Harry Potter and the Super Robot Wars
by Fanboyimus Prime
Summary: It is a world of space colonies, giant robots and alien invasions. The Wizard World is about to find out they are even more far behind than they ever imagined. For Harry Potter will be the summer vacation and adventure of a lifetime.
1. Chapter 1

If there was a proper beginning for this it was a day a buffoon looked at a weapon designed to alter realities and figured his visual inspection of the device was more trustworthy than what his computer was telling him. So this fool detonated the dimensional bomb and reality was forever changed. Time, space, and reality was stuck into a blender and what came out was completely different.

And possibly a massive giant robot named Ideon rebooting reality. Newtypes alone didn't seemed to be enough last time to help humanity.

It was an era that would be one day called the Super Robot Wars.

V-V-V

Suburbia of Surrey was supposed to be calm and normal even in an era of alien invasions and the like. A pity no one told Harold "Coop" Cooplawski that fact as he faced off against the Gundam Thrones. Two of three Innovates out for blood or carnage against a man who trouble followed around wherever he went was a recipe for disaster wrapped in bacon like Coop like his food.

No one was sure what the trinity of mobile suits was doing there, but no one imagined it was anything good.

Amuro Ray in the Nu Gundam hoped that this won't end up with the entire town they were in reduced to a crater. Coop was not gentle by any means when he piloted Megas. To say nothing of some of the other pilots with him. Sayla's presence for a better word soothed him at that thought. He gave a thumbs up to the MPT (Mass Production Type) Nu Gundam at his side.

Mari Illustrious Makinami pouted a bit as she was using a VF-25G Messiah for this as her Evangelion had been...well it'd be awhile if they ever managed to put it back together again. So this mass produced variable fighter would have to do for non-Angel battles until they sorted out what Evangelion she'd drive next.

In Getter One there was a savage smile on the face of Ryoma Nagare. The other mechs were kept at a distance for the Getter as the Nagare school of martial arts had no mercy. And no kill like overkill as a rule.

Sanger Zonvolt smirked and charged forward. The sword that pierced evil looked forward to dealing with these pests. He also hoped that they won't all go after Coop as that was suicide and he wanted some fun for himself.

That one of the units charged at him with its sword amused Sanger greatly. The Gundam Throne Zwei also launched a six of the eight Fangs it had. The dagger shaped projectiles flew into the air. Tomahawks flew at the fangs as Ryoma wasn't going to let those be a factor in this brawl.

Sanger charged forward with his massive sword and blocked the Zwei's GN Buster Sword.

Michael was giddy with excitement. "Bring it on!"

"If that is what you wish," Sanger remarked.

The bloodthirsty Trinity Sibling was shocked that his GN particle made sharper sword was not cutting through the other mech sword. If anything his blade was the one taking the damage. The energy emitter for the beam addition to the sword started to smoke.

Sanger smiled and he forced back the Zwei's sword and slashed the Gundam Throne. Armor was cut into like a hot knife into butter. The came another slash going deep into the Zwei. The Innovate at that moment had his bravo evaporate and he was scared for his life.

"I am Sanger Zonvolt, the Sword that Pierces Evil!" the swordsman called out. "Chesto!"

And with that the sword arm of the Gundam Throne Zwei was cut off the mech and hit the ground with a crash. An energy blast from the Type O's chest was adding insult to injury for the Zwei. If only to prove Sanger had more weapons than his massive sword to use against his foe.

Mu La Flaga in a Rezel Command Type gave Sanger cover fire. The Hawk of Endymion kept the other two Trinity siblings busy and was able to dodge their attacks easily. It almost looked effortless on his part. Fangs being sent at him also were easily dealt with.

Johann Trinity sighed as they would encounter Londo Bell like this. But who expected them to be anywhere near a place called Little Whinging? This place was pretty much the middle of nowhere important! Or perhaps the Little of Nowhere Important would be a better name for this suburbia sprawl.

Though what really worried him was the rumors that at least two members of the Getter Team were as bloodthirsty as his was a bad mix along with the messes the pilot of that giant robot with a car for a head caused. And there of course was Amuro Ray himself in the mech he personally designed. Thankfully there was no sign of those two pilots who believed they were hell. They were rumored to be very bad to fight or even be on the same team with.

He then had a different thought in a moment later as he dodged an attack. 'Did that mech just shoot boob missiles at me?'

Indeed Venus A had done what Johann thought it had. Jun Hono was rather annoyed her attack missed. However she then smirked as Getter-2 nailed Gundam Throne Eins with a Drill Storm. The massive tornado like burst of wind knocked the enemy Gundam back. The trio of foes had been too busy trying to avoid Mu's fire to pay attention to Getter changing forms.

Then came what had been turned "Funnel Hell" as Amuro and Shayla launched their funnels and attacked the trio of Gundams. The pair launched themselves at the Gundam Thrones knowing exactly where the other and their Funnels were at every single moment. Mu also seemed able to keep track of them as his cover fire missed the mobile suits and funnels.

The small comfort the Trinity siblings had was the fact that Mu himself didn't have funnels to fire at them as well. Or Gunbarrels or anything else like that.

"Wow," Coop said watching that dance of destruction in awe.

"Don't tell me you don't have New Types in the future," Jamie remarked to Kiva.

"They weren't enough to beat the Glorft," was all Kiva said on that. That ominous statement hung in the air of Mega's car head.

Mari let Gundam Throne Drei have it with her SSL-9B Dragunov sniper rifle. The support unit of the Gundam Throne Trinity barely avoided having a limb shot off.

Nena Trinity growled as this was supposed to just be a bit of fun. Instead these other pilots ruined it for her. She saw a car driving away from the battle at high speed and fired on it in frustration.

The radioactive laser was devastating. Of course Nena and Michael might actually like it even more if they knew their power source made their laser weapons lethal to people that just happened to be in the area around where they fired them.

That attack got Coop into the fight and The Trinity siblings wondering how many weapons that insane mech had. Missiles, lasers, and more were fired.

Then Megas turned around and an utterly insane amount of weapons came out on the super robot. Super Destructor mode was engaged. And even Michael wanted to get the hell out of there seeing that.

Team Trinity used their GN Stealth Fields instantly at that to get away from the insane mech with more firepower than several nations. And pray that he didn't turn around and see them as they flew off. As he was rumored to use his eyes looking out the windshield of that car as his sensors to see things with.

The GN Stealth Field did not work against the MK I eyeball. That anyone would use that manner of viewing things in mech combat was considered insane when they made the Gundam Thrones. It was par for course with Coop however.

"So now what?" Jamie asked?

V-V-V

It was a question in the mind of one Harry Potter as had been left behind in the rush by his Uncle, Aunt, cousin and Uncle's sister to get away. Though Harry wasn't sure he'd fit in the back with the last two in a car. Or want to be in the back of a car with Ripper. Or anywhere enclosed with that dog.

"Well Hedwig looks like we're on our own," Harry remarked to his pet owl. "Like that's anything new."

He then looked up at the various giant robots and there was something forbidding about the big red, white and yellow one. And not just because it had a massive axe in its hands. He had no idea it had changed back to this form after being in its second form earlier.

Harry then blinked seeing the giant robot with painted on flames and a car for a head. And then he saw mud-flaps on the mech.

The variable fighter transformed to Gerwalk mode and landed in front of Harry. The cockpit then opened up.

He was shocked to see a girl only a few years older than him take off a helmet.

"I really hope you aren't one of those giant robot fight fanboys," she remarked. "As they either end up dead or talking to Coop."

"Who?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Oh you'll meet him soon enough," she said. "Oh wait maybe I should introduce myself…"

"That'd be nice," Harry remarked. Given she didn't instantly stare at his forehead scar like he was some valuable object she wasn't magical. "I'm Harry Potter."

"Mari Makinami," she said with a smile. She then nearly vomited when this foul odor struck her like a mech's fist. An extremely in poor shape and smelly dog barreled out some bushes at Harry. The stink of the dog was nearly visible to Mari.

Harry coughed. "We need to give you a bath."

Even with the poor shape of the dog and the smell he wasn't going to turn down another animal that liked him. He had too few friends of any kind as it was. And he was sure the dog would be more loyal to him than the student body of Hogwarts was.

"Please do," Mari said waving her hand to futilely fan the stink away from her.

"Come on then," Harry said to the dog and hoped it won't be stubborn. To his relief the dog followed him out back and he was able to hose down the dog. The water ran brown as it came off the dog, and he got to see the fur's original color was black.

Harry looked for something to wipe down the dog and realized there was no way his...family...would let him have a dog of any kind. Though he did have hope Hagrid could take care of him.

"Well Hagrid might like you more if you can breath fire or fart laser beams," Harry mused looking at the dog. "But I'm sure he'd be willing to take care of you. "

The dog looked at him for a moment before a white haired man in a red uniform walked into the backyard. There was a solemn look on his face.

"There is no good way to put this but your family is as good as dead," he told Harry.

Harry stared for a moment as he took that in. "How?"

"The GN Tau powered laser weapons are incredibly toxic," Sanger stated. "And one of the Gundam Thrones shot at their car for some reason."

Harry nearly laughed. He'd been sent back to this...house...twice and now he was free of the Dursleys. It wasn't exactly in a way he wished on them, but it happened and he was going to move on from that.

Sanger sized up the kid in large and looking worn clothes. Harry was a bit uncomfortable with how the man was looking at him.

"You can join Londo Bell," Sanger then told him. "You won't be the first person not old enough to shave to drive a mech nor would be the last by any means."

"What?" Harry said surprised.

Sanger smiled. "Trust me in our group of irregulars you won't stand out. Though don't go down the path of...them…"

"Them?" Harry inquired.

"Ryoma Nagare, Hayato Jin, Ken Kaidou, and Ryou Magami," Sanger informed him. "They are bloodthirsty loose cannons."

"Is one of them the pilot of that red, white and yellow mech?" Harry asked.

Sanger nodded.

For a moment Harry wondered what Dumbledore would think about his joining a military unit, but then realized that Dumbledore was just the headmaster of his school. And he had no real say what Harry did during the summer. With the Dursleys dying and that bit of insight Harry saw no issue with joining Londo Bell at least for the summer.

"I'll do it," Harry told him.

Sanger had a feeling telling Kai about this would add levels of how bad things had to be for the kid to agree so quickly to that. His comrade was a father with a little girl so he'd have more insight as a parent.

Which he was sure he'd learn about soon enough as Kai Kitamura was the drill sergeant for the new recruits to Londo Bell. The conversation that would be brought up was not one he looked forward to in the slightest.

V-V-V

It didn't take long for Harry to gather up his things, clean off his dog with some old towels and get out of town. He got to ride out of it in the back the giant robot with a car head.

He got to learn how the pilot of Megas found the mech headless in a pile of trash for two dollars, fixed it up...and broke the time machine it had.

He learned who he was riding in the backseat with was a woman from the future named Kiva and Coop's controls for the mech were an insane assortment of buttons, game controllers, and the pedals, steering wheel, and stick for a car.

And there was...Jamie who was a cowardly friend who didn't leave. Coop seemed to like him though.

Then Harry saw it. The Guantánamo class ship that served as the main ship for Londo Bell. At least he believed it was of that class as had been...customized. Londo Bell had a good relationship with the Junk Guild and they were known for their interesting custom work among other things.

If Harry was honest with himself he always wanted to join the Junk Guild. They seemed like a very tolerant group of people and let pretty much anyone that passed their tests in. And working in space sounded safer than Hogwarts. Oh Harry hoped his next year would be more sane than the first two, but if it keep on being like them he'd have to find a way out. And one that let Hermione and Ron leave with him as he wasn't leaving his friends in danger.

Which given his luck of course Hogwarts would still be dangerous if he left it. And likely blame him for not saving them as well.

Harry then got jolted from his thoughts as Megas managed to get into the mech bay of the….actually Harry wasn't sure what the ship was called.

"So what is this ship called?" Harry inquired.

"It is the Macbeth," Kiva told him.

Coop parked the Megas and Harry got to see the mech bay was full of various mechs of different size.

And one vaguely female looking mech that was a patchwork of various things. The various colors of the various parts were an eyesore. Two guys were working on it and Harry wondered what that giant robot was called.

Getting out of Megas the smells of oil, metal, and paint hit Harry's nose like a fist.

Harry then realized he needed to name his dog as he whined softly. And also to get money from his vault and take the dog to a vet.

He also was surprised at how calm Hedwig was being about all this. And then coming out of a storage closet was a guy with green hair and pair of cats.

"Man that was a big closet," the guy muttered.

"No it wasn't," one of the cats said.

"Must you do this every time?" the other cat asked.

Harry's eyes widened when he managed to process that. He didn't notice his dog was equally as shocked at that.

And no one seemed to really care two cats just said something. It made Harry feel he might not stick out among these people as he first thought.

Though the guy walking toward Harry made the green haired guy look like he wanted to be anywhere else.

The experienced officer looked at Harry for a moment. "So you wish to join Londo Bell?"

"At least for the summer as I don't really have anywhere else to go," Harry admitted. It didn't feel right for him to burden the Weasleys for the rest of the summer.

The man's mustache bristled for a moment. "I see…"

"That Sanger guy said I won't be the first kid to pilot a mech," Harry commented.

Harry was very glad the Dursleys were not very imaginative in their choices of passwords on computers. And that Dudley avoided libraries like they were the plague. It was likely the only reason he had any idea what mechs and starships were.

"He's right and of course NERV is claiming that they need children only 14 years old to pilot their biomechanical units against the 'ultimate threat to the Earth' and we're not really sure how much hyperbole that is," the officer admitted.

Kiva snorted. "No that'd be the Glorft. Even if Coop did destroy the ones that came to this era there are plenty more left."

"Who knew mega shushies were so dangerous to the Glorft?" Jamie snarked.

"Shu is a much greater threat than those Angels ever could be," the green haired teen said boldly.

"In any case," the man said to change the subject. "I am Major Kai Kitamura and I'll be the one to determine if you are up to being part of the unit."

"Alright," Harry said trying to stand tall.

"A Rezel will be prepared with the limiter for new pilots. That will be your mech. We can talk about changing the paint job on it later."

Kai was surprised when Harry didn't complain about the mass produced unit or it having the limiter program installed. In fact he looked happy to just be getting a giant robot at all. That was...interesting.

He then noticed the very thin dog. Sanger wasn't kidding when he said the dog was in bad shape.

"Perhaps that dog needs aid first," Kai mused.

The dog sneezed.

"Yeah Snuffles needs help...a lot of help," Harry admitted and grinned at figuring a name out for the dog. The newly named hound whined softly.

"And the owl?" Major Kitamura inquired.

"Oh this is Hedwig and she's fine," Harry replied. Said owl barked from Harry's shoulder.

"I see," Kai remarked.

Harry got to see a lot of unique people as Kai lead him to where Snuffles could get some medical attention. And soon Harry was getting the same treatment. He did not look forward to explaining anything that his battle in the Chamber of Secrets had done to his blood.

On the other hand they also had talking cats around so who knew what counted for normal or strange for Londo Bell.

V-V-V

Albus Dumbledore, man of many middle names and titles had run into a massive snag at a really bad time. Metal giants had battled it out in Little Whinging, the Dursleys were dieing and Harry Potter was gone.

This all would be bad news regardless but there was something that made this even worse than usual. Sirius Black having escaped and on the loose to do whatever he desired. That those would not be good for anyone was a definate.

It just wasn't Dumbledore's day. And he was sure it'd get worse learning what stupidity was done to "look like things were being done" for this mess by the Ministry. Or rather Minister dragging everyone along.

Dumbledore sighed as he was sure things were not going to be getting better anytime soon.

And there was the matter of where to find the metal giants that left such destruction behind. Albus admitted to himself he didn't have a clue where to start to find where this group had gone. He just had to hope Harry came back to Hogwarts, and even in his head that was a really bad plan. Yet it was the only one he had right now.

He also hoped Harry would send letters to his friends,but that helping at this point would be a long shot.

He then got an idea on someone who could help him and with Ms. Granger's respect of authority figures he was sure an Auror would be included in that. He trusted that Auror Tonks would be able to keep this quiet as well.

V-V-V

Captain Noa Bright was not sure what was worse. That anyone could treat an animal as "Snuffles" was or that Sanger was certain a ditch would be the proper place to put their newest trainee pilot's relatives. Even the ones that were not dead from the attack yet.

Volunteer Ensign Potter seemed to have several mysteries as he vanished off records when he became eleven years old. Plus a sudden drop in his grades in school after the first time record cards were sent.

And there was the fact Harry was a very lean person and a bit short while his uncle and cousin were quite large and wide. Perhaps he took after his aunt in several ways,but Noa doubted it. There also was the fact Harry had gathered all his belongings from that house extremely fast. Also Major Kitamura's belief of something not being right involving Harry added to the nothing about any of this giving Captain Bright a good feeling.

It was all painting a dark picture and Noa really didn't like it at all.

As a lesser issue there was Coop and Lowle thinking they could make Double Zeta's mega cannon be able to do at least two shots instead of just one. Bright was sure if Coop pushed himself he could easily become a member of the Junk Guild.

Those two and a high powered energy weapon was a scary idea. Especially after what the two had done to the Boss Borot in the name of improving it.

It wasn't a thought he ever mention to Kiva but Noa was glad Coop smashed that time machine. He didn't even want to imagine what Coop and Lowle would do to time if they had it and could travel through it that way. He was sure they'd manage to break time and space by accident.

Captain Bright was driven from his musings by Preventer Wind entering his office. The man with the nickname "The Lightning Count" even though he seemed to have discarded that identity pretty much was the liaison between the Preventers and Londo Bell as two groups were on the same page of working to deal with problems the regular forces could not.

"So you have any more information on Volunteer Ensign Potter?' Noa asked.

"His mother has the same thing in the records as vanishing at the age eleven," Wind replied. "And his father has little information on. That he exists is barely proven from the records."

"And I am sure Heero was complete in that," Noa mused. "So how are things with your sister and him?"

Wind frowned. He had no idea why his pacifist sister went for well a teen with a really large body count. She could do so much better in his opinion. What was it with sisters dating the rival pilot that was their enemy so much?

It was kind of annoying to be honest.

"Please can you pretend to not know exactly who I am?" Wind asked as he massaged his forehead.

"Not a chance Mr. Peacecraft," Noa remarked sounding slightly amused. Captain Bright then took a more serious expression. "In any case do you think Volunteer Ensign Potter will be a risk to us?"

"From everything so far I doubt he will be a problem," Wind stated. "Though I do wonder where he intends to go after the summer is over. That probably will explain a great deal of the mysteries surrounding him."

"He does seem evasive about that," Noa said and wondered what the newest member of Londo Bell was doing.

V-V-V

Harry was in the quarters he'd been assigned and wondering if he wanted to reach Hermione. Or to burn his cousin's cast off clothes. He had some uniforms now and he was wearing those and it was nice to have clothes that fit. And shoes that felt good. It was a hard decision between contacting his friend or destroying the last reminders of his past before magic and now becoming a trainee mech pilot.

What kept him from calling her was that Hermione probably would want him to tell the headmaster and at this point Harry really didn't want the man to get involved. After all he did intend to come back to Hogwarts and keep learning magic. And to be honest a summer vacation of him driving a giant robot sounded like a lot of fun.

The so called Boy-That-Lived then mused if maybe he should take his mobile suit with him if it could be made to work in Hogwarts. The giant snake would have been a lot easier if he could have shot it with a beam rifle. Boy would have made Tom's ghost or whatever shut up fast.

And if trashing a school was too much for Londo Bell there was the League Militaire or the Junk Guild as options. The PMC Trust probably had higher standards than those for who could join them.

Harry then looked at the other bed in the ensigns quarters and wondered who his roommate would be. It gave a good reason to not do magic and keep all of that hidden. An idea that got blown out of the water when that green haired guy with the talking cats turned out to be his roommate.

The pair of talking cats seemed to be staring at Hedwig.

"So…" Harry said trying to figure out what to say.

"So you want to know about Kuro and Shiro don't you?' the green haired teen asked.

Harry nodded. "Yeah I do."

"Sit back as it's kind of a long story," he admitted. "Oh and my name is Masaki Andoh."

"I'm Harry Potter and nice to meet you again," Harry stated.

"Well originally I'm from Tokyo, but I ended up pulled to the underground realm of La Gias," Masaki explained. "I got adopted by a swordsman down there named Zeoroot Zan Zenosakis and life was looking good. Until…"

Harry didn't like the sound of that at all.

"Until he was killed...by Shu!" Masaki nearly growled.

"Shu?" Harry asked.

"Shu Shirakawa," Masaki nearly yelled. "I've been trying to find him he's up to something on the surface world. Like joining the Divine Crusaders to get stuff to fix up Granzon."

"Granzon?"

"It is an incredibly powerful machine that uses void energy," Shiro spoke up. "Masaki had to merge with the Wind spirit in Cybuster to manage to heavily damage it."

"Won't be surprised he set the controls so he uses his middle finger to fire the black holes," Masaki muttered.

"...What…" Harry said in surprise.

"Yeah Granzon can fire black holes at things," Masaki remarked with a shrug.

"Shu is also an alchemist and has several college degrees," Kuro noted.

Harry nearly started imaging a meeting of alchemists and Professor Dumbledore bringing up his discovering many of the twelve uses of dragon's blood and this Shu person showing off his giant robot. It made for an amusement mental picture to the young wizard.

"I'm sure Shu is up to something," Masaki stated. "He's always planning something."

"Yeah I know the feeling," Harry admitted. He wondered what Tom had been plotting since he ran off at the end of his first year. He doubted he had the good fortune of Tom deciding to retire from being a Dark Lord intending to haunt somewhere warm and tropical.

"Really?" Masaki asked sounding surprised.

"The scar on my forehead makes me famous to some people and they call me the Boy-Who-Lived because I didn't die with my parents," Harry replied. "And I got to a boarding school full of those people."

"So basically the sideshow exhibit and they aren't even playing to take a gander then," Masaki noted.

"Pretty much," Harry grumbled.

Snuffles got up and rubbed against Harry's side. It made him smile slightly. Taking the dog already was proving to be a good idea in his mind. Hedwig also landed on his shoulder and tried to comfort him.

"So how does the Cybuster work?" Harry asked to change the subject.

"It's powered by magic, but they call it prana in La Gias," Masaki admitted.

"You mentioned La Gias, but what is it like there?"

"Well magic and science mix in different ways than they do on the surface," Masaki remarked.

"And you mentioned they call it prana," Harry said and he wondered what exactly that term meant and who used it the most.

"And Kuro and Shiro are my familiars," Masaki informed Harry.

"Both of them?" Harry inquired surprised.

"Yeah I kind of need both to get Cybuster to work," Masaki stated.

Harry was surprised at that. People seemed to think Hedwig was his familiar but he wasn't sure what exactly made a pet one of those. Or even how someone gained that sort of bond like Dumbledore had with Fawkes.

It made Harry realize that unless Hogwarts shaped up with the electives he'd be getting starting this school year the place was nothing more than a puffed up trade school of magic. He really wasn't learning anything about the culture, history, politics, and economy of the Wizarding World at all. Well in classes anyway. Maybe Hogwarts: A History had some of that in it, but beyond Hermione mentioning some factoids no one else said a word about it. Unless there was some muggleborn and halfblood informal group no one told him a thing about trying to learn all they could able the new culture they were in.

He then tried to remember any postings for informal clubs or such at Hogwarts.

"You ok?" Masaki asked. "You seemed to be zoned out thinking about something."

"Oh just thinking about my school and it kind of isn't living up to what people claim of it," Harry admitted. "It kind of doesn't have much."

"So boarding school that doesn't offer much? So you staying with Londo Bell then and see if they'll let you build your own mech?"

"That's something I can do?" Harry asked surprised.

"Or try to join the Junk Guild," Masaki shrugged.

"Well I have friends at my school and I'd be worried about them," Harry admitted.

"Yeah I can understand that," Masaki admitted.

Harry wondered if they'd still think poorly of him at the school due to his being able to speak to snakes. Of course knowing his luck Snuffles like the dog of one of the Four Horsemen or something that would scare people.

"And why are you afraid of Major Kitmaru?" Harry then inquired. He honestly had no problem with the guy.

"He's the trainer from hell!" Masaki yelled. "He made me stand up straight for hours."

"It was just an hour," Kuro remarked.

"It was inhuman torture!"

Harry chuckled. "Anyway I just hope you don't snore."

"Which I don't," Masaki remarked.

That relieved Harry greatly. Maybe this was all going to work out.

While Sirius Black was taking in all that in and wondering if he was dreaming or not. Giant metal golems, a ship in space, his godson bunking with a guy with a pair of talking cats and everyone treating this like it was completely normal.

He wondered if this was how the muggleborn felt when they first visited Diagon Alley or a wizard home. This feeling of a complete disconnect between what they knew and what they were seeing and experiencing. And added to it the fact that those there consider with the same things you are encountering an everyday occurrance.

Still he knew he had to keep Harry safe, and from all he'd seen and heard Harry was going back to Hogwarts. Nabbing that traitor could wait, and he just hoped Wormtail didn't die from a heart attack or something before he had a chance to deal with him.

Then an odd thought came to Sirius. That even after all this was over and he was a free man that Remus would always think he was making all this up. Burden of being a prankster he guessed. Just something he'd have to keep living with.

V-V-V

The Forbidden Forest was extremely loud as the centaurs were panicking. What they had seen coming in the sky was scaring the hell out of them.

"Jupiter will burn too bright!" could be heard screamed in the depths of the forest. "The children of the Black and White Moons will clash, the slumbering giant will fail to keep the island afloat, a full frontal axis will crash, and the moon shall collide with the Earth!'

It was a pity anyone who heard those words had no idea what they referred to. Though any that would understand likely would go insane.

V-V-V

Character Sheet (as this story is full of characters from so many animes and such it isn't funny)

Chapter One

In order of appearance.

The buffoon mentioned is Kei Katsuragi from Super Dimension Century Orguss. And yes he did use the Space/Time Oscillation Bomb after giving a visual inspection to see if it still was working before using it. Time and space didn't do so well because of his actions.

Ideon is of course from Space Runaway Ideon and it is in the Mobile Suit vs. Giant God of Legend: Gigantis' Counterattack manga that the Universal Century Gundam universe is Ideon having rebooted the universe and added new types to make things go better than before. Given the events of the various UC Gundam shows and the sent in the next era Reconguista G shows exactly how badly that worked out.

Harold "Coop" Cooplawski is the main character of the show Megas XLR. A car, video game, monster movies, and professional wrestling loving man who is the only person able to pilot his super robot. The backstory of where his giant robot came from is explained in the chapter.

Gundam Trinity are a trio children created for one goal. To ruin the good name of Celestial Being by causing chaos and destruction around the world. Especially the younger two lack the ability to control their bloodlusts or any impulse that comes to their mind. Not that the eldest sibling really cares what they do.

Celestial Being is a group working to end war. And by end war I mean use advanced giant robots to crush military forces and such. They take care to not hurt civilians and try to keep the collateral damage down. The Gundam Throne Trinity have no such restraints.

Amuro Ray is of course the very first person to pilot a Gundam (as in Mobile Suit Gundam, the original Gundam TV show). A new type and called the White Devil by his enemies he is not a man anyone sane would wish to get into a fight with. Even less of a good idea to do su in the Nu Gundam as that is one he designed personally.

Sayla is Sayla Mass who is also a new type and sister to the man Amuro has battled and worked with at various times (and under various names). Also someone fighting is not a very good idea. Especially from the adaptations where she gets to kick far more ass.

Mari Illustrious Makinami is one of those able to use the massive biotechnology units known as an Evangelion. The Eva she had been piloting however got wrecked and now she's stuck using a variable fighter for now.

Getter One and Ryoma Nagare are from the Getter Robo franchise. Ryoma is to put it bluntly in most versions of Getter Robo frankly a psychotic martial arts using killing machine. He's one to fight monsters and threats but not someone you'd ever want to invite into your home or have a conversation with.

Sanger Zonvolt is one of the original creations of the Super Robot Wars games. A man that uses a massive sword with his mechs and is one of the last people anyone sane or insane would want to fight. He also is a very good judge of character.

Mu La Flaga is from Gundam Seed/Seed Destiny. The two shows and the Gundam Astray/Astray Destiny material are collectively called the Cosmic Era. He earned the title Hawk of Endymion for a battle on the Moon he was the only one to survive. He also is a new type despite supposedly the Cosmic Era not having those. Given this thick soup of crossovers it isn't an issue at all.

Hayato Jin and Getter-Two are also from the Getter Robo series. Hayato is not really that much different from Ryoma, and able to knock people's ears off with a strike of his fingers.

Venus A and Jun Huno is from the Great Mazinger anime. Yes it does a female figure and shoots missiles out of the chest.

Ken Kaidou, and Ryou Magami are from Mazinkaiser SKL and the two pilots of the Mazinkaiser SKL unit. Neither men exactly what you'd call sane. Nearly everyone who has worked with them on missions ends up dead. Never at their hands but they are considered a bad luck charm to be fighting along side.

Londo Bell in the UC Gundam series is the antiterrorist and special forces to fight the remains of the Zeon forces in the space colonies. Here is is more a gathering of the various irregulars (aka the characters created for the Super Robot Wars games and the various people from the anime series) and used to deal with situations normal military forces would be completely outmatched and unable to deal with.

Kai is Major Kai Kitamura as seen later in the chapter. He is a 35 year old man who doesn't like being called old and is happily married and has a daughter. He is an experienced mech pilot and can get out of his mass produced mech things people would never believe possible. Also takes serving as a mech trainer very seriously.

Kiva Andru is from the future and sent Megas back in time to before the last major battle with the Gloft was lost. Things went nowhere near as she expected and now she is stuck in that time with Coop driving Megas.

Jamie is Coop's best friend. He also is a coward, and yet something heroic lurks deep within him.

Macbeth was picked as the name of the ship as it was to be the original name of the Macross from Super Dimensional Fortress Macross. I picked a Macross franchise ship as I want one with a faster than light drive in-case I want to take them outside the solar system for adventures.

The Junk Guild is non-governmental organization (NGO) that maintains the various space stations, and other equipment in space. They also do salvage work, and it seems customize mobile suits as well.

The made from spare parts mech is Darleen and it is the second mech of Coop's friend Goat. The first Darleen was made of scrap metal and such...and lasted as long as one would expect. Helping Goat there is Lowle Guele from Gundam Astray side stories. He's a genius when it comes to customizing mobile suits and if anyone can get Darleen functional and working as a mech it is him. Lowle is part of the Junk Guild and a very...unique person.

The guy with a terrible direction and two talking cats is Masaki Andoh. He is the first original character for the Super Robot Wars games. Everything he says involving Shu is true, and yet there is more going on in them than Masaki is aware of.

NERV of course being the organization set up to fight the Angels in Neon Genesis Evangelion. In this universe there are a lot more things than the Angels out to destroy humanity. Be it human, alien, or other there is a lot of things that want to see mankind dead.

Noa Bright is from Mobile Suit Gundam and was Captain of the White Base, and several other ships in the UC series. He also was part of Londo Bell in it (and in a lot of SRW games) so his being here is natural.

Preventer Wind aka Zechs Marquise aka Milliardo Peacecraft is from Gundam Wing. He is the version of Char (aka Sayla's brother) in that show and shares many of the same traits of Char. Which tends to include a sister that dates (or wants to) the rival to said man.

Shu's button for Granzon to fire black holes is set up so he pushes it with his middle finger as seen in the Super Robot Wars the Inspectors anime.

What the centaurs are scared of is foreshadowing for what I am doing.

A/N

Why did I do this? Well I've seen way too many Gundam Wing and Harry Potter fics on the internet and wondering why those two series keep getting crossed over. After seeing someone whose stories I really like do it I figured I might as well go more over the top and put Harry on one wild and crazy adventure. Megas XLR got added as frankly it fits in with Super Robot Wars like a glove.

Yeah I figured I'd up the ante on crazy and use Orguss and Ideon to at least offer some kind of reason so many worlds got crossover over together.

Expect to see a lot of insanity and more mecha than you can shake a stick at. I just hope you enjoy reading it as much as I am enjoying writing it.


	2. Chapter 2 Crisis on the Moon

Gendo Ikari found himself wondering if the Evangelions the only giant robots and the Angels the only threat would make these meetings go easier. He was sure they'd mention every minor menace, mad scientist, and opportunist with a giant robot out to cause trouble. All of them nothing compared to the Angel threat and none of them a major concern to his plans. Though he was amused at how new types had taken a hammer to the Old Men's talk of the human race having reached a dead end in evolution.

Not that new types stopped their plans to become gods. Or the fact even as gods they'd likely have to deal with aliens or a colony or ten dropped on them to try to kill them. There was no way anyone in the O'Neill colonies, on Mars, around Jupiter or on extrasolar colonies were going to put up with the Old Men. He could see their plan was doomed to failure and their own destruction.

While his being inside Eva-01 with Yui they could withstand whatever doomsday that was created and unleashed by man or alien. Their own perfect and private paradise away from an imperfect universe.

The view of bustling underground city that was Jaburo did nothing for Supreme Commander Ikari but remind him that he was outside of this fiefdom of Tokyo-3. A fact he was not happy of as he rather be teleconferencing this from his seat of power. It won't matter honestly but mentally he'd feel a bit more sure of the end results being in his favor.

"So you consider these Angels to be the biggest threat? What about the Mimetic Beasts?" an admiral asked Gendo.

"They have fallen as a threat to merely an annoyance," Gendo remarked. "One not even needing the main unit as its pilot as become a mere shadow of what he once was."

"Or Zentradi forces still roaming the galaxy?" another admiral inquired.

"Merely bands of pirates and soldiers who have no purpose and can be dealt with easily with a song," Gendo commented. "Any song as it seems Fire Bomber is good enough to do for an entire ship of them."

"Or ZAFT as they intend to attack the Earth!" one general said sounding frantic.

Gendo nearly rolled his eyes. "The genetic augments have enough issues as the process George Glenn gave was clearly not designed for multiple generations of breeding. They would run into population issues sooner than later if they tried anything."

"Not everyone is that focused on the big picture," the second admiral mused.

"That is true," Gendo admitted. "However for beings of enhanced intelligence ignoring such a fact before starting a war would prove them to be defective."

"What of those spidercrabs that are trying to do...who knows what on the Earth?"

"And so far have failed," Gendo retorted.

"What about whatever the Zeon faction calls themselves these days?"

"I don't fear whatever those forces intend to do."

"What about whoever funded those Gundams from the colonies?" the general asked. "I mean one of them blew up a space colony."

"Heavily armed terrorists or freedom fighters or whatever they wish to be called are your problem, and not one NERV was created to fight," Gendo noted.

"And the Reclaimers and their supposed attempt to end the world so the Orphan can leave the planet?" the first admiral asked.

"Given the sort of people the Reclaimers have are all psychologically damaged in extreme manners I doubt they could run a thrift store without several people having breakdowns," Gendo said dismissively.

Gendo Ikari ignored the expressions on the trio of officers that they felt the same could be said of NERV.

"And the Zanscare Empire?" the second admiral inquired.

"A self defeating nation," Gendo commented. "Once they realize that the nobles and women in charge means completely nothing."

"And the Dinosaur Empire? They are extremely persistent."

"Londo Bell should be able to handle them," Gendo stated with it clear he held Londo Bell to the level of a clean up crew or janitors compared to NERV.

"And I assume you consider Doctor Hell also in that category," the first admiral remarked snidely.

"Like that deranged Santa Claus looking man is of any real threat beyond whoever he performs surgery on," Gendo said coldly. Even by his standards it was said coldly.

"Wait until he finds out about all those defective and discarded Evangelions and has some fun with them," the general stated sharply. "After he's done making those things even more nightmarish you will be singing a different tune."

Gendo made a note to find out who told these men about that. That leak would have to be removed for good. As he mentally worked on his plans of that he barely paid attention to a man with long purple hair refilling the various drinks. The hair covered up one of his eyes and one side of his face. At most Gendo thought the major to be an adjunct to the general.

"What of the threat Professors Gou and Hamaguichi are working to prepare for?"

"The Angels will do far worse to this planet than the ravings of a long missing man," Gendo remarked. "A threat that others could deal with as it merely aliens without anything that exotic."

"And you sure NERV could handle anything...he...ends up fighting?" the second admiral asked.

"He who?" Gendo inquired as there were a lot of individuals that could apply.

"He prefers to be called Coop."

Inwardly Gendo groaned as he was aware of that troublemaker and his giant robot with a car for a head. He was sure Coop would find fighting an Angel in Tokyo-3 to be a dream come true given his love of giant monster movies. With the city in complete and utter ruin coming to mind thanks to Coop and Megas having battled there.

Gendo Ikari had to mentally revise his belief on all things would be minor problems. That insane mech pilot taking any of the Children under his wing frightened him completely. The man was chaos incarnate and had the devil's luck.

And he feared the Second Child trying to improve her Evangelion to compete with the super robot known as Megas. Even more so if people from the Junk Guild got involved in the custom work. One of them had managed to turn the 'Boss Borot" from a literal pile of giant robot shaped junk into an effective fighting machine.

Evangelion 02 shooting chest beams, firing off it's fists like rockets and laser vision came to his mind on the sort of things that could be done by the Junk Guild. With all that throwing off his plans.

"I'd rather not have to deal with him at all," Gendo said after several more moments. "Ever."

Yet Gendo had a feeling he was not going to get his wish on that.

"Well he is part of Londo Bell and they will be the first response team to any Angel attack," the first admiral stated and it almost sounded like a threat to Gendo. Or perhaps calling it a promise would be more accurate.

It did prove that NERV was not trusted and they were keeping an eye on him. And giant robots to wreck his stuff in case he needed dealt with. It then hit Gendo that Izu Base or Far East Base was the closest military base to Tokyo 3. Londo Bell would be close at hand no matter how much or little he was trusted by the military.

Gendo inwardly sighed as that meant his plans just got a bit tougher. Nothing he couldn't overcome to be with Yui again, but still an annoyance he'd rather not have to deal with. The influence many in Londo Bell could be on the 3rd Child could make things harder for him.

Especially Coop as Amuro Ray, or even psychopaths like Ryoma Nagare followed patterns he could use against them. The pilot of Megas just did what he wanted and was very unpredictable in that. The only assured thing was he'd find trouble and fight it.

V-V-V

There was a scream that woke up everyone and a cause of concern as it came from the newest recruit for Londo Bell. The surreal nature of what had happened to Harry had kept him going in shock and the horror from completely sinking in.

Now it call came crashing down on him that he literally had no family and likely nowhere to live in the summer months. Snuffles instantly got his bed and licked his face. Sirius wanted so much to turn back into his human form to comfort Harry, but he was pretty sure an unknown individual (and boy did he hate being that in his godson's life) and one he was sure the Ministry had told the muggle world he was a murderer on the loose really won't go well especially now.

Masaki shot up from his bed and was expecting to see the ship invaded or something. What he saw was his roommate ghostly pale and with a look of utter terror on his face. It was an expression Masaki had seen in the mirror before going to La Gias.

"I'm all alone…" Harry said softly. "With just a va...er trust fund from my parents, and my pets."

Sirius wondered what the hell was going on as Harry had a lot more than the vault set up for him. The Potters were an old family and had built up wealth and various properties over the centuries. Someone should have been teaching him what he needed to know as heir to a major family. Something about this all smelled really bad to Sirius and he didn't like it at all. Once he got that rat and his name cleared there was going to be a lot of changes that would happen. He wasn't going to settle for anything less. And Dumbledore was going to have to answer some questions and double talk was not going to be allowed.

Harry then noticed a lot of concerned people waiting outside the now open door. And also several people that looked disappointed in there not being something to kick the crap out of. Ryoma Nagare among those that wanted to smash some heads.

"Man I was hoping for something to beat up," Ken Kaido yawned. "Nothing starts the day like kicking some ass."

Several people looked at Ken like he was a massive jerk. Jun Huno elbowed him in the gut for his crass comment. It made Ryo almost smirk seeing that happen to his partner in piloting the Mazinkaiser SKL.

Harry blushed. "Sorry to worry any of you."

"You lost your family yesterday and we expected this to happen far sooner," Amuro admitted. "Despite Major Zonvolt's belief they all should be left in a ditch somewhere."

Hedwig barked in agreement on that should be the fate of that family. She didn't like them at all for how they treated Harry. Or their treatment of her.

Snuffles licked Harry's face again. Harry let out a deep breath and then petted his dog behind the ears. Kuro and Shiro looked a bit wary of the recovering dog. Something about him felt strange to them. Like it was more than just a dog. Given the things they had encountered it wasn't exactly unexpected.

Harry then noticed the concern on the faces of those that didn't leave. It felt strange to him to have anyone feel concerned for what he'd gone through. Especially from people that were adults. Was this what Ron and Hermione had but he didn't have?

Jealousy started to build in Harry at his friends having family that cared about him, and he had frankly the exact opposite. Snuffles licked him again as Sirius could tell Harry needed to calm down a bit before his magic did something crazy.

Harry felt a bit spent as his emotional rollercoaster kept on going. Grief, anger, sadness and more came and went rapidly now. A dam had burst in Harry and repressed feelings could not be held back anymore.

Masaki shocked his allies by not asking Harry if he'd be ok.

Sirius looked around the room and hoped Harry hadn't turned things different colors or made them levitate. If only because the poor oblitators that had to deal this bunch would get beaten up. That was before the giant golems got used in that disagreement.

Not that he believed his godson doing accidental magic really would bother this bunch. Not after finding out about La Gias and the pair of talking cats among them.

Harry took deep breaths and tried to regain some level of emotional equilibrium.

"Anyone else get the feeling it's a good thing he's doing that?' Ryusei Date asked. He had felt something in the air that felt very strange and a bit dangerous.

Snuffles and Hedwig worked in their own ways to help Harry calm down. Given the ship didn't need a massive hole in it or everything turned different colors.

Harry soon could say he didn't feel his emotions were going run wild, which as good as he felt he'd get right now. He also felt a bit drained by his magic wanting to break free like that.

"You ok?" Lowe Guele asked Harry.

"As much as I can be," Harry admitted softly.

That statement wasn't exactly reassuring.

"He'll get through it," Sanger remarked sounding completely certain. "Once he latches onto a goal he sees it through to the end."

"How would you know that?" Ken remarked.

Sanger looked the insane swordsman right in the eye. "Because he is a warrior. And not a psychopath like you."

"Whatever," Ken muttered.

Harry really didn't pay attention to them as the blue haired nurse from yesterday looked him over again. Or the fact he was seeing a lot hair colors on people on this ship that he'd never seen before in Surrey or in Hogwarts.

Kusuha frowned as Harry wasn't used to people actually showing concern for him. Along with Harry's medical scans it painted a picture that she didn't like at all. Especially with someone who it seemed was a nice person in spite of all that.

She had no idea Sanger was ready to hold down the still living Dursleys and force them to take as much of Kushina's foul health drinks they could pour down their throats.

'Those things needed to registered as weapons,' Sanger thought and tried to avoid shivering in remembering how it tasted.

Harry was flustered and not sure what to make of this attention. It was different than what he got at Hogwarts as it wasn't from his fame. Or his ability to talk to snakes that somehow made people think he was dark.

Actually he thought with amusement they'd probably just ask if snakes were very good conversationalists.

"I think I should just get started learning how to drive a mobile suit," Harry then said. "The sooner the better."

Kusuha didn't exactly look convinced that was the best idea. Sticking someone who just had gone through that much trauma into a cockpit was a terrible idea. Despite how often that sort of thing happened.

Nor did she think Major Sanger was exactly trained in psychology. Or anyone on the ship really for that matter.

Then a very bubbly blonde in a red and white uniform shoved her way through the crowd in the hall.

"Ah it'd be nice to see what he can do," Excellen said with a wide grin. "He can call me Big Sis Excel like everyone else."

Harry wasn't quite sure what to make of the woman that walked into the room. Her team mate Brooklyn "Bullet" Luckfield hoped she didn't flash her cleavage at him. It'd probably freak out Harry more than it had him.

Sirius wasn't sure what was going on. This was getting weird. And something about that bubbly girl scared him. It confounded him as he wasn't sure what it was or could be. It was just a feeling he was getting, but he felt danger from her.

Excellen then petted Snuffles. "Aren't you a good dog?"

"I haven't had any trouble with him," Harry admitted.

"I have a dog as well," Excellen grinned.

"Oh so what is the dog's name?" Harry asked.

"Oh he's named Bob," Excellen said still with a teasing tone to her voice.

"He's a menace," Kusuha grumbled in a tone that sounded almost alien to her.

"He just likes you," Excellen giggled.

The blue haired nurse's expression made it clear she really didn't find that little pug liking her to be a good thing.

"Can I just learn how to pilot a mech?" Harry asked as this was all very weird.

"Get changed and we'll see what you can do," Sanger told Harry. "You were issued a flight suit and helmet."

"Yes sir," Harry called out and tried to salute even though he had a dog on his lap and an owl on his shoulder.

Everyone just hoped Harry won't have to deal with some crazy crisis the first time he stepped into the cockpit of a mech or simulator. It'd be nice for him to at least know what all the controls did before he ended up having to fight something.

V-V-V

At the Ministry of Magic everything was in complete chaos. Sirius Black was on the loose, and the Boy Who Lived had vanished in the aftermath of giant golems having a brawl where he lived. Also as a side note Harry Potter's muggle family having something that was assured to be fatal having happened to them.

With everyone it seemed expecting Dumbledore to pull a scrying device out of his bright robes that could tell where Harry was down to the room of whatever building he was in like the Hogwarts acceptance letters had.

And of course Cornelius Fudge wanted to be seen doing something. The Minister for Magic wanted to be in the headlines first, and anything else was secondary. He wanted the Boy Who Lived found and ready for a press photo now!

Those that had an understanding of the muggle world knew it was likely Harry Potter could be anywhere on Earth or out in space somewhere. However none of them were in a position to drill into the heads of people that this was going to be tricky, and require a lot things to go right. And pray any witnesses with their memories still intact don't shoot the Ministry building from orbit or with laser weapons a mech would have.

Only the most hard headed purebloods were able to ignore that the Moon had cities on it. It was very likely it had a higher population than the Wizarding United Kingdom had all together. Or the L point space colonies, people living on Mars, in colonies around Jupiter, and that humanity had left the solar system due to the faster than light drive found in the SDF-1 Macross.

The big problem involving them was that they seemed to be the ones working in the top positions and also as Fudge's major advisors. Dumbledore being the only one to advise Fudge at all that he at all listened to that could tell him how difficult finding a person hanging out with a group using giant robots could be.

And at the moment Dumbledore was not get through to Fudge at all.

"Cornelius you must understand," Dumbledore sighed.

"There is nothing that is needed to be understood," Minister Fudge stated. "We will find the Boy Who Lived and deal with anyone who kept him."

Dumbledore resisted giving Fudge and his Senior Undersecretary a dirty look. Though they were making it extremely difficult. Only his years at being in politics kept him from doing so. Or a great deal of other things.

"And what makes you think he is in somewhere we legally can do anything?" Dumbledore pointed out.

"I'm the Minister for Magic so there should not be…" Fudge said and Dumbledore just tuned him out at this point.

There was nothing to do but hope that young Auror could lead to Harry being found, and before something happened that became a political disaster. As the same line of thinking as tossing Hagrid into prison was being employed here and Albus doubted this was going to be any more useful or productive.

V-V-V

Harry threw himself into learning how to pilot a mobile suit. At this point it was the only place he could go, and he intended to be the best he could be. Much like he'd thrown himself into being a seeker.

He liked to think his being a seeker helped him with dodging high speed matter based weapons rounds.

In the control room for the very Burning PT like simulators Kai Kitamura turned to his old teammate Sanger.

"I'm sure you notice he fights like he has no sense of self preservation," the happily married man noted.

"And people wonder why I am pleased that those...Dursleys...have been removed from the equation?" Sanger commented.

"Well he's no new type," Sayla Mass stated. "Not that anyone really is surprised given he's from Earth."

"And no sign of coordinator augmentation," Kusuha added.

"Coordinators," Ryoma scoffed. "Overrated fighters."

"He is quite correct," Sanger sighed as he really didn't like agreeing with that madman on anything.

Ryoma's expression made it clear he really didn't care much for the "Sword that Pierces Evil" either.

Major Kitamura ignored the pair as he watched Harry in simulator throw himself into a battle with Oz forces with no regard for his own safety. The Rezel was a higher quality machine than Leos and Virgos,but it was outnumbered and the computer AI wasn't set to easy.

Inside the simulation Harry was working to deal with the waves of foes coming at him when an extremely fast moving object came flying at him. He barely avoided the Tallgeese III cutting his Rezel's head off.

"Simulations are fine and good," Preventer Wind remarked in his simulator cockpit. "However let's see how you do against an actual pilot."

Harry picked up a Leo's drum machine gun. In an instant he fired and tried to hit where the Tallgeese would be instead of where it was standing.

It really just amused Zechs. The glancing beam saber strike to the Tallgeese's head not so much.

"Good that I don't need to play around," Wind mused. He then showed Harry what an elite pilot could do to a novice.

"He's not giving up," Kusuha remarked as the Tallgeese ripped the Rezel apart.

It wasn't a slow death it was a very quick and brutal one.

Harry realized that being a mech pilot was not easy.

"Not giving up," Harry said as the simulation ended. "Let's do it again!"

Sanger was pleased at Harry's focus and not giving up.

"So who fights him next?" Kai inquired as Coop entered the control room with Kiva, Jamie, and a very bored looking kid.

Ryoma smiled psychotically at the kid and he hid behind Coop.

"Almost worth seeing it," Jamie remarked.

"Coop...what are you doing now?" Sanger asked wondering what insane thing Coop was up to now.

"Having to babysit my cousin for a few hours," Coop sighed. "And nothing impresses him."

"Wonder if he'll mention to Coop's mom he came face to face with Ryoma," Kiva mused as Skippy as he was called had been annoying to her as well.

Psychotic martial artists had a way of being remembered. No matter how hard one tried to forget about them.

Sayla tried to ignore that banter as Harry was now fighting Mazinger Z under the control of the well literal brains that were to be put into ancient robots that Doctor Hell had taken for his own and altered by him.

The units holding the brains wanted to kill everything that wasn't Mycene Empire.

"Holy hell!" Harry yelled as the Mazinger Z unit wasn't exactly that much taller than a mobile suit, but was a lot more powerful than his Rezel.

He barely avoided the Breast Fire attack that devastated the simulated landscape of Tokyo. Which already was in ruins due to the power of Mazinger Z.

Harry definitely was respecting the firepower of Mazinger Z now.

The Boy Who Lived worked to hack the Giger looking unit controlling the super robot out of where the Pilder aka jet/control unit for Mazinger Z would go.

Not made easy by the fact Mazinger Z could fire energy blasts from its eyes or the fists could fly off on rockets and punch him.

The unit holding the brain also moved like lightning and didn't want to get killed. Just before Harry could shoot it with a beam rifle the simulation ended.

"Huh?" Harry said.

"Looks like your first sortie is today," Sanger told him. "Looks like the Glorft are back and planning to slam the Moon into the Earth."

"Oh boy…" Harry said as that sank in.

V-V-V

On the Moon Warmaster Gorrath of the Glorft was confused. And for once it didn't involve that insane Earther who drove around the stolen warbot. It was that the humans of this time frame seemed better at fighting the Glorft Empire than those in the future.

True they were nearly crushed the era he was from, but actually were putting up credible resistance and that monkey was nowhere to be seen so far.

"How is this possible?" Gorrath growled as he watched video footage.

"Not the face!" his XO called out from reflex.

Gorrath just glared at the Glorft Commander for a moment. "Go out there and crush them!"

"Yes Warmaster!"

Gorrath was glad of one thing and that was that his ship was able to keep the Earthers from shooting the thruster from orbit. However one Glorft ship could not just destroy all the various ships attacking it with ease.

On the battlefield Kaworu Nagisa or Tabris as was his real name wondered what these aliens from the future meant being reunited with Father. Evangelion unit 06 was in the thick of combat and Kaworu's brother Sachiel hadn't even shown up on Earth yet. The time for his brother to show up was almost at hand though.

Tabris then ran through a Glorft mech with the Spear of Cassius. There was an explosion and Kaworu wasn't really that impressed with the quality of the alien mecha.

"I believe whatever it was they had to overwhelm the Earth they lack here," Kaworu mused.

While in a white Guncannon looking unit called a Schutzwald an attractive woman was mentally preparing and then fired the energy cannons at a Glorft warmech and blew it up.

Rahna Byraban worked to keep centered as other Mao Industries mecha, Anaheim Electronics mobile suits, variable fighters of various types , and various lunar forces attacked the alien invaders from the future.

To be honest the Glorft weren't exactly living up to their reputation if you heard what Commander Kiva Andrus had said about them. Oh they weren't pushovers, but they also didn't use the insanely sized combiner unit from the first battle with Megas, and it was just one ship.

Many generals and admirals believed the Glorft merely didn't have the manpower to conquer the Earth. Something Gorrath agreed with it seemed as he intended to have the Moon crash into Sol III to devastate humanity, and he merely had to get the thruster built and active.

Something that no human (or Zentradi that had gone native for that matter) wished to let happen. Anaheim Electronics had the Jesta units launched as part of the assault. The supposedly Jegan upgraded units were really stripped down Gundams designed to deal with normal pilots while Unicorn Gundam dealt with new types especially. Coordinators didn't set off the device designed to detect new types, but also were a high priority target for the new Gundam.

The Jestas had no issues hunting down Glorft warmechs. There also was some pride on the line as various other companies were working to make their own mobile suit designs. And also the in-house government SNRI working on a smaller yet still as deadly Gundam design.

Then the Macbeth launched its mecha to fight the Glorft. Harry had a surreal moment when he realized he was in a mobile suit on the moon fighting aliens from the future. And this insanity had better odds of survival than his fight in the Chamber of Secrets.

This time he had at least some bloody idea what he was doing and actually had people that were watching his six.

Harry shook his head and fired the mega beam launcher he'd been given for this sortie as heavy fire power was considered a must for fighting the Glorft. Lt. Mu La Flaga's Rezel Commander Type also had one of those.

"Oh yeah!" Goat called out as Darleen 2 was working like a dream. And not falling apart simply due to him moving the limbs. The heat hawk that was Darleen's main melee weapon was cutting through Glorft armor like a hot knife through butter.

Still the made from mobile suit parts made mech was still smaller than the Glorft mecha so Goat had to be careful to avoid being stepped on.

Mari looked a bit annoyed seeing the Eva-06 in action while she was stuck in a variable fighter. It didn't help even Lowle Gruele thought her Evangelion had looked really weird. A man who had as an idea on the drawing board already a power lifter for a mobile suit sized unit.

Lowle had commented the wheels made no sense as with legs like the Sandhoge it could at least allow Eva-05 to fight on the outer wall of the space colonies.

Mari shook herself from those thoughts and fired her VF-25 Messiah's beam machine guns at the Glorft mechs. She then grinned and shot one of them in the head with her gatling gun pod.

"Need a bigger mech," Mari admitted as she tried to cut up a Glorft mech with her Messiah's assault knife and finding it wasn't easy doing that to a mech that was four to five times bigger than her variable fighter.

She was hoping for an old Gundam or something as those were a bit bigger, and a sword probably would work much better than the knife.

Mu wondered where NERV kept finding people to pilot their Evangelions that on some level felt wrong to him. He then blasted a Glorft warbot.

Coop launched himself into the fight against the Glorft with his usual gusto.

"Fascinating the Moon has more mass than in my time," Kiva mused.

"You sure none of this happened?" Jamie asked. "Because Coop trashing the Moon kind of would fit that."

"I really hope not," Kiva replied. "On this happening in my past. Coop trashing the Moon is no surprise."

Coop did not dispute that as he ripped a four legged Glorft mech apart. Given the amount of destruction he caused wrecking the Moon wouldn't surprise him.

"Huh," Kiva said as she'd updated her computer's files on this era's mobile suits with the help of Ryusei Date of the SRX team. "Looks like even ZAFT is helping deal with the Glorft."

Harry then got a surprise as a team of GINNs and their commander in a CGUE gave him cover fire. It seemed even the PLANTS Council considered the Moon slammed into the Earth to be a bad thing.

One of the GINNs even waved at Harry's Rezel.

Athrun Zala wondered why Rusty waved at the Natural in the middle of a fight. Even if it was with clearly overrated alien invaders.

Athrun then blinked when he saw Venus A fire missiles from its upper torso at the Glorft.

"And here I thought that was just joke people told," he muttered.

He then saw another female shaped unit fire boob missiles. The Minerva X gracefully avoided the various bullets, missiles, and energy fire of the Glorft mecha.

That the Mazinkaiser SKL was on the battlefield and firing its guns and leaving a path of destruction was almost normal in comparison to very womanly looking mecha firing missiles from their breasts.

Nu Gundam, a mass produced Nu Gundam, Zeta Gundam, and Double Zeta Gundam flew past the Red Jacket unit. Given how infamous those units were and that they clearly were going for the Glorft thruster one could almost pity the Glorft.

Gorrath had enough and entered the fray himself. And was blasted by the Grungust Type 0's chest cannon.

"I'll take your jorblocks!" the Warmaster called out.

"I am Sanger Zonvolt. The Sword that Pierces Evil!" the badass pilot called out. "And better than you have tried!"

"So how you like my friends?" Coop taunted as he slammed Gorrath's mech with a flying elbow drop.

"They can all die like you!"

Gorrath then had to dodge the massive blade that was the Grungust Type 0 was armed with. And then a Jet Magnum punch from a green Gespenst slammed into it. The green personal trooper was much smaller than the warbot, but it still damaged where it hit.

"It doesn't matter how many warbots you attack me with," Warmaster Gorrath growled. "I'll still devastate your planet!"

"Oh really?" Ryoma Nagare called out defiantly. "Let's see how your thruster works after I trash it!"

Gorrath wondered that that Earther was even more insane than the one kept fighting. Sanger cutting off one of his mech's arms brought him back to the fight at hand.

Kiva blinked as a monitor had "shout now!" on it. Coop did as instructed and shouted as he slammed into Gorrath's mech with a devastating kick.

Cybuster then fired the bit or funnel like weapon and Masaki's familiars blasted the Warmaster's mech.

"Crush them all!" Gorrath demanded on a communication channels.

"You think you are hell?" Ken Kaido called out. "You might be something in the future in this time…"

"We are hell!" Ken and Ryu called out.

And with that declaration Mazinkaiser SKL charged at Gorrath's warmech and drove its sword into it. Gorrath lost any attention on what was going on at that and slipped completely into the fog of war and battle.

Major Kitamura smiled in his Gespenst as that was the plan to keep the Warmaster busy.

"Getter Beam!" Ryoma yelled as Getter-1 fired.

Double Zeta Gundam also fired its most powerful weapon as well at the thruster. The two massive attacks rocked the thruster and left holes in it big enough for a person to walk through. Harry and Mu added to the damage with their mega beam launchers.

Amuro and Sayla unloaded on the thruster with their funnels and hyper bazookas. Coop then unleashed in a massive barrage of missiles, bullets, and energy weapon fire.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Gorrath yelled as there was a massive explosion.

"Still want to start shit with us?" Ryoma remarked with a psychotic grin on his face. "I want to see if your skull is more durable than that of a dinosaur's!"

"Enjoy surviving for now Earthers," Gorrath growled as he took off for space.

"And we'll kick your butt again next time," Coop called out.

Harry wondered if Hermione would believe him if he told her about being a part of this.

V-V-V

If someone asked Harry where his friend Hermione Granger lived he never would have guessed correctly. As Cockermouth was not exactly a big place, or exactly well known. It had a lot of history, and a need for dentists like any other village or city would, but Harry would have figured she lived somewhere bigger and better known.

Still for Hermione Granger it was where she grew up and where home was. She was in her room looking over the Muggle Studies book and already looking forward to it the same way an anthropologist would look forward to studying a tribe that still used stone knives and whatever the local version of bearskin rugs were.

It left her wondering who she'd send a thesis paper to. There had to be someone in the know on magic that would find a paper on the backwater nature of the wizarding world interesting.

Hermione got driven from her thoughts as there was a knock on the door.

Seeing as no one was getting the door and saw what looked like a police officer at the door.

Hermione opened the door. "Can I help you?"

"Hermione Granger I am Auror Tonks and I need you to help me with something…"

V-V-V

Chapter Notes.

Gendo Ikari is from Neon Genesis Evangelion and yes he and SEELE are completely out of their minds with their plans.

Jaburo is from the original Gundam series. It literally is an entire city under the Amazon rainforest. It can literally produce thousands of mass produced mobile suits a day.

The Mimetic Beasts are from Godannar and let's just say the threat isn't minor as Gendo believes it to be.

Zentradi are from the various Macross Series.

Fire Bomber is a band that the main character of Macross Seven is the lead singer and guitarist.

ZAFT is the military force of the coordinator colonies PLANTs. Being able to support multiple generations of Coordinators (ie genetic augments) is an issue in Gundam Seed, but resolved in the follow up series Gundam Seed Astray...or they just never talk about that plot point.

The Spidercrabs are from Tekkaman Blade. Yeah they kind of were meant to fight humans without mass produced mechs so they aren't doing as well as in the original anime. The other troops of the aliens making them will be another story entirely.

Zeon and the various splinter factions of them is from Mobile Suit Gundam and various other Universal Century animes and mangas. The current name for the Zeon forces is Sleeves.

Those six Gundams is from Gundam Wing. Oh the group backing the those Gundams isn't done yet.

Yes Gundam Wing did blow up a space colony by itself.

The Zanscare Empire is from Victory Gundam. Publically it seems to be run by a queen and noble women. It actually is run by a man who is also the president of the Jupiter colonies. Though Gendo is being rash to discount the amount of damage the Zanscare Empire can do.

The Dinosaur Empire is from Getter Robo. Yes they are dinosaurs that have come up from deep under the Earth to retake the planet for themselves. They really don't like getter rays.

Doctor Hell is the major foe of Mazinger Z. A mad scientist who has done some twisted surgeries and also modified ancient giant robots for his own purposes.

The purple haired man is Major Gilliam Yeager and he will be important later.

Professors Gou and Hamaguchi are from Voltes V.

Professors Gou and Mamaguchi are from Voltes V.

Coop is from Megas XLR. He is a chaotic force with a super robot. He loves wrestling, cars, giant monster movies, and video games.

Ken Kaido is from Mazinkaiser SKL. He's a hotblooded and crazy swordsman, and one of the two pilots of Mazinkaiser SKL. He uses close quarters combat and a sword.

Ryo Magami is from Mazinkaiser SKL. He is the other pilot of Mazinkaiser SKL and is far more stoic. Well most of the time unless you hit the wrong buttons. He uses guns.

Jun Huno is from Great Mazinger and is the pilot of Venus A.

Amuro Ray is the original Gundam pilot and from Mobile Suit Gundam. A new type and one of the last men anyone would want to fight. He is nicknamed the White Devil.

Sanger Zonvolt is the Sword that Pierces Evil and an expert mech pilot. He pilots a super robot and uses a really massive sword. He also is rather insightful and a warrior.

Kusuha Mizuha is a nurse, mech pilot and health nut created for the Super Robot Wars games. She was childhood friends with Ryusei Date and his Bullet's girlfriend. Her health drinks are infamous for being really bad and able to take down people. There's also a good reason she doesn't like Bob.

Excellen is a cheery and flirty woman, and Sirius has a good reason to feel something very off with her. She is a part of the ATX team and an extremely skilled sniper.

Brooklyn "Bullet" Luckfield is also a member of the ATX team and aforementioned Kusuha's boyfriend.

Bob is the name I picked for the pug that Excellen has. We see in the end credits beach scenes in the Super Robot Wars Inspectors anime series. In which the dog goes and takes the bikini top off one woman, and the bikini bottom off of Kusuha. So yeah there's a good reason Kusuha does not like Bob.

Burning PT is a mech combat simulator tournament. It is quite popular and was where Ryusei Date was recruited from.

Major Kai Kitamura is 35 years old, happily married and has a daughter. Don't call him old or he'll show you why that's a bad idea. He can pull off some amazing things with his green Gespenst and yes he is the one who later in the chapter punched Gorrath's mech.

Sayla Mass is a new type and while not quite as infamously known to be a badass as her brother Char, she is still not someone to take lightly.

Preventer Wind is from Gundam Wing. He's the Char of that series, and his multiple names were mentioned in chapter 1.

Warmaster Gorrath is from Megas XLR. He is the leader of at least the Glorft ship that went into the past and has clashed several times with Coop. And yes using a giant thruster to slam the Moon into the Earth is his plan in "Don't Tell Mom the Babysitter is Coop".

Kaworu/Tarbris is from Neon Genesis Evangelion. In the Rebuild version he did have Evangelion 06 and both he and his Eva were on the moon. So yeah natural reason to show up for this fight. He's also the 17th Angel and it is not a good thing he has an Evangelion. He likely had would have as much an idea how the Protoculture of Macross fit with the birth of human in Eva as anyone else.

Rahna Byraban works with Mao Industries and is a mech pilot. She also extremely into yoga and teaching it to others. And teaching moves clearly above the skill level of the novices she gets.

Mari Illustrious Makinami is from Neon Genesis Evangelion. Her now wrecked Eva had four insect-like legs with wheels on them as how it got around. It really is freaky looking even by Evangelion standards. Mari has the perky attitude of Excellen and the insanity of Ryoma Nagare. She comes off as sweet, but like all NERV pilots is not right in the head.

Jorblocks is the alien slang way of letting them say testicles in Megas XLR. Used by the Glorft, and also seen used by aliens in the present day as well.

Athrun Zala is a coordinator and son of the lead warhawk on the PLANTS council. He will be important later.

Ryoma Nagare is pilot of Getter-1 and insane martial arts killing machine. Not a man anyone should wish to fight.


	3. Chapter 3 Mechasaurus Mayhem

Sirius was worried sick. Being left behind and unable to help Harry was the most agonizing thing he ever had to deal with. The waiting without any idea what was going on was slowly driving him mad. The situation was so dangerous in ways he was sure if he knew more he'd be even more scared and frightened for Harry's safety. Sirius knew that his godson was going into battle against someone willing to kill him and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

He could only wonder how Molly managed to deal with this. No wonder she had a clock to keep track of her family and what they were in. It probably was the only thing that kept her sane and able to sleep at night.

It made him wonder what the hands on that clock would be if her children were mech pilots. And she thought Fabian and Gideon got into trouble. It would nothing compared to what he thought the snippets of information he heard on a lot of things that sounded dangerous. And he was sure that it was all far worse than he was thinking. Aliens, dinosaurs and more out for conquest. And supposedly one of them could fire things Lily once told him things went into and were crushed by it.

He could imagine how scared James and Lily would be dealing with this sort of danger to their son. With him risking his life against things that could turn his old house into a bunch of kids hiding under their beds in terror. Remus would probably be beside himself and completely freaking out. Sirius hated that even being in that condition Remus wasn't here. Misery loves company and all. Also Sirius missed the sole living friend he didn't want to choke to death slowly and in the most painful manner possible.

Sirius knew he'd have to get back to finding Wormtail at some point, but right now he was going to take advantage of the fact he could get medical treatment and even dog food they were feeding him was far better than what he had been getting in prison. Sirius recalled Lily saying something about Azakan being nothing but massive human rights violations and was pretty sure it was.

Sirius had a feeling once he name was clear he had plenty of material for a tell all book about his experiences. Thinking about what he'd write in it helped calm his nerves a bit. Which was the best he could hope for right now. Frankly he would take that for now.

Only when Harry's golem returned and looked to be intact did Sirius feel relieved. From all he could gather this battle was for far more than thing he'd fought an entire war over. It made Sirius wonder if even You Know Who would be as feared if this sort of fighting was common. But now Harry needed him.

Harry nearly got knocked over by Snuffles. He was pretty sure if the dog was his proper weight he would have been taken off his feet. He actually looked forward to seeing his dog in the best health it could be.

"Glad to see you too," Harry said with a smile.

"Good job out there," Mu La Flaga said warmly to Harry.

Harry nearly froze as he rarely got praised for anything. Mu had this feeling he'd be tempted to let Ryoma break someone if he found out why. He had no idea Snuffles had similar thoughts.

Sirius was getting the feeling he should have run off with Harry out of country. Or broken out years earlier to raise Harry. He had a feeling Lily and James were less ashamed of him and more probably still in the afterlife wondering how everything went so crazy.

It all made him angry and sad that he couldn't comfort his godson like he wanted to. He then saw that one girl in pink and something about her put him on edge. Unlike the blonde with a similar sunny personality he could at least figure out why with this one.

The girl felt to him like Bellatrix if she had a sunnier personality. Which was actually rather scary to be honest. Perhaps he was being a little overboard in that comparison but that girl felt like she really enjoyed using her golem to fight things a bit too much.

Sirius was thankful she and a few others were the only ones to scare him like that. Even the Order of the Phoenix had some people like that so he wasn't worried about Harry's friends and comrades.

It did make Sirius wonder who Harry's friends were though. It was something he'd have to look into later. He hoped they were good and loyal friends unlike Peter was. The mistake of including him was one that he hoped Harry would be able to avoid. One that Sirius had a feeling had cost him and Harry far too much.

Right now he was glad Harry and safe and sound. That was the most important thing at the moment.

V-V-V

The weather in the Mediterranean nation of Riksent was pleasant and it was a perfect day to have a Gekiganger III convention. Cosplayers of the show plus people dressed like characters from Banblade and more roamed the old world streets. You could hear people talking about "Let's Gekiga In!"

It also made for the perfect cover for Gilliam Yeager to meet with Ryoji Kaji. Especially with the Second Child being a guest for the convention as an actual pilot of a real giant robot. If an Evangelion counted as a super robot or not was up to personal opinion. Something that was very mixed and the Second Child really like that very much.

"So has she hit someone that said a Mazinger unit or some other super robot is more awesome than Evangelion-02 yet?" Gilliam inquired as he was viewing the crowd on the streets below in a lawn chair.

Kaji chuckled. "If Asuka hasn't then she will before the con is over."

Ryoji wasn't sure who had gotten Asuka to be part of a panel with several actual mecha pilots, but he suspected Major Yeager had a very large hand in it. Yet if he couldn't prove that then NERV and SEELE wouldn't have much better luck. Still he was glad that Harold "Coop" Cooplawski, Ryusei Date, Kamile Bidan, and Koji Kabuto weren't able to attend this convention as he was sure that they'd definitely rub Asuka the wrong way or in Kamile's case she'd make fun of his name and things would not go well from there. As annoying new types always was a terrible idea.

Kaji had no idea that Gilliam would have put down money to see if Asuka would have developed a crush on Char if he was at the con. The man seemed to be able to do that, and Asuka wanted someone older than a teenage boy. However Quattro Bajeena, which was the current ID the Red Comet was using, had avoided the convention as well.

"Commander Ikari is afraid of Coop," Gilliam then remarked casually.

"The man is a walking disaster zone with his giant robot," Kaji noted. "I believe he once said no one gets to wreck his hometown other than him."

"And of course the incident he had dealt with causing a black hole on the Earth by creating a second one and the two ate each other," Gilliam mused.

"The whole S-Force incident," Kaji shrugged. "Even with that it was less insane than the whole Ultra Cadets one as they seemed to want Coop to deal with their problem when a lot of less property damaging mech pilots were around."

"I believe they were left a way to reach Londo Bell after one of them dated Goat," Gilliam said sounding extremely amused.

Kaji had a feeling he could ask his 'friend' if Goat and that Ultra Cadet named Sailor Galaxia were still together or not. It also made it wonder how someone gets the nickname like that man had. There had to be a story behind that. Hopefully it would be an amusing story.

"I can see Coop will be like those five were to you know who," Kaji noted.

Gilliam had to resist chuckling as the thought of those five Gundam pilots fighting Voldemort was amusing. Still they had been a massive thorn in the side of the Romefeller Foundation, and now that secret society was nothing more than a fading memory. The military arm of the Romefeller Foundation which was the Organization of the Zodiac or OZ had shattered and there was no one left to pick up any of the pieces. The only person who might have, Lady Une, had gone underground and no one knew where she'd gone. Even he wasn't sure where she was which said a lot.

"He is what he is," Gilliam stated. "I do look forward to seeing if he tries to be a cool older brother to the Third Child."

"I believe Doctor Yui Ikari never intended her Evangelion prototype to breath fire, shoot rocket fists, or have more firepower than a Zeong," Kaji said as he realized Coop would try to do that.

"He'd probably turn the Dummy Plug space into a turkey deep fryer," Gilliam said sounding very amused. "Or some other kind of cooking device."

"He would," Kaji agreed and didn't ask how Major Yeager knew of the Dummy Plug. SEELE, NERV and others had no idea how the man knew many of things he knew.

"So you think Evangelion-05 will ever be replaced?" Gilliam asked to change the subject.

"Perhaps," Kaji remarked.

"Anyone even sure what those mobile suits with corpses in them that wrecked Bethany Base?" Gilliam inquired.

"Not yet," Ryoji admitted. "Or what that one mobile suit that was their leader was. Personally I doubt Eva-05 blowing up in its face destroyed it."

"Yes a lack of any remains would do that," Gilliam said looking down at the crowd.

"And the fact that one of the Children got reassigned to Londo Bell afterwards shows how little anyone thinks of NERV being able to handle the Angels by themselves," Kaji sighed.

"So anyone taking the fact that Commander Kiva Andru being from the future means the Angels will be defeated?" Gilliam mused.

Kaji shrugged. "They aren't quite sure what to make of that. Other than probably a good thing Coop broke the time travel device as no one trusts him with the ability to do that."

"Of course I heard the Junk Guild still are trying to work out how he got his control set up for Megas to work," Major Yeager said with a bemused expression.

"No one understands how he got that to work," Kaji commented. "He's either lucky or more intelligent than even he knew he was."

"And if he somehow breaks through an AT field no one will be that surprised," Gilliam noted.

"I heard MAGI literally would put that under 'Of course he can as he breaks anything else' and not waste processing power trying to figure out how he did that," Kaji said with a bemused expression.

Neither men breathed a word of the possibly that Coop could be one of the Whispered. But both had heard of that term and it was scary to imagine if he was or was not one of those. However Mithril and other forces out to find the Whispered or take their secrets were also afraid of Coop. As would anyone of the insanity and chaos that Coop unleashed.

"And I have heard they are teaching Coop what the Evangelions look like so he doesn't accidently trash them as well," Gilliam told Kaji.

Ryoji chuckled. Ritsuko wouldn't be happy if an Evangelion got torn up by something video game controllers were a major part of how it was controlled. She took a great deal of pride in the Evangelions and that they were better than other nonorganic tech using mecha.

"Don't forget to ask that mysterious gourmet we know if you need the help," Gilliam remarked to Kaji.

"Or any of the other former Aggressors," Ryoji snorted as he knew exactly who that man really was.

"We are very willing to deal with problems," Gilliam stated.

Kaji was sure SEELE and Commander Ikari were considered that by Gilliam. Very big problems given their goals. Still at the moment they were the best choices he had if things went south.

"I'll keep that mind," Kaji said dryly.

"Good," Gilliam said with a slight smirk. "I might also show you how to hide that mobile suit you have as well."

"Advice from the expert," Kaji chuckled.

"Don't let your self loathing stop you from fighting," Gilliam then said looking Kaji right in the eye. "Let me tell you that I have far more than you have on that and I don't let that stop me or let me just give up."

Any retort or comment Ryoji Kaji had died in his throat as he realized that Gilliam was being completely honest with him. And that the former Aggressor had sins far bigger than his.

It was a humbling experience for the spy. One that left him without anything to say to be honest.

Gilliam turned and looked down on the crowd as he felt his message had been received loud and clear. And that perhaps Kaji and those of NERV that truly wished to defend the world would survive the upcoming Angel War. Plus all the other invaders, mad scientists, and whatever else that was around or coming.

V-V-V

Harry was doing something he'd wanted to do for some time yet never had a chance to do so. He was reading the various books Hermione had that wrote about him. It took a bit of work to get her to lend him these books, but Harry felt it was worth it.

One fact it didn't take him long to figure out even the textbooks just made shite up about him. No one knew how he survived that night and it was clear to him he was famous for surviving and someone made up a story that they all believed. Given people believed Lockhart without seeing if he could have actually done all he said he had made it easy for Harry to understand why all those stories were considered true.

Even if he had topped that by driving a giant robot and fighting aliens from the future on the moon.

It all left him wondering who was making money off of all the books, dolls, and such of him. Even if he was getting a cut of that money he'd still be embarrassed by it all. Something he doubted was happening. And of course not a single word of advice or such from anyone about that.

If that was a "everyone knows' thing then Harry had a feeling he'd want to go Nagare school of martial arts on people.

Harry rubbed his temples. "Bloody hell...I think I'll go to the gym."

He put the books away and changed into the standard exercise shorts and shirt most of the crew used. It didn't take him long to reach the gym and he saw the holographic "windows" that showed off various locations at random.

Harry was sure it'd confuse the hell out of Ron and other purebloods. He then remembered some of them had trouble understanding football wasn't a literal name for the sport. And the holographic display was way beyond a ball that could be shown to them and even a game could be played to show them how it worked.

Harry blinked when he saw in the gym Hayato Jin knocking the ears off practice dummies with one hit. He then went for the eyes, and on some of them the noses. The man had seemed kind of mysterious and cool in a way, but he also hadn't done that in front of Harry before. Yet this explained why Major Zonvolt included the pilot of Getter-2 as people he didn't want Harry to end up like.

There also was the fact that Hayato had such a disturbing and gleeful expression while he was knocking those body parts off. He enjoyed doing that to people.

It made Harry glad that soon the Getter pilots would be testing a newer and more powerful Getter unit. Because so far only the third Getter pilot wasn't creepy. Musashi Tomoe actually seemed like a nice guy. Musashi liked to eat, was nice to people, and didn't seem to have the bloodlust of Ryoma and Hayato.

Harry shook his head and started pumping iron with some of the lighter weights. He was glad he'd been taken to the gym after his physical and shown how everything here worked. Frankly Harry felt that Hogwarts could use a gym like this. Wood especially would love a room like this. And maybe it'd let him burn off some of that manic energy he had as team captain.

Excellen then smiled at him. Harry had no idea what Excellen was going to say or do. She was very chaotic that way.

"Working to be big and buff for the girls?" Excellen giggled.

Harry blushed. He had no idea what to say to women and especially Excellen.

"You sure you are doing it right?" she then asked him.

"I think so…" Harry said and then showed her what he was doing.

"Looks right to me," Ryoma remarked. "Good thing you are keeping it to the light weights."

Ryoma was sure that Harry was nowhere near ready for fist fighting tigers and the like he'd been put through for training.

"Just following the instructions on the wall like Nurse Mizuha told me," Harry told them.

"Just don't drink any of Kusuha's health drinks," Excellen remarked dead serious. That Ryoma shivered in fear scared Harry.

Inwardly Harry wondered if they tasted even worse than some of the potions he'd been forced to drink at Hogwarts. Though given a man who shattered dinosaur skulls with his fists was afraid of those health drinks made him wonder if he really wanted to find out first hand.

The Boy Who Lived then realized what he'd just thought and felt was kind of normal already. And imagining Hagrid not happy with someone doing that to dinosaurs. And Hermione possibly growling at Ryoma over that.

And the Getter One pilot then killing Hermione as she annoyed him. In very brutal and gory ways at that.

Harry turned his thoughts back to working out as that was kind of disturbing. And not something he wanted running around in his head. There also was the fact that Ryoma would make those reality.

Still he wondered if he could have friends like this at Hogwarts besides Ron and Hermione. It was kind of fun actually. Though he'd keep in mind those that really believed he was the Heir of Slytherin and to be careful trusting any of them. He wasn't an idiot and won't blindly trust those that would treat one ability he had as meaning he was dark.

V-V-V

Hermione had several days to sleep on the fact that one of her friends was who knows where and up to his neck in trouble. As usual. It seemed to be the natural state of being for Harry. Which worried her as Harry had way too many near death experiences at Hogwarts.

Adding to that worry was that she wasn't sure what Dumbledore could do. Oh sure there was getting Harry away from whatever mech unit he was with, but beyond that where would Harry stay? The after was in this case likely more important than the rescue. His family were dead or getting there so someone had to take care of Harry.

No matter what Hermione mused the after to be she kept coming back to the feeling it'd all be set up seat of the pants.

It this point she wondered darkly if the wizarding world could plan and pull off a fire drill without it being a complete mess.

It was not comforting to her in the slightest.

And even with her respect for authority figures finding out the Minister for Magic literally did something to be seen doing something made it hard to hold in any regard besides contempt. And even more so as he actually said those words out loud. Where did they find that fool?

Of course she also wondered if people still were bitter about Harry being able to speak to snakes. She tried to recall if the teachers did anything about rumors being spread and dark mutterings and more during that. Or if they honestly believed those rumors as well. If they actually did anything she couldn't recall seeing it first hand.

The whole aftermath of the 'he 'talks to snakes" incident along with Harry being sent into the Forbidden Forest after getting Norbert away was making it so hard for her to trust in the authority figures of the Wizarding World. It seemed to be hairbrained idea after another. Like actually thinking was beyond them. It was all react and sort it out later with magic.

And if she was more paranoid she'd think the traps for the guarding the Philosopher's Stone were to test Harry. Given how effective the last two protections were and the troll against anyone else besides a powerful Dark Lord that the first three protections were to cause a thief to think it was all going to be easy and the last three protections to catch them off guard and stop them.

That someone would have to get into a school full of children to go after it was something Hermione wasn't considering. That as good as those defenses might have been it meant the thief got into Hogwarts and they had a great deal of hostages to use for any plan to force the teachers to hand over the stone.

And also the fact that Dumbledore left the Mirror of Erised out in the open and that had driven many mad and just staring at what it showed. Something that could have happened to anyone that came across it.

Still she wasn't exactly sure what anyone would get trying to find Harry besides a beating as groups of mech pilots tend to have someone trained in martial arts. Or use of firearms. Not people you startle, made demands to or treat in a condescending manner and expect them to take it. And the Getter Pilots that would likely be the last thing on Earth you do before Ryoma Nagare or Hayato Jin murdered you.

She would tell Auror Tonks about Harry's letters and visits and hope that things would go ok. And whoever Harry was with won't beat up the Aurors too badly. It was the best that anyone could hope for in this mess. She just hoped that she wasn't making a fatal mistake.

V-V-V

Paradigm City was a strange place. It was the city with no memories and the locals said it happened 40 years ago. Except it clearly did not happen 40 years ago, and something more had taken place. Figuring out what that was definitely was proving to be a challenge. And also why it looked so much like the still standing and intact New York City. There also was trying to figure out why the locals were so afraid to go underneath the city and what exactly was down in that area.

In this city that confounded the rest of humanity there was a man with a vital job. A man named Roger Smith.

Right now he was being hunted by a mercenary named Gai Murakumo. Who was leader of the mercenary unit known as Serpent Tail. Roger wondered where they found a Perfect Zeong. The largest mobile suit ever made was certainly in the Megadeus's size range, and heavily armed as well.

Beck was laughing at this. "So like how I outsourced for good help?"

"Certainly better than your combining robot," Roger remarked.

Beck frowned remembering that debacle. Getter his combining robot had definitely not been in the league of. It wasn't even a major attack from Big O that destroyed it in one shot.

Gai ignored the banter and focused on the fight at hand. The Perfect Zeong was a very powerful machine, yet given he was a combat coordinator and not a new type he couldn't use the psycocommu controls for the the arms to send them around by wire.

Big O got rocked by a mega particle blast from the mouth of the Perfect Zeong. The fact there wasn't a hole through the Megadeus made Gai wonder what exactly the local mecha was made of.

"He's pretty good," Roger muttered.

"Money," Dorothy stated. "Gai Murakumo is only loyal to money."

"Think Beck will be insane enough to stiff him on payment?" Roger mused as he managed to grab one of the forearms of the Perfect Zeong and applied pressure. There was the metal crunching and the five mega beam cannons in that hand were made useless.

"The correct question would be if Beck has enough money to afford him and this mobile suit in the first place," Dorothy commented.

Roger didn't have a chance to reply as the Big O was blasted with the mega beam cannons in the other hand and forced to let go of the Perfect Zeong.

Beck watched the battle with glee. He had no idea why he was given a lot of money and that mobile suit to do something he'd pay others to make happen, but he wasn't complaining.

He had no idea Liberian Works wanted to make their own copies of Roger Smith, but needed more combat data to make that happen. That it included the original of one of their agents was only an amusement to them.

The pilot of Big O was good enough that they wanted his information on file. They wanted to be able to create their own carbon human copy of Roger Smith.

The Perfect Zeong was still holding its own even with a crushed hand. Beck had no idea if his check bounced that Gai would see if he could bounce...out of a window. Or at least enjoy if someone offered to pay him to do so.

The Big O was starting to show damage and even that was amazing as the Perfect Zeong could destroy Doms, GMs, and Zakus like they were made of wet cardboard. The Megadeus was far superior to those mass produced units.

Big O unloaded with an energy blast from the eyes. The blast knocked the Perfect Zeong back several feet.

Gai answered back with another blast from the mouth of his mobile suit.

Liberian Works had no idea that the original for one of their finest creations also was in Paradigm City and also watching this fight.

He had many names but the one he was known best as was Char. No one had ever asked him what name he prefers.

Char, or rather Quattro Bajeena as he was currently calling himself, had heard rumors of the Liberian Works and they were working on making a copy of him. Something that frankly disturbed Casval as he felt just one like him was enough for the universe. And he knew this clone or whatever the Liberian Works did exactly would have all his negative personality traits.

Of which he inwardly had to admit he had plenty of, and it was likely this clone would also have them amplified. And some Zeon faction using that clone as a rallying point. Which likely at this point wouldn't help anyone besides the Zeon factions at this point.

Char sighed as he knew he'd have to work with Amuro to combat that. It wasn't exactly something he considered very appealing. Not in the least the fact the White Devil used to date his sister.

He then chuckled for a moment for his sister to have a boyfriend with that name given she named her cat when they were children Lucifer. Plus it was better musing that than if he'd be missing an ally or two as Roger Smith and the leader of Serpent Tail still clashed.

Suddenly the ground started to rumble and buildings started to shake uncontrollably. After that was when a massive sphere covered in tubes burst onto the surface. A thick smoke started billowing out of all the various tubes and made the air thicker and a great deal warmer.

The Dinosaur Empire had come to Paradigm City as the vanguard of their taking back the surface world.

Which would leave one to wonder if they knew the Getter Team was busy with the new unit known as Shin Getter and unable to respond rapidly to this. Or perhaps it was just luck on their side.

Gai had a feeling this was going to get ugly as Dinosaur Empire forces came en masse into the city. And that he might have to save this city to make sure he got paid. At least that was how he was rationalizing it in his mind.

"This isn't good," Roger Smith muttered. He hoped Londo Bell was going to show up soon as the Dinosaur Empire seemed to be sending everyone for this. Roger won't be surprised if Emperor Gore himself was here watching this as it happened.

The Mechasaurus army was a dinosaur lover's dream as it had T-Rexes, triceratops, and more represented. Though they'd likely wish to do so from a safe distance as the Mechasauruses were heavily armed and dangerous.

Roger was very wary to see Gai firing on the Mechasaurus horde instead of him, but realized he really didn't have much else for help dealing with the rampaging dinosaurs right now. Not that was very reassuring.

"I really hope help that I'm sure won't shoot me in the back gets here quick," Roger commented. "Or it will be the ruins of a city without memory."

V-V-V

Harry had to admit it was never a dull moment with Londo Bell as he and the others got ready to fight dinosaurs out to retake the world. He blinked as there was still one pilot for Getter around. Thankfully it was Musashi.

There also the one Evangelion pilot from the Moon had something about him that put Harry on edge on a deep level. Which given Ryoma, Hayato, Ryo, and Ken didn't do that said a lot to Harry.

Though the fact that Evangelion had a dual chainsaw for a weapon probably didn't help matters much. It looked be be made to shred anything that it hit. And it looked like they wanted to see what did to a Mechasaurus.

'You find the most insane ways to wreck mechs around here,' Harry thought to himself. 'Wonder if Coop is going to work to make something that.'

He hoped he'd remember the boxing style he'd been taught. It was used by a man who seemed to end up with driving a "Zombie GM" and one that now was taught to Londo Bell's trainee pilots. It didn't suit everyone, but it worked quite well for those that could pull it off.

As much as the mechanics having to fix the damage afterward utterly hated it as it involved taking blows,but working to make it hit nonvital areas instead. So they tended to have a lot of work to do if someone was successful at the fighting style.

Harry just wasn't sure if that fighting style would suit him. Hogwarts to his knowledge didn't each teach fighting styles or even how to really fight. He didn't include Lockhart's dueling club as that was a joke.

He then shook his head as he brought up various menus on his Rezel. It still felt amazing to Harry that he been given this mobile suit to pilot. Plus Harry didn't mind the mech was still the standard blue.

It seemed to Harry his life kept turning into ….he wasn't sure what to call it. Phases? Eras? Thankfully it seemed this one he had weapons to fight back, people not holding him back to deal with pests, and back-up if things got crazy.

"Let's show the Dinosaur Empire how humans do things!" Ken Kaido called out.

Mazinkaiser SKL was definitely ready to trash some Mechasauruses. The two pilots of it definitely lusted to destroy to wreck some cyborg dinosaurs. They loved showing everyone why they were hell.

The mech pilots that weren't hotblooded merely prepared their mecha for combat. Captain Scarlet Hibiki was making sure the Wingle was fully prepared for this. She was the commanding officer of the Green Falcon Squad, which also included Mazinkaiser SKL aka Death Caprice Squad as part of it.

'Those GM IIIs better hold up,' she thought as that was what the rest of her squad had for mechs. So far most of Londo Bell had survived working with Ken and Ryu. Now it was time to see if the rest of Skull Force could ditch the 'dead men walking' reputation.

Graham Aker checked to see if his Flag was ready for what was clearly going insanity. Lowe Gruele had done some work on the mobile suit to make it stronger and even faster. He knew that he was going to need it. He also was glad the other Flag he had that was made to go into space was getting the same upgrades.

Amuro made sure all everything on his Gundam was ready to go. Despite all the danger and insanity being part of Londo Bell had...he had to admit this was better than the option of being basically under house arrest and watched liked a hawk for likely the rest of his life. And it was nice to have Shayla around even if neither of them were exactly sure what they had now. Or if it was anything beyond a deep friendship.

In the Venus A Jun Huno wondered why the "Mazinger Angels" as they were called kept getting perverts for weapons designers as one of them had basically breasts with triggers under it to fire acid from the frankly nipples. She found it to be a bit much to be honest. Even if the acid could eat through most metals. Really did everyone have to keep making breast based weapons for Venus A and the others?

Everyone also wondered how well Getter would be piloted with just one person. Especially given the Dinosaur Empire would want to destroy it first and foremost. Not that they exactly liked Londo Bell much given all the help they'd given the Getter team to stop the rampaging dinosaurs.

The Macbeth then shook and mechs started launching. Harry wished he had time to pull up some texts on various dinosaurs so he'd know what was turned into a cyborg and trying to kill him. Also he thought the ones with wings after them weren't dinosaurs technically.

Not that it mattered much as a pair of Getter tomahawks sliced through the cyborg Pterodactyl's head with ease.

"Do they pressurize the blood on those things?" Ken Kaido remarked as a massive burst of blood hit Mazinkaiser SKL.

"Maybe they do," Graham Aker mused as he opened fire on Mechasaurus army with his linear rifle.

"Eat Photon Beams!" Koji Kabuto yelled as he blasted a cyborg Giraffatitan.

Cybuster fired caloric missiles at the Dinosaur invaders. Then a sword was driven into the mechasaurus trying to sneak up on the Lord of Wind.

"Nice try!" Masaki remarked. "But it'll take more than that."

"I think they're going to try," Mu remarked as he fired his beam rifle at a swarm of flying mechasaurus coming right at them.

"Let them try!" Ken called out with a wide and predatory grin.

Coop let out a shout and slammed his head into a massive button on the dashboard of Megas. Massive missile launchers the size of the F90 Gundam came out of the back of Megas and unloaded a seemingly infinite supply of missiles on the Dinosaur Empire forces.

"And of course now our units would be heavily damaged," Raidiese "Rai" Branstein muttered as he was definitely not in the R-2 at the moment. He was instead in of all things the Nu Gundam Pre Test Type.

Rai never expected to ever be using the prototype of the Nu Gundam, but found it worked pretty well. He just had to make sure not to overheat it like a fool would. Also it was better than a Huckebein to drive as he really didn't look forward to piloting any model of a mech that testing the original had him lose a hand. Sure he had a metal replacement hand, but he didn't enjoy having to get one in the slightest.

"Just in time," Roger remarked as he drove the Big O's fist into a massive cyborg Utah Raptor that was much bigger than any fossils had shown it to be. The piston-like elbow of mech came in and Big O's fist went right through the Mechasaurus.

"Judging by fossil records this Dinosaur Empire is species from all eras of Dinosaurs," Dorothy noted. "Some long dead before the later ones came into being."

"Guess no one told them that," Smith noted with a slight smile.

Venus A fired the finger missiles at several mechasaurus. She then followed that up with a photon beam, and then her boob missiles. Sayla watched Jun's six as they fought the Dinosaur Empire.

"So do dinosaurs count as birds to Tetsuya?" Sayla inquired as she gunned down several mechasaurus. The pilot of Great Mazinger being afraid of birds was something they had discovered.

Jun shrugged. "Not really."

Boss Borot then decked a cyborg Giganotosaurus into the ground. The mech then did a muscle man pose.

"Wonder when Lowe will get a mech of his own?" Sayla mused. "Given the success of his work on my mech, Darleen and Boss Borot he definitely knows how to improve mecha."

"Sooner or later I'm sure," Jun remarked as she put the Venus A's fingers into the wide open maw of a T-Rex and fired missiles into the mechasaurus before it knew what was happening.

In a Hyperion Aya Kobayashi was using the beam submachine gun and the beam knife bayonet it had to full effect. She kept use the Armure Lumiere force field, and the beam cannon the mobile suit had to a minimum as they were massive energy hogs on this prototype unit. Plus she was sure the pilots of the first two of the trio of units were going to put those two things through their paces. She had to worry about surviving this fight rather than try her luck with an untested mech sized force field, and a really big cannon. She also wondered why this mech so many beam knives beside the one attached to the beam submachine gun. Which was four of them plus the one that was on the submachine gun. It was a bit much to her.

Mari had a wide smile on her face as drove her Messiah's combat knife into the throat of Pterodactyl mechasaurus. Sanger put the Evangelion pilot right next to Ken, Ryu, Ryoma, and Hayato on his list of people to tell the new recruits to not emulate.

Sanger also recalled what Gilliam had told him about the Third Child having utterly no training and the self esteem of a broken vase. He was going to have to fix that one, much like Gilliam had told him he would if he ever ran into Harry Potter.

The sword that severs evil had no idea why his former Aggressor comrade wanted him to train those two so badly, but after meeting Harry and seeing how he had done in combat he felt he'd made the right choice.

Speaking of Harry was attacking a T-Rex with his beam saber and wondered if calling out chesto was considered something Major Zonvolt did or anyone could do that. So he kept from calling it out for now. Still the beam saber cut through the mechasaurus like a chainsaw through butter.

Harry then put the beam saber away and fired his beam rifle to try giving the Green Falcon squad a hand. The several already blown up GM IIIs made it clear they were not doing so well against the Dinosaur Empire.

Captain Hibiki wasn't sure to be embarrassed or relieved a 'volunteer ensign' aka 'kid they found that piloted a mech pretty well and legally need to call them something for the paperwork' was helping save her squad.

One of said members drove the business end of a beam lance deep into a cyborg Triceratops. Lt. Tsubasa Yuuki didn't intend to die here. She then let loose with the hip mounted missile pods to make sure the mechasaurus was dead.

"Think she might last a while?" Ken asked Ryo.

"Perhaps," Ryo Magami remarked as he took over and opened fire on the cyborg Spinosaurus trying to sneak up on them. And then showing the Dinosaur Empire that the bottom of the ammo clips were razor sharp as Mazinkaiser SKL slashed the still organic eye on said Spinosaurus. There was a massive amount of blood from that spread everywhere.

Minerva X fired the breast missiles and in the cockpit Maria Fleed controlled the mech with the helmet she wore on her head and her telepathic powers. She looked at the Evangelion 08 and could feel something odd about the man inside it. Was he from another world? Or someone unique like so many she also worked with?

Given how much weirdness Londo Bell had seen she kind of wasn't sure exactly what it was or if it was a combination of things.

"Any idea when Shin Getter will be ready?" Major Kitamura asked Captain Bright.

"Unknown at this time," the experienced captain of the Macbeth admitted. "Doctor Saotome is rushing the process but who knows if they will show up."

"Probably with a last minute grand appearance," Kai remarked as they'd both seen plenty of those. He then introduced a cyborg Ceratosaurus to his personal trooper's shotgun.

Mechasaurus were not fond of the buckshot that said rifle had. Nor were they found of Great Mazinger using the thunder break attack on them.

The Big O fired out a massive energy blast at the mechasaurus army from its eyes. It still didn't seem to be enough as the Dinosaur Empire seemed to have an endless supply of cyborg dinosaurs. Then to Roger's surprise he found he had aerial support for a FLAG.

Graham had a determined look on his face as he took aerial mechasaurus forces out of the sky. He caught a few by surprise by transforming his FLAG into flight mode. Which while it wasn't hard with a variable fighter, with a FLAG doing that in a fight usually was considered completely insane. Graham Aker did it like it as easy as breathing.

The Nu Gundam was a near blur to the mechasaurus forces as it attacked. Amuro wondered if the Dinosaur Empire had a title for him like the Zeon forces calling him the White Devil. He then blasted a T-Rex with chainguns that was about to attack Harry's Rezel.

In his Tallgeese Preventer Wind(among other IDs he had) was glad he didn't have to fight Amuro Ray. A feeling that got deeper as the Nu Gundam unleashed its funnels and lot up close and personal with a swarm of Mechasaurus that were about to rush Getter Three. He then decided that Amuro shouldn't have all the fun and attacked with his heat rod and beam sabers.

Getter Three threw mechasaurus at the Tallgeese III. Metal and flesh didn't stand up to the melee weapons of the mobile suit.

While in the Arblade Ryusei Date was firing the G-Railgun and hoping he and the others were keeping the mechasaurus army contained. This city had enough problems as it was and didn't need an army of dinosaurs wrecking it to be added on top of that.

Ryusei was shocked when Gai took down a mechsaurus that had snuck up behind him. Gai confused Ryusei quite a bit in how he'd stab in the back someone that was a friend the day before if that was what his contract required. It made it hard to make of what the Serpent Tail leader would do each time you encountered him.

In his Evangelion Kaworu wondered why the dinosaurs hadn't died out. They and the demons were supposed to have their existence come to an end. Still it didn't stop him from cutting an Allosaurus's head off with his dual chainsaw. There were sparks and a burst of blood from the open wound. He then punt kicked the dead mechasaurus at his still living comrades.

Also something about this city was off to the Angel of Freewill. And he had no idea what exactly it was. Or if he really wanted to look all that close at it to be honest. He felt the same way about Getter Rays. Also there was just something about Mazinger Z that felt odd to him.

Kaworu then saw metal fists fly through the air and go through several mechasaurus. Mazinger Z if he was not mistaken. Or at least Mazinkaiser SKL.

He had been right the first time and Mazinger Z took the fight to the enemy and clearly was working towards the forward base of the Dinosaur Empire. Which everyone in Londo Bell was sure that Emperor Gore would be found.

Gai kept on surprising everyone by still giving cover fire to various Londo Bell units under attack with his Perfect Zeong. They weren't looking this gift horse in the mouth as they needed all the help they could get keeping Paradigm City from being turned into a forward base for the Dinosaur Empire. Especially help with a great deal of heavy firepower.

What the Alt Eisen's stake revolver did to a mechasaurus was extremely gory. Lt. Kyosuke Nanbu showed no expression on his face as a opened fire with his mech's autocannon at the cyborg SuperSaurus that was charging at him. He then fired his claymore missiles at the mechasaurus for good measure.

A massive foot then came down on the head and neck of the massive dinosaur. Megas gave the Alteisen a thumbs up. Kyosuke said nothing, but went back to work fighting off the invaders with a slight smile on his face.

Getter Three was busy slamming Mechasaurus troops into the ground, and firing Getter missiles. Musashi grinned as he got to show everyone what he could do. Ryoma and Hayato got to have all the fun and show off.

"Come and get it!" he called out defiantly.

"Oh they want to be friendly," Excellen remarked as she sniped several armored stegosauruses with chain guns and missile launchers that were charging at Getter 3.

"Friends we really don't need," Mu remarked as he used a beam rifle to help give Getter-3 some cover fire.

Sanger gutted a T-Rex and then fired off a blast from his mech's chest. "Forward!"

Boomerangs sliced through a Giganotosaurus as Honey Kisaragi used her Cutey Honey mech like she was born to do so.

Goat gave her a hand, and a cannon much like a certain custom Zaku II used. The tank cannon turned mobile suit gun worked like a charm on the mechasaurus forces. It also embarrassed Green Falcon squad a guy in a mobile suit made out of spare parts was doing better than them. Even if it had just before this battle been given a full armor upgrade like that Gundam number 7 the Junk Guild member had gotten his hands on was supposed to get.

"How is this happening? How can a pile of scrap driven by a junk yard owner do better than us?" Captain Scarlet groused as she used the rapier-like sword the Wingle had in one of the breasts to fight invading horde in the city. It cut through the metal and dinosaur flesh with ease.

Goat didn't hear her as he used the various sub generators and propellent tanks in the full armor add on to his still female shaped Darleen was not slower and less agile, but instead had more offensive power. It also didn't hurt Darleen also had a magnetic coating on the joints and motors. It was an underused way to increase the speed of a mobile suit and basically an experiment to see how effective it really was.

The mobile suit made of GM I, Zaku, Leo, and such parts actually was a decent custom mech that was everything the pilot wanted.

There was then a massive explosion as Megas blew a massive hole in the Dinosaur Empire's forward base with a left arm covered in beam weapons.

On said structure General Bat wondered how many that mech humanity had. One was more than enough in his taste. And he had no idea which of those units were single special units and which ones were mass produced at a glance.

The ones like that odd one with flame painted onto it however even to him seemed odd and he hoped that meant only one of them existed.

The structure then shook again as a large red mobile suit attacked it. Sayla, Kamile, and Amuro could instantly tell who the pilot of that mobile suit was. Or at least one of the two pilots.

"Getter Beam!"

Getter Queen was red...and white. Also it had a great deal of pink as well. Its attack with Getter Rays also was a devastating as that of the Getter unit to the Dinosaurs. They turned to puddles when hit by it.

And then a massive red unit known as a Nightingale opened fire on structure with a massive mega beam rifle. Sayla could feel that her brother was the pilot of that unit.

The second pilot of Getter Queen smiled and was glad to see Casval again after it had been too long apart for them.

Double Zeta then fired its head cannon at the Dinosaur Empire base. Inside it Judau was glad Coop and Lowe had managed to increase the power the Double Zeta had so it could stay in the fight after doing something like that.

"Getter change!" Musashi Tomoe called out and recombined the Getter jets into Getter One. "Let's Double Getter Beam them Michiru!"

"On it!" Michiru Saotome yelled as the two units started to glow at the their Getter Ray emitters.

"FIRE!" they both yelled as red beams slammed into the Dinosaur Empire structure.

Anything organic hit by the beams started melting like super heated cheese.

Then came Shin Getter One on massive black wings. Everyone knew it was a newer, meaner, and likely more powerful Getter.

In the cockpit Ryoma Nagare smiled like a shark that saw a crate full of baby sheep floating towards it.

He then called out "Stoner Sunshine!"

A massive ball of Getter energy formed in the hands of the mech, and then he hurled it at the Dinosaur Empire structure. A massive explosion rocked the city without memories. They likely weren't going to forget about that memory.

The effect of the attack made anyone even thinking questioning the name of the attack silent. Even Musashi looked impressed by the attack.

There was a crater in the ground where the Dinosaur Empire forward base used to be. Everyone was sure General Bat and Emperor Gore got out of there while the getting was good. As did Gai Murakumo in his Perfect Zeong as the massive mobile suit was gone as well.

"You're not dead?" Hayato Jin then asked in surprise seeing the original Getter was still functional. A rather battered and with some parts of the internal structure visible in a few spots but still able to fight.

"I had good help," Musashi remarked. "Still I'd drag all those dinosaurs to hell if I had to!"

"We're sure you would," Ryoma commented with amusement.

"And probably need to eat while you were dragging them," Hayato half joked as it seemed every time they launched for battle Musashi was eating.

"Hey I get hungry," Musashi shot back.

"Like Coop," Hayato remarked. "Or Koji."

Nearly everyone got a laugh out of that.

V-V-V

In the depths of Albania Lord Voldemort or Tom Riddle as was his birth name did feel good. The body he'd managed to possess was starting to go bad for reasons beside his possessing it. He had no idea what they were as even the force fighting the threat didn't know the cause of the Mimentic Beasts as they called them.

But now the cruel and sadistic sorcerer was in a time bomb, and one almost ready to go off.

V-V-V

Chapter notes

Mu La Flaga is an ace pilot nicknamed "The Hawk of Endyimon" and also a newtype. Not sure how he was one in the Cosmic Era universe, but he was. In this universe he pilots a REZEL Commander Type.

The country of Riksent is from Super Robot Wars OG and ruled by royalty that can see the future to some degree. The current Princess is the strongest one of those they have had in a long time.

Gekiganger III is from Martian Successor Nadeciso and is a "show within a show" that is a giant robot anime. Not sure how giant robot animes are still popular when they are a real thing, but it is a cult favorite. And also the basis of the society of the Jovian Lizards. And in the show they watch Martian Successor Nadeciso. Yeah it's kind of weird.

Banblade is another mecha anime show, but this one is from Super Robot Wars OG. Ryusei Date is a fan of this show.

"Let's Genki On!" is a catchphrase from Gekiganger III.

Major Gilliam Yeager was seen in the last chapter and is a reality hopping man who has gone by many names and been a villain and hero. He was a member of the Aggressors with various other people who have been introduced in the story, and one who has yet to show up. He's also a government intelligence agent so it makes sense he'd know of at least Ryoji Kaji.

Ryoji Kaji is from Neon Genesis Evangelion and he is a secret agent who frankly I doubt anyone but himself knows exactly who he is working for. Also not exactly in a healthy mental place however much he hides it from everyone. Something that applies to most people that work for NERV to be honest.

Asuka is from Neon Genesis Evangelion and is the pilot of Evangelion-02. Like everyone at NERV she's a total mess with a very massive ego. It covers up her own fragile sense of self worth. Also takes personally people not thinking her production Evangelion is the best. In a universe filled with Super Robots it really is not.

Coop is from Megas XLR and all the stuff talked about by Kaji and Gilliam happened in various episodes of the show.

Ryusei Date is from Super Robot Wars OG and is a fanboy of giant robots (Super Robots especially) turned mech pilot. He wishes to help people but has learned war is more than what they show in his animes. He also is a member of the SRX team.

Kamile Bidan is from Zeta Gundam and yes that is his real name. A newtype like Amuro and Char and not a man to make fun for his name. He is a man and he'll prove it with his fists if he has to.

Koji Kabuto is from Mazinger Z. He is the pilot of the mech the anime is named after and probably can match Coop blow for blow on eating, is a badass and calls out his attack names. He is one of the elder statesmen of giant robot pilots and Mazinger Z is one of the trinity for Super Robot Wars. Getter Robo and Gundam are the other two.

Char or Quattro Bajeena or Casval Deikum is from the original Gundam series and one of the last men anyone should want to fight. He also seems to inspire strong feelings in girls much younger than him. Though that has turned sour on him and that wasn't a good thing for anyone.

Hayato Jin is from Getter Robo and yes he can remove parts of people's faces like that with his fingers. Getter pilots were not hired for their sanity.

Musashi Tomoe is also a Getter pilot however he was originally created for the anime which was no where near as dark as the original manga. Hence why he's not a deranged psychotic killing machine like Hayato and Ryoma are.

Excellen Browning is from Super Robot Wars OG and is a bubbly and playful woman who is also an extremely good sniper with her own personal mech. She also is a member of the ATX team.

Ryoma Nagare is from Getter Robo and yes he has shattered dinosaur skulls with his fists. And is a martial artist and killing machine.

Paradigm City, Roger Smith, Dorothy R. Wainright, Big O, and Beck are from the anime Big O. Which had a series ending that made everyone's belief that 40 years ago something removed everyone's memories not true.

Gai Murakumo is from Gundam SEED Astray and is the leader of the mercenary group Serpent Tail. As said above his loyalty is to who is signing his paychecks and will stab in the back someone who yesterday was an ally to him. He is a Combat Coordinator and escaped from that project.

Liberian Works is a group that can make clones of people if they have enough combat data. They also have incredibly advanced technology to alter a human body and no one knows exactly what their endgoals are.

Dinosaur Empire is from Getter Robo and they are one of the main villains for the Getter team. And yes this is basically

Kaworu Nagisa is from Neon Genesis Evangelion and is the pilot of Evangelion 08...and also the Angels. So there's a good reason Harry should have this feeling there is something not right about the guy. And yes a dual chainsaw was a weapon planned for the Rebuild movies, but it was used in one of the mangas by Eva-08 so it definitely got included for this story.

Ken and Ryo are of course Ken Kaido and Ryo Magami from Mazinkaiser SKL.

Zombie GM is the name of the completely fucked condition the main character of the One Year War set Gundam manga We are Federation Hooligans left his mechs in. He was a professional boxer before becoming a mech pilot and used his boxing style of making blows nonfatal and blunting their damage. So his mobile suits despite looking like being only good for scrap metal actually still were working.

Captain Scarlet Hibiki is the commanding officer of Ken and Ryo. Not that means much as usually anyone working with the pair end up dead one way or another. In fact in Mazinkaiser SKL one of the Green Falcon Squad refers to them all as redshirts. She survives the Mazinkaiser SKL manga.

Graham Aker is from Gundam 00 and given the heroes of that series are well terrorists to be honest makes Graham one of the few people from the show able to work with Londo Bell. He's an elite pilot in a mech that is greatly outgunned by the Celestial Being Gundams and he still manages to give them a run for their money. Mechasaurus troops are not in the CB forces league.

Amuro Ray is of course from Mobile Suit Gundam and the original pilot of a Gundam. He has the nickname the White Devil and is one of the last people you'd want to get into a mech with.

Sayla is of course Sayla Mass and also from Mobile Suit Gundam and Char's sister. She might not have quite the reputation Amuro and Char have, but still you won't want to mess with her.

Jun Huno is from Great Mazinger and not someone to take lightly.

Cybuster and Masaki Andoh are from Super Robot Wars OG.

Raidiese "Rai" Branstein is from Super Robot Wars OG, and part of the SRX team. The team has three combining mechs. Well if they weren't in the shop. He did lose a hand piloting a Huckebein (re Gundam replacement for the Super Robot Wars OG material) in what was termed the Vanishing Trooper Incident. So yeah he's not really keen on piloting another one of those.

Boss and the Boss Borot are from Mazinger Z. A robot literally built out of scrap metal, but one Lowe has worked his magic on to improve. Exactly how much he has improved it is unknown.

Aya Kobayashi is another member of the SRX team. Normally she is in the R-3 but for this she is driving the Hyperion from the various Gundam SEED Astray mangas.

Mari Illustrious Makinami is from Rebuild of Evangelion and frankly is Ryoma Nagare with a candy covering.

Major Sanger Zonvolt is from Super Robot Wars OG. He is the Blade that Severs Evil! Also called the Blade that Pierces Evil as there's exactly a 100 percent concrete translation of a lot of this stuff to English.

Lt. Tsubasa Yuuki is a member of Green Falcon Squad and the only survivor of it in the Mazinkaiser SKL anime.

Minerva-X is from Mazinger Z. Well this version and it being piloted by Maria Fleed is actually from the manga Mazinger Angels. That manga and its follow up Mazinger Angels Z is a major influence on this fanfic.

Major Kai Kitamura is from Super Robot Wars OG.

Captain Noah Bright is from Mobile Suit Gundam and been captain of many ships. Here he is skipper of the Londo Bell ship the MacBeth.

Preventer Wind aka Zechs Marquise aka Milliardo Peacecraft from Gundam Wing and the Char clone of that show. Here he is the Preventer liaison for Londo Bell and of course takes part in combat alongside them.

Lt. Kyosuke Nanbu is a member of the ATX team and pilots the Alt Eisen. He is stoic, but a gambler and always willing to take the long odds. Not a man to get on the bad side of as he will end you.

Honey Kisaragi is from Cutey Honey and in Mazinger Angels piloted a Cutey Honey mech. So yeah she's here.

Goat is from Megas XLR and his mech is the previously mentioned Darleen 2.0. Plus it seems his mech has a full armor mode based off the 7th Gundam's proposed but never made full armor mode. Also it has magnetic coating of the joints and motors like Gundam "Alex" and the main unit of 7th Gundam (the full armor and other add-ons never got to production for it).

Getter Queen and Michiru Saotome are from Getter Robo, and the mysterious second pilot of Getter Queen is from Gundam.

Mimentic Beasts are from Godannar.


	4. Chapter 4

As Harry laid in his bed he found it interesting how he was so good at activities he'd never imagined he'd do. Like flying a broom, playing seeker, slaying a giant snake that had death vision, and now piloting a giant robot. It made him wonder what else he could do well if he put his mind to it.

"I wonder if I should take up playing an instrument or maybe try my hand at painting," Harry mused as he petted Snuffles. "I mean I seem to learn how to do things pretty quickly and might be fun."

Sure he didn't consider himself some elite mech ace, but he'd heard of pilots who had far rougher starts as pilots. Judau Ashta's start was called even by himself to be embarrassing as he had his mobile suit flail about wildly all over the place.

On the other hand he'd been trying to pilot Zeta Gundam and that suit was set up to Kamile Bidan's personal tastes and preferences. Which definitely were unique and hard for anyone else to use. Harry did not look forward to seeing if he could do a better job trying to get Zeta Gundam going.

There was Hikaru Ichigo who had trashed a lot of vehicles. Due to the ship Hikaru was the skipper of vanishing into the depths of space there was a lot of money going around that they'd find the Megaroad got crashed somewhere thanks to him.

And there was Coop. The grandmaster of destruction either on purpose or by accident. To the point a team of superheroes called S-Force thought he was a villain because of the property damage he caused. There also was that time he dumped giant aliens that had been kept in a video game like device into the ocean.

So Harry was glad he avoided getting that sort of reputation. In fact he relished among Londo Bell he really didn't have any sort of reputation whatsoever. It sounded rather embarrassing to be honest.

Hedwig barked.

"I hope you are ok staying in this space ship all the time," Harry said to his snowy owl.

The owl looked almost annoyed with him, but that was it.

"I'm sorry I can't have you going around, but it this ship seems to be going around the planet and I don't know where I'll be next," Harry admitted.

Hedwig flew over and Harry had to get up and get his owl's favorite. It was rats and not bacon like some oddly believed. Harry would never try giving bacon to his pet as owls were not made to eat that.

Harry kept checking to make sure none of the rats were missing a toe as he really won't want to accidentally feed Scabbers to Hedwig. He knew that as much as Ron complained he did care about his pet. And given people had owls and cats as pets he wondered why anyone would want to take a rat to Hogwarts.

He also mused that dogs should be on the list as cats, toads, and owls won't eat dogs. At least not most breeds of dogs. It'd have to be a small breed of dog to be unsafe at Hogwarts with the cats and owls.

"Man my mind goes weird places," Harry muttered. And part of him wondered if Hogwarts would have been better if instead of having to fight giant snakes or possessed professors he could talk with Ron and the others about things like if dogs should be a pet at Hogwarts or what foreign dishes should be on the menu.

Harry wondered if he'd be a seer wondering what it'd be this school year he had to deal with. It always seemed to be something. He laughed imaging it'd be that Shu guy Masaki talked about having an alchemist showdown with Dumbledore. It would have to be an impressive sight and hopefully not involve him at all.

That made Harry wonder if he should tell the others about Hogwarts as they knew that one guy was an alchemist and they didn't really seem to care. Or the fact there were a pair of talking cats. Or the fact they fought an army of cyborg dinosaurs a few days ago. Or a lot of other strange things they had seen or battled.

A school of magic probably won't be that out there for them. Though Hogwarts was definitely not ready for a visit by people that were part of Londo Bell.

They were kind of crazy. Even by the standards of 'the greatest school of magic" which Harry really hoped wasn't true. As by his experiences he was wondering what the other schools could be if that was the truth.

Frankly it kind of scared him the nightmares the other schools had to be if Hogwarts was the best. And Harry wondered what those other schools were called and where he'd actually find that information.

It made Harry wonder if he was going to the Hogwarts Trade School of Magic as he didn't know anything really beyond Hogwarts, Diagon Alley, Knockturn Alley, and the Burrow. He found that rather annoying. He wasn't expecting to know everything, but that was a rather limited. Painfully limited.

It made him wonder what he should know, but had no idea about because it seemed actually preparing Hogwarts students or telling them about the Wizarding World was too difficult for them.

Harry realized he'd had more time to think and ponder things on a starship between fights in an irregular military unit than he did at Hogwarts or when he was at the Dursleys. Once more Harry had to admit to himself his life was really weird when that was more peaceful for him and gave him time to be introspective.

He kind of looked forward to talking about this with Hermione. It'd at least be an interesting discussion. And that Ron probably won't have a leg to stand on in that conversation.

Harry then winced as he recalled his best friend wasn't even trying to live up to the goals he said he saw in the Mirror of Erised. Which left the Boy-Who-Lived at a loss as to how to get Ron on track with them. Of course the last school year they had so much happening to keep him from even trying to make Ron hit the books harder.

Plus Harry had lessons in even more so how useless Hogwarts teachers were in his second year there. The Chamber of Secrets thing and the monster he could understand to a point they had no idea so they were kind of lost and had even less free time than he did.

No, it was the fact they did nothing to help him when he could speak to snakes and everyone believed him to be the heir. Nothing to help him or that they didn't believe he did it or anything like that. And his house being his family was a complete joke and not a funny one either. By the definition of family the only one he had that he liked and to any degree trusted was Londo Bell. Harry had to admit he really hadn't had much luck on that regard.

Harry sometimes wondered how his coming to them appeared to the teachers. Was it as strange as it was to him? That they appeared to be useless or to simply get in the way. He was pretty sure Hayato would simply kill people that got in his way like that.

Harry went back to petting Snuffles. "Man I'd love to have a parental figure that cared. As it seems at Hogwarts if you don't have one they let people do anything to you."

Sirius had this feeling getting Harry to live with him would be insanely easy. And more and more that he was going to be really angry with Dumbledore and the others. As in trying to ram them with his motorcycle at full speed level angry.

Harry then looked through his trunk for something. It took a great deal of digging but he found it. Where he wrote down Hermione's e-mail address. Harry smiled as now he could e-mail Hermione as much as he wanted. And that was something he wished to do.

V-V-V

It was remarkably quick how Harry's e-mail to Hermione had gone from Hermione to Tonks and printed out for Dumbledore to read. And for it to confirm for Dumbledore that trying to get Harry removed from where he was a bad idea.

Albus knew that the group of irregulars that Harry was with at the moment were the kind to react to people appearing out of nowhere on their ship violently. Some especially violently and likely fatal to anyone that really annoyed them.

The good news was that Harry wished to go back to Hogwarts in the fall. He had no desire to stop his education, or let the current situation change that in the slightest. Though if what Harry had faced was normal he was going to go far beyond even the most out there Boy Who Lived adventure novel.

Not that it would stop the plans to take Harry back by force. Things had gone too far for a peaceful resolution with one very stubborn mind made up.

Albus didn't want think about the disaster he'd have to clean up as trying to take Harry away from his comrades and likely Cornelius being physically beaten at best. The worse case would be far worse and final than that.

It was likely something that would bring the Wizard World attention from the Terran League. The Statue of Secrecy likely would not stand up to such a close look.

Dumbledore feared it would lead to a group like Blue Cosmos after them. And seeing what magic vs. mecha would be like. A nightmare to end all nightmares would be unleashed on the Earth.

And all because Cornelius would want his glory and appearance of doing something!

V-V-V

Gendo Ikari, supreme commander of NERV, had a problem. Right as the time of trials would begin there was the Gundam Fight in his city. Which was something he considered one of the last things he needed as an annoyance.

When the VR simulation Burning PT wasn't enough there was the Gundam Fight which was to him a massive waste of resources with custom giant robots used to fight each other in cities and other places.

Though there was that 'village' in the Siberian Wastes designed to capture the mechs for study. Gendo found that made sense. Frankly it was the only element of the whole thing that made any sense to him about the Gundam Fight.

That they were able to legally do the whole tournament surprised Gendo. After all they had giant robots fight each other in populated cities. The Supreme Commander of NERV also hoped that the so called Master Asia and his student Domon Kasshu stayed far away from Tokyo-3 as their feats might cause MAGI to blow out something. The human body should not be able to do the insane things they were able to do!

MAGI literally was unable to predict what Londo Bell or their allies were going to do with all the x-factors they made. Something he was sure the military forces were aware of. And likely wanted to enjoy that group confounding someone else for a change. It didn't help matters when the closest military base to Tokyo-3 was used by Londo Bell fairly often, and considered by many the unit's Earth based headquarters.

Reportedly only Admiral Koichiro could read the Londo Bell after action reports and not get a massive headache. Hence why he was put in charge of Londo Bell.

Gendo was sure he'd be forced to deal with insane amounts of red tape after Sachiel hit Toyko-3, and Evangelion-01 would go on a rampage. Both events were vital to his plans, but he was sure any measure of independence he'd have from the military would involve paperwork and reports from Londo Bell. With he was sure forces working to tie NERV to Londo Bell as one of the associates of it like the Space Knights, Novice Noah, Preventers, and WSO. Plus Photon Power Labs, Saotome Labs, and such were allied with Londo Bell to make all the oddball forces that weren't mercenaries like Serpent Tail or SMS into effectively one force that could be watched and kept under control. Though Gendo wasn't sure where the League Militaire stood with them as Anaheim Electronics controlled them and they worked with anyone with the money to pay for their equipment.

If it didn't involve stepping into his domain even lightly he'd approve of keeping the various super robot forces, esoteric organizations, and ace pilots under a watchful eye and lumped together to keep from causing even more chaos and insanity.

But it did step into his plans and he didn't like that. And there was the fact he doubted the Old Men had a hand in it at all. Or cared that dinosaurs would disagree with them over what killed off most of their species.

The world had gotten a lot weirder since the start of the creation of the Evangelions. And likely even more than even the super robot fanboy Dr. Bian Zoldack would predicted or even wanted deep down. When your password was something from a giant robot anime and customized a giant robot for your daughter it was clear you wanted life to be like a giant robot show.

To say nothing of the fact the man helped fund work on a mech that could shoot black holes. Which if Gendo was honest didn't worry him nearly as much as the pilot of Granzon did. Su Shirakawa was incredibly intelligent, playing his game plan, and seemed able to read people and situations with a speed and ability that would make Sherlock Holmes green with envy.

'The things I have to put up to be reunited with Yui,' Gendo thought to himself. The insane tactics of idealists, psychopaths, Shu Shirakawa, Sanger Zonvolt, an overweight walking tidal wave of chaos, and moralistic heroes that he knew won't follow any plans was going to be really annoying.

Gendo made a note to keep the First Child away from these people. He didn't need her picking up weird habits from those people and they get copied into her memory back ups. Much like he worked to keep the First Child away from those plates, Grand Chers, and anything related to Orphan.

It won't surprise him if Orb's leader was willing to put aside his pacifistic ways and develop mecha of some kind to deal with the fact that the Orphan was very close to his island nation. A supposed ruins that were rumored to lead to doomsday for mankind kind of changed a person's opinion on weapons of war.

Also having the SDF-1 originally found its parking space on the Earth by that nation and the mess that happened after that also likely influenced that decision as well. That an island was ripped from the face of the Earth right next to Orb caused massive amounts of damage.

And Gendo had a feeling all of this would merely be the sort of insanity he was in for with Londo Bell around. He already loathed this situation.

V-V-V

"Leave it to Coop to find an ancient killing machine," Excellen remarked.

"It wasn't like we went out of our way to find it!" Jamie said defensively. Not that anyone really believed Jamie on that.

"Coop can't you even go on vacation without getting into trouble?!" Jun Huno asked as Londo Bell had scrambled to deal with a transformable killer robot with less processing power than their cellphones.

"Not really I guess," Coop admitted as R.E.C.R. considered them all to be like everything else his enemy.

"You're going to the scrapyard!" Ken Kaido called out to the big green robot with his usual psychotic smile on his face.

"We need to keep this away from the cities," Mu La Flaga called out in his Rezel Commander Type. "Only a moron would want to take a giant mech fight out of the desert and into a populated area."

"Hey even I don't want to wreck Vegas," Coop remarked as he fired his freeze ray at R.E.C.R.

"Stay focused people," Sanger ordered.

They all kept their distance from the power draining mech, and the Getter team kept from firing Getter Rays at it as they really didn't want to see if it could power itself on them. Or see if it liked being hit with lightning from a Thunder Break.

Kai Kitamura opened fire on the green robot with his Gespenst's shotgun. It seemed kinetic energy didn't count as absorbable by the rampaging mechanoid.

"You are all the enemy and therefore need to be destroyed!' R.E.C.R. stated as he didn't seem to even notice or care about the damage the buckshot had done to his armored exterior.

"He has a one track mind," Hayato Jin remarked.

"We break him into small enough parts and we'll be fine," Koji Kabuto commented.

"My kind of plan," Mari called out as she got into position to fire at the crude AI. She preferred getting close and personal with her foes, but she also preferred them to not be piece of junk robot either. It just wasn't as fun when they were robots and they didn't have any organic being of some kind driving them.

The VF-25G Messiah's SSL-9B Dragunov sniper rifle put a good sized hole into R.E.C.R. Mari grinned in a nearly Getter pilot style as she found that kind of fun. At least it was fun against tin cans like she was fighting.

Boss then took it as his time to shine as he shoved a fist of the Boss Borot into the hole. There was a groaning of metal. R.E.C.R. tried to get energy from the Boss Borot but it didn't have anything suitable.

The damaged robot managed to get out of Boss Borot's grasp,but the even bigger hole Boss left it was visible to all.

"Open Gate!' Ryoma called out and the Getter jets merged into Getter 2.

Hayato grinned psychotically and drove the massive drill arm into R.E.C.R. Metal was ground up and a thick black smoke came out of the processor of R.E.C.R. The drill was pulled out and then shoved right into that to make sure.

Sanger then beheaded the robot with his massive sword. Ken Kaido grinned ferally and shoved Mazinkaiser SKL's sword into the robot a few times as well.

Mari shot it a few more times with her sniper rifle. No one wanted this thing getting back up again. Harry and Mu helped out by using their grenade launchers on the prone robot. THey also didn't want this thing getting up ever again.

"So who wants to go on vacation in Vegas?" Coop asked as the wrecked green robot was left in the desert.

"Don't we have to follow a lot of things for getting shore leave?" Harry asked.

"Everyone in the command staff is kind of use to us doing weird things," Mu admitted to Harry. "And probably also consider this keeping an eye on Coop."

"I already asked and gained permission," Kiva spoke up. "As I had a feeling something like this would happen."

Harry figured you didn't have to be a seer to know Coop got into trouble, and called in for backup when he needed it. He then grinned as it'd be fun to tell Hermione about visiting Las Vegas.

After they left they had no idea that people working for Rondo Gina Sahaku quickly loaded up the fallen robot and took it for study. The robot's ability to absorb energy was very interesting to them. Perhaps it could be useful for the other projects the family was funding.

V-V-V

Harry grinned as Las Vegas was a lot of fun. He couldn't gamble but he was able to enjoy the cheap food, theme park rides the various hotels had, visiting art museums with Captain Aya Kobayashi, and other such things being offered. It was things he never had gotten to experience before and he was loving it. So that he was unable to gamble was not an issue for him at all.

Plus Kyosuke Nanbu was doing pretty good at the gambling anyway. Seemed he always was good at playing the long odds.

Harry was surprised when a spacy looking blonde girl sat next to him as he watched Koji and Coop get their money's worth for an all you can eat buffet. And Coop probably showing why he was Lord of the Big Pants. Frankly Harry rather call Coop Lord due to that than call Riddle a lord.

"Hello Harry Potter," she said and Harry was shocked anyone here knew who he was.

"Umm...hi," Harry stated. "Don't expect to see people that knew of me here."

The girl smiled at him. "Daddy and I came to see if the alchemist singer Elvis was around. Just impersonators to be found. Guess he really did end up in a retirement home and fight a mummy."

Harry blinked as he wasn't sure what the proper response to that was. After a moment something came to him.

"And you are?" he asked.

"Oh I forgot to introduce myself," she said. "I'm Luna Lovegood."

"Nice to meet you," Harry said as he figured that worked. And realized he really needed to get to learn who was at Hogwarts better. He barely knew people in his year and below him in his own house. And others that made themselves hard to forget.

"Ravenclaw a year behind you," she then said as she could tell he had no idea who she was.

"I need to interact with more people," Harry admitted. "I'm in town with my military unit and we're on shore leave/expecting Coop to get into even more trouble again."

"What military unit?" Luna inquired. "And aren't you a bit young for that?"

"Well it's Londo Bell and to be honest I'm not sure what is or isn't normal half the time anymore," Harry shrugged. "They pretty much have the rank of volunteer ensign for people like me that seems to work. I also seem to be cutting it as a mobile suit pilot."

Harry then blinked and saw an oddly dressed man in robes. "And is that your father?"

Luna nodded and answered his unasked question. "In Vegas so many people dress different that no one notices or cares what you wear."

"They just look a little warm for this place," Harry told her.

"Those are daddy's robes that are designed to absorb sweat and keep him cool," Luna grinned.

Harry then noticed Luna's father was taking to Masaki...and also Kuro and Shiro. That surprised Harry far less than the fact Masaki managed to end up the same place everyone else had for lunch.

There also was a blue haired woman that got an autograph from Major Kitamura and was going around trying to get them from everyone else. Harry figured she was a fangirl of Londo Bell or something. It was something that kind of surprised Harry, but getting fans for being a mech pilot was better than for something he didn't remember doing. Or who knows what happened that Halloween.

Harry took a look at what Luna was wearing and it was interesting. Even by the standards of the people he knew. A t-shirt so orange that Ron would love it, aquamarine pants, little bright green Gundam head plastic earrings, and the weirdest pair of red shades he had ever seen.

"There were a pair of orange sunglasses but they didn't look like me," Luna said as she put her hands together in a pose.

Harry wasn't sure how there wasn't a professor besides Lockhart with melted brains if this was normal for Luna. Or Hermione as he was sure his friend won't be able to take this for long without something having to give.

The Boy-Who-Lived kind of liked it. She wasn't boring and acting like he was either a golden savior or a Dark Lord.

It was refreshing and given what his coworkers were it wasn't as out there as it could be to him. Harry hadn't even met the other Londo Bell ship captains and whatever mech crews they had. Or even most of the associates of Londo Bell.

All Harry could figure was that pretty much everyone that was part of Londo Bell and worked closely with them was unique and irregular. And he was sure the admiral in charge was different from the norm as well. Though he hadn't met or heard of who that admiral was, but there was no way they'd be normal.

It actually kind of comforted Harry quite a bit as it meant he had a place he belonged. That that place was with crazy mech pilots he wasn't sure what that said about him. Perhaps that he was a hero or maybe he was crazy. Or both.

"As long as you are happy with those glasses," Harry then stated. "And is there is something on my face?"

Luna appeared to be looking him slightly to the side.

She just smiled at him, and Harry wasn't sure what to make of that.

He just shrugged and wondered if the others would joke he got a girlfriend faster than Jamie could. The man just had no luck with girls. Even Goat had way better luck from what they said, and pictures of that Ultra-Cadet he took out to see a movie.

Though given how the Ultra-Cadets and Londo Bell met made him wonder how they had heard of Coop but none of the Macross fleets or Earth's other famous pilots. Still he heard now they kept in touch with Londo Bell in case of another disaster.

Harry then turned his head and noticed Luna was keeping a close eye on Kaworu. Maybe she had the same sense he had about there being something about that guy. Something that Harry wasn't sure what it was.

And that Luna also kept a close eye on Excellen Browning as well. Someone else that Harry just had this weird feeling about.

It made Harry feel slightly better about having those feelings about the two. Feelings of what he couldn't quite put into words. With him not sure why he had those feelings about those two.

Harry then got handed a piece of paper with Luna's e-mail address on it. He smiled and then wrote down his e-mail address on a napkin.

"Thanks," Harry told her. "Though too bad I can't e-mail Ron. Somehow I think even explaining e-mail to him would require several hours and a lot of things before even getting to it."

Luna shrugged. "Yes I know how Ronald can be. I'm friends with Ginny and live close to them."

"Really?" Harry said surprised. "I won't have minded meeting various neighbors around the Burrow last summer as long as it wasn't to just stare at my forehead and treat me like I was some new conversation piece."

"Oh my father and I were out most of last summer," Luna explained.

Harry picked up no mention of Luna's mother and didn't pry. He had a feeling it was something to just leave alone. If Luna wanted to talk about then she would.

"So any idea if Koji or Coop will win?" Harry asked to change the subject. "Jamie has told me overeating just makes Coop less hungry and I'm also told Koji is a glutton."

Luna pondered that. It was an interesting question as both men had piles of plates around them now and their friends cheering them on.

"They certainly are evenly matched," Luna mused.

"That they are," Harry grinned. He wondered if anyone of his team mates were betting on this. And who Lt. Nanbu would put his money on. That probably would be the actual winner of this contest.

"One takes a strong stomach to watch this," Rai commented and Harry wondered how long he had been there.

"We both know a big eater," Harry admitted. "One of my friends."

"Though I am sure Ronald would love to try being Lord of the Big Pants," Luna grinned.

Harry also grinned at the mental image of Ron trying his hand at chess tournaments and at speed eating contests. He knew his friend would enjoy those a great deal.

"That level?" Rai asked as there were stacked plates all around Coop and Koji now.

"Probably not Coop's level," Harry admitted. Thank Merlin for that as the pilot of Megas didn't appear to be stopping any time soon.

"I think Coop is in a class all his own," Rai mused. "Thankfully."

"Even I can't eat that much," Musashi noted as he'd been just enjoying some food at the table next to the one Harry and Luna were using.

Then came something that made Koji and Coop stop cold in their tracks in eating. Kusuha Mizuha walking into the buffet with what looked like several water bottles full of a health drink. Harry figured he had to do it given after skelegrow it was hard for her feared drinks to top that in foul and terrible taste.

Harry walked over to Kusuha. "I'll try one of those."

The rest of Londo Bell looked like Harry said he'd eat a handgrenade. They all had a feeling that might taste better. Even the fangirl getting their autographs had a similar expression and clearly had heard of the infamous health drinks.

Kusuha smiled hearing that and handed Harry one of the water bottles. Harry drank it.

Harry later would admit that was a mistake. And it tasted like he drank grass. At least at first and then it got bad. Extremely bad.

Harry wasn't sure what happened next as he then blacked out with shouts sounding like they were far off in the distance.

V-V-V

"Ugggggggggggggggg," Kei Katsuragi groaned as he tried to figure out what he did last night. And then had the realization that he hadn't been drinking or picking up ladies last night. He'd been on a mission.

And the reality altering bomb he'd been making work had gone off in his face! Oops. Which made Kei really hope all evidence of that was gone as he was to stand down before that would mean he'd get court martialed. Plus also was really embarrassing and something he never wanted to get out.

"Ok next time I'm told a bomb is busted I won't look it over and try to make it work," Kei muttered as he sat up.

He then wondered where he was. The room he was in screamed wealth and expensiveness.

"Ah Mr. Katsuragi," Kei heard behind him and turned to see a well dressed man with purple hair. Hair about the same shade of purple as Kei's.

"Umm...hi," Kei said not sure what else to say. As he was sure the guy wasn't behind him when he looked around.

"Oh where are my manners...I am Klein Sandman and welcome to my humble castle," the very hammy man called out.

"Castle?!" Kei said in surprise and soon got to see his host had tons of maids. What his girlfriend Tina didn't know won't hurt him.

Klein smiled and wondered exactly how his guest would take being twenty years out of time. And the father of a young woman.

Though he also wondered what was keeping his brother in law. He seemed to be running late. Not that having more time to prepare was a bad thing at all, but he had a feeling Hyugi ran into the Radam's staging ground in this system.

Beings able to shoot antimatter blasts would slow down any invading fleet that had the misfortune of running into them. It'd be more amusing to Klein if it wasn't merely two feral dogs fighting over the same bone.

Plus that cyborg and his annoying cabal with their 'Time of Trials' utter nonsense about to start as well. Such a petty little group. One would think they wanted to have their "pawn" beat them. Or they thought they could turn his killing them into part of their becoming gods.

However that still was better than the Reclaimers. Klein was prepared to have a swarm of psychologists go down to Orphan if need be to deal with that disaster in the making. There was enough work to be done already thank you and breeding ground of crazy didn't need to add to it. Klein doubted if anyone actually told the Reclaimers that it would go over well.

Klein did have to admit to himself that humans would scavenge and try to get working any starship that landed on the planet was a bit amusing. Though Orphan and a Supervision Army gunboat were not what he expected to find a parking space on the Earth. However that Meteor 3 as they called it was something he expected.

However the use of the technology in it in a way to minimize the devastation in the Vanishing Trooper Incident and yet make it seem like humans had blindly used it was a very big surprise.

'Still that is what makes this planet so much fun,' Klein thought with a smile.

V-V-V

Harry came to hearing "And he literally drank those of those things?! Willingly?!"

"Yeah we can't believe he did that," Harry heard Ryusei Date comment.

Ryusei really wondered how anyone could even think of drinking his friend's health drinks. Then again he also was the first person to ever have had to try one of those unholy things. And they hadn't gotten better since then. They probably had gotten even worse as time went on to be honest.

Harry then managed to sit up and saw a wide array of expressions. Shock, horror, awe, and more.

Though Harry wasn't sure it was all for him or the fact that Luna was sniffing one of those 'health drinks".

Sanger snatched the bottle for her hand. "You do not want to drink that foul concoction."

Harry chuckled softly. "Yeah it tastes really bad."

Everyone who had the misfortune of drinking one of those health drinks shivered and wonder how Kusuha could not get those things took down nearly everyone who drank them. With the few it didn't being special in some manner.

"So you feeling alright?" Mu asked. "No longer feeling crazy?"

"Even I think what you did was insane," Ryoma admitted.

"Well I don't intend to do that again," Harry said and looked to see where he was.

It was the sickbay on the Macbeth. He was surprised that Luna had come with him to it.

"She wants a La Gias mech," Sanger noted sounding like he really didn't want her anywhere near Londo Bell's usual madness.

"I always wanted to ride in a spirit powered mech," Luna admitted.

"Not sure how she knows about La Gias," Mu shrugged. It was less a matter of it being secret as it was that the place tended to give the brass headaches when it came up.

Snuffles then leaped into Harry's bed.

"Ok I'll not drink things that scare everyone," Harry said as the dog had a worried expression. Snuffles seemed to be a very expressive in emotions dog.

"And we're sure it still won't sink into her how bad those things are," Ryoma sighed. "I mean one of those things managed to take down Coop!"

Harry blinked as that said a lot given the things Coop had eaten and kept going. Ryusei looked sheepish. He never imagined his long time friend could create things that could be classified as weapons when they were younger. Now it seems to be something she did easily. Frighteningly easy.

"So how long was I out?" Harry then asked. "And anything crazy happen?"

"About that…." Mu said with a nervous laugh.

"What happened?" Harry asked a bit sharply. With this bunch it could be anything.

"That is an interesting story," Ryusei admitted.

"What. Happened."

"They asked Daddy about Hogwarts," Luna told him. "Not by name but wondering about the boarding school we went to."

"Oh boy….." Harry sighed as he was sure they'd believe it and had seen enough weird things to not discount magic out of hand.

"It won't be the first time we encountered magic," Ryoma admitted. "Not after that time Coop got a video game that sent us into that dimension."

"And that is why the King Sccasher game is not to be used ever again," Sanger said sounding slightly amused. "No matter how much the Lovegoods want to explore the Hara-Hara World it is a gateway to."

Harry saw Luna pout at that. He wondered if she had heard about that game and other world long before now or not.

"And why most admirals won't want to get our reports," Ryusei said with a shrug. "Well that the whole Bryson's Well incident."

"There's a lot of stuff that you guys have done that I need to read about isn't there?" Harry asked surprised at how it seemed Londo Bell was topping even him in crazy experiences.

"Yeah pretty much," Ryoma remarked.

"Still it has explained what that unknown substance in your blood is," Sanger admitted. "That is dealing with the snake venom that should have killed you painfully in a minute."

Harry realized these people and the rest of Londo Bell probably were the closest thing he had to peers. And that likely learning all this will not really change things much as he doubted they'd look at him any differently.

He found he really liked that feeling. That he was just Harry, that guy who piloted a Rezel, to them. And it made him smile thinking about having one of these guys sign his permission forms. Sure beat having to try to get his aunt or uncle to sign them.

Harry then frowned as that reminded him of his family being dead. He felt bad about how much he liked that his life had gotten better with them dead. Did that make him a bad person for feeling that way? Or just made him human?

"Nice job," Ryoma said and got Harry out of his thoughts. "On the giant snake."

"Thanks," Harry replied as he was sure Ryoma was being sincere on that.

"Of course if I had to put up with the same shit they gave you I'd have smashed some heads in," Ryoma remarked.

Harry had a feeling Luna told them everything. And that she knew a great deal about at least his last year in Hogwarts. Which made a lot of people look very bad. And he could imagine Snape being nasty to Major Zonvolt or Ryoma or Merlin help me Hayato Jin and they give Snape a few new openings.

"Also that it seems that some escaped prisoner is after you," Sanger then stated.

He then sighed. "Ryoma is doing that psychotic smile of his again isn't he?"

Harry and Snuffles nearly wet themselves at the raw insanity of Ryoma's smile and the look in his eyes. He looked like he was going kill people just because he felt it'd be kind of amusing.

Ryusei and Mu pointed were not looking in Ryoma's general direction.

"What?" Ryoma said. "I look forward to meeting that Sirius Black guy and crashing him."

Which frightened Sirius as this guy was looking for a fight, and likely kill him. For fun at that. It gave him another good reason to stay as Padfoot and keep a low profile.

Though it did give him ideas if he could get Harry to see the truth who to have help parade Peter around to show he was still alive. Even if it was likely with at least one leg broken. It was a fun day dream for Sirius.

Harry was relieved in that for once he was getting vital information ahead of time and not right before encountering the guy after him. And given this was a wizard likely won't have his own mech.

"Also there is a wedding coming up," Sanger said to change the subject. "Not sure how many of us are invited but an ally of ours is getting married."

"Hope it gets him out of that funk he got into," Ryoma mused. "He used to be something, but once he lost her he just shut down."

Harry got a feeling there was a long story behind that. One likely had a bunch of giant robots also involved. Still he'd never been to a wedding and it probably was going to be interesting. Even before it was likely force would attack it.

That seemed like what happened when a bunch of mech pilots got together.

V-V-V

Shinji Ikari stared at the message. A one word letter from his father and a picture of a woman in a swimsuit. He really hoped said woman wasn't to be his step mother and his was some massive mind game by his father.

His pessimistic nature made him feel he really shouldn't get his hopes up on that.

V-V-V

Shu Shirakawa passively watched message that was being broadcast into deep space on repeat.

"Hello, Hello. Friends and neighbors I have not seen yet.." the message started on this repeat. "This is the one who wants to contact aliens as a friend."

Inwardly Shu sighed as this man clearly had no idea how dangerous space was.

"I am a representative of the third planet of the Solar system called 'Earth'," the message went on. "Matthew Denton!"

The message ended this looping of it with "Please respond to this message."

Shu wondered who was going to answer this interstellar call, and how bad it was to be.

Neither men had any idea what was going to answer that call with conquest. Though Shu won't be surprised at that wasn't anyone that wished to spread friendship and universal brotherhood.

V-V-V

Gilliam Yeager smiled slightly as he saw three and not two Gundams be unloaded at Izu Base or Far East Base as some called it. The military base was being used as the primary base for all mechs that would be on-hand when the Angels attacked Tokyo-3. It literally was the closest base to Tokyo-3 and one Londo Bell used extensively.

The Physalis, Zepthyranthes, and Dendrobium Stamen were being driven the test pilot team Glory Stars and Gilliam had a feeling Masaki meeting them would be amusing.

Of course there also was another surprise he had ready for the Angels, SEELE, and NERV. One he was sure that they'd hate.

"You are a hard man to find," Gilliam noted to the man watching him. "Though given the mess you made Heero Yui I shouldn't be surprised."

Heero said nothing to the intelligence agent.

"Right," Gilliam sighed. "To the point then. There will be invading giant organic beings out to destroy the world coming to Tokyo-3. A boy is being sent to pilot one of the giant robots able to take down the energy field these invaders will have and he's completely untrained. Frankly he is more like chewing gum to many in command of this little conflict. We are going to need all the help we can get. So what do you say?"

"Mission accepted," was Heero had to say.

V-V-V

Chapter Notes

Judau Ashta is from Double Zeta Gundam and yeah he didn't exactly have an impressive start with Zeta Gundam.

Kamile Bidan is from Zeta Gundam.

Hikaru Ichigo is from the original Macross and better known in the West as Rick Hunter.

Coop is from Megas XLR and is a chaotic force.

S-Force is the Megas XLR pastiche/parody of Super Sentai, Battle of the Planets/Team Gattachaman, and Voltron. They clashed with Coop thinking he was evil instead of just destructive in his fights. He then trained them and their mentor considered the team completely ruined because of that.

Hayato Jin is from Getter Robo and is a psychopath able to destroy people using his literal fingertips.

Gendo Ikari is from Neon Genesis Evangelion and is a very messed up person and a crap father. Leader of NERV and working to reunite with his wife in Evangelion-01 instead of save the world.

Gundam Fight is from G Gundam. Only without the nation of the winner being the ruler of the world for about 4 years.

Burning PT is from Super Robot Wars Original Generations and is a VR simulator contest. The cockpit for the game is the same as that of a Gespenst. Likely on purpose as it was also used to recruit pilots. Ryusei Date was recruited after a major Burning PT tournament.

Master Asia and Domon Kasshu are from G Gundam and can do things that would be normal in a super martial arts anime.

Admiral Koichiro is from Martian Successor Nadesico.

The Space Knights are from Tekkaman Blade.

Novis Noah is from Brain Powerd. They study the organic engines of the Brain Powerd which are organic mechs. However they are far beyond the Reclaimers who have been studying those for many more years.

The Preventers are from Gundam Wing and an organization to deal with large scale threats to world peace.

WSO is from Mazinkaiser SKL and a worldwide government organization with cutting edge technology. They have the Skull Force as their military unit.

Photon Labs is from Mazinger Z and the home base of Mazinger Z and various allies.

Saotome Labs is where Getter Rays are researched and also the base of operations of the Getter team.

Serpent Tail is from the Gundam SEED Astray side material. A mercenary unit that no one sane really should mess with.

SMS is from Macross Frontier and is a private security force.

League Militare is from Victory Gundam and is a private force funding by Anaheim Electronics. They also are very willing to put into use any units and equipment they salvage from their battles.

Anaheim Electronics is a company that makes Gundams and other UC era mobile suits. Their company is set up so it can sell equipment to any side in a conflict and claim whoever did the selling if caught did it without anyone knowing. They really hate that other companies have government contracts on mecha.

Bian Zoldark is from Super Robot Wars Original Generations and after studying METEOR-3, the Macross, and possibly Orphan suggested that aliens were coming to invade the Earth. Given the main guns on the Macross he was believed. Doctor Zoldark is also a huge super robot anime fanboy.

Shu Shirakawa and Granzon are from Super Robot Wars Original Generations. A super genius with various degrees and also an alchemist. Granzon is his mech and it can shoot black holes. Not something you want to mess with.

Sanger Zonvolt is from Super Robot Wars Original Generations and he is a badass who uses a massive sword and a massive mech to kick a lot of ass.

Grand Chers, Orphan, and Plates are from Brain Powerd. Grand Chers are organic mechs, and come from Plates. Which are big enough for Megas to use like Captain America's shield. Orphan is an organic spaceship that ended up at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean. And ground zero for a group of scientists and generally messed up people calling themselves the Reclaimers. Literally no one in the Reclaimers is what one could call psychologically balanced in the slightest.

Orb is from Gundam Seed and is a made up nation in the South Pacific. Right around where Orphan is, where the Macross landed and METEOR-3 landed. So they probably do have a good reason to build their own mech combat force.

Excellen Browning is from Super Robot Wars Original Generations and is a sniper and a very open person.

Jame is from Megas XLR and is Coop's cowardly friend.

Jun Huno is from Great Mazinger and is a bad ass.

Ken Kaido is from Mazinkaiser SKL and is a badass and uses swords and melee weapons.

Mu La Flaga is from Gundam Seed and is basically a newtype. Not a man to cross.

Kai Kitamura is from Super Robot Wars Original Generations and has a wife and daughter. Don't call him old. Also can get the most out of a mass produced unit, and is extremely skilled.

Hayato Jin is from Getter Robo and is a killing machine. Not someone anyone should mess with.

Koji Kabuto is from Mazinger Z. He is the pilot of Mazinger Z and a badass. He also can eat somewhere close to Coop's range and is also a chef.

Mari is from Neon Genesis Evangelion and is basically Ryoma Nagare with a candy shell in terms of personality. She appears sweet and nice, but in a fight wants to rip and tear her enemies apart.

Boss is from Mazinger Z and he drives a giant robot made out of junk. Lowe Gruele has worked to improve the Boss Borot.

Ryoma Nagare is from Getter Robo and he's an insane killing machine.

Kiva is from Megas XLR. She is from the future and intended to use Megas to win a major battle humanity lost with it. The robot ended up a lot further in the past and modified by Coop in ways he literally is the only person able to pilot it.

Rondo Gina Sahaku is from Gundam Seed Astray and an Orb noble with dreams of conquest. His getting something that can drain energy is a bad thing. Very bad.

Aya Kobayashi is leader of the SRX team and enjoys visiting art museums in her spare time.

Lt. Kyosuke Nanbu is part of the ATX team and he enjoys playing the long odds in a bet. And he tends to win them as well.

Masaki Andoh is the first original character for the SRW franchise and pilots a magical mech known as Cybuster. His pair familiars,Kuro and Shiro, are talking cats.

The woman with blue hair getting an autograph from Kai and the others is Aqua Centrum from SRW MX and Second Original Generation.

Goat and the Ultra Cadets are from Megas XLR. And yes Goat has dated one of the Ultra Cadets.

Kaworu is from Neon Genesis Evangelion. He's actually one of the Angels NERV is set up to fight, and yet somehow is more sane than the other actual pilots of the mecha of that series.

Rai is part of the SRX team and had one of his hands replaced with a metal one as he lost it in the test of a new mech that is called the Vanishing Trooper incident.

Musashi Tomoe is from Getter Robo and is insanely brave instead of being and insane murder machine.

Kusuha Mizuha is from Super Robot Wars Original Generations. A childhood of SRX member Ryusei Date, and the girlfriend of ATX member Brooklyn "Bullet" Luckfield. She also makes health drinks that scare people.

Kei Katsuragi is from Super Dimensional Century Orguss. He was the one to set off the bomb that caused some of the merging of dimensions into this Super Robot Wars universe. While in a world he can tell is Earth, he still is twenty years for him the future.

Klein Sandman is from Gravion and is a 400 plus year old alien working to save the Earth from his brother in law and his forces. He also is a massive ham.

The cyborg and his annoying cabal is SEELE from Neon Genesis Evangelion.

Ryusei Date is part of the SRX team and is a huge fanboy of super robots. Though he has learned that the shows and games aren't exactly true to life.

The King Sccasher video game and Hara-Hara World are from NG Knight Lamune 40.

Bryson's Well is from Aura Battler Dunbine.

Shinji Ikari is from Neon Genesis Evangelion. He's going to get the SRW treatment of his character in this story.

Matthew Denton is from Heroman. Yes he did send a message into space in hopes of friendly aliens getting it and taking to humanity. The aliens that got the call are definitely not friendly.

Gilliam Yeager is from Super Robot Wars Original Generations. A dimension hopper and an intelligent agent he not one to be messed with. Here he intends to make sure Gendo and SEELE don't win.

The Physalis, Zepthyranthes, and Dendrobium Stamen are all mobile suits from Gundam: Stardust Memories.

The Glory Stars are from Super Robot Wars Z and are actually mobile suit test pilots.

Heero Yui is from Gundam Wing. Not a man anyone sane should mess with. Ever.


	5. Voldemort Beast Brawl!

Lord Voldemort was starting to think his current body was going to be dead soon. It just wasn't recovering after whatever took him out for several hours last week. There also was the annoyance none of his followers seemed to come to help him. Either in the past decade or even after what happened over a year ago.

Only that many them had gold and actually were at least useful as cannon folder kept Voldemort's hand on hunting them down when he finally had an acceptable body. Or he could kill them later anyway. He could do whatever he wanted with them once everything was in place. He really won't need them anymore at that point.

The fact the eyes on his body had turned red Voldemort liked. The weird build-up of fluid filled blisters around the eyes, veins were becoming very pronounced on the face, and the skin had turned the color brown was really strange.

Then Voldemort had to start fighting for control of his body as it started pulling in any and everything around it in the forest for extra mass. The extra mass molded itself around the body and the Mimetic Beast started to take shape.

It took the form of a massive snake, and it was very likely due to the influence of the wraith stuck inside it.

It had a white head, with red eyes and slits for a nose. With the reason it had those forced to fight for control of the powerful body with whatever sentience a Mimetic Beast had. Neither guiding force for the body wanted to share.

"Give!" Voldemort growled with an inhuman and deep voice.

The snarl he got back made it clear the other intelligence sharing this body completely and utterly hated him. Not that Voldemort cared what that beast felt.

With great rage and force of will Voldemort forced his will on this new and powerful serpentine body he had now. He had to get back to the United Kingdom and crush his enemies. Especially that boy that had gotten in his way twice.

The Mimetic Beast didn't care about Riddle's need for revenge and merely wished to destroy. He for lack of better term didn't need to leave the region he was in to do that and fought back for control.

No quarter was given nor asked for as the savage pair of beings clashed over their shared body. Neither would settle for anything less than complete control. Winner take all.

V-V-V

Harry still was dealing with the fact his being a wizard was not an issue with Londo Bell. It said so much about how weird stuff and incidents these people have had that they didn't care in the slightest.

It was just so strange. There was utterly no hysteria to his being able to magic, nor any disbelief at magic existing. It was just taken as fact and not something to be bothered about. It was something he could do and that was that.

On the other hand several people he worked with had psychic abilities, one person he knew was a time traveler from the distant future, and Harry had been told one their foes glued together the unbroken halves of a pair of mummies to create a minion. Plus a massive fleet of aliens had pop music beat them, and of course dinosaurs turning out to not be completely gone and having advanced weapons.

That and visiting two different realms of magic had shown them how weird things could be. Also they'd shown him what Lowe and Coop working together on a mech resulted in making. It was insane and he was sure just looking at pictures of Mega Zeta would make Hermione's head explode. Even more so if she got to see the Mega Zeta could do rocket punches like Mazingers or Megas. It was something only the Zeong had done and even there the lower arms were still attached by cables.

And there weren't even half dozen Zeongs. It made Harry wonder where the leader of Serpent Tail got the one he used in the Dinosaur Empire invasion. If even he knew where that Zeong had been discovered and made ready for combat.

Harry petted Snuffles. "Man I wonder if Ron and Hermione will ever believe me before I show them my Rezel or something."

Inwardly Sirius sighed as really his being considered a madman and murderer on the loose stopped him from changing back to his human form. Especially given that one guy that gave a smile that even Bella would be afraid of.

Padfoot inwardly snorted imagining a kid giving the Sorting Hat that sort of look and being told they could be in any house they wanted. It was to either laugh or cry or get really scared to be honest.

With Sirius admitting the same had to be done with it very likely that Wormtail had been hiding with what turned out to be Harry's friend. Really what were the odds of that happening?

Sirius had this feeling odds got weird when his godson was involved.

Then the alarms sounded.

"Looks like duty calls," Harry sighed and he got into his flight suit.

Sirius had a feeling he'd never get used to his godson rushing off into danger. Nor did he have any desire to get blase about that.

He feared what learning of this would do to Remus. He always was the overly emotional one of the Marauders after all. Sirius really hoped whoever married Remus was a very tolerant woman as otherwise he'd probably drive her insane in a few months.

V-V-V

As the Macbeth approached the Mimetic Beast Harry didn't need to get a headache to know this was really bad. Features he remembered being on the back of a man's head were now the face of this monster.

'Of course Riddle would get something that I couldn't just step on as a new form,' Harry thought to himself. 'And for Shin Getter to be in the shop as well.'

Not that the regular Getter was defenseless as Getter One pulled out a chain gun and fired instead of massive bullets missiles at the Voldemort Beast. Which said beast really didn't like at all.

Ryo took control of Mazinkaiser SKL and opened fire on the Mimetic Beast. The Alt Eisen joined in using the autocannon on one arm.

Harry's head started to hurt as the Voldemort Beast looked at his Rezel. Harry tried to not slam into anything, especially his team mates as it felt like a mech was shooting all their weapons inside his skull.

"POTTER!" the monster screamed.

"Looks like he knows you already," Ken Kaido remarked in Mazinkaiser SKL.

"Not that it matters," Tetsuya Tsurugi stated and then hit the Voldemort Beast with a Thunder Break.

The Mimetic Beast screamed out as a massive amount of electricity surged through it. Harry found his head cleared up after that. It was something he intended to remember for later.

Harry charged at the Voldemort Beast and shoved his beam saber into its chest. He wasn't the only one with that idea as Lt. Nanbu flew and put a revolver stake into the eye of the rampaging monster. A thick brown fluid came out of the wound.

"Looks like little Harry has his own arch nemesis," Excellen remarked with a grin. She then introduced the Voldemort Beast to her OX Tongue sniper rifle.

A pair of breast missiles then slammed into monster and it forced the Mementic Beast and Voldemort to work together if they didn't wish to be beaten to a pulp by all the giant robots. Ego only went so far in the face of a beat down.

Suddenly a trio of daggers pierced the hide of the Voldemort Beast.

A jet black mech almost seemed to be shaking its head.

"You're not the one!" the pilot of said mech yelled.

"Should have figured he'd show up," Ryoma said with an amused smile.

The Blade Gainer or Menage Black as it was codenamed was definitely not an unknown to the forces of Londo Bell. Given their usual assignments they came across him more than any of the mecha operating from one of the Earth Bases.

"So whose turn is it to try asking him to join Londo Bell?" Bullet asked as he fired on the Voldemort Beast with the very phallic G-Impact Cannon of the Huckebein Mk II.

"Why are we bothering as he doesn't seem to want to join anyone?' Ryusei Date inquired. "The over a dozen replies of no should make that clear."

"Because a rogue mech worries people," Sanger noted. "No matter how much he merely wishes to destroy the monster that took the woman he loved."

"His last name isn't Ahab is it?" Excellen joked.

"It is not," Kyosuke commented. "And keep your attention on the giant rampaging monster Excellen."

"Whatever you say dear," Excellen giggled as she opened fire on the Voldemort Beast.

With Voldemort Beast focused on her it gave Diana A a chance to pull the triggers on her breast weapons and spray the Mimetic Beast with Meltron M-3. Given the substance melted anything other than Super Alloy Z, and the Gundamium Alloy (aka Gundarium Theta) that only a handful of mobile suits were made of and the Mimetic Beast was not made of anything so sturdy had the acid inflict incredible damage to Voldemort Beast.

Even Diana A's pilot, Hikaru Makiba, winced seeing flesh melt like that. Then said flesh started growing back.

"That's not good," Harry muttered.

Then Megas cupped its hands together and fired off a blue ball of energy with a massive eight ball in it. The Voldemort Beast had a confused expression before the attack slammed into it.

After that confusing attack, Aphrodite A fired the Iron Cutter Breast Missiles at Voldemort Beast. As Voldemort Beast went after her Masaki went for the big guns.

"Cosmic Nova!" Masaki yelled and green lances of light struck Voldemort Beast hard.

Voldemort screamed in pain. Which was something he hadn't done when the acid melted his flesh. It also made Harry feel pretty good.

The Alt Eisen then introduced Voldemort Beast to the Claymore missiles it had. A tree nearly hit the Alt in response. However Kyosuke didn't flinch or show any fear at a tree flying past his personal trooper.

"Ready Amuro?" Sayla then asked.

"That I am," Amuro replied.

The Voldemort Beast got to eat Fin Funnels as the pair used those and then along with Mu Flaga, Kamile Bidan, and Judau Ashta showed Riddle why messing with a wolfpack of new types was a horrible idea. Their speed and ability to know where the others were was beyond anything Voldemort or the savage mind of the Mimetic Beast could track.

The Mimetic Beast looked more like swiss cheese than a monster with laser weapons used for most of the wounds inflicted, but the ones that hadn't were bleeding the brown fluid. No one wanted to have whatever that was touch their mechs.

The scary part was that Judau had not used the head based high mega cannon of Double Zeta in that beatdown. He was saving that for if they really needed it. Just because he could do two shots instead of one with the unit still meant he had to be careful with those.

"NO!" Voldemort yelled. "I WON'T LET MERE MUGGLES DEFEAT ME!"

"Tch, and I thought we knew people with no indoor voice," Ken Kaido remarked as Ryo switched control of Mazinkaiser to him.

Suddenly the serpent-like Mimetic Beast changed and turned into a more dinosaur like creature. It grew arms, legs, spikes, horns, and looked enraged.

"Looks like he wants to play," Ryoma said amused.

"Given I'm sure Harry beat him up a few times without a mech he's a pushover," Hayato snarked.

The pilot of Blade Gainer heard the comm chatter but didn't pay any attention to it. Ken really didn't mind that Londo Bell kept wanting to recruit him, but he had more important things than fighting every alien or weird thing to hit the Earth.

Still it was a Mimetic Beast even if it wasn't the one he was looking for. That this one could talk was strange, but it should be dead soon enough. Ken knew Londo Bell and their forces well enough to know they'd help him put this thing down for good.

Blade Gainer then barely avoided a punch from the Mimetic Beast. Given the hand was glowing Ken figured that would really mess up his mech. The ground the Voldemort Beast hit exploded and sent stone, and dirt flying everywhere.

Tsubasa Yuki in a GM Sniper EX let Voldemort Beast have it a scaled down long range beam rifle. A large and ghastly hole went right through the Mimetic Beast. It wasn't stopping or even seeming to hurt Voldemort Beast and that worried her.

Then things got weird as the Voldemort Beast was struck with a Getter Beam. The body of the Mimetic Beast got very flexible and fluid-like as it twisted in shapes an organic being was not meant to be. The inhuman screams that came out of the beast made it clear those hurt even more than they appeared.

"Ouch," Harry muttered.

"Looks like no matter what this Mimetic Beast is he reacts just like the other ones," Hayato remarked.

Getter One instantly flew away from the Mimetic Beast as he tried to attack them. What shocked Harry was the Voldemort Beast then throwing wandless magic at the Londo Bell forces. That at this point he didn't even care about the secrecy of magic and just wanted them all to die.

And it seemed the Mimetic Beast body gave them power as levitation charms lifted massive trees like they were toothpicks, and cutting curses turned the trees they hit into kindling. As Harry turned his Rezel into waverider mode and flew around the trees he had the odd thought if someone was going to try to bother Riddle about using magic around muggles.

"DIE!" Voldemort screamed.

"Well he's a stunning conversationalist," Excellen remarked.

"He's usually more verbose. Guess losing makes him take it out on everyone," Harry said before realizing he'd just commented.

"Oh good you're learning," Excellen beamed.

"Enough of this," Koji yelled and Mazinger Z flexed. "Breast Fire!"

The red energy blast hit the Voldemort Beast right in the face. Mazinkaiser SKL joined in using their Inferno Blaster. Great Mazinger went for another Thunder Break, with Diana A, Venus A, and Minerva A giving the Mimetic Beast their optic Photon Beams for good measure.

Voldemort got more and more furious as his new body was shown to have limitations, and unable to crush Potter and these others with him. The lack of use of his right eye with a stake driven into it made that point inescapable for Riddle.

Riddle was learning there was a difference between a populous that didn't seem to understand they had lethal weapons on their person, and fighting a military unit even as irregular as Londo Bell. Also he wasn't the weirdest thing they had faced so they weren't impressed at all.

In his Evangelion Kaworu shook his head as this was one messed up Lilium they were fighting. One that likely had done unspeakable things to his AT Field to survive after the physical death of his body.

Kaworu instead of his dual chainsaw went for dual-wielded a pair of hand bazookas and let the Voldemort Beast have it. The attack definitely worked better than any time anyone would do that against one of his brothers. The holes left in the center mass of the Mimetic Beast went completely through it.

Sanger unleashed the Hyper Blaster of the Grungust Type 0 on the Voldemort Beast as he didn't want that brown sludge touching his sword. One could never be sure if it still would be alive even after the Mimetic Beast was defeated after all as no one was sure even after the first war with Mimetic Beasts won what the creatures were exactly.

Rai unloaded on the Mimetic Beast with his beam rifle. He really wished the R-2 he usually piloted was in working order to fight this threat as the Nu Gundam Pre-Test Type just wasn't the same.

Rai let loose with the Mega Beam Rifle on the Voldemort Beast and tried to aim into the holes already made to do even more internal damage. He wasn't sure if it hurt the Mimetic Beast more, but it seemed as good a tactic to use as any.

In the Hyperion Gundam Mai Kobayashi turned the lightwave barrier into a sword of light and cut through the legs of the Mimetic Beast like a chainsaw through butter. Though to the disgust of Londo Bell said legs tried to reform back onto the main body.

"We're going to need to clean the Alt really well," Kyosuke remarked as he saw that. He had no idea that Excellen flying close to him scared the Mimetic Beast off the Alt.

The Mimetic Beast could tell what was an even more predator, and what most of her was definitely wasn't the same these other people. It was something far worse and disturbing. Something not of this world to say the least.

Ken didn't let the attempt for the Mimetic Beast to reform bother him. He had Blade Gainer draw its sword. The blade then started to glow as he charged Voldemort Beast. The blade cut through the Mimetic Beast as easily as the lightwave barrier sword had.

Harry wondered how much more of this Riddle could take as his body looked completely wrecked now. It was covered in cuts, open wounds, and wounds caused by laser weapons. Plus of course the holes through it made by various weapons as well.

Megas then hit the Voldemort Beast with the ice blaster and covered the Mimetic Beast in a thick layer of ice.

Ken powered up Blade Gainer and a massive burst of wind came out of the torso of the mech and sent the Mimetic Beast flying into the air. Ken once more attacked with his glowing sword and this time it was enough and destroyed the Mimetic Beast.

With a dark cloud which the wind attack had sent flying vowing revenge on all of them. His pride and massive ego demanded no less.

V-V-V

Harry found his debriefing on Voldemort to be really weird. Then again Captain Noa, Admiral Misumaru, Captain Enfield, Captain Minase and Commander Webley all treated this like it was normal.

It was only Captain Lee Linjun who didn't believe this. He literally glared at Harry.

"Are you fucking with me?!" Captain Linjun snapped at Harry.

"Captain Linjun," Bright Noa said forcefully. "After all the things Londo Bell has been through is this really the strangest thing you have heard? Even discarding Coop and his adventures."

"But really magic users and a hidden society?" Lee asked. "With it sounding like they most of them won't know a computer does….even with memory altering magic they sound like be unable to avoid doing something that would be uploaded to the internet."

"From what the Lovegood family has told us there are sects that keep up with the times," Noa remarked.

The expression of surprise Harry had at that really worried everyone. In that they just learned of this and knew more than someone who had been at a school for magic for two years now.

"There are days I think Hogwarts is just a trade school," Harry admitted as he their expressions. "That or Binns is supposed to teach this stuff in History of Magic and he just is stuck on the Goblin Wars and such."

"And Bryson's Well and Hara-Hara World are complete unknowns to them;" Captain Bright mused.

"They don't get out much do they?" Admiral Misumaru commented.

"I won't know sir," Harry admitted. "My tour of duty has been the most travel I have ever done. And I really need a bigger group of people to ask about what they do over their summers."

Harry wondered how he was going to tell Hermione about all this. And if she'd be willing to believe him on any of this given every day it seemed things got more bizarre. Honestly he had no idea if Ron would even understand any of this.

Captain Minase looked like he wanted a drink. Then again those that knew him were those that knew that was a pretty common thing with him. Still he never imagined he'd learn of something this weird.

Bright Noa took it all in stride as he was used to scary things. Plus that embarrassing thing of people believing he could pimp slap unruly teen pilots into shape. Still he made use of that reputation if he did find himself in that sort of situation.

Lee Enfield to Harry was a surprise as she was younger than a lot of the various mech pilots and such. Well the nonteenager ones anyway. Still she seemed nice to him even with not really saying much in this debriefing. At least if she wasn't sure what to make of this she wasn't being a jerk about it like Captain Linjun.

"Well at least if we remember this it means it happened or something," Captain Linjun muttered in annoyance.

Harry was glad to not have to deal with that guy as captain of the ship he was assigned. He seemed like a massive berk.

"From what the Lovegoods told we more or less are exempt due to learning about magic and not causing a panic or a Blue Cosmos style witch hunt," Bright noted. "We leave them alone and they leave our memories alone."

"More or less?" Captain Enfield inquired.

"Some groups cast memory altering magic first and never ask questions," Bright stated. "They really aren't liked much by the more with the times sects I have been told."

"And Harry here is a major celebrity," Commander Webley noted.

"I hate it," Harry sighed. "One year I'm a golden boy and the next I am a Dark Lord in training since I can talk to snakes because only Dark Wizards do that."

"I thought snakes didn't have ears, but it probably is magic," Admiral Misumaru said with a shrug.

Harry nodded. "Yeah that's pretty much how I guess it works."

Lee sighed and rubbed his forehead. If any of this magic crap was true it seemed they'd found a student from some backwater dump of a school. And it seemed like a typical day for the others.

V-V-V

Gilliam Yeager wondered if "Supreme Commander" Ikari had any idea how little he was trusted. It was enough for the intelligence officer to be assigned to Izu Base to keep an eye on the whole situation. Admittedly Gilliam was not given a very big office, but it had all he needed so he wasn't complaining.

Heero Yui and Wing Zero were the sledgehammer for this operation while Gilliam had a few daggers available to him as well.

Case in point as what looked like a female Section 2 agent walked into his "office" as it were. She looked like a nondescript government agent in pantsuit, tie, and shades. Yet Gilliam knew that Selena Recital could hid as a man and NERV would be none the wiser.

"Its starting," Selena stated as she took off her sunglasses and got her pink hair out of a bun.

"So the 3rd Child is coming to Tokyo-3," Gilliam mused as he leaned back in the cheap plastic office chair that came with his work area.

"Si," Selena said and nodded. "Which is odd as the other pilots had been training for years."

Major Yeager sighed. "I'm fairly sure this only makes sense in Commander Ikari's mind."

Selena snorted. "So nowhere really. Figuras."

"He's the one with the shell company that does the picking of pilots," Gilliam noted.

"Why?" Selena asked. "If he's the one running the thing why would he need a shell company he owns doing that?"

"Likely to appear impartial," Gilliam noted. "With everything to the contare."

Selena groaned as this looked to be as annoying as that time she spent time among the Reclaimers. The intel she gathered on them proved Orphan was more home to a cult or where a bunch of messed up people gathered as they didn't have anything better to do.

That NERV had a similar vibe was not a compliment. The Third Child was likely to not impress the Second Child and she'd probably need Ryoma Nagare or Hayato Jin telling her to knock off putting him down. Or at least Major Sanger telling her that.

Gilliam nodded. "Yes this is going to be a mess unless the 5th Child is called in as support. He seems to be the most sane of the Children."

"Not like that's hard," Selena remarked. "That's like being more sane than Ryoma Nagare or Hayato Jin."

Neither of those bloodthirsty men was a paragon of sanity. Yet Gilliam doubted the various Children would be as effective as the pair were at fighting threats to the Earth. Also the Children had utterly no espirit de corps at all.

The only ones to even know of other pilots by name was the pair that were in Londo Bell and that was only because they'd met and worked together fighting the Dinosaur Empire invasion of Paradigm City and other threats to the Earth. Before that they never had even heard of each other.

Even the various Earth Bases had the pilots at least know of the other ones working at the other bases. NERV on the other hand seemed more like Gendo Ikari's personal toy to play with. With Tokyo-3's Geo Front being that even more so than the others as it was where he lived and made lair.

"To be perfectly honest the First Child is in no shape to pilot anything," Selena noted. "Also all computer records of her are gone. Likely any physical copies are destroyed as well."

Gilliam raised an eyebrow. "Do they think such an amateur move would do anything but draw attention?"

"Somehow I doubt logical planning and sanity ever were part of the thought process," Selena said playfully. "Just like it was with the Reclaimers."

"At least Evangelions don't have the cockpit in the crotch like Brain Powerds and Grand Chers," Gilliam noted.

"I got to see Grand Cher pilots stick their heads out to talk to each other," Selena stated. "Words fail me to describe how loco that looked. Really I can't put it into words."

"In any case," Gilliam said to get them back on track. "I need you to keep an eye on Shinji Ikari. Don't break cover unless you have to. "

"Got it," Selena said with a grin. "Also want me to try to recruit people over to Londo Bell while I'm at it?"

"Only if you can and avoid being caught," Gilliam replied.

That caused Selena to laugh.

"Trust me when I say Section 2 couldn't find their own nalgas with both hands let alone find me," she remarked.

"Just don't get overconfident," Gilliam told her.

Selena nodded. "Got it."

Gilliam then mused as Selena left if that one secret society that a leaving scientist had completely and purposely altered what would be their current leader and mech pilot enforcers to be psychological disasters was going to strike soon. He made a note if that happened to talk to the pilot of the mech the Japanese government had.

Especially because the boy would be fighting psychologically scrambled people that would hold him responsible for things he had no part in, and had no moral restraint. From the reports the boy was much like the Junk Guild in terms of morals and he was fighting people that was not a good thing. Plus who knew what other little surprises Doctor Hihara had left behind.

He won't be surprised if the 'good doctor' had done a lot more to stack the deck in favor of his plans. The only problem was Gilliam had no idea how big a pain in the butt Doctor Hihara and his schemes would turn out to be for keeping life going in the Solar System.

V-V-V

Molly Weasley had no idea how Luna Lovegood had gotten in touch with Harry, but the strange girl had brought her several letters. One for Ron, one for her, and one for Dumbledore.

Needless to say Dumbledore had gotten his letter within minutes after it had been delivered to the Burrow. And given Harry had written one specifically for the man with many titles she let Ron have his with no issue.

Molly now was reading her letter and noticing the various pieces of paper were very white and thin. And the letters looking like they'd come from a typewriter. And all that wasn't even close to as strange as the content of the letter.

Giant things made of metal used by muggles to fight their conflicts, one of them killing Harry's family for likely no reason at all, and now Harry sending his summer in even more danger than before. It made her wonder exactly how many different danger signs she'd need on the family clock for this.

She'd wanted so badly to take Harry away from that and have another safe holiday at the Burrow or send a howler for putting a child in danger. However she was very sure Harry was not joking like Fred or George when he said that might end up having the more...insane pilots show up at her doorstep. They won't be over for tea that's for sure.

Las Vegas had sounded like a place that as long as you didn't gamble would be a fun and cheap time. And meeting the Lovegoods there explained how Harry knew them. It was a pity they had been traveling when Harry had stayed at the Burrow last summer. Molly was sure that Xeno and Luna wouldn't desire to stare at Harry's scar.

Or if they did it'd be to see if some weird animal was living on it. They were kind of strange like that.

What worried Molly was the detailed descriptions of the various things Harry had battled. She'd dropped the page that covered him battling a giant You-Know-Who and was even more shocked to find out it had been defeated. With the man who finished off the giant monster sounding like a lone knight looking for a love trapped inside a beast.

Ken's tale being the most understandable to her as the others involves things like Getter Rays or being what happens when humans live in space, or finding a giant robot under a pile of trash in a junkyard.

Molly was glad with one thing. Harry didn't intend to end his Hogwarts education for this madness. Though she was kind of worried what Hogwarts was teaching these days when Harry asked where to learn about how the government worked or more of the history since random Goblin Wars and Giant Wars were all that was covered in History of Magic. Or things like art, what the major jobs were, what sort of vacation spots there were, what relations with other magical nations were, and where besides Diagon Alley the major shopping centers were.

It made Molly very annoyed that Harry hadn't heard a single word about any of those things. It looked like they'd take Harry aside for seeing what career he wanted in his fifth year and he won't have the slightest idea on what jobs there even were!

Or he'd end up backing and working at the joke shop that George and Fred wanted to have. Frankly Molly wanted them to work at the Ministry. However she'd take the job shop over them working for this Londo Bell. It was just so dangerous and she knew Harry was not a liar.

If anything she was sure he was downplaying the dangers and how insane some of his coworkers were. Which scared her as how mad many of them already sounded to her. The Getter pilots especially were disturbing.

That Harry also was worried about Ginny's well being at least warmed her heart. Even if it didn't lead to the big happy Weasley family like she hoped, at least Harry was sincere in wanting her to get help in dealing with that insane mess.

While up in his room Ron was trying to take in what Harry had wrote about. And he was a bit jealous that Harry got to go somewhere that had cheap food and all you can eat buffets. Egypt was interesting, but no one pointed out any all you can eat buffets to him.

However he wasn't sure what to make of the rest of the letter. It was making those books about his friend look tame. A clash of metal giants..and Ron wasn't sure if he really wanted any part in that. Especially when Harry wrote about what happened to Green Falcon Squad and how they only had two survivors.

That had poured cold water onto Ron's fantasies of doing what Harry was doing. Ron did not want to die despite what some might think of his actions. He wanted to live, and play for the Cannons.

He also hoped he won't be going to Harry's funeral and it had to be with a closed casket. Ron was sure that if Harry died in combat they'd be lucky to have more than bits and pieces of him. If that much was left at all.

It also made Ron have a feeling not all adventures would be like ones in Hogwarts where there was food aplenty and warm beds to sleep in.

He wondered how long he'd be able to handle not having those before he snapped or ran off. And he honestly didn't like having to admit that about himself. He completely and utterly hated it, but he knew it was true.

And he was trying hard to disagree on that, but he just couldn't. He barely was able to imagine what not having food and a bed to sleep in was like. So he doubted he'd be able to take it well for very long.

This was something about himself he really didn't like learning. A part of himself he wasn't sure how to change, but had a feeling it'd be a good idea if he did.

He wondered why Harry said they should find music of a band called Fire Bomber and it probably should help Ginny a lot. Something about the songs helping deal with things like that. It made Ron wonder if there was a record store close to them.

V-V-V

Harry found himself in a very weird position. Getting fitted for a suit as the old ally from Mimetic Beast Wars kind of wanted everyone in civilian suits instead of Class As at his wedding. The groom wanted to keep it civilian.

He also learned that Goh Saruwatari was one of the best pilots for the anti-Mimetic Beast forces, but the man basically had shut down after losing his girlfriend in the final battle of that war. He really hadn't piloted his mech much since then, and never in combat.

Though Harry really wondered if they were kidding on the Dannar Base uniforms for the women as there had to be no way they dressed like that. Or at least willingly. At least he hoped not willingly as were some crazy skin tight and skin showing outfits.

He was sure seeing almost artistically shown thigh, cleavage, and other things would turn every male teen in Hogwarts brains to complete mush. Then he got the horrible mental image of it doing the same thing to Snape.

Which Harry had to admit still wasn't as bad as that insane smile Ryoma could do. That thing was nearly weaponized by the Getter One pilot. Even that Sirius Black bloke didn't look as crazy in his pictures.

Though Harry wondered why they were in Riksent for this and not the space colony of Londenion where they had just been for his debriefing. He was sure the place had decent stores for getting a suit on it.

He turned to Ryusei and asked him that.

Ryusei laughed nervously. "Well Princess Shune has a soft spot for Rai since he rescued her and we get rather good deals in the country."

It amazed Harry that he was part of a group of heroes. Saving princesses, fighting dragons, and more were part of what they did..and people at least gave them some credit for it. Harry didn't want to do things merely for the glory, but some thanks would be nice.

Still he wondered why he was being invited to this wedding. Was the groom's side having an open invitation for Londo Bell. It seemed that way and Harry wasn't sure all of his teammates could sit still that long.

He also wondered what Major Zonvolt will wear to the wedding. Or if his suit would have a sword with it. Same with Mr. Kaido or Ken he prefered to be called given he preferred to go around with an open vest and pants.

In any case this was going to be an interesting wedding. Even if a giant monster or giant robot didn't attack it just because. Though Harry hoped that didn't happen it seemed the rest of the group were having their mechs close by just in case.

V-V-V

Sirius wasn't sure what to make of Kuro and Shiro watching him. Or that there were a pair of talking cats around and no one had any issues with it. They took Masaki and his familiars being around just a normal part of Londo Bell. Of course Londo Bell and normal were two things that didn't mix well.

Of course Sirius also wondered what those weird metal orb things were. Hero or something and they seemed smarter than they looked. Like some of them could pilot one of the giant metal things.

If that did happen he won't be surprised in the least. They'd certainly do a better job at it than he could. Lily sure never mentioned anything like this and once more Sirius was sure if he wasn't listed as an escaped murderer no one here would blink if he changed back to his human form.

He also was sure that Kuro and Shiro were aware he was not a normal dog. Now how to explain this and not get killed by the crazy people on this ship he still hadn't quite worked out. It was a very important part of any plan that had him still be breathing.

And not just for getting his revenge on Peter as it was clear that Harry hadn't been told anything. It almost seemed like a game of telling his godson as little as they could and as late as they could. Shite he intended to put a stop to once his name was cleared. The part that worried him was this was just the snippets he heard from Harry by accident. How angry was he going to be after the full story came out?

Padfoot whined softly. This was all so frustrating. He was sure Dumbledore was a busy man and trying to keep Harry alive, but Merlin when Harry hanging out on this ship and being part of the military was the best thing to happen to him something had gone wrong.

"You can talk to us," Shiro assured Snuffles.

Padfoot shook his head.

"No?" Kiro said not surprised their other four legged roommate clearly could understand them and shake his head.

"Looks like we'll be playing twenty questions given he can at least answer yes and no questions," Shiro sighed.

Sirius had this feeling if he changed back to human it'd be right when someone would come in and try to kill him first would show up.

The door then opened and Masaki came in. It shocked Kuro and Shiro as Masaki could get lost on a guided tour. Behind him was Rai, and a girl that Sirius had never met. He wasn't sure as she had finery that would make a rich pureblood feel jealous, sun kissed looking blonde hair, and wide blue eyes.

"You can come out Sirius," she told him. "Ryoma, Hayato, and Ken won't kill you."

Snuffles didn't look sure of that.

Princess Shune sighed. "If you don't come out you will see far more of Harry's friends than Harry."

That was enough to make Sirius change back to human form. The various medications, grooming, and more Sirius had gotten as a dog made him look far better than he had been before. His resemblance to his wanted pictures was that if he changed his hair color and eye color no one would have even guessed who he was. However his clothes still were foul and looked horrible.

Sirius noticed his transformation didn't get much reaction as he expected.

Rai shrugged. "We've seen a great deal of insane things."

"So I gathered from all the things my godson has had to deal with here," Sirius chuckled.

"Godson?" Masaki said in surprise. He then glared at Sirius as it was clear Harry needed the man, and he was not there.

Sirius sighed. "Let's just say I did something stupid, ended up in prison without a trial. Of course Hagrid already took Harry from me so I didn't have anything to think about besides revenge."

Rai raised an eyebrow. He was sure this story was going to be an interesting one as well as tragic.

"Come," Princess Shune said with the command of a monarch. "There is much we need to do."

Sirius was sure nothing would be quite the same ever again.

V-V-V

Harry wondered why he was being escorted to the royal palace. His thoughts got what was going to happen and why kept getting weirder and weirder as the trip went on. Yet he never doubted he was being given an ancient magical giant robot that looked like a Mazinger unit to save the world thought was at least possible. Though he wasn't sure why in that scenario they'd want him to pilot it instead of a super alloy mecha pilot.

He barely noticed when he got lead into an opulent sitting room.

It got weirder when Princess Shune Hausen looked at Harry for a moment and then frowned.

"Harry you really are surrounded in your homeland by buffoons or perhaps bakas is the best way to put it," she said sharply. She wasn't sure how she got to see Harry's future without Londo Bell helping him, but she had to inform Harry that as it seemed every adult was unable to do anything right.

"I get that feeling as well your highness," Harry said respectfully as she drove him from his getting more outlandish by the moment thoughts.

"A great wrong has been done to you and your legal guardian," Princess Shune then stated. "Leaving you in the hands of those unfit and your godfather thrown into an interstellar rights violation prison without a trial."

"So am I going to have to break him out then?" Harry asked as he was sure he and his allies could do that.

Princess Shune smiled. "He already broke out and hid as a dog. The one you took in and cared for."

Harry winced. Given the shape Snuffles or rather his godfather had been in when found him that explained why he hadn't fought that much to take the medication and vet visits. He knew that he needed those to get better and recover.

"Given you can see the future I got to ask," Harry admitted. "Is my life every really going to be normal?"

She shrugged.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me," Harry said rubbing his forehead.

"Also everyone in your homeland seems to think you will be able to solve their problems for them," Princess Shune said with a very annoyed expression. "For free and without complaint no matter how they treat you."

"The urge to have and Mr. Jin have a discussion with them is very high," Harry grumbled. "And maybe Mr. Kaido as well."

"They would enjoy that," Princess Shune commented.

"Probably too much," Harry shrugged. "Hence why urge and not something I intend to do."

Princess Shune nodded. "You can come out now."

Harry blinked seeing what he believed was that insane man on the news looking completely different. Like he'd been dressed in decent clothes, given a shower, shave, and haircut.

He also looked like he still was on the road to recovery, but Harry had a feeling he didn't want to see what this man looked like just after escaping prison.

"Harry," Sirius said choked up. "I wanted to tell you before, but you know some scary people."

"It happens when sanity is not a requirement for mech piloting," Harry tried to joke.

"I'm sure you got told I am your godfather," Sirius said hopeful before sitting down.

"And that a great wrong was done to both of us," Harry admitted.

"No kidding," Sirius muttered. "Thanks to that rat."

"Rat?" Harry asked.

"You ever seen a rat missing a toe?" Sirius asked. He was fairly sure Harry knew whatever name Peter was being called at the moment.

"What does Scabbers have to do with this?" Harry asked in confusion.

"So that's the name he's answering to now," Sirius remarked. "Well he's an animagus like me. Named Peter Pettigrew. Also known as Wormtail. I thought he was my friend along with Remus and your father James."

"You….you knew my father?" Harry gasped and realized given this was his godfather of course he did.

"He was like a brother to me," Sirius said warmly. "Also a cousin. Let's just say all the pureblood families are related to some degree or another. Also knew your grandparents as they left me stay with them after I couldn't stand being around my Dark family."

"No one ever talks to about any of them," Harry grumbled. "Hell they don't even act like my parents died on Halloween."

"Trust me," Sirius told Harry looking him in the eye. "Once my name is cleaned there is going to be a lot of things I'm going to discuss with Dumbledore and the various teachers."

"Even Snape?" Harry asked.

Sirius's expression made it clear he was not going to correct Harry on not calling him a professor.

"They got him teaching there?" Sirius said in shock. "And he wasn't run out by parents given I doubt he put to bed any issues."

Princess Shune glared at Sirius. "Issues you and your friends caused."

"I...I…" Sirius sputtered. "Ok fine. I've given him reasons to hate me to his dying breath and beyond. And I won't care if he did. But kids like Harry that had nothing to do with it that's something else."

"You and dad were bullies?" Harry said shocked.

"More like a war going in the halls of the school," Sirius said quickly. "One that both sides gave as good as they got."

Harry didn't look very happy with that response and that hurt Sirius. Padfoot realized that not everything he did at Hogwarts was going to be seen the same way by Harry. And that perhaps having them looked at with a different set of eyes and questioned might change his opinion on them as well.

Harry then sat down. "Do you have any idea why Voldemort wants me dead?"

Sirius winced. "Harry he intended to make saying his name mean his minions were going to show up."

"He what?" Harry asked confused.

"He intended to put a trace on use of his name to find those that were against him," Sirius explained.

"A what?" Harry asked.

"Merlin what are they teaching you," Sirius muttered. "No wonder you aren't sure about Hogwarts."

"Well we can call him Tom Riddle given that's his real name," Harry stated. "Well the version of him in a diary said it was."

"I don't think I'm going to like this story," Sirius said after a moment. "And to answer your question there was a prophecy made and You-Know-Who heard the first part of it."

"Then why won't Dumbledore tell me that when I asked him?" Harry inquired.

"He tends to play things close to the chest," Sirius explained and shrugged. "He's been in politics for so long it probably comes naturally."

"Did they tell you?" Harry then asked.

Sirius shook his head. "They didn't as if they died and you lived they wanted me to take you and act like one hadn't been made and hope that allowed us to beat it."

Harry shrugged. He doubted the wording would involve a chosen one beating the dark lord a bunch of times would make the dark lord stop taking over the world due to embarrassment.

"It is pretty much nonsense," Princess Shune informed them. "Nothing but vague talk of a hero with a power the dark lord knows not, and involves vanquishing said dark lord. Not kill but beat."

"Ok…" Harry said not sure what to make of this.

"And your headmaster believing the power he knows not is love," she remarked.

"I'll stick to having a mech and allies with exotic weapons like Getter Rays," Harry said after a moment. "I'd put more stock in Cybuster being able to kill him over love."

"You go with that," Sirius commented and shrugged. "In any case I'm staying in Riksent for the time being. Political Asylum and all that."

"And you can come and visit him whenever you want Harry," Princess Shune said warmly.

"I do want you to live with me," Sirius said to Harry. "I'm sure I'll find a nice flat in this country."

"I'd love to do that," Harry said instantly. "Though I kind of also like being in Londo Bell and deal with the stuff trying to…"

"I get that," Sirius shrugged. "And pretty sure given all the bizarre stuff that comes up needs someone to deal with it."

"Of course there's always the military base in Riksent," Princess Shune noted.

She then left Harry and Sirius to bond and get to know each other better. Perhaps they could avoid Sirius not being in Harry's life much and Harry knowing nothing of the world he was thrust into.

V-V-V

Avoiding the Radam and Zeravire war in the outer solar system were five lion shaped mechs. Four the pilots were from Earth and wished to see their homeworld again. The final one was a princess looking for Earth's help against the evil empire out to take over the galaxy.

Go-Lion had hit the solar system.

V-V-V

Chapter Notes

Mimetic Beasts are from Godannar. No one is sure where they are from exactly other than they are alien to the Earth. Unknown to the forces that fight Mimetic Beasts is the Insania Virus that causes transformations of things like people into Mimetic Beasts.

Lowe Gruele is from Gundam Seed Astray. He is part of the Junk Guild and enjoys customizing mechs.

Coop is from Megas XLR and customized his own robot. Not someone anyone should mess with.

Mega Zeta is rather large hint at something that is included in this story.

Serpent Tail is Gundam Seed Astray. They are a mercenary unit and one to be careful around as they will attack someone who the day before had been a close ally if their contract today calls for it.

Dinosaur Empire is a foe from Getter Robo.

The Macbeth is a Guantánamo Class stealth space combat carrier. The ship class is seen in Macross Plus, Macross Seven, and Macross Frontier. It uses one of the suggested names for the Macross.

Getter is of course from Getter Robo with Ryoma Nagare, Hayato Jin, and Musashi Tomoe as the pilots of the three forms. Ryoma and Hayato are psychopathic killing machines. Musashi just knows no fear.

Ryo Magami and Ken Kaido are from Mazinkaiser SKL and are pilots of the mech with the same name as the anime.

Kyosuke Nanbu is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation and pilot of the Alt Eisen. He is not afraid to play the long odds.

Tetsuya Tsurugi is from Great Mazinger and pilots the unit with the same name as the anime. A no nonsense man, and not one to cross in a fight.

Excellen Browning is from Super Robot Wars Original Generations. She is a very bubbly person, yet there are secrets to her even she is not aware of.

Ken is from Godannar. Pilot of the Blade Gainer and he is out to find the Mimetic Beast that absorbed the unit the woman he love piloted.

Brooklyn "Bullet" Luckfield is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation. He's piloted a lot of mechs and one of them is the Huckebein.

Ryusei Date is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation and he's a mech fanboy living the dream. And finding reality and the dream aren't exactly the same thing.

Sanger Zonvolt is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation and is a pure badass.

Hikaru Makiba is from Grendizer and piloted Diana A in Mazinger Angels.

Masaki Andoh is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation and using the magical mech Cybuster.

Sayla Mass and Amuro Ray are from Mobile Suit Gundam. Both are new types and not someone to take lightly.

Kamile Bidan is from Zeta Gundam. Also a new type and not some to take lightly.

Judau Ashta is from Double Zeta Gundam and his Gundam has a massive cannon in the head.

Tsubasa Yuki is from Mazinkaiser SKL. One of the two surviving members of Green Falcon Squad, and her GM Sniper EX is from the same source as the Mega Zeta.

Koji Kabuto is from Mazinger Z. He is the elder statesman of hot blooded heroes that call out their attack names.

Kaworu is from Neon Genesis Evangelion. The Angel of Freewill and actually one of the enemies of NERV. Still somehow likely the most psychologically stable of the Evangelion pilots.

Rai is from Super Robot Wars Original Generations and part of the SRX team.

Captain Bright Noa is from the Universal Century Gundam timeline. He has worked with Amuro Ray since the beginning. Memetic for slapping the whiny teen out of young pilots that fall into the cockpit. Though that's not exactly the entire truth of what happened.

Admiral Misumaru is from Martian Successor Nadesico and a bit flighty. Though his morals are very in line with most of Londo Bell.

Captain Enfield is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation. She is 18 years old and captain of a starship. She's a bit unsure how that happened, but trying her best.

Captain Minase is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation. He is a hard drinking and experienced captain. He has a granddaughter and he likely has socks older than some of the mech pilots.

Commander Webley is the XO of Enfield's ship, but served for many years with Captain Minase. An experienced XO and a bit weird so he fits in with Londo Bell perfectly.

Captain Lee Linjun is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation. He frankly is a jerk. And a pretty poor judge of character. And also ended up vanishing from Super Robot Wars the Inspector anime after the first few eps, but his line is one he said in a different context in the anime and it made me laugh so I had to use it here.

Gilliam Yeager is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation. He's a dimension hopping man of mystery and not someone to ever underestimate.

Selena Recital is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation. She is a master of disguise and can fool even highly secure and paranoid organizations even by pretending to be a man.

Orphan, Brain Powerds, and Gran Chers are from Brain Powerd. Yes the cockpit for those organic mecha is in the crotch and pilots have stuck their heads out to talk to each other. It is definitely something that needs to be seen to be believed.

Tau Dragon is from Hades Project Zeorymer. Gilliam isn't kidding that someone made the leader and her mech pilot enforcers into psychological disasters.

Princess Shune is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation. She is the most powerful psychic her family has ever seen. She is able to see the future.

Go-Lion is best known in the United States as Voltron. Lion Voltron to be even more exact. As a child of the 80s there is no way that I'd have them sit out this party.


	6. Chapter 6 Sachiel Attacks!

Tokyo-3 was a city that was on edge. Or rather the underground base and its defense force was on edge. Something big, ugly, and angry was coming to trash the place. Guntanks, linear tanks, linear artillery, transformable into attack helicopters mobile suits called Murphys, VF-11 Thunderbolts, VF-19 Excaliburs, GM IIIs, Nemos, Gespensts, Guncannons, Leos, GM Sniper EXs, Jegans (regular,A,B and Stark variants), Fly Mantas fighter jets, gatling trucks, missile trucks, Spearhead fighter jets, remote control mecha units called Jet Alone, and even some Destroids all ready to meet the Angel on the shore.

Sachiel turned them into scrap metal and didn't even seem to notice they'd even been in his way. The 3rd Angel had a date with destiny and he didn't intend on being late. However it didn't even check to make sure it had destroyed all of them. They were no match for him and no concern either. They were nothing to Sachiel.

In a command center with several Terran League military leaders Gendo inwardly felt smug and annoyed. Smug in that mobile suits and variable fighters proved useless against the Angels. Annoyed in that this meant Londo Bell was going to be used against Sachiel and the Dead Sea Scrolls were silent on them. Disturbingly silent in his mind given the things they had done already.

Plus he was sure that insane pilot of Megas could make a MAGI computer burst into flames with his chaotic insanity.

Supreme Commander Ikari had no idea it was going to get far worse for him as a man named Akira Fudo was visiting Tokyo 3. A man known to the Getter team, and several of the female Mazinger pilots and having teamed up with them.

Akira looked off into the distance. He saw the Third Angel. "Huh thought they were all dead."

There then was a loud roar as a mech sized motorcycle drive into Tokyo 3. In the cockpit Ryo and Ken grinned widely.

"Angel huh?" Ken remarked with amusement. "Guess we'll have to show him that we're hell."

There then was a mighty yell and Megas punching Sachiel in the face. To Third Angel's surprise the metal fist struck him like the AT Field wasn't even there. Then came an uppercut that knocked Sachiel on his butt.

"So any idea what that thing is?" Jamie asked Kiva.

Kiva shook her head. "I can't recall anything like that in the history books. Of those left anyway."

Coop ignored that as he slammed the Angel with an Argentine backbreaker. There was a massive crunching noise as Sachiel went into the pavement.

Sachiel wasn't having any of this and opened fire on Megas with his hand lasers. They knocked Megas back a step, and it amused Coop.

"Fighting a giant monster in at least a Tokyo! I love it!" Coop called out.

Mega's right hand retracted and an orange energy ax came out. Coop then drove the axe into the Angel's faceplate and things got weird as a second face started growing.

"I've heard of being two faced but that's taking a bit far," Jamie said in horror.

A red flash of energy struck Sachiel's back and it screamed in pain as Angels did not like Getter Rays. Coop took advantage of Shin Getter's attack and shoved his energy axe into Sachiel's bony face/mask again.

It got worse for Sachiel as Getter Queen also struck it with a Getter Beam. Sachiel was extremely annoyed when Getter Queen seemed to know when he was going to attack. And the second Lillium in the unit felt a bit odd. There was something he couldn't place about them but there were more Lillium like whoever it was coming.

So Sachiel ignored it and went back to battling those that stood in his way of going to his father!

Then Sachiel felt something that should be dead. A demon! And an extremely powerful one at that. Suddenly a bolt of energy slammed into Sachiel and they all got to see an Evangelion sized being. He had blue skin, legs covered in thick hair, and sharp fingernails that looked able to cut steel. He had bat like wings on the sides of his head, and antenna next to those. Finally he had a red mark on his head.

"Devilman," Michiru Saotome said in surprise to see him again.

Devilman smiled and flew at Sachiel. The Third Angel charged at Devilman and it was clear they both hated each other. A feeling just radiated off them that everyone could feel in their hearts.

The battle just got even more crazy as a pair of Brain Powerds joined in the fight, and Sachiel seemed unsure what that thing was.

The pair of Noah Novis pilots weren't sure if the threat in front of them was related to their organic mecha aka Brain Powerds, but figured someone finding that out not their job.

"Damn that thing is ugly," Nanga Silverly remarked.

"No kidding," Lasse Lundberg agreed. "And my Brain Powerd sure doesn't like it."

Sachiel opened fire on the pair of organic mechs and found that easier said than done. Especially given the speed of a Brain Powerd and ability to teleport.

"Now to see if those AT Fields are what everyone seems to think they are," Nanga remarked as he fired an energy burst from his sword/gun. It struck the Angel, but looked to at most annoy it. It was better than nothing, but not by much.

Missiles then slammed into the AT Field as an unexpected mech flew in. Mostly because the pilot actually being able to find massive land masses on his first try took a miracle.

"So how many times did it take Masaki to find this?" Hayato inquired.

"Just one flight around the Earth," Shiro admitted.

"Your sense of direction has to be improving then," Hayato remarked. "Or you listen to your cats more."

"Yeah laugh it up," Masaki Andoh grumbled in the Cybuster. "Let's just kick this thing's butt ok?"

"Just seems strange they didn't launch that one Evangelion we have along with us," Ryoma mused.

Kiva said nothing at the moment but she had some theories. None good or flattering for NERV's leadership.

V-V-V

Shinji wondered what was going on. The train ride had been devoid of any other passengers, and the train station looked deserted. Was it a Spacenoid attack? Dinosaur Empire? Doctor Hell? Aliens attacking the Earth for some reason? Or maybe it was all the above happening at once across the city.

Then this feeling of pure hate nearly took Shinji to his knees. He then got to see several giant robots and what appeared to be massive devil being fight a giant monster. And for some reason one of the giant robots riding around on a giant motorcycle.

If it wasn't for the feeling of pure hate Shinji would believe he was having a fever dream on the train.

Shinji blinked as then a silver mech turned into a bird mode, burst into flames and rammed into the giant monster. The giant monster seemed to take massive damage at that.

"What the?" Shinji gasped. He was too caught up watching the insane battle to notice a blue car come up.

Misato swore seeing that Megas was indeed part of the Londo Bell force sent in. Rits hated how chaotic things got around that mech and its pilot. Plus her friend wasn't exactly very fond of Cybuster as well. Given it was a mystical spirit of wind powered mech and the pilot a long time ally of Londo Bell.

The only units involved right now Rits didn't mind were the Brain Powerds. Though that was in more a compare and contrast to Evangelions sort of way, and see if the organic engines of an Brain Powerd might work in an Evangelion.

She then honked the horn and it made Shinji jump.

"Ah!" he yelped.

"We need to get going. Now!" Misato ordered. "The more distance between us and Megas the better."

Shinji didn't disagree with her and got in the car. He tried not to get his hopes up with someone explaining what he'd just walked into.

Misato floored it. They needed Evangelion 01 up and running now. Hopefully before the pilot of Megas did something really weird to cause a victory. Which might cause MAGI to react like Captain Kirk had talked to it. Something that nearly happened when Coop used a second black hole to deal with the first one he'd accidently made.

And inwardly Misato wondered what the devil looking one was going to do. Given the Londo Bell forces weren't shooting at it they likely had met it before. She wasn't sure if that comforted her or not.

Yet somehow the symmetry slightly amused her that when humanity was being attacked by angels that it would have a demon as a defender.

Though she was sure it was going to drive Rits up the wall figuring how that being worked and was doing what it was doing. Which nearly all of Londo Bell did to the chief scientist of NERV with even trying it seemed.

V-V-V

2nd Lt. Calvina Coulange clutched her arm and winced in pain. Her Stark Jegan was battered, but she wasn't dead. On the still fuzzy monitors she could see various mecha moving in to see if there had been any survivors. The video footage was too messed up to be certain but she thought she saw a lot of Works GINNs looking over the wreckage.

"This is Rand Travis of the Junk Guild," came a somewhat off voice in the speakers of the Stark Jegan. "Is anyone still alive? Please respond."

Calvina managed to get the arm of her mech to raise as she wasn't sure if the comm. still worked at all. It seemed to be enough to get their attention and a several Works Ginns were hauling up her mobile suit.

She wasn't sure if anyone else had survived this mad attempt to fight a Londo Bell level threat with mass produced mecha. Right now she felt like a bus had run her over, and she doubted anyone else that survived would be in better shape.

"Why do have this weird feeling someone is looking at my mech funny?" Calvina grumbled.

She had no idea they heard that until someone yelled "Lowe are you planning to customize that Stark Jegan with Coop?!"

Calvina then got to see on her monitors even with it messed up a clearly customized Works GINN.

"What did they do to that mech?" she muttered as the sensors on her mobile suit started working better.

The Works GINN in question clearly was not stock in any sense of the word. For one thing it seemed to have a toolbelt across the mech's waist with the towing winch in the middle of it, what appeared to be a flight pack on the back instead of the wing binders, the forearms were blockier, it had a Gundam V on the forehead, and then there was the paint job. The whole mech was blue with flames painted on it.

Lowe Gruele's face appeared on screen for Calvina.

"Don't worry I'm sure we can get that unit improved in no time," the getting infamous for his custom mech work Junk Guild member stated with a grin.

"I think she needs medical assistance more than she needs her mobile suit upgraded," Rand Travis said with a sweatdrop forming.

"...Good point," Lowe admitted. "Someone help her and I'll figure out how to get this Stark Jegan improved."

Calvina blinked as she could swear there was a little girl also in the cockpit of that weird customized mech. She looked closely and yes there was a little girl looking at the various controls and such with wonder and delight.

Then came a signal warning them to find cover.

Calvina wondered what was going to be unleashed to deal with the giant monster, and it was going to be even worse than said giant monster.

V-V-V

Misato hoped she was far enough away from the battlefield to take stock of how much damage had actually been done to the Angel by Londo Bell. What she got to see was the devil thing merge with the mech that had the motorcycle. She then placed said mech to be the WSO's most powerful unit named Mazinkaiser SKL.

And the now Devilkaiser SKL drove a massive sword through the Angel's left arm. Followed up with a massive burst of energy from the chest right in the face of the Angel. Misato wondered if the mech could do that before the merger as a lot of units had chest blast attacks these days.

Suddenly the pair of Getters, Cybuster, Brain Powerds, Devilkaiser SKL, and Megas flew away. Misato wondered why when she caught sight of it. It being a massively armored Gundam with a large bazooka.

Said mech was the Gundam Physalis and it could fire N2 mines. Well more N2 missiles and supposedly also fire rounds with a nuclear warhead if need be. Supposedly various Zeonic splinter factions were not really happy about that little fact. PLANTs also wasn't exactly happy a Gundam with a nuclear bazooka existed as well.

"Shinji get down! Now!" Misato called out as the Gundam readied its bazooka.

In the cockpit of Physalis Toby Watson took aim and then fired.

There was a massive flash of heat and light as the N2 mine struck Sachiel's AT field. Though that seemed to be all it did as once the show was over Sachiel was still standing.

"That's not good," Toby remarked and floored it to get his big, not well armed besides the bazooka Gundam out of the line of fire.

Misato and Shinji lacked the same rapid mobility as an Alpine A10 didn't have the same EMP defenses as the Physalis or speed the bulky mobile suit also had.

"Hey need a lift?" Coop called out.

Misato blinked as Megas was hovering in the air with the car head of it level with them. She then groaned when she saw Coop's friend Jamie would had a look on his face that reminded her way too much of Kaji.

Shinji stared at Megas with wide eyes. To him mecha was something existed but he had never seen one up close before. He wondered if all super robots were as unique as that one.

Misato wasn't sure she wanted to ride with Coop, but she needed to get the Third Child to the Geo Front ASAP. Also she was sure the EMP screwed up her car. She then sighed as leaving it where it was likely would get it wrecked.

"Can you haul my car in the hand of your mech and not destroy it?" she then asked.

"Sure," Coop grinned.

Misato hoped she was not making a big mistake.

Kiva just gave Major Katsuragi a dirty look. "So anyone actually tell the Third Child here a thing or you expecting him to be like so many other teen mech pilots and pull victory out of his…"

"I'm supposed to be a mech pilot?" Shinji said in complete and utter shock. "This is what this is all about?"

"Someone must really hate you to have you find that out when a giant monster is attacking," Jamie remarked trying to sound sage.

"Also there is the fact that every other Evangelion pilot we have met has been training for years to pilot one," Kiva noted sharply. "So why did you more or less pick up this one off the street?"

"There's more people that pilot what I'm supposed to pilot?" Shinji said confused. "And know what they're doing? Why didn't you get one of them?"

"Well this is some military operation you are running captain," Misato snapped back.

"Commander," Kiva corrected. "And I've been stuck with Coop as he literally is the only sentient being able to drive Megas now. Also the only reason all of Londo Bell hasn't been equipped with Argon Tensic Shielding is due to needing the tools to make the tools to the tools and so on."

Of course there also was the fact there might only be one person in this era that could help her make those as well. Kiva really didn't trust Shu Shirakawa at all for good reason.

Shinji slowly was itching away from Kiva and hoping they won't notice him.

"What is your problem?" Misato said in Kiva's face.

"My problem is that NERV wastes resources,acts like the threat they face really is that massive, none of you figured out that your Supreme Commander uses a shell company to pick your pilots," Kiva snarled. "Along with the subcommittee that he works for listed as being on the board of directors for the 108 front companies involved!"

"He just wants to use me!" Shinji whined.

"Yeah pretty much," Kiva replied and that made everyone stop cold. "What? I thought it was obvious."

Misato sighed. "Some weirdo who thinks they are from the future thinks they know everything."

If looks could kill Captain Katsuragi would be dead. Of course even Misato got worried as Commander Andru pondered if she wanted to kill the woman sitting right next to her or not. Also how she'd want to do it. For it to be slow or fast.

"A word of advice," Kiva then said after several moments to Shinji. "Join Londo Bell. You'd probably survive longer. And we already have several Evangelion pilots so they might actually be able to explain things to you."

"I really don't want anything to do with any of this," Shinji admitted.

"I don't think that will be a response anyone will take," Jamie noted.

Shinji didn't like the sound of that at all.

Misato was about to deny that when she saw mobile suit that made her blood run cold. Wing Zero was in Tokyo 3 and no one sane could deny Heero Yui was anything but a scary man. She hoped the Geo Front won't be open air by the time the Angel Wars ended.

Or everything being on fire. Possibly an exposed to air Geo Front on fire by the end of the conflict.

V-V-V

Gendo Ikari watched the live feed of Londo Bell's attack on Sachiel and his expression as always looked carved from stone. Even with the appearance of the being they called Devilman fighting the 3rd Angel.

That the devil had an AT field powerful enough to break through that of an Angel was not a surprise to him. What did surprise him was the fact that the Dead Sea Scrolls made no mention of the entity.

Or Getter Rays for that matter as the energy source Professor Saotome had found confused and confounded everyone else. Well there were two former scientists that worked with Professor Saotome in his early days studying the strange radiation and power source but Gendo had no idea if they were even living or dead at this point.

That the Brain Powerds could pierce an AT Field was also unexpected, but given the alien nature of the plates they were born from and the Orphan even MAGI wasn't sure was or wasn't possible for those organic mechs. Not that it seemed to matter as their weapons didn't have the punch to do much beyond that.

Soon his plan to be united with Yui for all time could truly start. And a bit of hope aliens won't draw vulgar and crude things on Evangelion 01 as quite frankly alien life proved to be alien or so close to human in far too many ways for his comfort.

Or completely destructive as Coop kept finding out in his encounters with various alien life forms.

Gendo pointedly ignored that Commander Andru and the Glorft showed a future that Third Impact didn't happen and life went on for humanity on at least the not becoming one level. Failure was not an option he was going even entertain.

His second in command and old college professor Kozo Fuyutsuki wondered if Yui could think anyone could find heaven in world filled with more giant robots and insanity than NERV and the Reclaimers had.

Well unless this was a valhalla to people like Ryoma Nagare. For him endless swarms of enemies with his allies at his side probably was his version of heaven.

Thinking about the pilot of Getter One had Fuyutsuki wonder what exactly Getter Rays were exactly. The various Getters being powered by the radiation and able to shoot it with varying degrees of effectiveness against things proved it existed.

Kozo then noticed Maya Ibuki trying to keep MAGI working as it was hard for it to process the odds when mecha like Cybuster, Megas, Brain Powerds, the Getters, and such were around. Nothing was set or normal for them.

'At least Granzon hasn't made an appearance,' he mused as even MAGI could not predict what shooting a black hole at an AT field would do.

It was an experiment Fuyutsuki could live with having merely be an intellectual exercise and not something he got to see live. Especially with the fact that the pilot of that mech would likely see through all the lies, secrets, and such of NERV in about five minutes.

The man was regarded as one of the most intelligent and independent people on Earth, and possibly far beyond it.

Devilman merging with Evangelion 01 also was something he wished to keep as merely an intellectual exercise as well. Frankly he wasn't sure if this Devilman or Devilman's estranged wife as it were out to kill him would be worse to merge with Evangelion 01 and talk with Yui.

Kozo chuckled softly realizing how insane life had gotten that things like that were entirely possible. The time of trials indeed,but the scrolls didn't cover all of those trials. Things like Whispered, new types, coordinators, and the most interesting rumors involving those living on Mars. Yet somehow the former college professor had this feeling things were going to get even weirder.

Besides the fact that a man in Center City sending out a message into deep space hoping for advanced alien life to come to Earth. Fuyutsuki was sure anyone that answered that call won't be the kind and wise forms of life that Matthew Denton hope to attract.

As much he inwardly hoped it would as that would catch off guard Gendo and SEELE. He also hoped Mr. Cooplawski didn't make his own door for Megas. Or that Gendo if he ever managed to reunite with Yui never let slip something that enraged her or she'd turn his heaven into hell instantly.

The emotional blackmail that was sure to becoming soon definitely was something Yui wasn't going to be happy with if she ever found out.

Fuyutsuki then blinked as five colorful robot lions flew into Tokyo 3. He had a feeling internally even his former student wondered what the hell that was.

Besides likely future foes or allies of Londo Bell. That much was obvious. When it came to weird things always came into the orbit of Londo Bell like they were planets orbiting a star.

V-V-V

Akira "Chief" Kogane was having mixed feelings at the moment. First there was the joy that Earth was fine and they managed to find it due to that transmission from one Matthew Denton. Then there was worry that one of the Galra Empire's Beastmen was on Earth.

It certainly was ugly enough to be one. Also deadly enough.

"And here I thought we'd actually be able to kick back a bit," Isamu Kurogane remarked in the red lion. "Figures we'd need to deal with something first."

"I just hope all the other people are friendly." Tsuyoshi Seido commented as there were some weird looking mechs to him also fighting the giant monster. The only ones that looked even somewhat familiar were the pair of Getter looking units.

Which then included a blue with red flames and a car for a head giant robot leaping off into the air and then colliding with the possible Beastman.

"Is that...normal for Earth mecha?" Princess Fala inquired in the blue lion.

"It wasn't last time we checked," Isamu replied. "But super robots...I don't think they really have a normal."

"Hey you guys...look a lot like S-Force," Coop remarked as his face came up on a screen. "Weird."

"At least they aren't in the crotches of their mechs," Jamie noted.

"So funny I forgot to laugh," Lasse said clearly not amused at that reference to his Brain Powered and listening to the communications chatter.

"Also try not to force their mechs onto Megas," Nanga stated. "Or train them."

"Hey!" Coop yelled.

Ryoma chuckled at that blasted Sachiel in the red gem with a getter beam. The 3rd Angel really didn't like that and went on the offensive against Shin Getter. Shin Getter One threw a getter tomahawk at the Angel and it slammed into the AT Field.

"They better get the Third Child out here fast," Hayato said annoyed. "As that forcefield is a pain in the ass."

Missiles, lasers, and even swords/boomerangs slammed into the AT Field as the Go-Lion team attacked.

Akira got an idea. He noticed one of the mechs was able to hurt it with physical attacks.

"You in the giant robot with a car! Hold the monster in place," The Black Lion pilot ordered.

Megas did so and the next strike from the Go-Lion team hurt Sachiel. They then slashed the monster with the claws of their lions. Wing Zero also flew in and attacked the Angel using its beam saber. The beam saber cut through the second face on the Angel.

The Third Angel managed to get out of the hold and fired the palm lasers it had keep Megas from doing that again. One of the blasts literally was deflected back at Sachiel from hitting the fender of Megas and nearly took the Angel's right leg off. It had no idea Kiva was smiling at that.

"Modulating energy weapons to the same wavelength as the Angel's own weapons," Kiva said in amusement. "You now can shoot it Coop."

Everyone wondered if what Sachiel said as a pair of massive cannons seemed to grow out of the shoulders of Megas was profanity.

The laser cannons glowed for a moment and then a massive burst of energy was released and sent Sachiel flying through the air.

"He's effective I'll give him that," Isamu said after a moment. "Though really destructive."

"That's Coop for you," Ryoma snorted. "When you need a massive hammer he's the man."

"Anything lighter and you are insane for wanting him around," Hayato added.

"Let's direct him at the Galra Empire and on planets we aren't intending to live on then," Isamu remarked.

"That would be best," Ryoma nodded.

The Go-Lion pilots realized that wasn't a joke. He was dead serious.

"Leave for a bit and when you get back everything has gone completely nuts," Isamu managed to get out.

They then got to see the buster rifle of Wing Zero unload on a target. The funny thing about a nuclear weapon and even an N2 mine was it was for all its destructive power on a planet a very wasteful weapon. The power was not very focused and a lot of it was not used on the target. Wing Zero's main weapon was focused and didn't waste its destructive power.

The raw power of the buster rifle cut through the AT Field and struck Sachiel hard. The Third Angel tried to destroy the small to it mobile suit but Heero was able to dodge the attacks easily.

He also was not impressed with the Third Angel in the slightest.

"Overrated," Heero muttered.

V-V-V

Shinji Ikari stared at the Evangelion. Compared to many other mecha is one ugly giant robot. It was organic looking, very purple, and something about it just seemed not to be right.

To say nothing of the fact his father seemed to be running this operation. Shinji really didn't like his fears about all this confirmed. Even worse was the fact that people that actually knew what they were doing in piloting an Evangelion were around. He literally wasn't needed for any of this.

Shinji had no idea that in the near future he would have enough people that were more or less forced to pilot a mech to form a club. And that also didn't want to hurt anyone.

What drove Shinji from his thoughts was the Evangelion moving to stop large chunks of the ceiling from crushing him.

Shinji oddly had a feeling piloting the Evangelion might actually be safer for him, and to join Londo Bell like that woman suggested.

"I...I…" Shinji said. "I'll do it."

Inwardly he hoped he won't regret that decision. Something that being in a cockpit filling up with a weird goo definitely made him wonder. Even if he got told there was a girl out there that liked the smell of the stuff.

There also was the fact said girl likely could be described as Ryoma Nagare with a candy shell.

Londo Bell looked better and better to Shinji as he found out he felt the pain of his unit.

"It isn't your arm Shinji," Misato told him as Shinji clearly was reacting like his own arm had been heavily wounded.

"You didn't tell him a damn thing about how those work didn't you?" Ryoma Nagare commented over the comm. "You want to kill someone that badly?"

"I don't need a lunatic that can punch dinosaur skulls in giving color commentary!" Misato yelled back.

"Well it is fun," Ryoma said and gave her an insane smile.

"Hey can he take down the AT Field so we can all beat the Angel?" asked Nanga to hopefully change the subject. "There's a lot of help on standby as they couldn't get through it."

"How do I do that?" Shinji asked trying to ignore his arm felt like it'd been broken.

"Can we get Mari on the line to tell him how to do this?" Musashi suggested. Unlike Ryoma he merely wished to be helpful.

"Why isn't she her then?" Shinji asked.

"Her Evangelion was totaled by mechs with dead bodies in them and what we believe was a Gundam," Kiva supplied.

"And NERV is being slow on getting her a new Evangelion," Ryoma added.

"Well we can't just mass produce them like they were GMs or Jegans," Misato shot back. These Londo Bell people were getting on her nerves. She hoped….Amuro Ray wasn't like them.

Misato fought back a loving sigh for some reason. She had no idea what that was about.

Mari then appeared on the monitor for Shinji.

"So you're the new one? Oh you are going smell nice after this," she grinned. And then got serious and told him how to use his AT Field to take down the one an Angel would have.

Shinji concentrated and took down the AT Field.

"He did it," Mari grinned. "Now time for us to show that Angel how Londo Bell does things."

The Macbeth let out all the mechs they doubted would be able to break an AT Field on Sachiel. Even the Angel knew this was a bad sign. Even more so Devilman demerging from Mazinkaiser SKL now that they would be able to hurt the Angel.

Sachiel blasted Evangelion 01 with a massive blast and sent it slamming into a building with a sickening crunch. The battered biomech was still and no one had any idea what shape the pilot was in.

The fist of Harry's Rezel clenched seeing that. Harry had a feeling it seemed like take potshots at the pilot of that mech day from all the communications chatter and all he'd been seeing and hearing.

"I'm putting my beam saber somewhere very uncomfortable on that bloody Angel if I get the chance," Harry muttered.

The Go-Lion team also had enough of this Angel and intended to do something about it.

"Time to combine!" Akira called out.

"Let's Go-Lion!" the entire team yelled a minute later.

Misato stared seeing the Go-Lion team merge. Ritsuko rubbed her forehead as it looked like it needed a theme song to go along with it.

"Where to they find these people?" Doctor Akagi muttered as she stared at the insane sight taking place on the monitor.

"I think they come to Londo Bell Rits," Misato sighed. "Which scares me even more to be completely frank."

On the battleground Sachiel stared at the now merged Go-Lion. It was like the Angel wondered if what he'd seen actually had just happened.

"Attack!" Sanger ordered with his sword raised high.

Harry wonder who was the pilot of that Grungust he'd not seen before. Which didn't mean much as the Macbeth wasn't the only Londo Bell ship. It looked a bit different from Major Zonvolt's mech and seemed upgraded somehow to Harry.

In said Grungust Irmgrad "Irm" Kazahara grinned. He was hoping to kick some ass and hope not all the women in NERV were crying on the outside or inside. It'd be a massive shame if they all were.

"Getter Tomahawk!" Ryoma yelled as finally the attack hit Sachiel and made the Angel bleed. At least he thought that blueish fluid was blood.

Megas grabbed Sachiel and slammed the Third Angel into the ground with a piledriver. Given it had no neck at all the attack didn't cause the extreme sort of damage that wrestling move could do.

The Brain Powerds fired on the Angel and got Sachiel's attention. Not good for the Angel as that allowed Diana A, Venus A, and Aphrodite A to unleash a barrage of Photon Beams and their various breast missiles.

"Rocket Punch!" Koji Kabuto called out and fired off a fist from Mazinger Z. The flying fist hit Sachiel right in the face.

"Ready?" Mu Flaga called out to his fellow new type team mates.

"Ready," Amuro nodded.

Sayla merely smiled slightly.

NERV's command station got to see in high def a new type wolfpack with fin funnels work pretty much as one. Mu, Sayla, and Amuro were able to keep track of where each other was and the fin funnels from the two Nu Gundams at all times and able to attack Sachiel.

"Almost like a dance," Misato muttered.

"They have to be new types to even think of trying that," Ritsuko commented.

Both women blinked as they saw the Huckebein's phallic gravity cannon attached to the mech. Bullet then fired the weapon at Sachiel.

They had no idea that Brooklyn "Bullet" Luckfield's girlfriend was in a much larger mech. Another Grungust and she hadn't heard a word of trying to see if the Evangelion 01 pilot was ok so she vented her feelings by letting Sachiel have it with the chest mounted Maxi Blaster, and the missiles in the calves of the massive mech.

Though half jokingly Londo Bell would have suggested Kusuha just gave the Angel some of her foul as can be health drinks, but that probably would be against some codes of war. Or at least covered in the articles of war under biological warfare.

"You need to destroy the core!" Misato called out figuring it might be best to just finish the Angel off. "The red jewel in the Angel's chest."

"Calamity Blade!" Irm called out before slicing off one of the Third Angel's arms. "Darkness slash!"

Sanger did the same to the other arm using the Zakantou. "Begone foul stranger!"

A sword was then driven into the Third Angel's torso. Great Mazinger pointed at the sword and a Thunder Break turned the sword into a lightning rod and Sachiel screamed in pain.

"Or we have someone do that," Misato said weakly as it looked like they were going to keep tearing the Third Angel apart first.

Mari drove the combat knife of her Messiah into one of Sachiel's eye sockets.

Go-Lion fired off the lion heads of the limbs and they turned into flashes of color and drove the Third Angel back.

Harry blasted the Angel in the face with a mega bazooka. Sachiel staggered backwards as it seemed to be unable to take in the beating it was getting. Like it was impossible for this to happen to it.

Go-Lion then put the lion head "hands" together and formed a mighty sword. Said sword then was used to cut through the Third Angel.

"Nice sword," Irm remarked.

Kyosuke Nanbu then flew in and drove a revolver stake into the core of Sachiel. He got out of there the instant he was finished. The Angel exploded with an oddly cross shaped explosion and everything seemed finished.

Until Evangelion-01 got up, and showed it had sharp teeth. It also let out an animalistic roar.

"I don't think Shinji's driving that at the moment," Jamie said sounding freaked out.

One of the Gundam Fight mechs stood before the rampaging beast. In the command center Gendo Ikari had to fight groaning as of course it would be one of the pilots he didn't want to see in his city. None other than Domon Kasshu.

"My hand glows with an awesome power," Domon called out. "Telling me to defeat you! Shining Finger!"

Shining Gundam raced towards the Evangelion with a glowing hand. The mech leaped into the air and the glowing hand went right through the head of Eva 01.

"Nothing but a mindless beast," Domon remarked derisively.

Shining Gundam's arm was pulled out and Evangelion 01's head instantly reformed. The rather annoyed biomech smacked the smaller mech through the air.

"Well that was a bad idea," Ryo mused.

"It was kind of amusing through," Ken commented to his partner.

Devilman stood before the ramping Evangelion. He smirked in amusement after he saw something very interesting.

"How motherly," he remarked before punching the berserker Evangelion in the mouth. There was a sickening crunch heard.

It was at this point Supreme Commander Ikari realized his plans might not exactly work out as he hoped. He needed Evangelion 01 intact and not reduced to scattered chunks. Of course he didn't believe Londo Bell could actually hurt an Angel nor would survive this long in combat with any of them. Gendo made a mental note to never go by the odds with them. Their insanity and never giving up nature rendered that sort of thing void.

Which made Supreme Commander Ikari wonder if even Third Impact would do more than annoy Londo Bell as they fought to put things back as they were. What scared him was that it likely what would happen.

"We need to make sure to not destroy that unit or do anything that would kill the pilot," Amuro called out.

"Right," Ryoma said. "I will try not to shred it."

"That's not exactly reassuring," Jun Huno remarked sharply.

"That's the best we can do," Hayato commented.

Evangelion 01 howled again and charged at Megas. Coop grabbed the berserk biomech. The hot breath of the Eva could be felt in the car head of the infamous super robot. Even worse was the look the Eva had in it's eyes as it stared into the muscle car. There was nothing but rage and violence in those massive eyes.

"Tell me that thing has an off button," Jamie nearly screamed in panic.

Harry wasn't sure a stunner fired from his wand would do anything but get him into trouble. Shining Gundam then showed it wasn't done yet and if anything Domon was just getting started.

It also was clear no one told Domon to avoid wrecking the Eva as he used his beam saber on it with reckless abandon. Not that it did him any good as the unit regenerated after each blow.

"I just hope we don't have to deal with this ever time," Ryoma grumbled. "This is going to be annoying."

In the Command Center Gendo wondered what was keeping Yui's spirit going. The Angel was defeated with possibly Sachiel's severed arms left for study. He theorized it was due to Devilman as he was reportedly a devil, but given Londo Bell that was merely a shot in the dark.

And Gendo hated to being basing his plans and actions on mere guesswork. He needed more solid information.

Suddenly a massive silver and gold dinosaur shaped mech flew in and unleashed hell. Missiles flew from the mouth of the massive mech and send everyone flying.

"He's just warming up," Heero warned as the Zero System showed him the future and their foe had few more weapons than those.

The massive mech flew forward on the literally rockets attached to the arms, but he missed grabbing Shin Getter as the trio demerged and went to jet mode to avoid his grasp.

The unknown mech didn't even seem to be gloating as to why it was doing this. It was actually because the pilot of said mech was ordered by his superior to keep radio silence with the locals at all times in this battle.

Evangelion 01 broke free of the grip Megas had and leaped onto the unknown gold mech. A cannon formed on the chest of the mech and it slammed into the Eva's AT field. And to NERV's dismay it made it through even if the barrier had blunted the attack.

So the unknown mech unleashed a hellish fire on the Evangelion as a second attack. Evangelion 01 responded by letting out a soul crushing animalistic howl and going for the optics of the unknown mech with the claw like hands of the Evangelion.

That the eyes of the dragon started to crack was a sign how strong the Evangelion was right now. Wing Zero then let it have it with a full power blast from the buster rifle. It knocked the gold mech back.

The mech opened it's mouth to breath fire again, but Mu in his Rezel Commander Type fired a grenade into the open maw just before the fire started up again and the mech shook from the force of the explosion.

"Tricky barbarians," the bald pilot of the mech grumbled. Vigagi believed everything his commander had said about humanity being a bunch of savages that needed to be removed from the face of the universe.

Vigagi didn't know or frankly at all care that by others of their own species his commander was considered a massive loose cannon. Wendolo didn't have much of a leg to stand on when it came to what proper sentient behavior was.

However the man did care about the fact humans were proving to be more annoying than thought and starting to damage Galgau. He considered it extremely annoying.

Evangelion 01 then started biting into Galgau. Metal started to groan in protest.

"What is that thing?!" Vigagi gasped.

The purple biomech was starting to freak out the Inspector. It was like some relentless giant animal. And also really damn ugly too.

The purple mech got pulled away from Galgau and Vigagi then saw something that scared him. The weird blue mech started spouting guns, missiles, and more to levels that made it look like it had more weapons than a battle ship! How could anyone fit that many weapons on a mech?

It turned out they all worked as Coop fired and the Super Destructor mode sent the gold mech flying backward. The mech then left the battlefield as looked battered and the pilot not crazy enough to fight Coop head on.

Evangelion 01 was like a puppet with its strings cut as the gold dinosaur looking mech was gone.

"So that it?" Harry asked as he was checking to see if something else wanted to kick their butts today on the sensors.

Mazinkaiser SKL poked Evangelion 01 with its massive sword to make sure it wasn't going to get up.

"Can you please stop doing that," Ritsuko snapped.

Ken Kaido just grinned ferally. "It amuses me."

Misato muttered something about WSO's standards for recruitment. Especially on Mazinkaiser SKL.

Gendo Ikari came to a very disturbing conclusion. As much as he hated the chaotic Londo Bell he needed them. They were needed to fight the various invading forces that would utterly ruin his plans. Londo Bell was the lesser of the two evils that were making his reuniting with Yui more difficult.

He also figured that there was no way NERV was going to be in complete control of fighting the Angels as several super robots of Londo Bell and Wing Zero were able to get through the AT Field and hurt it. Supreme Commander Ikari had no idea what the Brain Powerds counted as in the personal trooper or super robot categories.

Also Evangelion 01 going berserker was not going to sway generals and admirals to let NERV have control. It would drive them to give control to Londo Bell instead. A decision that Gendo knew they'd make by their disdain for him at that meeting, and forcing him to work with Londo Bell beforehand. On top of that Izu Base or Far East Base as it was also known was the closest military base to Tokyo-3 and extensively used by Londo Bell.

The increased stakes and complications were not going to stop Gendo Ikari however. He was not going to let any of this keep him from making his goals come true.

V-V-V

Harry had a bad feeling as thought about Shinji Ikari. It all smelled so much like the sort of things he did only Shinji was to do them on a regular basis and from what he'd gathered Shinji's own father was considered to have ice water in his veins.

'Maybe some day I can form a club or self help group,' Harry mused half jokingly as he worked on his next e-mail to Hermione.

Though it said a lot that a combining team, a threat from outer space, a berserk biomech, and whatever that Angel was were a lot easier to tell her about than his godfather. He wasn't so much hiding that from her and more trying to figure out the best way to explain that mess.

He wasn't going to deny using all that first would help make it easier for her to take in what happened. The fact far stranger things were out there and that a supposed murderer on the loose signed Harry's permission slips had a reasonable answer.

Inwardly Harry really looked forward to Professor McGongall asking him how that happened. And telling her that given Sirius was his godfather they were legal. It made Harry realize perhaps he did have a bit of his father's sense of humor.

Though finding out his father was kind of an arse was not fun. On the other hand it all made James Potter sound like a person instead of this idealized hero everyone seemed to make him out to be from the very few bits they told him.

Other than 'Professor' Snape who Harry had learned had his own war with the Marauders in school. Which really given what Sirius had told Harry made it sound like the Hogwarts Professors completely and utterly sucked at anything that wasn't actual teaching. And some of them couldn't even do that right.

It explained to Harry how he got the punishment from someone to go into the Forbidden Forest with a fellow at the time first year, a dog, and a man unable to use magic. Ken Kaido would have been far better as back up. Or even a new type like Amuro Ray. Or even the bitter "failed Ultimate Coordinator" named Canard Pars that was part of Londo Bell. Octo Squad assigned to the Hiryu to be exact.

Harry hadn't personally met Canard yet, but he was infamous for being very angry and very deadly in a fight. Of course being told you were a failure for something you had no control over would make someone the former.

Harry had no idea why someone would want to enrage someone who could break necks like they were made of cardboard. Then again his..family...also thought messing with someone who eventually could do magic to them someday was a good idea.

It amazed Harry he wasn't even more messed up in the head. Especially when he had Hayato Jin and Ryoma Nagare to show he could have gone. Or even Tom Riddle for that matter.

Still Harry had to admit crew of the Macbeth and the rest of Londo Bell by extension were likely the most normal people he had been around. Or at least in the case of many the most like him and treated him as just another member of the group. No Boy-Who-Lived or thought he was dark because he could talk to snakes.

He also hoped being part of Londo Bell got all the weird out of the way before the school year and he could have a normal one this time. Well beyond possibly having Scabbers be shown to be a supposedly dead man and all that.

If he had to deal with the usual shite someone was going to get introduced to the business end of his Rezel's beam rifle.

Harry then chuckled and realized he could help Mr. Weasley on muggle terms. It probably would be a fun side project and be a way to also tell him about Londo Bell and the various mecha they used. And perhaps tell Mr. Weasley about fountain pens.

Harry knew he was going to be using one for his homework at least at Hogwarts. The summer homework he'd worked on between missions he used one now. Harry was certain he far from the first to do that.

He then made a note to try to find out how to write an essay. Something he thought with all the feet of paper they wanted for homework they'd teach the first week of first year to the students. Harry was starting to wonder exactly how Hogwarts lasted so long without teaching things like that.

Then again logic on any level and magic seemed to be like matter and antimatter. Or just Hogwarts just was a shite school. Harry wasn't sure if it was just the latter or mix of both. Though he was willing to admit part of it might be some bias on how he'd have to save the school twice, with just some useless house points the first time and nothing the second time, and if they expected students to already be able to do all this stuff.

Still didn't explain why they had a potions class if the teacher was some bitter man who had a lot of issues. Or at least his not getting fired at speeds that made a mass driver look slow. Which thinking about 'Professor' Snape not being cunning and merely coldly polite with everyone was very unSlytherin.

It made Harry wonder how embarrassed most of the house was of the very loud people acted without cunning that somehow ended up in their house or the head of house. Sure Hagrid and Ron weren't fond of the house, but Harry had almost ended up in it. So it had to have some people that decent enough like that Andromeda Tonks Sirius had mentioned to him.

Harry then chuckled. Good food, nice people to be around, and able to get some quiet time to think and his mind wandered. He'd definitely have to tell Hermione about that in the e-mail. He also wondered if they'd be able to figure a time and place to meet up. The stuff relating to Sirius probably be best to tell her in person. Possibly with a Getter pilot as a bodyguard for Harry.

Harry wasn't sure what it said he was more afraid of his friend than he was fighting giant monsters in a Rezel.

V-V-V

One could almost be fooled into thinking the leader of the Inspectors was merely a child. He was young, and always had a smile on his face. Yet once he started talking you knew he was no mere child.

"This message into space complicates things," Wendolo commented. "There are rumors of other species already wishing to conquer or destroy Sol III as the locals call it."

The sole female member of the five spoke up. "And we have never heard of the Glorft before this."

"Of course the one they call Coop has been...busy," Wendolo remarked as holographic footage came up. "Ruining that fool Magnanimous and his fixed mech combat scam, battled S-Force, nearly destroyed Sol III in the fight with S-Force and one of their foes, blowing up an interstellar junkyard, and other acts of random interstellar violence."

"He even looks barbaric," Vigagi snarled. "He also damaged my mech!"

"Of course we also have even more reason to destroy them as they have a Supervision Army Gunboat," Wendolo commented to the shock of his fellow Inspectors. "And have been producing it and their own variants based off that technology."

"The Zentradi must hate that," Aguija remarked.

"They managed to survive the Zentradi whose appearance was in the middle of a war among the barbarians," Wendolo noted. "Causing both sides to at least briefly put aside their differences."

"They….they survived the Zentradi?!" Vigagi gasped.

"Managed to turn Zentradi into allies using their crude culture which is more than the Zentradi had," Wendolo said with a shrug.

"So one group of barbarians has an even bigger group of barbarians they can tame," Aguija remarked to tell them of Sikalog had mentally told her.

"And yet," Mekibos noted. "This message one of them sent was wishing to peacefully meet other alien life in the cosmos and welcoming them to Earth with open arms. The enthusiasm and glee he has means they had to get one incredible actor if that is fake. "

Wendolo mentally sighed. His older brother was too soft hearted for his own good. Hence why he had his brother's mech wired with an explosive he could set off at any time. That such an act made him look as barbaric if not more so than humanity didn't bother him at all.

"Of course there also are the Radam looking to turn humanity into more of their host bodies," Wendolo then stated with his distaste of the parasitic beings well known to the others. "And of course several other things from outer space to hit the planet."

"This looks less like some immature species and more like some low standards port system," Aguija noted.

"Perhaps we waited a bit too long, but there is evidence others have been here before us," Wendolo. "Of course given what species they are is also on our list to deal with doesn't help the locals."

Wendolo of course left out those on Earth were preparing to fight the invading forces of their native species and considered traitors and outcasts. Not that it mattered to Wendolo in the slightest. They all were inferior barbarians and needed to die.

The invaders that could be of use to him would get to last a bit longer as Wendolo was sure he was going to need all the help he could get. But they could easily be disposed of at a later date.

V-V-V

They once were merely Doctor Stringer and Doctor Cowen. Now they were much more and beyond any human morality.

And it was almost time to make their plans reality.

V-V-V

Chapter Notes

The collection of real robots and military vehicles is from UC Gundam, Gundam SEED, the Murphy is from G Gundam, Super Robot Wars Original Generation, Macross, and Jet Alones from Neon Genesis Evangelion.

Gendo Ikari is from Neon Genesis Evangelion. Chessmaster, terrible father, and runs NERV. Wishes merely to be reunited with his wife in Evangelion 01.

Akira Fudo is from Devilman. He has appeared in Mazinger Angels, Devilman vs. Getter Robo and various other Go Nagi crossovers.

Ken Kaido and Ryo Magami are from Mazinkaiser SKL. They pilot the mech called Mazinkaiser SKL and frankly are kind of nuts.

Coop, Kiva, and Jamie are from Megas XLR. Coop is the pilot, by virtue of the fact he is the only sentient being around that can work the controllers, car, and such. Kiva is from the future and trying to avoid the Glorft ravaging mankind. Jamie is Coop's friend.

Michiru Saotome is from Getter Robo. Daughter of Professor Saotome and one of the two pilots of Getter Queen. Going with the Devilman vs. Getter Robo version of Getter Queen for this story.

Nanga Silverly and Lassie Lundberg are from Brain Powerd. Both are pilots of organic mechs called Brain Powerds. And yes the cockpit for a Brain Powerd and a Grand Cher as is in the crotch of the mech.

Hayato is Hayato Jin from Getter Robo. The man has a cool and collected exterior, but he's completely nuts. And able to wreck someone's face using his fingers.

Shiro is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation and one of the two talking cats that Masaki has.

Masaki Andoh is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation. He easily gets lost...as in he got lost on a guided tour once. Pilots a magical mech called Cybuster.

Shinji Ikari is from Neon Genesis Evangelion. Yes folks he will get the Super Robot Wars upgrade he gets in the games compared to the animes and such.

Misato Katsuragi is from Neon Genesis Evangelion. Yes her original Japanese voice actress also played Sailor Moon so do expect some jokes involving that and Amuro Ray(given his voice actor also played Tuxedo Kamen).

Calvina Coulange is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation.

Rand Travis is a Super Robot Wars Original Generation character. He is from Super Robot Wars Z.

Lowe Gruele is from Gundam SEED Astray. He's into customizing mechs and it is very likely his Works GINN doesn't have very many original parts left in it.

Toby Watson is a Super Robot Wars Original Generation character. He is a member of the test pilot group called the Glory Stars in Super Robot Wars Z.

Heero Yui is from Gundam Wing. A serious and no nonsense soldier with an incredibly powerful Gundam.

Kozo Fuyutsuki is from Neon Genesis Evangelion and the second in command of NERV. As much as that means given Gendo Ikari's complete control and SEELE's involvement.

Matthew Denton is from Heroman and he did send a message into space inviting aliens to come meet humanity in a peaceful manner. A lot of people heard his message. The Go-Lion team probably will be among the best of those.

Akira "Chief" Kogane is from Go-Lion. Most American readers would know him better as Commander Keith in Voltron.

Isamu Kurogane is from Go-Lion. To the American audience he is better known as Lance.

Tsuyoshi Seido is from Go-Lion. To the American readers he's best known as Hunk.

Princess Fala is from Go-Lion. To the American audience she's known as Princess Allura.

Ryoma Nagare is from Getter Robo. A deadly man in a fight in a mech or outside one.

Musashi Tomoe is from Getter Robo. He is insanely brave and not completely psychotic like Ryoma and Hayato.

Mari Makinami Illustrious is from Neon Genesis Evangelion. She is basically Ryoma Nagare with a candy shell in terms of personality.

Ritsuko Akagi is from Neon Genesis Evangelion. The head scientist for NERV and likely has to work very hard to keep MAGI working in a world full of insanity.

Sanger Zonvolt is Super Robot Wars Original Generation. A complete badass and one of the last people on Earth anyone should mess with.

Irmgrad "Irm" Kazahara is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation. One of the few men that can pull off a mullet, and make it look badass. Also the son of the inventor of his Grungust mech, and thankfully way more mentally stable than Rusty Venture from Venture Brothers.

Koji Kabuto is the elder statesman of hot blooded super robot pilots and from Mazinger Z. He is literally the first of them, and one of the trinity of Super Robot Wars with Getter Robo and Gundam.

Mu Flaga is from Gundam SEED. A decorated pilot and basically a new type.

Amuro Ray and Salya Mass are from the original Gundam series. Both new types and not people anyone should mess with.

Brooklyn "Bullet" Luckfield is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation.

Kyosuke Nanbu is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation. He always pays the long odds.

Domon Kasshu is from G Gundam. Hot headed, hot blooded, and a martial artist of extreme ability he is not the easiest man to get along with. Yet when he's got your back, whatever you are fighting is in for a butt kicking.

Kusuha Mizuha is from Super Robot Wars Original Generations. A kind and loving person she wants to be a nurse. She also makes health drinks that can drop nearly everyone.

Vivagi is one of the Inspectors. He is an agent of the Zuvorg Alliance and agrees with everything Wendolo says about humanity being barbarians. Of course he's no enlightened and advanced being himself given his attitudes.

Wendolo is the leader of the Inspectors and looks to be a kid. He's a warhawk and while believes humanity is a bunch of barbarians that will kill itself off….he also rigged his older brother's mech with a bomb incase he disagrees with eliminating humanity. So his objectivity is suspect to say the least.

Aguija is the only female Inspector and pilots an extremely fast mech. She also is the only one who has a receiver for the thoughts of the final member of the Sikalog. The pair are very close.

Sikalog is a member of the Inspectors. Mute to all but Aguija and very close to her.

Mekibos is the final member of the Inspectors. The older brother of Wendolo and actually objective about what they intend to do. He actually can be reasoned with and has no idea his brother rigged his mech with a bomb.


	7. Chapter 7

The letter from Harry made Sirius wonder exactly how many kids were being dragged into this mech piloting business. Well it was an e-mail but Sirius considered it just a letter. It also made him wonder why wizards and witches hadn't invented a similar way to send messages. Though he mused it probably was held back where he grew up due to it being traditional using an owl.

In any case Sirius had this feeling the leader of NERV was trying equal his parents in being a complete and utter arsehole. Definitely not someone Sirius intended on trusting with anything. Definitely not with fighting some threat to humanity. If one cast aside their own son and then only brought him back to be used as a tool then what would they do with anyone else? Sirius had heard "being a pawn in the game of life" but this Ikari guy seemed to take it as everyone else was one to him for whatever goals he had besides fighting the "Angels".

It boggled Sirius's mind at the sheer number of threats internal and external threatening the world. The oldest he seemed to find record of involved something in Japan and a guy named Steel Jeep or Jag or something fifty years ago. Now the island it happened on was covered in a thick cloud and no one had any idea what had happened. Something Sirius would be more amusing than that would be astronomy classes at Hogwarts to list what alien life lives in what star system and how much they wanted to fight humanity. Or if any of those Macross fleets had visited those worlds.

'Man had finding about those been interesting and shocking,' Sirius mused in his mind. 'Man I really lived a sheltered life before getting dragged into this with Harry.'

He also wondered what kind of secrets of magic he could learn in La Gias. Being able to use a magical mech to scare Wormtail senseless appealed to him. He then put aside the thought of revenge he was about to meet a Klein Sandman to discuss business. Spit in his mother's eye spending Black money in the muggle world and using some of their ideas in the wizard world.

Still it'd be funny for them all to worry about him coming to Hogwarts and the closest he'd get to it would turn out to be a department store having a grand opening just in time for one of the Hogsmeade weekends. Maybe test some new cleaning products to be available at that store on Knockturn Alley or Diagon Alley. If those places got clean than pretty much anywhere could be made clean.

He just needed something impressive to make people talk about what they could get and want it. Even better was that even if it didn't work out it still would make the relatives he didn't like turn in their graves. Especially that of his mother which made this worthwhile on that alone.

Plus be really amusing to use a mirror and 'teleconference' with Fudge blustering on arresting him at the store's opening. After all Fudge would be seen doing something. If being made a fool of counted. It did for Sirius and that was good enough for him to do it.

Sirius wasn't sure if the two way mirrors could work between Hogsmeade and Riksent or he'd need to be like on a private yacht in international waters. But either frankly would be amusing. It'd be something else to get people talking about his products.

And maybe get a pizza place in the department store. He'd eaten a lot of pizza since getting to Riksent. He had plenty of family money he could spend and just a pity he couldn't get his mother's painting here. Seeing what paint remover would do to it sounded like an extremely fun experiment.

The mind healer or whatever he got said he needed to expand his horizons and things he did besides worry about Harry and plan revenge on Peter. It had stuck with Sirius and got him planning on the shop and some other ideas.

Given he hadn't been actually convicted of anything and pretty much the only Black left it meant the family money was all his to do with as he wanted. He'd been inside a department store to get some things and realized he could easily do that back home. There was nothing that broke the rules and it was a simple idea of having a store that you could one stop shop at.

A prank and something that might actually take off. Or people might be scared stiff that he managed to get a store put into Hogsmeade and no one figured out he was funding it. Sirius wondered if anyone would be asking the right questions after that.

Sirius then blinked as he realized he wasn't alone in meeting room he'd rented at a hotel. Klein Sandman and a man with a raven mask where sitting in the chairs across the table from him.

"Man I really must have zoned out there," Sirius admitted.

Klein shrugged. "Raven and I can be very silent when we want to be."

"Right," Sirius then said. "Princess Shine said you already know about magic so not breaking the rules on this."

"Not everyday a wizard asks to invest in my companies," Sandman noted.

"Family funds are at my command and figure I might as well have fun with them," Sirius commented.

"Of course," Klein said slightly amused. "And you are aware companies do sell things like Rolls Royces to rich wizards and witches right?"

"Vaguely," Sirius admitted. "My mother ranted about those and hated it. Just making her painting angry makes it all worthwhile for me."

"Then let us get to work on kick over that ant hill!" Klein declared.

Sirius grinned widely as he was sure this was going to be fun.

V-V-V

Rei Ayanami was not expecting any visitors. Especially not a pair of the Aggressors. Majors Sanger Zonvolt and Kai Kitamura took in the heavily bandaged appearance of First Child of NERV. The only sounds were of her medical equipment and no seemed to have expressed sympathy for her in any manner. No get well cards or gifts were to be seen, nor had anyone signed her casts. Not even some sort of memento from the man who reportedly had pulled her out of the mess that activation test had become.

"Remind you of the School and that mess too?" Sanger remarked to his long time comrade.

"Far too much for comfort," Kai replied.

Both of them were well aware of triumphs and tragedies trying to save the Children, those kids that had been put in the School to be mech pilots and horrors done to them. It made anyone aware of that mess to see another group of young mech pilots referred to as Children very wary and uneasy. It was not a name that inspired any measure of confidence.

Frankly Kaworu Nagisa was the only Evangelion pilot that they'd call mentally healthy and not in need of a giant squeezable teddy bear. And neither of them were sure he actually was given what the other pilots were like. They also had noticed the looks Harry had been giving the Fifth Child...and oddly Excellen Browning as well.

"Ms. Ayanami," Sanger then stated. "Does Supreme Commander Ikari really think anyone believes him on any and all records of you being lost? Especially with a supercomputer to backup the files in a number of servers, computers and more."

Kai rubbed his forehead as his friend could be very subtle went he wanted to be. Which definitely wasn't right now.

Rei just looked at the infamous mech pilot with an unwavering expression.

"Does anyone believe Ratsel Feinschmaker to be anything but your friend Elzam Von Branstein?" Rei retorted with way more emotion (and sarcasm) than they thought she would use.

Sanger had to admit his friend Elzam wasn't exactly doing much to hide who he was after what went down involving him and the whole mess with OZ, Romefeller Foundation, and more. Not that anyone left from them would have a chance to do anything about their grudge now to be honest.

That and Elzam found being Ratsel a chance to be less straight laced than he had been before so he kept up the extremely thin disguise.

"In any case," Major Kitamura spoke up to change the subject. "After the recent battle all Evangelion pilots have been given the rank of ensign and made part of Londo Bell."

Sanger inwardly was not amused Shinji Ikari was given really nothing for piloting Evangelion 01. Then again beyond being called the whatever child either of the other Evangelion pilots he had fought beside got anything to suggest NERV was attempting to build a military force. Their bridge and such staff held military rank so why not the ones actually fighting.

No wonder Gillian told him to look for the kid along with Harry. It said a lot a petition had to be filled out to even suggest to Supreme Commander Ikari to take in his son. It won't surprise him if said petition was paper it'd be used as toilet paper by Ikari.

"Understood," the First Child said softly.

Kai knew from reports that this girl was quite animate and like a person around Commander Ikari. Or he mused if you managed to annoy her enough. He also knew her residence was a complete and utter dive from before the city had been renamed Tokyo-3. If that was the pilot he liked no one wanted to see the places he'd put ones he hated.

Like say Ikari's own son. Kai actually was worried where that kid would be put.

The door to the hospital room then opened and there was Supreme Commander Ikari. The room grew even more silent and colder as both sides stared each other down.

Slowly Gendo entered the room and both Majors went around him to leave. Neither side looked forward to working with each other in the slightest. Still no words were said between the men as Sanger and Kai went on their way.

Unnoticed and posted close to Rei's hospital room was Selena Recital still dressed like a Section Two agent. She saw her boss's former teammates leave the room and was surprised doctors hadn't been called in. She was sure both had been informed of what she'd seen on this assignment, and hated it.

Perhaps they were just giving Ikari enough rope to hang himself. Somehow she doubted it'd take that much longer for him to do so. He seemed to act like everyone could be used as pawns, but Londo Bell was too chaotic for that to work for very long when they were involved.

V-V-V

The Solar system was nothing like what Princess Fala thought it would be. Oh sure Akira and the others had talked about their home planet a bit, but it sounded on the verge of complete destruction to her. Yet looking at the window and seeing Londenion showed humanity was still striving here. Still alive and buildings like this space colony she was standing on.

They had things the Galra Empire would want besides humans for...purposes that nearly made her cry or vomit to think about. Something when she and the others had to tell various people about that empire had done.

Not that anyone blamed them for having that sort of reaction as what the Galra Empire did was horrifying and disturbing. Even what they fed many of their slaves was disturbing as it was dead slaves turned into stew.

Fala recalled the various galactic exploration missions were told as to be prepared for the Galra Empire and their brutality. She hoped it wasn't too late for any of them. She didn't wish anyone to go through the things Akira and the others had before escaping. And they were lucky ones on that as well.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Fala called out.

The door opened and Akira came in with a guest. Fala gasped as he looked so much like Takashi. Which shocked her as Takashi Shirogane was very much dead. The original pilot of the Blue Lion died on Altea and had been given a hero's funeral.

"Who killed him," the near copy of the dead Go-Lion pilot growled. "Who killed my brother?"

Akira shrugged behind him. He didn't even know Takashi had a brother before finding out if he had any family to inform about his death. Ryou Shirogane wanted to avenge brother and wasn't taking no for answer.

Akira just hoped he didn't try swiping one of the Lions. That would be annoying. If he wanted to use a variable fighter or mobile suit and also be a backup Go-Lion pilot that was fine. They needed all the help they could get on Altea.

"It is a long story," Fala told Ryou. "You might want to sit down for this."

"Fine," the angry man remarked as he sat down on a sofa. "But don't leave out any details."

V-V-V

Rau Le Creuset was starting to think aliens were just as bad as humanity as yet another alien race was invading the Earth. In flying saucers with blades on them of all things. Perhaps more like classic fictional flying saucers mixed with buzzsaws was Rau's second thought as he opened fire on one of the invaders.

The worst thing about all these aliens was it kept things among naturals, coordinators, spacenoids and whatever else somewhat stable. Oh parts of those various groups could hate each other, but they hated aliens coming and destroying everything even more.

It nearly made Rau as sick as the fact his allies in Blue Cosmos most of their leadership this was more to get a piece of the pie that Mao Industries, Anaheim Electronics and such had in the mech market. Though admittedly that wasn't the sole reason for many of them, but it was telling they all were full of it. Like all humans were, and Rau won't be surprised all aliens were exactly the same.

If it wasn't for the lengths he was willing to go do many would think Rau was acting like a moody teenager in his views on humanity. But he was willing to go to any length to kill humanity. He would wear a mask of being a pleasant and loyal member of ZAFT and PLANTs as it made him a power behind the throne with one of the major members of PLANTs Council. He also would work to build ties with the forces that wished PLANTs destroyed. He also was working on his ties to the various other factions that existed in the Solar System. All of it was a means to an end for him.

Pills and a burning desire were all that kept Rau going. If he was going be the candle that burned extremely bright and ended extremely fast he was going to make sure humanity went before him and he got to watch.

Those working under the unknown to them genocidal clone had no idea what terrors Rau wished to make into reality. Of course in the face of an alien invasion they'd be more concerned with staying alive.

Bullets, lasers, missiles and more struck the invading forces of the Boazanian Empire. Everyone was called in to combat this threat. Londo Bell of course was at the vanguard of fighting the invading fleet.

Harry wasn't sure he wanted to see if Hogwarts could top this summer experiences this year. Or any year to be honest.

The fact such a thing was possible really worried Harry as he gave Octo Squad cover fire. He noticed the Green Gespenst of Russel Bergman working to block shots being fired at the rest of the squad.

Harry would be even more worried if he knew a group known as the Liberian Works was using this invasion as a chance to gather even more pilot data for their various projects. The Empress of Tau Dragon was well aware her supposedly best minions and mech pilots were all psychological basketcases. Those pilots literally were the weak links in combat as their mecha was extremely powerful. The problem being the mechs were made to work with just them so she couldn't replace them with loyal and more psychologically stable people.

A shell company and the money was enough to get Tau Dragon any Anaheim Electronics mechs they had in stock or order custom mobile suits. With those and the carbon humans Tau Dragon would have a stable and well armed combat force. It wouldn't be ideal, but it was the best she could do for a plan B.

It also gave her reason to not destroy the corporate headquarters of the major computer company they used as a front. At least not yet to make the statement they were going to completely change the world as it still was useful at the moment. They needed the money too much for that plan and hiring mercenaries to serve as pawns right now. It said a lot that the various other armies and such being around were forcing Tau Dragon to fight more intelligently and not throw away resources like they would otherwise.

Liberian Works was nearly salivating at the information they were getting. Especially on Canard Pars, the supposedly 'failed' Ultimate Coordinator. If he was the screw up then they really wanted to see what was considered the successful one pilot a mech and get his data.

Any reference to who the successful Ultimate Coordinator was pretty much gone. Though Liberian Works had a betting pool on ways he'd end up in a mech of some kind. They figured it'd happen sooner or later.

The Boazanians would be very annoyed their invasion was being used by others to gather information. Especially by a hornless race they were unaware could have viable children with them.

Though they'd really want a lot more Beast Fighters. A massive army of Beast Fighters as the local mecha was putting up a good fight and making reaching the planet difficult. They hoped it didn't have the sort of barrier that one starbase had.

The lightwave barrier around Artemis weathered all the firepower the Boazanians threw at it and hadn't broken. Prince Heinel and Wendolo both found that rather impressive.

Wendolo also was finding this whole invasion extremely amusing to watch. Much like a blockbuster summer movie would be. He was half tempted to send a recording of this to that arrogant Teniquette Zezernan, but doubted the Guests commander would stay out of things after that. If anything it'd make him get involved so he could take all of the ape's technology for his own personal use.

In his Eva Kaworu looked at the invading Boazanian fleet and snorted. "They are so close to Lillium it is almost funny. Like so many other races out there."

He did wonder if becoming one with Father would turn those aliens into one as well. It was something be interesting to see and find out. Or if it would do anything to that entity known as Orphan. So many variables to test and see what would happen to them in Third Impact.

However he really hoped to avoid Coop killing him on the eve of that for three weird reasons. Coop was a creature of habit and he tended to do that before crushing his foes. Also he had the ability to go through an AT Field with Megas and Kaworu had no desire to know via feeling what injuries happened to his Evangelion what being made quadriplegic due to a piledriver felt like.

Really his brother Sachiel was lucky to have no neck to speak of and able to avoid that. It was an experience Kaworu hoped he and his brothers could keep avoiding. Or to be defeated by Coop because of some random action he had done earlier in the fight.

Kaworu saw Megas smash a Boazanian ship. Octo Squad then rushed ahead into the invading forces. Kaworu could imagine the leader of Octo Squad wanting something like Megas instead of her Gespenst. He wondered how Asuka would hold up in a shouting match with Katina Tarask. Neither of them would back down if they felt they were right.

Kaworu chuckled as he watched Canard Pars use his Hyperion effectively to crush any Boazanian that got in range. Really the lillium thought the minor changes they'd made for coordinators even their so called ultimate coordinator meant much?

The things that working for SEELE gave Kaworu access to was interesting. He knew exactly who got Canard so angry and to want to kill the supposed perfect ultimate coordinator. Gilbert Durandal was someone that had to be watched out for as he had his own plans for the lillium. Plans that were likely to be just annoying to him, and get Londo Bell to desire kicking his butt.

Kaworu wondered if SEELE even considered the fall of the Romefeller Foundation a sign of the times. They had fallen from power rather fast, and with a dull thud. The forces that wished to warp the message of Celestial Being in their own image sure didn't take note of that.

Frankly those Innovates or Innovators made him just laugh. Ribbons Almark was just a whiny joke to Kaworu. He looked forward to crushing the Innovator, and showing Ribbons no matter how many bodies he used won't matter at all. Though Kaworu wondered if he'd crush the whiny brat Wang Liu Mei or Ribbons unknowing puppet Alejandro Corner first. Both were loud little dogs that needed put down sooner or later.

The Angel of Free will then threw himself back into the battle. A pair of dual wielded handguns that looked like Desert Eagles were fired at the invading alien forces. The damage they did was definitely more than they'd ever do to an Angel.

Harry wondered what it was about Kaworu and his Evangelion that felt different to him than even the berserker Evangelion 01. And wondered how much he wasn't going to like the answer to that as his luck with surprises usually had them trying to kill him. He then saw another Londo Bell Rezel loose a right leg.

Harry gave cover fire so whoever was piloting that Rezel could get away.

It didn't go unnoticed even in the fog of war as Mazinger Z, Great Mazinger, and Mazinkaiser SKL charged ahead to clear a path for the Rezel. Venus A, Fire Venus, Diana A, and Boss Borot helped pull the Rezel to safety. Harry wondered how airtight Boss Borot was and was sure he saw the pilot of said mech through the mouth grill in a space suit.

It said a lot to Harry that he was getting used to weird things like that. He wasn't sure if that was good or bad. He also wondered if his friends ever were understand this. Jaded wasn't the right feeling, but he wasn't sure acceptance was right either.

He felt the same seeing Cutey Honey throwing boomerangs in space and actually having them work. He doubted if he threw a boomerang like weapon in space it'd work anywhere near as well.

Harry then wondered what those weird Zeonic mash-up looking mechs helping in the fight were called as he'd never seen them before. As the Tallgeese III gave them some help Harry wondered why they called the heat rod that as it looked more like a heat whip to him.

Mentally Harry shrugged as it was just one of those things.

Harry then saw Major Zonvolt and a red and black mech working together nearly as one and figured that was the "Mysterious Gourmet" himself. It made Harry wonder if he could hide his scar, wear contacts and sunglasses if he'd fool anyone in the Wizarding World.

Harry put it at being a fifty/fifty chance. Polyjuice existed and no one seemed to safeguard at all for that, and Harry was sure what sort of glamors and such existed. Or what that time he regrew all his hair in one night counted as.

He then focused back on the fight as he realized Sirius could likely answer that last thing he pondered. So many things that in now clearly were magic that he didn't know the proper name of and hadn't uncovered so far in his time at Hogwarts. Not that he exactly was the most attentive and hardworking student to be fair, but his magical education seemed to so threadbare in many ways.

'Something I'll deal with later,' Harry thought as he gave several Prototype Stark Jegans cover fire. Harry knew they were the prototype version as they had the four massive antiship missiles strapped to the shoulders.

Missiles that did their job as the alien invaders didn't do so well when struck head on by them.

Harry then blinked when he saw one of the oddest looking mechs he'd ever seen. It wasn't every day you saw a mech that had a girl's face and what looked to be hair. The Valsione was never mistaken for any other mech.

The unique super robot laid waste to the invading alien forces with the hyper beam cannon.

Harry chuckled softly as he met the most interesting people in this line of work. He even heard of one guy who might be able to match Ron in an eating contest. Well one he hadn't met named Arado Balanga as Coop, Koji, and Mutashi all could keep up with Ron in an eating contest.

Harry fired his beam rifle at any of the invading ships that someone else had heavily damaged. Getter Queen gave him a hand in that.

"Thanks," Harry stated.

"No problem," Michiru grinned. Thankfully not in the usual Getter pilot manner.

Harry wondered who the other pilot in Getter Queen was. She seemed rather shy. Which was odd given how bold and loud the three main Getter pilots could be at times.

"Oh yeah!" Harry then heard as Goat was having fun.

Darleen was in Full Armor mode and Goat was keeping up with the various mass produced mobile suits on their side.

In Minerva-X Maria Fleed sighed. "Boazanians. Arrogant horned ones I'm sure."

Said horned subgroup of the Boazanians looked down on anyone without horns. Which meant the Fleedians definitely treated that way.

Suddenly a nuclear explosion turned one of the flying saucers into bits. Inside the Physalis Toby Watson found that the single shot of the bazooka limited the mech far too much. It made the unit a one trick pony that was only usable for shock and awe. The lack of any other ranged weapons was good as the armor and speed only went so far. To be honest he felt the Physalis was an overhyped mech, and he wanted something with some decent ranged weapons for a firefight like this. Basically any of the other units in the project would be better.

A trio of Gespensts gave Physalis cover fire as the Boazanian invasion fleet wanted to keep their invading force from going up in nuclear fire. Toby hoped Denzel and Setsuko were having better luck with their units.

Then someone in a Rezel Commander Type tossed Toby a beam rifle and he took it. The speed of the Physalis and the fact Toby was an ace pilot made the beam rifle deadly in his hands. Toby was sure this was more effective and deadly than the one shot bazooka.

"Thanks," Toby called out over the comm.

"Don't mention it," Mu La Flaga replied.

One of the Gespensts then charged headlong into the fight. The ocher unit barely avoided a flying saucer from blowing it up, and another of the Boazanian ships was about to destroy him but suddenly the Gundam Zephyranthes let it have it with the beam rifle.

The black Gespenst seemed to be shaking its head at the foolishness of the ocher or tan unit before firing on the invaders.

"Foglia," Albert Est sighed as his son once more bit off more than he could chew. He really hoped that Foglia would outgrow that before it got him killed.

In the Zephyranthes Setsuko Ohara had this weird feeling when she saw the Cybuster in the distance. Something like a half remembered dream of a man in black and lost senses came to mind for some reason. She had no idea what that was about.

Masaki didn't have any such experience and focused on staying alive. The invaders not running away and seemed almost offended at the fact they were having a hard time.

Masaki snorted. "Don't come to Earth if you got fragile feelings of superiority!"

"Indeed," Tetsuya Tsurugi agreed as he fired an atomic punch at one of the alien ships.

"We are hell!" Ryo and Ken called out as they let one of the alien invaders have it with the Inferno Blaster.

Mari grumbled as her Messiah didn't have the incredible punch of the various super robots her allies had. She had to stick to sniping as her variable fighter's knife wasn't that effective against the alien ships.

"Lousy NERV," she muttered. "Dragging their feet on giving me a new Eva."

The annoyed Evangelion pilot wondered if she'd have to pilot Eva-02 or something. She inwardly snorted as getting that away from the Second Child would require pulling her production model from her cold dead fingers. Reportedly the Second Child nearly bit the head off a guy who said it wasn't a true super robot. Guy weirdly wanted to be called by "the name of his soul" or something. Mari wondered if that guy was going to find a way to get a mech. Won't surprise her.

Mari then realized the original Getter was pretty much not in use and it might be fun to see if she could handle piloting it. A savage grin formed on her face as it'd definitely be enjoyable to wreck things with those tomahawks Getter One had.

Nearly everyone had a chill go down their back and wondered what it was this time. It seemed like every other day they got something that caused that.

Coop then put Megas's hands into a very familiar position with the outer fingers raised and the thumb on the inner two. A thick rope came out and he was able to get it on two of the invading ships. Coop then used the pair of blade covered flying saucers like yo-yos.

Kaworu stared at that and wondered how Coop kept doing things like that by accident. But he really doubted that he'd honestly like the answer very much.

Kaworu then got to see the SRX team merge their units. The units finally were out of the shop and ready for action once more.

"Dominion Ball!" Ryusei called out as a massive ball of energy was fired from the fist of SRX.

The SRX punched the massive ball of energy to sent pieces of it flying at enemy saucers. Then it nailed one of the invading ships with the massive ball.

It was then the massive skull shaped with a castle on the top alien ship fired on the defending forces. Everyone figured it was likely the flagship of the alien forces due the over the top gaudy look of it. It screamed of ego and self importance.

The even heavier firepower it had to attack with also made it clear it was an important ship and that it wasn't going down without a serious fight.

Inside the ship Prince Heinel mused the conquest of this star system was going to be more difficult than he first imagined and smiled. This was going prove noble superiority or he'd die for his beliefs.

Suddenly a Stoner Sunshine slammed into the ship. The massive ball of Getter radiation rocked the gaudy command ship hard. A massive mark had been left on the ship for all to see.

Shin Getter One hovered in front of the Boazanian command ship with its arms crossed. Like this was a normal thing for the Getter team to be doing.

"Welcome to the Solar System," Ryoma Nagare said with the insane Getter pilot grin on his face.

"I think they need a bigger welcome," Musashi remarked smiling just like Ryoma. And with that Shin Getter separated into the trio of jets to get out of the way.

The command ship proved it could move as it barely avoided the fist of the SDFN-1 Hayase. It was like something out of the history books for the nobles as it was a near exact copy of a Supervision Army gunboat.

The SDFN-1 then unloaded on the Boazanian fleet. The heavy firepower shattered the flying saucer shaped ships when they were hit. The invading forces now were on the run and looking for somewhere to hide. Anywhere to hide really.

A forward base had been set up on the Earth, and right now it looked to be the best place to lick their wounds. Perhaps find usable pawns on the world or others rumored to have attacked this world.

The Radam used this chaos as a way to finally get some of their spores to Earth. A remote and isolated location in the northern part of the third planet should work as a foothold. A place known to the subsect of wizards and witches as Azkaban.

Wendolo watched all this and started to plan how to make use of all this to his advantage. He wondered if the Boazanian nobile pride against non-horned humanoids had been punctured enough for them entertain even lip service in working with him against humanity.

They'd be useful in seeing how well the tech sent to Earth as a trap had been adopted by humans.

V-V-V

Shinji Ikari woke up with a headache and his arm hurt. His hopes he'd just fallen asleep on the train ride to Tokyo-3 were dashed as he noticed he was in a hospital room. He really had been made to pilot a giant robot and also seen a giant robot with a car for a head full of video game controllers and buttons.

"I got recruited like you too," Shinji heard and then was scared when he saw who said it.

It was Ryoma Nagare. The infamous Getter pilot, and also known for being a psychotic killing machine. A man that the holstered gun he had likely was the least lethal thing he could use to kill someone.

"Admittedly my recruiting process involved more dead people,a severed tendon, my palms cut up from blocking a sword with my hands, and pumped full of what I think could drop a bull elephant," Ryoma shrugged. "But still not my idea to drive the giant robot. I just proved to be so badass and good at it that no one wants to fight me. Or lived very long afterward."

"Right," Shinji said scared. That amused Ryoma. It was refreshing to meet people that understood what he was and how fatal angering him was. Though it was fun to be around people that considered him just one of the guys. Used to be just martial artists like Master Asia before he was a Getter Pilot that would react that way.

"You are seconded to Londo Bell and given the rank of ensign," Ryoma commented. "Also Mari is a lot more like me than anyone else so don't let her bubbly exterior fool you."

Shinji was relieved when the door opened. Misato stared at Ryoma as she came in. Not that she was surprised Section 2 just let the man pass as the security forces weren't that suicidal.

"Do all of you try to make trouble?" she remarked.

Ryoma snorted. "Yeah pretty much. And someone else will have teach Ensign Ikari here how to salute. Pretty sure Major Kitamura can do that."

"An actual ensign and not that volunteer ensign crap that Londo Bell uses?" Misato inquired.

"Given you supposedly use a military rank Captain," Ryoma remarked. "They really aren't volunteers. Frankly do wish more of those groups dragging teens off the street got people like Hayato as seeing them rip up people on an ego trip would be fun."

Misato and Shinji turned green at that thought. Though Misato would disagree with Shinji being 'dragged off the street'. He was picked by the Marduk Institute for this.

Though Misato wasn't sure if Kiva's words on it being a shell company were true. Which didn't make sense to her as if Supreme Commander Ikari was picking the pilots why would he need to hide it? It seemed like cloak and dagger for no really good reason.

"Pretty sure we'll have another batch of teenagers saying that they got drafted like Shinji here soon enough," Ryoma sighed. "Seriously it is like no one really wants to ask anyone if they want to drive a giant robot."

"The Angels are…" Misato started before Ryoma started laughing. "What?"

"The Angels are just one threat among many right now," Ryoma told her. "Sure it can wreck personal troopers, but we just need Kaworu or Mari in a new Evangelion and everyone can easily wreck them. No need to bring a kid that doesn't want to get involved into this."

"Not just anyone can pilot an Evangelion," Misato snapped.

"Not just anyone can pilot a Getter either," Ryoma countered.

"Really I thought they let any lunatic drive one," Captain Katsuragi remarked snidely.

"The second pilot of Getter Queen found using mentally controlled weapons easier than the mech," Ryoma stated.

"The second pilot of Getter Queen is a newtype?!"" Shinji said in surprise.

Ryoma nodded. "That she is."

"One we'd know of?" Misato asked.

Ryoma just grinned and said no more. Misato was sure no one in Section 2 could get that man to talk if he didn't want to. Or anyone in it was not afraid of Ryoma Nagare. She doubted even the Supreme Commander could make Ryoma say anything.

It made Misato wonder if people recruited kids of the street because the first was Ryoma here and he didn't brutally murder everyone and pee on their ashes after he was done. And if a murder machine didn't do that to express himself no one else would.

'Of course it could be because he finds driving a giant robot fun,' Misato thought. It won't surprise her if Ryoma just loved his job and that's why he was somewhat in control and not murdering everyone.

"Oh and an alien invasion happened while you were out for a few days," Ryoma then told Shinji. "We kicked the crap out of them and they went into hiding on Earth."

"What?!" Shinji said surprised.

Ryoma then turned to Misato. "Is the Evangelion going to freak out and go crazy every fight?"

Misato sighed as this was going to be an annoying conversation. Rits also once told her that many mecha pilots learned how their mechs worked and to some degree how other ones worked as well. Which meant she should expect some intelligent questions about the Eva-01 from Ryoma Nagare.

Shinji wondered if someone could have an even worst experience involving giant robots than he had. He definitely didn't want to be in that guy's shoes.

V-V-V

It had been a very rough day for Masato Akitsu. Hunted down by men suits, waking up in a cell, and now finding out his parents weren't really his own parents and frankly did it just for a briefcase full of money. And he wasn't even sure what that girl was talking about before he blacked out in an alley. Which given the day he was having could be completely and utterly insane.

"Who the hell is running this operation?!" was heard echoing in the prison of...Masaki wasn't sure where he was to be honest.

Then Masato saw a purple haired man storm in field of view. A very angry and displeased man. What interested Masaki a great deal was that the sunglasses and suit wearing man and his "parents" looked surprised at this turn of events.

"Is everyone around here an idiot?" the purple haired man snapped. "Given these two are on your payroll going to the pilot and asking for Mr. Akitsu to pilot your mech in his own home would be the most straightforward and logical thing to do."

Gilliam Yeager then scowled at the stereotypically dressed man in black. "Of course that wouldn't let you and the others get their jollies from hunting down a teen and beating him up. You won't show me or my allies that sort of disrespect. Not if you valued your life."

It gave Masato a bit of glee to see the suited and sunglasses wearing man looking very uncomfortable. It seemed the purple haired man was not kidding on messing with him was a terrible idea.

"You are going to let him out and I am taking him, the girl, and the mech Zeorymer to Londo Bell," Gilliam said in a tone that made it clear he wasn't taking no for an answer.

"But sir you can't just…" the man in black said weakly.

"Watch me," Gilliam Yeager remarked sharply. He then glared at the "parents". The "mother" turned her head away from him. The "father" definitely wasn't looking him in the eye.

"I really do hope neither of you have biological children of your own if this sort of display sounded good to you," Gilliam remarked. "Or did the girl talk you into it as she believes that Masato here should having piloting Zeorymer as his destiny."

Masato wondered what was going, but even this making some sense. They wanted him to pilot a giant robot? That girl felt it was his destiny?

"Who…" Masato said softly. "Who am I?"

Gilliam gave him a sad smile. "Going from personal experience...whoever you want to be. Call me Gilliam Yeager."

Masato hoped this wasn't the weirdest version of "good cop, bad cop" he had ever seen as this day had been completely nuts. Or this was all one very odd prank being pulled on him. He really hoped not as it wasn't funny at all.

"We started as strangers and now we go back to being strangers," the "father" managed to say after several moments.

"And hope Tau Dragon doesn't find you via the money transfers and murders you both," Gilliam Yeager commented. "Hope the money warms those black pits you call your hearts."

The fearful expressions both "parents" had as they left with the suitcase of money showed the remark hit home for them. As it should given Tau Dragon was not known for having any mercy for those standing against it.

"Tau Dragon?" Masato asked as he felt like he'd walked into a movie that was nearly over and all the exposition had been already done.

"It is a long story," Gilliam admitted. "One to be told in far better surroundings than this. Also pray that the girl doesn't talk about destiny around one of my and soon to your associate as well named Ryo Magami. He doesn't like that notion at all, and is very clear on it."

Which was putting lightly the reaction he have. Ryo would likely break her in two if she got on his nerves.

Gilliam then stared at the government agent. "I said let him out. Now."

The flummoxed agent quickly opened the jail door. This wasn't how he expected things to go at all.

"Once we get out of somewhere used for cheap theatrics I can tell you all about this mess, and several others going on," Gilliam assured Masaki. "You literally are the only person Zeorymer will work for due to the DNA lock on it. Without you it is nothing more than a massive postmodern statue."

"Thank you," Masato said softly as the pair walked into the darkness.

"I might be a spook, but I am not a fool that thinks antagonizing and psychologically traumatizing someone with a giant mech and heavy weapons is a good idea," Gilliam told him. "Especially something with the rumored power of Zeorymer."

Masato had a feeling he was the only person in this...place...that won't be considered a fool by him. Even that girl had been so...strange. And likely her that wanted him to live to just pilot that giant robot. Which seemed to be a super robot and not a real trooper.

Gilliam wondered why so many believed Doctor Saotome was the best choice to emulate when recruiting pilots. The man was not a paragon of sanity given he tried to be pilot of Getter 3 himself and knew exactly how insanely demanding the Getter was on the human body.

The worse part to Gilliam was he was sure he'd have to deal with this sort of mess again sooner or later. It was a task he did not look forward to. Seriously did any of those fools ever consider the fact they could get themselves killed if they pushed the wrong person too far? And they might just be the start of an even higher body count and born of a threat that might be worse than the force said teen was supposed to fight. They could end up with something like Gauron or Ali al-Saachez out to watch the world burn.

That was something Gilliam wished to never see happen.

"Are we sure that group we're leaving wasn't that Tau Dragon you mentioned?" Masato then asked.

"No, they're just a bunch of fools," Gilliam sighed. "Urzu 2, 6, and 7 will deal with this mess."

"Who?" Masato asked.

"Allies that like to keep out of the same publicity that Londo Bell has," Gilliam replied. "Tau Dragon just better hope Urzu 7 isn't let go nuts on setting up traps if they find this place."

V-V-V

In his office at Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore wondered when the world had gone completely mad. The various letters from Harry to him and his friends told the old wizard a lot about the things Londo Bell had to deal with. Harry went into a great deal of detail.

Each letter was something strange and yet was business as usual for special taskforce. Giant beings on a rampage, invasions from across the stars, dinosaurs coming out the depths of the Earth and more were what they handled.

Dumbledore also found that Harry basically told everyone the same amount of news. The phrasing might be different, but he kept everyone equally informed. Only the spelling and pronunciation guide for the various mecha and everything about them was sent was not sent to everyone, and Ms. Granger was not getting it as she knew all that or easily could look it up. If there was anything else he was leaving out then it was to everyone.

One thing Dumbledore saw clear as day was that Harry if pushed would go for the only adult figures he trusted and never let him down. Seeing Dementors shot with Getter Rays or a Thunder Break being a very possible thing it looked like they were going to post them around the school.

Dumbledore turned to Fawkes. "Perhaps letting Harry's allies use the Dementors as target practice for their exotic weapons would be a good thing."

The phoenix trilled at that. Dementors were about as far a magical being could be different from a phoenix as one could go. They also were a foul thing that no one sane wanted around the school. So someone taking a shot at destroying them or at least turning the bones of the Dementors into powder sounded like a good idea to Fawkes.

It was the then the heads of the houses came into the office. Along with them was the DADA teacher as some of the news definitely would involve him in some manner or another. Dumbledore did not look forward to this as the topics and one of them never mixed well.

Minerva McGonagall was the first to notice all the printed out pages on Dumbledore's desk. The extremely white and thin paper stood out amongst the parchment and other nicknacks on the desk.

Severus Snape looked like he'd rather be working on his potions than being in this semi informal meeting. He also would every so often glare at the DADA teacher with disgust that said person was at the school at all.

Remus Lupin was actually surprised Severus was being this civil with him. He figured the first actually meeting would require Aurors to break up. Not that there won't be a good reason for that to happen in Remus's mind.

Filius Flitwick subtly put himself between Severus and Remus to put down any fights before it got out of hand.

Inwardly Dumbledore prepared for Severus ranting. There was no other way for the news to be taken by the younger man and just because he trusted him didn't mean he enjoyed listening to the man whine about Harry. Oh boy could the man complain about Harry for a long time when he felt like it.

And there was no way to avoid that happening this time.

"I have good news everyone," Dumbledore stated.

"They found Black dead in an embarrassing position?" Snape remarked with a gleam of amusement in his eyes.

Remus looked torn on if he was to find that funny or just disgusting.

Professor Sprout gave her fellow head of house an annoyed look for his macabre comment. Did he really need to snark all the time?

"Nothing like that," Dumbledore assured them. "I have found our missing student."

"So where has that pampered prince Potter been?" Snape commented.

Remus turned to his former head of house. He whispered to her "Is he going to be like that every day?"

Professor McGonagall's sigh of annoyance made it clear that yes he was going to be like that. Which made Remus wonder exactly how brutal Lily was going to be when Severus passed on and they met in the afterlife. She was not going to tolerate anyone being so negative about him and especially being someone she once was close to.

"Harry has been quite busy," Dumbledore stated completely ignoring that the Head of Slytherin had opened his mouth. "As in he's been made part of a special task force called Londo Bell."

Remus's eyes widened as he had done a great deal of work in the muggle world and worked hard to keep up with various things to avoid standing out. So he knew of those people. "Oh Merlin….he just made all those books about him look tame."

That statement hung in the room for several moments. Given some of those books involved Harry taming dragons and defeating armies of werewolves topping that wasn't easy.

"He's even faced Voldemort again," Dumbledore noted and ignored the shivers of terror everyone else had.

"Again?!" Remus asked once he regained his wits. He had a bad feeling they were not talking about when Harry survived...whatever happened that Halloween night.

Dumbledore knew that telling Remus about all that wasn't going to go well. He then got a bit scared when Remus smiled.

"So exactly what did they do to You-Know-Who?" Remus then asked calmly. "Remove all his limbs and tie him to one of their mechs for a good luck charm? Let him fight Emperor Gore as I doubt either could stand the other? Shoot him into space with a mass driver? Have him try to pilot a Getter unit and watch it destroy him?"

"Nothing quite so disturbing," Dumbledore admitted. "His spirit possessed something called a Memetic Beast and they battled it. They won and the spirit is Merlin knows where."

Another silence filled the room. Snape pondering if the Dark Lord was going out of his way to ruin his reputation as he was doing terrible against Potter. Was he trying to see if one could literally die for embarrassment?

"And the muggles consider letting a child fight in a war be normal?" Professor Minerva McGonagall asked in a sharp tone.

"Nothing about Londo Bell is normal," Remus informed her. "Working in the muggle world I got to learn of them and it is like a brigade of Mad Eyes."

"The muggle world is more..insane than any of us could imagine," Dumbledore remarked. He was unaware of the factors such as a giant robot called Ideon rebooting reality, a dimensional bomb being set off by a fool, and a "gift" in the alien technology in Meteor 3 having the effect of a probability drive in Granzon caused things to be that way.

"Alien invasions, mad scientists out to rule the world, dinosaurs coming up from under the ground, and reportedly a realm of magic contacted them through a video game," Remus told the fellow teachers. "This is what Londo Bell does."

"Harry was kind enough to write down how to spell and pronounce the various terms he hears and uses daily," Dumbledore said before passing out the sheets of paper with that on them for Remus and Heads of House to read.

Snape looked at the white paper like it had been soaked in something he didn't want touching his bare hands.

"The good news is Harry is coming back to Hogwarts at the start of the school year," Dumbledore told them and then sighed. "However the minister in all his wisdom wants Dementors to be around to watch for Sirius Black."

"And he wishes for all the parents and grandparents of the student body to use a severing curse on his neck or a public hanging from a lamp post?' Snape inquired as there was no way that was going to go well.

"Alas Cornelius seems to believe that and 'rescuing' Harry will make him look like he is doing something," Dumbledore sighed.

"I still can't believe he'd actually say something like that where people could hear him," Snape mused. "Perhaps he wasn't able to find a sign to wear with that written on it. Perhaps also with going rates on what donations of gold would get them written on it."

"Albus," Minerva said looking at one of the sheets with worry. "This Hayato Jin….is he really…"

"From what I have learned being able to survive the pressure and stress of a Getter on the human body was the requirement and not morals," Dumbledore admitted. "A similar test was used for what they call Mazinkaiser SKL."

"And you aren't afraid this will make him go dark?" Minerva asked urgently.

"Minerva I have full confidence that Harry will not go dark from meeting and working with some very unique individuals," Dumbledore assured her.

"Failed Ultimate Coordinator?!" Snape remarked looking at one of the sheets. He knew about the coordinators given his upbringing, but he had no idea there had been an attempt to make an even better one.

"A tragic story from all accounts," Dumbledore sighed. "And Harry having written no one is sure where this Canard Pars wasn't as successful as they wished."

"Yes let's make angry the boy that could break your neck like it was made of paper," Snape commented. He'd be annoyed to find he voiced a similar thought to one Harry Potter had.

"I had no idea muggles could do something like that," Professor Sprout muttered reading about the Jupiter space colonies.

"Alien starship parking on the Earth does help in that," Remus commented.

There was a moment of silence at that. The Sorting Hat wished he had a drink so he could make a drinking game out of someone saying something that shocked them into silence.

Snape sighed as even as disconnected he'd been from the muggle world knew of the Macross.

"He knows of someone possessed by a devil that roams the Earth?!" Filius gasped as he read about one of the allies of Londo Bell.

"Ah yes Devilman," Dumbledore commented.

"Are we sure Black wasn't offered a mobile suit or variable fighter?" Severus mused. "Or they'd even consider someone with so small a body count an issue at all."

"Not everyone Harry interacts with is quite like that," Dumbledore noted. "Most of them are quite rational and sane people. Such as Amuro Ray and Captain Bright."

"So that's what the newtype or coordinator questions mean," Professor McGonagall muttered as she kept being asked by the parents of muggleborns when she told them about Hogwarts.

The coordinators were a feat she didn't think was possible before this. It made her wonder if they could figure out what made people magic users.

"So who exactly covers muggleborn from these space colonies,the Moon and Mars?" Professor Spout inquired as it was clear a great deal of people lived there. There had to be some people in them that had magic.

"I'm going to need to check that," Dumbledore admitted. It wasn't something he'd recall come up in ICW meetings and definitely was an issue that should have.

"And this one called Coop is…" Remus sighed. "He is pure chaos in physical form."

"And one of them sounds like a healer creating her own healing potions that make skelegrow taste like ice cream by comparison," Snape stated sounding amused. "Thankfully she doesn't use cauldrons for that as those always harden in them and are a pain to clean off."

"Ah yes heath drinks," Dumbledore said amused. Every so often a student that was a health nut tried to get others to drink their usually extremely foul tasting drinks.

It always was interesting to watch. But always something to avoid having to take part in. Especially when there wasn't a full meal to get the taste out of your mouth.

"...Sanger Zonvolt the Sword that Pierces Evil?" Flitwick remarked. "Well he doesn't sound shy."

Professor McGonagall tried to imagine these people are her lions and soon there was the mental image of Hogwarts in ruins and on fire. The school was not designed for that sort of insanity. And yet she was glad Harry was not with those terrible muggles any longer.

Even if this year was like the previous ones for Harry he might call on his allies for help, and gentle and subtle was not what they did. Heavy weapons and massive force was the order of the day with Londo Bell.

Of course neither did Dementors and a school full of children mix either. That the minister thought that showed so much about the man's character.

"Now he'll get away with even more things thanks to this," Snape remarked.

Remus wondered how in Merlin's name Severus still had a job if he was like this constantly. He was getting annoyed with it and the school year hadn't even started it. Had he been this much of a brat when they were in school together?

That no one was even attempting to chide him on it made Remus think about his time at Hogwarts and realize that if Hogwarts was the best school for magic he really did not want to see the worst. Or see what Hogwarts after Dementors and Londo Bell clash looked like. Or any members that considered Harry a friend met Severus would do to the potions teacher. They would show no mercy at all.

He was going to enjoy seeing them deal with his former friend though. Lily and James deserved that sort of justice done.

Everyone had a feeling this year was going to be something unique for Hogwarts. Be it Dementors or whatever Harry Potter would get into this time.

They just hoped there still be a school afterward. The "Hogwarts crater of magic" didn't sound as good to them.

"So what are we doing to safeguard the school from Black?" Remus inquired as this required some sort of safeguards put in place.

"For now we wait," Dumbledore told him. "He has to appear at Hogwarts before we can do anything."

Remus didn't like the near eyerolls that statement got. For one thing he could nearly see this school being the safest place for people go up in smoke before his very eyes. It actually saddened him to be honest. Like finding out Father Christmas wasn't real.

He wasn't sure if he was looking forward to teaching here or not now. If that wolfsbane potion didn't work he might cause an even bigger mess than what nearly happened with Severus. And Remus feared so much causing harm in his werewolf state. There was a reason a boggart turned into a full moon for him. It was something always lurking somewhere in his mind.

Frankly if ever got married, and he doubted that'd ever happen, he'd be a basket case and completely freak out on what any of his children could be like.

Then again there were rumors on the internet Ryoma Nagare had a girlfriend, and Remus was sure at his worse he wasn't as bad as that man. Though Remus was sure any werewolf groupie muggle would be turned off finding out it was like American Werewolf in London for the transformation to beast.

Inwardly Remus wondered if living on the moon would the transformation or living on other planets would stop it. It was something he hoped someone would test safely. And not by the Hogwarts method of "let's just see what happens when we do nothing and let idiots do dangerous things" as a deranged killer on the loose was handled that way.

'This is going to be a long year,' Remus mentally sighed.

V-V-V

It was starting to come back to him. Memories of things like the Kamen Riders, Ultramen, Gundams, Ze Balmary Empire, the Gaia Sabers, Divine Crusaders, Chojin Zest, Ingram Plisken, Viletta Vadim, Adamatron, and more.

And also memories of his defeats at the hands of them. The names changed but types of people they attracted to their cause didn't. He had to destroy them as there was no other way to keep them from killing him yet again.

He was Euzeth Gozzo and he had a lot of work to do.

V-V-V

The spirit known as Lord Voldemort seethed in impotent rage. He had been wandering aimlessly since his last encounter with Potter. Despite what he had done to himself and his ego Riddle wasn't a fool.

He needed an edge and something to deal with Potter and his allies. It then came to him that there was rumors of a magical empire that battled a giant robot 50 years ago. The island of Japan that the Jama Kingdom battled Steel Jeeg was sealed off from the world by the time he heard of what happened and was able to reach that area.

Now he didn't have a body and his spirit should be able to pass through any barriers. And with that power he should be able to defeat Potter and whatever allies he had made. The hard part was getting across the planet. That was going to be a long trip.

V-V-V

Chapter notes

Klein Sandman and Raven are from Gravion. Klein is an alien from outer space and working to keep his brother in law from wrecking the Earth with an alien invasion. Raven is a mask that has all the knowledge of his various assistants. The current Raven has a brother that wants to find her.

Sanger Zonvolt is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation. He is the Sword that Pierces Evil and not someone to be messed with.

Kai Kitamura is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation. He is married and has a young daughter. Don't call him old or he'll kick your ass in a mass produced mech. He can get so much out of said unit that it is amazing and beyond what most believe such a unit could do.

Rei Ayanami is from Neon Genesis Evangelion. Created from human and Angel DNA and is the First Child and pilot of Evangelion-00. There are many clones of her and they back up her memories just in case. She won't shock Londo Bell as they're used to weird things like that.

Elzam Von Branstein is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation. A skilled mech pilot, chef, and all around badass. He paints all his mechs black and red, and names them after a beloved horse he had.

Gendo Ikari is from Neon Genesis Evangelion. He wishes to be reunited with his wife inside Eva-01 and doesn't care what happens to anyone else.

Selena Recital is from Super Robot Wars Original Generations. She's a mech pilot and also an extremely good spy. She was able to hide as a man for a month in a hidden organization. No has any idea she's among Section 2.

Princess Fala is from Go-Lion and best known in the west as Princess Alura.

Akira is from Go-Lion and best known as Commander Keith in the west.

Takashi Shirogane is from Go-Lion and best known in the west as Sven. Ryou Shirogane is the identical younger brother of Takashi and also was known as Sven in the west as he was how they were able to example Sven being injured in Voltron and not dead like he was in Go-Lion.

Rau Le Creuset is from Gundam SEED and he's pretty much a genocidal maniac out to destroy humanity and make sure they go before he does. He's also a clone and not going to last that much longer.

The Boazanians are from Voltes V. The horned ones live high on the hog, and those without...don't. Of course the interesting thing is the Boazanians can have children with humans and it isn't a fluke as there are three such people on the Earth.

Prince Hienel is the leader of the invading Boazanians and actually the older half brother of the three people on Earth that are half Boazanians.

Wendolo is leader of the Inspectors, a group to make sure alien races won't cause a problem for the Zuvorg Alliance. He however has gone into something beyond that and has other plans. He does see humanity as barbarians that will destroy themselves, but his bias and own actions make him unreliable to take at face value on that.

Teniquette Zezernan is leader of the Guests and is like Wendolo in many ways. Part of the technology in Meteor-3 was a banned item in the Zurong Alliance. It is a probability altering device in the black hole generator that was used in Granzon. He is trying through insane events to build up Earth military technology for him to take and use after dealing with humanity. He and Wendolo are both warhawks of the Zuvorg Alliance and their senate. They also are both extremely arrogant and don't think much of even each other.

Kaworu Nagisa is one of the Angels NERV is set up to fight and likely the most psychologically stable pilot they have. This doesn't say any good about the requirements to be an Evangelion pilot.

Coop is from Megas XLR. He is pretty much a force of chaos even among Londo Bell. Loves food, cars, wrestling, video games, and giant monster movies. Hates physical exercise.

Canard Pars is from Gundam SEED X Astray. A supposed failed Ultimate Coordinator and never let forget that fact. He has a massive chip on his shoulder and not a very pleasant person. In this story he is part of Octo Squad.

Katina from Super Robot Wars Original Generation. Leader of Octo Squad and she has two modes. Excited angry and utterly enraged. Needless to say she and Canard mix like fire and gasoline.

Cutey Honey is from Cutey Honey and also Mazinger Angels in this case.

Michiru Saotome is from Getter Robo. She is one of the two pilots of Getter Queen.

Goat is from Megas XLR. Owner of the junkyard Megas ended up, and also has dreamed of having his own mech. Darleen 2.0 built by Lowe Gruele means he is living the dream now.

Maria Fleed is from Grendizer and Mazinger Angels. An alien princess on Earth as her homeworld got trashed by invaders.

Toby Watson is from Super Robot Wars Original Generations. He's an ace pilot and part of the Glory Stars. The Glory Stars are a team of experimental mech pilots. Toby also is finding that one shot nuclear bazooka not as effective as people would believe it to be.

Denzel Hammer is from Super Robot Wars Original Generations and is leader of the Glory Stars.

Setsuko Ohara is from Super Robot Wars Original Generations.

Mu Flaga is from Gundam SEED. An ace pilot and pretty much a newtype in that series. In this story he is definitely a newtype.

Albert Est is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation and is the leader of the mercenary unit Cry Wolves.

Folgia Est is from Super Robot Wars Original Generations and is part of the Cry Wolves. His father thinks he is taking unnecessary risks and might get himself killed some day.

Masaki Andoh is from Super Robot Wars Original Generations and is the pilot of Cybuster. He also can get lost extremely easily.

Tetsuya Tsurugi is from Great Mazinger. He is the pilot of Great Mazinger and a prideful person on his being the pilot of that unit.

Ken Kaido and Ryo Magami are from Mazinkaiser SKL. They pilot the Mazinkaiser SKL and picked because they could survive driving it than any moral reasons.

Mari Makinami Illustrious is from Neon Genesis Evangelion. She seems sweet and nice, but she's a complete bloodlust filled maniac. Ryoma Nagare with a candy shell to be honest.

Ryusei Date is part of the SRX team and is a huge giant robot fanboy. Though he's finding the dream and animes of piloting a giant robot aren't exactly the same as the reality of it.

Ryoma Nagare is from Getter Robo and is a complete and utter killing machine. No one sane wants to fight the man.

Musashi Tomoe is from Getter Robo and is insanely brave instead of an insane killing machine like the other two pilots of the Getter.

Shinji Ikari is from Neon Genesis Evangelion. Doesn't have the strongest of personalities or the strongest desire to drive a giant robot.

Misato Katsuragi is from Neon Genesis Evangelion and the member of Tokyo-3's senior staff left out of the loop on all the weird dealings going on there.

Hayato Jin is from Getter Robo and he's an insane killing machine.

Masato Akitsu is from Hades Project Zeorymer. Yes that was literally what they did to him in the show before Gilliam showed up. He's a very timid and shy person.

Gilliam Yeager is from Super Robot Wars Original Generations. He's a spy, dimension hopper, and a member of the Aggressors like Sanger, Kai, and Elzam.

Euzeth Gozzo is from Super Robot Wars Original Generations and remembers what happened to his other versions from alternate dimensions after they die. He has encountered all those things across the multiverse.

The Jama Kingdom is from Steel Jeeg and the follow up series Kotetsushin Jeeg.

Steel Jeeg is from well Steel Jeeg. It is a mech piloted by a cyborg pilot and in this universe the first actual mech. He's been MIA for 50 years now.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry looked at the new members of Londo Bell and wondered why a seven year old was one of them. At least he thought Hiyoshi Gou was seven. Still it was better to try to figure that out as the Novis Noah rocked slightly than thinking about that trio of Gundams that seemed to be up to their usual tricks and wrecking things. They and Celestial Being worked very hard to avoid being in Londo Bell's targeting sights.

Also there seemed to be rumors of others working with them or even other groups running around. Harry wasn't sure what to make of that. Or even what their methods were supposed to do besides get everyone to want to take a shot at them. He considered that kind of counterproductive to be honest. Unless getting people angry at them was the end goal.

'Why would they want to do that?' Harry wondered as he thought about that. 'It just doesn't make any sense.'

Also Harry didn't want to think about what three kids were doing involving one of the Brain Powerds on the ship. He was sure it was going to be very weird even by his standards. He also didn't want to think about the crap that happened to one of the other new recruits as Harry was sure he'd lose control over his magic thinking about how Masato Akitsu got treated by the supposed 'good guys'.

And Snape thought he had to deal with dunderheads! Whatever organization Masato had been 'recruited' by made Snape look like the model of restraint, wisdom, and decorum. The place they held Masato was called Last Guardian. However it seemed it was just full of a bunch of complete berks instead of guardian of anything important.

Harry looked at Miku. A girl that was important to Masato Akitsu's giant robot somehow. She clearly wasn't bothered by the ship being at sea. Not much bothered her it seemed. Harry wasn't sure what to make of that.

Then a girl with a smile came out of the ship and looked at the newcomers. Hime Utsumiya's very presence helped get Harry's thoughts out of the dark places it had been going. It also helped Shinji Ikari and Masato Akitsu as well.

Shinji had talked with Masato and had been amazed to find anyone could be worse than his father. Or a worse experience with being told about getting a giant robot you needed to pilot. Shinji was sure Nagare-san would have murdered everyone in that base.

Hime drove that from Shinji's mind as she seemed so...nice. That she was actually a pleasant person to be around. It was a nice change of pace from people wanting to use him and crazy people. It almost seemed like nice people no longer existed after his going to Tokyo-3 and getting involved with NERV and Londo Bell.

"So you're the group from Londo Bell," Hime remarked. "A pleasure to meet you all."

"A pleasure to be here," Harry told her. He also was glad no one that would start cracking jokes about the placement of a Brain Powerd or Grand Cher's cockpit was with them.

Making those sort of jokes at the homebase of the Brain Powerd forces was kind of rude. Harry tried to be better than that. Though he was sure Shinji and Masato Akitsu weren't the type to make jokes. It just was the five other pilots he wasn't sure about.

The fact Novis Noah had organic giant robots and watching for the things said organic robots were born from and a massive organic space ship that was on the bottom of the ocean amazed Harry. He didn't know what each day was going to bring for him or in what ways it was going to get even weirder. The universe seemed to also be talking that as challenge from him and was definitely topping itself every so often.

Like the fact one of the people with him was a ninja. Harry was sure it'd take a while to explain to Ron what a ninja was. He had no idea if Luna knew what one of those was or not. With her it was hard to tell what she knew or didn't have any idea about.

That also reminded Harry he needed to get to know more people at Hogwarts. And find out who was behind the most of the scorn he got when everyone believed he was the Heir of Slytherin. He wasn't going to trust them very easily. They were going to have to earn it and he wasn't going to let that be an easy thing to do.

The fact he had been turned on so fast over something no one had even hinted was a 'dark' ability left their mark on Harry. It was something "everyone knew" and Harry was very tired of that nonsense. Plus he was sure showing any more members of Londo Bell he could talk to snakes would be more asking how given snakes don't have ears. Then again given the things Londo Bell has seen and done they kind of were used to strange things. He was sure they'd ask him to wear a fake beard with his robes and hat to enact Gandalf vs. a balrog.

Harry then got driven from his thoughts seeing kids washing a Brain Powerd and also telling the pit crew they didn't know what they were doing on that task. It was an odd thing to see.

Hime smiled as Hime Brain enjoyed that. She just was so in tune with the organic mech and understood it completely. It was in a sense like her own child.

Everyone hoped the noise that Hime Brain made was one of content. Hime seemed to be the only one that knew for certain what the sounds the massive organic mech made meant. Though the other Brain Powerd pilots could make an educated guess and usually were right.

Shinji blinked as he was sure his Evangelion won't react like that to being cleaned. Eva-01 did whatever it desired to do. Shinji still wasn't sure they didn't let one of the other pilots deal with the Angel as they knew they were doing. There were plenty of them and they had trained for this sort of thing.

'Plus no one at NERV seems to be working very hard to get me trained even now,' Shinji mused darkly. The whole being sent of Novis Noah was a team building exercise to get the new recruits Londo Bell to know some of their allies had been set up by Londo Bell.

Everyone at Londo Bell also seemed to be listening to Kiva's words and Shinji could tell they had no trust in his father.

'Yet they have no problem trusting me,' Shinji mused.

Shinji wondered why Masato reminded him kind of someone he knew from school before all this craziness started. Nagumo something or other. He had no idea why either as they didn't look similar.

Masato was not sure what to make of Miku and his situation yet. Currently Zeorymer was being looked over by Londo Bell with a fine toothed comb as the scientist, named Masaki Kihara, who gave it over to the Japanese government was described in very unflattering words in the report Gilliam Yeager gave him. It also included him having a massive ego and believing he was the smartest man in the room so no one could ever figure out his plans.

The late Doctor Kihara also had by the reports altered the Tau Dragon mech pilots to be psychologically screwed up. So the man was willing to play the long game in his plans along with stacking the deck in his favor. Yet Gilliam Yeager was sure if they could get DNA samples of those pilots and their empress they would find another level to the man's plans. Just that no one was sure exactly what that extra layer would be.

This all worried Masato as he didn't want hurt or kill anyone. Even people that found him offensive as he could pilot Zeorymer and had nothing to do with what that Doctor Kihara had done to them. He didn't even wish harm on his former parents. He honestly also didn't want to try attacking any manned mobile suit no matter who was the pilot of it.

"Is something on your mind?" Hime asked Masato.

"I've got caught up in a lot of strange things," Masato admitted. "And people that my feelings or desires were completely unimportant."

Hime looked disgusted at that. "That sounds terrible."

"But your destiny is to pilot Zeorymer," Miku stated.

"Excuse me?" Ippei Mine nearly snapped. Reading about what they'd done to Masato was way worse than what had been done to him. At least he just needed to get his beloved horse back.

Megumi Oka was ready in an instant to get between this very odd girl and Ippei. Megumi wondered what made that girl feel so strange to her, and put that aside for later.

"Why is he destined to be the pilot?" Hime asked gently.

"Because his embryo was taken from Tau Dragon and genetically locked to be Zeorymer's pilot," Miku explained like that was an obvious thing. Of course Miku and the others didn't know that Doctor Kihara had others with that same DNA around.

"Just because he's the only one who can make the thing work doesn't mean he's destined to do anything," Harry remarked as he recalled all the vague destiny crap piled on him. Crap he'd recently learned existed as no one was willing to answer that question before Sirius and Princess Shine. Harry also wondered how this girl fit into Zeorymer then as she wasn't the pilot.

"Of course Mom thinks that organization was run by a bunch of morons," Kenichi Gou commented sharply.

Masato had a feeling Mr. Yeager told everyone in Londo Bell about what happened to him and everyone was disgusted with that organization that had Zeorymer. It actually was making him feel somewhat better. There also had been Mr. Yeager's mention that the GGG won't have done any of that kind of crap.

Masato also wondered what kind of things that Doctor Kihara had done to him as it seemed messing with DNA and people was something he enjoyed doing. He also was completely certain he wasn't going to like the answers to that at all and that given he was likely a major part of the man's plans it was some really crazy stuff. It also made him wonder if Zeorymer was a massive bomb to explode when Doctor Kihara set it to go off.

Miku clearly wasn't used to people that weren't on board with the attitudes of the organization she used to be a part of. That she dropped the matter at that said a lot about her personality. And also that the Getter pilots would have wrecked that base after they got tired of that crap. Their tolerance for that sort of thing was extremely low.

Inwardly Harry mused if Mrs. Weasley was going to hunt down Masato's 'parents' and found that mental image rather amusing. He did tell her about what happened in a letter as she was the only parental figure she could ask what to do to help the guy. He won't ask Major Kitamura as he was sure the man already knew and might already be planning to hunt them down with his mech.

Harry didn't want his superior officer to get into trouble over that. Frankly Major Kitamura, Major Zonvolt and Captain Bright were authority figures he trusted the most. He knew they won't let him down and won't dismiss his concerns. Admiral Misumaru also seemed reasonable if a bit flighty.

Sirius being right behind them on his of people he trusted. It made Harry want to deal with that rat even more for all he'd taken from them all. It also made him wonder why Dumbledore felt that vague prophecy mattered so much and if love was the secret why he was raised somewhere that there wasn't any for him. He was sure the illogic of Dumbledore's train of thought involved in all that would give Hermione a headache. She already thought wizards lacked any logic and even other wizards considered Dumbledore barmy.

There was no way what Dumbledore did was going to fit any sort of logical views of behavior that Hermione held. Even her respect of authority figures probably won't keep her from staring at him once the truth came out. Harry could imagine his headmaster getting far worse from members of Londo Bell on that.

"You ok?" Daijirou Gou asked Harry.

"I got a lot on my mind," Harry admitted. "Though kind of scary is my life is making more sense since I started piloting a giant robot."

That did not fill anyone listening with confidence as Hime was the only other one whose life the whole giant robot thing hadn't made a lot more complicated.

"How about I show you all around," Hime suggested after several moments of silence.

"That sounds nice," Harry said with a slight smile.

Everyone hoped that would go smoothly and an alien invasion or such won't start. Or Coop causing something as he tended to do. Even Masato had heard of Coop and Megas as he was someone every new recruit to Londo Bell got warned about.

Even among Londo Bell Coop was the hardest on the laws of physics. Which given who was in Londo Bell said something.

Kenichi looked at Shinji and Masato as they all went on the tour and wondered if he'd need to keep an eye on them. Not in them turning on them, but in them needing someone to watch their back. Something about them felt very welcome mat to him.

Which made it just another thing as Gilliam Yeager had filled him in on that their father had run off to do something to try stopping the latest invading aliens. Did that mean he was dead or captured? It made him wonder how his mother could function at all given it had to be eating her up even worse.

And the scary part was that the Galra Empire those one guys fought made the Boazanian Empire look like kids when it came to sadism and violence. He wondered what other insane things the Macross colonization fleets were running into. And how many of those things were going to pay the Earth a visit.

Kenichi was sure it'd all make him very busy.

V-V-V

Scabbers looked to be taking a turn for the even worse. The old rat had been losing hair and weight since the start of the summer and he looked to be in ever worse shape now.

Fred and George had begun trying figure out what a funny grave marker for Scabbers would be when Wormtail started mutating. His form grew larger and much stranger.

The Getter Rays that had struck Riddle were starting to have an effect. Foul magics and Getter radiation mixed in chaotic ways and ones no one could ever predict. Riddle had tied his followers to him with his dark mark, and now it had Getter Rays getting involved.

Of course Getter Rays on their own were chaotic as the Liberian Works could tell others as exposing Ryoma Nagare and Hayato Jin clones to that had caused a near disaster and they had to be put down.

They still were trying to figure how Getter Rays caused the clones to mutate into beings similar to Emperor Gore and General Bat of the Dinosaur Empire.

Peter Pettigrew had no idea this was better than being turned to biosludge as Gettery Rays did to the Dinosaur Empire.

Or the fact that his current form was blamed on Fred and George doing things to him instead of them running in fear from his form getting odder and more twisted.

His cover was safe for now at least as no believed the Twins had done nothing to him.

Though he wondered for how much longer that would last. He just hoped Sirius got caught before he had to run.

Peter then heard a scream of rage from Molly and even the haze of pain he was in wondered if the funeral for whatever set her off that badly was going to even be able to have an open casket. he rather doubted it to be honest.

He also had this feeling there might be another person at the Weasley dinner table sooner or later.

Peter then passed out from the horrific pain that got even worse than anything he'd been exposed to before.

V-V-V

Ken Kaido was extremely bored. The WSO was having him watch along with Ryo the cannon folder aka Green Falcon Squad train. They'd been working in simulators like Burning PT before and this was their first live action exercise. They were using some testing grounds set up to simulate fighting in a trashed city or inside a trashed space colony.

"Che," Ken said sounding bored. "Like they'll last longer than an unnamed extra on Star Trek."

"You do realize they know that?" Ryo commented as thankfully this time it wasn't Ken complaining about lacking a bag of popcorn and a big soda. Ryo blamed it on working with Coop for too long.

"Really?" Ken asked as he was completely shocked at that. "And people still sign up to be part of that unit?"

Ryo shrugged as he really didn't get it either.

"And they say we're crazy," Ken snorted.

"Someone has to do it," Ryo mused after a moment.

"Still say they're nuts," Ken remarked as he watched the new Green Falcon Squad trying to become a well oiled machine.

Most of the units were Jegan variants, but there was Captain Scarlet's Wiggle and the GM III of the other survivor of the previous Green Falcon Squad. Given how long people lasted in Green Falcon Squad Ken and Ryo really didn't bother to learn their names. Also there was two guys testing Gundams that were made part of the unit. There also was a pilot missing but she still was recovering from being in the first line of defense against that Angel.

Reportedly Lowle was already working to improve her Stark Jegan to something closer to a Jesta. Everyone in Londo Bell was waiting for when the infamous Junk Guild tech would get his own combat ready mech and betting how long it'd be before the thing had no original parts to when he found it.

Lowle's Works GINN was already like that. There also was the Mega Zeta. A mobile suit that Judua got annoyed about when they said it took everything ugly on the Double Zeta to replace everything that looked good on the Zeta's design. Something that also made Kamile laugh.

Plus that Lowle reportedly was pondering how to upgrade Harry's Rezel to what he called a "Knight Gundam". Neither pilot of Mazinkaiser SKL was sure if anyone would let Lowle do that however. Lowle and Coop scared anyone sane.

Though reportedly one of the scientists working for Saotome Labs loved the guy. Said guy also was working to turn his whole body into one massive weapons platform so that really made no one feel better about the praise. Also they made sure that guy didn't help Lowle and Coop on any projects as the two of them were bad enough.

Ken grinned as he really enjoying knowing and knowing of so many unique people. It was a lot more interesting to think about than seeing the redshirts training.

On the training ground Joshua Radcliffe wondered how he got talked into this. He'd been trying to retire from the League Militaire and instead now was now the unofficial liaison between them and the WSO. They also for some reason wanted him to test out a modified Jegan test unit called the Cannongan.

Joshua really hoped he and the mobile suit both survived the things Green Falcon Squad got into. The odds were longer than he liked on that.

Most of the other units in the Green Falcon Squad were Jegans so the Cannongan was something they had replacements parts for most of it. He had no why they had two Gundams as part of the unit.

He also wondered how Ed the Ripper got assigned to Green Falcon Squad. Though he remembered Edward didn't like being called that.

He also wondered one of the other new members of Green Falcon Squad named Xine Espio. There was something that felt weird to him about her. Not in the newtype or coordinator sort of weird, but a different kind of weird. He wasn't sure exactly what to make it.

Joshua then dodged an attack by the mace of the Wingle. It was a lot closer than it'd have come if he'd been focused on the fight.

"Pay attention," Captain Scarlet ordered as she noticed how off Joshua had been.

"We wouldn't want to bury you on the first mission," Xine remarked.

"Don't intend to," Joshua commented as he pulled out a beam saber. He figured the shoulder mounted beam scatter guns would be a bit of overkill at the moment.

"See to that," Captain Scarlet Hibiki remarked as she dodged the beam saber.

Suddenly boomerangs flew at the Green Falcon Squad out of nowhere. The mobilesuits that got hit nearly lost limbs. Joshua instantly was on guard and scanning for whoever did that.

Edward Harrelson in his Jegan B Type tried to catch one of the boomerangs.

"Well I got one," he said after a moment. "Just not sure what to do with it."

The Gundam Gerbera dodged an energy blast and Kou Uraki instantly was looking to see where it had come from. His friend Chuck Keith was watching his six in the Gundam Blossom. Yet they didn't see anything moving in the simulated ruins of a city.

"What the…" Tsubasa Yuki called out in her GM III as she barely dodged a barrage of missiles. She then rolled behind some rubble for cover.

"Playtime is over," Captain Hibiki yelled. "Take them Green Falcon Squad!"

Xine Espio got her Jegan Normal Type moving at that and was on the lookout for any more attackers. She barely avoided being hit by an Iron Cutter looking spear.

"Nice try," Xine said with a slight smile.

Aphrodite A was silent as it fired a photon beam the Jegan. Xine blocked it with her mobilesuit's shield and then returned fire with her unit's beam rifle.

Xine then caught a glimpse of something and dodged to the right. She barely avoided a barrage of missiles from the Venus A.

Jun grinned slightly as this one seemed to doing better than a lot of former Green Falcon Squad members.

A rocket fist then flew at the Jegan Normal Type from behind. The Gundam Blossom fired the fire-linked beam guns where the fist had come from and knocked the Minerva X on its butt. The fist still hit the Jegan Normal Type and sent it flying into some rubble.

By the time Xine was on her feet the Minerva X, Venus A, and Aphrodite A had already vanished back into the woodwork.

"They're really good at that," Chuck Keith muttered.

"No kidding," Kou grumbled. "We might have to smoke them out."

Ed the Ripper unleashed a barrage from his hip mounted missile launchers and got to see who had been throwing the boomerangs. Cutey Honey looked like she wanted the one he'd caught back.

Cutey Honey then pulled out a sword.

Edward pulled out his beam saber and wondered if his day could get even weirder. He then realized he likely was tempting fate.

Honey proved to be very acrobatic as she fought the Jegan B Type. Edward hadn't ever fought someone with sort of speed, grace, and ability to move like that. She also was better at sword fighting than him. The Jegan B Type soon was covering in cuts from the sword while his beam saber really hadn't do anything to Cutey Honey. Inwardly Edward was glad he wasn't hungover this time. He wasn't sure what weird nickname that'd earn him this time if he was.

He then surprised the Mazinger Angel by going in close and letting loose with his head vulcans instead of trying to use his beam saber to sword fight her. Ed the Ripper then got some distance and launched more missiles at Cutey Honey.

He wasn't surprised when there was no sight of her.

Inside the Fire Venus Sakurako Hono grinned as she charged at Green Falcon Squad with her mech's arms on fire. That Captain Hibiki stood her ground and didn't consider that shocking said a lot about her.

The Wingle avoided the Fire Attack, and knocked the Fire Venus to the ground. Not that kept the Fire Venus down for long as it got right back up. It almost seemed amused at what had happened.

Then there was a massive thump as Big Daitan land. The very unique mech looked like a winged dragon, with like a centaur a humanoid upper body on it. However that also had four arms. Two of them had swords in hand.

Swords that proved to be used well as they went after any mobilesuit that got too close to Big Daitan. Such as the Jegan one of the other Green Falcon Squad members was piloting. That one nearly got the head lobbed off in one blow.

"Near seen a mech that looked like that before," Joshua admitted.

"Looks pretty effective though," Edward Harrelson noted.

The Cannongan then was dodging missiles from Big Daitan and more boomerangs from out of nowhere. A task that got much harder when a massive sword with propulsion went flying at him. Tsubasa managed to pull Joshua and his mech out of the way just in time.

"Oh shi…." Joshua gasped when he saw who the owner of that sword was.

Sanger Zonvolt was part of the Opfor team testing the Green Falcon Squad. The Sword that Pierces Evil was not going to pull his punches making sure the team was at their best and one worthy of working with Londo Bell.

"Well they certainly aren't going to make this easy," Captain Hibiki stated with a slight smile. She wondered how many of the Aggressors were on the battlefield.

Not that even just Major Zonvolt would be easy. The man considered one of the best mech pilots for a reason. No one in their right mind wanted to mess with the Sword that Pierces Evil for any reason.

Xine smirked. "Well this looks like it'll be fun."

Tsubasa got a very bad feeling about all this. She got the beam lance of her GM III ready and watched the monitors in her cockpit for anything and everything.

Ed the Ripper readied his beam rifle.

Ken and Ryo had a feeling they were in for a good show and something worth recording to watch again later with their allies on the MacBeth.

"Forward!" Sanger called out and hell got unleashed as the Mazinger Angels went on the offensive along with him and Big Daitan.

'Looks like they left the metal destroying acid at home this time," Captain Hibiki remarked as she used her mace on Venus A's face.

"Didn't those get stored in what looked like breasts with triggers?" Xine mused as she gave the team cover fire.

"What?" Keith yelled as he tried to imagine that. He barely avoided being shot in the face by one of Big Daitan's missiles.

"They got some very weird people making their weapons," Joshua sighed.

Kou said nothing but agreed with Joshua as he used the Gerbera's jittle or bayonet as it was to keep being stabbed by the sword that Diana A had pulled out of the left breast cavity. A beam saber would be better, but Hikari Makiba was not giving the time to do that.

Gundam Gerbera then got hit head by the Fire Venus like it was a freight train. Kou managed to get up quickly and fired the long range rifle. He soon found out that Super Alloy was one of the few things the beam did not penetrate easily.

Kou then took the air to get some distance from the Mazinger Angels and to snipe them from a distance. However Minerva X wasn't going to let him do that.

Minerva X looked a lot like the Wingle in flight mode. Well until the Cannongan knocked it out of the sky.

"Thanks," Kou called out.

"No problem," Joshua replied as he blocked Diana A's sword with his beam saber.

Using that distraction Xine hammered the Diana A with the missiles in her mech's shield. The mech was knocked back a few steps and Joshua worked to keep Diana A on the defensive. Ed the Ripper gave him a hand using his beam rifle.

There then was a massive boom as Keith fired the Blossom's long range beam rifle and an extremely powerful shot fueled by the Gundam's reactor and not an e-cap rocked Sanger and his Grungust.

Though the various warnings and such that came up on the screens in the cockpit of the Blossom made it clear to him to not really do that a lot. If he desired to still be alive that is.

Ensign Chuck Keith was very sure that Lowle Gruele and Harold "Coop" Cooplawski would be happy to fix that problem. If the laws of physics weren't bent by their solution was another matter entirely.

Still Keith had the pair of beam sabers to use as defense while making sure the reactor didn't get overstressed. As that would make the Gundam he was in explode. He definitely did not want that to happen.

Though it was telling him why the Blossom got given to the WSO instead of being part of that unit to fight the Angels.

Thankfully Kou and Chuck knew why the Gerbera was given to the WSO. The WSO covered the costs to finish the unit as it was deemed redundant given one of the other completed units could do the job as well.

In his mech Sanger frowned as he was not pleased with a mech as unstable as the Blossom being used by anyone. The mech was not ready if it had such problems avoiding blowing itself to pieces.

Then the Green Falcon Squad got a massive surprise as a unit that looked a lot like Mazinger Z, and yet clearly was not that unit.

In the cockpit of Iron Z Kikunosuke Abashiri grinned and did a familiar motion with the arms of her mech. One that caused the Green Falcon Squad to get out of line of sight with the front of that mech.

"Breast Fire!" she called out and showed Iron Z definitely had the same sort of armaments as Mazinger Z.

"Is there somewhere they are making those things?" Xine remarked as she dodged the infamous attack of Mazinger.

"I hope not," Joshua commented as that would be dangerous if Mazinger units fell into the wrong hands.

Plus won't Skull Force be the one to get them if they could mass produce Mazinger units? And using those instead of mobilesuits and Gundams they managed to get their hands on?

Of course no one wanted to imagine what a Mazinger unit after Doctor Hell got his hands on it would be. The man was most infamous for doing the mad scientist version of stapling together a pair of half broken mummies and making his minion Baron Ashura. And the rest of his surgeries were equally as crazy.

Joshua kept his mind on the fight and gave the Squad cover rife against the Mazinger Angels. Kou showed that Iron Z was made Super Alloy as well as his snipe attacks on it were not that effective.

"Nice try," Kikunosuke called out and fired a rocket punch at the Gerbera. That the Gerbera was barely able to fly out of the way of the fist surprised her.

To be fair also surprised Kou that his Gundam was that fast as well.

Kou then grinned as this was awesome, but didn't let that distract him. He checked if Big Daitan was Super Alloy or not by opening fire on it. The mech definitely was not as the long range rifle of the Gerbera was able to do a lot more damage than it had on the other mechs.

Gerbera then had to dodge missiles from Big Daitan. To Kou's surprise it was a bit easier than dodging a rocket punch.

"Surprised he doesn't have a beam rifle or something like that for one his four arms to use," Kou mused.

"Something to work on later," Captain Scarlet Hibiki remarked as she was striking Sanger's Grungust with her mech's boomerangs attached to the heels.

"You certainly are brave Captain Hibiki," Sanger noted with approval.

"Well I got to have that to keep Ryo and Ken in line," Captain Hibiki stated. "Probably why they work so well with Londo Bell."

"Yes they are like some of the others in how they need to be handled," The Sword that Pierces Evil agreed.

"Like those Getter Pilots," Sanger said with a slight smile.

"Two of them at least," Scarlet nodded.

"They are all easier to deal with than Coop some days," Major Zonvolt admitted.

Captain Hibiki nodded as she dodged a chest blast from Sanger. "So I've heard."

No one was sure if those two were flirting or not.

In the Big Daitan Lt. Hayato Otori wondered when his life got so completely and utterly weird. And realized he hadn't met the pilot of Megas or the Getter team so this was just a taste of what was to come for him.

"Oh boy…" he grumbled. This was assignment was going to be insane.

No one in Green Falcon Squad disagreed with him on that.

V-V-V

In her bedroom Hermione Granger was having a panic attack. Her friend Harry was already having insane adventures and already had another battle with the evil wizard that had taken his parents. And he'd already fought You-Know-Who or at least a piece of him a month or so before fighting the Mimetic Beast possessing version.

So what would he do at the end of the school year at Hogwarts to top all this? What sort of madness would be unleashed on the school that Harry would need to deal with? One that likely would also include Londo Bell giving him a hand in crushing it flat.

Would the Elder Gods from H.P. Lovecraft with giant robots attack? Would it be unholy monsters in space that'd need Jupiter loaded into a weapon to blow them and a large chunk of the Milky Way galaxy? Was Doctor Hell going to be the DADA teacher this year? Was an army of Zentradi controlled by power metal going to attack?

Would there be a school after this mess was over? Or would it be worse and everything was calm as she waited for the other shoe to drop and giant robot combat to break out?

Hermione used a bag to breath and try to calm down. Yet her imagination still was running wide on the sort of things that could happen at Hogwarts this year. Each more insane than the last and yet all possible given Harry and Londo Bell and what they could get into.

She wondered if she'd get a mech as well. Did she even desire to have one?

She really didn't know the answer to that question. Or the answer to if there would be a Hogwarts if the threats kept getting bigger and bigger for Harry. Even more so now than ever before.

Hermione wasn't even sure what hour it was and wasn't sure if she should be asleep or not.

How would she explain to her parents that her best friend was a chaos magnet? She also wondered what her parents were up to.

V-V-V

Somehow Harry was not surprised something managed to come up. Neither had the crew of the MacBeth as the ship had stayed close at hand, and ready to launch the mechs. Shinji and Masato were sitting this out as Evangelion 01 still as in Tokyo 3 and anything Doctor Kihara had anything to do with they didn't want to use until they were sure it was clean.

No one was holding their breath on that being done anytime soon. Nor would they be surprised of it turned out they missed something. Masaki Kihara was a very tricky man when he wanted to be and they were sure this was going to him being the biggest pain in the butt he could be. Even with it being beyond the grave and he'd been dead for well over a decade.

The Voltes V team wasted no time after launching getting their heads straight on having a good idea on how to pilot their units.

"These really are set up like the simulators they had us using," Kenichi said a bit surprised.

"Unlike some organizations we wanted you to know how to control your units before going into live combat," Professor Gou remarked.

Mari snorted as she enjoyed the burn on NERV and what happened to the Third Child. By this point she was more a member of Londo Bell than with NERV.

"Tracking Brain Powerd that has left Orphan," Kiva stated. "Looks like they have some Grand Chers in pursuit."

"So you guys going to merge?" Jamie asked the Voltes V team.

"We can do that?" Hiyoshi asked.

"Actually yes you can," Professor Gou admitted. "Though don't ever let Mr. Cooplawski ever try to brute force combine your units to his mech."

"Got it," Kenichi said giving Megas a look. "Don't be like S-Force."

"Hey!" Coop yelled.

"You must insert the key and say let's volt in," Professor Gou told them ignoring Coop's outburst.

"Let's...Volt...In!" the five called out as they did that and their units merged into one unit.

"Oh fancy," Coop muttered.

Harry had to agree that it was certainly interesting. Combining robots were just amazing to see come together.

Hime hadn't seen anything like that up close before.

"You see a lot of strange things on this job," Hayato Jin commented.

"So think we'll fight the angry and whiny Momma's boy, the one nobody loved, or the girl who saw her siblings die?" Ryoma then asked. "Or all the above."

"...What?!" Hime exclaimed.

"Let's just say the Reclaimers are more a gathering of psychological damaged people than anything else," Kiva explained.

"A common problem we have to deal with," Ratsel Feinschmecker noted.

"I hope I get the chance to tell your captain I shoved a Getter Tomahawk into her son's face," Ryoma stated with the insane getter smile.

"Only if I don't beat you to it with my knife," Mari called out.

That made Ryoma chuckle. "Just as long as someone does it to that annoying pain in the butt."

"Someone went undercover in the Reclaimers and came back with a treasure trove of information on them," Musashi explained to Hime. "Also we've met Jonathan and he's annoyed Ryoma."

"The captain never mentioned she had a son," Hime admitted. "Though pretty sure there's a good reason for that."

"I don't know either," Harry admitted to Hime. "Though given the among of people, aliens, and other things Londo Bell is fighting or has fought is kind of a huge list."

"With Coop adding a lot to that list," Kiva noted.

The amount of things that had been faced by the group made Harry realize that Riddle was just another incident to them. They were more interested in how he ended up in a Memetic Beast than anything. It definitely was something to say to a man who had become so feared that people couldn't say his made up name.

Something Harry was sure was going to happen again as Riddle was afraid of him thanks to vague shite. He then put that aside as they saw the fleeing Brain Powerd.

In the Brain Powered Yuu Isami's eyes widened as he realized Londo Bell was in front of him. He'd had encounters with them as a Grand Cher pilot and Reclaimer. Inwardly he hoped to be a safe distance from Jonathan and the Getter team.

He'd never seen a Grand Cher that battered and wrecked before the Getter team and Jonathan got into a fight. And by the looks of it the Getter team had gotten a new mech and it was likely to be even more powerful than the original.

"So this is where we ask you to join Londo Bell," Ratsel said to Yuu.

"Me?" he asked surprised.

"Indeed," the former Aggressor nodded. "Also happy birthday as I am sure no one in Orphan noticed."

"You mean when we met a year ago it was…" Hime said surprised.

"I'm sure we can find someone willing to make a cake," Jamie commented.

While Yuu took that in Ryoma let loose. "So the whiny Momma's boy there?"

"You!" Jonathan Glenn bellowed. "I get to kill you and Yuu!"

"Better than you have tried," Ryoma snorted. "Think your lovers will care we send you back in a small box?"

"Probably not," Jonathan admitted before firing on Shin Getter. The mech split into three jets before reforming.

Quincy Issa's silence on that remark said a lot on how much she cared about Jonathan.

Harry then dodged fire from one of the Grand Chers. He returned fire with his beam rifle.

Ratsel's black and red Huckebein fired the Chakram Shooter.

"Is he firing a yo-yo at us?" Jonathan sneered.

The force of the "yo-yo" striking Sheila Glass's Grand Cher and knocking it back removed any thought it was a toy.

The twin tomahawks of Getter One were given much more respect off the bat. Even more so as they went for the cockpit of Jonathan's Grand Cher. The organic mech had to move at full speed to avoid having them embedded in the groin of the mech.

"Still going to talk shit Momma's boy?" Ryoma said sounding very amused.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Jonathan snapped as he blocked one of the axes with his Grand Cher's sword.

"Because you are," Hayato Jin remarked. "Seriously you and the Reclaimers sound like you all need some psychologists down there and a few years to sort out all the issues you have on that underwater island of misfit toys."

"Die!" Quincy yelled.

"Yeah whatever good child," Hayato remarked mockingly as he knew she hated that.

"My name is Quincy Issa!" she snapped back.

"Do you think any of us care?" Ryoma snorted.

Quincy growled and launched herself at Getter One. Shin Getter got out of the way and Quincy's Grand Cher found itself flying at Megas.

"Oh crap," Quincy muttered as the hands of Megas cupped and started to glow.

There then was a bright blue ball of energy with an eight ball in it flying the Grand Cher. The speedy organic mech tried to get a way but was hit head on started falling. At the last moment before it hit the water the Grand Cher managed to fly up. Everyone was sure that if the organic mech hit the water it'd be about as soft as hitting concrete.

"So Kiva you ever hear anything about Orphan and the Reclaimers in your time?" Jamie asked as he was curious.

"Seeing how centuries later humanity was still alive on Earth and I'd never heard of Orphan I'd say their rhetoric is meaningless," Kiva replied.

"How dare you!" Jonathan yelled as he charged at Megas. He fired a chakra burst from his sword at Megas.

The blast hit the bumper that Coop had put on the giant robot from the future and had the usual results of sending the attack right back at who fired it. Jonathan Glenn managed to move his Grand Cher to lower the amount of damage that ricochet would do.

"That never gets old," Coop said amused.

"How is that possible?" Yuu gasped.

"Well with Coop things get even more crazy," Harry admitted.

"That worries me," Yuu said after a moment. "It worries me a lot."

"He does that with everyone," Ratsel commented.

"Alright let's see what we can do," Kenichi then called out.

The Voltes V flew at one of the Grand Chers and attacked it with a pair of yellow whip like weapons. Quincy's Grand Cher got hit by it and knocked back.

"Nice," Mari grinned and then tried to cut a Grand Cher with her variable fighter's knife.

"It is like everyone they have piloting a robot is insane!" Sheila Glass yelled as she avoided the blade.

"It makes things fun!" Mari called out as she was glad to have an enemy should get up close and personal with.

"I must extend the same offer to you as well Ms. Gimms," Rastel commented.

"What?!" Kanan said in surprise.

"We are sure that Yuu here has offered you go with him in vague ways," Rastel stated.

"They weren't vague!" Yuu snapped. "And you haven't been listening to me!"

Kanan wasn't sure what to think or do. Other than that Yuu was terrible at making his feelings clear. Not that was a huge surprise to her.

Rastel wondered how Kai put up with this teen angst all the time. It already was getting annoying to him.

Quincy then charged forward at her brother. "All traitors to Orphan must die!"

She then got a blinding flash of light as Harry struck her Grand Cher in the head with a blast from his beam rifle. It threw her off and she missed Yuu Brain.

"What did you do to get everyone so angry?" Harry asked Yuu.

"Not believe what everyone else does," Yuu sighed.

"Yeah I know how that feels," Harry said as he remembered his last school year. "Just glad no one had mechs of any kind."

The pilots of the Voltes V then discovered in one of the arms of their combiner was a bazooka. Quincy barely avoided being hit by the shell that the literal arm cannon fired.

"Man Brain Powerds and Grand Chers are dodgy," Kenichi muttered.

Mari would have agreed if she was not busy trying to hit Sheila Glass's Grand Cher and biomech was avoiding each of her attempts to carve it up with a knife.

"Stand still!" Mari yelled.

Hayato shook his head as he watched that. "We are sure you and I aren't related to her right Ryoma?"

"Eh NERV's recruitment standards are about the same as Professor Saotome," Ryoma shrugged.

"Which worried everyone," Rastel noted.

Shin Getter then removed a hand from Jonathan's biomech with a tomahawk.

"My hand," Jonathan called out in shock and held his own hand. It was more out of surprise than any pain. "How dare you cut off my hand!"

"Your head is next Momma's Boy," Ryoma remarked.

Harry was sure that those two were never going to stop annoying the Reclaimers. Though given the amount of ammo and the reactions of the Grand Cher pilots it seemed to be working. If having them going after Shin Getter in a blind rage and not going after the guy escaping for them was working.

"Stop calling me that!" Jonathan Glenn growled.

"Not a chance," Ryoma said sounding extremely amused. He then drove a tomahawk into the torso of the Grand Cher. He only missed the cockpit due to Jonathan trying to avoid being hit. The Grand Cher then was struck by a getter beam.

Ryoma sighed as he was hoping for some crazy stuff to happen when getter radiation hit a Grand Cher.

Coop then slammed a button and missiles started sprouting all over Megas. Sheila, Quincy, and Jonathan made a break for it. After several moments Kanan flew off with the other Grand Chers.

"She'll join us sooner or later," Ratsel mused after several moments.

"You really think so?" Hime asked as she'd been silent and staying out of the way of Londo Bell. She really did not want to be anywhere too close to the weapons on Megas.

"She's very loyal to Yuu here," the "mysterious gourmet" stated. "More so than to the Reclaimers."

Yuu Isami hoped nothing happened to Kanan while she figured that out for herself.

"I'm not sure I can work with you as Orphan is the main concern and not well...everything else that comes up," Yuu told them.

"It has to get in line with everyone else," Coop commented.

"Exactly how are you going to maintain your Brain Powerd?" Rastel asked Yuu. "Also there is the question if you would be open to consulting work involving the Evangelions and what the Reclaimers had learned of organic mech can be used there."

Yuu wasn't sure about.

"Also working with us can get you access to whatever non-Reclaimer biomech research is being done."

That actually did interest Yuu has it would make it easier than just looking over that like a thief in the night.

"I'll take the constant position at least," Yuu told them.

Which really was all Rastel was hoping for at the moment. They could keep tabs on him, and have his support especially when dealing with the Reclaimers. Though he really didn't want to ask exactly what caused Yuu to abandon the Reclaimers and his escape from Orphan. It was likely kind of crazy.

"Hey if it's his birthday we need to celebrate," Coop said after a moment.

"You just want to eat some birthday cake," Jaime noted.

'Yeah, but I don't think anyone else will mind that," Coop said to defense his position. "Plus it'll be more fun than that other thing we have to do."

"Other thing?" Hime asked.

"Let's just say we're going to crash a funeral," Jamie shrugged.

Harry had a small smile on his face as they might get his relatives to roll in their caskets before even getting into the ground. He just hoped Londo Bell won't go too far.

V-V-V

It was supposed to be a somber gathering. The Dursley family had all passed away due that horrible attack and being hit by a radioactive laser. They died in horrible pain and Vernon had lasted the longest. Many from the community and from Grunnings had come to pay their respects to the in their mind tragically murdered family.

No one talked about the nephew that hadn't been in the car and still was alive. It was hard to avoid the topic of him when the door to the gathering place was kicked open and slammed against the walls loudly.

Everyone seated shivered in terror as Ryoma Nagare gave them his usual insane Getter smile. He had definitely not dressed up for this event. Boots, worn jeans with a chain belt, shirt, and a battered coat made it clear he intended disrespect to the dead.

Who came in next after the infamous Getter pilot was a surprise.

It was the first time anyone had seen Harry Potter dressed in proper clothes as he was in the suit and tie that he intended to wear at a wedding. His glasses also looked different than the battered pair he'd been seen wearing around the funeral goers.

After Harry came various people mostly in suits or dresses or at least their class A uniforms. To the Londo Bell fanboys among the funeral goers it was like a rock band coming to a funeral. However the expression on the faces of the mech pilots was one of disgust. Ratsel Feinschmecker showed his disrespect by not taking off his shades.

Sanger Zonvolt walked up to the podium and slammed his hands on it. No one in their right mind was going to stop the man from saying his piece.

"They were disgusting," he said clearly into the mic. "Foul people that is a miracle that Harry here didn't end up making Ryoma look like a teddy bear with rainbows on it in comparison."

"They locked their nephew in a cupboard under the stairs, treated him as a slave, and let their son hunt him for fun!" Sanger yelled. "And threw him in that cupboard when he proved smarter than their son. And the other one...she had her dog attack Harry because she could. I am glad they are all dead!"

Sanger waited for the talk of the funeral goers to die down. "On top of that they said Harry's parents were worthless drunks when they died to protect him from a terrorist. One also could say letting their son overeat and become obese is another form of neglect."

After that shock died down Sanger spoke up again. "And last year they locked Harry in a room with more locks than some prison cells have, prison bars, and fed him very little through a cat flap. He literally had to be rescued by his friends."

Sanger crossed his arms. "So please enjoy the funeral of these pillars of the community. If your community has these as pillars I'd probably rather meet those it hated."

Harry then walked up to the podium.

"Let me be clear on one thing," Harry said clearly. "I don't care what any of you thought of me. That you just took what you were told at face value and not what your own eyes could show you says so much about the lot of you. Be glad I am never coming back here, and that removing the dirt from our shoes is the most we'll physically do."

"Well we got better things to do," Ryoma remarked leaning against a corner. "Like avoid getting arrested."

The Londo Bell members hurried out of at that. They did of course on the way out kick the dirt off their shoes. That no rude hand gestures were added was a bit of a surprise coming from Ken Kaido.

Ms. Figg tried to take in what in Merlin's name she'd just seen. It was just madness and somehow Harry Potter had gotten involved in all of it. And in her heart was sure that the first one to speak had said the complete and utter truth. She knew Harry's life was nothing like those books written about him, and wasn't happy. She was able to guess it was incredibly unpleasant but to have it confirmed so publicly was something else.

It made her wonder if the blood wards had been worth shite and marvel at how Harry hadn't become some twisted and violent wizard who lived to inflict pain on others. Possibly one that considered You-Know-Who and his worst followers someone to top.

She knew that she had completely failed Harry, and Albus also had done the same. It was a very bitter potion to swallow, but it was what happened.

And she had no idea where to go from there now. Harry was gone and even if she found him and got him to believe her...well there was a good chance there would be one dead Lord of the Light.

Even if she didn't keep up too much with Londo Bell and their exploits she knew enough that they would be enraged with Albus Dumbledore and had a lot of firepower to express that with.

Good intentions won't keep Londo Bell from ending Dumbledore if they wished it. She had no idea that two of Harry's allies tended to say they were hell. Or the twisted humor of his good intentions paving the road to them telling him that and do something to him with Mazinkaiser SKL.

V-V-V

Unnoticed by all an escape pod was making its way home from the outer solar system. The sole person inside it wondered what they'd find on Earth when they got there.

Would there be anyone left free from what had happened to his family? Or was he going from the pan right into the fire?

He wasn't sure and frankly worried.

V-V-V

Gendo Ikari was not looking forward to this. He needed an ace in the hole for his plans to reunite with Yui. Hence why he was in Orb on business.

His sinking feeling in his gut got worse when he found out who was representing the Liberian Works. It was none other than Doctor Hell.

"So you have need of our services," the infamous mad scientist remarked.

"Yes I need clones of my son made once you have enough combat data," Gendo remarked. "That you will get enough as you are watching him along with the rest of Londo Bell is no real secret."

Doctor Hell looked amused at this.

"He doesn't need to be a cyber newtype or a Coordinator," Gendo added. "Or any of the other enhancements you have available. Just exact copies of the 3rd Child."

After all what he needed was just a replacement 3rd Child if he was...altered by Londo Bell or in some manner due to the insanity they faced.

He would be reunited with Yui in Third Impact. He also hoped that Londo Bell would actually be affected by it and not find it mildly annoying at most.

Still he had to do all he could to deal with the risks Londo Bell posed while using them as a safeguard against other forces that play that would be an even greater threat to his plans.

And hope Doctor Hell didn't do any work on the 3rd Child clones. The man's surgical and genetic works were infamous and kind of crazy too. He needed clones that could replace the original if need be.

V-V-V

Though outwardly the captain of the Novis Noah looked calm and collected as always it was a different story inside her head. Rage burned deep in her soul and a desire for revenge for her son started to take root.

Captain Anoha McCormick wanted Ryoma Nagare to die. But she'd have to wait for a better time to make that a reality.

V-V-V

It was a devastated landscape. Everything was in ruin and only one of the planet's protectors still free.

The white and purple clad hero talked to a device with a holographic head.

"Yes Jax the only hope we have is Londo Bell," Targon said in a weary tone. "And hope they leave _him_ at home."

Jax said a few things.

"You are right," Targon grudgingly admitted. "But it is his training that allowed Zarrik the opening he needed. However we probably will need Coop and Megas no matter how much I don't like it."

V-V-V

Chapter Notes.

Hiyoshi Gou is from Voltes V and is the youngest of the three Gou siblings. He's rather smart and has a robot that he's working on.

Miku and Masato Akitsu are from Hades Project Zeorymer. Both are pretty much doormats in terms of personality.

Hime Utsumiya is from Brain Powerd. She's a nice person who helps people, and also has been taking care of her younger siblings.

Shinji Ikari is from Neon Genesis Evangelion. He and Masato have similar temperaments and get treated like crap in their own series.

Nagumo Ichitaka is from Super Robot Wars L and his mech in the game (and female co-pilot) is basically the Super Robot Wars original character version of Zeorymer. He also was a classmate of Shinji before Shinji had to move.

Masaki Kihara is from Zeorymer and is behind pretty much everything in the series. A genius with no morals or restraint. A schemer used to being the smartest man in the room. He's a massive jerk with a gas giant sized ego.

Ippei Mine is from Voltes V. One of the two pilots not related, he was forced to be a mech pilot. The only thing he misses is his horse.

Megumi Oka is from Voltes V. She is the other pilot not related to the others. She's also a ninja as is the rest of her family.

Kenichi Gou is from Voltes V. He's the eldest brother and the team leader.

GGG is the Gutsy Geoid Guard and is from King of Braves Gaogaigar.

Kai Kitamura is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation. He is one of the former Aggressors, a badass pilot that is a master of the Gespenst mass produced mech, family man, and doesn't take being called old very well.

Sanger Zonvolt is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation. He is one of the former Aggressors, a badass pilot, and the Sword Which Pierces Evil!

Captain Bright Noah is from the original Gundam series.

Admiral Misumaru is from Martian Successor Nadesico and a bit flighty, but knows more or less what he's doing.

Daijirou Gou is from Voltes V. He is the middle Gou brother and the final member of the five man team.

Gilliam Yeager is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation. A dimension hopper, spy, former member of the Aggressors, and more.

Ken Kaido and Ryo Magami are from Mazinkaiser SKL. They pilot the super robot the series is named after, and aren't the most sane of men.

Captain Scarlet Hibiki is from Mazinkaiser SKL. She is the one in command of the Skull Force. Mazinkaiser SKL is one squad, with Green Falcon Squad being the other one.

Joshua Radcliffe is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation. Similar in many regards to Kyosuke, but he doesn't like to bet on longshots.

Edward Harrelson aka Ed the Ripper(though he hates that nickname) is from Gundam SEED Astray.

Xine Espio is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation.

Tsubasa Yuki is Mazinkaiser SKL. Not as bombastic as Ken and Ryo, but knows what she is doing.

Kou Iraki and Chuck Keith are from Gundam Stardust Memories.

Cutey Honey is from Cutey Honey. She also was in Mazinger Angels and that is the version in this fic.

Sakurako Hono is from Iron Muscle and also was in Mazinger Angels. She's built like a tank and not someone anyone sane would want to fight.

Kikunosuke Abashiri is from Mazinger Angels Z and piloted Iron Z. It is part of the Mazinger family of mecha, and has the same moves as the infamous Mazinger Z.

Hayato Otori is from Mazinger Angels and is the pilot of Big Daitan.

Professor Mitsuyo Gou is from Voltes V. She's the mother of Kenichi, Daijiro, and Hiyoshi.

Mari Illustrious Makinami is from Neon Genesis Evangelion. She's Ryoma Nagare with a candy shell in terms of personality.

Kiva Andru is from Megas XLR. She is from the future and intended to send Megas back to a point where it could change history and turn a lost battle into a victory. Things got weird and haven't gone as she planned.

Coop is from Megas XLR. He loves video games, wrestling, monster movies, eating, working on cars, and doing work on mechs. One of the most chaotic men in the galaxy.

Ryoma Nagare is from Getter Robo. One badass guy even by Londo Bell standards.

Ratsel Feinschmecker or Elzam Von Branstein is from Super Robot Wars Original Generations. A former member of the Aggressors, badass, and expert chef.

Yuu Isami is from Brain Powerd. Meeting Hime eroded his belief the Reclaimers so he took a Brain Powerd and got out of Orphan.

Jamie is from Megas XLR. Coop's best friend. He's also a coward and a snarker.

Jonathan Glenn is from Brain Powerd. He's smug, has a lot of issues, and probably be a better manipulator if he didn't come as extremely smug.

Hayato Jin is from Getter Robo. He is a killing machine.

Quincy Issa is Yuu's sister. Her birthname is Liko Isami and she hates it. Liko means good child so yes Hayato was trying to annoy her.

Sheila Glass is from Brain Powerd. She is one of the Grand Cher pilots of the Reclaimers.

Kanan Gimms is from Brain Powerd. She is a friend of Yuu and actually believes more in him than in the cause.

Gendo Ikari is from Neon Genesis Evangelion. He is the leader of NERV and is focused on merely being reunited with his wife in Evangelion 01 for all time.

Doctor Hell is from Mazinger Z. A mad scientist out to rule the world….and does crazy experiments and radical surgeries.

Anoha McCormick is from Brain Powerd and is the Captain of the Novis Noah. She also does care for her son even though she put work before him.

Targon, Jax, and Tarrik are from Megas XLR.


	9. Chapter 9

Misato Katsuragi blinked at what she saw. Various teenagers were cleaning out her apartment and she wondered why this was happening. It got weirder as a white furred cat was animately talking to Penpen.

A cat was talking to her pet! There was no rational reason for that to be at all possible! It was just too insane to be real!

Clearly no one had told her about the familiars of mech pilots from La Gias. Or NERV was not reading past reports of Londo Bell, and something their strategic operations officer should be doing.

Captain Katsuragi then saw a trio of platypi dressed up like characters from Journey to the West walking around….and cracking jokes. How was that even possible!?

"I am sober or awake right?" she asked sounding dazed and confused.

"Yes you are," Major Kai Kitamura remarked with a shrug. "And also I'd never let my daughter get her room as messy as your apartment."

"I'm sure my Aunt's head would have exploded just seeing an apartment like that," Harry remarked as he hauled a bag full of trash.

"The same one that Major Zonvolt and all of you crashed the funeral of?" Misato inquired and used as a lifeline to something saner than talking animals. "It got put on-line and seems to be the talk of the internet."

"We had to talk Ryoma, Ken, and Ryo out of...well doing something with the bodies," Harry admitted.

"You don't want to know meow," Shiro said to Misato. "Really you don't."

"..." Misato said as a cat just talked to her. How was that even possible for the cat to talk?! And why did that somehow feel kind of familiar?!

Kai said nothing as he was used to things like that. And also giving creative orders to the others in Londo Bell.

"You guys done cleaning under the sofa?" Canard Pars asked Jamie and Kiva. "Coop's starting to strain here."

"I believe we are done," Kiva replied.

The failed coordinator and extremely strong and lazy mech pilot put the sofa back down with a loud thunk.

"There's nothing but instant ramen, fish, and beer around here," Arado Balanga called out as he'd been helping make sure all expired foods were removed.

"Perhaps field rations also will be needed to be given to Shinji for him to get actual food," Kai noted. "As we wouldn't want to deprive your pet of his food."

Misato laughed nervously.

"Got all the underwear," Lune Zoldark stated as she walked out with a laundry bag.

"We have avoided having any of the male pilots handle your underwear," Kai assured Misato. They also didn't have Mio Sasuga on that duty either for good reason.

Misato looked relieved to hear that. She really didn't want a bunch of teenage boys or whatever touching those.

Shinji looked happy to have help in cleaning up the apartment. "Thanks guys."

"Someone had to do it," Seolla Schweitzer remarked. "Clearly not your roommate in this case."

Harry shook his head as Seolla and Arado reminded him of some weird mech piloting version of his friends in various ways. It was like some weird funhouse version of Ron and Hermione. He looked forward to the four meeting in person at some point.

'That will be a lot of fun,' Harry mused. Though he wondered why Seolla seemed to want to hit Arado so much and no one commented on it. Was it some weird Japanese thing he never heard of before? Or was it just something they did for some weird reason.

"How could someone live like this?" Masato asked it seemed to be a never ending amount of things needing to be cleaned.

Miku didn't say anything as she had no real answer to that question.

"Well it isn't like Penpen could actually do much on that," Shinji sighed.

"I wonder if I should make a joke involving SF Debris here or not," Mio Sasuga commented. "Hard to tell really."

"We don't understand her half the time either," Kuro sighed as Harry, Masato, and Shinji looked extremely confused.

"And glad Shinji and Kaworu here aren't making funny faces at each other," Mio stated.

Kaworu mentally noted to make sure to kill her first when the time came. Shinji just looked really confused.

Irma Kazahara looked at Misato for a moment and made an expression like he saw something dangerous and slowly was moving away from her. He made it a personal policy to avoid flirting with women that were crying on the outside or inside and that was a kind of a trainwreck.

Major Kitamura was not encouraged by seeing that response. It never was a good sign and meant the woman had massive issues. Even less so a good thing in this case as this was the guardian of the Third Child, and former guardian of the Second Child.

At this point Kai was pretty sure the penguin was the most stable person in Shinji's life. Which said a lot and none of it good.

Misato then got to see Masaki Andoh's sense of direction in action as he seemed to be going off in some random direction from the apartment. Shinji saw that and managed to keep him from going who knows where.

Kaworu just shook his head as that was the third time in this hour alone Masaki did that. Mari then walked out with a bag full of laundry that needed to be done. It seemed they were doing this shortly before laundry day at the apartment.

Also Kaworu was shocked that they didn't find flooring that wasn't covered in ground down potato chip crumbs. It was a pleasant surprise to be sure.

"So how much else have you heard?" Kai asked. "Such as the whole mess with Last Guardian?"

Misato groaned. "Old boyfriend told me all about it in an e-mail. And I thought Section 2 had some muscleheads that enjoyed playing sinister government agent."

"Gilliam is not happy with them," Kai said and left it at that. You didn't unleash Seaguy to booby trap the base with no restraint of you liked anyone working there. If Tau Dragon tried getting in they'd regret it. Admittedly briefly before they were blown to bits, but still.

"Looks like the Aggressors are still as tight as the Immortal 4th Team, and Skull Squadron," Misato mused.

"Or the old White Base crew," Amuro stated as he walked out with a smelly load of trash.

Misato had no idea why she had this feeling of desire when she saw Amuro Ray.

"So why are you guys cleaning out my apartment?" Misato then asked after several moments.

"Team building and we refuse for Shinji to be staying in a place doubling as the city dump," Major Kitamura put it bluntly. "Given Shinji's description of the place I felt we needed as many people as we could get as the cleaning force."

Misato laughed nervously again. There were many reasons her apartment was a mess. Her work schedule, her slobbish habits, lack of a roommate until now, and more. She was sure that Londo Bell won't care for her excuses.

She then blinked as a in a bright flash of light a short purple clad man appeared in her apartment and spoke in...something she couldn't understand at Coop, Jamie and Kiva. And then she saw the hologram of a floating head from a stand.

"What is the problem Targon?" Kai asked as he would be able to understand it for that one.

"The rest of S-Force and the planet they are protecting is in great danger," the holographic head replied.

"How? My training would have made them tougher than old bread,' Coop remarked.

"Training?' Targon remarked sharply. "What you foolishly called training made them weak and ripe for attack!"

"We told them that Coop's tactics only work for himself," Kai sighed.

"And for that I am glad someone had some sense in the matter," Targon admitted. "As such we need your help. Even Coop's as much as I loath to say it."

Misato stared at this and realized no one else was freaked out by this. Like this was a normal thing for Londo Bell to have to deal with.

It actually was. Especially when things involving Coop were involved.

'No wonder they aren't afraid of the Angels,' Misato thought to herself.

"We'll do what we can," Kai informed the holographic head.

"Thank you Londo Bell," Targon said relieved.

Harry realized he was likely going to another planet. The Macbeth was capable of leaving the solar system if need be. Also they had some people from the Junk Guild trying to study the various engines in Megas and it seemed promising that one of the faster than light drives in Megas could be understood. Supposedly they already found an engine as powerful as a Tronium Engine and didn't require the rare and exotic element to power it. There also was talk of seeing if they could put it into a Mass Produced Type ZZ Gundam. Which despite the name only four had been produced.

Shinji and Masato were sure they weren't leaving for this. Either their mech was still being looked over, or they likely won't have it taken for the space forces that would leave the Solar System.

The fact she'd be left to write the report of this to NERV made Misato sigh.

"And I got a feeling this is only the beginning," Misato muttered.

"Welcome to our world," Kiva remarked with an amused smirk. Misato wondered why that that supposedly from the future person enjoyed doing that to her.

Major Kai Kitamura inwardly sighed. He was sure in the end NERV was going to be a major problem for Londo Bell and they'd have to stop whatever unofficial plans people there had. All of it a higher level Captain Katsuragi, but Kiva's evidence was very solid and Gilliam agreed with her.

V-V-V

In his office Albus Dumbledore wondered exactly how much Major Zonvolt knew about Harry's time at Hogwarts. He was extremely well informed about what happened at the Dursleys and had been very willing to tell everyone about it.

To be honest with the Dursleys dieing from what hit them in that brawl between that trio of Gundams and Londo Bell Dumbledore had written the blood wards as a loss. Their falling was a foregone conclusion. He merely had to move on from there and see what could be done to protect Harry for those that wished to harm him.

'Though somehow I have a feeling those in Londo Bell will not look at anything I have done as helping matters,' Dumbledore mentally sighed.

He also knew that the speech had prepared for Harry when he was older on being alive if not happy with the Dursleys likely would get Ryoma Nagare to murder him in some painful and brutal manner. Same with Hayato Jin. Possibly Ken Kaido would do the same. The others it depended on their morals and how enraged they were.

Dumbledore did consider it slightly amusing that Harry had met a member of the Riksent royal family and a seer told him to just ignore what another seer had said. He had no idea if that would work as Tom wasn't going to let that go.

Though fighting an army of people like his friend Alistair utterly defeat him likely stung Tom's massive ego. From the letters Harry had sent Dumbledore could just imagine the snarky comments at having a one year old child beat him Londo Bell would hurl at Tom. He was sure it would be very inventive and cut right to the bone on Tom.

Which did lead back to what Major Zonvolt would do if he knew about Harry's time at Hogwarts. Dumbledore winced as looking back over the last two years there was a lot of folder for discontent with Hogwart's claim at being one of the safest places. Likely a speech on safety standards, how he ran Hogwarts like his own personal fiefdom, and standards of teachers on staff as well.

It lead to the absurd thought that Lucius would have wished to a speech like with hard evidence to back it up. Even if it was from a source he turned up his nose at.

'Though with some Slytherins that sort of hard work and effort to gather plenty of hard evidence is too much for them,' Dumbledore had to admit.

Albus almost wondered if telling them Tom had tried to get hired as the DADA teacher would make the comments about how terrible a job he did in the back of the teacher's head to be worth the trouble it would cause.

He chuckle softly at likely Harry's new protectors asking about the upcoming DADA teacher if he'd turn to a werewolf while on the moon or not. They won't care what he was along as he didn't try to kill them.

It also made him glad the members of Londo Bell hadn't been Hogwarts students as the school likely would be on fire and rubble before they'd graduated. The house point system would likely be useless and anyone giving them trouble over them not caring about it likely would regret it.

This all helped Dumbledore as he wasn't sure what to make of Harry saying that he didn't think love was the power that would defeat Tom. Which Dumbledore had to admit when it came to 'power he knows not' Harry had a great deal of those from his allies.

Things that Tom might have been hit with still could probably count as Getter Rays were hard for nearly anyone to understand what they exactly were.

Everything had gotten very interesting and very unpredictable as Londo Bell had taken Harry as one of their own.

Dumbledore did not look forward to the collision between them and a glory seeker looking to do something because he needed to be seen doing so. It was like making things in a cauldron that reacted by exploding and spewing toxic fluid and possibly molten cauldron as well.

It said so much about the times when a murderer that broke out of prison was not the biggest issue or threat. Of course said murderer would be dead if he tried to attack Londo Bell. A wandless wizard against trained military officers was a bad idea.

Of course Londo Bell lead to a current problem Dumbledore had. How to deal with parts of the teaching staff in need of improvement. Severus especially as looking over some of the things he had taken points off for would be laughable if it wasn't true.

Albus sighed as he blamed himself for this state of affairs. He never imagined Severus would be this petty and childish. And before members of Londo Bell resolved things in a more devastating manner things had to be changed.

Dumbledore was sure he needed a spy when Tom regained a body after all.

There was no way that Tom was going to give up on regaining physical form. Even less a chance of that after being defeated by Londo Bell. Having those he thought beneath him do better than wizards at hurting and defeating him would enrage Tom even more than a one year old having defeated him.

Dumbledore wondered what exactly of his plans he could salvage. Unknowns had shown up and changed everything. Ones that would be very unhappy and enraged for Harry to die. And send him on the next great adventure in pieces if they knew of that plan.

So Albus knew he had to adapt, roll with the punches, and avoid having a giant robot step on him as that last part would not be fun. Also to show memories of Tom over a weekend or a week at most instead of over a year.

Still all of this brought his thoughts back to wondering what Harry's superior officers in Londo Bell knew of Harry's time in Hogwarts. And how sharp and violent a reaction they will have to meeting him or any other members of the Hogwarts staff.

He was sure any former Aggressor would not be passive and likely want Severus fired. Or lit on fire.

Speaking of Severus, the door to the office opened and he walked in. His robes not billowing as it won't really impress the headmaster.

Dumbledore sighed and took one of the lemon drops. This likely was going to be a very long and annoying meeting to tell the potions master to grow up and treat Harry (among other students) with decorum and professionalism. If only for his own sake and possibly for his own survival.

Hayato Jin and what he might do possibly won't be enough to get Severus to understand his position.

V-V-V

Yuu Isani had to admit one thing when he looked over the Evangelion 06. That thing clearly was not based off a Brain Powerd in the slightest. The blue and orange biomech was one of the tallest mechs in the Macbeth and had an interesting assortment of weapons. Which included of all things a dual chainsaw.

Frankly Yuu wasn't sure what had been used for the basis of the Evangelion's biotech to be honest. He had a feeling it was made based off something, but no idea what. It was kind of annoying him a bit as he'd heard of papers by Doctor Yui Ikari on the subject but never got around to reading them. He still hadn't gotten the free time to read those.

Still the Evangelion gave him a better feeling than the robot they called Zeorymer. Something just felt off and bad about it to Yuu. Not a feeling the guy to pilot Zeorymer gave off as he seemed like a guy just trying to deal with a lot of crap. That anyone at Last Guardian thought any of that was a good idea to treat their only possible mech pilot was completely insane.

Yuu had met Masato Akitsu at the birthday party they threw for him. He never imagined the pilot of Mazinger Z to be able to cook, but he did in crowd feeding size. Plus the "mysterious gourmet" that was clearly a former Aggressor, and Coop also helping as well. It was a very interesting meal and a pretty good cake as well.

Yuu sighed. It said so much that complete strangers were willing to hold a birthday party for him when his parents ignored it completely. Plus he wasn't sure with her taking a new name if his sister even in her head had felt they were related anymore. He just hoped Kanan was doing alright given the Reclaimers were full of hard to predict what they'd do people. Even more so now given Londo Bell somehow had psychological profiles on at least the major Reclaimers and had been very willing to use them.

"It is something isn't it?" Kaworu said and nearly made Yuu jump.

"Yeah the Evangelions certainly are something," he admitted.

Kaworu had to smile a bit as frankly the Reclaimers were a funny joke to the Angel of Freewill. Though less funny was him seeing Lowe Gruele and Coop looking over Evangelion 06. Kaworu sharply glared at the pair.

"Hey stay away from my giant robot!" he called out to them.

"We weren't going to do anything," Coop said defensively.

"Keep it that way," Kaworu remarked.

Yuu made a mental note to keep them away from Yuu Brain as it had been dubbed. The pair did have a reputation for insane modifications to mecha. And also building their own mechs like the Mega Zeta or Darleen.

"So there any reason your Brain Powerd won't work on another planet?" Lowe inquired.

"It should," Yuu told him after a moment's thought.

"Good, because we're going to fight aliens that conquered a planet," Kaworu remarked. "Orphan can wait until we get back."

"I'm not sure it or the Reclaimers will let us do that," Yuu sighed.

"Probably easier than having the Professor remember some things," Lowe admitted.

Yuu had a feeling that the time say he was leaving and was going to fight the Reclaimers had passed and the Macbeth was already on its way to another star system. Or already being loaded up with supplies and it'd take leaving with his Brain Powerd physically to avoid it.

'Do I really want to leave a group willing to help me?' Yuu thought to himself. 'Am I making the right choice working with them?'

If he was wrong he won't be the one to pay the price as Orphan's taking of organic energy to get to the stars won't reach another star system. It really wasn't a comfort to Yuu that humanity would survive in Macross colony fleets and likely the people of that one alien princess with the blue lion robot.

Yuu wasn't sure how humans could be on another planet far from Earth. It raised a lot of questions and ones no one had any real answers to.

Or why there were so many humanoid species to in the galaxy as well. Even with mutterings of a Protoculture that existed and other things. Who knew that Star Trek would be somewhat right on alien life?

Though Yuu wondered how a species able to turn themselves into giant mech versions could exist. The Ultra Cadets were really weird. And Yuu had met the one called Sailor Galaxia as Goat had come back from a date and the pair decided to take part in enjoying the birthday cake.

'My birthday party was weird,' Yuu thought to himself.

Kaworu kept a close eye on Coop and Lowe as he didn't trust them to keep their idea for upgrades to anything as just an idea.

"Anyway," Lowe said. "We'd like to ask you about Brain Powerds and how they worked. As we're sure it is more advanced than anything anyone else would know."

Yuu nodded at that. "Yeah they are far behind the Reclaimers in that. Though we never did try sticking cheese whiz or whatever that stuff is in a Grand Cher."

Coop laughed nervously as it seemed that story of him doing that in Megas and getting a cheese monster attacking him had spread.

"Let's take this somewhere more comfortable as this might take awhile," Yuu admitted. "And not sure if you'll understand much of it Coop."

"Eh I'll figure out something even if I don't," Coop shrugged.

"That's what worried everyone," Kaworu muttered.

No one would disagree with Kaworu's comment. Coop was well known for brute forcing things he had no idea what they were. Megas was the massive proof of that.

What not many were aware of was that Coop scared the living hell out of the murderers, psychopaths, and more of Amalgam as he was not a Whispered. Which made them wonder what exactly he was, and what he would do to the universe if he became as twisted as them.

V-V-V

Captain Bright Noah found the red tape around getting the Macbeth approved for an interstellar mission amusing in that as much as there was things that just had to be done...there also was the current of fear if they didn't hurry up Coop would just go off on his own with Megas. Something that was considered a nightmare for every diplomat in the Terran League, various space colonies, Mars, in the Macross colony fleets, the Moon, and likely on Jupiter as well.

Cleaning up after Coop was something no one wanted a part of. A diplomatic or political mess he made even less than a physical one.

Though he was surprised Princess Fala and the other Go-Lion pilots wished to help out in this operation. And that the brother of one of the late Go-Lion pilots wanted a mech and to avenge the death of his brother.

It was an old story to Bright by now. One he did not have a feeling would have a good ending either.

"We told them not to follow Coop's advice," Sanger sighed as he'd been helping Bright on what resources they'd need for this trip.

"You can lead a horse to water but can't make it drink," Bright mused.

"Indeed," Sanger muttered.

"I can not thank you enough for this," Zargon said once more as he had been saying that over and over in this meeting. "To spread your forces at this time as I know of some of the forces attacking your system. None of them are...pleasant to say the least."

"It is the right thing to do," Sanger remarked. "Plus I am the Sword that Pierces Evil so I could not allow such evil to have a world."

"A pity S-Force took...him.. as the example to emulate instead of you," Targon grumbled.

"I also was busy with that whole mess with OZ," Sanger noted. "It has been interesting to see how much of a paper tiger it was once their masters fell apart."

"And it doesn't make any of us feel better that other groups like it are starting to make their moves," Bright commented. When he first became acting captain of the White Base what felt like so long ago now he had no idea how odd his life would get.

"It sounds like you are always busy," Targon said after a moment.

"It is what we do and better a sword be used instead of let rust to uselessness," Sanger said with his fist clenched.

"Will we need to take anything to aid in the recovery efforts?" Bright then inquired.

"For the attack or what will done to the planet in the rescue of S-Force?' Targon answered with a question.

"Both," Sanger said after thinking for a moment.

"It won't hurt," Targon mused. "The people of Saurus will thank you."

"I'll have to ask Wind if the Preventers will aid in this," Bright commented.

"Like everyone needs to wear masks or shades and use aliases. I'd never do anything like that," Sanger muttered.

Targon decided not to ask what that was about. He had very little sanity left after S-Force got ruined by Coop and then captured. This might take him beyond his breaking point trying to understand all the weirdness Londo Bell had.

"In any case is there any problem with one of the Ultra Cadets being among the assault force?" Bright asked.

"None at all," Targon assured them. "Though why do I have this feeling...he… was involved."

Sanger sighed. "They tried to recruit Coop to deal with a problem for them and instead got his friend Jamie. We had to rescue him, fight them, and deal with the giant monster."

"The usual," Bright shrugged.

"Especially for Coop," Sanger mused.

"I have no idea how your star system is still in one piece," Targon admitted.

"Neither do we," Bright said softly.

That worried Targon quite and bit and hoped after this was all over to keep S-Force at arms length from the world full of crazy people. If that was possible after this mission. That was a bit of an if in this case.

"I just hope this won't be as annoying as when that mess when a giant ship from Bryson's Well appeared in Tokyo Bay," Sanger remarked. "It took that Time Diver named Cobray Gordon for us to get back own reality."

Though Sanger had found it fun to wreck those Sutherlands and such on that one Earth they visited in that mess.

Targon was starting see how Coop and insanity was not too much for Londo Bell to take. He wondered if the Solar System was the center of crazy for the galaxy. He won't be assured that one of the warhawks of the Zuvong Alliance did something to make that much more likely. Or that it involved a giant robot rebooting the universe...and a buffoon with a reality altering bomb.

Then the alarms sounded.

"Looks like we have one last thing to deal with before leaving the Earth," Captain Noah said as Sanger was already running for his Grungust.

V-V-V

Harry had to give one thing to the Angels. They all were extremely ugly. This one was reddish brown and looked like weird worm-like shape with energy whips at the ends of weird arms.

Whips that currently were trying to get through the lightwave barrier of Canard Par's Hyperion. So far it wasn't doing anything but making an impressive light show.

"Don't like it when someone else can pull off your barrier trick do you?" Pars snorted.

Megas stopped the attack by dropkicking the Shamshel in the back of the head. The Angel fell over at that and hit the pavement. The Angel went back into its flight mode and took off for the air.

Harry fired his mega beam bazooka at the flying Angel. He wasn't the only one as Russel Bagman fired the massive shoulder cannons on his Type C Gespenst at Shamshel. The twin beam cannons managed to punch through the AT field and strike the 4th Angel.

Shamshel cried out in pain and flew at Russel. And then got knocked of the sky by Megas.

No one was sure if the turning the arm into a massive bazooka was a homage to the Voltes V or not. The massive gun arm then started to hum as power built up for an even more powerful shot. Or maybe it was something from a video game.

In the Geofront there was even those that didn't believe in God anymore praying that whatever Coop did won't make MAGI's hard drive crash and literally burn. Supreme Commander Ikari was dreading that happening one day.

A massive burst of energy erupted from the arm cannon and sent Shamshel flying through the air.

"When you think you've seen everything Megas can do," Harry muttered as he watched Shamshel flying back. "Something like that happens."

Canard Pars shrugged. "You get used to it."

Harry wasn't sure that exactly was helpful. He decided to open fire on Shamshel and leave that ominous thought for later.

Then there was a massive burst of energy that struck Shamshel head on.

"What the?!" Misato said as they got to see a mobile suit inside of a massive mobile armor. The GP-03 Gundam Dendrobium among with the Physalis and the Zephyranthes flew into the fight.

With the Physalis having left the one shot atomic bazooka at home base and instead of was using a massive beam rifle. If one had compared the weapon to the long beam rifle of the sister Gerbera unit this one would look like it had been abusing steroids.

Inwardly Gendo Ikari was getting tired of seeing Anaheim Electronics and Barton Foundation made mecha keeping on showing up to fight Angels. Especially when they started riding around in massive and heavily armed mobile armors.

"Let it have it!" Denzel Hammer ordered.

The beam rifles of the Physalis and Zephyranthes lit up and unloaded on Shamshel. The 4th Angel was sent flying around even more.

The leader of Octo Squad then saw something out of the corner of her eye and brought up something on the ground and it annoyed her.

"We got a pair of idiots that think they need ringside seats!" Katina Tarask growled. "Coop give what they want!"

"Are you sure that is a good idea?' Russel asked worried about having anyone ride with Coop like that and if they'd come out of that the same.

"Well I doubt they'll get in our way anymore," Katina replied.

"There is that," Russel admitted.

"On it!" Coop called out.

Harry got the attention of Shamshel by going into waverider mode and strafing the Angel.

Shamshel then was knocked down as it took a full on blast from Wing Zero's buster rifle.

"Cosmic Nova!' Masaki called out and green beams of light struck the downed Angel.

Great Mazinger let Shamshel have it with a Thunder Break, however that seemed to just hit the AT Field, much to the annoyance of Tetsuya Tsurugi.

The AT Field then got struck by a massive beam saber on the Dendrobium and managed to get through.

Canard turned his lightwave barrier into a sword and sliced into Shamshel eagerly.

In the Physalis Toby Watson grinned as he let loose with his massive beam rifle. "Finally a weapon that isn't a one shot overhyped piece of junk!"

Setsuko Ohara shot Shamshel right in the face and wondered why she felt so strange being so close to that silver mech again. She didn't let that distract her as she dodged the energy whips of the Angel.

"Hi Familiar attack!" Mio called out and three balls of energy attacked Shamshel.

In the command center Misato turned to her friend Ritsuko as they saw the last ball of energy hit the Angel with a massive paper fan. "Do those La Gias mecha ever do anything normal?"

"Never," Doctor Akagi sighed. "Of course given the creator of those Elemental Lord mecha has a split personality or whatever you'd want to call it no wonder they never follow any rules. And don't get me started on them thinking elemental spirits empowering them."

Ritsuko then groaned as she saw the Valsione join the fight. Really Doctor Zoldark had to make his daughter's mech look like a giant girl in armor? The man wore his love of super robot animes on his sleeve with things like that.

"Launch the Eva so we might have some sanity left!" Captain Katsuragi ordered as she just stared at the Valsione.

"Launching Evangelion 01!" Makoto Hyuga called out.

In Evangelion 01 Shinji tried to recall what Major Kitamura and Mari had told him. He was able to keep in control when the Evangelion reached the surface and neutralize the AT field of the Angel.

"Finally!" Katina called out and everyone got to see her custom Gespenst had eight plasma stakes. Three on each arm and one on each knee.

Which the hot headed leader of Octo Squad eagerly used on Shamshel as she got up close and personal with the Angel. She punched, drove her knees and more into the invading being.

Shamshel was ready to turn the Gespie into scrap metal with one of the energy whips when metal roses fired their lasers at the 4th Angel. The Angel's aim was thrown off and it missed the mass produced mech completely.

"That is no way to treat a lady," George de Sand stated as Gundam Rose got into the battle.

There was a gurgling noise from the Angel as Sanger Zonvolt drove his sword through the being. The Sword that Pierces Evil knew how do things dramatically.

The Hyperion let Shamshel have it with the Forfanterie beam cannons. The powerful cannons inflicted heavy damage to the 4th Angel.

"Cross Smasher!" Lune Zoldark called out and struck Shamshel with her strongest attack. Which knocked the invading being around and had it try to swipe the unique mech.

Harry transformed his Rezel back to mobile suit mode and fired his grenades into the thoracic cavity of the Angel.

"Fire in the hole," Harry called out before the grenades exploded.

"Twin Bird Strike!" Seolla and Arado called out and their pair of Huckebein Mk II Ms struck Shamshel hard.

"Shinji get one of the pallet guns," Captain Katsuragi ordered.

A building opened up and proved to be an armory for the Evangelion. Shinji picked up the gun and recalled the two simple rules Major Kitamura told him about guns. The first rule was always treat a gun like it was loaded and the second rule was to never point it at anything you didn't intend to shoot.

Shinji was starting to think of the older man more of as his superior officer than his roommate. Captain Katsuragi could have easily told him those rules after cleaning up the apartment like Major Kitamura had. Shinji also was sure the man would teach him how to shoot a gun later as well. And if not him then someone else in Londo Bell would do it while he was busy with something to save the world.

Shinji tried his best to avoid hitting anything besides the 4th Angel as he fired the pallet gun. Which wasn't easy everyone else was moving around really fast and in completely unpredictable patterns. He also tried to avoid firing it like an action movie star would.

The bullets caused damage to the exposed bone parts in the chest, but that seemed to be it. In fact those exposed bones had already been hurt by Harry's grenades. Seeing that Shinji put the gun back on the rack and pulled out his Evangelion's knife.

Harry gave Shinji cover fire with his mega beam cannon. Mio did the same using Zamzeed's linear railguns.

Gundam Rose and the Hyperion sliced into Shamshel. George de Sand using his rapier like beam saber to great effect while Canard went for his lightwave barrier as a blade again and did it in much less refined manner than George de Sand.

Arado then joined in using his beam sword and struck Shamshel in the face with it. Or at least he thought was the face. The beam saber by another name cut into the flesh of the Angel easily enough.

Zamzeed then charged at Shamshel and rained a flurry of punches on it.

"You aren't dead...yet," Mio called out.

Setsuko slashed the 4th Angel with the jittle of her beam rifle. The energy "bayonet" cut into the Angel's flesh.

Sanger let Shamshel have with his Grungust's chest blaster. Shamshel was knocked back by the force of the weapon.

Seolla kept her distance as she sniped the Angel with her Huckebein MK M's G-Railgun.

Great Mazinger then used the Breast Burn to heat up the exterior of the entire mech and launched at Shamshel and there was a sizzle when the two collided. Great Mazinger kept punching Shamshel and the flesh of the Angel blistered and burned.

Masaki went for ramming the Angel with Cybuster on fire.

Shinji used that distraction to stab the Angel in the right in the core. Shamshel was like a puppet that had its strings cut.

"Good work," Sanger told Shinji.

It made Shinji feel good to hear that. Especially from someone like Major Zonvolt that meant they actually felt he did a good job.

Gendo Ikari hated it as that meant someone was giving the Third Pilot positive encouragement. However Major Sanger Zonvolt was rather important to their being a chance he could pull off his plan as otherwise everyone might be dead. It vexed Supreme Commander Ikari so much.

'Perhaps he can go and die on that alien planet trying to fix another problem that maniac created,' Gendo thought to himself. It was more pleasant than the likely outcome of Octo Squad or some other Londo Bell strike team being moved to Izu Base and being on hand for all the other Angel fights.

That was going to be annoying for his plans. And somehow Gendo Ikari knew that things were going to be getting weirder and harder for him to predict or roll with the punches on.

He despised that, and hoped the clones of the Third Child would be enough to offset the chaos. Really hoped they be enough as Gendo wasn't entirely sure if it'd actually work. When it was written this was the time of trials they weren't kidding.

And once more Supreme Commander Gendo Ikari was annoyed the Dead Sea Scrolls didn't tell everything. Or in reality seemed much of anything as there was a lot of things not even hinted at that which happened or were going on.

V-V-V

After the battle with Shamshel the Macbeth was launched to go help rescue S-Force and the planet of Saurus.

The Go-Lion team was riding inside the Macbeth and Jax stared at them as they were so much like his own team. It was kind of creepy actually.

"Does anyone understand him?" Yuu inquired referring to Jax. "Besides the holographic head he has with him."

"I don't believe so," Amuro Ray admitted.

"So it isn't just me," Yuu said relieved.

Harry wondered if a translation spell would work at all to make sense of Jax. He also was looking at Iota Gundam or S Gundam as it seemed Anaheim Electronics used Londo Bell to test their new mobile suits or a place to dump their prototypes that didn't work out. That and he was sure Lowle was trying to work going to those massive boot sales of mecha and such.

He noticed that Ryou Shirogane was also looking at the S Gundam with interest. Harry wondered if he'd get to see the often talked about thing people did called a Gundamjack. It was like a carjack only with a Gundam and usually way more destructive.

'I wonder if he's even aware everyone is sure his want for revenge will get him killed sooner or later?' Harry mused to himself.

He somehow doubted it.

Harry then wondered if that was the sort of thinking that drove Sirius to go and hunt down Wormtail. And also what Dumbledore's need to make his business in where he went was.

'Probably the same shite that got Riddle after my parents,' Harry sighed.

Harry was sure it'd take a long time to figure out the very many ways all that had screwed up his life. And also to sort out whatever cryptic things Dumbledore had told him might take just as long.

Of course what happened to Sirius probably won't be enough to get Ryou to change his mind even if he was told.

Then again S Gundam also had an advanced AI called ALICE and Lowe had already been working to make sure the system was read and able to cover for a new and inexperienced pilot. And possibly a second pilot being ready to use the other cockpit of the mobile suit as it could split into two for the waverider mode or whatever it was called in mobile suits with multiple cockpits.

Harry guessed that was permission to for Ryou to use S Gundam. Or at least preparing so when he took it he won't get himself killed the first time he piloted it they could help it. Likely so they didn't get everyone else killed as well.

"He really has a deathwish doesn't he Scott?" Harry then heard Sailor Galaxia say.

"Yeah he does," Goat replied. "And please call me Goat in public."

Harry blinked as he had no idea Goat was that close to Sailor Galaxia. Or that his first name was Scott.

"Anyway I got to ask," Goat then said to his girlfriend. "How did Coop get an interstellar reputation?"

"Well it was his completely crushing that always suspected to be fixing his matches egomaniac," Sailor Galaxia stated. "Seems that S-Force didn't watch that along with seeing Coop's actions on Earth."

Harry had to admit that made sense.

"Oh hey Harry," Goat said when he saw the Rezel pilot. "Ready to fight on another planet?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Harry admitted. He then wondered exactly how much everyone below the captains had been told about his adventures at Hogwarts.

Sailor Galaxia smiled at him. "That's good."

Goat then looked kind of nervous. "Hey can you level with me Harry? Was everything Sanger said true?"

Harry nodded.

"Oh man," Goat said softly.

Sailor Galaxia looked displeased as it seemed she'd seen Sanger's speech as well.

"Harry," Sanger said surprising Harry as he didn't see him already in the repair bay. "If your...headmaster ever claims he knew all about what happened there and it was better you were alive and safe than happy can you do us all a favor and murder him?"

Harry wrapped his head around that being possible and things around the repair bay started to shake for a moment. If that was true how dare that man do that sort thing to him. To know he was going through that and not lift a finger?! Lord of the light his arse if that was true.

"I couldn't do any less if that was true," Harry admitted after he calmed down.

"That was safe considered safe by someone?" Goat snapped. "What did they consider dangerous?"

"A good question," Major Zonvolt remarked. "Also Harry if what you had been through at the boarding school is true I would not be against us showing those fools what not heeding your words would cause. As we would have to show up as you are a member of Londo Bell. Perhaps let Coop go first."

"You really hate them don't you?" Harry asked.

"It seems you are surrounded by fools that don't know anything at that school," Sanger stated. "And before that those disgusting and foul Dursleys. That you are as sane and compassionate as you are is amazing."

Harry was touched at that, and realized that most of these people would follow him into the gates of hell. And he'd do the same for them.

It made Harry feel he had people that could help him deal with anything.

Ryou Shirogane stared at that and had a feeling he wasn't going to be happy when he found out what that was all about.

V-V-V

The planet of Saurus looked almost deceptively peaceful as the Macbeth came into the system. Though no one was fooled by how it appeared. There were massive ruins seen from even the distance they were at. Oddly enough there was still a space station in orbit of the planet.

"It looks so much like my homeworld," Princess Fala said softly.

Kiva ignored that she tried to figure out where this Zerrik would be based and hold the rest of S-Force. Where someone with the most massive ego possible and a drama queen would put their prisoners to cause others anguish.

She looked at Captain Bright Noah for a moment and noticed he was already working on the exact same thing.

Things like that made Kiva wonder if this era could have fought off the Glorft easier than her time period. So far they were doing well against one Glorft ship and its forces, but that wasn't the same as the entire Glorft Battlefleet attacking.

Still this captain and others were able to direct Coop as much as one could so she had to think they could nearly anything if they put their mind to it.

"Any ideas?" Bright asked Amuro.

"Not really," Amuro admitted.

Jax then came onto the bridge and pointed where S-Force would be and they assumed was also telling them.

"So that's where we go then," Amuro said after a moment.

"I'll try to keep an eye out for possible S Gundam pilot," Kiva told Bright as everyone was pretty sure the guy was going to try piloting it.

"Thank you," Captain Noah said sounding relieved.

"I'll get everyone ready to launch," Amuro stated before leaving the CNC.

As they walked to the mech bay Amuro Ray remarked to Kiva. "I'm surprised somehow that I wasn't seen as some mythical figure to you."

"A lot of history had been lost," Kiva sighed. "And not considered important when the Glorft crushed everything under their heel."

"Not quite like what had happened in Paradigm City I hope," Amuro said hoping it not to be quite like that.

"Not quite like that place," Kiva said wondering how that city and what happened in it came to be. "Though there had been rumors of a Black History and weapons that would destroy the Glorft if someone could find them, but I always took them to be nothing real."

Amuro wasn't so sure as rumor tended to turn to be reality for him. Or at least grains of truth to that rumor. And he had this strange feeling those weapons were Gundams. Though what kind of weapons could Gundams have that could top Megas?

It was something Amuro really didn't wish to see in action as he was sure it was something that would scare even Coop. Which was very scary indeed.

Once they reached the mech bay they found everyone going through final preparations for the fight ahead. Even Coop was focused on that task.

Seeing all this actually pleased Targon. This was being taken seriously and even by the one he didn't like at all.

It gave the holographic head hope for the future, and that it would be far brighter than the present was at the moment.

V-V-V

There was only one way for Londo Bell to approach the retaking of Saurus. Full frontal assault on the would be overlord of the universe.

"Forward!" Sanger called out as he sliced through one of the green and silver mecha that made up the forces against them.

"You don't need to come along," Ryou Shirogane in S Gundam remarked to his co-pilot as he fired the beam cannons at Zarrik's forces.

"I might as well be on hand if any repairs are needed," Lowe shrugged. "Or on the fly work on ALICE."

"Alright...but why did you bring him with you?" Ryou asked as Jax also was in Lowe's cockpit.

Whatever Jax said Ryou couldn't understand.

"Whatever," Ryou muttered as an emerald head flew past them.

"This is great!" Ken Kaido yelled as he was ripping Zarrik's army apart with Mazinkaiser SKL.

"Don't get too cocky," Ryo remarked as Double Zeta Gundam vaporized a large group of the enemy mecha in one shot.

Something Ryoma Nagare seemed to take as a challenge to top as he opened fire with a pair of massive machine guns. He wasn't the only one with heavy weapons as Kaworu was using a gatling gun with Evangelion 06.

In Megas Coop felt guilt at having a hand at making this possible and dealt with that the only way he could. He slammed his head on a massive button and let Zanzoar or Zerrik or Zarrik or whoever this army was working for have it! Missiles, lasers, bullets, and got fired at the silver and green mecha as Megas went all out.

Sailor Galaxia and Darleen worked as a well oiled machine. None of Zarrik's mech forces could get past either mech as both were watching each other's backs.

The green and silver mecha had the same problem fighting the SRX team. R-2 unloaded on them with the Hi-Zol launchers, R-1 went in close with the T-Link Knuckle, and R-3 let loose with the laser cannon.

Graham Aker showed his skill as he did the transformation trick with what many called "a poor man's variable fighter" and surprised several of Zarrik's forces by turning his Union Flag into jet mode. He unloaded his linear rifle on them.

Irma said nothing as he used the omega laser on his mech to wreck Zarrik's forces.

The Tallgeese III's mega beam cannon was in the beam rifle mode as Preventer Wind felt the beam cannon mode would be a bit overkill even for this. Zechs found it odd he was giving Amuro Ray and Sayla Mass support fire.

It just gave him an odd feeling.

The Go-Lion team were quiet as they tore the green and silver mecha to shreds with the teeth, claws, missiles, and more of their mecha. They had been through something like this before and they did not like how close this all felt to that.

Yuu was finding the chances of the Reclaimers surviving a winner takes all fight against Londo Bell getting lower and lower as he watched. He then fired a missile launcher at the green and silver mecha.

Mu Flaga unleashed hell with his beam rifle. The Rezel Commander Type had been tuned up by Lowe and was working even better for him.

Amuro Ray kept showing with the Nu Gundam could do as more and more of Zarrik's forces came to fight Londo Bell.

Harry wondered if they'd let him drive whatever mass produced unit they'd make off the S Gundam as he hacked up the green and silver mecha with his beam saber. He then got to see a revolver stake driven into the head of one of the bad guys.

"Keep going everyone," Kyosuke stated.

"I wonder how much of his stuff we have to break from the egomaniac comes out and whines," Excellen mused as she was picking off mecha with the Weissritter's rifle.

"It shouldn't be long now," Bullet commented as he fired the G Impact Cannon.

"Good," Mari called out as she slashed one of the enemy mecha with her variable fighter's knife. "I want to kick his arse too!"

"I'm sure you do," Kai Kitamura remarked as he let several green and silver mecha have it with his mech's shotgun.

V-V-V

Zarrik was beside himself as he watched his army that had crushed this world in turn be demolished.

"So still think becoming ruler of the universe is going to easy without us?" Argo snarked.

Zarrik growled. "It seems not."

The vampiric looking alien warlord then smiled. "But I'm sure they won't anything to happen to all of you."

As Londo Bell got closer to the Zarrik's main base it seemed evil conqueror wanted to put on a show. The four members of S-Force he had were tied up some opening in reality in range for him to kick them into.

"Hear me those that wish to save this world," Zarrik called out. "Surender or S-Force dies! And wouldn't you find that tragic."

"Shut up!" Sanger yelled.

Zarrik went wide eyed at that response.

"You will kill them regardless of what we do," Sanger bellowed. "I am Sanger! Sanger Zonvolt! The Sword that Pierces Evil! And you are a dead man! Moving Forward!"

"So be it," Zarrik snarled and kicked Argo.

Only for Argo to land on the hood of Megas with Argo posing dramatically as the mech slowly rose above the platform.

Jax leaped onto of S Gundam and kicked Zarrik in the face.

"Come on team," Argo called out. "We can't let Londo Bell have all the fun."

Sanger let loose with his hyper blaster to give Zarrik other things to deal with than S-Force getting free.

"This isn't over!" Zarrik screamed as he plans were unraveling.

"Of course it isn't," Mac mocked as he and the others made their getaway.

"After them and crush them!" Zarrik called out as he knew he needed his mech for this as things exploded.

V-V-V

Things took a turn for the weird as once S-Force was where their Zorfs were they got into a pyramid shape with Jax on top and started to spin.

"Well that was odd," Harry commented.

Then every single one of Zarrik's mecha left on the planet attacked them with a Zarrik's personal unit hovering in the air above them. The truly massive green and silver serpent unleashed fire on Londo Bell and S-Force.

"So he wants to play," Hayato Jin remarked with the usual Getter smile.

"Go Go-Lion!" the Go-Lion team yelled.

"Sounds like it is time for us to merge as well," Ryusei Date called out dramatically.

"We'll keep Zarrik's attention," Argo called out as Ultra Dimensional Power Zorf flung one of the mook mechs at the massive metal serpent.

The Alt Eisen flew right in the face of the dragon and unloaded the claymore missiles. Shin Getter landed on the back of the serpent and started wrecking things with the Getter tomahawks and Getter Rays.

Coop however had a more ambitious idea as he went up the back of the massive dragon with a massive metal staff in hand. No one asked why Megas had that in hand as with Coop it could be anything for a reason.

Still it kept Zarrik's attention on Megas and not on the combining mecha.

A mistake as Go-Lion's laser sword and SRX's Z.O. Sword sliced through the giant serpent like it was made of cardboard.

The Ultra Dimensional Power Zorf then let out a massive blasts of energy from the "hands' of the combiner to vaporize most of the head of the serpent.

The remains of the giant robot started falling to the planet below.

"Everyone let it have it!" Sanger called out.

A massive barrage of firepower struck the flaming remains and reduced the giant serpent mech to tiny fragments.

"So who wants lunch?" Coop asked seeing the threat was dealt with.

Targon just sighed.

V-V-V

Hermione Granger was crying as she once more watched the video of Sanger Zonvolt bring up the the horrible things that had happened to her friend. How could she have missed this? How could she be such a bad friend for Harry?

She looked back on other things that had been said like Neville had proved magic by bouncing made her wonder how any magic user survived long enough to have children if that was common.

Or did they just consider magic their cure all and wouldn't understand psychology if it slapped them in the face.

And then she realized they had trouble grasping what a football was.

Hermione the realized how little about the Wizarding World and how it worked globally. She ended the video and went to work on that as it was something she might be able to change and effect.

And yet she was left wondering how many the authority figures at Hogwarts were aware of what happened to Harry and left it was it was.

To trust in the authority figures at Hogwarts was getting harder every day for Hermione. It was like they lived to let people down.

V-V-V

Chapter Notes

Misato Katsuragi is from Neon Genesis Evangelion. A hard drinker, hard partier, and the highest ranking officer in Tokyo-3 to know nothing about what is really going on in the Geo Front and Gendo's plans.

Major Kai Kitamura is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation. He's a former member of the Aggressors, family man, and gets more out of the Gespenst than most people can get out of premium mecha.

Major Sanger Zonvolt is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation. He's a former member of the Aggressors, a badass, and the Sword That Pierces Evil! You do not want to mess with the guy. Ever.

Ryoma Nagare is from Getter Robo. He's a deranged killing machine, and not someone to cross if you like breathing.

Ken Kaido is from Mazinkaiser SKL and likes to use a sword to kick ass. Kind of crazy.

Ryo Magami is from Mazinkaiser SKL and he likes using guns. More sane than Ken, but more sane doesn't mean he's that sane.

Shiro and Kuro are the magical familiars that Masaki Andoh has and are from Super Robot Wars Original Generations. He can shoot them out in Bits at his enemies.

Canard Pars is from Gundam SEED X Astray. A supposedly failed Ultimate Coordinator (though where he failed is never explained), and he was told that constantly growing up. He's rather bitter about that, and in this fic is part of Octo Squad.

Kiva Andru is from Megas XLR. She's a commander from the future who tried to change the past by sending an altered Glorft mech to change a major battle. Things have gone in ways she never intended.

Coop is from Megas XLR and ended up finding Megas in a pile of junk for two bucks. He's as subtle as a missile to the face and loves pro wrestling, video games, monster movies, cars, food, and now customizing mecha.

Jamie is from Megas XLR. He's Coop's cowardly friend.

Arado Balanga is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation. He was trained (though some would disagree with how well they did) at The School which was to create super pilots though very...questionable methods. Arado has a big heart, a hard head, and a massive stomach.

Lune Zoldark is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation. Daughter of Doctor Bian Zoldark she has a mech her father personalized for her known as the Valsione.

Mio Sasuga is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation. She pilots the spirit of Earth empowered Zamzeed. She has interesting tastes in anime and other things. She also can break the 4th Wall.

Seolla Schweitzer is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation. A fellow "graduate" of The School she and Arado are a team. She is long range and he is close quarters. They do care about each other, but Arado gets under skin and she reacts like she's in a harem comedy anime.

Masato Akitsu is from Hades Project Zeorymer. He's a bit of a doormat and neck deep in the plots of a dead mad scientist.

Miku is from Hades Project Zeorymer and also a giant doormat. And given Zeorymer is genetically coded from Masato to pilot no one is sure what exactly her connection to it is.

Shinji Ikari is from Neon Genesis Evangelion. He's a bit of a doormat and up to his neck in all sorts of schemes and plots. He, Harry, and Masato are very good friends.

Kaworu Nagisa is from Neon Genesis Evangelion and is actually one of the Angels. That will be a problem down the road.

Irma Kazahara is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation. He's a lecherous mech pilot whose dad made the mech he uses.

Masaki Andoh is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation. He has a very poor sense of direction, has a pair of familiars and pilots Cybuster.

Amuro Ray is from the original Gundam series. The first main pilot of the franchise and is a badass.

Gilliam Yeager is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation. A member of the Aggressors, a spy, and a badass.

Jax and Targon are from Megas XLR. Jax is a member of S-Force and Targon is their mentor.

Hayato Jin is from Getter Robo and he's completely insane maniac.

Yuu Isani is from Brain Powerd. A former Reclaimer and Grand Cher pilot, he's seen the light that their goals are wrong. He's not the best with interpersonal skills.

Lowe Gruele is from Gundam SEED Astray. He's a member of the Junk Guild and he loves customizing and altering mecha.

The Professor is from Gundam SEED Astray. She is the head of the Junk Guild team Lowe is a part of.

Sailor Galaxia is from Megas XLR and is basically their version of Sailor Jupiter from another planet and able to turn into a giant robot.

Captain Bright Noah is from the original Gundam series. He tends to captain the UC Federation ships the heroes end up riding on in the early parts of that time line.

Cobray Gordon is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation. He is a Time Diver and keeps balance between good and evil in the multiverse.

Russel Bagman is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation. No one is quite sure what his position in Octo Squad is. He seems quite sane, yet how sane he really is given how well he gets along with his crazy squad leader is up for debate.

Gendo Ikari is from Neon Genesis Evangelion. He wishes to be reunited with his wife Yui inside of Evangelion 01 for all time. Though now he worries about the chaos of Londo Bell and that they fight. And also aliens drawing weird things on Evangelion 01 after his plans are done.

Denzel Hammer is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation. He is the leader of the test pilot squad known as the Glory Stars.

Katina Tarask is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation. She is leader of Octo Squad and she has two modes. Excited angry and enraged angry.

Tetsuya Tsurugi is from Great Mazinger and is a badass pilot.

Toby Watson is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation and is a member of the Glory Stars.

Setsuko Ohara is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation and is the final member of the Glory Stars.

George de Sand is from G Gundam. He's a noble knight sort of guy and pilot of Gundam Rose.

Ryou Shirogane is from Go-Lion. He's how in Voltron Sven got turned from dead to just seriously hurt as he's the identical younger brother of the one who died.

Goat is from Megas XLR. A laid back kind of guy, but he has something he dreamed of having. That being a female shaped giant robot named Darleen. This Darleen is the second one and was made from various mass produced mobile suit parts by Lowe Gruele. The first one tore itself apart in about five minutes.

Princess Fala is from Go-Lion. She is known as Princess Allura in Voltron.

Zarrik is from Megas XLR. He is a direct homage of Berg Katse from Gatchaman.

Graham Aker is Gundam 00 and is like Kai Kitamura in that he gets the most out of a mass produced unit. He also can transform his Union Jack with the same ease of a variable fighter. He is the Char clone of the series.

Preventer Wind aka Zechs Merquise aka Milliardo Peacecraft is from Gundam Wing. He's the really obvious and massive Char clone from the series.

Sayla Mass is from the original Gundam series. Sister of Char, and a newtype like he is. Former girlfriend of Amuro Ray and a skilled mech pilot in her own right.

Mu Flaga is from Gundam SEED. An ace pilot with a nickname.

Kyosuke Nanbu is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation. An ace pilot and he's not afraid of long odds. Also very stoic, but don't think he's without feelings.

Excellen Browning is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation. A very flirtatious and easy going person. Though she's got some secrets even she isn't aware of.

Brooklyn "Bullet" Luckfield is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation. A student of Sanger and his way of kicking ass.

Mari Illustrious Makinami is from Neon Genesis Evangelion. She appears nice but she's Ryoma Nagare with a candy shell.

Argo is from Megas XLR. He's the leader of S-Force.

Jax is from Megas XLR. He's a member of S-Force.

Ryusei Date is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation. He's a mecha fanboy living the dream and finding that the dream is different from reality.


	10. Chapter 10 Godannar Rises Again!

Things got a bit pointed when Harry started asking Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley in his letters exactly how much on the important things Hogwarts told the parents. It was something he had wondered ever since the Troll incident to be honest.

Including a "if you go in this place in the school you will die" ever got mentioned to them in letters or if everyone just considered Dumbledore being barmy. Did the parents of the Hogwarts students have even the slightest idea of what was going on in the school?

Harry wanted to see exactly how the pair would react, and go from there. It depended on them and how Dickens the adults of the wizarding world turned out to be. He hoped the parents had more compassion than the teachers and government officials he'd met. Not that he believed it to be exactly difficult for them to do that.

So far he didn't have respect for authority as even Hagrid had done some completely insane things with whatever power he had. And of course what had been done to Hagrid in the name of the minister being "seen doing something" was disgusting.

The fact the minister said that to someone who was an elder statesman and likely figured out that from the start said a lot about the man. And that possibly Ryoma and Hayato would just need to flash their insane smile to make Minister Fudge wet himself in complete and utter terror.

Of course he wondered if any of them were knew what the United Earth year calendar meant. From what he could tell wizards still prefered Anno Domini for the calendar, but did know of the more universally used one.

'Of course they could know the Earth is more or less united as the Terran League but don't say that in Hogwarts as that'd require mentioning things not related to magic in school,' Harry mused.

He was finding his first two years at Hogwarts to be extremely shallow on information on many things. He got more and more annoyed about that lack of information the more he thought about it over this summer.

It seemed like he was paying a lot of money and not getting a lot of useful things out of it. Even with all the electives and Harry sure Ron would pick whatever he felt was easy.

Harry wondered how Ron ever felt he'd get to be head boy with that sort of thing. Even if Percy wasn't head boy, Harry was sure Ron's older brother would know what it took to become one. The Boy-Who-Lived was completely sure taking easy classes was not one of the criteria for the position and honor.

Harry wondered about his best friend sometimes.

'Man is he not going to like finding out Scabbers is really a man,' Harry sighed. There was no real good way to bring that up, and he realized he didn't even know what the UK WW even called their police force.

"If that's one of those everyone knows things I'm going to punch someone in the face," Harry muttered.

"Given you say something like that every twenty minutes when you think about your boarding school it can't be a very good school," Shiro commented.

"Everyone that goes there says it is the greatest school of magic and one of the safest places in the United Kingdom," Harry said with a bitter laugh. "I don't think they know the actual meaning of the words greatest and safest."

"Probably not," Kuro sighed.

"Of course I'm wondering what bonehead idea the minister will have," Harry sighed. "He'll need to be seen doing something and it never is an effective measure."

Harry had a feeling how Minister Fudge handled that crisis at Hogwarts was typical for him and Harry didn't just get to see him on an off day. So Harry wasn't looking forward to seeing what stupid measures had been put in place with them thinking Sirius was trying to get into Hogwarts.

"I think if Wendy spent five minutes dealing with that crap Tuddy would come out and conquer them," Masaki mused. "And not want to rule it anymore after a day."

"I'm starting to think I have the patience of a saint or the ability to let it go of a dog," Harry grumbled.

"Speaking of dogs how is your godfather doing?" Masaki asked to try to change the subject.

"His mind and body are healing, he misses me and worries about me," Harry said after a moment. "And hoping that Wormtail doesn't die from a panic attack before I can get him."

"You know we could go and get him," Masaki told Harry. "It won't be that hard."

"I can do it without the usual sort of chaos we make," Harry stated. "I mean we go to the Burrow Fudge might get possessed by some extradimensional spirit and several alien forces consider the Burrow a good place start their invasion from."

None of Harry's roommates disagreed with that being possible. In all honestly that all kinds of weird things happened to Londo Bell made it much easier for Harry to handle being here. They had the same insane luck he did and wanted to help people as well.

It made him feel like these people could understand him. Harry knew that Ron and Hermione just weren't able to completely. Not that he held that against them or anything, but he could tell they were trying to understand him and coming up short.

Frankly it relieved Harry that they weren't as he won't wish what happened to him on anyone.

Though Harry wasn't sure what to make of Luna Lovegood. He'd been writing to her as well as the others and she was unique.

Harry had this feeling he was going to have to protect Luna if the Ravenclaws were bullying her. He was not going to put up with any of the shite if he could deal with it. He was through expecting Hogwarts teaching staff to actually do anything.

'I just wonder exactly much that attitude will destroy Hogwarts as Major Zonvolt and the others would consider house points and such to be meaningless trash,' Harry thought in amusement. 'Hell they'd probably want to see me wreck it.'

He then wondered if he sent a chill down the spine of the Hogwarts staff with that thought. Like they could tell someone was pondering something disturbing.

Harry chuckled in amusement at that thought. He also was sure that Sirius would find that funny as well. Maybe Ron would like it too as he thought about it.

V-V-V

If Silene was honest with herself she frankly didn't care either way about most humans or even the various aliens to come to the Earth. They could do whatever they wanted and it was no concern of hers.

Other than one person who she hated with every fiber of her being. Akira Fudo kept her from her beloved Amon so he had to die. The painful manner the better in her mind.

So she was surprised to see being with a massive head like Psycho Jenny, but with much smaller limbs than she had come out a rip in reality.

He also had a much bigger chin than Psycho Jenny. Really the thing was huge and hard to for anyone to miss.

"Well hello beautiful," Magnanimous said with a grin and she could tell exactly what he was looking at on her body.

Silene glared at the….whatever he was…and snarled.

"Get to the point," she stated sharply and crossed her arms over her chest.

Magnanimous sighed. "Fine."

The former chairman of Galactic Combat Championship Federation hovered so he'd be eye level with the demoness. To Silene's surprise he just was looking her in the eye and not at other parts of her body now.

"There's people that want your help," he told her being all business now. "Dealing with the group that Devilman has worked with."

"Londo Bell," Silene remarked. "So you were one of those that battled them in the past and failed."

The alien being narrowed his eyes and sneered.

"They cost me everything," Magnanimous growled. His eye then twitched. "Everything!"

Silene smiled at that. Though it was more a baring of teeth than anything pleasant.

"Good," she said sounding vaguely amused. "I can work with that."

Inwardly Magnanimous also was pleased as that meant his...boss...for lack of better terms got another source of pawns to use. And as long as it wasn't him doing the fighting and dieing was ok with the manipulative alien.

He was the only important being in the universe to him. Always had been and wasn't going to ever change.

Silene saw clearly exactly what her ally was, and he was just a tool for her to use against Devilman and nothing more. Perhaps she was easy to read to this being but she never had hid her intentions. She had this feeling her "ally" liked to hide everything he intended from everyone until it was too late for them.

'He'll find playing those sort of games with demons to be the last mistake he ever made,' Silene mused.

Still she wondered who this boss this being spoke of was. They might be more of a problem than their errand boy.

V-V-V

In one of Librarian Works labs there was a problem.

No one was sure what DNA to use to make a right or left hand man to the cyber newtype carbon human they had made. It didn't have to be anything special they just needed someone to pilot the MSN-04B Sazabi they had sitting around. The Hurricane Sazabi as it was to be called after it was upgraded.

At random the DNA of Harry Potter got picked as it fit what they needed.

The instant the combat data was put into the carbon human things that should have been left alone happened as the effect of the horcrux in Harry's forehead changed the personality.

Instead of something resembling Harry Potter's personality it was instead that of an in control of himself and lucid Tom Riddle.

It took Thomas, as he decided to desire being referred to as, mere moments to realize his original self had really let himself go in a lot of ways. Something had made him go insane and rant instead of keep his charisma and guile.

Thomas was a survivor and someone who adapted. He was in a world of mecha, warriors, and aliens.

He smiled as he was sure those that followed just the darkest impulses of humanity had to be around and enjoy watching the world burn if given a chance.

There literally was a whole universe out there for Thomas. He barely could contain his excitement at that.

But first thing was he was he had to make sure whatever mech he got was silver and green.

V-V-V

Lowe Gruele looked over one of the F-50D Guntanks Londo Bell had gotten. Anaheim Electronics assured everyone that unlike the Lotos which were made for stealth missions that these transformable units could take an insane beating and keep on going.

Lowe already did see the problem of cannons needing to be manually loaded. Another issue was the hatches could easily get stuck open.

Though given it was a prototype that they had some issues to work out and fix wasn't a surprise. That came with the territory. It made him smile as he started thinking about ways to fix those problems.

The mobile suit needed its own beam rifle as it really couldn't use the regular ones of Jegans, GM IIIs, Rezels, GM Sniper EXs, and such. This transformable Guntank was a compact unit and a bit shorter than the usual mobile suit.

Lowe was pretty sure that sooner than later the reported toughness of the mobile suit was going to be tested.

"Come on Lowe," Kisato Yamabuki yelled. "We got to get ready for the wedding."

"Oh...OH!' Lowe said and barely avoided hitting his head on the ceiling of the main cockpit of the Guntank. "I forgot that was today."

Kisato sighed. "Come on then."

"But…" Lowe said before being yanked by the back of his shirt as Kisato knew he'd be there all day otherwise.

"Ok, ok," Lowe said as he was being dragged out of the mech.

Lowe then realized it wasn't Kisato that grabbed him but Ken Kaido. Who turned Lowe around so he could look the Junk Guild member right in the eye.

"Hey if I got to get dressed up for this...so do you," Ken remarked as he'd never met the groom but was stuck going to this.

"Right…" Lowe said as he didn't want to disagree with the clearly not that many morals person who liked swords and daggers.

Lowe wondered what sort of suit Coop was to wear. Mostly as it was going to be very tasteful or very not so much.

It would be interesting and made Lowe chuckle as he "escorted" by Ken to the crew quarters.

Around the ship others that would need to be reminded of the wedding were told. The mecha was made ready to launch in case something weird happened at the wedding.

They really hoped this wedding would go off without a hitch but better safe than sorry.

Everyone also wondered if those that worked at Danner Base were going to wear their usual clothing at the wedding. Clothing that no one was sure how they managed to get that approved of as it looked like they hired the man who created the costumes on the original Star Trek show and the first season of The Next Generation to make them.

Many clip on ties were put on for the special occasion. Those that could actually tie a tie properly did so for this special event. Those that could avoid all that and wear class A uniforms did.

Lowe emerged from his quarters dressed in a suit and fighting with the collar as it felt too tight. He then noticed Harry in that suit he wore at that funeral and looking very natural.

"Boarding school had basically this sort of thing as the uniform," Harry shrugged as he noticed how uncomfortable in a suit Lowe looked.

"Harry you know how against killing I am right?" Lowe asked.

"Yeah," Harry replied. He was well aware how against killing the Junk Guild was and how Lowe did his best to learn how mechs were made so he could destroy them without killing anyone.

"Even I wanted to kill your relatives after hearing what Sanger said," Lowe admitted quietly.

"Lowe I'm sure every member of Londo Bell would do that," Harry said after a moment. "Even that one captain everyone thinks is a berk."

"Hey let's get this thing over with!" Ken called out and Harry could see the man completely hated wearing a nice suit.

Then again the man prefered a vest, slacks, and boots as his uniform. He was not one for formality or possibly sanity either.

Yuu looked out of place, and seemed to be staring at Hime.

Hime wasn't sure what to make of that. She wasn't sure what to make of Yuu at times, but he was light years ahead of his sister in sanity.

Harry blinked seeing the Getter team dressed up like high class chauffeurs. They actually looked comfortable dressed like that. Or at least not as distressed as Lowe or Ken were. Which made Ryoma's insult of wearing his street clothes to the funeral even more massive than Harry first believed.

Hayato Jin snorted. "Wait until you see the date Ryoma has for the wedding."

"Must you tell everyone?" Ryoma sighed.

"You are the one who has a girlfriend," Hayato commented. "One that thinks the red strings of fate bind you together."

Ryoma groaned. Yes Hayato was going to tell everyone he could about that.

"Well that is distressing," Preventer Wind commented. "Then again none of us imagined there would be a woman willing to be his girlfriend."

Harry blinked as Wind looked very comfortable in a fine suit and tie. Harry was surprised the man had a date for the event, but then again didn't really know the Preventer liaison that well.

Said woman rolled her eyes. "I can think of someone as hardheaded and stubborn."

"I'm not a psychopath like he is Noin," Wind muttered.

"Though surprised Char didn't sue you for ripping off his gimmick," Ryoma chuckled.

"My brother has more important things to do with his time than legal action with people that wore helmets or masks," Sayla remarked as she came out of her quarters. "Or wearing sunglasses as their disguise to be honest."

Harry knew there had to be a story behind that and far more to Preventer Wind than he was aware of. Then again he also didn't know the man that well either.

"We'll tell you later," Sayla told Harry as she saw his expression. "It is complicated and we have a wedding to get to."

"Ok," Harry said after a moment.

"Don't worry I will tell you, but we don't have enough time before the wedding," Sayla explained.

Harry understood that. The stories involving the various members of Londo Bell got weird and kind of long at times. What didn't kill you made you weirder was Londo Bell's motto.

Harry had no idea that some people had tried to make that their official motto.

"Let's get this over with," Ken stated. "I need to get out of this monkey suit sooner than later."

Then came the shock of seeing Coop cleaned up.

"What?" Coop asked as he was dressed in an unusually understated for him black suit.

"You actually look well dressed," Sayla admitted.

Coop grinned sheepishly. "I had some help."

"They did good work," Hayato Jin remarked.

Harry then noticed the expression Ken had as this seemed to be taking too long for him. "Well look at the time. Let's go!"

Soon they arrived at the chapel that Goh Saruwatari and Anna Aoi were to be wed in. With Ryoma's girlfriend there waiting for him.

Even hearing about her and knowing she was real wasn't enough for some people as they stared at her.

"She...she's real," Koji muttered in shock. "Ryoma actually has a girlfriend!"

Sayaka gave Koji a dirty look.

"Baka," she muttered.

Kasumi Yamada took her boyfriend's coworkers complete shock at him having a girlfriend well. Then again she also had been through this from the other Getter pilots already.

Amuro Ray looked at the groom. It had been five years since Goh had even piloted his mech seriously. He was nothing more than just walking wounded since he lost Mira in the final major battle years ago.

A battle he, the Getter team, and several other people in the room like Roy Focker were there and fought in. A battle he wasn't sure who those mysterious gundams that had helped them out where.

Amuro wished Goh the best if his bride to be brought him happiness. Goh deserved some of that.

While Harry looked at the mother of the bride and blushed. As did Masato Akitsu given he'd never seen anything quite like Doctor Kiriko Aoi. To say she was an attractive woman was like saying the Grand Canyon was a massive hole in the ground.

"She has that effect on people," Excellen Browning said with an amused expression. "I'd need the bunnygirl outfit to try getting that sort of attention."

Kyosuke just put his hand on Excellen's shoulder. He didn't need to say anything for her to know he wanted her to stop teasing them. For the moment at least.

"Fine," she grumbled.

"Thanks," Harry said to Kyosuke.

Before Kyosuke could say anything the wedding started.

Harry then got to see that Goh's glasses also doubled as his cellphone as he took a call and Harry imagined Dumbledore doing the same at the welcoming feast.

Even with his feelings in doubt about what the man had or hadn't done Harry chuckled at Dumbledore having to tell someone they knew he was busy at that time and they could have called him before or after the feast with no problem.

There also was the fact that Harry had no illusions that the call to the groom's glasses/phone a wrong number or a telemarketer.

Ken already was throwing off his coat and dress shirt to put his vest back on.

"Here we go again," Amuro Ray remarked.

"Don't worry," Coop called out to the bride. "We'll be back for the reception with your husband!"

Anna didn't look consoled by that remark in the slightest.

"I'm sorry Anna but they need us," Goh said in a wary tone.

"And given your husband is on the inactive reserves something really dangerous has happened," Bullet stated.

Anna was about to disagree with that when her mother put her hand on her shoulder.

"It is something he has to do," Doctor Aoi said softly. "Something they all have to do."

Anna did not look happy to see her husband and his allies leaving. Goh likely was the only one who would believe she'd stay behind and not get involved in some manner.

They just hoped it won't get her killed on her wedding day.

V-V-V

Harry wondered what caused a portion of a city to end up in the sea as he and the others arrived where the Core Gunner and G Gunner had been trying to hold off the Mimetic Beast.

"Getter Beam!" Ryoma called out and the Getter Radiation caused chunks of this Mimetic Beast to melt like butter and show what the being used as a frame. The mecha frame was one that looked very familiar to those that were at the final major battle with the Mimetic Beasts.

"That Mimetic Beast better not be growing on what I think it is," Amuro remarked. "Or we might see Goh react like Ken."

"And not referring to me," Ken Kaido said as Ryo was unloading on giant monster.

"That looks to be the Club Mariner," Hayato commented. "Wonder what that Mimetic Beast has been doing for the last five years as this has to be from the final battle."

"Nothing good," Goh called out as Dannar got into the fight.

"Yeah doubt it wants to visit Mira's gravestone," Ryoma mused.

"If it did I won't allow it!" Goh shouted as the Dannar arrived.

The Core Gunner then got into position and sniped the Mimetic Beast. Shizuru Fujimura wasn't going to let the chance to attack the Mimetic Beast escape her grasp.

And likely to avenge her partner as Koji likely was dead.

Koji Tetsuya as Koji Kabuto was fine and letting the Mimetic Beast have it with energy blasts from Mazinger Z's optics.

"Hime I got an idea," Yuu told Hime. "Get your Brain Powerd next to mine and hold out your blade"

Hime did so and Yuu got Yuu Brain as it was called to hold out the sword as well. A massive blast came out and struck the Mimetic Beast in the chest.

Roy Folker grinned as it felt great to be back in a variable fighter after so long. He kept his distance from the Mimetic Beast and then unloaded the gunpod of his VF-19 on it.

Wind flew in and used the heat rod of his Tallgeese III on the Mimetic Beast's face.

Sayaka fired her breast missiles at the Mimetic Beast. For once she didn't get to the feeling it was staring at her like it never expected to see that sort of attack.

"Double Thunder Break!" Tetsuya called out as the soaking wet and in water Mimetic Beast was struck by lightning.

The Mimetic Beast screamed in pain and went into a blind rage.

"Well that went well," Ken remarked sarcastically. "Now it is even more pissed off."

"And your opinion is important to me how?" Tetsuya retorted.

Funnels flew off Nu Gundam and let the Mimetic Beast have it.

Shin Getter One and Alt Eisen flew in at the distracted an enraged monster and introduced it to stake revolvers and tomahawks.

Kyosuke could have sworn he saw something inside the Mimetic Beast, but he paid attention to avoid being hit by the thing instead of that.

Noin and Excellen gave the two mechs cover fire to get away from the Mimetic Beast.

"It sure can take a beating," Ryoma said amused. "So Goh they tell you about what was in the last Mimetic Beast we had to fight?"

"Not really," Goh admitted.

"Yeah it was possessed by the angry as hell ghost of an evil wizard that a toddler kicked his ass," Ryoma snorted. "And then got beat by an eleven year old ten years later."

"Us defeating him was likely the most dignity he'd gotten in a long time," Hayato grinned.

"Whatever you guys say," Goh sighed as he was pretty sure they weren't kidding.

"Maybe with a little luck we can beat up Harry's arch nemesis to the point he'd be too embarrassed to go out in public," Ken laughed. Seriously that loser was so scary they won't say his alias?

Harry really hoped that Ken wasn't underestimating magic users. Though he had this gut feeling a lot of them would be dead in seconds if they tried fighting Ken Kaido without his mech.

Not that everyone would take for fight in fight or flight responses, but Harry had this feeling wizards and witches were even worse at it than most people. Which said a lot as they all had a lethal weapon on them that could bend reality with their wands.

Yet to Harry it seemed like they didn't have the resolve or training to make use of them effectively for combat. Though Harry was willing to admit he also hadn't seen their professional dueling circuit fights either. Something that might change his mind greatly on that issue.

Harry then got out of the way of a strike from the Mimetic Beast as it tried to crush his Rezel. The beast missed and instead smashed through the gravemarker for Mira Ackerman.

With everyone noticing there had been a woman dressed like a bride that also had been there just after that.

"...Anyone thinking that wasn't Goh's wife?" Hayato Jin. After a moment of silence. "Yeah I figured the same."

"Shite," Harry muttered.

While Anna found herself in a mech bay of all things, and with a pink and white mech of very...female appearance.

So Anna got into the cockpit of the mech and powered it up.

Once the mech got out of the rubble and sealed off mech bay everyone that had been there five years ago knew what it was.

"The Neo Okusaer," Sayla muttered in surprise.

"So that's where you put it," Hayato said with a bit of bemusement. "Clever."

"Who is piloting it?!" Goh snapped as it seemed his wedding day was filled with ghosts of his past and he really was not happy about this.

Doctor Aoi came on the screen and Harry could swear the woman's breasts were bouncing like they had their own gravitation field. It was kind of distracting to him to be honest.

"My daughter," the scientist and chief of staff for Dannar Base proclaimed proudly.

"Anna get out of here," Goh ordered. "It's too dangerous out here for you!"

"I am not leaving you Goh!" Anna yelled.

"You have no idea what you are doing," Goh snarled.

"Has that really stopped most of the people here their first time in a mech?" Anna retorted.

Goh did not want to admit that was pretty much the case with a lot of the people he was fighting alongside. It really won't help his case in wanting her to stay out danger.

"That's not the point Anna," Goh managed to get out.

"Yes it is!" Anna yelled back.

"Are they really doing that now?" Noin muttered.

Sayla and Amuro really hoped their relationship never got that petty and whiny. Especially in public they hoped to have avoided sounding like that.

Wind inwardly groaned as this was not the right time for a married couple to squabble. He also hoped he and Noin never sounded like that when they had relationship problems.

Ryoma wondered if his Kas-chan would even pilot a mech. He really won't mind that and it might actually be fun to see if she could do it. Probably need to start her off with a Rezel in trainer mode over a Getter for the first time, but still be a decent start.

"Hey lovebirds mind doing this later?!" Ken yelled as he was fighting the Mimetic Beast. "Some of us have more important things than listening to you whine about your damn problems!"

"Shut up!" Goh and Anna snapped right back at him.

Ken gave them a rude hand gesture with Mazinkaiser SKL. Ryo inwardly rolled his eyes at his partner's childish response.

Getter-3 then slammed the Mimetic Beast into the ocean floor.

"And that is how you do it instead of this whiny crap," Ryoma called out.

At Danner Base Doctor Kiriko Aoi sighed at that childish remark.

"WSO and Saotome had to use just being able to physically survive those mechs as their only criteria for recruitment," she remarked.

"You were expecting anything else?" Kagemaru stated.

"A touch of class would be nice," Kiriko mused.

"Rocket Punch!" Koji called out in the fight and his mech's fists slammed into the Mimetic Beast as it surfaced.

Harry was shocked to see the that one Dannar base pilot was still alive. If only barely.

"I'm not dead," Koji Tetsuya groaned.

"He's a hard man to kill," Ryoma noted with an amused smile.

"He'll need that," Ryo Magami commented.

"No kidding," Wind stated as he thought about Heero and his taking things that would kill most people and surviving.

Perhaps the pilot of the G Gunner could be the same.

"Calling the Blue Earth right now to pick him up," Noin said as she transformed her Taurus to fighter mode. She also wondered again why Graham hadn't retired his Union Flag for a Taurus given it was a superior mobile suit.

Megas then covered the Mimetic Beast in a thick layer of ice. Though everyone doubted even Coop would want to lick a Mimetic Beastcicle.

The ice already was starting to crack as the Mimetic Beast didn't intend to stay trapped. With a mighty shattering and a scream of rage the giant monster got loose.

The Dannar leaped into the air and delivered a punishing flying kick to the Mimetic Beast, and like Goh had never been benched unleashed several more kicks to the invader.

The G Core worked closely with Dannar and fired the arm mounted laser gun at the Mimetic Beast. Again the pair worked together like Goh hadn't been out of the cockpit of the Dannar for years.

Anna then leaped into the fray and did a jump kick like her husband.

"Not bad," Musashi complimented her.

"Goh you and Anna need to combine," Kiriko told them.

"But…" Goh said.

"Let's do it!" Anna called out.

They then heard this strange and disturbing noise.

"Oh that's me," Coop said as they heard intestinal gasses rumble in him.

"Well that's gross and disturbing," Anna said after a moment.

"Let's do this then," Goh said quietly.

The Neo Okusaer and Dannar merged into Godannar and the merged mech turned bright red.

"Been too long since I've seen that," Ryoma grinned.

There then was a blue glow trailing the from the head of Godannar as it flew at the Mimetic Beast. A fist was shoved into the giant monster, and Anna pulled the trigger. The Mimetic Beast crumbled to dust.

With some of the sharp eyed Londo Bell pilots seeing something human sized fall out as that happened. Coop managed to catch her with Megas.

"Is that who I think it is?" Amuro gasped. He had a feeling things were going to get complicated for Goh if that really was her.

It wasn't every day that someone's MIA lover is found in the belly of a beast. That was one wedding gift that no one expected the newly weds to like.

"You mean the blonde or some other person?" Hayato mused.

"Take her back to Dannar Base," Doctor Aoi ordered Londo Bell. "And tell Goh nothing about this."

"When Goh flips out we will tell him you said that," Ryoma commented in a tone that made it clear he was sure Goh would find this out sooner or later.

Kiriko gave a slight smile. "That's part of why I am in a command position and you merely are told to wreck things Mr. Nagare."

"It is more fun that way," Ryoma snorted.

V-V-V

Ron Weasley was a very confused near teen. He actually broke out the muggle studies book of one of his older brothers and trying to see any mention of anything Harry wrote about. As jealous as Ron could get of his best mate he had no doubt that the muggle studies book was really out of date.

Of course Harry also asked questions Ron either didn't know or thought everyone knew that. It actually made Ron realize that the muggleborns won't know that and his friend might as well be considered one for all he knew about the wizarding world.

Which also explained why Harry sounded like he not impressed with Hogwarts anymore. Ron had to admit even he was wondering what bloody mess would happen this year. At this point he won't be surprised something dangerous happened. Getting taken out by giant chess pieces one year, and nearly ending up left for dead by a faker the next would do that.

Ron then snorted as he could imagine how Hermione was working on how a wand would shoot a spell out of the wrong end. He wished her the best of luck on that project as he had no idea how that happened.

Though he had to be honest and wondered if Hogwarts could survive Harry as things seemed to get even stranger for his friend. Or if his friend would want more than house points for doing the work of the Aurors.

Thinking back on it Ron wondered if fame really was worth it when everyone seemed to think they could say whatever they want about you and expect you to clean up their messes. Or at the very least that seemed to be what fame got his friend.

Ron hoped his getting some fame would not be quite that bad. And also that he won't try teaching at Hogwarts to get people to buy his books.

'Of course he didn't try teaching the only magic he was good at,' Ron thought to himself.

Ron hoped this year's DADA teacher won't do something dangerous. He wondered if there was going to be a dangerous running joke of DADA teachers trying to do something nasty to Harry.

He really hoped that wasn't the case as it stopped being fun a long time ago.

Ron also wanted to pilot one of those mobile suits. Even if it was what they considered an old Cleansweep instead of a Nimbus 2000 or the upcoming Firebolt. He wanted to see what one of those was like so bad. Harry made using one of those sound like so much fun. And his mech was just a standard one.

Ron had this feeling that he'd get a chance to get into the cockpit of a mech sooner than later. As Harry had put it he now was surrounded by people like him and trouble liked to find them.

The one thing Ron was forgetting or didn't pay attention to in the letters was many of Londo Bell were shot at the first time they got into a mech. They had trials by fire and he wasn't likely to have it any differently.

V-V-V

Voldemort was starting to regret on not trying to go through the core of the planet to get to the other side. Also possessing someone with enough money to get to Japan was down to random chance when you don't have the Imperio spell.

He was disgusted to be reduced to this state when he used to be feared by all.

It didn't help he also wasn't aware who in Europe he was. That thing had sent him flying and he was still stumbling to find where he was.

"So this is the terror of a community," Voldemort then heard.

The wraith turned and saw an older asian man clad in purple.

The Undefeated of the East looked amused. "Flight from Death seems so fitting for something unwilling to leave."

Voldemort growled and tried to possess the martial artist and found himself forced out of the man. Riddle could have sworn there was a heart with swords in the air after he was driven out. And yet he also could tell as powerful as this man was he also was dieing.

"You..." Riddle muttered. "You aren't long for this world and yet did that."

"I am not long for this world but I still have things to do," Master Asia agreed. "Not that you will be around much longer if your luck against a member of Londo Bell holds up Thomas."

"I am Lord Voldemort," the wraith growled. "And there is no way they can kill an immortal."

Master Asia merely chuckled at that. "You won't be the first to claim that and no longer be here."

"What do you want?" Voldemort inquired.

"To give you a way to get to your destination," Master Asia replied.

From out of the ground came a massive white robot head. It opened the mouth and out came a man with metal bits on their face.

"Who they were is not important," Master Asia smirked and Riddle figured this was a calculated insult.

That it didn't manner to the martial artist what he rode in to his destination.

And yet Voldemort could sense some sort of power to the being that the head had been in and he got to see it. A white, blue and red giant like some of those he'd seen. Yet there was a darkness to it. A glorious darkness he wished to take for his own.

He then noticed a man attached to the machine and whose body was mostly that metal. Something to keep in mind for later. Perhaps after becoming supreme ruler of the Jama Empire he could bend that power to his will.

Master Asia avoided rolling his eyes. It was like dealing with that clone that was nothing more than a whiny teenager with good acting skills. Still for the Earth to recover from the damage done to it by humans he had to use these self important egomaniacs.

Riddle entered the GD cell animated body and it felt different than the last body he'd possessed.

"Good, now we can get going," Master Asia stated.

Lord Voldemort let this stand only because he intended to kill the man later. He had work to do and power to gain. Then he could gain his revenge on all that had stood in his way. He would make all of them respect and fear him.

That a group that had no real fear of him existed was something he had to eradicate. Especially with that child being part of their ranks of a group that the Order of the Phoenix wished they could be like.

For his part Master Asia ignored the fact both of them were men that took on a new name to replace their birthname.

All he hoped was that this sadistic wraith would in trying to soothe his wounded ego prove a worthy challenge for Domon and Londo Bell. And not be some big fish in a tiny pond that outside that pond looked to be nothing but a complete loser.

Master Asia then looked off into the distance and had this feeling in bones that something Londo Bell was needed for was about to happen.

V-V-V

It wasn't everyday a floating island shook, but today was one of them as Machine Island had a massive tremor.

Machine Island falling out of the sky and into the ocean would be more devastating and do more damage to the world than a mere tsunami. It would likely end all life on the planet Earth.

There was only four days before that would happen and only one group that could get into the cut off from the world floating island.

V-V-V

Chapter Notes.

Masaki Andoh, Shiro, and Kuro are from Super Robot Wars Original Generation. Masaki and his familiars use the mech Cybuster.

Silene is from Devilman. A devil that loves the devil Amon. Amon has ended up in Akira Fudo and isn't really happy about that. At all.

Magnanimous is from Megas XLR. Corrupt and vile former mech tournament owner who Coop has beaten twice.

Lowe Gruele is from Gundam SEED Astray. He is a member of the Junk Guild and loves to customize mechs.

Kisato Yamabuki is from Gundam SEED Astray. She's also a member of the Junk Guild and part of the same team that Lowe is part of.

Ken Kaido is from Mazinkaiser SKL. He's a bit crazy and likes bladed weapons. Hence why he is the close quarters combat pilot of the pair that drive the Mazinkaiser SKL.

Coop is from Megas XLR. He loves food, pro wrestling, video games, cars, giant monster movies, and giant robots. He works well as a hammer in a mech fight, but don't expect anything subtle.

Yuu Isami is from Brain Powerd. Likely one of the most sane members of his family, but that's not exactly hard. He's a skilled pilot of Brain Powerds and Grand Chers.

Hime Utsumiya is from Brain Powerd. She is a caring person and is nice to pretty much everyone.

Ryoma Nagare is from Getter Robo. A badass killing machine that no one sane should fight.

Hayato Jin is from Getter Robo. He's also a badass killing machine that no one said should fight.

Wind aka Zechs Merquise aka Milliardo Peacecraft is from Gundam Wing. He was the Char clone of the series.

Lucrezia Noin or Noin as she refers to be called is from Gundam Wing. A skilled pilot and in love with Zechs.

Sayla Mass is from the original Gundam series. She's the sister of Char and is a skilled mobile suit pilot in her own right as well as a newtype.

Goh Saruwatari is Godannar and will find being married won't make things easy for him.

Anna Aoi is from Godannar and is going to find out that married life isn't easy when married to a mecha pilot.

Koji Kabuto is from Mazinger Z and he's the mold the hotblooded mech pilot was created from.

Sayaka Yumi is from Mazinger Z and the pilot of Aphrodite A. The female piloted mecha of Godannar take the boob missile thing of Aphrodite A to the next level.

Kasumi Yamada is from Getter Robo Ah and actually is never named in the flashbacks we see her appear in.

Amuro Ray is from the original Gundam series. He is the first Gundam pilot and a complete badass.

Roy Fokker is from Macross and is an ace pilot.

Kiriko Aoi is Godannar and is Anna's mother as well as chief of staff for Dannar base.

Masato Akitsu is from Hades Project Zeorymer and he's a bit of a doormat. And wrapped up in plots of other people with the fate of the Earth in his hands.

Excellen Browning is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation. A bubbly and sweet woman that has secrets to her even she's not aware of.

Kyosuke Nanbu is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation. He's a cool and collected man who likes to take the longshot bets.

Tetsuya Tsurugi is from Great Mazinger and is a badass.

Koji Tetsuya is from Godannar. Yes he was named for Koji and Tetsuya from the Mazinger series. He's not quite as unstoppable badass as they are though.

Ryo Magami is from Mazinkaiser SKL. He prefers to use guns and ranged attacks. Talk of destiny will send him into a rage.

Musashi Tomoe is from Getter Robo. He's insanely brave but not an out and out psychopath like Ryoma and Hayato are.

Master Asia is from G Gundam. A martial artist that could hold his own with any anime martial artist this side of a Saiyan and also has his own Gundam.


	11. Chapter 11

It was that dream again. A golden humanoid robot and against a greyish and glowing blue animal shaped mech. The pair clashed and it seemed so slow and deliberate compared to other mecha like mobile suits or variable fighters.

Was this a vision the future? Just a weird dream? Why was he the one dreaming of this so often? Why wasn't there any Londo Bell mechs around? Where was that battle happening and did it involve him at all?

Saigi Junki wasn't sure what the meaning of his dream was as he awakened and tried to remember where he put his glasses on the nightstand next to his bed.

"What does that mean?" he muttered as he grabbed his glasses.

And why did he have this odd feeling of a draft in that dream too?

V-V-V

Shu Shirakawa did not have much time for this. A distraction was drawing attention away from the repair bay that held Zeorymer. With what amounted to a bunch of mercenaries making a lot of noise keeping everyone busy and out of Shu's way for long enough to derail some things.

And really for Shu finding soldiers of fortune to do that was incredibly easy. The nation of Moralia alone helped him in that.

"Ah Doctor Kihara," Shu muttered. "Working so hard to make sure all your plans go off without a hitch."

Shu then smirked. The "good" doctor's plans had been set up quite well. But the man hadn't planned for someone smart enough to see what they were and get involved. If anything Masaki Kihara believed no one was that intelligent.

Shu was going to enjoy taking a wrecking ball to the house of cards that surrounded Zeorymer and proving how wrong that belief was. It was be such a pleasure.

He got into the cockpit of the mech and inserted something into a data port. Once the program was uploaded into Zeorymer he removed any evidence he'd ever been in the repair bay.

Shu had a smirk on his face and looked forward to seeing how the digital ghost of sorts inside Zeorymer was going to react to his surprise. That was going to be so fun to see and one of the reasons that Doctor Kihara wasn't getting deleted outright.

Perhaps his less passive nature and knowledge would be useful for Masato Akitsu to have. It all was to make sure the good doctor knew exactly how thin of ice he was on and to be considered nothing more than a rude guest in the body of his "son".

Even to Shu Masato being the clone of Doctor Kihara made things a bit difficult in terms of relation and such. And of course there was another person with his DNA that Doctor Kihara had as a backup for his plans. One that wasn't aware they still could pilot Zeorymer like the wanted. At least in theory they could be able to.

Shu knew that Tau Dragon was moving beyond what Doctor Kihara wanted as genetically altered or not they weren't stupid enough to believe they could win without using every single asset they had available to the fullest.

Hence why he had sure that Zeorymer could be used to the fullest and defang or at least weaken the cybernetic ghost of Doctor Kihara so that incredibly powerful mech could be of use in the upcoming days. To deal with a Tau Dragon forced to fight smarter and with everything that answered Professor Denton's call.

The Go-Lion team proved to be a boon, but what else had heard the message to come to Earth? And exactly how unfriendly and dangerous would they be?

What disturbed the genius was that he didn't know and not knowing in this cause could be extremely fatal to himself and the entire planet. He just knew that an open call to the universe to visit the Earth was going to get someone that wished to wreck it.

H.G. Wells seemed to be right on what alien life was like in many ways. Or at least the template for many alien species that Earth encountered fight with those Martians in terms of personality.

Which made the open invitation to the Earth broadcast across the stars problematic to say the least.

'Perhaps the projects Professor Graife is working on can also help deal with any problems that will bring,' Shu mused to himself.

And having Doctor Kihara see someone making something remarkable close to his Zeorymer would be very amusing to see. Shu had a trollish smirk on his face thinking about that. Given the late doctor's arrogance there was no way that he'd take it well that someone could make something like that.

V-V-V

Sieg Altreet listened to the translated message for the third time and turned to his sister Sally Emil.

"We really are going to have to hurry finding the C.U.B.E. if the locals let people do that," Sieg remarked. "Not sure why he's expecting peaceful contact but Fairery and the Soul Gunner must have ended up in some off the beaten path part of the galaxy."

Interstellar war had destroyed their home planet so they knew what that scientist was courting was nothing but destruction of all he held dear.

"A pity as he sounds like he really does want to meet sentient life to make friends," Sally sighed.

"Yeah he's going to learn the hard way how things really are in space," Sieg commented. The planet of Guardisword was gone and the people holed up in some more or less pocket dimension to hide out due contact with other species in the cosmos.

Which didn't mean Sieg wanted that Professor Denton to go through that. If anything he found it sad such a hopeful message would lead to ruin.

"Think it will be hard to find the Soul Gunner?" Sally asked.

"How many mecha can one world have even if they do manage to make an imitation of the Soul Gunner?" Sieg replied.

He had no idea how much he'd regret that glib comment.

Though not as much as his leader would regret the existence of Coop. Oh was he going to regret such a force of chaos existing.

V-V-V

Remus Lupin found himself wondering if Hogwarts was run as slapdash when he was a student or not. There seemed to be no order or reason to what he had to do as DADA teacher. He knew he'd been away from Wizarding World for awhile but there didn't seem to be anything standard for this job.

Just looking at Lockhart's shameless promotion that had been the seven books he'd wanted the students to buy gave him a headache. That alone should have had Dumbledore telling him to knock it off and go with some decent DADA books.

'Looks like I have to teach the students two years worth of material just off this trash,' Remus thought darkly. 'And see if anyone before him knew what they were bloody doing with this job.'

Of course Lockhart also claiming to turn a rampaging werewolf back to human form was the biggest load of dragon dung ever written down. If such a charm existed Remus was sure at least one of the Hogwarts staff would have known it. Or at least they'd have known of it given how important it would be.

With that charm dealing with his "furry problem' won't have been an issue and likely one of his co-workers won't have a deeply personal reason to hate his guts.

Not that Remus blamed Severus for that. Nearly getting bitten or killed did that to people even if they liked each other. Which was as far from how Severus and the Marauders could be in terms of interpersonal interaction.

What Remus did blame was Dumbledore for being a "leader of the light" and so much many other titles hadn't told the Minister no for letting Dementors around the school. He might not have the full understand of the political landscape, but Remus was sure that even after being thrown out of Hogwarts for a brief period that Dumbledore should easily be able to get a somewhat more sane response to deal with that traitor. The head the DMLE and various other departments as well as wealthy citizens had children at Hogwarts and collectively could put their foot down and Fudge would have to reconsider.

Remus was tempted to offer making another Marauder Map but he was sure no one use it properly.

It pained Remus to realize he'd consider how this was being handled to be bumbling. Like no one was thinking if the Dementors kissed some students there would be hell to pay for everyone. Especially if it was the son or daughter of someone important.

'I don't expect much common sense but one would think the Minister of Magic would try avoiding something that could end up being political suicide,' Remus mused.

And this didn't even cover Harry being part of Londo Bell. A group that had a low tolerance for dragon dung and bumbling fools. Which disturbed Remus in it seeming Hogwarts had a lot of that now.

Remus wondered how long Hogwarts would be standing if they met the bitter man teaching potions here. Severus would be likely dead if one of the Getter team was there. The Death Caprice Squad would also put down Severus like a rabid dog if he annoyed them.

Remus considered the part he had at getting Severus to be that bitter something he regretted deeply. One that any apologizing for won't go well.

'Magic can't fix everything,' Remus thought with a sigh. A lesson he wondered if he taught it would sink in. He figured he had to at least try.

He also wondered how blunt Severus was going to be in telling the students about werewolves on the days he took over DADA. Remus knew the man too well to not know that was his plan.

Slughorn would probably sigh give that was as subtle as a brick through a window.

Yet Remus didn't have anyone else that could take over for him on those days. Oh he'd like Dumbledore to take over for those days but he was definitely too busy and it felt wrong ask someone so important to do that.

Remus tried to imagine Ryoma Nagare finding out about skelegrow and taking over for those days. It involved Hagrid and insane pets and one overworked healer putting everyone back together again.

Remus still was tempted if he could get that as an option. Given the things Hagrid had talked about happening to Harry Remus hoped for Londo Bell to show up.

Fighting a troll on Halloween? His broom going out of control and it only is remembered because of a miracle play that won a game?! A detention in the middle of the Forbidden Forest as a First Year to see what was killing unicorns?! Being attacked by blunders with a mind of their own? His being found out to be a Parseltongue in the middle of a dueling club?!

And from how Hagrid described it there hadn't been any investigation into any of those incidents. True Hagrid left off some details, which actually worried Remus in what Hagrid might have forgot or not mention, but it sounded like Hogwarts was some independent fiefdom from the Ministry of Magic.

He had a feeling Lily would be displeased to say the least if just one of those happened to Harry. If all of those she'd probably want to kill the staff. And James would give them a pranking hell that make them wish to be dead….if he was in a good mood.

'I'm starting to feel they must be joking when it comes this place being safe for Harry,' Remus mused darkly.

Londo Bell might be the only force able to tell the staff what they can or can't do in regards to Harry. Something Remus doubted he'd have a ghost of a chance doing.

It also made Remus want to watch closely and see if just not having any parental figures able to throw their weight around meant people did whatever they wanted at Hogwarts. He wondered if that was why the Marauders got away with so much involving Severus.

That such a thing could be true made Remus's blood run cold and wonder what sort of school he was working for. And if this was the greatest school for magic what did the worst ones look like?

Yet somehow Remus had this feeling Hogwarts was a lot closer to the bottom than the top in many ways.

It was something he did not like at all and hated to have to admit. Hogwarts was looking far worse than he remembered it to be in those halcyon days as a student. The time he had friends and things seemed a bit brighter than now in many ways.

"And this is where those that become part of the Ministry of Magic are taught," Remus grumbled. "No wonder that place is a complete and utter mess."

Once again Remus wondered if the lesson of it not being a good idea to mess with Londo Bell was going to be taught this year as well. And that was a lesson that would be brutal as so many children to one degree or another looked down on muggle things. Even among the "Light" side a dismissive attitude towards the muggle world existed. One the Ministry wanted as explaining why wizards and witches were on the Earth while muggles had space colonies, lunar colonies they could easy see and colonize on Mars and Jupiter was politically embarrassing. To say nothing of the extrasolar colonies that were being set up thanks to the FTL drive the Macross had.

'Of course I'm sure the beliefs of most of the children at Hogwarts is parroting whatever their parents have told them,' Remus thought to himself.

Remus hoped that Harry was having a better day he was given the DADA job was becoming more and more a pain in his backside by the day and classes hadn't even started yet. No wonder even if that curse didn't exist no one wanted to stick around for a second year. This shite probably could drive even a saint insane.

V-V-V

For some reason was Harry entered the auditorium he wondered what his team captain Oliver Wood giving a speech on whatever was going to likely try to end all life on Earth. And somehow given what Londo Bell was like Harry was sure it won't the weirdest thing they would experience. Or frankly even the weirdest experience that week for them.

Harry wondered who the group of new people was that were seated around Ken and Ryo. He also blinked and blushed seeing what the representative of Dannar base was wearing. It didn't look very practical and probably make Sirus pant like the dog he turned into.

There also was the guy dressed in black and had what was clearly a black clad android with him. Harry had no idea who that was. He wasn't sure if even Hermione could memorize everyone that was in Londo Bell, who they were allied with, and who they battled.

Even Admiral Misumaru looked completely serious as he got behind the podium. A three dimensional hologram of a floating island appeared overhead.

"This is Machine Island," he said clearly and dead serious. "We have 66 hours before it crashes into the Earth. And merely the sort of destruction a land mass hitting the Earth is not what we are going to have. If it hits it will cause an explosion that will end all life on the planet. Other than possibly Orphan but that is merely a maybe. The Dinosaur Empire likely will be still be around but that's also just a guess."

Even Kyosuke didn't want to bet on that as the projections of Machine Island's destruction was going to be massive. Even Orphan and the Dinosaur Empire being where they were didn't seem to be enough protection.

Harry was starting to wonder if someone came crashing in about a troll on the loose if this bunch would need five minutes to deal with it. As it looked like the fate of the entire planet was on the line again.

One more Harry wondered if that would make his next year Hogwarts even more insane as he was getting use to planet ending threats. One thing Harry was sure of was that he didn't have any pants wetting fear of Riddle anymore. He was nothing more than a dangerous maniac with no morals and not this powerful being that seemed birthed from magic.

Without the myth Riddle was just a man. A murderous man that needed to be stopped and deal with whatever allowed him to cheat death, but still only a man.

"The Skull Force will be sent in first though the Gravity Curtain," Admiral Misumaru continued.

Ken grinned hearing that. "Good we get to be the first to smash things."

"Be warned we don't have any idea what exactly is on Machine Island," the admiral said looking Ken in the eye. "Since the great war contact has been cut with the island so what welcome you will get is unknown."

Harry tried to recall what the great war was again. Was that the war with the Muge Empire? Or was it the war between Earth and Zeon that the Zentradi showing up caused a major shake up? So many conflicts to keep track of. Even one called the Oz War happened while he was at Hogwarts. And there was the so called Angel War that Harry had been part of that just gotten started.

There were people that didn't think the Angels were anything but Mimetic Beasts with a new name or Mimetic Beasts that Doctor Hell had altered in some way. Harry didn't think that was true, but he could see why some people would believe that.

"Even Kyosuke-kun won't bet on the locals being friendly," Excellen remarked and drove Harry from his thoughts.

"Pretty much," Kyosuke agreed.

"After Skull Force leads the way the rest of the taskforce will move in," Admiral Misumaru stated as he was used to Excellen's comments. "The hope is our negotiator can get the local factions in control of the mecha production plans to aid us."

Left unsaid was that if they didn't want to play nice for Londo Bell to beat the crap out of them and see which of them was causing the problem.

Not that Roger Smith had a problem with that as they had a strict deadline before the planet would be wrecked.

So there not being any chances taken made sense to him. There wasn't time to mess around with reluctant leaders.

"Any questions?" the admiral asked.

There was merely silence.

"Let's get to work," Admiral Misumaru said once more with an uncharacteristic seriousness.

V-V-V

To say the transport that had Green Falcon Squad on it was tense was an understatement. Some morbidly believed they'd be dead before they even got through the Gravity Curtain let alone onto the floating island.

Calvina Coulange wondered how she got made part of this dead men walking corps. She'd considered her fight with that Angel to be a disaster and the odds of fighting something less dangerous were not good. It was like she'd been put on a suicide squad of some kind.

Of course she noticed many of the other recruits were as disturbed to hear someone say they were a bunch of red shirts. Thankfully not all the members of this squad enjoyed being called that and glared at the man.

Chuck Keith laughed nervously and hoped the changes to his Gundam meant he could use the main gun of it and not nearly cause the reactor to explode. That would really be a bad thing for him and the rest of Green Falcon Squad.

Still Lowe Gruele had been part of the team to fix the problem so it should work fine. Keith was sure that this mission was going to make or break his mech. He was hoping for make over break of course.

The transport ship then shook violently as it crossed the the Gravity Curtain. And it it didn't seem strong enough to stop people from coming or going for the floating island. It was clearly not easy on ships but it seemed odd no one had managed to through that and out beyond Machine Island again.

Then came the weapons fire that made it clear that visitors to Machine Island were not wanted by at least one of the factions. And that explained why no one had made contact with the locals and gotten out.

Captain Scarlet Hibiki was very glad the command center wasn't at the front of the transport and it also used sensors and such with no glass for looking out of. She was pretty sure if it was she'd be dead now.

She took stock to see who was unable to pilot their mech as the welcome they got and the fact the three production plants on Machine Island could make mecha meant they were soon going to have company.

Even Lt. Nanbu of the ATX team won't bet on it being friendly company. Joshua refused outright to bet on that sucker's bet.

"With our luck one of them probably thinks they are in a Mad Max movie," Ed the Ripper muttered.

No one was going to rule that out. Or that somehow aliens had conquered Machine Island and were using it as a forward base to conquer the Earth. That sort of thing came up a lot after all so it have happened here.

Captain Hibiki wondered what Ken and Ryo were doing as she and the others scrambled for their mechs. They got their own transport as the one time the whole unit had been sent together...well that incident made it clear to never do that again.

'I'm sure they'll show up as dramatically as they can,' she mused. 'They are such drama queens when they want to be.'

Something she was sure was said to the pair would make them react violently. Even if she said that to them. Or even if the Getter team said it to them to be honest.

Machine Island looked like a desolate wasteland as the Wingle, GM III, various Jegan variants, and Gundams launched. It looked to be barren rock with no signs of life. Yet there had to be some sort of life to shoot at them.

"If anyone mockingly asks for us to come out and play...shoot them," Captain Hibiki ordered.

Kou took to the skies to see if anyone was coming to welcome them. He really hoped to not be shot out of the sky instantly. He blinked as the mecha coming towards them looked very familiar and not in a good way.

Anything that looked like the mech forces of Doctor Hell made him very nervous. You did not pick something that looked that menacing because it looked cool.

That they opened fire on him made their intentions crystal clear.

Kou Iraki returned fire with the long beam rifle of the Gerbera and it cut through the armor like it wasn't there. The locals pulled back. Though Kou doubted his beam rifle would stop the locals from attacking him for very long.

"Huh it might not be wishful thinking that weapon can cut through any armor that isn't specially treated or made of Super Alloy," Kou muttered.

"The locals are not friendly, repeat the locals are not friendly," Kou reported. "Also they look like Doctor Hell's mecha."

"I believe that usually goes hand in hand," Captain Scarlet remarked. "Give them a warm welcome everyone!"

Joshua Radcliffe fired the cannons on the Cannongan in the crowd of definitely not wellwishers.

Calvina fired her hyper bazooka and the rounds split into numerous small projectiles. Those small projectiles shredded the invaders like shotgun pellets.

Ed the Ripper fired the hip mounted missiles of his Jegan B Type at the invaders as well.

Chuck Keith fired the BFG class long range beam rifle on the Blossom and took his Gundam not exploding or the cockpit turning red from warnings coming up a good thing. It seemed the "twin terrors" of mecha customizing had pulled through.

"Called it," Edward Harrelson called out as they got to see what some of the pilots looked like on the sensors.

The Kiba Army all looked like they were trying out for extras in a Mad Max movie.

"How..cliche," Xine Espio muttered. She then had her Jegan Normal Type run at full speed at the locals.

Xine pulled out her beam saber and charged through the unorganized locals.

If the locals knew the normal weapons load of a GM III they'd be shocked to see it armed with a Rezel's mega beam launcher. Tsubasa Yuki was not going to play around and knew she'd need the heavy firepower for this mission.

Captain Scarlet took the sky with her Wingle. The armor on the locals proved to be subpar when the Wiggle easily destroyed them with the ankle blades. Clearly it was a matter of quantity and not quality for the Kiba Army.

The Wingle then pulled a rapier out of one of the breasts of the unit.

"I swear the designers of this, the Mazinger Angels and the female shaped Anti-Mimetic Beast mecha needed someone to cut the juvenile crap and the breasts on robots fixation," Captain Scarlet muttered.

If any of Green Falcon Squad heard that comment they didn't say anything.

Suddenly there was an explosion of rock and the coarse ground of the floating island. Mazinkaiser SKL rose up from the ground and was ready to fight.

"Wow they're not all dead yet," Ken Kaido remarked. "But the day is still young."

"Is he talking about our enemies or us?" Calvina inquired.

"Take your pick," Scarlet sighed.

Ryo then switched in as the main pilot of Mazinkaiser SKL. The mech was then a blur of movement and demolished what remaining invading forces there were.

"Pretty sure whoever leads that bunch is going to be a pain to deal with the entire time," Captain Scarlet sighed.

"Let's just hope for finding someone in charge that isn't insane," Xine commented.

They didn't exactly have high hopes for that happening. Not with the welcome they had already gotten on Machine Island.

"We need to clear the area for the others," Captain Scarlet ordered. "As we need a way off this place after we complete the mission."

That none of the locals had a way off Machine Island was a given. The Road Warrior rejects would have done so otherwise.

V-V-V

Harry stared at his Rezel. At least he thought it was his robot. It was no longer blue and now painted red, and likely at least three times faster than a normal Rezel. It also had the Gundam V ornament on the head. The weapon systems likely also had been upgraded in some fashion as well. They likely had enhanced the weapons payload of the mech by adding a beam lance or a hyper bazooka or the still in planning stage beam boomerang.

Though Harry won't be surprised if his Rezel now had some sort of mobile armor add on like that one Gundam had when fighting the 4th Angel. It made Harry smile thinking what driving a mobile armor piloting mobile suit around Hogwarts would make the students and teachers do.

"Coop and Lowe?" Harry asked rhetorically.

"Yeah," Mu Flaga replied with an amused expression. "Those two really do make the impossible possible when it comes to mech upgrades don't they?"

"This is because they weren't let play with the Brain Powerds and Evangelions isn't it?" Harry sighed.

No one disputed that. Astonaige Medoz merely tried to understand their madness and keep them from working on units that the owners of the mechs would violently complain.

Amuro and Camile kept a very close eye on Coop and Lowe when they even touched their Gundams.

Harry was almost certain that a magnetic coating had been applied to the joints of his Rezel. He also was certain that the reactor of his mech had been made more powerful, and the amount of parts it had when he first got it still being in the mech was extremely low.

And yet Harry had a feeling he was going to need those upgrades for this mission. This one seemed to have even more on the line than usual.

He also wondered if what had been done to his Rezel would become a Rezel Kai or Rezel Harry or Rezel Potter variant. That actually amused Harry that he might become known for that.

"I also gave the pair a hand in that," Hayato admitted. "It was definitely interesting."

Harry wondered that meant the rumors Hayato was being groomed by Professor Saotome to take over as head of Saotome Labs and make Getters when he retired was true. It did fit with the man's very loose standards for things for his successor to be a psychopath.

It made Harry wonder if Professor Saotome had the same standards that Hogwarts had for DADA teachers. In fact he was surprised Sirius wasn't offered the job especially after Riddle taught for a year.

'And for a dark lord who believed there was no good or evil just might he sure was a lousy teacher,' Harry mused to himself.

Harry nearly chuckled at that odd thought as he could imagine some of the people worked with snarking that he should be teaching that in class and not when he's about to kill the person.

Harry had to admit he knew some very strange and flippant people. And that it was going to be hard when he got back to Hogwarts to avoid reacting like they would to the professors.

Making that even harder was Harry imagining the professors telling Major Zonvolt or Sirius about his being disrespectful to them. Neither of them really was going to care. Harry also looked forward to seeing if they even commented on Sirius having signed his permission slip to visit Hogsmeade. Especially if they fed him a line about not letting him go because Sirius was on the loose.

"I still am not letting even you touch my Evangelion," Kaworu remarked to Hayato.

The psychopath merely chuckled at that. Kaworu wondered if SEELE left Hayato Jin alone as he'd probably do something insane to them just to for a laugh.

"So they try upgrading your mech yet?" Harry asked Mu.

"Not yet," Mu admitted. "Though I won't be surprised if that does happen sooner or later."

"Yeah they do that to everyone's mech if they can," Hayato commented. "Lowe got asked to improve Sayla's gundam to be as good as Amuro's."

"He and Coop have gone beyond that," Mu commented. "So far beyond that Amuro's mech needed some upgrades."

"I noticed," Harry quipped.

"And not sure if that Works GINN Lowe uses has any original parts left in it," Mu shrugged. "And he wants an actual combat mech to alter and show he can disable mechs with something stronger than a linear gun or whatever weapons his mech has now."

"Did he really cut a Leo up and leave the pilot exposed to air but unharmed?" Harry inquired.

Mu and Hayato nodded. They were there and got to see it happen.

"Lowe enjoys showing off his ability to not kill people in very flashy ways," Hayato said an amused expression.

The Macbeth then shook as the ship entered the Gravity Curtain and also had to deal with antiaircraft weapons.

"Well that's not friendly," Hayato Jin remarked.

"Guns aren't exactly friendly," Harry noted.

On the bridge Bright Noah would agree with that assessment. However he was in a position to do something about it in this case.

"Fire the main batteries at those gun emplacements," Bright ordered.

The Macbeth unleashed hell on the unwelcome mat that had been set up on Machine Island. The antiaircraft emplacements didn't stand a chance to the weapons of the Macbeth.

"At least now we know what happened to everyone who has visited Machine Island," Wind noted.

"I just hope that the Green Falcon Squad is still alive," Captain Bright admitted.

Their track record on that was really bad. Like red shirts on Star Trek level bad in staying alive. It made people wonder what those that became part of Green Falcon Squad did to warrant that death sentence.

"In either case I'm sure that Mazinkaiser SKL will be there," Wind commented.

"Of course they will be," Meran stated.

That was pretty much the only thing they could depend on involving the Skull Force.

Seeing a base camp using the downed ship and more than Mazinkaiser SKL was a shock to the crew of the Macbeth.

"What kept you?" Ken asked as he stealth carrier wasn't that damaged.

Kaworu considered Ken Kaido an insane and hot blooded lillium. One he doubted Third Impact would actually do anything to. If anything he'd just find it really annoying and do something to stop it.

'Then again I doubt that it'd do much more than that to most of Londo Bell,' Kaworu admitted to himself.

Even more worrying to the Angel of Free Will was if Father would survive the destruction Machine Island would cause. He really wasn't sure at this point if he would come through it alive.

'Even though that would be funny in a morbid way for Machine Island hitting the Earth to completely destroy SEELE's plans,' Kaworu thought to himself.

"How did Doctor Hell get up here?" Koji asked as he saw the remains of the local mecha.

"We don't believe they were with Doctor Hell and his forces," Joshua replied.

"Not that really is much of an improvement," Chuck Keith remarked.

"Enough chatter," Captain Scarlet said cutting the conversation. "We got to move anything of value to the Macbeth."

She was not leaving behind anything for the locals to take and make use of.

"Understood," Harry replied as he landed his Rezel.

Though Harry got queasy seeing the dead bodies removed from the fallen craft along with Rezels. He usually didn't see death quite so closely. Usually there wasn't enough left of the bodies to fill a sandwich bag. It also was something Harry had avoided thinking about.

"Yeah it's never easy," Mu told Harry.

The fact Kou and Chuck sounded like they were trying extremely hard to avoid throwing up made it clear to Harry he wasn't alone in that.

For Kou and Chuck now was when they had a chance for things to sink in for them. The adrenaline rush had worn off and people they had been talking to not that long ago were dead. It struck the pair of newly minted soldiers hard.

Ken sighed. "The newbies."

"Not everyone has been a soldier of fortune and used to that sort of thing," Sanger noted.

"At least I avoided looking like I was completely drunk while driving a mech," Ken snorted. How Gauron could show his face in public after Londo Bell had seen the expressions he made while in a mech he had no idea.

Harry made a note to look up what that was a reference to later.

"In any case this bunch might actually last for a while," Ryo stated referring to Green Falcon Squad.

No one was sure exactly how to take that compliment.

V-V-V

After everything had been removed the Macbeth soon found what looked like the good part of Machine Island. There was green grass, clear water in lakes and it actually looked people could live in the region.

An octagonal shaped crystal fortress appeared to be the only building in the region.

It also had giant female shaped robots with swords ready to defend the region from any invaders.

There also appeared to be a barrier that had gone up around the area.

"So does your wife believe you when you talk about what your days are like?" Wind asked.

"Don't you have better things to do Mr. Peacecraft?" Bright Noah commented sharply.

"Fine I'll get ready to launch," Wind said getting the hint.

"Thank you," Bright stated feeling at least one smart ass would be off the bridge.

Meran said nothing. He was rather used to this job being very strange.

"Now how we call whoever is in charge down there," Bright mused.

"She seems to be calling us," Meran commented.

If a 21st century anime fan had seen Aila was a dead ringer for the adult version of Hinata Hyuuga from Naruto. The only real difference was Aila had pale blue eyes and not lavender ones.

"Greetings captain," Aila stated. "I need your help."

Bright took that in stride as he had seen a lot of weird things since first taking command of the White Base.

"And what would that require us to do?" Bright inquired. "We need to stop Machine Island from causing a disaster that might even kill the Dinosaur Empire."

"That is the threat I need your help in stopping," Aila admitted.

Bright doubted there would be any problems on that. He just hoped he wasn't going to be doublecrossed as that got extremely annoying really quick.

"So what can you tell us about the other factions?" Bright inquired.

"Neither of them are sane nor would listen to you," Aila said sadly. "Nor would they care that the entire world would be ended."

"That is what we were afraid of," Bright grumbled.

"Also I believe Kiba himself is with his troops," Aila told him. "He would be the leader of the troops you had faced before."

"Captain we have a lot of mechs coming towards us."

"Launch everyone," Bright ordered.

V-V-V

Harry quickly realized that the invading forces had a lot more on their mind than just fighting as some them actually groped the female mecha along with trying to take the female pilots. Which was a terrible idea Harry was sure would get them killed.

"Hands off!" Sayla yelled as she as many offending limbs as she could with a hyper beam saber. Coop and Lowe also had done some more work on Sayla's MP Nu Gundam along with Harry's Rezel.

Captain Scarlet struck down the Kiba Army 'soldiers' with the Wingle's rapier.

Noin simply shot the lecher driven mechs in the face with her Taurus's main weapon. Sayla also helped by using the forearm mounted beam spray guns on her Gundam. An improvement from the MP Nu Gundam they had added to Amuro's Nu Gundam.

Shizuru Fujimura let the Kiba Army have it with the Core Gunner.

Katrina introduced the perverts to the jet magnums her custom Gespenst had.

Canard Pars snorted as he let loose on the Kiba Army with his beam submachine gun. "I almost pity them."

"I don't," Amuro remarked as he used Nu Gundam's forearm mounted beam spray guns.

"Keep your hands to yourselves boys," Excellen remarked as she sniped the Mechabeast looking mechs. "And call me Professor Browning Kou."

Kou had no idea what to make of this flirty woman. Other than he had heard she guy with a very unique custom mech as a boyfriend.

Kousuke didn't waste his revolver stakes on the small fries.

Cutey Honey aimed for the cockpits of the lecher driven mechs with her boomerangs. Something about them really angered her.

"That's no way to treat anyone!" Bullet yelled and let the punk mech pilots have it with the Huckebein's photon rifle.

"Agreed," Roger Smith said with disdain for Kiba Army as he let them have it with Big O's missile launchers.

Harry tested out the beam lance he had. Which was more like a mega beam lance.

"They never do anything small do they?" Harry remarked staring at the massive beam of energy at the end of the lance that went through two or three of the invading mechs.

"Warn us next time you do that!" one the Psycho Gear pilots yelled.

"Hey first time I used it and wasn't sure how modified it was by Lowe and Coop," Harry snapped.

"Coop?" another of the Psycho Gear pilots asked.

There was a massive explosion and Megas came out of the new crater.

"Pilot of that," Harry admitted.

"Oh…."

"Time to have some fun before Coop ends this," Ken grinned as he took control of Mazinkaiser SKL.

Ken put Mazinkaiser SKL's sword into one of the hands and fired off the fists. The blade sliced through the mecha like they were made of hot butter.

Suddenly massive metal tentacles wrapped around Mazinkaiser SKL.

"Hey I'm not your date," Ken growled.

"Quit clowning around," Kyosuke stated to the pair as he unloaded the claymores on the mech holding them.

The rocket fist returned and cut through the tentacles. Kiba grinned as this fight was going to be fun. The green leaped out of it's ride and kicked Mazinkaiser SKL in the face.

"This might actually be longer than a minute," Ken grinned.

Kiba laughed. "And I was thinking the same thing."

"Someone just shoot him or we will be here all day," Kyosuke remarked. "Which we really don't have the time for."

The Bakuryuki dodged a swipe by Sanger's Grungust Type O and pulled out a sword of its own.

"Would you even care if Machine Island hit the Earth?" Ryo inquired.

"Why should I?" Kiba replied to that question.

Roger Smith had to resist groaning in annoyance. It was hard to deal with people like that without just using Big O on them.

It also confirmed some of the information they had gotten on the locals. And that they weren't being lied to on at least one part.

If they were lucky all of it might be true and they won't have to fight their allies. That sort of backstabbing really got annoying fast.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Excellen remarked. "Some barbarian who ruled beyond the Thunderdome?"

Kiba wasn't sure what about that insulted him the most.

Then giant arrows started flying through the air at everyone.

"Hey!" Kiba yelled. "He can't let me have some fun without sticking his warlord nose in my business."

The Garan Army had gotten involved and they wanted everyone else dead.

Amuro groaned when he saw the red X Battlers were three times better than the normal unit.

"Does everyone have to imitate Char like that?" Amuro groused.

"Probably," Sayla shrugged.

Kaworu let the X Battlers have it with his Evangelion's dual chainsaw. He was amused at the strange things he saw on this job.

Mari flew in and in gerwalk mode tried to behead the Bakuruyki.

"You I like," Kiba chuckled. "Probably kill you first though."

Ken found it amusing as he destroyed the Bakuruyki's sword easily. It was definitely not made of Super Alloy or any other super durable material.

"Find it at the bottom of a box of cereal?" Ken joked. "Or in a box of Crackerjacks?"

"Shut up," Kiba growled.

The Bakuruyki then shook violently as the Alt Eisen drove a stake revolver through the back of the mech's head and through the left optic.

Ken took advantage of that to slice Kiba's mech in half. A massive explosion rocked the battlefield and covered up that Kiba was surprisingly lightly injured for that. True he scared by the explosion, one of his eyes likely blinded, and his face disfigured but that explosion should have turned him into chunks someone would need a tweezer to put into a sandwich bag.

The Garan Army didn't seem to care that Kiba was dead and merely kept on their attack against any all other forces.

That spoke of a higher dedication than Kiba's bunch had as they were trying to make a break for it.

Trying the key word as it was really doing them no good as Shin Getter One flew in and slashed them with a pair of tomahawks.

"Who said you could leave the party just yet?" Ryoma cackled. "We're just getting started!"

"You don't want to miss out," Katrina Trask said with an evil smirk on her face.

"Just don't take too long," Sanger ordered.

"Yeah we know," Ken stated to the Sword that Pierces Evil. "We kind of want the planet intact too you know."

Sanger said nothing but fire the chest based hyper blaster at the Garan Army. The energy blast tore through the oddly armed mecha.

With his usual war cry Coop elbow dropped one of the X Battlers. Well perhaps he was aiming for one but he crushed a lot of them.

Mari had a lot better luck beheading X Battlers than she had with Kiba's mech.

"I just love getting close and personal," Mari grinned.

"We noticed," Excellen commented.

Harry then saw how fast his improved Rezel could move and the answer was really fast now. It had more speed and power than even the red X Battlers. The mega beam lance was as devastating on the Garan Army as it was the Kiba Army.

"Try to avoid getting in front of that thing Arado," Seolla ordered as she was picking off Kiba Army mecha with her Huckebein M's G-Railgun. "I don't want to see you testing your luck against something Lowe and Coop made again."

"I don't intend to," Arado called out as he was hacking X Battlers with a beam sword.

"Junk that's what you are...junk," Captain Scarlet remarked as the Garan Army proved to be no more effect against the Wiggle.

"I agree," Kaworu nodded as he was demolishing any and all mecha that attacked him. He enjoyed having the massive arrows the Garan Army was using just fall to the ground after hitting his Evangelion's AT Field.

"It is like they haven't heard of a forcefield," Canard mused as he was using the Lightwave barrier of his Hyperion do the same thing with the massive arrows.

"Style over substance," Tetsuya commented as he merely sliced up the Garan Army with Great Mazinger's sword.

"We need to get to where these factions are based and see who is messing things up," Captain Scarlet ordered.

"Shouldn't be long now," Hayato remarked.

The Kiba Army and Garan Army were not happy to hear that accurate estimate of their standing power against Londo Bell.

Completely unnoticed in the mop up was Kiba managing to get up and start the long walk he'd need to make to Garan's headquarters. He knew who could tell him where it was lived there. The mecha that was part of what kept Machine Island floating.

A mech made by the WSO named Iron Kaiser.

V-V-V

It didn't take Londo Bell long to check Kiba's base to make sure he wasn't behind the problem with Machine Island.

Which left just Garan as they learned who the third leader was called.

That Garan's base looked like samurai fortress was not a surprise to anyone.

"Talk about taking a theme and sticking to it," Ken Kaido mused.

"Let's knock on the door," Ryoma grinned as he fired a Getter Ray at the fortress.

The base defenses came alive and X Battlers scrambled to attack them.

"Forward!" Sanger called out as he lead the charge.

A massive silver, green, and grey mech then joined the battle.

"Such rude guests," Garan remarked.

"Would you have let us check and stop what is causing Machine Island to be on a collision course?" Musashi asked.

"Of course not," Garan remarked as he parried the sword of Mazinkaiser SKL with his spear.

"Well Mr. Grumpy pants we kind of like the Earth having life on it," Excellen remarked.

"It is where most of us have our stuff," Jamie added.

Garan wasn't moved by that and used the dragon's head end of his spear to fire lighting at Great Mazinger.

Tetsuya flew over the Geistteles and fired down a double thunder break.

Mu, Sayla, and Amuro then flew in and showed Garan why fighting a trio of Newtypes was a terrible idea. Even with all the speed and durability of the Geistteles it had gashes covering it after that attack.

Evangelion 06 smashed any and all defenses of the castle that tried to attack Londo Bell like it was in a giant monster movie. Kaworu was sure Coop could have mentioned a bunch he was sure to be reminded of.

"Let's keep these mechs busy," Captain Scarlet called out to Green Falcon Squad as the X Battlers tried to help their leader.

Xine fired the missiles in her Jegan's shield at the X Battlers.

"ATX team give them support," Kyosuke ordered as he shot an X Battler in the face with the Alt Eisen's arm mounted autocannon.

"Well that will keep the small fries busy," Ken remarked as Ryo took over as main pilot for Mazinkaiser SKL.

Ryo went on the offensive against Garan and Garan was sure he could easily handle that unit by itself. Which wasn't the case as he had a lot of other units with skilled pilots attacking him.

Ryo also aimed for the damage that already had been done to the Geistteles to slow down the mech even further.

Garan knew he needed an edge as he wasn't going to win being on the defensive but Himiko suddenly went silent. The backlash at that shocked Garan and he didn't move. It was a bad time as Shin Getter Two drove through the center of the Geistteles with its drill arm.

"Well that's done so we can…" Ken remarked when suddenly everything started to shake.

Captain Scarlet Hibiki felt dread as it seemed someone had managed to find what she hoped would remain hidden and left alone.

Suddenly a red and dark grey mech rose out of the ground. Kiba cackled.

"Wow…" Ryoma commented. "You look pretty good for a guy who had a mech explode around them."

"You guys won't," Kiba remarked with a crazy gleam in his good eye.

Gravity then started going crazy. Massive rocks started being ripped off the ground and flying at Londo Bell.

Captain Scarlet separated the Wing Cross from the Wingle.

"You two are going to need this," she said to Ken and Ryo.

Ken chuckled as he took over as main pilot again. "Goodie."

The Wing Cross combined with Mazinkaiser SKL and the mech took the skies.

"We have a time limit so we don't have time to play with you," Ryo commented.

Kiba didn't notice the rest of Londo Bell making a break for the Macbeth as he tried to deal with Mazinkaiser SKL.

They knew better than to stick around for this mess as Machine Island was coming apart. Even Coop was leaving.

"Why won't you just die?!" Kiba yelled as the Mazinkaiser SKL was able to match his every attack blow for blow.

It was quite likely that the same technology was used in both mecha.

The Mazinkaiser SKL then grabbed the Iron Kaiser and drove in the massive hole that had opened in the ground. The Iron Kaiser got slammed into the core of Machine Island.

"Let's see you survive this!" Ken yelled as he fired the Inferno Blaster at full power at Iron Kaiser and the main core for the Gravity Curtain.

Kiba screamed as he finally died. He wasn't coming back from this.

V-V-V

Harry was shocked at several things. One that the region of Machine Island that had the only pleasant inhabitants survived and now was an island in the ocean, and second that the Death Caprice Squad survived what they were at ground zero of.

He snorted realizing this was going to be fun to tell Sirius and wondered what insanity he was going to have to deal with next.

V-V-V

Those living on Frontier IV space colony had no idea that the more or less peaceful lives they had were about to come to end.

The Radam and Tekkaman Dagger were coming.

V-V-V

Chapter Notes

Saigi Junki is from Reideen. He's in for some crazy times ahead.

Shu Shirakawa is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation. A chessmaster, schemer, scientist, alchemist, and has a mech that can shoot black holes at things. His game plan always suits him, and he doesn't like being controlled at all.

Sieg Altreet and Sally Emil are from Super Robot Wars CG. They have no idea the sort of monsters they serve.

Ryo Magami and Ken Kaido are from Mazinkaiser SKL and pilots of the titular mech for the show.

Admiral Misumaru is from Martian Successor Nadesico. A bit flighty but he cares and has morals.

Kyosuke Nanbu is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation. He is stoic, but don't mistake that for a lack of emotion. He also likes to bet on the long shots.

Excellen Browning is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation. She is flighty, sweet and also a great sharp shooter. She also has secrets even she is unaware of.

Roger Smith is from Big O. A negotiator from a city without memories and pilot of the Big O.

Calvina Coulange is from Super Robot Wars J. She has the callsign of the White Lynx and feels in over her head with the Skull Force.

Chuck Keith is from Gundam Stardust Memories. He's just become an ensign and got shoved into the deep end of mecha craziness with the Skull Force.

Lowe Gruele is from Gundam SEED Astray and is a member of the Junk Guild. He loves customizing mecha.

Captain Scarlet Hibiki is from Mazinkaiser SKL. She is the no nonsense commander of the Skull Force.

Joshua Radcliffe is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation. Also a gambler but he prefers not to bet on the long odds.

Edward Harrelson aka Ed the Ripper is from Gundam SEED side material. Really doesn't like being called by his nickname.

Kou Uraki is from Gundam Stardust Memories. He's going to learn how to handle his Gundam really fast.

Xine Espio is from Super Robot Wars Z. Sultry and thankfully not a fangirl of one crazy and messed up guy.

Coop is from Megas XLR and is pure chaos in motion.

Mu La Flaga is from Gundam SEED. Called the Hawk of Endymion and has no idea his father cloned himself a few times.

Astonaige Medoz is from Gundam Zeta. A mechanic and designer of the Zeta Gundam with Camile Bidan.

Amuro Ray is from the original Gundam series and is the first Gundam pilot.

Hayato Jin is from Getter Robo and is a psychopath.

Kaworu Nagisa is from Neon Genesis Evangelion. He is the Angel of Free Will and actually the most stable Evangelion pilot. It is a toss up if Gendo Ikari was trying to top Professor Saotome in hiring of maniacs or not.

Bright Noah is from the original Gundam series and has been the captain of the ships the heros have used up for a great deal of the UC era.

Preventer Wind aka Zechs Merquise aka Milliardo Peacecraft is from Gundam Wing. He is the Char of that series.

Meran is from Mobile Suit Gundam Char's Counterattack. He is the XO of the ship and he's seen some weird things due to being in Londo Bell.

Sayla Mass is from the original Gundam series. She is Char's sister and also a newtype. Not someone you want to anger in a fight.

Lucrezia Noin is Gundam Wing and does pretty well fighting in a mass produced unit.

Shizuru Fujimura is from Godannar. Pilot of Core Gunner and let's just say that mech doesn't stand out among the Mazinger Angels.

Katrina Trask is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation. She has two modes excited angry and furious angry. She is the leader of Octo Squad.

Canard Pars is from Gundam SEED X Astray. A supposedly failed Ultimate Coordinator he has a chip on his shoulder the size of Jupiter about it. Also a very good mech pilot and all that together makes him very dangerous. A member of Octo Squad in the fic.

Cutey Honey is from Cutey Honey and this version was in Mazinger Angels. A master of disguise and not a lightweight in a fight.

Brooklyn "Bullet" Luckfield is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation. Trying to learn to be like Sanger.

Mari Illustrious Makinami is Neon Genesis Evangelion. She's basically Ryoma Nagare with a candy shell.

Ryoma Nagare is from Getter Robo and is a complete and utter psychopath.

Sanger Zonvolt is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation and one of the most badass mecha pilots around.

Arado Balanga is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation. He has a heart of gold, and a head that is more a brick. He and Seolla have a complicated relationship. He tends to go in close and tank it as a fighting style.

Seolla Schweitzer is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation. She is a sharp shooter and tends to stick to long range attacks.

Jamie is from Megas XLR. He's not someone to count in a fight. And yet there is more to Jamie than even he knows.


	12. Chapter 12

The world kept getting stranger and stranger for Ron Weasley. Harry's letters kept getting more insane with each one. And yet Ron didn't feel Harry was making any of this up. Everything was likely completely true and the outlandish Harry probably was downplaying things. Ron had no idea how that was possible given what Harry was writing out, but knowing his friend he would do that somehow.

What did worry Ron was the fact that if Dumbledore knew how the Dursleys treated Harry then Harry was going to murder the leader of the Light. There was nothing that would stop Harry from doing that on learning of that. Ron remembered that Harry some scary people that wouldn't mind physically destroying Dumbledore.

Ron was torn between understanding that, Dumbledore being well Dumbledore so that couldn't be true, his mum was going flip out when she heard about that, and that was really dark. He really didn't like he didn't have black or white moral feelings in this matter no matter how much he thought about it.

What also disturbed Ron was Harry asking if the reason there were so many Weasley siblings was if they didn't get tested in ways that if they didn't do magic they'd be dead. Harry had pointed out Neville's story he told at the Sorting Feast in their first year as an example of that.

When that story came back to Ron the whole lethal testing of magic thing made a lot of more sense to the youngest Weasley son. And made him wonder what dark families did to squibs if a light family like the Longbottoms did that. Or if the labels of light and dark actually mattered given Ron considered things like that very dark and revolting.

No wonder the squib cousin he had didn't talk to the family much if he went through anything even close to that. And disgusted him if his family had done that. Ron wasn't sure how someone lived without magic but it seemed a lot of people did that just fine. More than had magic if Ron was being honest about that issue.

It also made him disgusted with himself for Harry going back to the Dursleys after he had to be rescued the year before. Why he felt that would be ok he had no idea as Harry was locked in a prison cell and he doubted the Dursleys would be any kinder.

'He saved Ginny and that was the thanks he got,' Ron mused. 'If I ever think he gets everything I lost my bloody mind.'

He remembered back when it was just Slytherins were evil, Dumbledore was good, and such. Ron wasn't sure how Harry flipped everything on its head, but he was sure there might be some snakes around. And again he mused if they found Malfoy as annoying as he did then he'd be able to take having them around.

'I just wonder how crazy things will get when we get back to Hogwarts,' Ron thought to himself once more. He kept pondering that with each letter he got from Harry via Luna. He wasn't sure if there would be a Hogwarts left things got even more insane for his best friend, and something was trying to prove it was more deadly than the things Harry fought this summer. Which said a lot as You-Know-Who was included in the list of things Harry beat.

He also wondered if he'd get to visit that massive underground city the muggles had made in South America. Ron had heard rumors of the goblins having a massive city under Diagon Alley, but he doubted even Bill had visited that place if it existed. Jaburo had been made by human hands and Ron wondered how they did it.

The one thing Ron wondered the most was how long Snape was going to be around if he acted like he always did to Harry. Ron personally doubted he'd last a week before he got dealt with. He rather looked forward to that actually.

He also mused if Ginny was going to have an even bigger crush on Harry now that he had a giant suit of armor to drive around. One that had been enhanced by two men Ron wasn't sure what them meeting his father would cause.

'Other than I'm sure they a flying car would be the least of what they'd make happen,' Ron mused with a laugh. There was no doubt from the letters the pair would want to go into the forbidden forest and try to find that missing car as well.

One thing Ron was sure of was that he definitely would be able to be able to try out that Burning PT which sounded to him like it'd be really fun. Harry also had made it clear they could try to get together at a chess tournament and Ron looked forward to that.

Unless of course an alien invasion or someone with an army of giant robots tried to take over the world that day and Harry had to go help beat them up. Ron kind of was worried at his feeling that for Londo Bell that was a normal day.

Ron then looked at Scabbers and wondered what the Twins had been doing to the rat as he looked really weird now.

Ron then poked whatever was growing from Scabber's missing finger and moved away when it seemed to yell at him.

"What have they been feeding you?" Ron muttered. "And why have you been eating it? You know nothing those two offer can be good."

V-V-V

Harry stared at the mirror he had in his hand. Sirius had sent it to him and he'd just now been able to get to his PO box on Londenion. Now he was in his quarters on the Macbeth and could test to see if the magic would work at so massive distances.

"Sirus Black?" Harry then stated. The image on the mirror changed from his face to that of his godfather.

"So where are you Harry?" Sirius asked as he was curious. Plus Harry could be anywhere on and off the Earth.

"A space colony," Harry grinned. "Any issues seeing or hearing me?"

"None at all," Sirius replied sounding extremely excited. "Never really tested the range of those mirrors. Then again none of us had any idea we'd be outside of the United Kingdom."

"Glad to help and hope this means you won't be anywhere near Scotland when you have that department store open," Harry commented.

"Yeah I really wanted to stay far away from there as they seem to think Dementors will be the best idea to safeguard children," Sirius groaned. "I spent enough time around them to say that's a terrible idea."

"Fudge needs to be seen doing something," Harry sighed. "He honestly said that outloud when Hagrid got taken away to the same hellhole you'd been."

"And I take it Dumbledore did nothing but watch," Sirius groaned. Even if he was displeased with Hagrid taking Harry away from that one night no one deserved to be around the Dementors. Even members of his family he hated deserved a quick death over that.

"That is who Fudge said that to," Harry remarked. "Yes to the person who had been in politics I think before Fudge was born or at least very close to his entire lifetime."

"Merlin," Sirius grumbled. Dumbledore sure didn't seem to do much to help his most loyal supporters did he? It made him wonder if that attitude in a friend was part of what made Mad Eye so paranoid.

"Also Sirius I haven't learned a single thing about how the Wizarding Government works in any classes," Harry stated. "Not even what the police force is called."

Sirius rubbed his forehead. "Aurors...and going what I've learned of your adventures no wonder you don't know about them as a lot of the things that happened to you they should have been called in. Some of them should be on a first name basis with you."

"I am not putting up with business as usual for me at Hogwarts," Harry said clearly annoyed he hadn't learned such a basic fact at the trade school for magic that was Hogwarts.

"And never ever think Lily and James would have wanted you to put up with that," Sirius told him.

Harry smiled hearing that. "I was hoping that, but given my life and the twists it has I won't be shocked if Snape was telling the truth."

Sirius growled at that. "Oh don't take anything he'd say as the complete truth. He'd leave out things like he gave as good as he got with us. Or how he was no saint in behavior back then either."

"No one sounded like a saint then," Harry admitted.

"We weren't to be honest," Sirius said softly.

"Sorry to drag this down," Harry said after moment.

"Don't worry about," Sirius stated waving that off. "You got annoyed being told nothing of value about the Wizarding World and not sure whose look on history is correct. I'm sure me being a responsible adult in any situation is making people turn in their grave."

"Yeah I lacked having any of those," Harry mused. "Still not as bad as Masato got…"

Sirius winced. "That he isn't in some corner crying at all of shite piled on him is amazing."

"And people still aren't sure if Zeorymer isn't booby trapped," Harry noted. "I got to see some footage of Doctor Kihara. Imagine the most ego driven Ravenclaw thinking they were smarter than everyone. And then double their ego."

Sirius made a face at that. He'd met people like that and they were frankly obnoxious and he pranked them hard at Hogwarts. It also became an interesting challenge as they tended to use esoteric spells and wards to try to keep the Marauders out. He was sure learning experiences like helped him learn a lot about magic.

"It is comforting in some ways to find out I am not the only one in that sort of position as Shinji has it nearly as bad," Harry stated. "But disturbing in most of them seem to involve being put into a giant robot."

"An emotionally hurt teen in a giant machine able to cause widespread destruction...I am surprised that hasn't gone horribly wrong," Sirius groused.

"Everyone besides those that do that thinks that," Harry said with a laugh.

"Good," Sirius commented. "Otherwise I'd be even more worried."

"Yeah being a volunteer ensign in Londo Bell is full of insanity," Harry shrugged. "And if I wasn't going back to Hogwarts I'd be taking online classes."

"Keep it as an option," Sirius told him knowing enough that it was another way for his godson to get an education. Frankly that was all that mattered about it to him.

"Yeah pretty sure explaining that would be weirder than my letters," Harry mused.

"Harry your last letter involved keeping a floating island from slamming into the Earth," Sirius noted. "And that one of the allies of Londo Bell is a man able to turn into a literal devil."

"Devilman," Harry noted. "Of course the so called Angels Shinji fights look way uglier than Devilman or his foes."

"You know the strangest people Harry," Sirius muttered as he rubbed his forehead.

"I can trust them," Harry said with a slight smile.

"Even the Getter team?" Sirius asked after a moment of silence.

"Well I trust them to take out their bloodlust on all the things trying to take over or destroy the Earth," Harry replied. "And Musashi isn't bad. He's a really nice guy actually."

"So they tell you anything about your godmother Alice?" Sirius asked and took the look he got as no.

"Alice who?" Harry asked sounding confused.

"Alice Longbottom," Sirius stated. He was starting to think strongly they purposely told his godson completely and utterly nothing. He mentally made a note to just teach Harry everything from the ground up and be pleasantly surprised when Harry knew of that subject at all.

"She won't throw her son out a window to see if he had magic?" Harry asked.

"She'd murder whoever did that to Neville and they'd never find the body," Sirius told his godson as he was sure that Neville had been through that for some reason. "Harry you are worrying me to thinking even I won't be as bad a parental figure. And that Remus would have to try really hard to screw up."

"I am not sure what I had been thinking for the last two years," Harry sighed. "Things seemed to not settle in with the right level of horror and not figuring out the Wizarding World is not Disney fairy tales but the original Brothers Grimm version."

"Harry I'm so sorry that I…" Sirius said before Harry cut him off.

"I don't blame you at all Sirius," Harry interjected. "Or Hagrid. Though Dumbledore is going to have some pointed questions to answer. And I won't take his double talk or half truths or sidestepping the question this time. And it seems he might have told me a lot of shite if he knew what my childhood like and lied to my face on wanting me to have a happy childhood."

"I have been thinking the same thing," Sirius agreed. "I have no idea how things got so bad at Hogwarts, but it seems someone needs to call them to task."

"I'm starting to wonder if they even tell the parents a thing," Harry grumbled. "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley haven't gotten back to me or at least to Luna yet on that."

"That is complicated," Sirius admitted. "Muggleborns don't have their parents told anything by the school."

"Including if a giant snake turns the kids to stone?' Harry inquired.

"...Harry I have this feeling that we might need to have one of your teammates rough up the staff," Sirius sighed. "Because the more I learn about your time at Hogwarts and what the staff did the more angry I get."

"And I'm still surprised you weren't hired to be the DADA teacher this year," Harry admitted.

"Yeah after the last two you had I'm somewhat shocked I wasn't offered the job either," Sirius mused.

"And any idea why..he...won't…" Harry said not sure how to put asking why the DADA teacher for this year didn't visit him or anything.

"Not sure what Remus did or didn't do," Sirius said after a moment. "You're going to have to ask him yourself as me sending an owl or such won't go well given he still thinks I did what Wormtail did."

"And avoid soul sucking monsters around the school," Harry groused. "I can tell they'll really want me as why won't they? Or they go after every student enmass."

Two years of things trying to kill Harry made him extremely wary when something that like Dementors would be around. There was no way this would go well for anyone. It wasn't being a seer if things followed the same pattern every year.

Sirius honestly believed that would be the case. Only that Harry had friends that would go and stomp Dementors flat made him not tell Harry to go to another school. Dementors had bones so they could be pulverized by mecha and if they survived that or not didn't matter.

Sirius also had to admit to himself it said a lot the only reason he let his godson go to Hogwarts as the fact Londo Bell could smash the castle to rubble if something bad happened. And exactly how little he or Harry trusted Dumbledore to do anything.

It was typical for them to hear alarms. Sirius was sure he'd either get a letter or Harry would use the mirror to call him and tell him all about it later.

"Go deal with whatever that is," Sirius told him.

"I'm sure there will be a story in this," Harry smiled as Sirius ended the call.

V-V-V

It said a lot when seeing giant monsters on a rampage in a city had merely one question from the MacBeth crew. And that was if they were anyone they knew. Given at this point they were used to having to face giant things wrecking cities. That and alien invasions was what they dealt with a lot.

Kaworu inwardly wondered how much yet another threat that had nothing to do with the Angels would annoy "Supreme Commander" Ikari. True it was annoying that his Brothers had so much more to deal with, but still amused him to think about the smug lillium having his plans messed with by forces he had no idea were at play.

It took them a moment to remember there was something unique about the place being attacked by giant invaders of some kind.

"Isn't that where that one kid that asked us if we knew about the monsters that took his dad five years ago lives?" Amuro asked as he recalled why he had heard of that city before.

"And had that device we had no idea what it was," Sanger nodded.

The device appeared to be one solid object with no seams. No one was sure what exactly it could do or how it was possible to make it. It was taken as proof that something really weird happened that day to Daiya Tsuwabuki. Just that they weren't sure if was exactly as he said or if there was even more going on than he was aware of.

"If it is that probably is them then," Hayato shrugged. "Be kind of embarrassing if it wasn't."

"So we'll beat out of those things if they know where his father is then," Ryoma commented.

"So let's slay some dragons and save some fathers," Excellen called out with a smile.

"So Tuesday for you guys right?" Isamu remarked.

"Pretty much," Jamie admitted. "At least I don't think Coop unleashed those."

"Then we don't have time to waste," Sanger called out.

V-V-V

People could say many things about Daiya Tsuwabuki. He was known as the "Monster Boy" and thought to be making up giant monsters for the loss of his father. Though some also given the sheer amount of alien invaders and mad scientists making giant monsters believed him but thought his father still was dead now given how lacking in mercy any of those were.

For Londo Bell they got to see Daiya throw a spear right into the eye of a turtleoid giant monster. Needless to say that impressed some of them a great deal.

"If he doesn't get a giant robot soon he's got a Rezel waiting for him," Sanger remarked as he tried to hurt one of the other giant monster rampaging through the city.

"So people get giant robo…." Harry said as a giant mech rose out of the ocean. The head of it detached and ate Daiya.

"Usually not quite that literal," Amuro admitted when the giant ship launched two massive objects that turned into parts to merge with the golden head to form a giant robot.

The turtleoid then got the claws of Isamu's red lion to the face. It responded by trying to use the organic looking tentacles it had to try to grab it.

"Go Gol-Lion!" Akira called out and the turtleoid tried grabbing them while they were combining.

It then let out a horrifying scream of pain as the electrical energy surrounding the Go-Lions made that one of the worst possible things it could have tried doing. That also gave Daiya a moment to get digest what just happened to him.

"Wow...Londo Bell is here," he said in amazement. "With them finding dad and kicking the butt whoever has him will be no problem!"

He had no idea the girl he had seen that day he was saved was certain it won't be that easy. Darius was not going to that easy to defeat.

"Use the Despair Sight," Lulu (not that Daiya knew her name yet) told him.

Daiya slammed a button and fired off the mech's eyebeams. It carved up the cyclops looking mech in front of him like nothing.

"Cool...where's the fist shooting attack?" Daiya asked.

"That would be Giga Punch Grinder but…" Lulu said but Daiya fired it.

And found the punch didn't come back to him. Though it did make a big hole in the turtleoid mecha. Then the wound sealed itself up.

"But it always comes back for everyone else," Daiya grumbled.

Lulu got to see Mazinger Z, Great Mazinger, Mazinkaiser SKL, Iron Z, Go-Lion, Megas, and the Grungusts all shooting their fists and other than Megas they all came back. She thought it her imagination she heard the cry of "Rocket Punch!"

"I...see…" Lulu remarked as she saw what he meant in the distance.

Daiya then stumbled and fell over. He really had no idea how to drive his mech nor even what the name of it was. He kind of needed an instruction manual.

"Man those guys make it look easy," Daiya muttered.

A glove that appeared on Daiya's hand.

"The power glove will allow you to control Gaiking with your movements," Lulu told him.

They missed the remarks of Mio Sasuga. Probably a good thing given it was a reference to an old movie and no one understood what she was talking about. Nor really wanted to they were honest about it.

"Next time try listening before you fire off things," Puria Richardson commented as the Stinger dropped off a new fist for Gaiking.

Puria then nearly gasped seeing white and red robot with a massive drill arm fly at one of the Darius mecha at high speeds and shred anything it hit with that drill arm. It made her wonder if their mission would be hard for these people to believe or not.

"So what do I need to do?" Daiya asked.

"We have a weapon that should stop its regeneration," Lulu informed Daiya. "The Bolt Paralizer. You also need to impale it on the horns."

"Got it!" Daiya yelled.

The turtleoid monster was too busy fighting Londo Bell to pay attention to Daiya and Gaiking. Zamzeed let the monster have it with her familiars. The three balls of light were too fast for it's tentacles to hit.

Lulu then blinked as a massive ball of light slapped the Darius mech with a paper fan. The surface world was getting weirder and weirder to her by the moment.

"Maybe they can be of help fighting Darius," Lulu muttered as a massive sword blinded the Darius turtleoid mech until it could regenerate its eyes.

Go-Lion let the turtleoid monster have it with missiles fired from the Blue and Yellow lions. This knocked the monster back.

Daiya charged and then shoved Gaiking's horns into the monster and let it have the voltage with the Bolt Paralizer. Great Mazinger also gave him a hand by hitting the monster with a Thunder Break.

"So what is the strongest attack?" Daiya asked as he pulled the out the horns from the rampaging threat. He also was kind of surprised the Thunder Break didn't hurt his mech.

"That would be the Hydro Blazer," Lulu told him.

Daiya pushed the button and yelled "Hydro Blazer!"

The attack completely destroyed the monster as fire came out of eyes and mouth of the chest head. The bits and pieces left of the turtleoid turned to smoke.

"I did it!" Daiya called and then he and Gaiking shook as Coop german suplexed another of the cyclopean monsters.

"Don't pat your back just yet," Puria remarked. She pondered telling him he was the third guy to drive Gaiking, but figured to wait until later. She'd have to see if this one actually would last and not break somehow.

"Ok," Daiya called out as he controlled the Gaiking like it and he were one.

Puria found it weird how several of the mecha easily were able to be out of the way of her attacks and support her even without talking to her. It kind of creeped her out actually.

Harry beheaded one of the cyclopean mechs with his mega beam saber. He also was half surprised not to see a message on his screen to yell chesto. He figured Coop and Lowe would put something like that in and that Major Zonvolt would find it amusing.

Venus A then blew the head off one of mechs trying to sneak up on Harry with the finger missiles.

"Don't let your guard down," Jun remarked to Harry.

"Go it," Harry said before using the mega beam launcher to give Mio some cover fire.

"Give me the xp," Mio laughed as she attacked the Darius mecha with Zamzeed.

"Yes she's always like that," Mu said to Harry's unasked question. "We just don't ask and think everyone from La Gias is kind of strange."

Harry had to admit they were a very unique bunch as he heard stories of various other people from there. Masaki and Mio were just the tip of the iceberg as there were many other people from that realm that had visited the surface world.

In the ocean Musashi was happy as Shin Getter 3 was kicking the butt more of those cyclopean mecha. He flung one of them with a judo throw and then unleashed a barrage of missiles at them.

Harry wondered why there was something about Shin Getter he felt was just really unnerving and like it was getting more and more powerful as time went on. Like the mech was actually alive somehow and aware of things.

'I just hope it isn't as completely insane as Ryoma and Hayato,' Harry thought as he blew the head off one of the invading mechs.

A mech with the power of Shin Getter and their morality would be a nightmare to fight and frankly Harry was thinking of that being far worse than Tom Riddle. Riddle even trying to control a Mimetic Beast lacked the power of what was to be the ultimate Getter.

Harry wondered if even now it was more Shin Getter let the Getter team pilot it than they were piloting Shin Getter.

Mazinkaiser SKL under the control of Ryo seemed almost graceful as it unloaded with the guns on the invading mecha. Like it was some strange ballet it was doing instead of turning mechs into scrap metal.

Kyosuke drove a revolver stake into the eye of one of the cyclopean mecha. He then obliterated it with his claymore missiles.

Mari enjoyed up close and personal with her variable fighter and cutting up the invading mecha.

Tetsuya gave another one of those turtleoid monsters a Double Thunder Break and Gaiking rammed into horns first before giving it the same thing he did the first one. Then Go-Lion put it's "hands" together and formed a sword. The Ten Kings Sword sliced through the Darius mech like it was made out of hot butter.

Daiya had to admit that looked really cool. He hoped his giant robot also had something like that it could do.

Lulu wasn't sure what to make of Go-Lion besides the mighty robot would be feared by the Darius Empire and those like them.

"Darkness slash!" Irm called out as he sliced up one of the cyclopean mecha.

"Cross Smasher!" Lune Zoldark yelled and destroyed another of the Darius mecha in one shot.

Lulu blinked as it looked like a giant girl wearing armor.

The Diana A drove the Exceed Spear through the sole eye of yet another cyclopean mech. With the mech blinded the Aphrodite A finished it off with the Megaton Hammer. The pair of flails attached to the chest was yet another weapon that made people wonder a bit about who designed the Mazinger Angels weapons.

Sayla was really glad no one asked them to design gundams as she shivered wondering what sort of insane things they'd do or think having strapped onto the chest like breasts would be a good idea.

She was sure anyone attempting to do that could get her brother and Amuro to team up and teach them the hard way about good mobile suit design. Perhaps also get Kamile, Coop and Lowe to help in that endeavor.

Then a giant metal octopus flew through the air at the Daiku Maryu. A soon glowing red octopus as it heated up. Coop blasted it with the freeze ray on Megas and metal of the octopus started go through extremes of temperature.

Even so that didn't weaken the metal enough for the Stinger's lasers to penetrate the hide of the octopus.

Kaworu attacked the octopus with his Evangelion's dual chainsaw. Sparks flew but whatever the Darius mech was made out of was some really stern stuff.

Out at sea the captain of the Darius Empire attack sub wondered if he needed a bigger boat with more weapons as the surface world had plenty of mecha along with Gaiking and the Daiku Maryu. True he had a lot of missiles but he wasn't sure if it'd be enough to deal with everyone.

He had idea how undergunned he was to deal with Megas let alone the Londo Bell force on hand in the city.

Things got worse for the surfaced attack sub as the Novis Nova had been in the area and launched the Brain Powerds at it.

"How many different kinds of mecha does the surface world have?" the skipper of that sub grumbled as the ones coming at them looked completely different from any others he'd seen today.

"Be careful," Nanga Silverly called out. "We don't know who they are or what they can do."

"Other than they don't like us and the new guys," Lasse noted.

Inwardly Yuu wondered exactly how many threats to the Earth there were as it seemed you couldn't throw a rock without hitting one. It was hard to keep others focused on the threat Orphan had when dozens more were around. He doubted some of them were as assuredly fatal as what Orphan leaving the Earth would be, but he didn't like his voice and opinion on Orphan might get lost in the crowd and events that could happen.

"Be careful Hime," Yuu stated.

"I always try to," Hime replied.

The four Brain Powerd pilots really hoped no one snarked about the placement the cockpits again. It just wasn't very funny.

Hime then felt Hime Brain tense up.

"What is it," she muttered before the attack sub launched missiles into the air.

"Missiles," Yuu called out. "We have to stop them before they hit anything!"

The Brain Powerds blurred as they teleported around to strike the missiles. The crew of the Darius attack sub was completely shocked at this. The surface world was getting more and more insane by the minute for them.

"More guests," Excellen Browning remarked seeing the missiles destroyed. "Weissy and I need to give them a warm welcome."

"Go ahead,' Sanger ordered as drove his sword through one of the tentacles wrapped around the Daiku Maryu.

Kaworu wasn't sure exactly how that insane lillium kept being able to do things like that, but he made note to be careful when he showed his true colors to Londo Bell. After all Tarbis wished to avoid having someone yelling chesto be the last thing he heard.

Ken lifted the blade of Mazinkaiser SKL to the sky and lightning struck it. He grinned savagely and drove glowing sword into the metal octopus.

Harry attacked the octopus with his mega beam saber and while he didn't cut through the limbs he was able to put deep gashes in them.

"Man that's a one tough mech," Harry muttered.

"Rust Hurricane!" Koji yelled and Mazinger Z let the octopus have it. Yet even with that getting into the wounds made to it the octopus kept a death grip on the Daiku Maryu.

Daiya grabbed onto the explosive filled monster and pulled. Even missing a limb it didn't want to let go.

"Need more thrust," Daiya muttered and an idea came to him on how to get it.

"Giga Punch Grinder!" he yelled and launched both arms and used the extra thrust to pray the metal octopus off. He used shoulder harpoons to get the hands back.

Gaiking then flung the octopus at the Darius attack sub. There was a massive explosion as the octopus hit the sub.

On the bridge of the Daiku Maryu the masked captain of the ship took all this in. Garis was sure that things were going to be very different than he was expecting. Perhaps the surface world would have protectors able to deal with the Darius Empire on this end while they took the fight to the enemy.

"Interesting," Garis mused.

Though he also wondered what threats existed to the surface world that would require all this. Fishermen weren't exactly the most up to date on mech production and what new ones were being tested after all.

So Garis knew of the Dinosaur Empire, some giant organic ship in the depths of one of the oceans, and various human factions but there seemed to be a lot more than that. Perhaps other forces rose in the years since the last time he got such information.

Something Garis then got to see firsthand as another force showed up to fight Londo Bell. The Death army had come to town and it seemed were interested in what had been going on.

"You!" Mari yelled as she saw it was more of the same forces that wrecked her Evangelion. "Finally time for a rematch!"

Mari barely avoided being shot by several four legged Death Army mecha as she charged at them. Still she got to slice up the mecha and it felt so good to her. Her feral smile as she did that would scare anyone sane.

"Die!" Mari cackled as she tore into a group of Death Army mecha.

"NERV really has no recruitment standards," Excellen noted.

Harry recalled that these mecha were driven by the high tech version of inferni as he hacked them up. It made him muse if even the Junk Guild would find them to be utter abominations.

"What the…" Daiya said as the mobile suits attacked him with what looked like spiked guns.

"Not sure who those are but they aren't friendly," Puria commented as she was blasting the green mecha with the Stinger's lasers. "So get to it!"

Daiya nodded and threw himself into the fight at that. Given his mech was much bigger than the mobile suits he was able to smash them easily.

"Chesto!" Sanger called out as he sliced through a swarm of Death Army mobile suits.

"Nothing like crushing zombies in mechs is there?" Ryoma snorted as he tried to destroy more Death Army mecha than Sanger with the getter tomahawks.

"Any idea what they came here for?" Amuro asked as destroyed the abominations like they were standing still. "Or who made things for that matter."

"Someone who likes zombie movies a bit too much?" Coop half joked as he used a massive chainsaw on the Death Army mechs.

Kaworu threw himself into the fight eagerly as these things felt completely and utterly foul and tainted to him in ways that made his blood boil. GD cells had that effect on him.

"Die!" Kaworu growled the dual chainsaw his Evangelion had worked extremely well on the Death Army.

"They feel wrong to Yuu Brain," Yuu remarked as he blasted several Death Army mecha. "Like they shouldn't exist!"

"Hime Brain feels the same way," Hime agreed.

"I think all our Brain Powerds agree on that," Lassie noted as he blasted a flying Death Army unit in the face.

"And the history books didn't cover anything like this?" Jamie asked Kiva. "Because I'm sure zombie driven mechs would be remembered."

"I really didn't pay attention and there is a long part of history that was missing," Kiva replied as she was trying to figure out what they were fighting exactly.

"That kind of scares me," Jamie muttered. "Even more things usually do."

In the distance Master Gundam watched. Master Asia chuckled softly seeing what the one in the red Rezel was doing. He wanted to see what the foe of that pathetic spirit was like in combat and this and whatever else had shown up definitely allowed him to get a good grasp on Harry Potter.

'I look forward to seeing that spirit get defeated again,' Master Asia thought to himself with a bemused expression.

While both Master Asia and Lord Voldemort were men who had picked new names for themselves, and definitely cut themselves off from the past Master Asia considered that ghost a complete joke.

Also Master Asia was trying to grasp what unique weapons and parts of their appearance the mecha of Londo Bell had for use in Death Army units to pretend to be them. Those units would cause fear and sow distrust for him. Master Asia and Devil Gundam weren't above using such tactics to win.

Then Shin Getter One struck a Death Army mech with a getter beam and things went a crazy. It was far more powerful than the Getter that had fought the Death Army before and the getter beam attack far more powerful.

Master Asia winced as the Getter team was sure to be a pain to deal with and the much stronger getter rays caused the GD cells to shatter like cheap glass hit by a semi. The same thing had happened on a smaller scale the last time, but this was far worse and much faster.

A counter for getter rays would need to be created, but that would take time and perhaps some fools to use as pawns as well. There wasn't exactly a lack of those around the Solar System that could be put to use for Devil Gundam's goals.

'This changes nothing really,' Master Asia mused to himself as he withdrew Master Gundam from the battlefield.

V-V-V

Gilliam Yeager considered his work never complete done really. He wondered what had made this Earth so desired by so many menaces.

Of course he also wondered if Tom Riddle was going to realize he was no longer the big fish in a small pond and instead a small fish in a massive pound. But that dark lord was not an issue this time.

Gilliam made his way to the Tsuwabuki household and knocked on the front door.

He saw Daiya's best friend and the new mech pilot's mother as the door opened. They clearly were disappointed to not see Daiya.

"I must ask one question," Gilliam remarked. "You both did understand our answer to Daiya before today was that we didn't know of whoever took his father. That we know of was the keywords in that. Now we hope that metal dragon he mentioned can at least answer who they are and what this is about."

Mrs. Tsuwabuki wasn't sure how to take that from one of the former Aggressors. Teachers and more were getting tired of Daiya talking about the metal dragon and monsters at sea. It seemed for Londo Bell they just hadn't met them and didn't know who they were.

"Also your son managed to get the respect of Sanger," Gilliam commented amused.

"Really?" Daiya asked behind Gilliam.

"Really," Gilliam replied. "However I think what you have to say and what I have to say require everyone to be sitting down."

Mrs. Tsuwabuki had a feeling this conversation was not going to be one she was going to like in the slightest.

She was right and she wished what her son said on Gaiking, and such was him just trying to cope with loss. A mech pilot being in the room and treating this like it was pretty normal for him worried her.

"What kind of parent would I be if I wanted you to pilot that Gaiking?" she asked.

"One I've seen a lot of," Gilliam remarked. "To discard their children or even worse to want to use them as tools. Though at least you aren't rejecting him like Amuro Ray was by his parents."

That hung in the air and caused a great deal of silence. It made it clear exactly how bad parents took their kids driving mecha. If they didn't force them to drive the mecha in the first place.

"That happening so often is why the rank of volunteer ensign was created for Londo Bell," Gilliam noted. "While the intent has not always been followed it was so teen pilots and such can be around their peers and keep their educational options open."

Akane Tsuwabuki was surprised to hear that. Not that it really made her want to see her son risk his life for a quest that might get him killed. Or worse find out that who wanted to save was already dead. Admittedly not from where everyone thought he died but still.

"We really don't want to anyone to end up like Seaguy," Gilliam noted.

"Seaguy?" Daiya asked.

"An associate of mine who was raised to be a soldier and it has left him really unable to deal with normal people," Gilliam admitted. He was sure that Mithral agent was going to stuck with Whispered that didn't understand what a real gun was. Or would figure out how dangerous Sousuke was before he had to deal with a force with giant robots.

"I don't care what anyone says," Daiya called out. "I will get my dad back!"

Gilliam smiled sadly. He wished Daiya luck on that.

He just hoped Daiya was not going to become a psychological nutcase by the time this was over. Or worse like Ryoma Nagare or Hayato Jin.

To Gilliam any of that was not as bad as Daiya ended up like he was before entering this dimension. Back under that old identity and the things he did. The things he still tried repent for in his own ways.

Akane looked like she was proud and extremely worried at the same time. She just hoped this won't be the death of her.

It wasn't exactly what Daiya had hoped for but he would take that. His father needed him, and he was going to save him! He also felt on top of the world.

Gilliam inwardly sighed as he got a call. It seemed things were going insane somewhere else now. He didn't even need his...curse and ability… to know Londo Bell was going to be called in to deal with that.

V-V-V

Seabook Arno felt like a rug had been pulled out from under him and that a chill had set into his limbs. He couldn't even blame adults as he doubted they had anything to do with the space monsters trying to wreck his home. At least he hoped that they didn't.

The Jegans and other mass produced mecha struggled to deal with the alien invaders. The ugly and nasty creatures were known to the Terran Republic forces, and it seemed were not related to the Mimetic Beasts. Or the Dinosaur Empire. Or Doctor Hell.

Basically all the usual suspects had nothing to do with it so far. That anyone was aware of anyway.

Though at the moment Seabook and his friends were trying to find a place to hide things were getting even uglier. Seabook had no idea how much weirder his life was soon going to be, and he'd find himself following a path similar to Amuro Ray.

An armored figure watched the carnage with amusement. He then knew things were about to get less boring.

It was hard to tell any expression on Tekkaman Dagger given his faceplate was in a word ruined. Circuits and more were exposed in the gash that covered his face.

"Took you long enough to come out Blade," Dagger growled.

Blade didn't bother with a quip and sliced a one of the Radam forces in half with his melee weapon.

"So going to be silent then Blade?" Dagger chuckled. "We'll see how long that lasts."

The pair clashed as Blade could feel that time wasn't on his side. Far too soon and if he didn't turn back he'd be nothing but a savage beast out to wreck everything. This compounded by the fact if he turned back they'd easily be able to kill him.

Blade then got bit into by one of the Radam shock troops and the fangs went in deep. Dagger then struck Blade repeatedly.

When Dagger was about to give the final blow the O'Neill Colony then violently shook.

Londo Bell had arrived and the Radam attacked.

The inhuman monsters got introduced to a wide variety of energy weapons.

"They aren't so tough," Ryoma remarked with his usual insane smile.

Harry then fired on Dagger along with everyone else.

Dagger dodged attacks by the various mecha with ease. Until he tried his luck with a newtype and Sayla nailed him head on. Dagger was stunned by that and realized even as enhanced he was to try to avoid fighting people with superior spacial awareness.

Kaworu groaned. Alien infested lillium were going to be very annoying for him.

"The things I put up with," he muttered.

Dagger then figured this was the best time to leave as he saw Megas sprout an insane amount of weapons.

"Hey did that armored guy on the ground turn into a guy?" Harry asked as Tekkaman Blade turned back to him while blacked out.

"We'll figure out who he is later," Mu commented.

Chapter notes

Kaworu Nagisa is from Neon Genesis Evangelion and is the Angel of Free Will Tabris. He intends to kill everyone when the time comes.

Sanger Zonvolt is from Super Robot Wars OG and is a pure badass.

Daiya Tsuwabuki is from Gaiking the Legend of Daiku Maryu. He wants to save his father from whatever took him.

Hayato Jin is from Getter Robo and is an insane psychopath.

Ryoma Nagare is from Getter Robo and is an insane psychopath.

Excellen Browning is from Super Robot Wars OG and is a skilled sniper.

Isamu Kurogane is from Go-Lion and is called Lance in Voltron.

Amuro Ray is from the original Gundam series and is a badass.

Akira Kogane is from Go-Lion as is known as Keith in Voltron.

Lulu is from Gaiking the Legend of Daiku Maryu. Garis is her father, but she isn't aware of that yet.

Mio Sasuga is from Super Robot Wars OG and can break the 4th wall if she wants to.

Puria Richardson is from Gaiking the Legend of Daiku Maryu. She is the tomboy pilot of the Stinger.

Coop is from Megas XLR and is chaos given form. Avoid fighting if you can.

Jun Huno is from Great Mazinger. She is not someone to take lightly.

Musashi Tomoe is from Getter Robo. He's insanely brave and not just insane.

Ryo Magami is from Mazinkaiser SKL and he is the ranged attack pilot of Mazinkaiser SKL.

Kyosuke Nanbu is from Super Robot Wars OG. He always takes the long odds.

Mari Illustrious Makinami is from Rebuild of Neon Genesis Evangelion. She appears nice but is really Ryoma Nagare with a candy shell.

Tetsuya Tsurugi is from Great Mazinger. He's an expert pilot, but also has a giant ego. Though unlike Asuka he has people willing to tell him to cut his egofest.

Irmgult "Irm" Kazahara is from Super Robot Wars OG. He's a letch and avoids hitting on girls that are crying on the inside or outside.

Lune Zoldark is from Super Robot Wars OG and the daughter of a man way into super robot wars anime. Hence why her mech looks like a giant girl in armor.

Sayla Mass is from the original Gundam series and is the sister of Char. She's a newtype and an ace pilot in her own right.

Nanga Silverly is from Brain Powerd and is the pilot of a biological mech.

Lassie Lundberg is from Brain Powerd and is pilot of a biological mech.

Yuu Isami is from Brain Powerd. His family is a disaster zone and he's likely the most stable of them. Which isn't that hard.

Hime Utsumiya is from Brain Powerd. She is the main heroine and is a woman with a big heart.

Ken Kaido is from Mazinkaiser SKL. He enjoys using bladed weapons on his foes.

Koji Kabuto is from Mazinger Z and pretty much the original super robot pilot.

Garis is from Gaiking the Legend of Daiku Maryu and is captain of Daiku Maryu. He covers up his entire body.

Kiva is from Megas XLR. She tried to send Megas back to a battle it could stop the Glorft. Things have not gone right for her since then.

Jamie is from Megas XLR. He is Coop's friend and a coward.

Master Asia is from G Gundam and an incredibly skilled martial artist.

Gilliam Yeager is from Super Robot Wars OG and is a dimension hopper. He is trying to make up for sins in his past.

Akane Tsuwabuki is from Gaiking the Legend of Daiku Maryu. She is Daiya's mother and she was never given a first name in the show.

Seabook Arno is from Gundam F91. He's the hero.

Tekkaman Dagger is from Tekkaman Blade and used to be close to Blade before he got taken over by aliens.

Tekkaman Blade is from Tekkaman Blade and isn't possessed by aliens, but has a time limit before he becomes a complete berserker.


	13. Chapter 13

At a glance Edward and Danielle Granger were a normal couple. They were successful dentists and had an extremely intelligent daughter. And yet there was more to it than that. Even more than their daughter learning how to use magic and them not sure exactly how backwater the British Wizarding Society was.

They merely disagreed exactly how many centuries it was in various regards to various issues.

There was a secret they held from even their daughter Hermione. They were Observers for the organization Celestial Being. And so far Harry Potter was their best source into Londo Bell and its inner workings.

Neither Granger felt whatever was going on around Harry was not good for him. Nothing made sense and they were sure that Hermione left things out of what happened to her at school. They had a feeling it was things that would make them want to see Gundams burn Hogwarts to the ground.

Though they would be the first to admit their objectivity didn't exist when it came to the safety and welfare of their daughter. Or when it came to various major Observers who they had this feeling had their own plans over those that were the goals of Celestial Being.

They had utterly no trust in Alejandro Corner or Laguna Harvey. They felt the pair paid just lip service to what Aeolia Schenburg intended. Also Alejandro's assistant for some reason scared the hell out them. There just was something about Ribbons Almark that felt like a predator to the pair and they could not place why they felt that way.

Though right now they were looking at the messages Harry had sent their daughter in their office/study. He wrote to her often and didn't seem to be holding back much in his e-mails. Which also explained why their daughter was freaking out and worried about Harry.

"I wonder how many people that 'Auror' is giving these to," Edward mused. "Or if she really is an Auror in the first place."

"Or the fact it was in books and not in classes our daughter learned the name of their police force,' Danielle noted.

"It seems actually teaching the basics of their society is too much for them," Edward grumbled. "Especially the children are at Hogwarts most of the year."

"Honey they are a bunch of scared possibly severely inbred people," Danielle commented. "I doubt half of them could even understand not everyone knows their unspoken rules of their subculture."

"I do struggle to understand how with glamors, polyjuice and such they are so what you see is what you get," Edward mused.

"I think that mindset is a common human failing," Danielle admitted.

"Perhaps," Edward said after a moment.

"And there also is the fact that someone placed Harry in a terrible place to grow up," Danielle noted.

"Yes I am sure Major Zonvolt won't just make things up," Edward remarked. "Given it looked to be what we thought last summer when we met Harry."

Neither of them failed to notice how Harry's clothes looked and extremely large they were. Though they couldn't ask about it as everything went crazy with Lockhart and then getting to see two grown men get into a fist fight in a book store.

"And of course Hermione had no idea who to ask to have Harry stay with us for the summer," Danielle groused. "Other than she was sure her school's headmaster wouldn't allow it."

"She still has yet to tell us why her school's headmaster is that important in what the students do during summer as that Lord of the Light doesn't mean anything," Edward groaned.

"At least she didn't try claiming total pacifism," Danielle remarked with an eyeroll as she considered that whole ideal completely stupid and unworkable in reality.

Edward was well aware of his wife's thoughts on that philosophy. She never hid her opinion on it nor would ever want to.

"Anyway," he said to change the subject. "It seems that three person Gundam Meisters team might have done some good as Harry's information on Londo Bell is quite interesting."

"And telling how much magic Londo Bell has encountered so far," Danielle snorted. "Telling how it involves more with the time sects of magic users doing the hard work keeping magic hidden."

"And I don't like that this 'Lord Voldemort' or Tom Riddle is such a scary figure to the United Kingdom Wizarding subculture when Londo Bell beat him up,' Ed sighed. "For a society all armed with lethal weapons are not winning me over."

"I'm sure a Gundam Meister could conquer it in a week," Danielle stated. "And that is if they were taking their time."

"I have a feeling they will be a bigger pain to the plan than anyone," Edward grumbled. "Ok maybe other than Corner and his assistant."

"I say they'd be more as they depend on their wands to do things instead of sleight of hand and guile," Danielle mused. "It seems altering reality just requires a stick and some dead animal parts than any meditation and spiritual learning."

"And I of course am wondering what Hogwarts is actually training them for beyond perhaps as a trade school," Ed groused.

"Definitely not manners," Danielle stated. "I mean that'd actually be useful so of course won't do that. Turning matches into sewing needles is so much more needed than knowing rules of conduct."

"Quite," Edward said with a bit of humor.

"Says so much they don't have a class to teach how to write essays yet ask for them all the time," Danielle sighed.

"And they clearly don't know Harry Potter in the slightest," Ed noted.

"Why would they let the reality of who he is interfere with their preconceived beliefs?" Danielle snarked. "That would mean he was a sentient being and not some concept or toy they could praise or mock at their whims."

"And I do wonder if he is getting any money on all the things they make of him," Edward pondered. "I have a feeling if he is no one is telling him about that."

"It seems telling Harry things isn't as much fun as watching him stumble without a clue," Danielle said bitterly. "If their chew toy actually understood things he might not be quite as funny."

"Says so much when the Londo Bell is more reasonable guardians than his own family," Edward remarked as he rubbed his forehead.

"One of our enemies is more trustworthy with teenagers and they sent them into battle," Danielle grumbled. "What is the universe coming to?"

"Teaching that Ron Weasley boy some tact," Edward commented. "Though if Hermione starts dating that boy I will get a Gundam Meister to help put some fear into him."

"And check for any influence as love potions are something they make in the sixth year potions class in Hogwarts," Danielle stated sharply. "Like nothing can go wrong with teenagers or staff able to get their hands on that or make their own."

"If he does and treats it like a normal thing I remove body parts," Ed growled.

The pair then took a deep breath.

"Perhaps we should try talking via e-mails to Harry," Danielle suggested. "Given he is one of our daughter's friends and we are sorry for not having him over for the summer."

"And that can explain why we know about things he's mentioned in previous letters," Edward said in agreement.

"And also see what Hermione has not told us or downplayed," Danielle commented. "And even worse things that school should have told us but given we aren't magical don't seem to matter to them."

"Pretty sure if the parents knew what went on there the headmaster would be fired in seconds no matter how beloved he is by most of the population," Edward noted.

"It is a boarding school," Danielle said with a snort. "They always have a bit of trouble and that's without magic, and incredibly massive building, and what seems to be a small staff added into the picture."

"Just hope all the teachers from the third year are a step up from that potions instructor," Ed mused. "Reading between the lines he sounds like some angry manchild more than a mature adult. And having the same emotional maturity as his students is not a plus here."

The pair really were not impressed with Professor Snape. Nor with the professor that had a growling book as the class textbook and no mention of how to handle it for the class on magical animals.

The pair of Observers really hoped mankind evolving to be more mature and able to deal alien life that hopefully wasn't more messed up than them would mean the subculture of wizards and witches their daughter was part of grew up.

Or that Hogwarts was reduced to rubble in a brawl between Londo Bell and whatever force they were fighting. They could live with getting their daughter out of there and find somewhere better run. It was a toss up at this point which option they wanted to see come true.

V-V-V

As Fonse Kagatie watched Zanscare's first Amalgam made mech in action he wondered if Amalgam specifically got sociopathic individuals for leadership. Every single major member he'd met such as Mr. Iron, Mr. Silver, and were completely and utterly without remorse.

Fonse doubted the Zanscare use of death for failures won't do anything to those Amalgam leaders. They won't fear it and probably consider it exactly the same way they handle things. Without that fear Amalgam likely wouldn't have a reason to show any loyalty to the Zanscare Empire.

Fonse didn't think maybe being that fatal on failure would be a problem if they needed an officer who somehow managed to avoid being killed. That such an officer would take things very personally and make that clear to everyone.

He'd make sure they all were dead and there never would be a second chance given to anyone.

'If Amalgam wasn't important for our mecha I'd never deal with them,' Fonse thought to himself.

But they needed to as the Abidgor was the best mobile suit the Zanscare Empire had made before working with Amalgam and it was considered unremarkable by the test pilots. Though they did intend to reuse the elements of it that did work later.

So the Zanscare Empire was stuck with Amalgam as their supplier for the moment. Especially...they... controlled the alien factories around Jupiter and definitely did not sure with the Jupiter Republic.

Also watching the Zoloat in action was Rau Le Creuset. He had formed ties with Amalgam among other groups for his plans. Mentally he wrote off getting ZAFT to swipe the Zoloat as the smaller mobile suit was a lot more advanced even the G-Cannon SNRI was testing.

'I think LOGOS attempt to get the market Anaheim Electronics has would be easy to reverse engineer,' Rau mused.

Rau wasn't one to waste time and he was sure the Zoloat was using Whispered tech. Likely tech made Mr. Silver himself got his hands on given he was Whispered. Rau also had a feeling Amalgam knew he was the one to impress to get PLANTS funds for their weapons.

Much like they knew Fonse Kagatie was the one controlling the purse strings of the Zanscare Empire.

In the cockpit of the Zolat Leonard Testarossa smirked as Le Creuset and Kagatie were open books to him. He doubted they'd last all that long. Gauron might outlast them and he wanted to die in the battlefield and not in a bed due to his cancer.

Still they had their uses for Amalgam...for the moment anyway. Plus it had been fun to design transformable mobile suits, and just go wild on mech designs.

"I do wonder if anyone thinking the other designs are outlandish will be laughing after fighting them," Leonard thought outloud. "Probably not."

Mr. Silver also wondered if Tau Dragon was going to call Amalgam for mecha over Anaheim Electronics. That he considered a toss up with that genetically screwed up bunch. He also considered it odd Doctor Kinhara hadn't joined Amalgam given he had the right personality for it.

Leonard then inwardly shrugged as it wasn't a loss to Amalgam to avoid that egomaniac and his long term plans. Which even now were still playing out and likely to be an annoyance for Londo Bell and their allies.

'Perhaps it will be useful for Amalgam and maybe it won't,' Leonard mused before throwing himself completely into showing what the Zolat could do.

The smaller mobile suit had heavy armor and was a bit slower than it could be, but it also had high energy output and the beam rifle was extremely effective on the various bits of armor set up as targets.

Leonard smirked slightly as they unleashed a swarm of Mobile Dolls. This was going to be a lot of fun for him.

The Zolat quickly flew in and used the beam saber on the Virgos as they not equipped for melee combat. It also dodged heavy fire from Virgos expertly.

Leonard didn't pull his punches and sliced off the head of a Gundam colored Virgo. He then to show off he could cut it in half before it hit the ground.

Fonse liked what he saw. The Zolat definitely was going to be a worthy mobile suit for the Zanscare Empire, and likely was just the start of a war machine that could threaten the Earth.

V-V-V

The still out cold unknown was watched by Londo Bell. He'd been taken to the Geo Front instead of a military hospital. Though if it was because they were worried what he'd do when he woke up or they didn't really care if wreck NERV's stuff was left open.

Of course the chief scientist and operations officer for NERV's Tokyo-3 base found this all interesting and kind of annoying as well. It annoyed the operations officer even more than the maze that was her workplace. Once more she got lost and had to be escorted around.

"Well he's recovered from his wounds," Doctor Ritsuko Akagi noted. "Perfectly other than that scar on his face. Which given what he had recovered from I am not sure what could cause him to keep scars."

"Not sure why they wanted a man able to turn into an armored killing machine to Tokyo-3," Captain Misato Katsuragi grumbled.

She felt NERV had enough problems with the Angels and didn't need what Londo Bell decided to bring in to add to that. Or that Londo Bell felt NERV could watch over their unknowns for them without any complaints. Unless the complaint department for Londo Bell was Ryoma Nagare or Hayato Jin. No one was going to try disagreeing face to face with those two unless they were suicidal and didn't have any desire for their death to be painless and likely quick either.

"They told me they thought it might be him using an AT Field," Doctor Akagi mused. "Glad someone respects my skills. And it is a theory worth exploring."

"And a reason to get even more involved with our operations too," Misato remarked. "And remind us that the Children are seconded to Londo Bell."

"And have that weird La Gias pilot talk to us," Ritsuko sighed. "Even they don't know who SF Debris is or why she keeps telling the First Child to keep her clothes on."

"She says far weirder things to me," Misato groaned as she rubbed her forehead as she recalled those complete insane comments. "And given it seems talking pets are what they give mech pilots I don't want to visit La Gias."

"They let a mentally unbalanced person build the mecha from there we've encountered," Ritsuko noted. Which actually was true as the one who made them had a second personality/her twin sister inside her.

Misato avoided rolling her eyes at her best friend not believing in the La Gias mecha had magical spirits in them. At this point Misato wasn't going to rule out magic possibly being real. Also the talking animals Mio and Masaki had confused the hell out of Ritsuko. She wasn't sure how they could be made, but that animals were able to hold an intelligent conversation so the familiars were something she couldn't avoid being real. At least not after talking to five of them.

"And speaking of mentally unbalanced it seems the Jetalone 'mobile dolls' have been replaced by a 'tame' Getter," Doctor Akagi grumbled. "One powered by plasma energy and not getter radiation."

"And they didn't let Professor Saotome do the picking for the pilots?" Captain Katsuragi inquired. "Or that maniac genius Doctor Shikishima."

"Worse actually," Ritsuko commented. "Hayato Jin is doing the legwork for getting the pilots of this watered down Getter."

"People put a lot of trust in a guy who instead of playing video games went and tried to conquer Japan once," Misato noted. "Or something like that."

"Professor Saotome also took him under his wing as his protege," Ritsuko said shivering slightly. "In being a scientist and building Getters."

"Great," Misato said after a moment. "I just hope Asuka never tries annoying him or Ryoma Nagare."

"And who knows what sort of maniacs Hayato Jin will gather for a new Getter team," Ritsuko mused.

"At least _he_ won't be driving one," Misato stated sharply.

"He who?" Doctor Akagi asked. "There are a lot of men I don't want ever piloting a Getter."

"Coop," Misato replied.

Ritsuko went silent for a moment. The infamous pilot of Megas might actually be able to make MAGI burst into flames as it crashed. Or turn Third Impact into something so completely different than anyone planned or thought possible. She didn't think that force of chaos limited himself on what he could do.

"Yes he would be terrible to drive a Getter," the bottle blonde remarked. "Even though I am sure he loves that mech he has and doesn't want to pilot a Getter."

"Not sure how even he can use it," Misato muttered as she had seen the inside of the cockpit of Megas. She couldn't imagine anyone else able to control the extremely powerful super robot.

"I guess insanity," Ritsuko commented.

"I just hope Asuka doesn't try talking about how Evangelion 02 is better than Megas," Misato sighed. "There is no way that conversation would go well."

"The Second Child and many pilots in Londo Bell having a conversation would not go well," Doctor Akagi noted. "The factors as to why might be different but the end result would be the same and not what we need or desire."

"And the fact they'd all think she was like the pilot of Great Mazinger only even more arrogant won't help things," Misato said softly.

Ritsuko inwardly wondered how insane those two pilots meeting would be. Both arrogantly believing their mech to be a superior unit and their massive pride in their abilities as a pilot. There was no way it'd be peaceful or calm. They'd probably need a medical team to patch both of them up afterward.

"So exactly how insane is that whole world within the core of the Earth thing?" Captain Katsuragi then asked referring to what Londo Bell had learned from the masked captain of a giant dragon shaped ship. The Daiku Maryu if she recalled the name right.

"I think they believe it to be in the core of the Earth and is more like whatever ties La Gias to the Earth," Ritsuko Akagi explained. "It likely is a subspace pocket dimension than inside the planet like the Dinosaur Empire is."

"Just as long you explain to them their science is wrong and not me," Misato half joked with her friend..

"Of course there is the fact that Londo Bell was willing to trust a group without hearing the other side," Ritsuko mused.

"Rits the other side was invading the surface and tried to wreck a city," Misato pointed out. "That pretty much makes it clear who the good guys are in this."

"It still is another distraction from the Angels," Ritsuko groused. "And another reason to have NERV made nothing more than a part of Londo Bell."

The Dead Sea Scrolls were extremely incomplete and that threat after threat showed up showed that. Of course Ritsuko wondered what else they'd end having thrown at them as more and more changes were needed to make their plans work.

It made Ritsuko wonder what other military projects designed to deal with alien invaders were around and if finding out what they intended to fight would allow NERV to be ahead of the curve and take some measure of control. That would allow NERV to be able to take charge instead of Londo Bell.

Doctor Akagi nearly shivered thinking about what Professor Denton's message into space was going to bring. There was no way races that would destroy the Earth won't use it. That so far it merely had that Go-Lion team get to Earth wasn't encouraging. It made her instead wonder when the other shoe was going to drop. She imagined it to be an Evangelion sized shoe doing an orbital drop on them.

'Of course there's also that Galra Empire the Go-Lion talk about,' Ritsuko thought to herself. 'A barbaric despot and his star nation out to conquer if only for amusement.'

"And of course I'm not sure how Tokyo-3 got made where they are holding the Gundam Fight," Misato grumbled. "We didn't need that problem on top of Angels."

"Nor the fact that it seems the officials are counting killing Angels in their game," Ritsuko sighed.

"Really?" Misato inquired. "They want to include a threat to all human life as a target in their insane game?"

"Have you met some of those pilots?" Ritsuko replied. "Like the one that shoved his Gundam's glowing fist through Evangelion 01's head."

That was something that was hard to forget. And they still weren't aware who drove that dragon mech and what their problem was. It was something that annoyed Misato as it was hard to plan for things when no one had any idea why someone was attacking them with a giant robot. The fact they hadn't attacked again didn't help her nerves. When mechs and their pilots were quiet tended to be when they getting ready to cause the most trouble.

"In any case we got any idea who our sleeping beauty is?" Misato asked.

"Almost as he has a twin brother," Ritsuko Akagi admitted. "If he will admit which one he is I have no idea. Their family went missing exploring the outer solar system."

"Says a lot when we know more about other star systems than anything beyond Jupiter," Misato mused.

"And sure to involve things that want to kill us all," Ritsuko muttered. "Because why won't it?"

Misato shrugged.

"Yeah that's kind of what I have to deal with every single day," Captain Katsuragi stated bluntly.

"That explains the heavy drinking to some degree," Ritsuko commented.

Misato had to resist sticking her tongue out at that.

Ritsuko then realized there was another problem with members of Londo Bell around. One that could be a nightmare for everyone. Or even worse cause MAGI to burst into flames trying to figure out what had caused it to happen.

"The last thing we need is the Evangelions customized by Coop and that Junk Guild friend of his," Ritsuko stated."Their creative and insane work might be somewhat acceptable on mobile suits, but Evangelions are far more complex and I don't want one able to go beserk and able to match Wing Zero in firepower."

"Everyone with an organic mech has been keeping them far away from their machines," Misato informed her friend. "That is the same fear they all have."

"Good," Ritsuko said relieved.

"Surprised you aren't trying to understand how the technology in Megas works," Misato commented.

"The supposed future technology?' Ritsuko said with bemusement. She like Misato didn't believe that Megas had come from the future. Though it did raise the question of why a giant robot was buried in a junkyard in New Jersey.

The pair then entered the commissary and saw a sight that Misato liked and Ritsuko knew Gendo would utterly hate. Shinji interacting with the various younger pilots of Londo Bell and clearly enjoying himself. Along with the younger pilots were the SRX team. The pair didn't even notice the female Section 2 agent that seemed to be keeping an eye on the Third Child.

Though they both wondered who gave Masaki Andoh directions as he'd been rumored to get lost on a guided tour. It might have been Koji Kabuto or Sayaka Yumi as were among group of teen pilots.

They also wondered who had dragged Canard Pars to this get together as the so called failed Ultimate Coordinator wasn't especially social. Doctor Akagi wondered exactly what made Pars a failure and what was considered a successful 'ultimate" coordinator would be like. Of course that also would require someone able to understand Doctor Hibiki's genetic modifications.

There also was Yuu Isami who was the son of a pair of imfamous scientists who studied the entity known as Orphan and part of the organization known as the Reclaimers. Plus he had a sister that seemed to want to be called something other than her real name. Of course her real name also meant "good child" so one could understand her forcefully wanting to be called a different name.

Ritsuko actually liked talking to Yuu as his knowledge of organic mecha known as Brain Powerds and Grand Chers was quite in depth and he had proven that those mecha were not Angel based at all. Whatever Orphan was it did not come from the Earth.

'It is a pity that Third Impact likely will happen before I could have a chance to study Orphan,' Doctor Akagi thought sadly. 'Though I think the Reclaimers sound more like a nuthouse than a functional society.'

The pair noticed the teens listening to Masaki as he was discussing things he'd come across as he tended to go around the world repeatedly to get anywhere. Even Kikunosuke Abashiri wasn't being snarky and just listened.

"And I keep seeing this big blue robot on an island that isn't on any maps," Masaki then said. "Not sure what it is to be honest."

"I'm sure we'll encounter it some time," Harry shrugged.

"Probably," Ryusei Date said as he also shrugged. "I just hope it or whoever pilots it is friendly."

"Yes it would not nice to not to have to find out first hand what it can do," Rai admitted.

"But we'll deal with it if it comes to that,' Koji Kabuto said with a grin.

Kaworu wondered if that was what the GAIL corporation called the Humanoid. He figured that probably was what Masaki had seen. It actually amused him that all that secrecy and power could not keep a Masaki away as he got lost and flew around the planet.

'And GAIL so arrogant in their power they are unaware SEELE knows all about them and their secrets,' Kaworu mused. 'I wonder if they feel they would do better than the Romefeller Foundation against Londo Bell and their allies.'

The Angel of Freewill found it very interesting that LOGOS, GAIL, Barton Foundation, and other powers didn't seem to care Londo Bell had managed to destroy the Romefeller Foundation. A power that once was incredibly influential and nearly controlled the Earth, and now was nothing more than a footnote in history.

True that the group of disgruntled and completely ditching the "total pacifism" nonsense space colonists called White Fang had been the ones to kill the leader of the Romefeller Foundation and start the rapid decline. But after that Londo Bell had a large impact on dismantling the Romefeller Foundation and the leaderless OZ. It was part of why Raidiese Branstein's brother Elzam still had to use an alias a year later.

'It is like they are trying to ignore Londo Bell and it won't hurt them,' Kaworu inwardly mused. 'I do hope I can see them burn to ashes before I unite with Father.'

"You really get around," Mari commented as Masaki's insanely bad sense of direction was well known. And also the whole La Gias thing as well.

"We live interesting lives meow," Kuro admitted.

"So is your owl going to talk as well?" Shinji asked Harry as he'd brought Hedwig with him.

"I don't believe she can," Harry shrugged.

"It won't be the first time an animal started talking," Rai stated.

"It never gets old seeing the shocked expressions meow," Shiro admitted.

"Why am I not surprised?" Aya Kobayashi commented.

"I never imagined such a thing could happen," Yuu stated.

"You get used to weird things after awhile," Sayaka said with a shrug.

"It's part of the job," Koji remarked.

"You are also are the pair who fights a guy who does insane stuff to his minions," Captain Katsuragi noted. "And who I never want to get his hands on an Angel or an Evangelion."

"The Reclaimers also don't want him to find a Brain Powerd or a Grand Cher," Yuu added.

"A wise decision," Kaworu noted. "I assume it came from the actual leader of the Reclaimers and not from the rank and file."

"Very likely that is true," Yuu admitted after a moment.

"I'd run him over with my bike before I let Doctor Hell touch Iron Z," Kikunosuke commented. "Same with Baron Ashura and Count Brocken."

"Is it true that Boss is your cousin?" Harry inquired.

Kikunosuke nodded. "And of course I know his real name, but he likes being called Boss."

"And amazed that pile of scrap he has even worked," Ritsuko mused. "Before those two maniacs got their hands on it to improve it."

"Coop and Lowe do good work," Koji grinned.

"We are sure he's not a Child like us right?' Arado Balanga stage whispered to Seolla in reference to Shinji.

"No he isn't," Seolla Schweizer sighed as she had to tell him yet again.

"Oh," Arado said after a moment. "Then why would anyone want to refer to pilots like that after what happened to us?"

"Don't look at me," Misato groaned. "I didn't come up with the name."

"Nor did I," Doctor Akagi informed them.

"I never heard of you guys before meeting you," Mari remarked. "Had no idea those Gaia Sabers were also called Children."

"You'd think they'd have known to not annoy the Getter team,' Seolla muttered.

"Very sure I shouldn't be eating when finding out what they did," Harry noted.

"Pretty much," Arado agreed. "Even I didn't want to eat when I found out."

"Given the small fortress of plates you have around you makes that sound even worse," Misato noted.

"I have a friend that enjoys eating," Harry said looking at the plates. "Not sure he could eat quite that much but he probably could eat as much as Musashi. He also rather have visited Las Vegas than Egypt."

"Just as long as he didn't try to beat Coop and Koji," Aya remarked.

"You needed a strong stomach to watch them eat," Rai noted.

Koji just shrugged at that comment. Sayaka groaned softly.

"You didn't have to agree with them so easily you glutton," Sayaka muttered.

Seolla gave Sayaka a commiserating look. She knew her pain extremely well.

Mio grinned widely at Captain Katsuragi. Misato wondered what insanity would come out of the teen pilot's mouth this time.

"I'm surprised you haven't tried getting a talking cat of your own," Mio commented.

Misato had no idea what to say to that. The other Londo Bell pilots just ignored it as Mio was kind of strange even by their standards.

"Is it true that they will try to reactivate Evangelion 00 soon?" Canard asked. "So I can make sure my Hyperion is ready to fight it if it goes crazy again."

Doctor Ritsuko Akagi barely avoided making a face at that. Somehow she wasn't surprised the Londo Bell forces knew about what happened in the Evangelion 00's first test. She also knew they all considered the First Child's history being erased and lost to be a load of crap. She was thankfully they hadn't figured out what the First Child actually was.

'Not that I expect them to actually care in the slightest what she is,' Ritsuko mused.

"What?" Shinji gasped in surprise. "They have another Evangelion on site?"

"They really don't tell you anything do they?" Canard remarked.

"Not really," Shinji sighed. "I've learned more through Londo Bell than with NERV."

"I know the feeling," Harry said sympathetically. He felt the same way with Sirius teaching him things about the Wizarding World than Hogwarts had. At this point Sirius wondered what all those galleons paid to go to Hogwarts went to.

"For your information yes we are reactivating Evangelion 00," Captain Katsuragi nearly snapped. "Though we don't believe there will be any problems."

"This time," Canard remarked. "Surprised you haven't tried getting that nutcase Saotome Labs has to work on Evangelions."

Doctor Akagi looked him dead in the eye. "Over my dead body are they letting Doctor Shikishima look at the Evangelions let alone work on them."

Canard smirked at that. "At least I won't have to worry about what insane weapon of the day he's made being bolted onto an Evangelion."

"I'd rather have Doctor Shikishima look over you than those idiots that I doubt could figure out genetic enhancements that 'raised' you," Ritsuko then noted. "Him I expect between making new weapons to get how to replicate Doctor Hibiki's work. Or at least that nut would understand what he was looking."

Canard went very silent for a moment. Everyone tensely hoped that he won't try stabbing her with any utensil he could get his hands on. Kuro and Shiro ran under a table to get out of the way. Harry also wondered if he was going to tell Mrs. Weasley about another teen mech pilot she'd want to adopt.

"Maybe they should have asked him for help then," Pars nearly growled.

Captain Katsuragi wondered if the hot headed leader Katrina Tarask of Octo Squad was a good or bad influence on Canard. And also if Londo Bell tried to gather every single teen with a mech into their forces. It won't surprise her if that was the case.

Shinji silently wondered if he'd keep seeing people that topped him in having things suck for them. At this point his father being a manipulative jerk was not the worst thing. Which actually disturbed Shinji a great deal.

"So they going to give Penpen a mech?" Masaki then asked. "I mean they let a dog pilot Pasture King."

"I thought that was a rumor," Misato admitted after a moment.

"We've seen it in action," Kuro commented. "It is real."

"I was kind of shocked as well," Canard added as he recalled the time Octo Squad worked with Texas Mack. That was a kind of a crazy day for him.

Yuu just shook his head. The Reclaimers never had an animal try to pilot a Grand Cher. Which said a great deal about the Pasture King mech.

"We aren't giving Penpen a mech," Ritsuko said sharply. The Americans had to be insane thinking having the King family dog pilot the horse mech partner for Texas Mack was a good idea.

'Then again they also went for a cowboy theme mech in the first place,' the bottle blond scientist mused. 'Sanity was not a requirement or they wanted something that was as out there as a Gundam fight mobile suit.'

"That's...out there," Harry said as he took in a dog drove a mech. "Even by my standards. I mean a dog driven mech?"

"People do strange things," Yuu Isami commented. "Some way stranger than others."

"Sounds interesting to me," Kikunosuke remarked.

"After some of the things that happened at Paradise Academy I can see why you won't be surprised by that," Kaworu noted.

Harry wondered if that place could top Hogwarts in crazy.

"Now do any of you have any idea why Londo Bell is dumping people that can become human sized war machines on us?" Captain Kurasagi asked.

"Would you rather have him in the hands of someone else?" Kaworu inquired. He knew SEELE and Supreme Commander Ikari were such control freaks that they won't want anything like that where they couldn't see it.

"Not really," Doctor Akagi replied. Who knew what any organization would do with such a person. Or how much they'd enrage him and learn first hand what Mr. Aiba could do. Though rumor was the Space Knights intended to get involved.

Which to Ritsuko was basically Londo Bell moving the guest over to hands they trusted a lot more when the time came. Though given what Gendo intended to do was actually pretty wise.

"Anyway," Sayaka stated to change the subject. "Will the Glory Stars be on hand for the Evangelion activation test?"

"We might as well invite Wing Zero and the Gundam Fight group if we do," Misato commented. "Though the test is not being held near the windmill that one of them is hiding as."

"The Gundam Fight is odd," Harry commented. "Like they consider making their Gundams as strange as they can possible be and still be effective in combat."

"I know someone that really enjoys it," Shinji admitted. "Kensuke is kind of...obsessed with military gear, mecha, and more."

"So if you told him you knew Ryoma you'd need to give him a bag to breath into?" Canard asked. "Or met Koji here?"

"Or you," Shinji admitted to the coordinator. "You are a member of Octo Squad and actually famous in Londo Bell fan circles."

Canard looked shocked he was considered famous. Though he bitterly mused that the true Ultimate Coordinator would be more famous if he was driving a mech as part of Londo Bell. Which confused him that Kira Yamato was not really doing anything out of the ordinary. If anything Carard was rather jealous of success of Doctor Hibiki's project was living a normal life and not having been told he was a failure. Though it was odd he was an engineering student like Amuro Ray had been.

'Why did that one guy want me to kill Kira Yamato when he's not actually doing anything that'd rub in my face how perfect he is?' Canard mused. 'At this point I'm not even sure if Kira would know he is the Ultimate Coordinator. Hard to become the real Ultimate Coordinator when killing the real one when the guy wouldn't have any idea what is going on.'

Canard doubted killing someone who didn't even know about the whole thing would make him feel any better or whole. It also lead to wonder if even if Kira Yamato did know if killing him would make him feel any better.

"Really he knows that much about us?" Mari asked.

"He's knowledgeable and very..excitable," Shinji sighed. "I think Coop had to pick him up for the last Angel fight, but I'm afraid to ask. He'd probably tell me way more than I ever wanted to know about Coop."

Ritsuko almost broke into a cold sweat thinking what a Coop trained or befriended Fourth Child would cause in Evangelion 03. She'd seen the reports on S-Force and having to deal with the mess Coop had left there.

Though part of it was the fact the holographic mentor of S-Force and that S-Force member unable to speak anything that could be understood on Earth appeared in Misato's apartment and told everyone.

'That...man… just worries me,' Ritsuko thought to herself. 'And what might happen when he gets bored and starts attacking everyone.'

The thought of Coop turning evil scared her deeply. It could be possibly the worst possible event to happen to them all. All that power and someone focused on destruction instead of it happening by accident was frightening.

She just hoped they'd all be killed by Third Impact before something that horrible could be unleashed. Better to be dead then killed by Coop gone the way of several members of the Getter team.

Misato was unaware of her friend's dark thoughts and sat down with the teen pilots. She hoped Canard would behave himself as she was sure he'd be on her before she could draw her gun. She had nothing against coordinators, but this guy had a few screws loose and able to cause a lot of damage if he wanted to.

"Now is it true that the Second Child is about as crazy as Canard?" Kaworu inquired.

"Hey!" Canard snarled.

Captain Katsuragi sighed. "Asuka is not easy to work with. Especially people that don't think much of her production model Evangelion."

"She doesn't think that thing can beat Megas does she?" Harry asked.

"Rits and I just had a similar conversation about that," Misato admitted. "Somehow I'm sure she gets that a lot."

"Seriously does she think she could fight Coop and win?" Masaki inquired.

The silence they got was worrying. Extremely worrying. Misato frankly wasn't sure if Asuka would believe that or not. She hoped not dearly as Megas could go through an AT field due to having some sort of shielding in it.

"I don't think I could fight Coop and win," Shinji said softly.

"You aren't insane," Mio remarked. 'Unlike evil Abe who runs this place."

"So the Commander gets that joke and I get worse," Misato grumbled.

"Evil Abe?" Shinji said trying to understand.

"He was reconstituted in an evil log cabin," Mio joked.

"Right," the Third Child said after a moment.

"You have no idea what she's talking about either do you?" Yuu commented.

"Pretty much," Shinji said in agreement.

Mio didn't seem really to mind they were confused. If anything she was reading a shonen manga with a smile on her face. Harry tried to think what Mio and Luna have a conversation would be like and it just gave him a headache.

Harry had no idea what the other reading material Mio like to get was.

Kaworu was working hard to avoid glaring at Mio as he still desired to kill her first when he showed his true colors to Londo Bell.

Phones then rang and Harry got to see a giant rock had come out of the ground and a giant skull shape ship landed and letting out monsters.

Kaworu barely avoided turning paler as he really didn't need the problem that stone and that force represented. It was something he rather stayed sealed away and not being a problem for him and his plans. Though it seemed his desires were not being listened to on that.

Yuu got a bad feeling about the whole thing. He doubted Yuu Brain was going to like this any more than he was. And that there would be yet another problem to drive Orphan into the background which was likely how the Reclaimers would want it. At least the ones that understood getting Londo Bell's attention was counter to their goals.

Doctor Akagi wondered what logic defying mess just hit the Earth this time. She also pondered what weird giant robot or robots that would be made part of Londo Bell because of this. Because of course there would be more giant robots joining Londo Bell because of this.

Misato just looked and wondered who this bunch was. Besides being trouble of course as that much was obvious from the destruction they were causing. The dragon/insect themes of the mecha looked menacing and their actions were to wreck everything.

"And please follow me Masaki," Harry stated. "We need your help and not you lost and finding that blue robot a few times."

"Fine," Masaki muttered.

V-V-V

Londo Bell hauled ass to the latest disaster zone and found a giant mech on hand having trouble with a dragon themed similar unit.

Ryu Doruku learned the hard way to not ignore those other units as his bio armor got nearly run through by a massive sword.

Sanger was impressed that someone dodged that.

"They might actually be a challenge," Ryu mused. He had no idea Sanger had the exact same thoughts on the matter.

In the Liger Ken Taiga was actually glad for the help. Not that he'd ever admit that out loud to anyone if had any say in it. That he wasn't sure if Liger could even tap into communication systems to talk to them also made it easier for him to avoid having to say anything on that matter.

"Liger Slash!" Ken called out as he used a sword to attack the Maruyo Doll.

He didn't have much better luck than Sanger as the Maruyo Doll dodged to the left and out of the way of his sword.

"Fool this…" Ryu said as he felt something that should be long dead. Devilman slammed the bio armor mech into the ground.

"Figures this bunch would come back," Devilman remarked. "Especially now."

"A devil helping the humans?" Ryu gasped in surprise.

"I get that a lot," Devilman admitted. He then blasted Maruyo Doll with a blast of energy from his hands.

"Rocket Punch!" Koji called out and hit the Maruyo Doll in the face with a rocket fist.

"It doesn't matter how many of you there are," Ryu remarked with a slight smile. "I will destroy you all!"

Ryoma snorted in amusement at that bravado. He was going to enjoy beating the crap out of that guy.

Yuu Brain blasted one of the insectoid minions with an energy blast from the blade it had as a weapon.

"You don't like them at all do you Yuu Brain?" Yuu asked.

The Hyperion then slammed into the dragon-like bio armor with the force field up. The sword of the Maruyo Doll did nothing as it struck the force field.

"Nice try," Canard laughed.

Ryu growled at that and tried harder to break the barrier. Yet no matter what he did the barrier would not falter.

Harry found himself fighting a weird hairy mech sized being with a normal human sized face on top of a mouth with sharp teeth massive fangs. He was sure it was a higher ranking being than the insectoids. He was sure a normal Rezel would be completely outmatched. Thankfully he had no ordinary Rezel after the work Coop and Lowe put into it.

Dor Army was indeed one of the four generals and quite annoyed that more than that one bio armor was fighting against them. Humans actually were able to fight them and were not losing.

Dor Army then tried to crush the red mech attacking him, and it easily moved out of the way of his attack.

Harry responded by introducing Dor Army to his pretty much standard mega beam launcher. He never used the lighter beam rifle to be honest. Though he was aware that weapon could also be used as a beam saber.

"You will have to do better than that human!' Dor Army growled.

Harry got out one of the mega beam sabers and Dor Army thought perhaps he should avoid taunting the humans as he saw the massive blade of light.

Harry managed to avoid calling out chesto like Sanger would as he sliced into Dor Army with his mega beam saber. Yet whatever the being was he was made of stern stuff and not cut in half by the Coop and Lowe amped up weapon.

Still Dor Army intended to avoid being struck by that weapon ever again. The wound it left hurt and was to leave one nasty scar he won't forget.

'Yet why does that blue and flame covered mech scare me far more?' Dor Army pondered.

Speaking of Coop, Megas then leaped off the massive stone to bodyslam the Maruyo Doll.

"I need to do something like that," Ken Taiga remarked in awe of how completely awesome that looked to him.

"Get off…" Ryu growled trying to lift Megas off his bio armor. Yet Megas didn't budge an inch no matter how much he tried.

Megas then got up and Ryu was blasted with the twin cannons on Russel's Gespenst. As Ryu tried to gut the Guncannon-like version of the Gespenst he was struck by a pair of tomahawks by Shin Getter 1.

To follow that up Rai used the cannons on R-2, and Aya gave him cover fire with the R-3. The Maruyo Doll weathered the attack and Ryu was getting more and more frustrated by his performance.

Iron Z hit the Maruya Doll with a Breast Fire. Kikunosuke grinned as it knocked the bio armor back and nearly off its feet.

Sanger then let loose on the Maruya Doll with the chest based Hyper blaster of his Grungust Type 0.

Amuro Ray in Nu Gundam showed the invaders why it was a bad idea to invade Earth as he sliced through Dragon Knights like they were made out of warm butter.

"Change Getter 2," Ryoma called out and the trio of planes reformed into Shin Getter 2.

Hayato then moved like lightning and shredded the Dragon Knights with Shin Getter 2's massive drill. He gleefully enjoyed his work.

"We're going to need something stronger to deal with all this," Ryu snarled. Who knew humans would have something effective? Also the one unit that had changed forms was kind of creeping him out and he wasn't sure why.

Kaworu then attacked Maruyo Doll with his dual chainsaw. He wondered if he was overestimating how dangerous this bunch was without their sealed leader around to make them more powerful. He revised that as the Maruyo Doll's sword was able to block the devastating chainsaw.

"Not bad," Kaworu remarked.

The Dragon Knights were not as impressive as they were crushed by the leader of Octo Squad with her made for melee and Jet Magnum attack Gespenst. Katrina Tarask smirked as she tore through the insect-like forces.

"And they want to make Octo Squad bigger than three units," Sanger noted.

"Not sure that's a good or bad thing," Amuro admitted. "Nor am I sure who else they'd add to that unit."

"I can hear you," Katrina growled as she violently crushed more Dragon Knights.

Russel focused on watching his CO's back and giving her coverfire. It was pretty much second nature for the man by now. He would wonder who would be made part of Octo Squad later. He also avoided Arado's Huckebein coming through.

It said a lot that Coop and Lowe hadn't done any upgrades to Arado's mech. Even they weren't quite sure what he'd cause and do.

Masaki was used to seeing that and let Dor Army have it with a Cosmic Nova. The general screamed in pain as the green beams of energy struck him. Seolla then shot Dor Army in the head with her g-railgun.

Dor Army's human sized face was missed by the shot, but there was a nasty wound where she hit him.

Jushin Liger punched Dor Army in the face and knocked him to the ground. Ken wasn't going to let Londo Bell do all the work.

Dor Army then was struck with rocket punches from Iron Z and Mazinger Z.

"We need a bigger army," Dor Army groaned in pain.

"Yes you do," Devilman mused before punching Dor Army in the massive head wound he had.

Dor Army let out a screamed in pain.

"I don't think we'll need to merge to deal with this," Ryusei commented as the R-1 was shredding Dragon Knights.

Coop slammed his head on a massive button and fired off a barrage of missiles. Dragon Knight parts flew everywhere after that.

Mazinkaiser SKL took advantage of the confusion and destruction Megas caused and opened fire with the pair of pistols.

Ryu growled as this wasn't going well for them. That devil and his allies were stronger than they imagined.

A blue light then struck the floating stone and in a flash of light it was gone. Like it had never been there in the first place.

"Getter Beam!" Ryoma called out and struck the massive skull shaped ship the invaders were using.

"No point in making it easy for them to get away," Hayato noted.

"Agreed," Sanger remarked.

Sayaka let the massive skull shaped ship have it with iron cutter missiles. Nu Gundam then unleashed hell with its funnels on the skull ship. The Maruyo Doll made a break for it and tried to keep Londo Bell from doing further damage to the skull ship.

To say the invaders ran with their tails between their legs was an understatement. Dor Army growled as he was going to get revenge for this defeat.

"Another day, and another new volunteer ensign for Londo Bell," Ken Kaido remarked as he looked at Jushin Liger.

"Me?" Ken Taiga gasped.

"Pretty much," Harry remarked.

"Wow," Ken said in surprise as he wasn't sure how to take that.

"I wonder if those losers will be as easy next time?" Ryoma grinned in his usual savage way.

"I'm sure they'll want to do better given the beating their egos took," Hayato noted.

"True," Ken Kaido agreed. "They were rather pathetic."

"They won't try to make that mistake next time," Sanger stated. "And they will be far more angry."

"Fun," Ryoma chuckled.

Harry had a funny feeling Ryoma also wound enjoy fighting man sized spiders. Which also would make Hagrid cry.

V-V-V

Euzeth Gozzo considered who he had been before reawakening unimportant beyond his being able to teleport was extremely useful.

Yet even with that power he was unable to find them. The accursed SRX team existed but he was unable to find the Originator. The one called Igram Prisken. Nor was Bet Balshem anywhere he looked.

What happened to them? Where were they? He needed answers and pawns to use.

Euzeth Gozzo teleported away in frustration.

V-V-V

Chapter Notes

Alejandro Corner is from Gundam 00 and is an Observer for Celestial Being. Given he plans on killing all the Observers in the series the Grangers right to not trust him at all.

Laguna Harvey is from Gundam 00 and is an Observer for Celestial Being. He supplies the Gundam Trinity with their gear and intends to sell a mobile suit able to fight them. He gets killed in the series by a psychopath.

Aeolia Schenburg is from Gundam 00 and is the founder of Celestial Being. Thought dead, but he's really been in stasis for a very long time.

Ribbons Almark is from Gundam 00 and is a very angry and vengeful being.

Fronze Kagatie is from Gundam Victory and the true head of the Zanscare Empire. He is from Jupiter and likely behind the Zanscare Empire's policies on defeat as the Jupiter nation he is from is exactly the same on matters.

Rau Le Creuset is from Gundam SEED. A clone that wishes to see the world burned to cinders and humanity dead.

Leonard Testarossa is from Full Metal Panic. He is codenamed Mr. Silver as one of the major figures in Amalgam, and is also one of the Whispered. Like all major Amalgam members he's got no morals to speak of.

Ritsuko Akagi is from Neon Genesis Evangelion and is very deep in the plans of Gendo Ikari.

Misato Katsuragi is from Neon Genesis Evangelion and the only high ranked member of NERV actually trying to do their stated mission of saving the world.

Ryoma Nagare is from Getter Robo. He's a brutal psychopath and badass.

Hayato Jin is from Getter Robo. He's a brutal psychopath and badass.

Coop is from Megas XLR. A force of chaotic nature that is never to be used for subtle tasks.

Masaki Andoh is from Super Robot War Original Generation. Can easily get lost, has a pair of talking cat familiars, and pilots the Cybuster.

Koji Kabuto is from Mazinger Z. He's pretty much the mold many super robot pilots was made from.

Sayaka Yumi is from Mazinger Z. She wonders how she puts up with all the insanity some days.

Canard Pars is from Gundam SEED X Astray. He is a supposedly "failed" Ultimate Coordinator, yet no one has ever figured out exactly in what way he is that from the success.

Yuu Isami is from Brain Powerd. His family has issues, and he wishes for a giant organic being to not rise and end all life on Earth as it leaves the planet.

Kikunosuke Abashiri is from Mazinger Angels. Pilot of the Iron Z and very willing to fight dirty to win.

Ryusei Date is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation. He is a mecha fanboy living the dream and finding out reality doesn't always match the dream.

Raidiese "Rai" Branstein is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation. He is pilot of the R-2 and has a metal hand.

Kaworu Nagisa is from Neon Genesis Evangelion. He is one of the Angels NERV is supposed to fight, and likely the most together Evangelion pilot.

Mari Illustrious Makinami is from Neon Genesis Evangelion Rebuild. She is Ryoma Nagare with a candy shell in personality.

Kuro and Shiro are Masaki's familiars.

Aya Kobayashi is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation. She is the pilot of R-3.

Arado Balanga is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation. He's hard to kill, eats like he's a got a black hole for a digestive system, and fights with the grace of bull in a china shop.

Seolla Schweizer is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation. She's a sniper and works with Arado. They were trained to work together and she puts with him at times.

Shinji Ikari is from Neon Genesis Evangelion. A bit of a weenie, but also neck deep in weird forces that wish to change the world.

Mio Sasuga is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation. She is the pilot of the Zamzeed and she's also able to break the 4th wall.

Katrina Tarask is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation. She is leader of Octo Squad and is high strung and always ready to beat the crap out of people.

Sanger Zonvolt is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation. He is the Sword that Pierces Evil and is pure awesome.

Ken Taiga is from Juushin Liger. He is a brash hero that is still learning the ropes.

Devilman is from Devilman. He's worked with the Getter Team, Mazinger Angels, and various other mecha heroes.

Amuro Ray is from the original Gundam series. He is the supreme newtype badass.

Russel Bagman is from Super Robot Wars Original Generations. Part of Octo Squad and the closer you look the more you wonder how sane he is.

Ken Kaido is from Mazinkaiser SKL. He likes to use swords and get up close.

Ryo Magami is from Mazinkaiser SKL. He likes to use guns.


	14. Chapter 14

Molly Weasley wondered what in Merlin's name was wrong with a lot of people as it seemed every letter Harry talked about some child who was treated in ways she'd want to hex their caregivers to the point even healers at St. Mungos would scratch their heads and not be sure where to begin.

Especially with how this Canard Pars had been treated. That whatever enhancements had been made to Canard was too complicated for them to understand and they took their frustrations out on him. Also that supposedly he was a 'failed" version of what happened and no one knew where the success of it was. Yet those...people...acted like they'd be able to understand that better, but she doubted that. It darkly made her wonder who they would blame besides themselves as their fragile egos couldn't handle being unable to understand whoever the "ultimate coordinator" was.

Molly wasn't going to claim she understood what "genetic engineering" was, but she able to tell Canard had been treated as a thing and not a person. Canard also sounded like an understandably angry young man that considered his upbringing an extremely sore subject. Her heart went out to the "failed" Ultimate Coordinator for being treated in such a deplorable manner.

And there were the "Boosted Children" Harry had met. Some despite what happened turned out to be decent people. Only one of them seemed to get away and be raised by loving parents. Molly would admit she could have nightmares of Ronald being put through the same insane training as Arado and turned into something like those "Gaia Sabers'. And that her son could end up having their brutal and violent end.

Harry had been very forthright with the Getter Team and what they were like. Molly didn't want her children near Ryoma Nagare or Hayato Jin. They were dangerous men and they frightened her. That the only reason they piloted a Getter was that they were able to withstand the intense stress it put on the human body didn't make them good or noble people.

If anything Hayato Jin was anything but. Molly could not imagine He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named plotting to take over the Ministry one afternoon at Hogwarts when he was bored. Yet that more or less what Hayato tried to do before becoming a mech pilot. Hayato had admitted it was that or trying to work the stock market.

She also didn't want any children to be involved in brutal conflicts. She had lived through that when You-Know-Who and the Death Eaters tried to take over. She'd lost her brothers in one that seemed to be mild compared to the insanity Harry had gotten wrapped up in. Molly wasn't sure if this summer would validate what others had written about Harry in the minds of others or completely blow those books out of the water.

Of course she also was wondering what in Merlin's name was going on at Hogwarts as it seemed Harry was asking about things he should be learning at the school. How the laws were drafted and ratified, what the main jobs were, what the ICW did exactly, and who were the usual allies the UK had in the ICW among other things had been asked.

That she kept getting questions like that was worrying her. The muggleborns were of course completely lost if just being able to do magic was the extent of their education. She had no idea how they could be considered an acceptable status quo. Especially with Dumbledore who likely could bring information from all three of his positions to illustrate how this was a bad thing for Hogwarts, for the UK, and what happened to other countries in the ICW when they had these problems. It made her wonder how things had changed since she had been a student at Hogwarts or if she looked at her time there with rose tinted glasses.

Even worse to her was him asking exactly what the Hogwarts staff told parents about what was going on in it. As a mother of seven she had a sinking feeling there were incidents Harry was referring to with that question. It was a feeling she didn't like and something she wanted to know exactly Harry was referring to.

And she was pureblood mother who had worked along with her husband with the headmaster against the Death Eaters. If they weren't her anything than the parents of the muggleborns won't be told a single thing that happened to their children.

'I'm amazed many of those parents keep sending their children to Hogwarts if that is what they get,' Molly thought to herself. At this point it might have a miracle they even told her about what happened to Ginny.

She recalled Harry writing he'd do whatever he could help in getting Ginny to see a mind healer and pay the costs if he had to as whatever was in that diary was not something to sweep under the rug. Also that he was sure the mind healers that worked with Londo Bell won't bat an eye at what happened. They deal with things that weird on a daily basis.

Molly wasn't sure what sort of things they dealt with to make possession normal nor not sure she'd want to find out. It was up there with what she's seen in Harry's letters to Ron on if Dumbledore had known exactly what the Dursleys did to him and treated him.

Something that if true she could understand why Harry would want to kill Dumbledore. Something she'd hoped dearly was wrong as the implications to that were so disturbing and horrifying to her. She desperately didn't want that to be true and needed Dumbledore an example of what a Light and just wizard and leader was.

That he was more like a dark lord in actions would be even harder for her to take than anything else Harry had written about. None of that shook her core beliefs in the world as close to home as that would. All the other things were part of the muggle world and that place being completely insane were somewhere else to her. There was an illusion of safety as they didn't happen to her and other than Harry didn't involve her family and friends.

Dumbledore and things around him didn't have that luxury. If he was untrustworthy then who could be trusted?

That question haunted Molly and Arthur Weasley as they dealt with the fact that the world was a lot more insane and complicated than they ever imagined.

V-V-V

There were days the Hawk of Endymion felt like a test pilot for Anaheim Electronics as he took out for a spin one of the new mobile suits they'd received called the Gustav Karl. He could imagine Lowe and Coop wanted to take it apart and see about improving it in their usual chaotic manner.

The skies of Izu Base were clear and it was a bright and sunny day. Everyone was on guard in case Evangelion 00 did the same thing it did the first time it was activated and/or another Angel attacked.

If a third angel attacked that meant there was something specific that they wanted in Tokyo 3 over anywhere else on Earth. Which would lead to wondering exactly what that could be and how dangerous that something was to everyone.

Mu really hated hidden agenda crap. He was sure his old man had been up to his neck in those sort of things before his death. He then focused on more pleasant thoughts and activities. He pushed the Gustav Karl's exceleration to the limit.

"Nice mass produced suit," Mu remarked. "And you sure what you are getting into being on the Macbeth?"

Mu heard an amused chuckle from one of the other pilots.

"Very sure," Kayru Su replied.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Mu half joked.

Masato looked at the Gustav Karls Londo Bell was getting and for some odd reason they reminded him a bit of Zeorymer. He wasn't sure why that was.

"So think they managed to find everything on Zeorymer?" Harry asked Masato.

The timid teen shrugged. "I doubt we'll know until I power it up."

Harry then looked at the new mobile suits and wondered if these mobile suits had any interesting new features or abilities. They supposedly were standard mass produced mobile suit, but that didn't mean they were unable to have some new things on them.

He then chuckled as he really hoped when he got to Hogwarts or someone magical like Diagon Alley he could show members of Londo Bell magic. He wanted to fly around on his broom and show them the things magic could do. What had stopped him was he didn't want to get into trouble doing so.

He was sure that even if he did it in space on the MacBeth some ministry would complain. It also could become a conflict from there and someone with a giant robot would show up. It was all things he'd rather avoid dealing with if he could.

Harry then mused it was strange for his letters they just asked him not to mention what ship he was based off of. Who he got into fights with really bother the brass. He wasn't exactly sure why that was but he followed orders on that.

If Harry had asked part of that was because Coop and OpSec of any kind didn't go together at all. He was even worse than Ryusei was at the start of his military career, and the less said about the one time someone from the Order of the Zodiac tried to pilot Megas the better.

Rumor was they even were using a variant of the Zero system to try piloting Coop's mech. Coop removed the Zero system and put in a cooler. No one was sure what Coop did to the Zero system nor really wanted to ask him. He might actually remember and tell everyone what insane thing he had done to it.

Harry then saw the Nu Gundam and gasped as it'd been given an upgrade. More armor, missile launchers next to the head, the shield had a pair of mega particle cannons in it, and Nu Gundam was holding a massive gun. Supposedly the psychoframe and controls also were getting some fine tuning as well. They both it seemed were extremely powerful and sensitive.

Harry then looked to see if people had to keep Coop and Lowe from trying to inspect the upgrades. He had heard one of the technical officers that helped Amuro make the Nu Gundam had a crush on him and also found Lowe and Coop's work to be utterly insane. He knew sooner than later the pair would figure out the Nu Gundam's newest upgrades and enhance Ms. Mass's Mass production type Nu Gundam.

'I won't be surprised if that one test bed for Nu Gundam gear gets that upgrade from them too,' Harry thought to himself in amusement.

He then wondered if anyone was going to be the pilot of that unit. They had it used when the R-2 was in the shop for various upgrades but now it seemed unused. Harry considered it rude to ask Astronaige Medoz about that when the man had to deal with Coop and Lowe. The man had enough to put up with on a daily basis keeping track of needed parts and keeping the repair crew in working order.

The only thing Harry would bother that man about was some questions about what creating a mobile suit is like. It was something that Harry found interesting. He also was finding wand lore, the mind arts, and broom enchanting after he was able to get some books on those in the magical district of Riksent's capital.

Harry inwardly chuckled at having books on mecha, wandlore, mind magics, and broom enchanting all stored together with his school books in his trunk. He also wondered what to do with those Lockhart books as they were pretty much worthless and taking up space. Perhaps he could sell using his fame.

Darkly Harry wondered if he still was considered a Dark Lord or not by most people in the Wizarding UK subculture or if he was once more their golden boy. That he got treated as just Harry by Londo Bell felt so great to him. They didn't care about having survived the killing curse or being able to talk to snakes.

He was not going to put up with anything like what happened to him after they found he was able to talk to snakes. That massive betrayal showed him exactly how rational or able to think everyone at Hogwarts was. Nor was he going to trust the professors to be able to do anything as it seemed that was expecting too much out of them. Of course for some of them expecting them to teach was far beyond their abilities.

Harry mused if he could get that Slughorn Sirius had mentioned to tutor him. He didn't like using his fame, but it won't be so bad when it came to someone that enjoyed knowing famous people and had respected his mother's ability in potions. At least he knew what he'd be getting into with Slughorn.

'I wonder if that means Mum would have chewed out Snape even more for how he's acted,' Harry pondered. And the whole Marauders thing and Snape lowered his belief the professors at Hogwarts did anything right. It did also make him wonder what Malfoy's father would have done if he had been contacted about his son being sent off into the Forbidden Forest for a detention with just another first year, a dog, and a man with a snapped wand. A detention Malfoy didn't deserve unless being a tattletale was actually an offense at Hogwarts.

'Which given how Hogwarts was I won't be surprised if in Hogwarts a History that was listed as a rule,' Harry thought to himself.

It said so much that driving a giant robot was the most sensible and rational his life had ever been. No one expected him to solve all the problems and take being blamed for things without complaint. Really he wondered so often if the Wizarding World would treat the Getter pilots like that. Well the Wizarding UK subculture as Hara-Hara World didn't treat them like crap.

The thought of Snape wrecked by Hayato Jin or Ryoma Nagare was morbidly amusing to Harry. Not something he'd actually want to have happen, but given how much of an arse Snape was to him it was a normal fantasy. He was sure many people had wanted to see him humbled or worse in their fantasies.

Harry wondered how Snape kept his job, but was sure Professor Dumbledore and the others would say a lot of dragon dung to avoid the fact he was a petty childish man who might be brilliant at potions but couldn't or won't teach them very well. And at a core subject needed for some important jobs so that made it even worse.

Harry finally had been able to learn about the major jobs and what was needed to qualify for them. Something he'd have wanted before picking classes for his third year, but of course Hogwarts being efficient was like Coop not being hungry. It was something that just didn't happen.

The Boy Who Lived wondered if Hermione had any idea how on the mark she had been on wizards and logic. And how bad offering Hermione her own mech would be. Harry really didn't see her being one for piloting a giant robot.

Harry then was shocked out of his thoughts by seeing Astronaige embrace one of the pilots who who joined the Macbeth crew along with the new gear for the Nu Gundam and the Gustav Karls. Harry hoped the pair had good luck on their relationship. He had a feeling they needed all the good luck they could get with how weird things got for Londo Bell.

Harry then noticed Kaworu was glaring at Shin Getter as it was undergoing some maintenance. Shin Getter didn't seem to care what the Evangelion pilot was doing. The Fifth Child aka Angel of Free Will was not a concern to it.

"Yeah I don't know what to make of that thing too," Harry admitted to Kaworu.

"Yes it is quite strange," Kaworu remarked. "Almost to the point of lunacy."

Harry shrugged. "Professor Saotome doesn't exactly do things normal ways."

"And this Shin Getter being his masterpiece in that," Kaworu noted with wry expression. Really did that lilium even know what he was messing with or even care if he did? Kaworu won't be surprised if it was either case.

"You get the feeling it is looking at you too?" Harry whispered like Shin Getter might actually hear them.

"All the time," Kaworu sighed. Which the Angel of Free Will mused it might actually be doing.

Masato looked up at Shin Getter and shivered. It was so creepy to him. Zeorymer didn't scare him that much and it was a mech no one was sure how it worked or what booby traps it had.

"Yeah that feeling," Harry commented to Masato.

"They don't let Coop and Lowe work on it do they?" Masato asked softly.

"I think it creeps even them out," Kaworu remarked.

"That says so much," Masato gasped. "And it scares me."

Harry patted Masato on the shoulder. Masato smiled slightly.

Kaworu then wondered what that lillium shaped robot that followed Masato around was doing. He knew the instant he met Miku what she was, and frankly didn't care. Or care what Doctor Akitsu made her for besides being a part of Zeorymer. Given what that lillum would be willing to do might turn even his stomach.

"So did they tell you about the videos they showed me?" Masato nervously asked Harry.

"No," Harry admitted. "But I take it was nothing good or pleasant."

"I was made in a lab," Masato said softly.

Kaworu wondered when Last Guardian would have told Masato that fact. Before or after he piloted Zeorymer and killed someone? Really Gendo Ikari wasn't this bad with his own son and he treated Shinji as a pawn in his plans. Which said some very disturbing things about Last Guardian and how they operated before being shut down by Gilliam Yeager and his allies.

Well officially they still were in operation, but so far it seemed merely in name and their actions had gained them no allies. Plus their base reportedly was so rigged with explosives that a sneeze could cause a chain reaction that would blow up the entire base.

"You are my friend and this doesn't change that," Harry said extremely forcefully. He then noticed Masato's expression.

"Sorry," Harry added. "Let's just say I've had people turn on me for stupid reasons and I don't ever want to do that to other people."

"Right," Masato said after a moment but appeared touched by that declaration.

"Of course the mother of one of my friends from school probably would want to adopt you and Canard," Harry mused. "And likely Shinji, Masaki, and everyone else that's a teenager without parents."

"That is not a surprise," Kaworu stated. "If she actually cares about other people and their wellbeing."

Masato had a look of shock at all of this. He also had to admit Shinji's father while not dead didn't exactly do much for the Evangelion pilot.

Harry then turned to Kaworu. "So you ready just incase things go bad in Tokyo 3?"

Kaworu nodded. "I always am."

Sirens then started to blare and everyone had a feeling that yes things had gone bad in Tokyo 3 again.

"Here we go again," Harry muttered as he ran toward his Rezel. He recalled Anaheim Electronics wanted to upgrade an offshoot of Jegans to be like his Rezel. He wished them luck on replicating whatever Lowe and Coop had done and making it work on the Jestas.

Harry also hoped they were quick enough to help Shinji. That hope ended up dying a horrible death.

V-V-V

Misato Katsuragi found herself having an odd problem as Hayato Jin leaned against the doorway to her office. She didn't need this right now as there was an operation to plan for and to avoid thinking about how Shinji looked when they had to get him out of his Evangelion.

The horror that her actions nearly killed him as if she'd pulled the trigger herself...and the cold feeling that her commander might not have cared what happened to his own son.

"So pressure cooker, deep fryer or oven?" he inquired.

"Eh?' Misato asked and sounded confused.

"Which of those three was what the LCL acted like when the Third Child was shot by that Angel before we got here?" Hayato Jin asked once more.

"I have more important things to do than answer questions from a sociopath," Misato snapped at him.

"Nor I believe to take into account each of the Angels has had some sort of energy weapons," Hayato shot back. "And figuring having him right in front of it was a good way to him blasted."

"And you are such a tactical genius Hannibal Lecter," Misato growled.

Hayato Jin's response to that was cut off by screaming and seeing a naked man beating up Section Two agents. It was extremely surreal to Misato. To Hayato Jin he'd seen a lot weirder than that.

"Huh looks like he's in the mood to leave and possibly get a pair of pants," Hayato Jin remarked extremely calmly.

Captain Katsuragi boggled at that. She then got her sidearm out. She could try to understand how Hayato could be so calm about this later.

Hayato got out of her way and looked amused in a psychotic way. Did she really expect that gun to do anything?

Still Misato raced after the naked man who was making Section Two look bad. Hayato Jin moved at a more sedate pace by comparison.

The naked man then stopped for a moment and a crystal of some kind appeared in his hand.

"Tek Setter!" he yelled and the pair got to see a man transform into a human sized mech.

Blade made his own way through the confusing layout of NERV's base and soon was outside of it. He then took to the air and felt pure hate at whatever it was he was looking it. Memories of beings like it came to his mind. And along with those memories was a deep and utter rage against the being.

The Angel of Might hesitated for a moment, and that proved to be a fatal mistake as Blade's shoulders popped up and energy built up.

"Voltekka!" Blade yelled and emerald antimatter beams erupted from shoulder weapons and went through the AT field like it wasn't even there. The same went for the flesh of Ramiel. Or at least what might be called flesh of the strange geometric shaped Angel.

Then the antimatter beams hit the core and that was that for Ramiel.

In the distance what looked like a well dress heavy set older gentleman in a suit with a pipe watched.

"Radam and them?" Polonaise stated. "Never expected to see them at the same time on one planet."

It definitely was going to make things very interesting for the Zondar. He was sure Pizza was going to enjoy that challenge.

The other powers making plays for control of this world not so much.

V-V-V

Shinji Ikari gasped as he woke up. He didn't want to be shot by a giant laser beam ever again. It was horribly painful and the second time that had happened to him. He also didn't want this to be some odd numbered Angel thing that happened to him.

"Hey Shinji," Harry said sitting in a chair next to the bed. "Man this feels weird as I'm usually the one in the bed injured."

"Huh?" Shinji asked as he was confused by that statement.

"My school has a very dangerous sport and people have tried to kill me," Harry sighed. "And the professors about as useful as plastic silverware against an army of mecha."

"That's even more insane than me piloting an Evangelion," Shinji admitted.

"I don't think most people could take what happened to you and not be in better shape," Harry remarked.

"It felt like I was being burned alive," Shinji said softly.

"Hayato Jin actually asked Captain Katsuragi about that," Harry said after a moment. "He was wondering how LCL reacted to extreme heat."

"He's kind of scary," Shinji muttered.

"Try very scary," Harry commented. "For good reason given what he can do to people."

Shinji didn't say anything to that. He had a feeling that Harry wasn't kidding about any of that stuff.

Harry shrugged. "You won't believe half the shite I've been through if I told you."

"I'm just a normal person," Shinji stated. "Not a coordinator, or newtype, or anything like that."

"You have been willing to get into Evangelion 01 despite all that has happened," Harry said looking Shinji in the eye. "You got bigger balls than most of the people I know from boarding school."

"Really?" Shinji asked.

Harry nodded. "They'd likely just wet themselves and run off like cowards."

Shinji wondered what they had done to get Harry to sound so bitter when talking about them. He liked Harry and Harry was a really nice person. There had to be a lot of jerks at boarding school whatever its name was.

"So what killed the Angel?" Shinji inquired.

"That would have been the one guy we brought in from a space colony," Harry replied. "Seems he also can shoot antimatter beams at things. I think one of the Space Knights nicknamed him D-Boy."

"D-Boy?" Shinji said surprised.

"Dangerous Boy," Harry snorted. It was a better nickname than the one the Wizarding World had given him.

Shinji wasn't sure what to make of that. Then again since he came to Tokyo 3 that seemed to be standard for much of his life. If it wasn't for Londo Bell he'd probably go crazy or run off as it seemed that applying pressure to him was all NERV did.

"Huh," Shinji muttered.

"Of course the fact there was this other guy like our D-Boy we saw on the space colony makes everyone worried they call can shoot antimatter beams," Harry noted.

"Yeah that would be terrifying," Shinji remarked. "And what happened to D-Boy?"

"He's gone underground at the moment," Harry told his friend. "He might be in Tokyo 3 or he could be trying to get off planet for all we know."

"Which means I can't just let him deal with the Angels," Shinji groaned. "I have to keep fighting in a giant robot that feels pain and in a cockpit full of something that smells like blood."

"Mari actually likes that smell," Harry commented.

Shinji gave him a look at that. "Really?"

Harry nodded in confirmation. "Yes really."

Shinji wasn't sure how to take anyone liking that smell. That was just not right to him. Then again Ryoma Nagare had commented she was a lot like him under a candy shell. Which was extremely disturbing on many levels.

"You just work on getting better," Harry then told Shinji. "I just hope next time we can get here fast enough to watch your back."

"I know you guys always have my back," Shinji said softly. He didn't hold what happened against them. They couldn't just teleport places after all.

Harry smiled hearing that. Inwardly he planned how to get the others to help Shinji even more as it seemed this place didn't care at all about him. And Harry wasn't going to let anyone go through the same sort of crap he had to go through.

Harry was shocked when the door opened and Rei Ayanami stepped through. He had heard of her and how everyone mocked her lost history being so blindingly obvious something was up that it made NERV look foolish for trying that tactic.

He also recalled that saying that to her face annoyed her enough to drop her emotionless mask.

"Pilot Ikari, Volunteer Ensign Potter," Rei stated calmly.

"Ensign Ayanami," Harry commented respectfully. "Or do you prefer pilot?"

"Pilot please," Rei said after a moment.

"So what brings you here?" Harry inquired.

"A very strange man come to the Geofront," Rei explained "He been working on a positronic rifle and his gaze is very...disturbing."

"From Saotome Labs, has metal bits and is a crazy mad scientist?" Harry asked trying to figure out which mad scientist had been called in.

Rei nodded.

"Isn't he that guy we talked about the other day?" Shinji mused.

"Probably," Harry admitted. Professor Shikishima was rather unique thankfully. The Solar system likely won't survive there being an army of that man.

"Think anyone will teach me how to use a rifle?" Shinji sighed.

"I'm sure someone in Londo Bell can do that," Harry assured him. "Given everyone here seems to be under the belief you are like Pilot Ayanami here and have years of training."

Rei took that as a backhanded compliment.

"Thanks," Shinji groaned as he tried to sit up.

Harry handed him a new and folded plugsuit.

"We can leave if you want to put that on," Harry told him.

Shinji quickly checked under his blankets. "Oh."

"Yeah," Harry remarked.

"Can you give me a minute?" Shinji asked.

The pair walked out and Harry looked at Rei. She looked a lot better than he had heard as it sounded like she was wrapped like a mummy.

"So any idea if they are getting closer to having a new Evangelion for Mari ready?" Harry inquired.

"That is not something they inform me of," Rei replied.

Harry shrugged. "I just asked as Mari really wants to pilot an Evangelion instead of a variable fighter."

"Understood," Rei said softly.

An awkward silence then set in as Harry had no idea what to say and Rei wasn't one to start a conversation.

"Oh hey Harry," Masaki called out as he came out from around a corner. Sans Kuro and Shiro Harry noticed.

"So exactly how many times have you gone around the Geo Front?" Harry asked.

"I have no idea," Masaki admitted sheepishly.

"Yeah he can get lost that easily," Harry told Rei. "He's gone around the world several times trying to get places."

Masaki grumbled at that truth. Rei didn't know what to make of that.

"Once Shinji gets dressed we can go to the commissary and I hope you can join in Rei," Harry said.

Rei pondered that as she had been ordered to keep a close eye on the various Londo Bell junior members. This would work as the easiest way to do that.

"That is acceptable," the First Child stated.

"Good," Harry remarked.

Of course then was when Shiro and Kuro found Masaki and Rei just stared at the pair of familiars. Reading about them being able to talk didn't completely prepare the half Angel hybrid for seeing it in person.

Harry shrugged. "Things get weird for us."

"That is so," Rei noted. Perhaps even her origins won't shock Londo Bell. Not that she'd want them to be informed of that of course.

The First Child just hoped that Londo Bell won't fight and discover things that made her look mundane as what that meant would be disturbing. Though some part of her actually wanted that to be true.

V-V-V

Getter radiation was a strange thing. No one was entirely sure what it was or why it caused dinosaurs to become a puddle of muck. Something SEELE had studied to see if those puddles were like LCL.

The results were inconclusive. It some respects it was like LCL, and yet there were a great deal of differences. Somehow it figured getter radiation would do that.

Getter radiation also had no universal reaction from humans. When combined with the Dark Mark things got even crazier. For Wormtail it was having a mutating effect. No one knew what it would do to his human form.

For others they had much different effects on their bodies and minds. For Walden Macnair it was like a spiritual awakening to how the cosmos worked and why things happened. It was a revelation to him and one he was eager to tell others about what he had learned. Whether they wanted to or not.

The executioner from the Department of Magical Beasts was honestly scaring people with his talk of this energy belong life and being a program that knew what it was made for. What his talk did was cause everyone that knew him to wonder if he'd been replaced by someone using Polyjuice and badly impersonating him for some unknown reason.

The question was why anyone would want to even do that. Yet even after having it proved via healers and aurors that it actually was Walden no one was sure what in Merlin's name had happened and why. So everyone just considered he'd gone crazy and oddly enough less violent than before.

Of course Macnair got the better deal as the minds of the Carrow siblings were just completely and utterly gone. They couldn't handle what they saw and it basically burned their brains out. They had been checked if someone had cursed them into that condition and they were clean of any such spells.

The other Death Eaters would be worried if they had any idea what was going on thanks to their leader getting into a fight with a Getter. Or even what awaited the being that they served and feared as the Jama Kingdom had been frozen in time due to the first mecha pilot Shiiba Hiroshi and the power source of his mech Steel Jeeg.

They didn't know Voldemort had gotten beaten up by Londo Bell and they didn't really consider even his Mimetic Beast body that special. He was not the be all end all threat the British Wizarding World believed him to be. He was just another person with a grudge and some level of power. That they ran into Ken again was more memorable to them.

And yet all Severus Snape could feel in his quarters at Hogwarts was a dull headache that Potter was going to be even more insufferable this school year. And that now giant robots, alien invasions and more would be involved so the changes of Potter destroying Hogwarts had become much higher.

Snape had no idea the centaurs were completely freaking out in the Forbidden Forest over what they had seen the future to bring. Nor had Snape seen a glowing white featureless figure briefly appear over Hogwarts.

The guardian spirit of the Earth could tell a force just like the defeated Machine Empire was coming. And there was a threat that would birth a new guardian of the Earth to fight it as well. Yet those were just the tip of the iceberg on what was coming.

For a moment Eldoran looked at Hogwarts and a plan came to mind for him. Now was not the time, but soon enough he could turn it into reality.

If Londo Bell knew what he was planning they'd just groan and think Eldoran was up to his usual tricks once more.

V-V-V

To say Ali al-Saachez and Gauron had a unique relationship was like saying the Grand Canyon was a large hole in the ground. The pair of sociopathic men considered each other a friend. If one was on the other side during a job than they'd kill the other but it'd just be business.

The pair were in a bar in Moralia and behaving themselves. Then again Ali was part of the PMC Trust as Gary Biaggi and he wanted to keep his job for now at least.

"So how are the kids doing?" Ali asked as they were playing pool.

"They're doing great," Gauron replied amused.

"Good," Ali commented. "So have to kill any of your coworkers?"

"Thinking about it," Gauron shrugged. "Some other Misters seem to think I'm one of the rank file."

Ali chuckled as that was a really good way for Amalgam leaders to end up dead. Then again it seemed like the others were just like him. It made him wonder how that company stayed around without everyone murdering each other when they were in a bad mood. Which it seemed with all the backstabbing and double crosses was every single day.

"There are days I wonder how that company is still around," Gary Biaggi admitted.

"I think the accounting, sales, and manufacturing departments stay out of the powerplays," Gauron remarked after taking a sip of his beer.

"So they busy fighting Anaheim Electronics instead of each other?" Ali half joked.

"Pretty much," Gauron commented. "And anyone else trying to take a piece of that mech production pie."

"Good luck on that," Ali mused.

"Well that SRNI seems to be ready to take a bite out of them," Gauron noted.

"It'll take more than some government development group to hurt them," Ali countered.

"Probably," Gauron admitted. "Though it is a sign people are tired of their selling to everyone crap and using loopholes and scapegoats when caught."

"And people say we're bad," Ali snorted. "At least we don't hide behind legalities."

"I'd get bored in a week if I tried to be a lawyer," Gauron stated before putting a handful of honey roasted peanuts in his mouth.

Ali smirked at that. They both knew they reveled in the worst impulses of humanity and loved war. Those total pacifism idiots would call them monsters and abominations but they didn't care. Of course White Fang showed what happened when the first generation of those got disillusioned and bitter. It actually made Ali laugh when he found that out.

The pair of mercenaries did whatever they wanted and enjoyed themselves. Anyone that got in their way they'd deal with easily enough.

"So the Barton Foundation offer you work?" Ali inquired.

Gauron laughed. "Yeah like I'd work for them. They'll probably get killed fighting that maniac with a car for the head of his mech."

Neither man wanted to fight Coop. They had a feeling that if he actually took this all serious he might be as dangerous if not more so than they were. And they followed their feelings very closely.

They wondered if Londo Bell got that same feeling from the pilot of Megas. They expected Hayato Jin and Ryoma Nagare to have them as frankly they were cut from the same psychotic cloth.

"So any luck finding that one guy?" Ali casually asked.

"Not really," Gauron sighed and Ali was glad his friend didn't go into detail.

"If I hear anything I'll tell you," Ali assured his friend.

"Thanks," Gauron said and had a drunk expression. Though in this case the man had been knocking back a decent local brew so he probably was actually drunk to some degree.

"Though I have gotten a job that's interesting and I think they'd want to hire you as well," Ali mused. "Some group called Tau Dragon."

"If it is who I think that is then I definitely want to get in on the fun," Gauron said bemused.

V-V-V

Jua-Ma, and Al-Van wondered if their faked records were incredibly good or merely that they didn't look closely at the background of those that joined the Green Falcon Squad. Fu-Lu Mu-Lu had been assigned to some other Earth combat unit. They weren't sure where and figured they'd be able to ask later.

The pair were now part of the Earth combat unit as "James Darby", and "Alvin Lunks" respectively. Which beat having to work in some human theme park like the one named Bottom World that was under construction. Both knights felt it'd be beneath them to not be in the middle of the battlefield. Though there were rumors of another amusement park being more than it appeared to be and a defense against some other alien invaders.

Even now the Fury weren't aware of the full extent of various groups made to defend against alien invaders that Doctor Bian Zoldark was involved with. It kind of was annoying to them. Even more so the secret groups he wasn't involved with that could be around and whatever mecha they had at their disposal.

Alvin Lunks looked at the altered so called Mass Produced Double Zeta and wondered what mad men worked on it. It wasn't a Fury design, and he wasn't sure what it honestly was. Supposedly the new engine was a copy of one from a very odd mech.

He also saw one of the FAZZ prototypes being fitted with a beam saber. How anyone wouldn't think to include a melee weapon for a mech was beyond him. It was something he'd have fixed right away.

Alvin then saw something that he blinked and then realized there might be something worth being on this mission. And also the fact that his mentor had a son with a human woman that should be a teenager now. Not that he wished to go so far with the woman that caught his eye, but to be aware genetically speaking the Fury and humans were extremely close.

And probably also really close to Zentradi as well given human and Zentradi hybrids were also known to happen. Al-Van then sighed as trying to explain the relationship between the Protoculture and the Fury was rather messy and complicated. And that wasn't including talking about the Supervision Army.

All details the Fury didn't want to go into. Even those that liked humanity didn't really want to have to talk about that.

The same applied with explaining how the Fury were related to the Zuvorg Alliance. If anything they were even more embarrassing to the Fury than the Protoculture.

Al-Van was sure the Inspectors were around and going to make his mission complicated to say the least. And he doubted even telling them he was Fury would do anything to keep them from trying to kill him.

The only thing Al-Van took as a good thing was that Jua-Ma was looking over one of the FAZZ units now that it had a beam saber with approval. Which was great as he and Jua-Ma were going to be pilots of two of the units.

Al-Van wondered if this would cause Jua-Ma to improve dramatically as there won't be the ability to freeze time on these mechs. The one overwhelming advantage they had won't be available and they'd be forced to get by on their wits, skills, and likely some measure of luck.

It was something undercover Knights had to do and not every single one of them had survived that. Some just could not adapt to lacking that ability.

'Which says so much about some of our squires and such,' Al-Van mused. 'None of it complimentary about them.'

If humanity ever had an equalizer for temporal manipulation then they might be able to fight the Fury head on with it on equal terms. Al-Van was sure that could end them.

Alvin Lunks then shook his head and focused. He then walked over to the vision of beauty he'd seen.

"So you part of Green Falcon Squad too?" Al-Van inquired.

Calvina nodded. "So you one of the FAZZ pilots?"

"Yeah I'm Alvin Lunks," the Fury Knight said to introduce himself. "I really hope to avoid being a redshirt."

"Calvina Coulange and trust me everyone who has survived more than one mission on this time wish to do the same," the White Lynx commented.

"So it is even worse than I heard?" Alvin sighed.

"Pretty much," Calvina agreed.

"Great," Alvin muttered.

"Just do your best," Calvina stated.

"Why would I do any less?" Al-Van asked confused.

Calvina tried to figure out if he was telling a joke or not. So she mentally just shrugged.

"Not everyone does and some here seem to want suicide by whatever tries to kill us," the White Lynx grumbled.

"Then they shouldn't be in this line of work," Al-Van commented.

"No disagreements here," Calvina said in agreement.

"And I'm sorry if James says something that annoys people," Alvin sighed.

"Just make sure he doesn't annoy the Mazinkaiser SKL pilots," Calvina stated. "Really we try to avoid talking to them if we can."

"Yeah I have heard of them," Alvin stated. "Good at fighting and not much else."

"They're psychotic," Calvina said after a moment. "Just like the Getter team."

"Yes that's what I heard," Alvin nodded. "Skilled at war, but not the sort of people you want to meet on the street."

Al-Ven knew of knights like that. Many who wished to destroy life on the Earth and try over again.

"So you need someone to show you around?" Calvina inquired.

"That would be nice," Alvin replied.

Then sirens started making noise.

"Here we go again," Calvina muttered.

V-V-V

There was a building sense of annoyance by many on yet another alien species coming to Earth to wreck things. The Muge Empire, Boazanians, Zentradi, Glorft, and many more were remembered. Now some new race that didn't even answer who they were was attacking.

Various groups checked to see if it was the alien threat they were set up to face and came up negative. The foe they were set up to fight had not come just yet.

The Crash Squad was among those sent out to deal with this new invading force. Just like had been sent to fight the Boazanians when they had attacked.

The invaders appeared to be robotic in nature and relentless in nature or programming. They also were destroying anything that got in their way like defensive satellites, starships, and various mecha.

On Earth Londo Bell, the WSO, and their allies like the Mazinger Army, Texas Mach, and the Allied Robot Corps were sent in to fight the alien threat as came planetside. With many annoyed they weren't part of the space bound vanguard to battle them.

In Japan the Getter team was able to stay somewhat close to home for this fight.

"So any idea if some group is set up to fight them?" Ryoma Nagare inquired as Shin Getter One drove an axe through one of the invaders.

"Probably," Hayato shrugged.

"Figures,' Ryoma grumbled.

"I just wonder what we've done if anything that's bothered them," Musashi mused.

"Have you done anything to bother them Coop?" Amuro inquired as he dodged an attack.

"I've never seen them before," Coop replied as he blew up several invaders. "So it isn't me this time."

"That you know of," Hayato commented.

"True," Coop remarked as he drove his fist through one of the invaders.

"Hey that's not that one girl with the WSO on that motorcycle is it?" Mu inquired as they saw someone driving down the road on a motorcycle.

Kiva looked over something with a holographic screen. "Given she is busy on the other side of the planet, I'd say no."

"So who is that then?" Harry asked as he cut one of the invaders in half with his mega beam saber.

"I'm sure we will find out," Kiva remarked.

"I just hope it doesn't involve something trying to kill us," Jamie stated quickly.

Ryoma chuckled. "Of course it likely will. And I'll shove Getter Beams somewhere uncomfortable on it."

No one took that as being a joke. He was being completely and utterly serious.

He also usually did a great dealing doing that to anything that they face. Most things in the universe did not like being hit with getter radiation even if their reaction was not as extreme as that of the Dinosaur Empire.

Tetsuya sliced up one of the invaders with a sword. Jun struck down one of the invaders trying to sneak up on him with a barrage of missiles from the fingers of the Venus A.

"Lt. Flaga you get the same feeling that for us a mega beam launcher is always necessary?" Harry asked as he used that on the invaders.

"All the time," Mu admitted as he used his REZEL Commander Type's grenade launcher on one of the invaders.

Kayra Su found all this talk weird. Londo Bell definitely was much less formal than the regular Earth Defense Forces. They won't have this sort of banter on military communication channels and definitely not have officers join in.

'Then again most officers aren't like Major Zonvolt,' Kayra mused as she saw the Sword That Pierces Evil shredding invading forces.

Karya remembered believing her boyfriend had been making things up. Now she knew he had been leaving things out.

"Chesto!" Sanger yelled as he cut one of the invaders in half.

'Well at least Major Kitamura is normal,' Kayra thought to herself.

She then got to see the hyper mega rifle of the upgraded Nu Gundam in action and the weapon might be equal to Wing Zero's buster rifle.

"Keep that weapon away from Coop and Lowe," Kai told Amuro.

"You think I won't after seeing that?" Amuro asked in surprise.

"Good point," Hayato chuckled.

"Hey is that a giant robot rising out of a building?" Harry asked as he saw something off in the distance.

"I think it just put two people into it," Hayato commented. "Looks like it intended to pick the pilots."

"And that's some ugly mecha penguinish thing," Coop remarked.

Then came a strange sight as after several minutes as after some learning how to drive the two mecha pilots literally started walking past the giant invader. A reaction that had the red crab-like robot completely dumbfounded.

"I'm not sure if that is smart or cowardly," Mu admitted.

Ryoma then chuckled as he got to hear whoever was telling the pilots what to do complaining on their desire to let Londo Bell deal with the mess. They learned it was called Dendoh as whoever was instructing the pilots said it was a warrior.

Harry instantly was in Waverider mode and giving them cover fire as the pair in the Dendoh as whoever was instructing them on how the mech worked.

Once they got that down Dendoh easily destroyed the red invader.

"Huh and I was hoping for some fun," Coop grumbled.

"Well given there's an army of those things coming you get your wish," Kiva stated.

"Good," Ryoma grinned as he threw himself and Shin Getter One into the brawl.

Inside Dendoh Ginga Izumo and Hokuto Kusanagi were in awe to see the Getter team kicking alien butt. Though Ginza knew his mother won't want him to ever emulate a Nagare.

"Do we have any swords or beams or yo-yos or such?" Hokuto asked.

"You can do something like a Thunder Break," Vega admitted. Hokuto had no way of knowing that was his mother.

Londo Bell gave them time to learn how to do that and Dendoh rocketed into the air with the invaders after it.

Electrical energy lanced from the turbine like parts on Dendoh and destroyed the invaders easily. The mech then dropped like a stone and fell into a shaft that came out of the water.

"Ask Gilliam?" Amuro asked Sanger.

"I'll ask him," Sanger replied.

"Is this how things normally go?" Kayra inquired Mu.

"Pretty much," Mu said with shrug.

Kayra just stared at him and Mu gave an amused grin.

"Welcome to Londo Bell where every day is crazy," he told her.

V-V-V

It was a barely noticed event. A spaceship crashing in the Arctic. Inside the crashed ship were minds focused on revenge. The Glorft had no idea what they had caused humanity in despair and recklessness to find and reawaken.

In this time frame they might be able to stop Shin Getter from reaching its destiny, and possibly humanity even creating the ultimate weapons besides Getters. Plus deal with the ancestor of a dynasty of mecha pilots.

Yes the brains of aliens thought Ron Weasley was going to die along with the Getter pilots.

V-V-V

Chapter Notes

Ryoma Nagare is from Getter Robo. He's a sociopathic badass.

Hayato Jin is from Getter Robo. He's a sociopathic badass.

Mu La Flaga is from Gundam SEED. A newtype and skilled mech pilot.

Kayru Su is from Gundam Char's Counterattack. Dating the chief engineer on the Macbeth hasn't prepared her for the insanity she's going to be part of.

Masato Akitsu is from Hades Project Zeorymer. A shy and timid teenager who is at the center of a dead man's plans involving a giant robot and a secret society he messed up on purpose.

Coop is from Megas XLR and is a walking force of chaos.

Kaworu Nagisa is from Neon Genesis Evangelion. He is actually one of the forces NERV was supposedly set up to fight.

Shinji Ikari is from Neon Genesis Evangelion. A shy and meek person and center of plans for various groups wanting to alter the human race.

Misato Katsuragi is from Neon Genesis Evangelion. She works for NERV and actually wants to destroy the Angels.

D-Boy is from Tekkaman Blade. A Tekkaman and wishing to save the Earth.

Rei Ayanami is from Neon Genesis Evangelion. She is half angel and pilot of Evangelion 00.

Masaki Andoh is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation. He can get lost easily and pilots the Cybuster.

Ali al-Saachez is from Gundam 00 and he is a psychopath that enjoys all that is dark in human nature.

Gauron is from Full Metal Panic and he is a psychopath that enjoys all that is dark in human nature.

Jua-Ma, and Al-Van are from Super Robot Wars Original Generation and both members of the alien race known as the Fury.

Calvina Coulange is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation. She is an expert mech pilot.

Musashi Tomoe is from Getter Robo and he is brave and not a sociopath.

Amuro Ray is from the original Gundam series. He is an elite pilot and newtype.

Tetsuya Tsurugi is from Great Mazinger. He is a very arrogant pilot, but also backs it up with his ability in Great Mazinger.

Jun Hono is from Great Mazinger and is also a badass.

Sanger Zonvolt is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation. He is a pure badass and the Sword that Pierces Evil.

Kai Kitamura is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation. He is happy married and has a daughter. Also can kick a lot of butt in the production model mech he uses.

Ginga Izumo is from Gear Fighter Dendoh. He's a kid heavily into martial arts.

Hokuto Kusanagi is from Gear Fighter Dendoh. He's a very smart kid that is unaware his mother is from outer space or involved in a force working to stop the Gulfer Empire.

Vega is Hokuto's mother and part of a force working to stop the Gulfer Empire.


	15. Chapter 15

The Earth looked peaceful from Londenion. Like it wasn't full of people with giant robots, giant monsters, and more ready to fight. Like humanity actually was able to get along as was as united as the United Earth calendar suggested.

Harry Potter looked around the room that served as his bedroom. It felt way more like home to him than even Hogwarts had. Which said so much about how disillusioned he was getting with the supposed greatest school of magic as that place once felt like home to him. He then shook his head from those thoughts as it was about time for his talk with Hermione over the internet to begin.

And it started off with a bang as Hermione was not going to pull any punches for this internet call. Not that Harry was expecting her to do anything else.

"Harry James Potter do you have any idea how much you are worrying me?" Hermione snapped with an extremely worried expression. "I know you have a saving people thing but don't need to hang out with people that the Chamber of Secrets would be considered a slow morning!"

Harry chuckled softly. "Nice to see you too Hermione."

Hermione looked very frazzled. "And there is what you have said about Dumbledore…"

"I kind of have lost any respect for most authority figures," Harry admitted. "Major Zonvolt, Major Kitamura,Captain Noa,and Admiral Misumaru are among the few to still have it. Then again they earned it."

"Harry Major Zonvolt can make the most outlandish speeches sound impressive and likely would be the one to drive a giant sword into a giant snake that can kill people by looking at them," Hermione noted.

"Chesto!" Harry called out with a cheeky grin. Hermione just rolled her eyes at his saying the Sword that Pierces Evil's more infamous phrase.

"Just as long as you don't copy those insane Getter pilots," Hermione muttered as two of them utterly terrified her. Especially Hayato Jin given his background and brutality.

"Musashi is a nice guy," Harry commented. "The other two...yeah they might be worse than you think. Far worse."

Hermione barely let the Dumbledore thing drop as she hoped for cooler heads to prevail on that. Also to keep Harry from getting the idea to invite anyone like Ryoma Nagare or Hayato Jin to the meeting Harry was going to have with Professor Dumbledore. She didn't want their headmaster to be killed, and definitely not killed in an extremely gory and savage way.

"Also Amuro Ray is an interesting guy," Harry stated. "He was the main designer on Nu Gundam. And closest Coop and Lowe got to it is to help improve a mass produced Nu Gundam that in turn Amuro used some of those sanier improvements on Nu Gundam."

"Harry those two are insane," Hermione remarked recalling what she knew of Harold "Coop" Cooplawski and Lowe Gruele. "Completely and utterly insane."

"Yep," Harry agreed. "Fun though. They also upgraded my Rezel. Mega beam sabers, more powerful engine and more."

"And I am sure they would do the same for me," Hermione half joked.

"Pretty much," Harry nodded. "They love finding out how mechs work and improve them. Plus I'm sure they'd have something for you to pilot if there wasn't a Rezel that could be used."

"Harry those are expensive weapons of war and not toys," Hermione gasped in shock at that idea. "Or cars that need fixed up for fun."

"Yet people seem to want to give teenagers giant robots to pilot," Harry countered with an amused expression.

"Harry all of those people are completely insane," Hermione groused.

"Pretty much," Harry said with a nod.

"Harry my parents would like to talk to you," Hermione then informed Harry.

"I got no problem with that," Harry commented.

Edward and Danielle took that as the right moment to walk into the view of the camera.

"Hello," Danielle said kindly. "This is much better than a bookstore with a prima donna fraud and pair of grown men fist fighting each other."

"Yeah that was a crazy day," Harry admitted. And they didn't even know about the diary slipped into Ginny Weasley's possession and what that lead to. That made the day even more insane to Harry.

"And Harry we noticed something was wrong even back then," Edward stated. "Your worn and oversized clothes, but Hermione seemed to think your headmaster being Lord of the Light meant his word on where you stayed went. Or that any of his other titles meant anything on what you do over the summer or where you go."

"We rather you were with us instead of with those Major Zonvolt publically demolished their mask of respectability," Danielle said softly.

"I…" Harry said as he was touched someone actually cared.

"Now is there anything Hermione has not told us about her time at Hogwarts?" Ed asked sharply. Harry's laughing nervously didn't help their nerves. Nor that Hermione looked embarrassed and at her keyboard.

"I'm pretty sure there's a bunch of things that are my fault," Harry said quickly.

"Explain," Danielle stated in a sharp tone that Harry was sure even Mrs. Weasley would be impressed by.

"The teachers are in all honesty unable to do much beyond teach," Harry sighed. "We had to help get a baby dragon out of Hogwarts, Hermione had to save me from my broom cursed by a teacher, and she stood by my side when I was found out to have the dark ability to talk to snakes."

"Snakes don't have ears," Edward noted. "So how can that work?"

Harry shrugged. "I get that from nearly everyone who isn't a magical I tell that."

"Anything else?" Danielle asked in a motherly tone.

"She got petrified due to a giant snake and that was getting off easy," Harry sighed. "Given if she looked directly at it she'd be dead. Instead she was more or less a statue for some time."

Neither parent looked happy. Hermione looked to be sweating bullets as she didn't want her parents ever finding out about that. They'd pull her from Hogwarts in an instant and she knew it.

"Hermione if it wasn't for the fact Londo Bell would crush anything that hurt Harry and we'd withdraw you from Hogwarts and go someone actually sane to learn magic and more," Edward stated. "And ask your friends Harry and Ron to do the same."

The pair of Observers knew how reacted Londo Bell when someone hurt one of their own. It usually took a microscope to find the pieces. In this case Edward and Danielle were completely fine with that.

Harry looked surprised at adults actually having some semblance of sanity. And not dismissing anything he sound out of hand. True he had been finding more and more of them, but it still was a shock to him when it happened.

"So what classes are you taking?" Danielle inquired to change the subject. "Hermione somehow is going to try to take them all and we aren't sure how that will work."

"I've been thinking about," Harry admitted. "Originally I was going to take the same classes as our friend Ron, but I've changed my mind."

"That Ron kind sounds like someone not to follow in academics," Edward commented. Hermione got the hidden insults in that statement.

"It's a long story," Harry sighed. "Basically my uncle and aunt didn't want me to beat their son in grades and he was no genius by any means."

"Lovely," Danielle remarked with her tone swimming in sarcasm. "Yet another reason I am glad those Dursleys are dead."

"So I've been thinking about Ancient Runes or Arithmancy and Care," Harry told them to change the subject back. "I got a feeling Hagrid had a hand in the book for Care given that's the sort of thing he'd go for."

"Harry is anything in your life sane or rational?" Edward asked as he rubbed his forehead.

"Not really," Harry replied. "The working with Londo Bell thing is the first time I have had adults that aren't idiots or hate for me for some reason backing me up."

"Ah your Potions Professor," Danielle nearly growled. "Having the emotional maturity of the students is not a plus."

"Finally someone that agrees with me on that," Harry said with a slight smile. "Of course I get it worse because he used to be friends with my mother before a falling out...and my father and his friends had a prank war with him that lasted for most of their time at Hogwarts."

"So the teachers unable to do any right goes back decades," Edward mused. "I really do hope they merely claim to be the best school of magic as I don't want to see the others if it is true.."

Hermione looked mortified. Harry considered a shame that he couldn't introduce Sirius to Hermione's parents. Harry then sighed as he might as well explain that mess now. This wasn't quite as in person as he planned, but this might work out even better as he won't need a bodyguard after telling Hermione. Well at least not at this meeting with her. At later ones he might need one or two, but that was something to worry about another time.

"Hermione you probably won't believe this but it turns out I have a godfather," Harry stated. "He got thrown into a wizarding hellhole of a prison for crimes he didn't commit and just managed to get free of the place earlier this summer."

"Harry that would make him Sirius Black!" Hermione gasped as that was the only person it could possibly be.

Harry nodded. "Yeah that's him. He's an animagus so that's how he managed to stay with me for awhile. He's now claimed political asylum in Riksent."

"But…"Hermione started saying.

"If this is everyone knows he betrayed my parents stop there," Harry interjected forcefully. "He didn't and won't believe where the guy who did has been living."

Edward and Danielle tried to process what was going on. It seemed even Harry having any legal guardians got strange as well. Somehow it figured it was that way to them. If Harry had legal guardians able to stand up to the other wizards and witches then it won't be as fun or have as many barriers put in his way.

"Harry is there anything else you need to tell us?" Danielle inquired.

"Well there was a prophecy involving me and that dark lord people give bad nicknames," Harry replied. "The princess of Riksent told me to ignore it. It isn't that hard given Riddle got beaten up by Londo Bell."

"Yes we read about that in your letters," Edward mused. "Riddle looks much less scary to be completely honest. And Dumbledore much less effective."

"But Dad Dumbledore is…" Hermione said before her parents just looked at her.

"He is just a man dear," Danielle commented sharply. "Who couldn't keep an innocent man out of being taken away to a human rights nightmare by an utter fool with delusions of power."

That was harsh but very true. Hermione could see Harry and her parents had a lot of issues with how Hogwarts was run and the decisions the staff had made. And she had to admit they had legitimate reasons to be that way.

Hermione was finding it hard even with her questioning authority to take in it being completely thought useless in any case. It just felt wrong to her and she really didn't like it at all. Especially when her parents were part of the group doing that.

"So find out all the books about you are complete crap?" Edward asked Harry. He'd read them before and they sure didn't mesh with the boy he saw last year. At best they were fiction, but somehow thought to be fact. Inwardly he was vaguely amused the kid had topped all that rubbish with Londo Bell.

Harry nodded. "Of course things had kept coming up until this summer for me to read all those books and find out for myself. Thanks for letting me read them Hermione."

"I don't know why you didn't read through them years ago," Hermione admitted.

"We were kind of busy," Harry shrugged. "It seemed like there never was a good time before this summer for me relax with some books."

"We intended to discuss things with you last summer," Danielle informed him. "As it was clear that there was a lot that needed to be done."

The pair of Observers didn't have to fake anything as this was all completely true. They also felt working with Harry was the best way to get even information on the subculture their daughter was in. Though likely it'd require cutting through the locals believing Harry should already know these things like everyone else despite he had no way of learning those things beforehand.

To say the Observers were unhappy to find out there was some hidden society of inbred idiots around was like saying water was wet. It complicated the plans to truly unite the Earth, space colonies, and other human holdings. The sort of intellectual and emotional maturity Aeolia Schenberg wanted humanity to gain definitely was lacking in the British Wizarding World. Though they weren't sure if it was more or less than the real world lacked.

Hermione hadn't been let in on being an Observer and the pair intended to wait and see if she would take it up. They weren't sure if she wanted to stay with that annoying backwater subculture instead of the real world.

Danielle mentally noted to push for Hermione to not get behind in her studies of things she'd need outside that inward subculture. She didn't want her daughter trapped in a subculture that just because her parents couldn't do magic meant to a very vocal group of rich inbred brats she was less than dirt to them.

She'd be even more angry to find out how little was done to the mastermind of what nearly got her daughter killed. To the point of wanting Gundams used to demolish the Malfoy family and salt the ground of where their home once was.

"Glad someone wanted to do that," Harry admitted. "Given a lot of people didn't want to discuss things with me. Like that incident I nearly got killed by my broom being cursed in front of everyone."

"Again glad you have Londo Bell in your corner," Edward said after a moment.

'Yes as it seems requiring adult wizards and witches to do their jobs requires someone apply pressure to them,' Danielle nearly growled.

"Unless they want to be seen doing something," Harry noted.

"And I am sure they didn't do anything to even pay lip service to having made a horrible mistake," Edward stated in disgust. "And I'm sure something equally pointless is being prepared for 'dealing with' Sirius Black if what you said is true."

"I won't be surprised," Harry sighed. "I beat the Weasleys would want me to avoid confronting him, but that's the most rational thing I'd expect anyone to do."

"Be careful Harry," Danielle said softly. "And try to keep everyone you can safe."

"I'll do my best," Harry assured her.

Then alarms sounded.

"Duty calls," Harry remarked.

"Just be careful," Hermione called out to Harry before he turned off his computer.

"I wonder what it is this time," Harry muttered as he rushed off.

V-V-V

The extremely bitter cyborg named Gil Berg was starting to think maybe attacking the Earth was not the best idea he ever had as his mech got shot with a massive and powerful gun. A massive hole through the mech was by that gun.

And there was also the fact that the giant red robot was throwing around radiation he wasn't even sure what it was. In fact he wasn't even sure if Bunker would have any idea what it was to be honest.

Gil then tried to crush the giant robot with the giant gun, but seemed to already be moving out of the way as he tried to attack.

"Are all Earthers such a pain to deal with?" Gil growled. He had no idea how many other aliens Londo Bell had beaten.

Gil intended to have that Miya Alice come home to a devastated city at the very least, but he also wanted his mech intact to crush her and the others. He didn't intend to be target practice for the local mecha.

Another red mech sliced into his mech with a massive energy saber. It then fired grenades into the hole the white mech had made.

A blue with flames mech with the strangest head then landed on the larger mech unit he had his Dangaioh sized one inside and slammed it into the ground. It then unloaded on Gil Berg's mecha with an insane barrage of missiles.

"I swear I've seen that mech somewhere before," Gil Berg muttered. He just wasn't sure where exactly.

The first red mech split apart and reformed into a mostly white mech with a giant drill and shoved that drill into the giant mech. Sparks flew and the drill had no problem going through the Bunker made mech.

"How many mechs does this planet have?" Gil groused. The Bunker likely was going to need to destroy this backwater planet. He hated this place nearly as much as he did Miya Alice for taking what should have been his from the start.

The white mech from before fired something from the shoulders and sent Gil and his two mechs flying again.

Gil was then surprised to see the five lions that the Galra Empire hated were on the Earth. To say Bunker and the Galra Empire hated each other was like saying Neptune was cold.

The five lions then merged into one robot.

"They really can do that," Gil Berg muttered in shock. "I thought that was just something someone had made up."

Needless to say Miya Alice was surprised when she returned to Earth to the giant Bunker mech to be held at bay. More memories came back to her.

"...The Zentradi have been there?!" Roll gasped as the foursome once more got the memories of Miya. The Earth was a very busy place when it came to giant robots.

"And the planet is not dead?" Pai Thunder said in surprise.

"Somehow," Miya admitted as a lot of insane things had happened on Earth.

"Wait that one mech with a...car...for a head ruined a fixed giant robot fighting business," Pai Thunder gasped. "It was from Earth?!"

Lamba just stared at the fact that one of Bunker's mecha was on the defensive.

Somewhere deep in Roll had a twinge of satisfaction at seeing Bunker getting their butt kicked hard. And he honestly had no idea why that was. Or he really wanted to know why given what he found out about Pai Thunder not that long ago.

On his ship Doctor Tarsan felt lucky he was able to get Miya when he visited this world without this sort of response. His ship likely won't survive the beating. He also was glad that whoever piloted the blue with flames mech was not a psychic. There was a feeling whoever piloted that might blow up planets if he was.

Even with his mech hammered Gil Berg opened fire on the Dangaioh fighters. He was going to get his revenge even if it was the last thing he did!

"Well pretty sure they're friendly if they're being shot at by that other mech," Ryoma commented. "Or at least friendlier."

"Can you hear us?" Miya then said trying to get into their communication lines.

"We hear you," Mu replied.

"Oh good," Miya said kindly.

"So what is this about?" Kiva inquired.

"Probably best to discuss this after the fight," Pai Thunder admitted. "It is kind of long."

The now throw off her ties daughter of the leader of Bunker also wondered if after this was over she could get a haircut. She wanted to cut her ties with her old life.

"Plus beat this completely loser up," Ryoma remarked as he wasn't impressed at all.

"Doubt he came to Earth for anything beyond making a mess of things," Harry noted.

"Cross fight!' Miya yelled.

The four fighters merged into one robot.

Gil Berg exited the giant mech with his Dangaioh sized one. The larger one was too damaged for his tastes anyway. That his smaller mech looked like a red and black version of Dangaioh was something everyone could see.

The merged mech then seemed unable to move.

"That isn't good," Amuro muttered as he fired on the fast moving red and black mech.

To Gil Berg's surprise the white mech was able to keep up with his extremely fast unit. The one eyed pirate was enraged he was not able to take advantage of his foe being unable to fight back.

Then suddenly Dangaioh moved as Roll figured out he was the one controlling its movements in this form and punched Gil's mech in the face. The metal of the face of Gil Berg's robot groaned from the force of the blow.

Gil Berg nearly growled in rage as once more things were not going his way. He blamed Miya once more for causing this all to happen.

"Dangai-Beam! " Roll yelled and Dangaioh fired off an energy burst.

The attack sent the Dangaioh sized mech Gil was using flying and into the ground.

"My other unit wasn't so wrecked that won't have happened," Gil growled and brought out the blades for his mech.

Gil then found himself fighting Amuro and Sayla. Sayla mused that her MP Nu Gundam needed an armor and weapon add on upgrade like Nu Gundam had gotten.

"Those two are fast," Gil growled as the pair of newtypes worked as one to fight the space pirate.

Gil tried using the swords of his mech and beam sabers easily cut right through them. Gil then was introduced to funnels and his mech battered. Harry lended a hand with his mega beam launcher.

"Never leave home without it," Harry commented.

"Boost Knuckle!" Roll yelled and fired off the fists of Dangaioh.

However this didn't work as well as the previous attack as in the fists got knocked to the ground. Gil Berg rushed forward to cut into Dangaioh but Shin Getter 2 moved even faster and savagely tore up one of the arms of his mech with the massive drill.

This gave Dangaioh time to get back the fist and put it back into place.

"New idea," Roll stated. "Psychic Sword."

The blade appeared in the hands of Dangaioh and Roll took off the head of Gil Berg's mech in one slice. The severed head hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Nice," Coop grinned as that was the sort of sword he'd want for Megas.

Gil focused on the other sensors to deal with that setback.

"Psychic Wave!" Roll called out and with mental power picked up Gil Berg's mech. It hung in the air unable to move.

The symbol of Lamba's people appeared on the open hand of Dangaioh and the mech made the same motion Darth Vader would make to crush someone's windpipe. The black and red mech was crushed by the focused psionic power of all four pilots of Dangaioh.

The Dangaioh crew could see Gil Berg in the wrecked mech and held out a hand to get him out of there.

The next thing they knew a massive energy blast struck the crushed mech causing it to explode. Gul Berg's last thought was at least some on Earth weren't as weak as Miya Alice.

"Who did that?" Miya gasped as she got to see Wing Zero.

"He's still useful to Bunker," Heero Yui stated given what he'd learned via the Zero System.

"Bunker can bring back the dead?!" Roll gasped.

"I guess they have to given I think he's dead," Ryoma noted. "Unless they can rebuild him faster, better, and stronger from whatever bits and pieces are left."

"If there any bits and pieces left after that," Sayla noted looking to see if there were any parts left bigger than the hand of her Gundam. There didn't appear to be any.

"Also I hope you people aren't expecting to go anywhere soon," Hayato remarked to Dangaioh.

"Well we intended to say goodbye to Miya as this is her home planet and not ours," Roll admitted.

"I'd never leave you," Miya stated passionately.

"You really think we'll let you all leave without answering what just happened?" Amuro asked sharply.

"Well when the guy with a giant gun puts it that way…" Roll said with a nervous laugh.

With Doctor Tarsen blinking seeing a Supervision Army Gunboat coming in with various other heavy armed spaceships to keep his ship from leaving. They definitely would make leaving in one piece a great deal more difficult.

"I have a feeling we aren't going anywhere for awhile," the arms maker said in surprise as he didn't recall any mention of something like this on Earth. He then figured maybe he should have done a closer look than he had before coming to this out of the way planet the first time.

V-V-V

Thomas Krieger as he referred to himself was enjoying his chance to get a wand. It was amazing what a wandless hair color change charm, sunglasses and a ballcap could do to change someone's appearance.

He was glad his wandless magic ability was working perfectly fine. It gave him an extra weapon in case he needed one, and also if someone did snap whatever wand he was going to get he'd be able to made do without it. The complete shock of that would also buy him time to use his wandless magic to hurt or kill whoever was attacking him.

Thomas then took in the magical feel of the city of New Orleans. Even muggles could feel a type of magic in the Big Easy. Which was why he picked this city as the place to go get his wand. That and he wanted to avoid anywhere Harry Potter would likely show up or got his wand. He also wanted to eat some of the local food as he wanted something more interesting than the usual chow for Carbon Humans Liberian Works served.

Full Frontal also was using this trip as a way to gather Zeonic allies still on Earth. Those that even the Zentradi showing up in the Solar System didn't stop their hatred of Leaguies as they termed the Terran League. Or the fact the Zeon, Terran League, PLANTS, and others worked together to fight the Zentradi and keep them from shooting the Earth.

Thomas nearly laughed thinking how close to destruction the Earth was and the British Wizarding subculture had no idea at all about that. Well at least those without any ties or keeping up with the muggle world.

There also was the fact as what happened to the Principality of Zeon after the "Space War" as the Romefeller Foundation worked to tighten their grasp on the space colones. And that caused many to join the "Megaroad" fleet or the other Macross colony fleets and just leave the Solar System entirely.

And once more the purebloods running the UK wizarding world subculture didn't know about that or take advantage of moving to another planet away from those they loathed. Their own fault for not keeping up with technology and current events.

'Or the fact with my mind working fully I honestly wonder what I was thinking then,' Thomas mused. 'Running scared on just a part of a prophecy, and forgetting what happened to Oedipus as a good reason to just ignore those things.'

Still Thomas won't mind having the chance to crush the boy that it seemed had defeated his embarrassing original self and the diary. Though it would be more to crush Londo Bell as they were more of a threat than just one boy to his plans.

There were also the fact that Londo Bell definitely would be an issue to the Neo Zeonic movement's plans.

'And I'm sure others will get in the way like the Zanscare Empire or PLANTS,' Thomas thought to himself. 'They have their own agendas and they don't mess with mine or Neo Zeon's.'

That he was working to be a power behind the throne of Full Frontal didn't bother Thomas. It gave him time to plot and learn about the strengths and weaknesses of all around him. Given he'd ended up in a scar and his soul splitting on its own it seemed showed that going in half cocked was a terrible idea.

He needed to be better prepared and with more tools than just magic to use. He wasn't going to make the same mistake again.

He also wondered if Dumbledore had any idea what was really going on. Mostly as he'd probably be really annoying if he helped Londo Bell or figured out Harry could create more copies of Tom Riddle using combat data.

Thomas then realized he didn't want any more copies of himself around as he knew they'd never get along. That likely would destroy any of his plans as the power struggle would be intense. Even more so if they tried making an army of him like that Lily Thevally.

That he still had his skill of legilmency was something Thomas was glad to have. It sure made learning things even most members of the Liberian Works didn't know easy. And made him ponder trying to recruit some of those Lilies later. The sheer number of them made Thomas hope he could get at least one to follow him.

'But first things first,' Thomas thought to himself as he used the smartphone he had been given to bring up a map of the Big Easy. 'Where do I want to go for lunch?'

He also hoped the wand he'd get would be as good as a Gregorovitch or Ollivander one. It won't be his old Yew and phoenix feather one, but this also wasn't the same body that used that wand in the first place. Plus he wasn't sure exactly if he counted spiritually as Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort to his old wand either.

Plus that surviving wraith that was the a piece of himself that let himself go would want it and Thomas rather not deal with that guy.

Thomas then shook his head and went back to thinking about if he wanted Cajun cooking or something else for lunch. His has been other self could wait until much later.

V-V-V

Harry was surprised to find out how well mannered he was compared to other teenage pilots that Captain Noa had to work with. Judau Ashta came to mind as one of the most interesting ones. Harry hadn't had much chance to talk to Judau before but now found he had a chance to do that as the whole mess from earlier with aliens and an abducted human was being sorted out.

No one was quite sure what they were going to do with them or the alien that had experimented on them. Especially given it seemed the alien professor had helped them escape and who he was working freelance for wanted him dead now.

Still the downtime gave Harry a chance to meet Judau and learn some interesting things. And also eat lunch in the Macbeth mess hall.

"Your first meeting with Captain Noa involved you kicking him in the face?!" Harry said surprised at how Judau had met the skipper of the ship.

Judau laughed nervously. "My friends and I made horrible first impressions with a lot of people."

"And I thought you just bounced the Zeta Gundam around the first time you piloted it," Harry commented.

"I did somewhat better than that," Judau remarked quickly. "Not exactly much but man Kamile has Zeta Gundam customized for him."

"And yet a lot of people have tried piloting it," Harry noted with amusement.

"The design of the cockpit of the Rezel was to be as not like the Zeta's as can be," Judau stated.

"Interesting," Harry said as he didn't know that.

"So you're a wizard or something?" Judau said as pretty much everyone in Londo Bell knew and really didn't care given how much weirdness they dealt with.

"Yeah…" Harry replied sheepishly. "It isn't as fun you'd think."

"Well after that funeral I don't think anyone really thinks your life was fun," Judau mused. "I think I had more fun scavenging stuff. I at least had friends...even if some of them would have gotten kicked out an airlock if they did even half the stuff they did to the Getter team."

That was putting it lightly on how little the Getter team took things like that. Even Musashi might have killed some of Judau's friends over their actions before figuring out they left the best place to be.

It was a good thing Beecha Oleg was part of the Hiryu Custom piloting the Hyaku Shiki and really didn't interact with the Getter team. Or Captain Linjin of the Shirogane after an..incident involving Beecha and his friend Mondo Agake.

Judau was just glad his friends had managed to grow up since then. Even now they were kind of embarrassed about their childishness. Beecha now was trying to learn what was needed to be a starship captain.

It amused Judau for Beecha to admit even learning and not being one he'd probably have not been anywhere near being a starship captain he had to admit he'd have not been able to put up with a bunch of kids being massive pains in the butt like they were to Captain Noa. He'd actually probably snap after a week.

"I got told I was a wizard but not I was a celebrity," Harry groused. "Don't blame Hagrid as he's a great guy but details sometimes don't come to him."

"You have a weird life...and I'm saying that," Judau commented as his life wasn't normal by any stretch of the imagination.

Harry shrugged. He was used to that now.

"What!?' Koji Tetsuya said hearing all this. He still was recovering from the injuries he had taken fighting a Memetic Beast and the G-Gunner still being required.

"Welcome to Londo Bell we're crazy," Judau remarked to Koji Tetsuya. "And magic is considered just something that exists."

"And I thought Dannar Base things got crazy," Koji muttered.

Harry took that as this guy talking it well. Then again Londo Bell was known to have visited a magical world via a video game Coop had gotten. There also was the fact that the La Gias mecha involved magical spirits was also well known. Not always believed but it was something that had become public knowledge.

Harry then mused the Jama Kingdom also used magic and that was known.

"Just don't ask me to do magic shows," Harry commented "They won't understand stage magic where I went to school."

"Really?" Judau asked in surprise.

"Yeah slight of hand is not part of the curriculum," Harry replied.

"Neither is explaining your tricks of the trade," Judau noted.

That got a chuckle from Harry.

"Oh one of my professors certainly doesn't like teaching," Harry stated. "And that's just in general."

By this point Harry was done trying to do anything but put up at best with Snape. Psychologists probably would be needed to deal with the assortment of issues the man had.

Kaworu just rolled his eyes. Lillium schools sounded like pure and utter insanity to him when it was working right. When it was completely messed up it made him wonder why they bothered. He then looked at Koji Tetsuya wondered if the man was aware he was immune to what caused the Mimetic beasts.

Kaworu doubted that greatly. He also hoped Getter radiation worked against it as he didn't want to fight the Memetic Getter Team Beasts.

The Angel of Freewill then wondered if all AT Field manipulating lillium would have a sense of unease around him and Excellen Browning. Even he could tell that fingers of entities he didn't want to deal with had touched her.

Kaworu sat the same table that Judau and Harry were using and once more Harry wondered what he was feeling from the Evangelion pilot.

"My friends and I probably would drive them nuts," Judau admitted with a bemused expression. "Though I doubt you'd be able to skip days going out scavenging mechs and such at a boarding school."

"Not really," Harry commented. "Given it is on Earth and not in space."

"Space isn't quite as impressive when you live there," Judau noted. "Or at least on Shangri-La which had become a dump unlike Londenion."

Harry was sure Mrs. Weasley would have wanted to mother that gang of kids. And have words with Judau's parents for just leaving their kids behind while sending money from another colony.

'I seem to keep meeting people she'd want to take care of,' Harry mused.

"Oh there are worse places," Tsuyoshi Seido commented. "Galra Empire's hospitality leaves a lot to be desired."

"No kidding," Harry muttered as he'd read about that. The four Go-Lion pilots to end up visiting it didn't pull any punches on how bad the place was.

"I would never want to visit the throne world of the Galra Empire," Kaworu stated. "Any idea what it is called?"

"Best I can tell people call it Planet Doom," Tsuyoshi noted. "As in you are doomed if you end up going there. And I doubt anyone can ask the locals the real name of the place."

"Yeah I really don't want to visit that place unless it is to my Gundam's foot up someone's butt," Judau remarked.

"Same here," Tsuyoshi agreed.

"So how are things going on trying to get help?" Harry asked Tsuyoshi.

Tsuyoshi sighed. "The same rate politics always go."

"Yeah I know how that is," Judau remarked.

"I wonder how they're going to deal with the whole aliens abducting people and such," Harry mused. "I doubt anyone is going to be happy that an alien got to do Earth to do that in the first place."

"I really wonder how they're going to bring back that guy in the red and black mech after what the Getter team did with the remains," Judau said as the Getter team had made sure to break even what little bits were left.

"Yes they did their best to make that even more difficult," Kaworu commented.

Tsuyoshi wasn't sure how to take that anyone could resurrect anyone. Let alone from such tiny bits if there were any left. He really hoped the Galra Empire couldn't do that.

"I've had to deal with things that didn't want to stay dead," Harry noted. "It is not fun. Especially when you don't know they're around."

He had first hand information on that with Voldemort.

"I doubt he's anyone we'd want to see come back either," Kaworu stated.

No one disagreed with that.

"So anyone think we're ever going to get an Evangelion for Mari?" Harry then asked.

"Not if the Supreme Commander of NERV gets his way," Kaworu replied.

"No kidding," Judau muttered.

"Yeah he doesn't seem to be the type to get anyone besides him get his way," Harry noted.

"Very true," Kaworu agreed.

Then there was a bark as a dog rushed into the mess hall. A dog Koji Tetsuya knew as Texas Mack worked closely with Silicon Base.

Harry blinked at seeing a pair of people dressed like cowboys came in. Jack King managed to get a leash on the dog.

"Sorry about that," Mary sighed. "I told Jack to use a leash, but he said it'd be fine not to use one."

"I didn't think anyone actually dressed like that," Harry admitted. He'd heard of the pair but never seen any pictures of them.

"And I'm surprised that the Getter team or Mazinkaiser SKL pilots didn't defile the corpses of your 'family' for fun," Jack King remarked.

"I think it was more they just didn't want to have to deal with the authorities," Harry stated. "They didn't want to spend hours of their time wasted with that."

Jack snorted. "Yeah that sounds like them."

Koji Tetsuya didn't ask what that was about as he already knew that story. He actually was impressed Harry hadn't ended up like Ryoma or Hayato.

It amused Harry a great deal that the Dursleys were completely and utterly hated by Londo Bell their allies. And it seemed from the video of the funeral on-line their reputation with "normal people" also was really bad now.

"As for how we dress," Mary spoke up. "It is how we like to dress."

"Not everyone can have our style," Jack snorted.

"Silicon Base isn't sure why they do that either," Koji Tetsuya added with a shrug.

"No offense but not sure most people at the various bases can throw stones given some of the things they wear," Harry admitted.

"I won't ever want to wear a Danner Base uniform," Mary commented.

"So what brings you here?" Kaworu asked to change the subject.

"Testing for the Evangelion 04 is going to happen soon and the brass wants Coop and Lowe to go over the S-2 Engine."

Kaworu felt his and everyone else's heart stop for a moment.

"They want them to do something about that?" Koji Tetsuya gasped.

"Well the fact the S2 engine works about the same way as a photon torpedo from Star Trek worries people," Mary groaned.

"Won't that be a good reason for them not to play with it?" Kaworu inquired not sure what those two would do with something that antimatter could be involved. It also made him glad his being an Angel was unknown as they'd likely take his S2 organ and do strange things with it.

Kaworu really didn't want to image what Doctor Hell would do with it.

"Actually they figure that those along with various experts on Brain Powerd organic technology could make the S2 Engine safer," Jack told them.

"Oh and they want all of you there for security in case Doctor Hell or someone else tries stealing Evangelion 04 and the S2 Engine," Mary stated.

"Or aliens show up and try wrecking everything," Harry said after a moment.

Jack grinned. "Yeah that too. Basically the usual stuff."

Kaworu doubted this event was going to be boring...or sane for that matter. He just hoped he won't be anywhere near ground zero if the S2 engine exploded. Not that he expected that to do anything but scratch the paint of Megas.

The Angel of Free Will felt some dread realizing this was going to be an S2 Engine altered by Coop. Anything could happen, and he was going to have a ringside seat for it. He just hoped when he was reunited with Father he enjoyed the tale.

V-V-V

Iczer-1 heard a message from Earth. It made her feel good that humanity had kept their better nature after she dealt with Big Gold. It also strengthened her resolve to deal with Neos Gold once and for all.

The war Iczer-1 had battled since restoring the Earth had gone on for a century and she was almost done.

"I beat Neos Gold and I'll visit Earth again," Iczer-1 thought. "Maybe there is someone like Nagisa there now.'

V-V-V

Chapter notes

Gil Berg is from Dangaioh. He's a cyborg and prototype for the Dangaioh pilots. He wanted to join Bunker and be part of the black market/pirate organization. He blames others for his problems and has utterly no morals.

Miya Alice is from Dangaioh. She is a very sweet and gentle woman that has incredible power within her.

Roll is from Dangaioh. He is the only man to be a Dangaioh pilot and is the one that controls the merged form of their mech. He also got resurrected to be part of the project that made the Dangaioh pilots.

Pai Thunder is from Dangaioh. She is the daughter of the head of Bunker, and has found that she has had to leave that behind her.

Lamba is from Dangaioh. She is an alien princess of a destroyed world.

Doctor Tarsan is from Dangaioh. He is an interstellar weapons maker. Bunker is kind of crazy and gave him good reason to not want to work with them ever again if they weren't trying to kill him.

Ryoma Nagare is from Getter Robo. He's insane, badass, and lethal. He also somehow has a girlfriend.

Amuro Ray is from the original Gundam series. He's a badass.

Heero Yui is from Gundam Wing. He's stoic and not someone you should ever get on the bad side of if you want to live.

Hayato Jin is from Getter Robo. He's a psychopath and a killing machine.

Judau Ashta is from ZZ Gundam. He's had to grow a lot since his early days.

Koji Tetsyuya is from Godannar. He's a hard man to kill, hot blooded, and immune to the Insania Virus. Yes he is named for the heroes of Mazinger Z and Great Mazinger.

Kaworu Nagisa is from Neon Genesis Evangelion. He is the Angel of Free Will and not someone to take lightly.

Tsuyoshi Seido is from Go-Lion. He is better known to American audiences as Hunk.

Jack King is from Getter Robo. He's the pilot of Texas Mach and dresses like a cowboy.

Mary King is from Getter Robo. She's the pilot of the hat/shield of Texas Mack.

Iczer-1 is from Fight! Iczer One. She looks like an elf girl with a lightsaber.


	16. Chapter 16

The situation was extremely tense for Professor Tarsan. Not that the man exactly blamed the Earth government for being unhappy someone got swiped off it without anyone knowing. Still it was better than dealing with the Bunker leadership as they didn't seem to want to kill him outright.

The alien weapon maker also was thinking about the possibilities of the Zero System with psychics. The ability to see the future was an amazing one. He kind of was surprised Gil Berg impressed Bunker enough to be resurrected by them.

'Given when they first met him they hated him because he was a cyborg,' Tarsan mused as he recalled having to grovel for his life with the leadership of Bunker over the team having left him.

Tarsan then looked over the...he wasn't sure what to call it. Prison cell? Hotel suite? He wasn't sure which as seemed to be treated like a VIP, but they also weren't letting him leave the system with his starship.

There also was that various groups seemed to wish to employ him. One group had the feeling they'd want to take the place of Bunker and be exactly the same. Given the mess he'd had with Bunker he wanted to avoid working with them. Ever. One massive mess was enough and he wanted to avoid dealing with people that'd try to kill him if they felt like it.

Inwardly he wondered what Miya's parents were and exactly how angry they were with him for understandable reasons. He just hoped that this didn't involve violence towards him. That won't be fun or pleasant for him.

He also was shocked that humanity had a Supervision Army gunboat crash on the planet and they learned faster than light travel from it. That humanity had roaming fleets of humans and Zentradi colonizing the stars also was beyond anything he could dream of humanity doing.

That a small scout ship had encountered the Galra Empire scared the professor deeply. Or had faced and beaten the Muge Empire many years ago. They also had beaten the Vegan Empire along with the last of the Fleedians. Or that the Fleedians survived a battle with a mind controlled force of humans in giant robots.

Mind control was favorite weapon of the Vegan Empire to weaken the planets they invade. They didn't have any real morals to speak of. Especially the military leadership.

Humans and Fleedians even defeated Lord Barados of the Vegan Empire. A butcher and sadist even Bunker didn't wish to fight head on. Which given how morally bankrupt Bunker was said a lot when they felt someone fought as dirty or dirtier than they did.

There also was the fact one of the Inspectors had been on this planet and an Earth made purple biomech on a rampage fought it.

He really wasn't surprised this planet was one the Zuvorg Alliance would check out. It was chaotic enough to worry them. Also the military technology would interest one of the extreme right power bloc leaders.

Professor Tarsan tried to remember the name of that other much larger Zuvorg Alliance unit. He really wasn't sure what their official name was. It was on the tip of his tongue, but he just couldn't recall it.

'I definitely am going to have to tell Alice and the others about the Zuvorg Alliance,' Professor Tarsan thought. 'And probably Earth's military forces as well.'

Especially the fact they'd have to find the more reasonable senators and such of the Zuvorg Alliance to discuss matters with. With the Inspectors they might find one or two willing to listen, but Wendolo didn't pick his forces for morality and free thinking.

If anything it was anything but those last two facts. Though perhaps one of the more moral officers of the Zuvorg Alliance had sent an undercover agent to get a ground level view of humanity. They also be someone for humanity to contact.

It was an easier problem to solve for the professor than who had sent what they called Meteor 3 to the Earth. Or figure out what the company Nergal had wanted his services for.

Professor Tarsan given Bunker wanted him dead wished to be aware of things that might try to kill him.

He was then driven from his thoughts as there was a knock on the door to his presidential suite.

Tarsan wondered who it would be this time.

The door opened and a middle aged man in a military uniform stepped through.

"Professor Tarsan I represent the WSO and we are in need of your services and that of Dangaioh," Commander Kojindani explained.

"Please sit down," Professor Tarsan stated after a moment and wondered if this one would be a better offer than any of the others he had already gotten.

V-V-V

Harry wondered if Sirius or Luna was talking with the other Londo Bell pilots as someone seemed to be very willing to inform them all about Hogwarts. Darkly Harry wondered if they got more information the muggleborns got when a professor visited them to tell them they were magical and about the wizarding subculture.

It certainly was more than he got. Which didn't explain why another professor went with Hagrid to meet him as that would cover anything Hagrid left out by not thinking about it. But Hermione had remarked magic users lacked any common sense so of course they won't do something sensible like that.

Or little things like mention one of the staff had issues involving being pranked by four people that happened to be Harry's father and his friends when they had gone to Hogwarts. It all made Harry think Snape called the wrong people dunderheads.

Harry found himself with company as he ate breakfast in the commissary and it seemed they wanted to talk about Hogwarts.

"Has anyone told you that the whole sorting hat and house thing sounds completely and utterly stupid?" Ryoma Nagare commented. "Nothing like screwing up little kids like using a character trait to turn them into four gangs."

Mio Sagura grinned. "They needed somewhere to put the heroes, villains, nerdy virgins, and people no one cares about."

Harry looked at Mio for a moment and then rubbed his chin. "There are days I think even the Wizarding World thinks that."

"And not value hard work?" Tetsuya mused.

"I think after learning how much the houses don't matter after Hogwarts they learn those things fast," Harry sighed. "At least I hope so as the Wizarding subculture finds way to let me down."

"I can see how they do that," Tetsuya said with a look of distaste.

"I wonder if Mrs. Weasley is going to wonder what she's paying for all her children to learn at Hogwarts," Harry groused. "As the family isn't well off but seem to be paying for a whole lot of nothing if the various classes that can be taken in year 3 don't measure up."

"Also that sport you play sounds like complete trash due to the seeker position," Ryoma added. "Completely screws up any reason to play the game."

"Please don't say that around Ron," Harry begged. "Given he'd complain and you'd try crippling him."

Ryoma chuckled at that.

"I notice you aren't disagreeing with him," Hayato noted.

"I'll be the first to admit the whole seeker position and such does weird and crazy things to the game," Harry stated. "But some people also play what is basically volley balls with iron balls. Or football with mecha that has your butt raised into the air. So odd sports aren't just a magic user thing."

"You did pretty well helping us fight the Dannar base in that game," Hayato noted.

"I just have no idea why Jack King and Mary King call the sport soccer," Tetsuya remarked.

Harry grinned widely. "Hey I enjoyed the Londo Bell vs. Dannar Base football match. Not sure why Hogwarts and other schools don't have any interschool tournaments."

"It'd just be a blood sport," Mio told him. "They won't understand nonlethal sporting contests."

"There's the fact I'm sure you're right," Harry said after a moment and was sure Mio meant even with things like skelegrow to deal with otherwise fatal injuries. "Also I am scared what you and Luna talking to each would do to the brains of anyone listening."

"I believe they'd just melt like dinosaurs hit with getter rays," Hayato commented. "Unable to take where such a conversation would go."

"On second thought might want to use it on whatever might try to killing me this year," Harry sighed. "Because if things keep going like they have for the last two years of course something will try."

Harry then realized most people would think that would be his godfather trying to do that. A man that wasn't coming near the UK and frankly had no reason to either. Not they won't know that given his mutterings they heard sometime before he escaped.

Mio's expression did not help. It looked like she somehow had a very good idea what was going to happen.

She'd read all seven of the books so she had a very good idea what was going on. This was far more amusing than the books or movies though.

"If such a thing happens I will hit it with my blade or Thunder Break," Tetsuya assured Harry.

"Also why aren't there a lot of kids born in that school?" Ryoma asked as a thought came to him. "Given the staff sounds like they barely can teach and a big castle for teens to find out of the way places to use for all kinds of purposes."

"Well there's a lot of people that get married right out of Hogwarts," Harry remarked. "And 7th years are adults so...yeah...I think they are left to their own devices."

"Not that they actually watch after children much either," Mio noted.

"No kidding," Harry agreed. "Then again not sure if it is just me. Though not sure if Hagrid would still have had a job if Malfoy went to his father on the whole sending first years into the Forbidden Forest hunting after something killing unicorns."

"I'm sure Major Kitamura or Captain Noa are going to be really unhappy," Hayato commented. "Given anyone trying to do that to their own children would end up shot at."

"If I have any kids they try shit like that I'll break their skulls," Ryoma growled.

"You'd also want to be the one hunting down whatever that was," Hayato said with a snort.

Ryoma gave the completely insane sociopathic getter pilot smile and nodded. Harry tried not to shiver in fear at that. Tetsuya nearly rolled his eyes as he'd seen that too often to care anymore. It also helped he could fight the Getters with Great.

"Also that house point system is merely to make kids peer pressure themselves into being good," Hayato noted.

"I'm sure you give one speech at Hogwarts and the staff will be lucky to keep any order," Harry commented with wry amusement.

"Sounds like they barely do anyway," Ryoma noted.

"And I doubt getting a degree in teaching is involved," Tetsuya remarked.

"It just seemed so magical when I first saw Diagon Alley," Harry sighed. "And when I first saw Hogwarts. Of course the sorting feast had me find out one of my classmates got thrown out a window by a member of his family and if he didn't bounce via magic he'd be dead."

Harry took a sip of water. "And somehow that didn't quite make the impact it should have on the world I and many others were entering. Or that was with a 'Light' family that was supposed to be one of the good people that were doing such a horrible act."

"So makes you wonder what those that are 'Dark' do to squibs then?" Mio mused.

"Pretty sure it is very fatal," Harry said with a look of disgust. "Even more so than what Neville's great uncle did."

"That whole world sounds very Brothers Grimm version of fairy tales," Hayato noted. "While it sounds like you were expecting the sanitized Disney versions."

"I'll agree with that," Harry stated after thinking for a moment. "And not sure why the Aurors didn't get involved. Especially one that is Professor Dumbledore's friend if he needed someone he could trust to deal with all the shite that's happened."

"Probably stupidity," Ryoma shrugged.

Mio didn't say it was because Mad Eye hadn't been created before the 4th book and the stories were not to have the adults act like anything other than a roadblock or annoyance to Harry as he was the hero. If they were useful than he won't have to solve everything and where the tension and dramatic drama be in that?

"Slightly less worried this year given the big menace turns out to be my godfather and he's not going near Hogwarts," Harry remarked. "Which leaves whatever pants on head stupidity people that shouldn't run a thrift store let alone a position of power will do."

"And oddly not get in trouble for this poor decision," Mio noted.

"I really would love to be able to take my Rezel to Hogwarts," Harry sighed. "Really what you just said makes me completely sure my godfather never would be the big problem and what they did to appear doing something is going to be far more dangerous."

"Makes you wonder why you go back doesn't it?" Hayato commented.

"Yes it does," Harry groaned. "Or why anyone goes to that completely insane school."

"Well if you need our help...and we're sure you will...call us," Hayato stated. "And we'll see about forcing them into the modern day."

"And possibly blow up some giant spiders?" Harry asked even though he was sure Hagrid would hate seen Agog and his children blown up with lasers and missiles. Or lightning in the case of Great Mazinger's signature attack.

"Sounds like fun," Ryoma chuckled.

"That is something I have to agree with Ryoma on," Tetsuya admitted. "As much that pains me."

Ryoma rolled his eyes at that. Like Tetsuya was a paragon of sanity and restraint. That massive inferiority complex he had involving being a Mazinger pilot and being replaceable despite the fact he'd trained longer on being one that almost everyone else had on piloting a mech was really telling. Plus his needing reality to hit him in the face when his ego got out of control involving Great Mazinger and he having to top others.

'With reality being someone's hand,' Ryoma recalled.

"And Coop is going to try to find the car roaming the forest isn't he?" Harry mused.

"Of course he is," Mio snorted. "Why won't he want to find a flying car to fix up?"

"Oh that," Ryoma said. "The whole flying car thing in the UK from last year. Barely noteworthy as everyone thought someone shoved an antigravity unit into a car again for some reason."

Which explained how Harry and Ron didn't get in huge trouble breaking the Statue of Secrecy as it seemed people made cars fly enough for it to be just something people rolled their eyes at and moved on.

Admittedly in this case they were completely wrong on how the car flew,but Harry wasn't going to complain how the incident got buried. Though he was kind of annoyed no one actually could be arsed to tell him these things. There were days he felt "your house is your family" meant "I'm an overworked single parent who doesn't care what you do as long as I am not disturbed or bothered' and that really annoyed him. He also wondered if the other houses got told the same load of crap.

It was something he needed to ask Luna at least to find out what the Ravenclaws got.

"I really do wonder the Aurors would even know you had conquered Hogwarts before you assaulted the Ministry Hayato," Harry stated.

"Doubt it greatly," Hayato said with a bemused expression.

"Really doubt there are a lot of Slytherins that could understand the sort of ambition and cunning that requires," Harry noted. "I could have ended up in that house. Supposedly it'd make me great the sorting hat said. Wonder if he also felt the complete and utter mess that'd cause would entertain him for years to come."

"Well if he's bored we can see if we can wire him to a giant robot," Ryoma mused. "I mean the Pasture King has a dog drive it and rumor is Master Asia made a giant robot for his horse to drive too."

"Coop and Lowe would do that just to show it was possible," Harry noted. "And Lt. La Flaga thought he made the impossible possible."

"On the battlefield and not in ways that make other mecha designers get headaches trying to sort it out," Mio giggled.

"Oh," Harry said after a moment.

"Yeah, watching Anaheim Electronics try to understand what those two do to Sayla's Gundam is amusing," Hayato chuckled. "They pretty much are listed as consultants by this point."

"They don't have any Gundams in the Gundam Fight do they?" Harry asked as he won't be surprised if they had done that.

"They didn't have enough free time before this one started to do all the paperwork and such," Ryoma commented.

"That's...worrying," Harry admitted.

"It is something we are all thankful for," Tetsuya remarked. "Though somehow I doubt they'd go for some of the extremes others do on national stereotypes."

The fact that one of the proposed battlegrounds for the Gundam Fight was in Orphan is also rather worrying," Hayato mused. "The leader or rather governor of that massive organic ship made it clear he wasn't going to allow them access to it."

"Has Yuu ever met that Governor that people talk about interacting with the outside world but never having any pictures of?" Harry asked.

"He uses that like a superhero would use a domino mask," Mio remarked. "So Yuu has no idea who the guy is."

"Well that really worries me," Harry admitted. "The leader of the Reclaimers being pretty much anyone. Especially after seeing the psyche profiles on who they got to live down in Orphan."

"Yeah it's the island of misfit toys," Ryoma agreed.

"Which they utterly hate being called," Hayato noted with amused smirk.

Harry could only imagine what the UK Wizarding World got for a nickname. He wondered how well Malfoy would take having a nasty nickname given to him. Somehow Harry doubted Draco could take what he dished out at all.

He also wondered why Malfoy hadn't given Ron the nickname Moron. It wasn't exactly that much of a stretch, but Malfoy also wasn't that imaginative. Scarhead seemed to be the most inventive he was on disparaging nicknames.

"I really wonder if my school nemesis will survive any of this," Harry thought outloud.

"Depends if he annoys anyone that'd kill him or not," Mio shrugged.

"That would require to understand there are people he shouldn't annoy," Harry noted. "Which it seems the teachers give him free reign unless of course they go on a power trip. Then he gets as hard as everyone else."

"And he was one of your friends too," Mio noted referring to Hogwart's groundskeeper.

Harry nodded. "I did my best to keep Hagrid from getting fired and he or someone else thinks sending me to deal with something killing unicorns in the Forbidden Forest is a good idea. I was just a first year at that."

"I guess we'll have to see where the graveyard of dead students is," Ryoma stated. "As anyone with an idea like that will get someone killed sooner or later."

"If they didn't use their memory charms to alter everything to avoid getting in trouble," Tetsuya said darkly and they could tell he didn't like those magics at all.

"And supposedly werewolves live in the Forbidden Forest," Harry sighed as he tried to change the subject. "Haven't had the chance to prove or disprove that in my various trips into the place."

"So how exactly does the transformation of werewolves go?" Hayato inquired.

"Sirius said it was like that one scene in American Werewolf in London where they have an extremely painful altering of their body," Harry informed him. "So they have that once a month and being spit on people when they are normal."

"And they wonder why they are so angry," Tetsuya said as he rubbed his forehead.

"Pretty sure Mendel or some other abandoned colonies could be found and turned into where werewolves could live," Ryoma noted. "The first one they could just dump any tainted air into space if they were worried anything still was living."

"Of course most of the idiots making werewolf lives terrible wouldn't know what a space colony was," Harry sighed. "Or what being in space or on the Moon does to werewolves."

"Oh yes the people ignoring there are various cities on the Moon," Hayato said with a dark laugh.

"Or that I can ask Kaworu about pictures of his flat he has in Copernicus City," Harry mused. "Or I think his vacation pictures he has being in Von Braun would be equally shocking to them."

"Of course they won't understand that," Mio commented. "That would mean they are living under a rock and humanity is moving on from them. And even more so other magic using sects are doing the same."

"Or that you can get to a magical realm though video games," Harry snorted as he was sure Malfoy won't be able to understand what a video game was let alone it was used to pick a champion to save a magical world.

Which thankfully Londo Bell helped keep said champion since it was Coop from demolishing the place himself.

"They got no chance of understanding Coop," Ryoma stated with a grin. "Or me. Or Hayato. Or frankly anyone else in Londo Bell."

"Or that fifty years ago a cyborg fought magic using...something," Harry noted. "Aliens, humans...whatever the Jama Empire or Kingdom was exactly."

"Beyond being a threat to the Earth," Tetsuya commented.

"Also we have heard there's a rat missing a toe that needs to be dealt with," Hayato said with dark amusement.

"Yeah he lead Riddle to my parents, framed my godfather for murder of over a dozen people, and my life being total shite," Harry nearly growled. "He needs to be alive to stand trial. But do keep in mind they can regrow broken bones."

Ryoma and Hayato found that extremely interesting. Harry had a feeling Wormtail was going to think being shot out of a cannon at a super alloy wall would be less painful than what he'd have done to him by the Getter pilots.

'I wonder it is wrong to not feel bad about that,' Harry thought to himself. Any sympathy for Peter Pettigrew he could have was dead. He could just not forgive anyone for willingly doing the sort of thing that man had done.

He didn't think it made him go dark to not turn the other cheek on murderers like Wormtail. Of course he also was becoming a soldier and could battle much more shades of grey foes than a betrayer and terrorist.

'Of course I was got branded as dark given I could talk to snakes,' Harry inwardly mused. 'Finding they throw that label around like that and the teachers can't seem to do any better makes it lose any power over me.'

Harry did wonder if anyone really expected him to act like that hadn't happened. It seemed they expected him to forget anything non-magic related that happened in the halls of Hogwarts. Or to not be wary of the DADA teacher given what happened the last two.

However given what Sirius had told him Harry had some level of trust in Remus Lupin not trying to purposely harm him. Though explaining to the man Sirius was not the traitor was going to be a pain in the arse if he acted like the typical Hogwarts professor.

It really made Harry wonder if those professors had any idea they were chipping away at even Hermione's ability to look up to them. And of course Minister Fudge proving equally as damaging to Hermione's belief in authority figures as well.

Harry rubbed his forehead as this summer since Londo Bell gave him plenty of time to think about all the boneheaded things various authority figures had done at Hogwarts. Either the ones that worked there or the ones that visited to annoy Dumbledore or everyone around them.

"You know you get the same expression when you think about Hogwarts of wondering why you bother with that crap?" Ryoma commented.

"Well I got to see a lot of shite first hand," Harry noted. "Overworked teachers, idiot politicians, slimy rich men who wanted to kill everyone 'impure' and got away with attempted murder. And I'm also wondering what insane things happened before I started going there."

"I'm sure I can get that information out of people," Hayato stated.

"Good," Harry groaned. 'I seem to find I need to do that every year."

That definitely would save on time if he got all the necessary background information at once instead of in bite sized chunks. It was so completely and utterly annoying to have to deal with a mystery over the school year and school work. And people doing stupid things that sidetracked him while working on both of those.

Really was Hagrid having something not made of wood to hold a dragon in too much to ask? Or next time he suggested Harry go somewhere not be in the Forbidden Forest as nothing good ever wanted to meet him in there.

"And we will have to deal with the last one," Tetsuya said forcefully. "We will not let anything like that go unpunished."

That put a smile on Harry's face. And mentally made him wonder what Dobby was up to. He wasn't quite sure what to make of a crazy being trying to protect him,but he could say the house elf at least had his heart in the right place. Now if he'd be a bit less crazy in helping out Harry had no idea. Or even where Dobby was or what being fried did to be honest.

Harry nearly frowned as covering what house elves were was of course not something Hogwarts did as that'd make sense. It was starting to become really old that there was so much for them to cover on magic in the first two years that they just didn't.

He then focused on that he had help to deal with Malfoy senior. He doubted the man would take it well to be considered some small fry or his wealth meant nothing to a large group of people with heavy firepower.

Plus the fact that Draco was going learn the hard way his father wasn't this be all end all power broker and kingmaker. He was more likely to be just broken into tiny pieces. Also he might be on fire.

The fact was he a big fish in a small pond, but Lucius Malfoy was tiny fish in a huge pond to Londo Bell. And no better than Blue Cosmos in the eyes of many. Which made it worse for the man as Londo Bell couldn't go and hunt down Blue Cosmos, but he likely was a much different story.

And that nearly got a member of the team killed in his actions likely were going to make it personal for Londo Bell. Though Harry wasn't sure if locking Malfoy senior in a room with Mrs. Weasley to give him a personal howler delivered right into his ears and let her do whatever she wanted to the man would be less painful.

Harry just wondered if they'd record the expression on Malfoy Senior's face with him being told they didn't care how much money had or what. The man probably never had anyone tell him that in his life.

"Plus I might be able to use him as a test pilot for my Getter," Hayato Jin commented. "Though not sure if cleaning out the cockpit and fixing the damage to the Getter jet would be worth the time set back. Be easier if I just killed him with my bare hands."

"How is that Getter going?" Harry asked to change the subject.

"Still in the prototype stage and I have a list of possible pilots," Hayato replied with a slight smile. "Going to need to test them and how they handle pressure."

"And they are giving you free hand with that?" Harry questioned.

"Pretty much," Hayato nodded.

"And here I thought Oliver Wood was the worst person to train under," Harry muttered as Hayato was going to be a whole different level of sadist. He prayed for the people that caught Hayato's interest to pilot his plasma powered Getter.

They were going to need it. Really Harry didn't even want Malfoy to train to be a Getter pilot with Hayato running it. Or even Snape for that matter.

Hayato found that actually pretty funny. And he was slightly off as the first recruit probably won't have that big of a problem. Those after her likely would though.

V-V-V

Thomas Kreiger was completely shocked at what he had learned via looking into the minds of Liberian Works scientists. It was a project he didn't even think was possible or being kept from happening by the ICW.

Some of them were going beyond the cutting edge and into the supernatural. They were using the DNA of demons, werewolves and more to work on ways to enhance humans. And it seemed also working Blue Cosmos or Logos to use this to create superior versions of what they called the Extended or Biological CPUs.

He did have to chuckle slightly at demons calling science a form of magic. He could see that given the sort of things Liberian Works especially Doctor Hell did.

The man put together the unbroken halves of two mummies and was able to create a living being named Baron Ashura for Merlin's sake! That was why those so-called "Angels" in some circles were thought to be Doctor Hell having altered Mimetic Beasts or Brain Powerds in his lab. It was incorrect but still was something that could have happened.

Thomas mused darkly that this wraith likely was going to use a ritual to regain a body using the flesh of a follower, blood taken by force of an enemy, and the bone of a father. Doctor Hell or the Liberian Works likely would be able to come up with some very interesting additions to that.

Such as some demon DNA. Or perhaps some DNA of the Red Comet to give some newtype abilities. They were nothing if not inventive.

It made Thomas desire to have had more Ravenclaws into experimenting and going far beyond what was normal or acceptable to expand the boundaries of magic. Plus the fear of Death Eaters that did things that no one was sure what they were trying to do would be useful.

And perhaps give Rookwood more people to talk with. Maybe he'd have people to bounce ideas off of and make things that topped the unforgivables.

It all made Thomas wonder if series of cyborgs had been created as the original mecha pilot Shiiba Hiroshi was a cyborg. He won't put it past these scientists to do that.

It amused Thomas that the wraith was going be in for even more surprises than he got fighting Londo Bell. It served that embarrassing relic and reminder right to find out how much the statute of secrecy was becoming a joke.

Thomas knew the times were changing and a Slytherin did their best to do the same. And by this point he had a feeling those that belonged in Slytherin and those that begged the sorting hat or just had too much raw ambition (and none of the cunning) was something everyone was going to find out.

It honestly made Thomas wonder how many children of his followers (at least using his for simple terms) would survive that upheaval.

V-V-V

Professor Gleif looked at the pair of mecha he had built. The Rushbird and the Straybird were ready to be piloted now. Even more important Haruno and Alice were ready to be part of their units. He even had some ideas on who he wished to use those mecha.

He just hoped they would be prepared for the trials ahead. The world would need the power of both mechs to survive. Terrible things were on the horizon, and that was beyond the ones everyone knew about.

Forces that were not coming with benevolent desires.

Professor Gleif also hoped Haruno didn't annoy someone that'd disassemble her as he knew she could be arrogant at times.

He hoped that Kisaburou's grandson also would understand why there was a giant robot made for him and Roar. Professor Gleif also prayed the world would survive the coming of Roar's foe that he had chased across dimensions.

V-V-V

Remus Lupin found it nice to meet with old Order of the Phoenix members. It had been some time since he'd seen Molly and Arthur. Plus he also wanted to get a grasp on what exactly the previous DADA teachers had covered, and deep in his heart some news about Harry and how he was doing.

He felt he could use some good news for once.

Though rumor was all those Harry Potter novels were complete garbage and it wasn't magical castles, magical portraits teaching forgotten magic, and wonderous adventures as a childhood for Harry.

It was something Remus knew not to be a rumor as Hagrid had told him about basically having to find Harry, give him his letter, tell him he was a wizard, and get him away from Lily's sister. Lily's now dead sister whom Remus did not miss at all.

The vague amusement of seeing a pair of kids who looked up to the Marauders really didn't help Remus feel better given that Harry had been treated not very well by his own flesh and blood. It was another thing to damn Sirius for having caused. Like the death of Peter, James and Lily wasn't enough for him. Harry's childhood had to be completely ruined by that traitor's actions as well.

"Thanks for helping me with this," Remus said with complete honesty to Molly and Arthur as he focused on something less morbid. "Curse or not on the DADA position things have been a complete mess with the high turnover rate."

"I can see how that would make things difficult," Arthur agreed.

"You don't even want to know much junk the last guy left behind," Remus sighed.

"Tragic what happened to Lockhart," Molly Weasley sighed.

Remus didn't have the heart to tell her Lockhart's notes and such were self serving and complete and utter shite. Literally nothing he left behind was of any use beyond throwing into a fire for fuel.

'Well maybe those essays from male Ravenclaws demanding to know he did all he said he did and really what spell did turn a werewolf back to a human,' Remus mused. Those were actually really interesting and rather amusing.

He could imagine Lockhart if his brains hadn't been turned to mush won't be able to tell what the last part was. James had never come across such a spell and if they heard of it they'd try to find it. So it was something Lockhart had made up in his books. Which called into question exactly how much if anything the man actually had done.

Remus would bet on it being pretty much nothing in them was done by Lockhart. It made him wonder why Lockhart hadn't been taken aside and told his books were being labeled as fiction unless he proved some of what he did.

"Even so," Arthur said dragging Remus out of his thoughts. "He didn't seem to be much of a teacher. Even Percy found his classes to be a waste of time."

"In any case," Remus said quickly. "I need to figure out exactly what the students will need for their OWLs or NEWTs. I have a gut feeling I am going to need to cram at least two years of material into one year."

"You probably are right," Arthur sighed.

"And I am sorry on behalf of Hogwarts for having galleons wasted on such lackluster teaching," Remus sighed. "And on the next mess."

"Next mess?" Molly inquired sharply.

"In his infinite….wisdom...Minister Fudge has Dementors guarding Hogwarts from Black," Remus groaned. "And Dumbledore in his infinite wisdom doesn't seem to have anything planned to deal with that mess."

The pair of parents stared at Remus hoping he was telling a morbid and unfunny joke. It soon was clear this was no laughing matter. It also helped take a wrecking ball to the image of Dumbledore as having incredible political power and statesmen skills. Neither parent really felt getting various statesmen, movers and shakers, and just a lot of parents to demand Fudge get his head out of his arse and do something sane to safeguard their family members going to Hogwarts would that hard. Not when it was a completely insane measure like Dementors.

This was just complete and utter madness. It also made them wonder what Dumbledore actually did with all his titles.

"And we all know exactly how Harry's associates will take this," Remus commented. "And perform various experiments with Dementors like if they are invisible to various sensors on mecha, and exactly what the internal structure of a Dementor is."

"And were they going to inform the parents of this or is this supposed to be a surprise?" Molly growled.

Remus shrugged. "I work there and Hagrid is the only one to be willing to talk about things."

"Hagrid never could keep a secret," Arthur chuckled as frankly it was laugh or cry about the complete and utter insanity he'd just heard.

"And Hagrid was the one that told me Harry can talk to snakes or nearly got killed several times over the last two school years," Remus said with it clear he was trying to not lose control. "Things that make Sirius Black after him look like business as usual for him it seems."

"I don't recall anything like this happening when any of us were at Hogwarts," Arthur remarked sharply. "It makes me wonder what in Merlin's name is going on there now."

"I got half a mind to send a howler about this," Molly nearly yelled.

Remus and Arthur knew it'd be to more than one person. More like starting at the top with Dumbledore and working her way down from there.

"Which explains why Harry handed over his vault key to Molly and other things," Arthur sighed.

"...Are they even teaching anything besides magic?" Remus asked after a moment. "As you don't give vault keys to people."

"Not from what Harry has written in his letters," Molly sighed. "He wanted to know what nations are allied with us in the ICW, what the ICW does, what the various jobs are, and things you'd think they'd teach the muggleborn."

"So basically things Binns should be teaching in History of Magic," Remus groaned.

"Harry wrote that the one time Binns became animated was when he talked about the Chamber of Secrets," Arthur noted. "Didn't believe it was real but that he had passion as he discussed it."

"Interesting," Remus commented.

"I keep trying to remember what I learned at Hogwarts with every letter from Harry," Molly admitted. "And figure out what has changed as this is making me wonder what they are actually doing there."

"And I am not going to disagree on that," Remus groused. "And I have no why Se...Professor Snape is let rant and sneer like he does. I mean the other teachers don't even comment on that when he gets going."

"A question I doubt anyone will get answered," Arthur sighed.

"Unless they let those...those...insane men ask," Molly said rubbed her forehead. "I just hope none of the students think Hayato Jin is someone to emulate."

"Of course I have had to add demons to something to cover in my classes," Remus noted. "Given Devilman and other demons clashing with the Getter team and the socalled Mazinger Angels among others."

"It says so much when to muggles the alien has become the familiar," Arthur mused. "And magic not completely heard of if it involves Londo Bell."

"And talking cats and an animal that I looked up and you'd swear was from the Quibbler," Remus snorted. "Then again even Xeno Lovegood might wonder if you were pulling his leg talking about the duckbilled platypus."

"...That would have to be one very strange animal," Molly said after a moment.

"Only mammal that lays eggs in the world," Remus told her. "And it has a few other odd traits besides that."

The pair were speechless such a species existed on the Earth. And they had the Lovegoods as neighbors so they had heard some whoppers of strange forms of life on the Earth. They also were surprised Xeno didn't have a few of that odd muggle animal as pets.

"Merlin," Molly whispered.

"I still am not sure if what Harry is up to will make people believe the various books about him more or if it will be less," Arthur admitted.

The thought of what James, Lily and Peter would think of Harry's working with Londo Bell was bittersweet to Remus. A could have been that will never be.

Remus focused on the issues at hand.

"They'll believe what they want to believe," the current DADA professor commented. "Given they've flip flopped from hero to Dark Lord over the last two years. Not sure what the current thoughts on him are though."

Neither parent disagreed with him on that.

"In any case I have a feeling by the time I get done I will be swearing at the night sky," Remus sighed.

"I don't doubt that," Arthur commented. "Merlin this has become a mess."

This was all something that needed fixed.

"I am going to do my part to resolve this and just hope with your help and those of your children if someone else takes over next year they can keep it going," Remus stated.

Remus wasn't sure if he could beat the DADA curse or not, but he definitely was going to do what he could in a year to put Hogwarts back on the path of being the greatest school of magic.

Harry deserved no less than the best education he could get.

V-V-V

Ritsuko Akagi would never imagine she'd be glad to see the mysterious Professor of the Junk Guild. And yet that was the case as Harold "Coop" Cooplaswki and Lowe Gruele were working on the S2 Engine for Evangelion 04.

The whole thing made more surreal by the fact that Mari Makinami was being assigned the pilot of the Evangelion for this test. And possibly afterward if whatever insanity was sure to be unleashed by the pair was something she survived.

The Professor looked amused. "And no one commented the principles behind the S2 Engine were the same as a photon torpedo from Star Trek?"

Ritsuko thought for a moment and realized that actually was correct. Which explained why MAGI believed it would cause a Sea of Dirac to destroy the entire area...at least before Coop got involved.

Now anything was possible. Completely and utterly anything.

The bottle blonde scientist felt that she was way too close to the experiment with Coop's added x-factor. The Macross Frontier colony fleet might be far enough way in her mind thought it'd just be barely given what Coop could cause.

When a man managed to turn a mecha's weapon from a powerful energy weapon to shooting black holes by accident Ritsuko felt you didn't want to be in the same sector of space when he played with matter/antimatter reactions.

"And they want them to play with it?" Ritsuko commented.

The Professor shrugged. "Commander Andru has been trying to keep them from doing something stupid."

"I won't trust a crackpot saying she was from the distant future to keep those two out of trouble," Ritsuko stated.

The Professor gave Doctor Akagi an amused look at her not believing Kiva. Ritsuko did not find it enjoyable.

There also was a tenseness in the air as everyone expected someone or something to attack the base. Be it Doctor Hell or his minions or some alien species or some other force. Which to be fair usually did happen to them.

It vaguely amused Ritsuko how incomplete the Dead Sea Scrolls were. They weren't kidding on now being a time of trials, but they sure didn't mention a lot of things that were to come. Frankly Coop really should have been mentioned given the amount of chaos he got caught up in and caused on his own.

The only bit of Londo Bell's chaos she was willing to get pass was the pair of talking cats the Cybuster pilot had as they were cute. Even in her head Ritsuko had to admit it was petty, but she liked cats and they were adorable.

"And there also is Yuu as well," The Professor then noted. "He's looking over the Brain Powerd research being done here."

"Hard to believe the reason they called Brain Powerds instead of Powereds is because the expert on them had a typo and it stuck," Ritsuko remarked. "And that he is even smarter than the Second Child."

"And younger too," Professor mused.

Suddenly the alarms for the NERV base went off as a swarm of strange monsters attacked. It said a lot when instead of panic Londo Bell was more concerned who they were after and why. They also noticed all the invaders had horns on them.

"Keep them away from the S2 Engine," Sanger called out with the massive blade of his Grungust ready to strike any invaders that got close enough to him.

Rastel Feinschmeker opened fire on the invaders with the photon rifle of his Huckebein.

"Man those things are ugly," Ken Kaido muttered as he hacked into them with the Ganzanto.

Koji Tetsuya popped up the shoulder mounted laser cannons on the G-Gunner and let loose on the invaders.

"Huh," Harry said as the monsters went directly for Shin Getter. "You guys got any idea why they are so angry at you?"

"Nope," Ryoma replied as he drove a tomahawk through what looked like a giant spiked ball with a head on it.

"Not to my recollection," Hayato commented.

"I never seen these guys before," Musashi shrugged.

Mari grinned savagely and let the invaders have it with a pair of handheld bazookas.

"Finally I get to do this again!" she called out.

"That girl worries me," Sayaka muttered as she used the spear her mech had and avoided being struck by the massive drills one of the invaders had for hands.

"No kidding," Harry agreed as he used a mega beam saber to slice into the various invaders as they tried to attack him as they made their way to Shin Getter.

"Sanity is not a requirement for selection," Kaworu admitted with a sigh as he used the dual chainsaw.

"Starting to think that's only a requirement for the army," Excellen Browning remarked as she blew the head off what looked like a giant robot's upper body on a missile.

"I can't say you are wrong on that," Yuu commented as Yuu Brain moved like lightning and struck the various monsters.

Especially when they saw Megas leap off of the building they were safeguarding like it was the top rope of a wrestling ring and give one of the giant monsters a hurricanrana.

Harry was amazed someone actually could get a giant robot to do something like that.

Unknown to them all there was a second unit that the Hyakki Beasts were looking for. Emperor Burai was annoyed there wasn't a bright orange Nero among the Londo Bell forces.

"We must be too early to find the founder of the Asuno line," the horned oni growled and remembered there was another species in this time frame. One that looked down on those without horns and were trying to invade the Earth. The Boazanians if Burai recalled correctly.

Given the massive horns he had Burai wasn't going to have any problems on that front. And however much he didn't want to lower himself to deal with others they might be of some use. The Getter team and Ron Weasley weren't going to just kill themselves for him after all.

Burai also wondered how Mars was habitable without the locals getting something similar to cancer. It quite odd to him for it have humans living on it and all doing fine. Or even living on it so openly for that matter.

He then shook his head as that really didn't matter right now and focused on using his horns to control the Hyakki Beasts. Shin Getter had to be destroyed!

A goal the Getter team was not making easy as Shin Getter was a lot more powerful than what the Hyakki Beasts and Emperor Burai were expecting. There also was the fact that Emperor Burai had rushed things to catch his foes off guard and he was paying the price for that.

Then came the massive blast from Nu Gundam's main gun. And then another as Sayla Mass's Mass Production Type Nu Gundam had a hyper mega beam rifle as well.

"I want one of those," Mari called out with a wide smile as she stabbed one of the invaders with a prog knife.

Hayato chuckled. "Think she's one of yours Ryoma?"

Ryoma shook his head almost sadly. "She can't be."

No one wanted to ask why he felt that way.

Jun then let the invaders have it with a barrage of finger missiles.

Then came a cry that would make many a foe spoil themselves.

"Double Harken!" Duke Fleed called out as he launched himself and Grendizer into the fight.

In the Minerva-X Maria smiled as her brother had returned from working with one of the Macross fleets to see how fixable and habitable Fleed was.

Now Duke was back, and Grendizer was slicing through the invaders like they were nothing.

In Megas Jamie looked to see if Kiva had any reaction to Grendizer. Like if the Fleedians were something she knew of.

Her expression didn't change in any manner. Jamie knew her well enough to pick up on when things annoyed her, or she was happy, or completely and utterly enraged. This lack of anything worried him more than if she started swearing.

'What happened to Fleed that it is forgotten by her time?' Jamie found himself wondering. 'And to a lot of other things like Gundams?'

He had no answers and that worried him a lot. Even more than things around his friend Coop usually did.

Coop then slammed his head onto a massive button and unleashed a massive swarm of missiles at the very ugly invaders.

"Getter beam!" Ryoma then called out and unleashed that which Emperor Burai feared. The burst of radiation smashed any of the invaders that still were standing.

Emperor Burai realized that this war was not going to be easy even if it was before the Getter Emperor came into being. He was going to need to prepare much better and gather allies. And turn people into Oni to increase his forces.

V-V-V

Takaya Aiba knew he had to get back into space to take the fight to the Radam. Though he really didn't want to explain how he got back to Earth after being considered lost in the outer Solar System. And also didn't really have any ID.

And he honestly wanted to find a pair of pants that could survive him transforming into a Tekkaman.

V-V-V

Harry knew it was a terrible idea, but Ginny's birthday was coming up and he had to get her something. And also visit her with a Londo Bell psychologist as he didn't want to let Ginny down. No way was he going to let Riddle win any fight and that included any taint and psychological scars he'd left behind in Ginny.

V-V-V

Chapter Notes

Professor Tarsan is from Dangaioh. He transformed the four pilots of the Dangaioh into what they are today. He had a change of heart...plus the people he was going to supply the weapons wanted to kill him.

Ryoma Nagare is from Getter Robo. He is a badass and a psychotic.

Mio Sagura is from Super Robot Wars OG. She is the pilot of Zamzeed, likes shonen manga, and breaks the 4th wall.

Tetsuya Tsurugi is from Getter Mazinger. He's a very prideful and determined man.

Hayato Jin is from Getter Robo. He's a complete psychopath.

Professor Gleif is from Super Robot Wars L. He built the Straybird and Rushbird.

Ritusko Akagi is from Neon Genesis Evangelion. The chief scientist of NERV's Tokyo 3 branch and one of the few having any idea what Gendo Ikari intends to do, and also SEELE's plans.

The Professor is from Gundam SEED Astray. She is the leader of the Junk Guild team Lowe Gruele is part of.

Coop is from Megas XLR. He is a walking source of chaos.

Kiva is from Megas XLR. She is from the future and found out the hard way Coop made Megas so he is the only person able to pilot it.

Sanger Zonvolt is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation. He is a badass and no one sane should want to cross swords with the Sword That Pierces Evil.

Rastel Feinschmeker aka Elzam von Branstein is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation. He is a badass, and the guy who watches Sanger's back.

Ken Kaido is from Mazinkaiser SKL. A psycho who loves using melee weapons.

Koji Tetsuya is from Godannar. He's not quite as badass as the two guys he's named after, but still he tries. Also he's immune to the Insania Virus somehow.

Musashi Tomoe is from Getter Robo. He's insanely brave but not a psychopath.

Mari Illustrious Makinami is from Neon Genesis Evangelion. He's Ryoma Nagare with a sweet candy shell.

Sayaka Yumi is from Mazinger Angels. A hot headed girl with a great deal of skill as a pilot of a mech.

Kaworu Nagisa is from Neon Genesis Evangelion. He is the Angel of Freewill Tabris...and Mio is the one he wants to kill first when the time comes.

Excellen Browning is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation. She is a skilled mech pilot, but also very happy go lucky.

Yuu Isani is from Brain Powerd. The son of the two head scientists for the Reclaimers and likely one of the least crazy people from Orphan. Which says a great deal given he pulled a gun on his parents on his birthday.

Emperor Burai is from Getter Robo G. He is the first of the Getter foes from the future that the Getter Emperor scares the crap out of.

Jun Hono is from Great Mazinger. She is the pilot of Venus A and not someone to take lightly.

Duke Fleed is from Grendizer. He is an alien prince working to defend his adopted world, and has an incredibly powerful mech.

Maria Fleed is from Grendizer. She is Duke's sister and is part of the Mazinger Angels.

Jamie is from Megas XLR. He is Coop's cowardly friend, but there is more to Jamie than even he knows.

Takaya Aiba is from Tekkaman Blade. He is Tekkaman Blade and not a guy you want to mess with. As anyone that can survive an orbital drop or a nuke to the face is made of some very stern stuff.


	17. Chapter 17

Mekibos found that there was a one major difference between humans and the Zuvong. And that was that humans were willing to use the weapons they made to fight nature and predators on each other.

It allowed humans to advance much more quickly than the Zuvong, and to Mekibos made them immature instead of savages. Especially as movements and things like the ideal of total pacifism showed humans were trying to improve themselves. Just that they had a lot of things overcome to make those changes.

What worried Mekibos was the fact his brother and a few others fit in far more with humanity than their own people. All of them proclaiming humans merely apes and unworthy to keep existing.

'I have this disturbing feeling they are protesting too much,' Mekibos pondered.

Plus there was the fact his brother or others won't combat the Galra Empire or Bunker directly and they were far worse than humanity.

Which left him wondering why his brother and others were really in this star system, and what really was going on.

It was worrying, and left him to wonder if he needed to do something to Wendolo's mech. Just in case.

He also made a note to look over everything in his own mech as his brother might get the exact same idea.

It would likely be more fatal to him than he intended to be to Wendolo however. Which actually disturbed Mekibos that the feeling his brother actually do something fatal to him.

It made him wonder if his brother cared about anything besides himself. It was a terrible thing to ponder about, but it didn't make any less true.

This planet was forcing his eyes open and he was seeing what his comrades were really like. Were his people as advanced as they said or was it just something they told themselves to try to make it true?

Were they really mature enough to be the one judging the standards of society for the galaxy? Was anyone really?

Mekibos had a feeling he wasn't ever going to be the same after this was over.

V-V-V

They waited in the dark. They wanted fresh air, sunlight, and clean air. One of their own was experiencing those things as he spied on the surface world and those that dwelled on it and beyond.

It soon would be their time to rise up and take back the Earth. Anyone currently on it would die.

They just waited for Archduke Gorgon to give the word and the Mycenae Empire would attack the surface world.

V-V-V

It was a little known fact that most of the secret groups out to defend from one alien threat actually were united and merely specialized. Doctor Bian Zoldark had never imagined that in his quest to defend the Earth he'd find aliens of many species that could name specific alien threats to the Earth.

Or that Klein Sandman was willing to provide a greal deal of funding for the Divine Crusaders. He also was one of that had given information on a specific alien threat to humanity. An alien threat lead by someone he knew very well as it was his brother in law.

Why the group was called the Divine Crusaders was easy to understand as the founder was a huge giant robot fanboy. He altered the appearance of his daughter's mech with relish and enjoyed the work he had put into it.

The DC also worked closely with the GGG, Mithril, and the Preventers. All three groups had similar goals to the Divine Crusaders. The World Security Organization was a bit more standoffish with the Divine Crusaders, but they were able to work together to stop threats. Londo Bell was for the most part a valued ally even if most of them weren't aware of that fact.

That wasn't to say everyone who was part of the Divine Crusaders or their allies was someone Vega would invite home to meet her family. Far from it. There were some very creepy and disturbing people in the Divine Crusaders.

Right now Vega was meeting with Shu Shirakawa and she felt he was one of the most manipulative men she had ever met.

Gilliam Yeager was more acceptable to her, but she had a feeling he also had his own plans. What those plans were she had no idea.

'Of course I had felt the same way about Ingram Prisken,' Vega thought to herself. 'And boy did that go bad.'

There were a lot of bad memories surrounded what Prisken had done. The SRX team went through a great deal because of all that.

Professor Mitsuyo Gou was thankfully much more pleasant to deal with. Vega also hoped Lagour or Kentaro was in good health as he was trying to blunt the Boazanian invasion in secret on his homeworld.

Frankly Vega didn't look forward to telling her son or Mitsuyo's sons learning they were half alien. That was not an experience anyone walked away from unchanged.

'That will all be messy,' Vega mused inwardly.

She then refocused on the issue at hand. Which was Zeorymer and its pilot Masato Akitsu. Or as everyone at the DC termed it 'Last Guardian's complete and utter mess we have to clean up'.

"We still aren't sure if all the various..issues..of the mech are resolved," Gilliam admitted.

"I hate everything around it," Vega nearly growled. "Those disgusting people that had raised Masato, to how thuggish Last Guardian operated, to that revolting scientist who got all this in motion likely to have a younger body to use."

"And that Tau Dragon hadn't used the profits of their juggernaut computer company to buy some islands or a space colony," Shu mused. "In fact they most likely would going to destroy it if events hadn't forced them to use their heads."

"How...childish and wasteful," Gilliam sighed.

"That's how Doctor Kihara wanted everyone it seemed," Vega groused. "All to appear to be the most grand manipulator and like I said get a new and younger body for himself to use."

"While in the middle of us having more important things to do," Mitsuyo groaned. "As dealing with invasions wishing to destroy the planet is what we need to deal with instead of Doctor Kihara feeding his massive ego."

"And I doubt anyone wants to know what he intended for Miku to be for," Shu commented with a his usual trollish smile.

"It literally is the only way he'd be able to get a girlfriend," Vega commented.

"Or any female companionship," Gilliam noted. "Well perhaps Eldy Mitte would like him."

"There are buildings on fault lines more stable than her," Shu noted.

"Great another problem for later," Mitsuyo muttered rubbing her temples.

"And they are letting her working on an AI?" Vega sighed as she could tell nothing good was going to come from that.

"I'll handle it when it gets dangerous," Shu said with his usual smirk.

"So was it you that did that to Doctor Ozunu?" Vega asked. Given the man's Idealants Project was to make androids that were superior to humans and to lead.

"Oh the amount of people that wished him dead is extremely large," Shu stated. "And I can not take credit for it."

Vega was not comforted by that in the slightest. Neither was Professor Gou. If Shu didn't do it than who did?

"So exactly is being done with the Org siblings?" Vega inquired.

"That is a good question," Gilliam admitted.

"So no one has any idea?" Mitsuyo grumbled.

"Correct," Shu replied.

"Exactly how human are they?" Vega mused. "As in would Algeron do anything to them?"

"I believe we'd need to know exactly what that is first," Mitsuyo commented.

It said a great deal that even the "experts" on it really weren't entirely sure what Algeron truly was. Which worried them as how dangerous it was. The Bottom World amusement park incident only highlighting that to them.

"So anyone got any idea what that other being that showed up at Bottom World is?" Vega stated.

"Well given all the things that live on Earth and beyond…"Shu replied and shrugged. "It is a rather large list of beings it could be. Though I do believe Devilman was busy that day."

Vega never imagined her life would include supernatural beings like demons being real. Yet she had at one point met Devilman so she couldn't claim he didn't exist.

"Going to a problem that we have some idea what it is," Mitsuyo stated. "The call aliens to come to Earth for friendship."

"So we all agreed on Doctor Denton's message into space will lead to us having even more problems to deal with?" Gilliam asked.

There was no word of disagreement on that.

"I do not fault his desire to want to make friends and his earnest want to make peaceful contact," Vega sighed. "Just that there are races out there you never want to meet or have to deal with."

"Better child-like wonder instead of neurotic crazy," Mitsuyo remarked. "At least he isn't purposely trying to be a pain in the butt of everyone."

"And so far all that have answered that call were the Go-Lion pilots," Gilliam noted. "With it being how most of them came home."

"But I doubt that will last," Vega sighed. "Sooner or later something very bad will show up using that signal to find the Earth. And who knows if the Divine Crusaders and Londo Bell will be enough to handle it."

After a moment Gilliam spoke up. "And there also is the matter of NERV."

"Supreme Commander Ikari is up to his own plan, and those old fools he supposedly works for have their own planet ending agenda," Shu commented with a smirk.

"You sure it is planet ending and not merely to increase their pocket books like that rich boy cabal?" Mitsuyo inquired.

"Completely certain," Shu informed them as they all knew about LOGOS.

Though the issue in dealing with LOGOS and Ikari was having to wait for the right moment as to not cause an even bigger mess dealing with them. For Shu it was making sure a...guest...who met with LOGOS was unaware he knew about him and was on to him. It made getting the drop the alien much easier when they didn't know someone was on to them.

White Fang had no idea how well they played into the Divine Crusader plans to deal with the Romefeller Foundation. Or how given they were former followers of the idea of "total pacifism" gone violent and militant amused Shu.

The only left from the OZ War was the Barton Foundation which for some reason felt they were hiding their recruitment of troops well. And reportedly that they believed they had a banner to unite the world. Why anyone would think Trieze Khushrenada's daughter had the right to rule anything made them wonder if Dekim Barton was getting senile. It was an idea that held no weight.

The fact he had backed the research on those five Gundams and was making a mass produced mobile suit based off the Heavy Arms was something they worried about. Also the fact they had a new armor called neo-titanium to make said mobile suits out of and it was claimed to be nearly as strong as gundarium theta but much easy to produce.

Frankly all of them really rather be focusing on alien invasions instead of rich businessmen with armies of mobile suits and an axe to grind. Vega especially rather be worrying about her son than that.

Still they couldn't ignore the homegrown threats to the Earth. Especially those that wished to use Celestial Being for their purposes. There was no doubt in their minds that Alejandro Corner was up to something. Though it seemed whatever that something was won't be quite as destructive to all human life as SEELE's plans.

"So any signs that Nergal has found much from the Martian re-tech beyond their ship designs?" Vega asked.

"Not yet," Mitsuyo replied. "I don't think their mecha interface is from that re-tech. And it is different than the ODE System as well."

"I wonder how the live exhibition of that will go," Gilliam mused as the mech the ODE System was used were supposed to be part of a line of new mobile weapons.

"It'll be another company trying to get a piece of that mecha pie," Vega sighed. "It seems everyone wants a slice of it."

"I just hope those Bartols measure up," Mitsuyo remarked.

"I'm sure the Compatible Kaiser, Straybird, and Freebird would able to easily defeat them," Shu said with his usual smirk.

"I just hoping the entity that came with the first one is a good idea," Vega said softly.

"It will be," Gilliam Yeager assured her. He knew that entity from before coming to this dimension and not many were more brave and noble than Warrior Roar.

Even though that meant that Warrior Roar's enemies were turning their eyes toward this dimension.

Enemies there were in the same class as the emperor of the Muge Empire. Gilliam definitely didn't look forward to them showing up at all.

V-V-V

Harry was enjoying being with Sirius in Riksent. It felt so good to spend time with his godfather. To sip sodas and get the Hogwarts shopping done. It was really relaxed and didn't feel like a chaotic mess.

They were able to go at their own pace, and Harry didn't have this overwhelmed feeling. He was able to take his time looking over books not on the school book list and think about if he wanted to get them or not.

Harry wasn't turning into his friend Hermione on books, but he still enjoyed being able to go at his own pace in the stores and see what caught his eye. He'd found wandlore and broom construction were really interesting and really wanted to see what other interesting books were for sale.

Plus no one was giving him the insane amount of attention like he got in Diagon Alley businesses once they were aware he was there. It just made him feel so uncomfortable. And for some reason he imagined having a bunch of dogs with their leashes tied around his waist as a way to keep people at bay. It amused him and he wondered if it'd actually work or if someone would throw a stick for the dogs to fetch.

"I just hope Ron doesn't mind I went for runes over divinations," Harry mused.

"Pup given the things you wrote about in those letters I doubt you changing an elective will mean much," Sirius noted.

Harry took a sip of his soda. It tasted extremely good. Likely even more so as it was a warm summer day in Riksent.

"Though I am not sure how well telling him if he wants to be Head Boy he needs to do more than the easy classes like he put it," Harry sighed. He remembered what Ron had seen in the Mirror of Erised and really wanted his friend to make those a reality.

Though Ron's desire to want to take the easy classes won't help to become Head Boy. Harry was sure Ron could get the other part of his desire. Ollie won't mind making Ron part of the team and Ron becoming captain of the Quidditch team was something Harry could easily see happening.

It annoyed Harry now that he was able to think about how Ron was wasting his chance to make those desires possible. Harry couldn't get his family back like he desired. And he definitely didn't consider that Resurrection Stone he read about in a book on Wizarding World mythology to be good enough. Not that he had any idea where to find that object if it was real.

'Of course not sure if I would have the same desire now,' Harry thought to himself.

Or if it won't include his parents, Sirius, and some other things. Such as Remus Lupin who Sirius had told him about. He wondered if any Londo Bell teammates would be included in what that mirror would show.

"Sirius you ever have a friend that desires to be Head Boy but doesn't want to put in the work?" Harry asked. "Because I don't know what to do."

"Well that's not an easy thing to deal with," Sirius admitted. "As you can't force someone to do all the hard work that requires."

"I had a feeling that was the answer," Harry sighed.

Sirius patted Harry's shoulder. "You want your friend to reach their dreams. That's a good thing."

That made Harry feel a bit better. He'd have to write to Ron about that and he hoped Ron understood. It also felt good to finally have an adult he could talk to about these things. It was something his friends might have taken for granted.

"So the plans for the department store going along alright?" Harry then inquired.

"Going fine," Sirius grinned. "And plans for a Diagon Alley location if the first one does decently."

"I hope it does well," Harry stated.

"Trust me this whole thing will drive my thankfully late mother crazy," Sirius chuckled. "A muggle idea backed by Black money would drive her up the wall. Might just tell her painting to watch it happen."

"I'd put some Potter money into it if you need more backers," Harry told Sirius.

"All I want you to do Harry is spend some money at the pizza place that will be in the Hogsmeed location," Sirius remarked. "And get some nicknacks that catch your eye."

"That sounds like fun," Harry grinned.

"Plus make a fool out of Fudge if he tries to arrest me when I'm still in Riksent talking by mirror," Sirius chuckled.

"I still don't like how he arrested Hagrid to be seen doing something," Harry groused. "And I doubt he ever apologized in any manner about it."

"It takes a big man to admit they are wrong," Sirius noted. "And you could fit Fudge into a thimble."

Harry laughed at that joke.

"Oh and they want me to test some new glasses at the Burrow," Harry grinned. "Basically working as a cell phone and like a pair that a mech pilot assigned to Riksent has that can analyze information and retrieve data."

Sirius chuckled. "Oh the things the Marauders could have done with glasses like that in Hogwarts."

Harry still wasn't sure what to make of his father and friends pranking people in school. He wondered if that also was why his mother had been so annoyed with his father before he matured.

Sirius sighed and never imagined this would be the touchiest subject he and Harry would have.

The fact someone very bitter over that was a teacher at Hogwarts now definitely helped in that, along with how Harry's own cousin had "Harry Hunting" as a sport.

It made Sirius not exactly unhappy those that had hurt Harry got killed. Though he doubted that Celestial Being group would expect a thank you for that.

"The fact that Snape had been one of Mum's friends is what really is weird to me," Harry then admitted. "And how oddly no one it seems wanted to actually mention that fact."

"So is me finding out I pretty much have to go from square one on anything magical with you," Sirius commented. "Not blaming you as it seeming trying to overwhelm you and pat you on the head after you nearly get killed is the way of things."

"I really should have done more to learn," Harry groused. "Look things up and…"

"Brew polyjuice to go undercover?" Sirius said with a smile. "Got to say even James and the rest of us never tried to do that."

"Someone had to do something and Malfoy seemed to best lead we had," Harry shrugged.

"And also right family...just the wrong Malfoy," Sirius noted.

"Sirius are you supposed to take any punishment by the teachers and that's the way it always has been at Hogwarts?" Harry then asked.

"They actually said that to you?" Sirius asked.

"Actually Hagrid said that to Malfoy and that time all Malfoy had done is tattle on us being out late to actually help Hagrid stay out of trouble," Harry explained. "And Malfoy senior was on the board of governors."

"And you are wonder if Hagrid would still have a job if Lucy had his way?" Sirius commented. "And fairly sure the answer is Dumbledore would have to pull Hagrid's fat out of the fire especially if this was the Forbidden Forest incident."

"I mean I like Hagrid but Merlin is having a power trip when punishing the students part of being of working at Hogwarts?" Harry groaned.

"It shouldn't be," Sirius told him. "But neither should any of the stuff that happened to you have taken place. Especially sending in first years with Hagrid and his dog after something killing unicorns."

Harry looked relieved at that.

"And I am also glad that you are making friends," Sirius said warmly.

"Thanks," Harry said softly. "Though not sure what Ron and Hermione will feel about Masato, Shinji and the others."

"And that Hime girl you send e-mails," Sirius grinned. "Or maybe that Lovegood girl."

Harry blushed at Sirius's light teasing.

"It isn't like that," Harry protested.

"Yet anyway," Sirius remarked. "Be nice for you to find a girl that doesn't care about your fame."

Then a man on a motorcycle drove past at high speeds with a trio of women with glowing hair running after him.

"Harry why are a trio of blondes chasing after one of your coworkers?" Sirius then asked. "With hair that can cut through anything?"

"Those are androids," Harry stated and pulled out his wand. He wasn't sure what killer robots counted as for the Statue of Secrecy, but he wasn't going to let Koji get killed on his watch. Plus there was the fact that it was likely Doctor Hell was invading Riksent.

The Gamia Qs were too focused on their mission to even notice Harry. In fact the only other Londo Bell pilots programmed into them to watch for were Hayato Jin and Ryoma Nagare. Mostly because those two had broken previous Gamias with their bare hands.

"Reduco!" Harry yelled and a Gamia looked like a sledgehammer got taken to her torso.

Harry was just glad he'd pulled off a spell he'd just read about. He then did his best to avoid being sliced up by the very annoyed killer robot.

What looked a giant stone statue then came crashing down close to Harry. Doctor Hell definitely was up to his old tricks and causing trouble.

Harry snorted as he was sure any owl with a letter to complain about using misusing magic would be shot down. He then barely avoided being cut apart as the Gamia Q had easily gotten up the fallen mechanical beast.

"You are not Koji Kabuto,but clearly part of Londo Bell," the Gamia Q remarked as her hair started to glow. "You still need to die."

The android then barely avoid being cut in half by a redheaded woman with a sword. Harry had no idea who she was. Though he had a feeling he would see her again after all of this was over. He just wondered what she'd be piloting.

"Get to your mech," Sho Tachibana told Harry. "I'll handle her."

"Thanks," Harry called off as he ran off.

A fourth Gamia Q head went flying past, and Harry saw Sanger Zonvolt's sensei. The older man looked somewhat amused.

"I might want one of these to spar with," Rishu Togo chuckled.

Harry was sure a lot more people were going to be added to the kill on sight list to the next batch of Gamias.

There then was a massive explosion as Coop was trashing a whole horde of Mechanical Beasts. A Doublas M2 head hit the ground in front of Harry.

"I hope I can make it back to base," Harry muttered as it was dangerous not being in his Rezel when Coop was fighting anything.

Then things got worse as the Iron Army was invading. Backing them up was the Iron Cross Corps and Harry got moving even faster than before.

"Merlin.." Harry muttered. "They're pulling out all the stops."

Harry then blinked seeing a blue skinned man in roman armor whose lower body was a tiger...and he was attached to the back of the tiger and not the front. He wondered what in Merlin's name Doctor Hell did to that guy. Or why that guy would let Doctor Hell do surgery on him when everything he touched on the operating table ended up really weird.

He had no idea that Doctor Hell's insane medical surgeries were not involved in the creation of Archduke Gorgon. It did however get Harry to run even faster to get to the military base where his Rezel was.

Harry missed seeing Great Mazinger use a Breast Burn on Archduke Gorgon.

Not that he really needed to see that as he needed to get to his mech, and help stop Doctor Hell and his forces. He also hoped Sirius was ok, and would be safe in the middle of the madness.

Harry then got to see those F50-D Guntanks in action. He wasn't sure who was manning the transformable artillery mobile suits, but it seemed Lowe had fixed the need to manually go outside the Guntank to load the cannons. Which was a good thing as anyone that exposed likely would get shot by the Iron Masks and Iron Crosses.

A black mech then seemed to come out of nowhere and sliced through Mechanical Beasts. Harry knew it was the Deathscythe. It seemed Duo Maxwell was living in Riksent after the OZ war was over.

A Taurus then flew past and was giving the Deathscythe cover figure. Harry figured that was Duo's girlfriend Hilde.

However Harry had no idea who was piloting the dark grey Gundam that also was helping them out. He'd never seen the Delta Plus before.

The pink/red Huckebein looking mech Harry knew was called an Exbein,but no idea who the pilot was. He also knew there was a rumor the MK III Huckebein had been shelved until they could prove one of the engines in Megas worked better and safer than the Tronium drive.

Plus the fact that there wasn't exactly a lot of Tronium to go around, but the engine being tested in the oddly named Mass Produced Double Zeta Gundam could be made without limited exotic parts.

Harry did however know the Sandrock on sight so seeing it cut up Doctor Hell's mecha was a comfort to him.

It won't be quite as comforting to him if he knew that there were those that wanted Quatre's head for his blowing up Junius Seven space colony during his Zero system induced rampage. Doctor Hell gave them a chance to be aware of his movements now.

One Athran Zala would love to meet Quatre. With Zala in his mobile suit and Quatre not in his Gundam.

Harry then got shocked when Koji stopped his motorcycle in front of him.

"Get on!" Koji called out and Harry didn't need to be told twice.

Harry could feel the wind going through his hair as Koji burned rubber.

"Maybe later I can see if my broom is faster than this," Harry remarked.

Koji chuckled. "That sounds like fun when someone isn't shooting at us."

"Of course I also have to get Sirius's motorcycle that can fly back," Harry mused. "Not sure how magical you got to be to make it work."

"Something worth checking later," Koji agreed as he dodged enemy fire.

Harry wondered if he could grow his sideburns to be like Koji's. Sirius still wasn't sure Harry's tale of regrowing his hair in one night was accidental magic, or metamorphmagus ability or both. In any case Harry was sure Koji would find it flattering and amusing.

It was a pity that not many at Hogwarts would get the reference. Well unless something stupid happened and Londo Bell showed up to stomp it into the ground. Harry wasn't ruling that out given his last two years at that boarding school.

Harry wasn't surprised to see Kikunosuke Abashiri moving really fast on her motorcycle. She was as much of a daredevil as Koji to be honest.

Koji grinned and tried to top the pilot of Iron Z as they avoided danger. Harry wondered if this feeling of worry was what Hermione got seeing him on his broom.

He honestly didn't like it at all.

It also made Harry want to say he was sorry for putting Hermione through that sort of feeling and doing so several times a year.

Harry then felt Koji's laser pistol as they did a hairpin turn and wondered if he could get one of those. It might come in handy to have one when he played seeker if something trying to kill him again.

Admittedly Dobby wasn't trying to kill him, but Harry mentally considered that close enough. Also made a note if something happened while flying this year to quit the team as it was getting really old. Plus the fact the Hogwarts staff couldn't even be arsed to try to figure out what happened or if they did didn't ask him any questions as that'd be sensable.

For a place that once felt like home to Harry, it now sure felt like he wondered if the teachers could do anything right.

Harry then mused exactly how many pieces Hogwarts would be if Koji's brother Shiro was the one that had ended up going there.

"Hey Koji exactly how effective is a rust hurricane on stone?" Harry inquired.

"Nowhere as good as on metal but still pretty nasty," Koji replied. 'Better to use a photon beam or breast fire on the stone covering of the Mechanical Beasts."

"After all everyone has said about Hogwarts would you want your brother to go there?" Harry then asked.

"No," Koji said forcefully. "In fact there's a beating pool when we'll be called in to save you from whatever is trying to kill you this year."

"Thanks," Harry grinned. "Glad to have someone that actually would be of help for that."

"You took out a giant snake and saved the school and they did jack," Koji groused. "And that's after they turned on you for a stupid reason."

"Trust me I've been thinking about all that a lot this summer," Harry admitted. "After working with you guys and no Dursleys to go back to ever again has made Hogwarts look really bad as a boarding school."

Koji chuckled. "Oh and there's a betting pool on us turning that castle into rubble. I figured that was what you really were asking about my rust hurricane destroying."

"It is," Harry grinned. "I almost pity the teachers given none of you will stand by and let be walked all over like they do to the student body."

"We get that rat and I'm sure your godfather will come with us to help," Koji laughed. "He'll probably like the show."

"Yeah but let's deal your foes before thinking about dealing with mine," Harry remarked.

"We can't let the others have all the fun," Koji agreed. "Also I'm sure that time I worked with a giant sized Kekko Kamen will be a lot weirder than Hogwarts."

"No offense Koji but you have met some really weird people," Harry commented.

"I'm a mech pilot allied with Londo Bell," Koji snorted. "It is part of the job."

Harry once more felt that he belonged with Londo Bell. And some of them had stories way stranger than his.

Which given how strange his stories were kind of also worried Harry a bit.

V-V-V

On the bridge of the Macbeth Captain Bright Noa wondered if his children believed half the things he talked about. He knew being part of Londo Bell had lead him to see and experience a lot of insane things.

Baron Ashura, Count Broken, Archduke Gorgon, and more just were another day at the office for him. Which made him wonder if his son Hathaway would have to deal the same sort of problems at some point.

Bright then focused on dealing the mess Doctor Hell was causing and if there was some sort of ancient ruins that he'd want to plunder re-tech from like Barbados.

No one wanted to see Doctor Hell having even more ancient weapons to use in his dream to take over the world. The ones he had already frankly were bad enough. Plus there were rumors he'd met with the supreme commander of NERV.

Bright then saw Grozier units being deployed. The blue mecha looked to be fully loaded and ready to cause a lot of destruction.

"Fire on those Groziers," Bright ordered.

The Macbeth unleashed a hellish assault on the ships and the explosives inside the mecha went off. Massive and blinding explosions went off over Riksent.

"I hate those things," Bright muttered.

No one on the bridge disagreed with him on that. Frankly none of them liked those massive bomb mecha Doctor Hell had.

Bright smiled slightly as Mazinger Z, Iron Z, and Harry's red Rezel joined in the fight.

Then he saw Fairlions launch and wasn't surprised as Princess Shine wasn't one to let anyone wreck Riksent if she had a word in the matter. Nor was he surprised to see the SRX team giving them support fire.

That Getter Queen also was helping the Fairlions was a bit of a surprise, but at least this was a welcome one. Though Bright could swear some of the movements Getter Queen was making in combat were familiar to him.

'Going to have to figure who the female newtype co-pilot of that is,' Bright mused. Especially given it seemed to be someone they already knew.

However that was a mystery to solve another day. Right now there the Gool and more to find and deal with. Where Doctor Hell was commanding this invasion from was hidden for the moment.

"Finally," Koji remarked as he smashed Mechanical Beasts with Mazinger Z's super alloy fists. "Time to show them what I can do."

Using a mega beam saber Harry hacked up a Toros D7.

"So any idea what they are after this time?" Harry asked over the comm.

"That is a mystery," Sanger admitted. "I am sure Count Brocken or Baron Ashura will be chatty once we find them."

"Or that guy merged with a tiger?" Harry asked.

"Archduke Gorgon," Koji informed Harry. "And yeah I'm sure we can get it out of him too."

"And yes we all consider him really weird," Sayaka assured Harry as she nailed a Garada K7 with photon beams. Where the photon beams hit started to heat up and bubble.

Ryusei Date then sliced the Garada K7 with a T-Link sword.

The Fairlions then flew in and to Harry it was like one mind in two bodies as the pair of mecha savagely shredded the Mechanical Beast with their blades. He knew he never wanted to mess with the Fairlions.

Harry then blinked as he saw the Exbein throw a shuriken like weapon that struck a Grogos G5 before it could take anyone into the balls it had covering itself.

"Well that's a weapon I've never seen before," Harry admitted. "Though it seems everyone needs to have some weird new weapon."

Arrows then hit the lightwave barrier of Canard's Hyperion. The Gokyun U5 kept trying to break through with a single minded determination. Not that it did any good.

"Alloy X arrowheads are useless against me," Canard Pars cackled.

"Think Coop and Lowe will want us to gather those for some project of theirs?" Harry pondered.

"Probably," Koji agreed.

A Kingdan X10 tried to cut the Aphrodite A in half and Sayaka easily moved out of the way and shoved a spear through the Mechanical Beast's head. The Kingdan then got kicked through the torso by the Venus A.

A Ghostfire V9 tried to wrap its chained wrecking balls around Harry's Rezel. The mega beam saber cut through the chains like they were made of butter.

"Got to say I'm glad my Rezel got an upgrade," Harry grinned and then sliced the Ghostfire in half.

No one was sure if a regular beam saber could cut through a Mechanical Beast as easily as that. Plus the robot had fuel for the head based flame thrower that had to make it a bit easier to destroy.

Rio Mei Long tested how durable Mechanical Beasts were by using the beam swords of the Exbein on Mechanical Beasts as did Keyru Su with her Gustav Karl. Katrina Tasker joined in using the Jet Magnums of her Gespenst.

It was the sort of stress test that Doctor Hell rather not get to see performed on his weapons. The beam weapons couldn't cut through them as easily as the much more powerful mega beam saber, but super steel was definitely not any more beam saber proof than any other normal material.

Kikunosuke Abashiri chuckled and used a Rust Hurricane on an Abdora U6. The ornately headed Mechanical Beast turned to rust.

Evangelion 06 easily was able to destroy the Mechanical Beasts using the AT Field, a Desert Eagle like handgun, and the dual chainsaw. Kaworu inwardly was amused as SEELE considered Doctor Hell nothing but a minor annoyance with his dream for ruling the world.

Something they clearly never had said to his face as Doctor Hell would have reacted violently to that remark.

Tabris also was aware that SEELE was underestimating the "good" doctor and Archduke Gorgon for that matter.

'No matter how powerful they think they are in the end the they are just lillium with attitude,' Kaworu thought to himself.

Though Kaworu wasn't sure what that emperor Archduke Gorgon followed was exactly. Which worried him as a lot of things seemed to be appearing that he wasn't sure what they were or were things he'd rather never came back again.

Really his plans to become one with Father were getting more and more complicated by the day. It bothered Kaworu greatly.

'I'll just have to adjust and hope for the best,' Kaworu inwardly sighed as he shot the head off a Demos F3.

Unaware of Kaworu's thoughts Yuu Isani was also battling Mechanical Beasts. He actually was glad for this as the Reclaimers were being quiet. Said quiet made Yuu worried as that likely meant they were planning something. Something that likely did not mean good things for the rest of the planet.

Plus he was still shocked that the captain of the Novis Noah was Jonathan's mother. Which given how Jonathan took Ryoma Nagare's taunts (and the fact he used Momma's boy as a taunt) made clear the relationship was extremely strained.

Which was made weirder to Yuu given his sister and Jonathan were...Yuu just didn't want to think about it. Especially now in the middle of a fight. Or that his mother and Jonathan did the same thing. Yuu knew that his parents had a more business-like relationship than a normal one but he never wished to find out everything.

The fighting of stone giants and killer robots actually was soothing to Yuu. At least it made sense to him.

'What does that say about my life when this is when I can understand it best?' Yuu mentally sighed.

He then saw Mari enjoying using the Evangelion 04. It seemed they'd have to pry the mech from her cold dead hands, and she actually had a higher sync rate than the previous pilot.

Also that a pair of SMS pilots were being assigned to the MacBeth. Not that it made Yui feel better as Evangelion 04 was slicing up Mechanical Beasts with a prog knife.

Fluids colored like blood covered the blue and white biomech. Mari seemed to revel in it.

"...You know every time you do things like that we want to Ryoma Nagare to submit to a paternity test right?" Sayaka asked Mari.

"Yeah," Mari shrugged. "He's not my father though."

The silence made clear how that didn't help them feel better. Nor having the first sound being Ryoma laughing in amusement.

Then things got worse as united Mechanical Beasts attacked. Improved versions taking the best of various models. The actual name for them was Garadoubla MK01.

Supporting the Garadoublas was the Ghost Mechanical Beasts. Massive blue dragons that were metal and plant, Hawk Y2s, and Elephans y3s all rushed in to attack Mazinger Z and the rest of Londo Bell.

"Looks like he's breaking out the good stuff," Hayato Jin noted.

"So let's just break them!" Koji called out. "Photon Beam!"

The energy beams erupted from the eyes of Mazinger Z and slammed into an Elephants. Metal heated up but that was all that they did.

"Oh boy," Harry muttered as that was bad.

The ears of the Elephants that Koji shot at then fired off a heat ray. Mazinger Z barely avoiding the blast.

"Guess he wants to show you up," Ryoma remarked.

Jun let loose on the ears of the Elphants with finger missiles. The Ghost Mechanical Beast really did not like those, and charged at the Venus A with chest tusks out.

"Chesto!" Sanger called out and cut through the head of the Mechanical Beast with his sword.

Sayaka picked up one of the Alloy X arrows on the ground and threw it through the ear of another Elephants and smiled as it easily was able to destroy it.

"Looks like even Doctor Hell's own creations aren't immune to those," she remarked.

The Hawk Y2s started launching missiles at Londo Bell.

"So they wish to play rough then," Tetsuya remarked and then let loose with a Thunder Breaker.

In the limited AI of the Ghost Mechanical Beasts they had programmed what Great Mazinger could do and could predict to a point. The nimble eagle mechs tried to dodge the lightning attack.

Coop and Megas were a different story as Doctor Hell had no idea if anyone knew all the attacks Megas had. Massive cannons came up and turned out to be railguns and fired metal at high speeds.

"Anyone got any idea what those balls of metal are made of?" Amuro Ray inquired.

"Nope," Coop relied with full honesty.

Kiva was already scanning them to find out. She wasn't sure as Lowe and Coop had done a great deal of work on Megas. It kind of scared her and shocked her someone from this time frame was able to do that.

Which explained why she need to check what those "bullets' where.

"Just super steel," Kiva commented.

"Good to know," Amuro noted.

Russel merely unleashed the massive cannons on his Gespenst.

"Anyone found the Gool or Saluud?" Rai inquired as he knew they found that they found Doctor Hell or one of his generals.

"Hidden so far," Lantooni stated.

"You'd think they don't want us to beat them up," Judha remarked as he fired on a Hawk Y2.

The Getter Queen then flew off.

"We got an idea," Michiru Saotome called out.

"And that is?" Amuro asked.

In the second cockpit the pilot concentrated. She had to try to filter out the threats around her to find the right one. What worried her is Evangelion 06 and its pilot also counted as a threat to her newtype senses.

Casval would term him "another Ingram" and proof NERV completely sucked at recruiting people. Even the sane one was wrong in some manner. It was going to be a problem that would need to be dealt with later.

Right now she had a job to do and a country to save. At least one of Doctor Hell's generals had to be close at hand watching all this. She tried to find that using her newtype abilities in ways she'd been perfecting since the Space War as it had become known.

Suddenly she could tell where the Gool was. Which cloud it was hiding as. The Getter Queen opened fire on hidden Gool with a Getter beam.

"Everyone attack!" Sanger called out, and let loose with a final beam.

The cloud disguise was destroyed as they went after the Gool. Count Broken tried to keep his cool as an army of mecha came at him.

Then Megas went Super Destructor mode and fired. The unholy barrage shredded the Gool.

"Even in a fanfic I still get treated like crap!" Count Broken called out as the Gool exploded.

"So anyone even thinking he's dead?" Jamie asked.

"Not sure he's got enough left to be considered human or killable anymore," Tetsuya remarked.

"Isn't that true of anyone Doctor Hell has as a general?" Kamile Bidan remarked as he fired Victory's beam rifle at an Elphants.

No one said anything else to that statement.

"Let's save Riksent from Doctor Hell!" Koji called out.

Harry just hoped this wasn't a sign he couldn't even go shopping without something insane happening. That would get very annoying extremely fast.

V-V-V

It was almost creepy how nearly silent and pitch black the factory floor was as machines assembled Bartols. Still it was on schedule, but no one knew the creator of the ODE system had their own ideas for what the test would show.

V-V-V

Chapter Notes.

Mekibos is from SRW OG. He is the only one of the Inspectors that is not a murderous maniac.

Bian Zoldark is from SRW OG. He is the head of the Divine Crusaders. He also is a massive giant robot fanboy.

Vega is from Gear Fighter Dendoh. She is an alien from outer space, and also the mother of one of the pilots of Dendoh.

Shu Shirakawa is from SRW OG. He's super smart, and cunning. Not a man to get in the crosshairs of.

Gilliam Yeager is from SRW OG. He is a mysterious man, and an intelligence officer.

Mitsuyo Gou is from Voltes V. She is the mother of three of the five pilots for the team, and pretty sure her husband is dead. She is one of the scientists that made Voltes V and run the base Big Falcon.

Gamia Q is from Mazinger Z. Typically they come in packs of three and are androids with razor sharp hair.

Sho Tachibana is from Getter Robo Go. She's skilled with a sword and not one to take lightly.

Rishu Togo is from Super Robot OG. He's the sensei of Sanger Zonvolt. He's a man you don't want to mess with.

Koji Kabuto is from Mazinger Z. He is who the mold of a hot headed mecha pilot was forged.

Kikunosuke Abashiri is from Mazinger Angels Z. She fights to win.

Bright Noa is from Mobile Suit Gundam. The original starship captain out of their depth and he's gotten a lot more experienced in weird stuff since then.

Sanger Zonvolt is from SRW OG. He is the Sword That Pierces Evil! He is pure badass and ham.

Sayaka Yumi is from Mazinger Z. She is part of the Mazinger Angels.

Ryusei Date is from SRW OG. He is a mecha fanboy living the dream...and finding out reality isn't the same as the dream.

Canard Pars is from Gundam Seed X Astray. He's very bitter and not someone to mess with.

Kaworu Nagisa is from Neon Genesis Evangelion. He's also the Angel of Freewill.

Yuu Insani is from Brain Powerd. He is a former Reclaimer.

Mari Illustrious Makinami is from Neon Genesis Evangelion. She's Ryoma Nagare with a candy shell.

Hayato Jin is from Getter Robo. He's a psychopath.

Ryoma Nagare is from Getter Robo. He's a psychopath.

Tetsuya Tsurugi is from Great Mazinger. He's a badass.

Amuro Ray is from Mobile Suit Gundam. He's the original Gundam hero and not one to mess with.

Kiva is from Megas XLR. She intended to send Megas back to a major battle so Earth could win it. Things have not gone as planned for her.

Lantooni Subota is from SRW OG. She's shy, but has a crush on Ryusei Date and he's making her more hot blooded.

Michiru Saotome is from Getter Robo. She's not a deranged maniac.

Judau Ashta is from ZZ Gundam. You don't do anything to harm his sister if you value your life.

Kamile Bidan is from Zeta Gundam. He is not a man to get into a fight with over his first name.


	18. Chapter 18

Angelia Johnson thought that being a witch would be the strangest thing in her life. She later got to meet Harry Potter and get to see some of the things that happened to him. She didn't think anything could top that.

Now somehow she was working on a device she had seen in...dreams? Visions? She wasn't sure but she felt it somehow was important. Especially for the youngest brother of Fred and George. Which was strange as she barely even knew Ron.

Not that she knew what she was making even was exactly. All she knew was it could be used in a Gundam to make it work like the three people she'd seen use it in her visions. Yet she felt compelled to try making it, and wasn't sure if she was using her magic in the making of this portable memory device.

She had no idea she was a Whispered, and how much many groups desired to have those. Or that they would do anything to get their hands on Whispered. Literally anything including murder a great deal of people.

Nor was she aware how lucky she was that Sousuke Sagara was not magical. Even though many in Londo Bell had worked with Urzu 7 and knew the man to varying degrees.

Hogwarts would not survive Sousuke intact.

Though were those that would like to see that happen and Hogwarts go down in literal flames from that.

Hogwarts reputation was not as high as those that graduated from it liked to believe. The sects of magic users that kept up with the times found it to be extremely backwater and giving them more work they had to do.

Angelia was unaware of this as kept up her work on a beyond bleeding edge computer with a data compression system that even in the distant future they'd be unable to translate it. She was following her visions or whatever for that and would actually be surprised at that.

She also had this feeling giving this to Ron at Ginny's birthday party would be the best possible time.

V-V-V

Nina Purpleton had no idea what to make of the work done to the Gundam Blossom. She knew of the Junk Guild and was not entirely surprised that one of them would have some unorthodox but workable improvements.

Harold "Coop" Cooplawski on the other hand was best known for somehow getting a giant robot he found in a junkyard functioning in very odd ways. He also was known for finding trouble extremely easily.

Lowe Gruele and Coop were known together in Anaheim Electronics as the consultant pair that worked on the Mass Produced Nu Gundam piloted by Sayla Mass. They also had other strange side projects they worked on.

Nina found Lowe to be an idealist mecha fanboy, and Coop to be an overweight gearhead. Not terrible to work with, but she wanted to keep it to small doses.

'Still I wonder what Anavel would have made of Megas,' Nina mused as that mech was extremely weird and unique. She knew her former boyfriend's opinion would be very detailed.

Mora was already looking inside the guts of the Blossom. She was the chief engineer on the five Gundams and she liked to take a hands on approach. Especially after people that weren't her or her crew did a major refit to one of those mechs.

Even if that work meant the Blossom won't risk blowing itself up using the main gun.

Nina and Mora were really annoyed that the Blossom was given to the WSO with such a fatal flaw still present. For moral reasons and their professional pride.

"So any idea if we'd be able to replicate this?" Nina asked Mora.

"I'd have to sort out what they did first," Mora replied.

"Yes those two are well known for their non-standard work," Nina muttered.

"It keeps them busy," Nina heard and was startled to see Kiva.

"So you are the woman from the future," Nina commented.

Kiva shrugged. "Not that everyone believes me, nor that I honestly care if they do or do not."

"A lot of people aren't as used to weird things as Londo Bell," Nina noted.

"Quite true," Kiva remarked.

"So even you able to tell what they did?" Nina then enquired.

"Not really," Kiva admitted after a moment.

"Can anyone?" Nina then asked.

Kiva once more shrugged. "If they can I haven't met them."

"And of course Coop had to destroy your mech and drones in that mess with the Glorft," Nina groaned.

Kiva doubted she'd be the last person to say that. Or the last to have wanted to find that technology and use it for their own projects. Projects that many of them Kiva won't want that tech used in.

That the Romefeller Foundation couldn't find her drones and use them in their Mobile Doll project was a good thing.

Nina then prepared herself seeing the pilot of the Blossom and the Gerbera as burly macho men. Or possibly one as a shorter guy with a massive ego with a weird hair style.

The pair of fresh faced ensigns that looked less burly than Mora were not what she was expecting at all. Though given they survived a mission with the Green Falcon Squad intact made it clear they showed promise and some luck.

"I suppose I should be glad fresh ensigns is a step up from WSO asking some teenagers off the street to pilot Gundams," Nina sighed. "And asking them if they wanted to be like Amuro Ray."

True Nina was a huge fan of the original Gundam, but reading about what the original pilot of said mech had gone through was chilling reading.

The pair saluted Kiva as WSO treated her as having the rank of commander. Which was her actual rank, but sorting it out with the brass was proving to be annoying for Londo Bell.

"At ease," Kiva told them.

"You sure it is safe for them to poke around my Gundam?" Chuck Keith asked as he was extremely worried. "I mean Coop…."

"Thank you for being worried about them," Nina commented.

"Lowe does his best to keep that sort of thing from happening," Kiva noted.

"That's not comforting," Nina noted.

Mora's choice of words as she tried to figure out what the pair had done to the robot weren't encouraging.

"That comes up a lot," Kiva sighed.

"This is going to be one crazy and informative day I can feel it," Nina mused. "And not just on the swear words."

"Though there will be a lot of those," Kiva stated.

Nina snorted. "I never had any doubts on that part."

Alvin Links wondered exactly what level of expressed interest in this would be acceptable for his cover.

James on the other hand couldn't disguise his interest in watching all this.

"Does anyone have any idea what Morgenroete had sent here?" Alvin then inquired as that was the other thing he was wondering about.

"It came?!" Lowe called out giddy as can be.

Nina rolled her eyes as she had a feeling that comeditor wanted one of one of their mecha field tested. She wondered if they also wanted the original parts back after Lowe replaced them in his custom work.

She would have to tell Mora and the others also to keep an eye on whatever insane things Lowe did to that mech as she'd seen the things done to his current unit.

"Though given Mora hasn't stop swearing yet might want to wait awhile to tell her about that," Nina muttered.

"Oh course as I have to check it out first and take it for a test drive," Lowe commented.

"And see about getting it to have an actual sword and not just beam sabers," Kiva stated.

"Of course as that would allow me to save energy and they're cooler anyway," Lowe said with a grin.

Nina inwardly wondered if everything on that mobile suit would be altered to be what Gruele considered cool or impressive.

'Then again maybe a better question is how long it'll take,' she then pondered with wry amusement.

V-V-V

Hermione was glad to be out of the house and away from the computer. Her best friend was driving her crazy with his life already having strange twists and turns before the school year started.

Hermione stopped at that and realized she was starting to get used to Harry's life being weird during the school year. She got a cold feeling in her gut as that was not a good thing in the slightest. If anything it was horribly demeaning to her friend and the near death experiences he had.

She then rubbed her forehead. "I just hope for the rest of the students what Harry goes through isn't their entertainment. Especially given Londo Bell won't be pleased."

Danielle sighed. "We are supposed to keep that inbred dump out of our minds while we are in New York City."

"Mum they aren't all that bad," Hermione said defensively.

Danielle just gave her daughter a look.

"Huh, they're testing a new mecha in a big way," Edward noted looking at his smart phone. "And from a company not one of the big names."

Danielle wondered if Celestial Being was going to crash it. Especially if it was that loose cannon trio that the only thing they'd done right is get Harry away from his relatives. That is if they weren't some bunch made to anger everyone and not really part of Celestial Being at all.

Hermione looked out the hotel window and at New York City. She could make out the massive GAIL building in the distance. She then wondered if they'd get to see the grandson of GAIL's CEO cause tabloid or celebrity news folder again. Rod Balgia just couldn't stay out of trouble and the eyes of the press.

She then wondered if Harry or Londo Bell would be at the mecha test...and realized that if they were she definitely was going to make sure to have her wand on her at all times. Trouble and giant things with heavy firepower followed them too closely not to do that.

Which made her nervous on what sort of insanity would result from the showing off of the new mecha. With the worse part even the most insane things like an alien invasion hitting it weren't impossible.

With the part that worried Hermione being that for Londo Bell they'd just wonder what the alien species was. And if it was anyone they knew or Duke Fleed knew of.

Or if Coop somehow had annoyed them. Hermione nearly had a panic attack realizing how close to Jersey City they actually were. She was scared of Coop and Megas before Harry's letters. Knowing of the man on a more personal level through what Harry had written frightened her.

Not that Danielle and Edward blamed their daughter on that as frankly Coop scared the crap out of everyone in the Celestial Being. Admittedly it took fighting him to get that Gundam Trinity team to feel that.

Danielle inwardly wondered what the sound of that trinity getting the air let out of their inflated egos sounded like. Cooplawski, Zonvolt, Ray, Mass, and the Hawk of Endymion made that trio take a low profile and likely have to lick their wounds. She didn't even think about the whatever Child of NERV as she considered them mostly basketcases.

The mood they had now was a bit more downbeat and they hoped they were just being paranoid over mecha being shown off for the public with Londo Bell members attending it. Or being close enough for Coop to drop by with Megas.

Because if they weren't this vacation might end up with them getting to see Harry and all his allies face to face.

Ed mostly was worried his daughter would have a heart attack or stroke from all the crazy those people have follow them.

Danielle wondered if any other magic users were in town and they were going to have their wands on them at all times. She hoped so for their sakes.

V-V-V

Fleur Delacour was hoping they won't be next to the extremely annoying member of the Immortal 4th Team. It was be very hard for her not to throw fireballs at the man and be more of a problem to deal with afterward than she wanted to bother with.

The things she had to deal with due to her father being a Terran League admiral. She remembered when he was the commanding officer of Londo Bell during that whole Moon Wars mess.

'Papa was downing headache potions like they were sodas back then,' Fleur recalled.

He had to deal with the insane tactics of Londo Bell, the son of one of the PLANTs supreme council members trapped on the moon, Anaheim Electronics not happy those Invaders were getting in the way of them shipping out their mobile suits, the Meganoids out to "improve" humanity, the massive mess on the planet Arst, the Machine Empire, the Jaku Empire, the Demon Beasts, the Onigashima Organization, the Protodevlin mess one of the Macross fleets had stepped in, the Dinosaur Empire being up to their usual tricks, and Admiral Jamitov Hymem.

The final problem being one that her father was glad got himself killed. Something about getting backstabbed in a fatal manner by a now dead bunch of want to be rulers of the world.

No wonder her father didn't want to deal with Londo Bell anymore after that madness. Captain Noa was made of stern stuff to be able to put up with that and not go mad. It also made her wonder why he hadn't been made an admiral by now.

She also never wanted to see those Invaders ever again. Mere footage of them was nightmarish enough for her. Or seeing what Getter Rays had done to them or those they had possessed/infected.

She looked over the small seed shaped devices she was going to stick in her ears later. She hoped her smartphone had enough music to cover what was likely to be a long and boring pre show before they had the giant robots do something interesting.

Perhaps the Boy Who Lived would be there. He'd likely be a little boy, but at this point she'd take any real entertainment value. She was sure that any small talk would be welcome.

V-V-V

Asuka Langley Soryu utterly hated that she and her Evangelion were stuck in the Big Apple for some stupid mecha show. Especially for something she was sure her production model Evangelion could eat for breakfast.

She felt like she was some celebrity they managed to snag to give legitimacy to this whole dog and pony show. She wondered if that was what King Kong felt like.

Asuka blinked as she had the mental image of her Evangelion holding Kaji in one hand and swatting at planes on top of a building.

She rubbed her temples at that.

"Man am I bored when that starts coming to mind for me," she groused.

Kaji also was really busy and talking with that purple haired guy that always made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She made sure to avoid that guy as much as possible.

Major Gilliam Yeager had that effect on people. He also wasn't impressed with the egomaniac hiding her insecurities.

"Think Misato as much of a slob when she was the Second Child's guardian?" Gilliam mused as the pair of intelligence agents noticed Asuka pointedly trying to keep her distance.

Kaji shrugged. "No idea. Though I did hear Londo Bell had to clean up her apartment and it was a group effort."

"She had to be glad she wasn't in a position Kai could show why he's called the demon instructor," Major Yeager remarked with a slight smile.

"I'll tell Asuka to avoid annoying him," Kaji groaned.

"And everyone else on the list for her to avoid doing that too," Gilliam commented.

Gilliam didn't need to use his gift to see that Asuka was going to be a pain in the butt to deal with. Nearly as much as Mr. Aiba who he wasn't sure if was Shinya or Tayaka.

Supposedly the man had made it to New York City, but it was unknown how far and fast his armored form could go.

Gilliam did not look forward to dealing with the Second Child and Mr. Aiba at the same time as the Bartol promotion.

He also didn't look forward to Asuka finding that out as she'd throw a fit.

"Now Kaji you did tell her to study or she'd be put in junior high right?" Gilliam inquired. "Even if she'd be dumped on your ex at that point."

Kaji chuckled. "I told her. She should be ready to deal with the local writing. Not sure if that'll keep the Supreme Commander from putting her in junior high though."

"Yes he has to play his power games with the most important force he has to keep the world safe," Gilliam noted.

Kaji shrugged.

"I just hope this isn't Commander Ikari's attempt to amuse himself," Gilliam stated.

Kaji was sad it was not that simple. Or an attempt to see what sort of girl the Third Child found attractive.

He also hoped nothing happened to Adam while this event was happening. Especially something involving it and Coop.

As anything could happen to the First Angel if it got into Coop's hands. And clearly there was nothing in the Dead Sea Scrolls relating to Cooplawski.

That the Dead Sea Scrolls were incomplete was an understatement. Almost comically so if Kaji was being honest with himself.

Though this forced stop left Kaji wondering where to keep Adam as the Angels now could feel it and track it.

'Really did they need Asuka here for this show?' he mentally groused. He had a feeling he was echoing her thoughts on the matter.

The odd thought of the 6th Angel being mistaken for one of those digitized criminals Coop had unleashed was oddly amusing. Kaji wondered how the thing got to Earth in the first place as Cooplawski had bought at a garage sale and tried to figure out what game system it could be for.

Reportedly Oz had no luck in trying to figure out that mystery and had their plans set back when those massive alien criminals came back into Jersey City with the tide.

The Romefeller Foundation, SEELE, LOGOS, and any other minor cabal figured it best to leave the game in Coop's collection as given he couldn't play it'd probably just sit somewhere in the man's game room.

'Somehow if Coop manages to digitize Lilith and put her in a videogame like that one criminal I won't be surprised,' Kaji thought to himself.

Kaji was also surprised someone hadn't tried to assassinate Cooplawski. Though he won't be shocked if it turned out to be like those mecha fights Coop had where something weird happened and defeated the assassin.

"In any case I'd feel safer having the Evangelion 02 close at hand around the test site," Gilliam stated.

"Expecting trouble?" Kaji half joked.

"No, but it'd be useful just in case," Gilliam admitted. "Also to see how much pride the Second Child has in her production model Evangelion is warranted."

Gilliam had no doubts in the Second Child being experienced in how her mech worked. He merely wondered how much the headstrong girl could back up her boasts.

"She's got skill," Kaji commented. "Not that there's a lack of people in Londo Bell with the skill to back up their egos."

"True," Gilliam muttered.

"Now if there isn't anything else I need to put my briefcase somewhere secure," Kaji said trying to sound calmer than he felt.

The unshaven spy hoped this whole test won't take too long and he could get going to Japan. Maybe that he'd have a chance to relax a bit.

V-V-V

Harry wondered if the Bartol promotion was like what he'd have to do in the wizarding subculture. As it seemed they wanted to show off some members of Londo Bell at the event. Though he didn't think the Getter team was going to be invited.

The last time anyone did invite them and let Hayato give a speech he managed to cause a riot to break out. Even the rather meek and mellow rugby team got into the swing of things from what Harry heard. Admittedly that was speaking to a Jindai High and not a mecha live test though.

Still thankfully they didn't need him to be part of the show in New York City. Ryusei looked eager to see what the Bartols looked like and what they could do as they sat in a lounge on the Macbeth. Even after seeing how much reality differed from mecha anime Ryusei Date still got worked up to see the newest mecha.

Harry had to smile thinking about a televised broom test and Ron being just like Ryusei. It was a really amusing mental image.

Ryo cleaned one of his guns as it seemed the Bartols were taking their sweet time showing up. As in they were about two hours late already and no one was sure how much longer they were going to stall for time.

"Looks like they're trying to be fashionably late," Ryoma Nagare commented as he had his feet on the coffee table.

"Or got cold feet," Mu stated as he was looking at something on a tablet.

"Those things could never beat Zeta Gundam," Kamile Bidan remarked as he was reading a medical text.

Harry was surprised that a Gundam pilot wanted to study to become a doctor. Still he could see why someone would want to save lives instead of take them.

It made him ponder what exactly he wanted to do after Hogwarts if his getting bigger and bigger adventures didn't cause the place to be destroyed first.

He wondered if Amuro could suggest any good schools for getting into engineering. And exactly how much credit being able to understand Lowe and Coop's work would give. Or maybe he'd be better off joining the Junk Guild as that might be fun.

That Sirius would support him not matter the decision was an alien yet very welcome feeling to Harry. He did wonder if he'd get a good chance to get the rat and Sirius clear this year.

Amuro Ray at this point was not even paying attention to the monitor and looking over upgrades to the Nu Gundam. Sayla was looking his shoulder.

"So any of Coop and Lowe's modifications messing with the psychoframe?" Amuro asked her.

"If they are it is so minor I can't tell," Sayla admitted. "So you aware that Warrant Officer Agi has a huge crush on you right?"

Amuro's groan at that made it clear he was aware of that.

"At least it isn't a newtype teen girl," Sayla teased.

"Aren't those always thinking they're in love with your brother?" Amuro remarked.

"To his embarrassment," Sayla chuckled.

Everyone then got to see what they supposed was the Bartols coming in and then everything went to hell.

"Huh," Hayato Jin said surprised. "Usually some mad scientist or wannabe world conqueror has their face all over the airwaves trying to inflate their ego at this point."

"Or crap about wanting to unite the world," Ryoma noted.

Captain Bright Noa's face then appeared on the screen.

"Everyone get ready to scramble. We are heading to New York City," he ordered.

Bullet ran the fastest as his girlfriend was one of those in danger. Hayato or Ryoma didn't have the chance to comment if Kusuha gave them her health drinks they'd give her back and say they were sorry.

Harry would agree that trying her health drinks was dangerous. Though for some reason he felt somewhat better and clearer headed after drinking one.

Ryusei was not far behind Bullet in hurrying to his mech. Kusuha and Lantooni had been at the mecha test.

Sanger hoped that Gilliam was alright as he'd be at ground zero for the mess that was unfolding. He also wondered who was behind this and what they wanted out of the chaos.

It came up a lot after all.

Ryoma and Hayato looked forward to breaking the new mecha in. And likely in half too just because they could.

Harry just hoped that when they got there that there would be people left to save. And that whoever was behind that didn't annoy Bullet.

Because if they did annoy Bullet while holding Kusuha they won't like the results. Or the pain he and Ryusei would cause them.

V-V-V

"Damn it! This was supposed to be an easy gig!" Bernard Monsha grumbled. "Sit on my butt for a few hours and maybe get some try out one of the units."

The obnoxious man dodged a missile strike on his Gespenst with ease. Whoever was piloting these things didn't know jack about mech combat. He then returned fire with his mega beam rifle and blew up a Bartol.

"Instead I got to fight the hunks of junk and our backup is a spook and a brat in an overgrown toy!"

Evangelion 02 gave the man a rude hand gesture in response.

Everyone was sure what she said in German to go along with that was not complimentary. Not that Bernard was going to put up with that disrespect lying down.

"Right back at you!" Bernard snapped.

South Burning wondered if Bernard had to do this with everyone they met. He then focused on the fight and unleashed the a barrage of energy blasts and missiles at the Bartols.

He then switched the F2W Cannon and yelled "Discharge!"

A wave of energy came out of the cannon and trashed the Bartols.

Asuka snorted as missiles slammed into her AT field.

"Yeah you keep trying that," she laughed.

Then things started going more poorly for Asuka as the Bartols started modulating their beam weapons to see which one would go right through the AT field.

Several of the Bartols then did a version of Great Mazinger's Great Typhoon and Asuka discovered the hard way that yes air went through an AT field. So the attack was able to knock her Evangelion back.

South Burning had a feeling Great Mazinger's pilot was going to be embarrassed that one of the attacks he had never used on Angels would work.

"Looks like your forcefield isn't everything huh?" Bernard said with a bit of amusement.

Asuka growled in frustration and took it out on the Bartols. She took them exposing a weakness in her perfect Evangelion as personal insult to her. Asuka introduced the Bartols to her smash hawk. The axe was about the size of a normal mobile suit.

Gilliam stayed out of the discussion and noticed the Bartols trying to adapt to their attacks. Yet it felt like in a way that wasn't the pilots trying something different but all using the exact same tactic with mechanical precision.

"Mobile Dolls?' Gilliam muttered as he needed to get a more hands on inspection of a Bartol.

Something that would need to be done after the fight. He just hoped there would be some intact enough for that. Asuka was demolishing any Bartol that got close enough for her to hit. Not that the Immortal Fourth Team was being gentle with the invaders as they showed why they were an elite unit.

"Really Bernard you want to anger that?" Chap Adel remarked. "I didn't think you were suicidal."

"Giving the kids mechs doesn't make them anything special," Bernard snapped back.

"Amuro Ray," Chap retorted as he fired the twin beam cannons on his Gespenst MK II with the Type C gear.

"Well he was there in the whole mess with the Zeon and then the Zentradi," Bernard said defensively. "I'm not sure that girl is old enough to have been born when that happened."

What Asuka called Bernard involved the word Alt so they knew she called him something old. Likely nothing good.

Alpha Bate wisely stayed quiet and shot a Bartol with a shotgun. It seemed even with their improving ability avoiding all the buckshot was difficult. He did wonder what the point this was as usually by now someone was claiming responsibility and what they wanted.

The silence was weird and extremely disturbing.

On the ground Fleur had pretty much kicked the Statute of Secrecy to the curb as she had a bubblehead charm up to keep any of the gas the Bartols had dropped. That anyone that breath were out cold due to the gas made it clear that she didn't want to take her charm down any time soon.

The Bartols also looked like they wanted to take people, but the Evangelion's axe had ended that plan before it could start.

Also it seemed that rude member of the Immortal 4th Team was proving he had some measure of skill to back up his….everything. Which frankly shocked Fleur completely.

'Maybe I should learn to pilot a mech,' Fleur mused. Being a Burning PT champion of France as well meant she knew how the controls of a Gespenst were set up which had to help in some minor regard.

She also had a feeling the Boy Who Lived likely was going to show up along with his upgraded Rezel. Though at this point she'd welcome the Getter team to deal with the rampaging mecha. She remembered two of them frightening her when she was younger.

Fleur then looked to see her father trying to establish contact with the wet fleet ships that had transported the Evangelion.

Jean-Luc Delacour grumbled as the ships were sticking to defending New York City over helping in the fight, and not going to listen to some "space boy" over a wet fleet admiral.

There was an urge to let his wife turn into a bird and throw fireballs at them. It would be so tempting to do that.

"They better hope Londo Bell gets here soon," Jean-Luc muttered.

He also wondered where Megas was as he'd usually be here from Jersey City by now. Then again Coop did tend to travel to other star system when he felt like it. So he could be in Tokyo 3 all the way to where some of the Macross colony fleets were.

And right now they needed all the help available and that included Coop and his insanity.

V-V-V

Chaos was the only word to describe what the test site looked like to Harry. Crushed vehicles, smashed buildings, and people all over the place that only knowing they were sleeping instead of dead made it vaguely less creepy.

The Bartols tried to cut their losses and run for it. They ran into the weapons of the MacBeth head first.

"They ever say how many Bartols had been made?" Amuro then pondered.

"Supposedly a handful of prototypes," Gilliam replied. "Given that was more than a handful I'd take anything we were told to be false."

"Of course," Sanger remarked to his old teammate. "And I am sure that includes if the listed main manufacturing plant actually had anything to do with making them."

"We still need to check," Gilliam noted. "If our enemy was overconfident or not."

"Check the city," Sanger then called out. "See if there were any that got past the naval forces."

"On it," Harry called out and was flying through the Big Apple.

Thankfully the Gespensts, Evangelion, and naval ships had kept the Bartols too busy to wreck havoc on New York City.

The streets were pretty empty and Harry managed to see someone he didn't expect to see. She hadn't said anything about going to New York City on vacation, and he figured it'd be something she'd talk about at least once.

"Hermione?" Harry called out using his Rezel's speakers.

Hermione looked up at her best friend's red custom mobile suit.

Harry was sure that Hermione was firing off a lot of questions really fast, but he couldn't hear her. He also had a feeling she was out where it could be dangerous due to him and the adventures they had.

He then noticed one of the other people on the streets was the mysterious "D-Boy" as he got dubbed. Harry wasn't sure if he should talk to the man or not.

"Hey guys I found one of my friends...and D-Boy," Harry then called in.

"Try to pick them both up," Sanger ordered. "As that might be the most safe place for both of them now."

Harry wasn't sure what that meant until he checked and it seemed the Bartols were attempting to attack around the entire planet.

"Merlin…." Harry said softly.

The Bartols were even trying to get into Jaburo!

It was going to be one of the really crazy days. And yet Harry felt kind of excited. He was actually doing something important and people respected him for things he did.

Though he wasn't sure if that'd help talk to a man who can turned into a human sized mech and his friend into coming with him.

Harry rubbed his forehead and landed his Rezel on street as gently as he could. He hoped D-Boy didn't run for it as they could use the help of someone able to shoot antimatter.

It didn't help they didn't have an official name for D-Boy as Harry had no idea what to call the man to be honest. That would make things a bit more difficult and he didn't want to insult the man in any manner.

Harry then put one of the hands of his mobile suit on the pavement.

"Ummmm….Hermione...you the guy that can turn into an armored guy," Harry called out with the speakers. "You want to go somewhere safe?"

Takaya Aiba looked at the red Rezel for a moment.

"Will this get me back into space?" he then inquired.

"...Sure…" Harry said as that was a promise they could keep. At least to one of the Lunar cities or one of the space colonies.

This worked better than Takaya had hoped as he had this feeling he'd need to swipe a small spaceship to get back into space. Finding one not well guarded was a problem as he wanted to keep something of a low profile.

And in his heart because he didn't want to drag anyone else along for what he had to do. He was going to have to kill his family and friends. It was something he was resigned to having to do.

A task that he didn't want have anyone else watch him perform.

His having to deal with those...beings...like the one he destroyed before leaving Tokyo 3 was not as heart wrenching a task so he won't mind Londo Bell being around for that.

Hermione was unaware of the internal angst of D-Boy and climbed into open hand of the Rezel.

Tayaka also got into the open hand as he had a time limit for his transformation to a Tekkaman and he was sure he'd need every second of it.

Harry opened the cockpit doors and let them in once the hand got close enough. It was a very tight fit for all three people in the cockpit.

"Harry James Potter what is going on?" Hermione demanded.

"It seemed someone made an army of those Bartols and they're invading cities around the planet," Harry admitted. "Though they seem to be leaving Orphan alone."

"It is at the bottom of the ocean," Hermione noted.

"And it seems Jersey City is also being avoid," Harry said checking.

That the Bartols didn't want to mess with Coop wasn't a shock. Though Harry considered it funny as Coop was out of town.

"So you want my help with this and to keep your friend as out of harm's way as possible?" D-Boy remarked.

"Yep," Harry replied.

"You better get me into space when this is all over," Tayaka snapped.

"We can get you into space," Harry retorted. "Don't worry about that part. Just worry about dealing with an insane huge army of mechs."

"I have worse to deal with on my own," D-Boy snarled.

Harry just left it at that as he had the cockpit doors close and took off for the Macbeth.

Hermione wondered if leaving her parents in the chaos to help Harry was really the best idea she ever had. Or if they'd ever stop teasing her about this.

V-V-V

Koji Kabuto had a problem. A massive problem that confounded even him. Something even weirder to him than Doctor Hell's generals.

"...Did Coop or Lowe design the mech my brother is piloting?" Koji asked as he stared at a monitor in complete disbelief.

"Probably," Gilliam admitted after a moment.

Koji just groaned as the baseball themed Mazinger style mech was using a giant baseball bat to help the Mazinger Army and others defend a major college in Japan from the Bartols.

Hermione stared at Harry as the world was under attack and for Londo Bell the oddest part was the younger brother of one of the pilots got an extremely odd mech to pilot. That something minor in the grand scheme of what was happening got the most attention from them.

Harry just shrugged and it didn't make Hermione feel any better. And she then realized that she could get a mech made by Lowe and Coop for her own use. She didn't know how to feel about that or if she even wanted one.

Asuka rubbed her temples. A baseball themed giant robot. A freaking blue, yellow, and red baseball themed giant robot being used by the younger brother of one Londo Bell's more infamous members.

Was Tokyo 3 going to be as crazy and weird as this!?

She hoped not.

Though she did get to see Evangelion 01 and Evangelion 00 along with various Gundams fighting the Bartols on one of the monitors. So she could see at least they had some idea of what they were doing in the cockpit of a mech.

"So anyone have any idea what this is all about?" Asuka then asked. "Or where to go to smash the factory they are making all those things?"

"So far any leads from Wong Heavy Industries have gone up in smoke," Gilliam stated. "Literally as the listed main plant exploded when it was raided."

"Though I am sure you have information we can use," Captain Bright Noa remarked.

Gilliam nodded. "Indeed I do as Wong Heavy Industries was contracted by the Terran League government to restore an asteroid factory plant. It didn't have a real name so we are dubbing it Hellgate."

"Any idea why they wanted to take people?" Kusuha asked.

"That we are unsure of and the Second Child made recovery of any unit from the New York battle...difficult," Gilliam noted. "However we did manage to get one."

On a monitor they saw various people in full biosuits and a saw cutting into what should be the cockpit, but it lacked one.

The saw easily went through the laminated armor and a fluid came rushing out along with a naked woman that had been held in place by hooks. She dangled like a macabre puppet out of the cockpit.

"Well this just got much more disturbing," Hayato Jin said after a moment. "I guess we were due some sort of body horror this week."

No one was sure why D-Boy growled in anger but they were sure it was not a pleasant tale. Or that frankly he'd want to tell them.

"This explains what they want people for," Kyosuke stated.

That Excellen was too disturbed to even try to make a joke said a great deal.

"They are going to want to nuke Hellgate when they find out about that," Ryoma remarked.

"That does without saying," Preventer Wind noted.

Bright was sure at most they'd have hours to deal with this once word hit the brass.

Hermione was busy puking into a trashcan. Harry now remembered that Hermione hadn't seen some of the insane things he had. Which included burning a possessed teacher to death via touch.

That no one really cared that he brought one of his friends into a meeting like this said a lot of Harry. Or maybe they thought she was the newest of Londo Bell's volunteer ensigns. One of the Go-Lion pilots was actually younger than he and Hermione were.

Kusuha, Seolla, Arado,Latooni Subota, Lune Zoldark, Canard Pars, and Koji Tetsuya were aghast at what nearly happened to them.

"So anyone have any idea why this is happening?" Kamile inquired.

"The chief designer of the ODE system is one Professor Wilhelm Von Jurgen," Gilliam Yeager stated. "He used to be part of the EOTI until the death of his family in the Muge invasion."

"People have lost their minds and did insane things for less," South Burning commented.

That statement hung in the air and lingered.

"So what are we waiting for?" Bernard exclaimed. "Let's go break Hellgate and Jurgen's horror show!"

"I can't believe I am agreeing with him," Asuka muttered.

Kaworu wondered what the good professor was trying accomplish. Besides annoying him as being another side mess that needed to be dealt with.

Akira Kogane clenched a fist.

"The time for words is over," he proclaimed. "We know what we have to do so let's do it!"

"I'll inform them Captain Noa," Admiral Delacour stated. "You have enough work ahead planning the assault."

One didn't have to be the infamous Iron Lady to figure out that the brass was going to give Londo Bell one shot and then use nuclear missiles to wipe the Hellgate from the face of the universe.

"Thank you admiral," Bright Noa said with honest relief.

"Just get all those people back safe and sound," Jean-Luc said softly. "My daughters could have ended up in those things and that frightens me."

Bright nodded as the same thing could have happened to his children. And he was sure that would fill his nightmares as much as Admiral Delacour's in that position would fill his.

On the other side of the room Harry got Hermione some napkins.

"Thanks," Hermione said softly after cleaning her mouth.

"This job and what I had to do in the first two years at Hogwarts is no for the weak of stomach," Harry acknowledged. "Not that anyone at Hogwarts understood that."

Hermione had nothing to say to that. The things Harry had gone through were horrific.

"I'm sure we could tell the Immortal Fourth Team and the Second Child of the Evangelion pilots about it and they'd just need some evidence," Harry said with a touch of bemusement.

"Harry the Statute of Secrecy is…" Hermione started.

"Something they barely even mention," Harry interjected.

Hermione sighed as her friend had a point. She really hoped things improved in their third year and the electives they could take at Hogwarts. She'd be surprised to find that Harry too hoped for that.

He just wasn't holding his breath on it actually happening.

"Be careful Harry," Hermione said softly.

"I try," Harry told her. "I really do."

Hermione wasn't sure if that made her feel better or not.

Still she knew Harry would do his best to save people. He and Londo Bell specialized in doing that.

V-V-V

Hellgate looked ominous as the Macbeth crew. It was like a massive blood covered skull in appearance.

"For someone that has been trying to keep a low profile that is rather obvious," Tetsuya noted.

"And ominous," Harry added.

"You see one evil genius lair you have seen them all," Excellen joked.

Gilliam had a camera zoom in on the cargo bay of Hellgate. They saw a lot of the various containers the Bartols had used to transport people. The Bartols were moving the containers into Hellgate quickly and effectively.

"Pretty sure the only reason this worked is that even with new space colonies in L4 they still are much more spread out than it was back before it became the Thunderbolt zone," Amuro commented.

Those old enough to remember how it got that way winced.

D-Boy tried to recall if he had passed Hellgate in that escape pod. He won't forget something that looked like that. It was way too ugly and memorable to be forgotten.

"If the professor has a cat in his lap when see if I'm not going to be happy," Katrina Tasker growled.

"And this would be different from the usual how?" Hayato Jin inquired.

She glared at him while Russel wasn't sure if he wanted to get in the middle of that to be honest.

"Enough," Captain Noa called out. "We only have three hours to deal with this."

"They want us to leave anything intact?" Ryoma asked. "Besides all those that the Bartols took."

"I'm sure they'd want the plant still usable but what they want and what they get on that I leave up to all of you," Bright remarked.

They all understood that Bright didn't care what shape the plant was in as long as they dealt with the threat. That and rescuing all those taken were what was important.

D-Boy grabbed his crystal.

"Someone have a pair of pants in my size when I get back," he told them.

"That's an interesting request," Masaki noted.

Tayaka gave him a hard glare.

"Let's just do this," Mari said with a wide smile.

Something about her worried Asuka. There was something not right about that Child. She just had a gut feeling the sweetness went only so far.

Then came the warning sirens as the Bartols had noticed they were there.

"Tek-setter!" Tayaka called out and they got to see him change. Once more he transformed into his armored Tekkaman form.

Instantly things were not good as the Bartols were able to dodge fire from the Macbeth.

"Never use the same attack twice!" Ratsel ordered. While he might no longer officially be a major everyone followed his orders.

"Good thing I got plenty of weapons to choose from then," Isamu Kurogane quipped. He then proved this point by showing off the shoulder lasers, the dorsal missiles, claws and fangs on the Bartols.

Tsuyoshi Seido attacked the Bartols expecting the same from him using the Lion Blade. The boomerang was held in the lion's mouth.

"Weren't expecting that were you?" Tsuyoshi remarked.

Asuka was glad she'd gone with a different weapon than her smash hawk for this. She doubted it'd really even work against the Bartols now. Which annoyed her as she liked using that axe on things.

"I wonder if the Angels will be as big of a pain in the butt," Asuka muttered as she got to see the Bartols adapt and be able to avoid Kaworu's double chainsaw with ease.

Asuka then found her pallet gun was no longer being effective against the Bartols. They with what looked like ease now dodged the massive bullets.

"These things are even adapting to newtypes," Harry gasped as the Bartols were dodging attacks from Mu, and all the other newtypes.

Ryusei flung a gun at one of the Bartols and blasted it with another gun. The explosion took out several Bartols as they never expected anyone to do that.

"A few down, a lot more to come," Ryusei commented.

Sanger growled in annoyance as the Bartols started to be able to dodge his massive sword.

Lune wasn't doing much better as the Bartols managed to dodge a cross smasher. She barely avoided being hit by the built in beam saber the Bartols had.

D-Boy was shocked they were able to dodge him and his attacks.

"Psychodriver Field on!" Aya Kobayashi stated.

"Tronium Engine, full drive!" Rai Branstein yelled.

"Variable Formation," Ryusei Date said with a grin.

With that the trio of robots became one.

"The ultimate invincible Super Robot is here!" Ryusei exclaimed eagerly.

Bartols flew back at that.

"Hi-Finger Launcher!" Ryusei then yelled and fired off a barrage of energy bolts at the Bartols.

The fist of SRX then glowed and it went right through a Bartol.

"We can't let them show us up," Isamu remarked. "We're five times the super robot that combiner mech is."

"Do it as we need more to throw off the Bartols," Sanger said as he avoided a chainsaw attack from one of the Bartols.

"Let's Go-Lion!" Akira Kogane called out.

Bartols flew at the merging lions trying to stop this merger, but found the electric field around them as they came together was not for show. Circuits fried as electrical energy surged through the remote controlled mecha.

Go-Lion then unleashed a barrage of laser bullets from the mouth of Green Lion. Then came a barrage of missiles out of the feet aka the mouths of Blue Lion and Yellow Lion.

Asuka had no idea Go-Lion and the lions that it was made of had so many attacks before this mess. Still they needed something that would completely turn the tide.

D-Boy felt his time to fight coming closer and closer to an end. He couldn't risk becoming a savage killing machine with no direction.

"Hey where are you going?" Katrina snarled as Tekkaman Blade flew away.

"Looks like he's going back to the Macbeth," Canard noted.

"Think he has a time limit or something?" Rastel mused.

"That is entirely possible," Sanger admitted. "Something he could have shared with us earlier."

"Like he really is that impressive," Asuka said dismissively.

"He blew up an Angel in one shot," Harry snapped at the Second Child. "After said Angel turned Shinji's cockpit into an oven. You won't do any better taking a shot like that to the face."

"The Third Child isn't much either," Asuka said in a huff as Bartols tried to get through her AT Field.

"At least he isn't an ego driven brat," Ryoma mused.

Asuka barely avoided telling the Shin Getter One pilot to say that to her face as she remembered who she was talking to. Ryoma frankly would kill her if he felt like it.

"We need more chaos," Kai Kitamura commented as he found the Bartols able to dodge many of the attacks his Gespenst had.

"Then you got it," Coop called out as Megas showed up with the Green Falcon Squad and a red mobile suit.

It was almost funny to Harry to see the Bartols react to Megas with very human reactions of complete and utter panic.

"You guys go ahead," Coop grinned. "I'm going to have some fun kicking these cans!"

With that Megas flew into the biggest swarm of Bartols and never used the same attack twice. Ice rays, matter disintegrators, lasers, wrestling moves, missiles and more struck the Bartols.

"Well looks like he'll be having fun," Koji grinned.

Asuka just stared for a moment. "And they let him drive a mech?!"

"No one else can pilot it and he's actually pretty good when you stuff broken," Sayla noted.

"It is just anything else that he's not good at," Mu added.

Asuka the paled when she realized that Coop loved fighting giant monsters in Tokyo 3. She'd have to work with him the rest of the Angel War.

And that likely she'd also see Devilman several times as well.

"Tokyo 3 is going to be a madhouse," Asuka grumbled.

She then got to see once they got inside the Bartols didn't have much room to avoid the blades of the Grungusts or the weird spear of that one guy who turned himself into a small mech.

"Not that will be much different than things are now," the Second Child admitted weakly.

"I can handle this," Lowe stated as he used the beam sabers to impressively disarm the Bartols.

"Good luck," Mu told him as they flew in deeper into the depths of Hellgate.

"What the…" Bullet gasped as it looked like massive mushrooms in a chamber that you could fit the Macbeth inside.

Lune then growled as she saw in the middle of it with a Bartol tied to a massive spire was a Valsion.

"Where did you get that?" she nearly snarled as seeing a version of her father's mech here was extremely offensive.

The good professor looked up at that. He was relieved that force of chaos was still busy outside. If anything Megas scared him. Wilhelm von Juergen wasn't sure if Londo Bell was any better than Coop.

WIth that the Valsion unleashed a cross smasher at the assembled force and Bartols threw themselves at the invading force.

Evangelion 02 slammed into the Bartols and Asuka tried to crush them against the walls with her AT field.

"I have had enough of….you!" Asuka growled.

The Hyperion took the cross smasher head on and Canard's mobile suit nearly ended up knocked on its butt.

"Ok avoid those and don't try taking them head on," Canard remarked.

"I could have told you that," Lune commented.

"What is this all about?" Kyosuke demanded to know.

"Mankind is too frail and fractured," Professor von Juergen stated. "Too much loss and unable to work together. With the Ode system we can become one."

"So basically he wants to roll up and take us all with him to hide from things?" Harry nearly snapped. "Hey professor I'm sure my life was way more shite than yours and I'm still going."

Harry then got out a mega beam saber and started hacking the crap out of Bartols. All this because one man felt he could force what he wanted on everyone. He had enough of dealing with that, and with Professor von Juergen he could make a very pointed disagreement.

"I got somewhere to put this beam saber," Harry called out. "Want to guess where?"

"Well looks like someone wants to put down the mad scientist," Excellen remarked.

"Then I believe we need to get the Valsion out of his way," Koji called out.

The Valsion then got the Rust Stream and Rust Hurricane. Rust formed all over it at that.

Lune grinned and yelled "Cross Smasher!"

The weakened copy of her father's mech couldn't take it and exploded.

Harry's mega beam saber easily cut through the spire and the Bartol.

There was a flash of light as all the information went off into space.

"I really hope we don't have to deal with that later," Harry muttered.

V-V-V

Harry had to admit wearing the suit again felt a bit uncomfortable in the extremely warm summer evening, but it was something he had to do. He was sure some of his comrades were around to make sure he wasn't attacked as he did this.

He walked up to the grave of his parents and it took a moment to gather his thoughts. And deal with the fact that possibly one of the three brothers from the tale Death and Three Brothers was buried in this cemetery as well. Sirius had been shocked that Harry hadn't read The Tales of Beedle the Bard. So Harry got a copy in Riksent and enjoyed the book.

He just had no idea that anything in was based on real people. Seeing an ancient Peverell tombstone, and possibly one for Ignotus Peverell himself made him wonder exactly how much of that myth was true.

He wondered how much Luna and her father Xeno could tell him about that. He had a gut feeling they had at least a passing familiarity with the Deathly Hallows lore. It just was too interesting for them not to.

"Hi Mum and Dad," Harry managed to get out as he focused on the task at hand. "Being the Boy Who Lived is not all it is cracked up to be. They seem to forget that means the two of you are dead and for my professors there is no one to call them out on their shite."

Harry sighed and took a sip of water from a water bottle he had on him. The water still felt cold to him which was good.

"Really since you left my life went to hell," Harry went on. "I got treated like a house elf while people told made up stories about my life. I was a hero when they wanted one but when they found out I could talk to snakes I was dark and evil."

Harry then took another gulp of his water as he was sure he wasn't going to stop once he got going.

"They told me nothing and I don't know why I bloody put up with it," Harry admitted. "Maybe I thought it would eventually get better. Or I was a glutton for punishment. In any case it wasn't until this summer things got really good even if they are completely insane."

Harry then talked about the various adventures he had over the summer. He left out Sirius as he wasn't sure if anyone was listening and usual wizard MO would be to do something stupid and get the man killed. Or think they knew better when they knew nothing and get Londo Bell to have to burn down a few buildings to rescue him.

Harry frankly rather avoid having that happen. Or after Lockhart really be close to anyone willing to alter memories because they could. Something that rather scared Harry in that no one even hinted such a thing existed beforehand at Hogwarts.

Once he finished Harry noticed there was someone else in the graveyard. He looked older and more worn than he had in the pictures Sirius was able to get. Harry wasn't sure exactly how Sirius had gotten them, and frankly wasn't sure if he wanted to ask.

Harry had a feeling if Remus Lupin tried to take him away from here he'd better do it fast or he'd be on the ground in pain.

"How...how much did you hear?" Harry asked shyly.

"All of it," Remus admitted. "And I believe one of your bodyguards has a gun on me."

"I do," Ryo Magami commented from behind a tree.

Harry tried to figure out what to call Remus.

"You used to call me Uncle Moony or at least tried to," Remus supplied.

"Well Uncle Moony it is nice to see you again," Harry said after a moment.

"It is good to see you again too Harry," Remus commented warmly.

Both of them broke out into wide smiles at that.

"Really it is great to see you again," Harry remarked.

"They'd be proud of you," Remus stated. "Worried, frightened about the whole Londo Bell thing, but it'd go better than what happened at Hogwarts to you."

"Hagrid?" Harry asked.

Remus nodded. "Yeah he's who told me about your first two years at Hogwarts. I am worried what things he left out."

"You have any idea if they'll still think I am dark and evil due to being able to talk to snakes?" Harry tried to not snap.

"If they do I'll do what I can," Remus stated. "Which likely will be more than anyone else as they follow Dumbledore's lead...and for a great man he sure can do little."

Harry nearly smiled hearing how the great Dumbledore could get his own close followers to be annoyed with his actions.

"You are going to want to study on spells to deal with Dementors Harry," Remus sighed. "That's the great plan to deal with Black."

Harry didn't like hearing how much like a curse a man that should have been an uncle him stated the last name of his godfather. Though given he was thought to be the traitor he didn't say anything about it. He'd need proof first.

"Looks like my teammates will have to watch my six," Harry noted. "Given soul sucking monsters around children is insane."

"And those I talk to about it have no idea why Dumbledore is doing nothing," Remus admitted. "Given it'd not take much more than a few words with various people that have relatives that will be at Hogwarts to drop on Fudge like a massive sledgehammer."

"He also thought it was a good idea to hide the Philosopher's Stone at Hogwarts in a corridor he told the entire school the first night to avoid on threat of death," Harry commented.

"Merlin on a bike with flaming monkeys," Remus stated. "Your father and our friends would looking at that within the week if not that day."

"And it seems Dumbledore decided to take a broom flight to get the Ministry when someone tried to get it," Harry said with annoyance. "Like he didn't have any faster way to get around. Like pretty all of them besides walking."

Remus could tell Harry was being honest with him. He was getting extremely worried no one was actually doing anything right at Hogwarts.

"So shite DADA teachers before me, the headmaster showing poor judgement," Remus groused. "And the Professor Snape treating you like you were James in his class."

"And everyone seeming to think that I need to be the adult with that professor," Harry grumbled. "Well other than Hermione's parents. They don't like him very much."

"Really?" Remus groaned. "Lily would be extremely annoyed about that. In that you had to be the bigger man with a professor."

"Good," Harry stated. "As I'd be worried if my parents won't be worried or hate that I nearly got killed repeatedly at Hogwarts, and also the teachers doing nothing after I was found out to be able to talk to snakes."

Remus sighed. "Harry I have to tell you they've been shite for decades. Black almost got Snape killed and he wasn't thrown out."

Harry made a face at that. That was the sort of actions that likely helped on the 'Sirius went evil' school thought take hold. That was definitely going to make proving Sirius's innocence harder and frankly Harry was getting tired of being dragged into things and no one explaining the history that was important.

"You have no idea how much work I have to fix as DADA teacher," Remus commented to change the subject. "Unlike Lockhart especially I want to teach."

"Thanks," Harry said softly. "You already have done far more."

"Also I am going to use a creature that shows your greatest fear at some point in the class," Remus informed Harry. "So if I don't have you or other students do it before the others it is because I have a feeling your fear will be one that will scare everyone."

Harry chuckled softly. "Oh Voldemort is not my greatest fear. I'm not sure what that is."

"At least you are being honest," Remus admitted.

"Though I really rather not have people see a creature bring my nightmares to life," Harry admitted. "Because I've had some weird ones and I really don't want other people to see them. Ever."

The things his own supposed allies did to Harry in those dreams disturbed him. He just was glad it never involved Londo Bell unless they showed up and slew what was harming him.

Harry shook his head and tried to think of something more pleasant.

"I don't think I'll bring in anything like that," Remus told Harry. "And pretty sure using that at Hogwarts would teach me far more than I ever wanted to know about the students."

"No kidding," Harry said a slightly bemused look.

Remus then sighed and felt very old.

"I am not sure if James and Lily will ever forgive me for not ever trying to contact you. Especially when you started going to Hogwarts. Even more so after I helped Hagrid get those photos."

"I don't blame you," Harry stated forcefully.

Remus gave Harry a tired smile at that.

"Also due to...personal reasons...I had to find work in the muggle world," Remus commented. "And I had to be like a spy and learn more about the world than natives. I didn't want to stick out and that included learning about Londo Bell and their exploits."

"So know what they can do," Harry grinned.

"And that if Black tries anything he is a dead man...and Hogwarts might be turned to rubble in the crossover," Remus nodded.

"Actually surprised he wasn't given the DADA job," Harry remarked. "They tell you Voldemort's face was on the back of the head of my first DADA teacher."

Remus just stared at Harry and hoped he was joking. He had this sinking feeling he wasn't in the slightest.

"Merlin," Remus muttered. "Is someone trying to see if you can actually do the things they wrote about you in those children's books?"

"I think I topped all those my first time in mecha combat helping stop the Moon from smashing into the Earth," Harry said sheepishly.

"People will never disbelief those books about you being truth," Remus sighed.

"Somehow I figured as much," Harry groaned. "Got to ask the others how they deal with it."

"Other than Hayato Jin and Ryoma Nagare," Remus begged.

"Hey they aren't so bad to me," Harry admitted. "Then again they see me as a comrade and I haven't done anything to make them angry at me. They've been easier to deal with than everyone at Hogwarts frankly."

"Harry you have no idea how much that statement scares me," Remus muttered.

"It scares me too," Harry said softly. "I thought Hogwarts and the Magical World would be different than what I had before. And in ways that weren't more lethal to me."

"Your house is your family," Remus sighed. "Those are hollow and meaningless words to you."

Remus wasn't sure he'd ever be able to look his former head of house in the eye anymore. Some lion she turned out to be.

"Yeah I needed to network more, but yeah that didn't work out like that," Harry sighed. "Oh and got to ask if they let anyone have the DADA position."

Remus rubbed his forehead. "Yes after Lockhart I can see how you can wonder that."

"Was there stuff from DADA professors before him still laying around?" Harry inquired.

"There were some things," Remus commented.

"Figures," Harry remarked.

"A lot of useless trash from Lockhart," Remus groaned.

"So did he use the same test for all seven years?" Harry felt he had to ask.

"Some of those were actually amusing," Remus grinned. "Well depending on the snark of the answers given."

Harry snorted. "Yeah I can see that."

"I'll try my best not to be like the other professors on things like safety," Remus declared. "Because that is the right thing to do, and also to avoid a lawsuit as dear Merlin it is remarkable they managed to avoid that."

"Memory charms perhaps?" Ryo spoke up.

"I hope not," Remus sighed. "I really hope not as that would mean utterly any form of order would be gone if memory charm and pray was what they did."

"Of course I didn't know those existed until Lockhart tried to use them on me," Harry noted. "And pretty sure if he ever gets out he's a dead man walking."

Remus was not going to deny that Harry's allies were not going to be gentle with the fraud.

"And I take it you aren't aware of all the house elves at Hogwarts?" Remus inquired to change the subject.

Harry gave him a blank look.

"I'll make that something I teach all the years about as having one show up for my class is extremely easy," Remus said as he rubbed his temples. "Or get Hagrid to cover it in Care for Creatures."

"They are letting Hagrid teach a class?!" Harry gasped. "Though the feral book thing makes sense with that."

Harry's eyes then widened as he could imagine the insane things Hagrid would bring to the classes. And Dumbledore and the other teachers not caring what deadly beasts Hagrid brought as he was a professor now.

"You have met his odder pets then," Remus commented.

"Including the giant spider he has roaming the Forbidden Forest," Harry stated. He really only called Agog by his name and not what he was to his parents.

Remus stared at Harry again. "Oh for Merlin's sake am I teaching at a school or someone's social experiment?"

It was getting to the point Remus wondered if he was let go to Hogwarts merely because they felt it'd be interesting.

The DADA job was looking less and less desirable by the day even before the school year started.

"I will not be shocked if Black turns out to be the least of my problems,' Remus groused.

Harry really did wish he could tell the man Sirius was innocent but he'd need the rat for that. He hated waiting but maybe he could get Peter soon.

V-V-V

Chapter notes

Nina Purpleton is from Gundam 0083. She built at least two of the Gundam Development Plan Gundams.

Coop is from Megas XLR. He is a force of chaos and enjoys having Megas.

Lowe Gruele is from Gundam SEED Astray. He is part of the Junk Guild and loves working on mecha.

Mora Boscht is from Gundam 0083. She is the maintenance chief on five Gundams of the Gundam Development Plan.

Kiva Andru is from Megas XLR. She came from the future to get Megas back, and found it something she could not control anymore.

Chuck Keith is from Gundam 0083. A test pilot, and finding himself in way over his head.

Al-Vin Lunks aka Alvin Lunks is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation. He is working undercover and is part of the Fury. How this species relates to humanity and the Protoculture and other humanoid alien species is something the Fury don't really want to talk about.

Bright Noa is from the original Gundam series. He has captained many ships, and seen a whole lot of insane things working with Amuro Ray and Londo Bell.

Asuka Soryu is from Neon Genesis Evangelion. She is the very arrogant pilot of Evangelion 02.

Ryoji Kaji is from Neon Genesis Evangelion. He's a spy that no one is quite sure whose side he is working for.

Gilliam Yeager is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation. A mysterious spy from another universe with a power within him that he fears.

Takaya Aiba is from Tekkaman Blade. He doesn't want to let people get close to him.

Hayato Jin is from Getter Robo. He is a psychopath and not someone to mess with.

Ryusei Date is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation. He is a mecha fanboy living the dream and finding that reality is different from the shows.

Ryo Magami is from Mazinkaiser SKL. He is the ranged weapon pilot of Mazinkaiser SKL.

Ryoma Nagare is from Getter Robo. He is a psychopath and not one to cross.

Mu La Flaga is from Gundam SEED. He makes the impossible possible and is a newtype.

Kamile Bidan is from Zeta Gundam. Don't make fun of his name. He also is an incredible mobile suit pilot.

Amuro Ray is from the original Gundam. He is the first Gundam pilot, and his life has never been the same since.

Sayla Mass is from the original Gundam series. She is the sister of Char and an able mecha pilot in her own right.

Brooklyn "Bullet" Luckfield is from Super Robot Wars OG. Not someone to take lightly.

Kusuha Mizuha is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation. She is sweet, but has a will of iron. Also she makes health drinks that could take down nearly anyone.

Lantooni Subota is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation. Shy, but Ryusei is working to make her more hot blooded.

Sanger Zonvolt is from Super Robot Wars OG. He is pure badass.

Bernard Monsha is from Gundam 0083. He is a member of the Immortal 4th Team. He is also a hard drinking, womanizing, arrogant man. Yet he is skilled in the cockpit of a mech.

South Burning is from Gundam 0083. He is the leader of the Immortal 4th Team and not someone to cross.

Chap Abel is from Gundam 0083. He is part of the Immortal 4th Team and frankly of the easier ones to get along with.

Alpha A. Bate is from Gundam 0083. While not quite as much of a jerk as Bernard he's not exactly the nicest person either.

Koji Kabuto is from Mazinger Z. He is the mold in which super robot pilots had been made.

Kyosuke Nanbu is from Super Robot Wars OG. He is an expert mecha pilot and always plays the long odds.

Wind aka Zechs Merquise aka Milliardo Peacecraft is from Gundam Wing. He is the Char of that series and all that entails.

Lune Zoldark is from Super Robot Wars OG. She is the daughter of the founder of the Divine Crusaders and has a mech that looks like a girl wearing armor.

Canard Pars is from Gundam SEED X Astray. He is rather bitter and angry. Then again he also was treated like trash by people that couldn't understand the Ultimate Coordinator upgrades he had.

Akira Kogane is from Go-Lion. He is the leader of the team. He's known as Keith in Voltron.

Tetsuya Tsurugi is from Great Mazinger. He is an extremely skilled pilot, but his social skills sometimes are lacking.

Excellen Browning is from Super Robot Wars OG. She is a flighty woman and a skilled sniper. Yet she has a secret even she doesn't know.

Katrina Tasker is from Super Robot Wars OG. She has two modes excited angry and furious angry.

Masaki Andoh is from Super Robot Wars OG. He has the Elemental Lord Cybuster and also an extremely bad sense of direction.

Mari Illustrious Makinami is from Neon Genesis Evangelion. She has a sweet candy shell but inside she's just like Ryoma Nagare.

Ratsel Feinschmecker is from Super Robot Wars Original Generations.

Isamu Kurogane is from Go-Lion. He is the pilot of Red Lion. He's called Lance in Voltron.

Tsuyoshi Seido is from Go-Lion. He pilots Yellow Lion and is called Hunk in Voltron.

Aya Kobayashi is from Super Robot Wars OG. She is one of the SRX pilots.

Rai Elzam is from Super Robot Wars OG. He is one of the SRX pilots.

Kai Kitamura is from Super Robot Wars OG. He is able to make a mass produced Gespenst fight like a high end custom mech.


	19. Chapter 19

The world had gone completely and utterly insane for Neville Longbottom. Weird metal golems had shown up when he was looking over his garden and knocked him out. When he woke out he was far from the only person taken. That had only been the start of the madness as he'd somehow came to and was given clothes to wear as all his had been somehow destroyed. He still wasn't sure how or what those metal golems had done to do that.

He had found out he was on an asteroid and been rescued. The only part of any of this that made sense was that his dormmate Harry was part of the rescue team. Of course Harry would have been in the eye of this storm. It made him glad to have someone that knew who he was among those very strange muggles.

Now he was given the sickle tour as Harry called it of the starship Macbeth. Neville wondered if this was what muggleborn seeing and going around Hogwarts felt like as everything was so new and different to what he knew.

For Merlin's sake he was in a sealed metal device in outer space! And this was treated as completely and utterly normal. As was the ability to change the background on some walls into the most realistic paintings he'd ever seen in his life.

"And no one knew you were here?" Neville gasped as he saw Masaki talking to his cats. And they were answering him back.

"Various people did as I got Luna to send out the letters," Harry explained. "I'm kind of been moving around too much for Hedwig to send letters and come back."

"Luna?" Neville asked as he had a feeling this might be explainable.

"Luna Lovegood," Harry said with a grin. "Ravenclaw a year behind us. Her father owns and works on the Quibbler and they keep up with the times."

Neville's eyes went wide as they entered the mech bay. It also answered how they beat those metal golems as he saw even more metal golems of various sizes and colors. Though he had no idea what some of the other things in it where.

Such as all the various vehicles that merged into Voltes V.

Neville hadn't notice that Megumi Oka had been watching him his entire stay on the Macbeth. Though given she was a ninja he likely won't had he tried.

"And you use that one?" Neville stated pointing at the Nu Gundam.

Harry laughed at that. "I am not the pilot and designer of that mech. He's a nice guy."

He then pointed as his Rezel. "I use that one."

Neville stared at the red giant golem. "And they just gave it to you?"

"Well it has a training mode, and has been altered to be three times faster than a normal version," Harry grinned.

"Really?" Neville asked.

"Actually not sure," Harry admitted. "Though it has been improved in speed and such...and red ones going faster is something the brother of one of my teammates started."

"My brother painted his often customized mecha red," Sayla stated. "It kind of has taken on a life of its own as a mecha pilot meme. It either annoys him or amuses him depending on his mood and who is asking him about it."

"Huh," Neville said trying to understand all this.

"And why that Rezel was upgraded was that Coop and Lowe were bored that day and figured it'd be fun," Sayla shrugged. "They do the same with my mobile suit all the time."

"Who?" Neville queried.

"A pair of gearheads," Harry stated with a grin. "They enjoy customizing giant robots and building their own."

"Such as Darleen 2.0 over there for Goat," Sayla noted.

"He has a very odd nickname he likes behind called," Harry remarked to answer Neville's unasked question. "And he had in his junkyard the giant robot over there with a car for a head."

Neville wasn't sure how to take that. Or if he was somehow dreaming all this or not.

Everyone else treated this as being normal. They had days like that too when they started out with Londo Bell or just piloting a mech.

"We do very dangerous but necessary work," Sayla informed him. "And unlike Harry has been at your school we are respected for the things we have done."

"Also Neville they want to kick your great uncle out the back of the ship and see if he bounces," Harry stage whispered.

"I...I don't know what to say to that," Neville admitted.

"And I'm just sorry for not taking to heart what happened to you and exactly how messed up things were in the Wizarding World," Harry sighed. 'It probably would have helped me after I talked to a snake and that mess."

Neville winced remembering that whole mess. Yet somehow he doubted anyone said they were sorry for what they did. If Professor Snape never had to say he was sorry why should any of the students?

"I just wonder how many people will still give me shite over an ability I have," Harry said darkly.

"We doubt a summer would change their minds," Sayla commented. "And that you saved the school as well."

"Though I'm sure meeting Ryoma and Hayato could do that," Harry muttered.

'Who?" Neville asked.

"Two of the three Getter pilots," Harry stated. "They are sociopaths made pilots given they could survive piloting."

Neville shivered in fear at that. That sounded ominous and extremely dangerous.

He then jumped when he heard someone say right behind him to get a new wand.

"Hello," Mio grinned. "And seriously the wand chooses the user. Your dad's old wand didn't pick you."

"So that isn't just a sales jingle?" Harry asked. He didn't even ask how she knew that as frankly he wasn't sure what sort of answer she'd give.

True Harry had been reading books on wandlore but he hadn't gotten to the part on exactly how wands were compatible with people. Though he was sure it was somewhere in one of the books. He wasn't Hermione and going through books at an extremely fast pace.

"Of course I'm not sure if the wand survived..well whatever happened to my clothes," Neville stated.

"Good point," Harry muttered. At this point they weren't sure if anything survived the gunk used on those the Bartols had taken.

"And Gran will be unhappy about me losing it," Neville sighed.

"And confused as she won't know a Bartol from a Getter," Mio noted. "Or a Gundam from a Mazinger."

"And if your grandmother had a way we could get in contact with her we'd use it," Harry told Neville. "Well that was instant as I'm not sure if Hedwig can fly across the planet."

Harry really didn't want to see exactly how much endurance his snowy owl had. Once he got to Hogwarts he was sure he'd be able to spend letters out that way. Though he also wondered if they'd be able to get him a way to send e-mails.

"So I am stuck here?" Neville inquired.

"Until Ginny's birthday party," Harry admitted. "Which isn't that long."

That relieved Neville a little bit. He then noticed some of the golems looked organic. The soon to be third year student then yelped when Shin Getter seemed to be looking at him.

"Yeah Shin Getter does that to everyone," Harry acknowledged. "Still gives me the creeps even now."

Mio and Sayla didn't disagree with him. Which worried Neville and made him wonder what that thing actually was.

"Also I know a guy who has a flat in a city on the Moon," Harry grinned.

Neville sighed. "Gran complains about dealing with idiots that refuse to admit there are cities on the Moon."

"Glad that not everyone is ignoring everything," Harry remarked as he was relieved at that.

"For some it is the only way they can think they are above muggles as we aren't living in space," Neville shrugged.

"Got to ask if they teach you etiquette and social rules," Harry said after a moment. "Because it wasn't until this summer I got someone willing to teach me."

Neville just stared at Harry. "You mean Dumbledore or one of the teachers didn't take you aside and tell you?"

Mio snorted. "But Neville that'd require actual effort and they can't be bothered to try to teach things that aren't as important as turning buttons into beetles or the other way around."

"Trust me Neville when I say that the professors at Hogwarts got a lot to answer for and they aren't going to like Londo Bell," Harry commented. "With a bit of work we might be able to destroy the house points system."

"And here I thought Sirius Black being on the loose was bad," Neville muttered.

"There is a lot going on involving him," Harry sighed. "A lot more and first time I actually have the information ahead of time and not doled out in bits and pieces."

"Right…" Neville said weakly. Though at at least this time he wasn't stunned and left out.

"Did you know your Mum is my godmother?" Harry then asked. "And she'd be as angry with your great uncle as anyone else who is sane that hears about what he did."

"I...didn't know that," Neville admitted.

"I'm sorry I haven't been a good friend," Harry said softly. "Or that I haven't been that approachable at Hogwarts."

"Being a sideshow exhibit for them does that," Mio commented. "For the students and the teachers as well."

Neville then shivered and stared at Excellen Browning. He wasn't sure what about her scared the shite out of him. It wasn't quite the same way that red robot did, but still cut deep to the core of his being.

Harry nodded as he wasn't as jumpy about it but he knew there was just something that felt wrong about the bubbly female pilot. It seemed every magic user had the same reaction as well.

Sayla noticed that and was very confused. She could get Ryoma or Hayato getting that reaction very easily. Ken or Ryo also could get that sort of reaction out of people as well.

Harry then wondered how well Hermione was dealing with the Second Child. Someone who they were stuck with as the naval fleet that had been transporting Evangelion 02 had been needed elsewhere after what was being called the ODE Incident.

And there was Fleur Delacour who it seemed was trying to qualify as a Gespenst pilot. She was another Burning PT champion like Ryusei so she had some idea how to pilot the mass produced mech. That she was a witch, could throw fireballs, and able to transform into a bird when angry didn't bother Harry by this point.

What did bother him a bit was that Colin Creevey had a younger brother to start going to Hogwarts soon. One was bad enough, but a second one around likely to hero worship him even more for being a Londo Bell pilot? That might drive him crazy.

Of course with soul sucking monsters around Hogwarts after a man that won't go near the place now Hogwarts might not last long enough for that to become a problem.

Not that anyone in power would believe Sirius Black was staying in Riksent and had no desire to come to Hogwarts. Though Harry did wonder if anyone was going to ask why Sirius Black had signed his permission forms. If the whole Dementor thing didn't end with Hogwarts turned into a smoking cinder.

"So you want to pilot a mech Neville?" Harry then inquired. "They can see if you can pilot one with a training mode. Which actually is what mine started out as before Coop and Lowe upgraded it."

Neville just stared at Harry. "They really would do that?!"

"Unlike a lot of people I'd actually trust you to watch my back," Harry told him honestly. "As you haven't ever given me shite about anything. Which is more than I can say for a lot of people at Hogwarts."

"Are you sure you want to talk about Hogwarts out here?" Neville gasped.

"My mech has a spirit in it," Mio remarked. "Plus we've seen enough magic and weirder stuff."

"Though I do wonder how many black cats are at that school having the same name the one I had in childhood," Sayla grinned. "And how many of them would annoy my brother."

Neville chuckled at that. Though it did make him wonder what the name of this woman's former pet was.

"Well I think you found the right sort of people to be around Harry," the shy boy remarked.

'Yeah I finally have found people who have weirder days than I do," Harry snorted.

"Really?" Neville asked as that had be really strange days.

"Well Koji has worked with a giant Kekko Kamen," Harry replied with a blush.

"Her costume is a pair of red boots and a red mask," Sayla supplied and massaged her forehead. "And that's it."

Neville wondered if all the blood in his body had gone into his face. Mio grinned and chuckled.

"Koji and the Getter team know some really weird people," Harry noted.

Neville had a feeling none of those people really were bothered he was a wizard. Which was a very weird feeling as these were all muggles. This was completely different from everything he had been taught.

It made him what else he'd been taught that wasn't true.

He then got to see a massive sword being put on the back of a red golem. Another red golem as it wasn't the one that scared him.

"So that one swordsmith that gets a lot of commission work?" Harry asked Sayla.

She nodded. "Yep."

"Someone actually forged that?" Neville gasped as the sword was huge!

"Yeah he's in a colony of artisans," Harry informed him. "Don't tell Hermione but I ordered something from there for her birthday."

It felt good to Harry to finally be able to get his friends birthday presents. It was something that he could now that he had easy access to his money and thanks to Sirius he had been able to find where all the gifts and such people had sent him over the years.

Which was also why he had a fountain pen to write letters and deal with his fame in a more sane manner than Dumbledore and others had. Amuro Ray had interestingly enough been a help on fame as he was famous from the Space War and the Haro toys.

It was far better than anything Lockhart had ever spewed out of his mouth.

Dumbledore couldn't even be arsed to help out. Harry doubted the man followed any of his own advice.

He also wondered if his head of house did anything without Dumbledore's approval. If she didn't then there was going to be even less reason for him to trust her. It'd also make him question the bravery of many in house.

"So Neville you realize that Hogwarts is a deathtrap?" Mio asked as she and Sayla could tell Harry was thinking about Hogwarts and/or Dumbledore again. Given what already was waiting for him there was Dementors no one blamed Harry for getting angry.

"Huh?" Neville said in surprise.

"You think having things that are trying to kill the student body each year is normal?" Sayla asked. "Or having children turned into four gangs based on a personality trait?"

Neville just stared at them like he had no idea what to say or anyone ever referring to the four houses as gangs.

"They are worried about things they hear about Hogwarts," Harry stated. "And not just my nearly getting killed repeatedly and no Aurors or teachers asking me questions."

"Wait...you mean all those things you got into and not once the Aurors got called in?" Neville gasped as that was insane. He'd thought they just did that quietly and Harry didn't want to talk about it. After all Harry was a quiet and private person, and didn't like his fame at all.

"Why bother getting Aurors when you get the work done for free," Harry growled. "Or actually give a shite about a boy without a guardian to put their foot down."

Mio and Sayla knew what was making it worse for Harry was the fact he actually now had a guardian available, but Sirius was unable to do anything given the whole wrongly thrown into prison and escaping mess.

Neville knew he was seeing Harry let out all the things that had happened to him the first two years at Hogwarts. He nearly snorted as if Harry was anywhere near as dark as they thought him to be as the Heir to Slytherin things would be a lot more bloody than him just angry and displeased with a lot of the students and staff.

It'd be more like a bloodbath.

Harry then took a calming breath. "Sorry it just gets to me and I'm sure will get to Professor Lupin too."

Neville wondered if any of those that saw Harry as just the Boy Who Lived could even understand this side to him existed. That he was something other than a selfless golden hero and he had feelings as well as a breaking point.

"Hey you seen the commissary yet?" Mio then inquired.

"I don't think so…" Neville admitted and was glad for the change of subject.

"Also if a blue haired woman brings in a tray with drinks and everyone is slowly backing away from her you don't drink those things," Harry remarked. "Trust me Nev I learned that the hard way. Skelegrow tasted better"

"Really?" Neville asked in surprise.

"Yes," Sayla groaned. "It is easier to tell you who those drinks haven't knocked out."

"And you haven't used them as a weapon?" Neville commented.

"We've tried," Sayla said in a tone that made it clear she didn't want to talk about it.

The subject was dropped and Neville soon got to see the commissary and all the irregulars of Londo Bell. And they definitely were irregular.

Neville stared at a purple haired teen able to eat like Ron could. Possibly way more than Ron as there was a small fort of trays around him.

"Wow…" Neville muttered. He then blinked as he saw Hermione talking to someone that looked like she could be a member of the Weasley family.

Harry was surprised Asuka had not annoyed the wrong person. Especially given the sort of tempers that various pilots had and her own attitude.

"Be careful around her," Harry told Neville. "She's very...hard to deal with when she doesn't like someone, has a college degree despite being just a year older than us, and really takes pride in her Evangelion being a production model."

"Her what?" Neville whispered. "That like the various brands of brooms?"

"That's a long story," Harry admitted. "I can tell you but it might take awhile."

They then heard Fleur chuckle.

"That is an understatement," she remarked.

"So you been able to pilot a Gespenst?" Harry asked her.

Fleur nodded. "Though I do hope to not have to pilot one into combat yet."

"They just give people those giant golems?" Neville said confused as it seemed everyone on this had one or was offered one. Were they going to give him one as well?

"More like they seem to want to give them to teenagers or they end up in them," Sayla sighed. "Given it hasn't ended up with results devastating enough yet to change their minds they keep doing it."

"Or they recruit them when they are even younger than we were when we went to Hogwarts like the Second Child over there was," Harry noted.

Neville didn't know what to say to that.

"So you going to tell him about how you've helped save the Earth, fought cyborg dinosaurs, and Voldemort?" Mio inquired.

Neville shivered at the mention of the Dark Lord's name. Harry and Fleur didn't. The pair of them knew of far worse things than a terrorist wizard and his organization roaming the galaxy. Plus the beatdown he got fighting Londo Bell ruined the mystique Riddle had built.

"And he calls himself Lord Flight of Death or Flight from Death," Fleur noted as she shook her head. "Several words put together and not an actual name."

"That would be Tom Riddle for his real name," Harry noted. "At least that's what his very chatty...whatever I fought said and showed me he'd made an anagram from his name."

"Horocrux," Mio supplied.

Fleur's eyes widened hearing that word. That Riddle had made even one of those was an extremely bad thing.

"If I ask Ron's brother Bill about that he's going to know exactly what that is isn't he?" Harry sighed.

"Yep," Mio nodded.

"He's a curse breaker," Harry told Neville and Fleur. "Learned about him and pretty sure he'll be there at Ginny's birthday party."

"Might be nice to meet him," Fleur said with a slight smile.

Harry shrugged. "Never met the guy yet. He's the only one I haven't been introduced to."

"So do we tell people about magic?" Neville asked.

"When Fleur's father was in command of Londo Bell they had to deal with freed demons, and later Devilman and his bunch of demons and a few dimensions of magic," Harry noted as he wasn't sure how La Gias differed from Hara Hara World. Or the inner world/dimension of Darius for that matter.

"Really?" Neville asked as he had no idea such things existed.

"Though it wasn't until I showed up that they learned about magic users being around," Harry admitted.

"Papa didn't wish to deal with yet another weird problem," Fleur said with a shrug. "Even if throwing hexes and curses at things got more and more appealing by the day."

"Yeah they were busy back then in the lunar mess among others," Harry noted as he'd gotten to read about about that.

"You mean they've been doing this for years?" Neville gasped.

"Many years," Fleur commented. "Ever since the Space War and the return of the Dinosaur Empire to take over the surface of the Earth."

"And see that guy over there?" Harry asked and pointed at Duke Fleed. "He's not from Earth."

"He is?" Neville said confused as the man didn't look any different from the others.

"In fact he was helping it so an exploration fleet could see if his home planet was actually inhabitable again," Harry informed Neville.

"You never do things small scale do you?" Neville muttered.

"Never," Mio giggled.

That was when the sirens went off.

"Here we go again," Sayla muttered.

"Things are never boring around here Neville," Harry stated.

Neville was left alone wondering if Hogwarts was going to survive these people. Though he had a feeling that he was more of a friend to Harry than anyone other than Ron or Hermione were. So he'd be safe...it was pretty much everyone else that it was just a guess.

V-V-V

To say Cosmo Base in orbit of the Earth was in danger was like saying the Grand Canyon was a big hole in the ground. One of the forces the base was created to fight had managed to get inside in a larval state and now was full grown and destroying all in its path. Which included cutting a shuttle in half with one blast.

Cosmo Base was being evacuated with the pods trying to reach the various space colonies in orbit in the Lagrangian points. It didn't matter if whose they were like those of PLANTS as being detained was better than being dead.

The Cosmo Diver was outnumbered and completely outgunned. The laser machine guns in the head of the mech probably won't be enough for just the Mimetic Beast. Lowe Roux knew was a dead man walking and only wished to get his daughter out of this nightmare.

He also was aware Lou was not going to be happy with him once he put his plan into motion but he had no other options. But she would be able to express emotions on the matter and a chance to stay alive.

There was a Mimetic Beast rampaging through the base, and it wasn't the only menace attacking the space station. Tekkaman Dagger was having some fun as well along with some Radam forces. Though Tekkaman Dagger was actually a kitten compared to awakened from cryostasis madman that also was there.

The green skinned being was called Killer the Butcher. The eccentric murderer cackled and let out some of his own robots to smash up Cosmo Base as well. It had been too long since they'd killed anyone after all.

The first looked like giant multicolor chicken robots with six arms that had blades at the end of the fingers. The second was a grey two headed robot covered in guns with red drill hands and feet with tank treads. The third was far uglier and looked like something out of a nightmare. It looked like a fish given octopus limbs, a scorpion pincer, and an insectoid head and neck coming out of the mouth. This all said a great deal about Killer. The man was not sane by anyone's standards and lived for destruction and genocide of any and all planets he came across.

"It'd be a nice warm up before I wreck the planet," Killer smirked as this was going to be fun.

Tekkaman Dagger just gave Killer's eyesore of a ship a disinterested look. Right now the other Tekkamen and Radam forces were busy with those other aliens in the outer Solar system. They couldn't spare the forces to easily crush humanity at the moment.

'This system is like a giant highway pile up of invading aliens,' Dagger mused. 'I wonder why.'

With that Dagger launched himself at the Cosmo Diver. He then got slammed into by Evangelion 02's AT field. Asuka knew the Tekkamen were not to be taken lightly. She did wonder if this one had a time limit like the one she'd met.

'I wonder if we can get more out of this guy,' Asuka mused. 'After I kick his butt.'

"What the hell is that thing?" Dagger asked as he got up from hitting the surface of Cosmo Base. He also wondered why he vague feelings of wanting to destroy it even more than everything else.

He then was struck with a massive blue laser beam and space station under his feet gave way sending him into the abandoned Cosmo Base.

Fleur grinned as the Gespenst she was piloting had a Mega Buster Cannon. Londo Bell's motto seemed to be ready with heavy firepower. Her smile then left her face when Tekkaman Dagger rocketed off the surface of Cosmo Base and looked like she hadn't even scratched the paint on the power armored sized warrior.

Dagger then looked surprised when he saw the merged Voltes V. It looked somewhat Boazanian but that couldn't be right as they'd never ally with a hornless race.

Voltes V then surprised Dagger by pulling out the super electromagic strings and then using them to launch a pair of spiked tops at him.

"What the?!" Dagger said confused as that was an odd weapon. Even if the spiked tops were bigger than he was.

Dagger cut through one of the tops and avoided the other one. He then flew at Voltes V to destroy it.

Evangelion 04 got in Dagger's way and Mari grinned. It wasn't getting old having an Evangelion again. She just hoped she won't need to use a variable fighter ever again.

It was however getting old to Dagger to have force fields get in his way. It infuriated him. He was ready to let them eat Vol-Tekka.

Blade then slammed into him like a freight train.

"Figures you'd show up Blade," Dagger commented. "Guess I'll have to pick up where I left off with you on the ground dieing."

Blade blocked Dagger's knife with his spear. Dagger growled in annoyance.

Tayaka hated every moment of this fight. He remembered who Dagger used to be before the Radam. And if this was stabbing him in the heart what would facing Feng or Kengo or even worse Shinya or Miyuka. Who would want to murder their own family and in laws?

It could drive a man completely crazy to have to do such acts. Tayaka knew he had to keep everyone at arm's length over that and that he could lose control and become savage beast. He didn't want to lose anymore people he could care about.

Of course the Mimetic Beast didn't seem to know when to avoid annoying people and blasted both Tekkamen. An energy bolt that could cut a shuttle in half was merely extremely annoying to the transformed men.

D-Boy was beat to the punch to assault the Mimetic Beast by Koji Tetsuya who let loose with the G-Gunner's weapons. He was glad to finally be doing what he was trained to do, and having a lot of back up as the last time he did this he nearly got killed.

The other Koji, Koji Kabuto, let loose on the Mimetic Beast with a photon beam. Everyone was sure if there was air that the giant menace would have screamed in pain.

Ken Kaido went with something stronger than photon beams by letting the Mimetic Beast have an inferno blaster to the face. The Mimetic Beast was knocked back and tried to vaporize Mazinkaiser SKL.

The blast didn't penetrate the force field the Hyperion had. The lightwave barrier could take an insane amount of punishment, and the Mimetic Beast didn't come even close to the limit.

"My turn," Canard cackled as he sliced the Mimetic Beast with a pair of beam knives.

What looked to be ichor came out of the wounds Canard left on the Mimetic Beast. Given there was no real gravity the globs of fluid didn't hit the surface of Cosmo Base.

"Well that's disgusting," Harry remarked. "Guess all Memetic Beasts share that."

"And remember to not get any on your mech," Sanger ordered. "Given even that can attack later as Dannar Base found out."

Which was a distressing thought they all had to admit as it was something they'd never seen the Mimetic Beasts do over five years remains never had reformed and went on an attack inside of one of the various bases. What other new tricks would the Mimetic Beasts learn in this new phase of their war with humanity?

They didn't consider one being possessed by a wraith to be become the norm however. Especially not with that wraith that they beat up.

Voldemort did not impress Londo Bell at all. And the fact he was a big fish in the small pond the magic using subculture of the UK made them wonder how strong any of those wizards really were.

Mu then sliced the Mimetic Beast with a hyper beam saber. The white worm like monster let out a silent scream of pain though everyone was sure it felt those beam sabers carving into it.

A Radam beast then tried to attack Mu's Rezel Commander Type. He barely avoided the tendrils it wished to rip open his mobile suit with.

ZZ Gundam let the Radam have it with the double beam rifle. Chunks of the alien monster were all that was left.

The extremely ugly and multicolor fishlike robots unleashed a barrage of missiles at Megas and Voltes V.

"Those things look even crazier than anything Lowe and Coop could think up," Jamie remarked.

Coop didn't disagree as he showed those killer robots what a real missile barrage looked like. Voltes V helped by firing missiles from its fingertips. Any of giant robots Killer the Butcher used that didn't get out of the way were pulverized.

Kamile then let the fishlike robots have it with Zeta's beam rifle used as a beam saber.

One of the grey robots opened fire with its various guns, and was lost a head due to Sanger. Rastel took care of the other head using his Huckenbein's G-Impact Cannon.

Voltes V finished it off with by using the Voltes bazooka. The literal arm cannon tore through the enemy unit like it wasn't even there.

The Tallgeese III then blasted the Mimetic Beast with the mega beam cannon.

Ryoma unloaded with a Getter Beam on the Mimetic Beast.

Tetsuya then ended the Mimetic Beast with a Breast Burn.

Dagger felt vaguely impressed. Trying to take over the Terran League won't be as big of a pushover as the others felt. It might actually be fun.

The evil Tekkaman then got hit with a barrage of finger missiles from Venus A. This distracted him and was struck by a massive bullet fired by Evangelion 06.

Kaworu sighed as he doubted that was going to do much but annoy the alien altered lillium he was facing.

The ugliest of the robot forces the alien had were another story as a bullet fired from the Desert Eagle styled Evangelion gun destroyed one of those easily.

The Cosmo Diver ended another of the fishlike robots.

"Go dad!' Lou cheered.

Voltes V then nailed one of the Radam Beasts with the super electromagnet strings.

"Bring it on!" Kenchi Gou called out.

Sayaka rolled her eyes. "Boys with their toys."

"What is that thing?" Musashi Tomoe remarked looking at the very colorful spaceship of Killer the Butcher.

Which then unleashed a pair of energy blasts at Londo Bell.

"I'd say trouble," Hayato Jin answered as Shin Getter dodged the attack.

"You don't say," Harry commented.

The giant chicken robots then fired energy bolts from their mouths.

"Double Haken!" Duke Fleed yelled out as Grendizer flew out of the Spanezer. His signature weapon then carved up one of the robo chickens.

Mu gave Duke coverfire as the Mimetic Beast tried to attack the alien prince from behind. That Duke Fleed was so focused on on his target he wasn't watching his six was a scary thing. As the last time he did that involved the most horrific of the Vegan forces.

To Duke Fleed he knew a nightmare whispered about across the galaxy had come to the Solar System. He was not letting Killer the Butcher have his way with the Solar System. Not as long he was breathing and any fight left in him!

Lou Roux stared as Grendizer shredded one of the invaders. She wanted to be like that. She was then driven from her thoughts as the part of the Cosmo Diver she was in separated and was on autopilot for the Earth.

"Stay safe," Lowe said softly as he saw his daughter flying off into the distance. Her screams like an icepick being shoved into his heart, but he wanted her to survive.

He just hoped she won't get shot down by someone. He doubted mercy was something any of the attackers had. He also hoped he was right and she'd end up close to Dannar Base. There were places on Earth he really didn't want the Cosmo Diver to land like near Bardos or anywhere else known to have people that would kill Lou.

The Mimetic Beast had been bad enough, and he had no idea what the other threats attacking Cosmo Base would do. He was sure of was they were extremely hostile to humanity.

Then a second Mimetic Beast came out of the Cosmo Base. It looked exactly like the first one.

"How many of those things are there?" Asuka growled.

Harry fired a grenade down the throat of the second Mimetic beast. The reaction it had was not one of enjoyment.

If anything it hated it and tied to destroy Harry and his Rezel. Harry was hard pressed to dodge it and one of the robo chickens.

Graham Aker gave Harry some cover fire. The robo chickens armor was not tougher than the plasma sword the Union Flag Orbit Package had. Nor did it like the barrage of missiles Graham let loose.

"Still not sure why he's piloting that outdated mech," Tetsuya commented. "A Gespenst would be far more powerful than that.

"No idea," Mu remarked.

Megas then slammed into one of the robo chickens with an atomic leg drop. The very odd mech was driven into Cosmo Base.

Lowe Roux wasn't sure if he should feel relieved or scared to see the infamous Megas. He might survive, but Cosmo Base probably won't after Coop was finished. He also was surprised Megas didn't have his daughter's mech in his hands.

The Cosmo Diver then barely avoided being sliced by one of the robo chickens. They might be comical looking, but they still were extremely deadly.

Dagger powered up his tek-setter as he was done playing around with Londo Bell. However several of the robo chickens attacked and Killer the Butcher got to see the raw power of a Tekkaman as it turned his mechs into molten slag.

Dagger then flew at Killer's ship. His rage was almost radiating like visible light from the Tekkaman.

"This system is Radam turf and you aren't invited," Dagger growled.

Killer the Butcher fired on the Tekkaman and the energy bolts seemed to merely annoy him a bit. Killer felt some worry as that should have killed the armored being.

Dagger then started ripping into Killer's ship with a very nasty looking double sword. Everyone was sure once he was done with that ship they were next.

Lowe Roux let loose with the head laser gun of the Cosmo Diver on the Tekkaman and the space ship.

The Cosmo Diver then avoided a blast from the Mimetic Beast. Lowe wasn't sure how much the mech could take especially from the massive energy blasts it seemed so many of his foes here could do.

The Mimetic Beast got stuck by a final beam from the chest of Sanger's Grungust. This staggered the monster, and Kyosuke unleashed a barrage of claymore missiles at it.

"You three know what to do," Sanger called out to Sayla, Mu, and Amuro.

Even Killer and Dagger were impressed when they saw the effortless almost dance the trio of newtypes did as they avoided hitting each other, the swarm of fin funnels, or the attacks of the Mimetic Beast.

"Wow," Lowe Roux muttered.

Lowe then found himself extremely busy as the robo chickens attacked the Cosmo Diver. Mazinkaiser SKL gutted one of them with ease.

Dagger then to the surprise of nearly everyone when he used his weapon as a bow. The Cosmo Diver was hit by one of those bolts in the arm and it looked really bad.

Asuka tried to grab Dagger, but the Tekkaman was too nimble for Evangelion 02 to do that.

"I need a fly swatter," Asuka growled.

The Tekkaman seemed vaguely amused. At least until he got nailed by the Cosmo Diver. The energy bolt threw him off and the Evangelion was able to bring down its foot and step on him. The Cosmo Base gave way far more than Dagger did.

The sole of Asuka's foot then felt extremely painful as the biofeedback of Dagger slicing into the Evangelion with his weapon was felt.

The Tekkaman then made his own exit through Cosmo Base as it was a lot easier than dealing with the Evangelion. Though Dagger had another target that didn't have a forcefield in mind once he was back in space.

Dagger burst out of the Cosmo Base and sliced through the legs of the Cosmo Diver. He once more fired his vol-tekka and obliterated the Cosmo Diver in one shot.

D-Boy just saw red at that. One moment he was on the surface of the Cosmo Base and the next his spear was being driven into the face of Dagger. If the "face" of Dagger wasn't messed up then this was making it much worse.

Dagger didn't make any quips as he was too busy avoiding having a spear through his head. Plus Takayi was even less of a mood to talk than usual.

The Radam controlled Tekkaman managed to kick Blade away before having a hole in his head. He then got struck dead on by the hyper mega beam rifle of the Nu Gundam Heavy Weapons Type.

"I guess now is a good time to leave," Dagger commented.

"I had that at full power and he still is in one piece," Amuro gasped.

"That's not good," Jamie panicked.

"No kidding," Ippei Mine muttered.

Killer the Butcher also considered this a good time to fall back. He then had an idea on how to keep the attention of the mech forces.

The robo chickens went beserk and waded through and all firepower thrown at them like it didn't matter at all.

However that didn't stop Duke Fleed from unleashing an Anti-Gravity Storm on Killer the Butcher's ship. The ship was sent flying uncontrollably through space.

"That will be a mere taste of what I will do to you Killer the Butcher!" Duke Fleed called out.

"Killer the Butcher?" Harry commented. "And here I thought Lord Flight of Death was over the top. At least that guy doesn't seem to have people using weird things to call him instead of his name."

"Thank you for someone getting that," Fleur said relieved as the English wizards seemed unable to get being told repeatedly they were afraid of a man who threw several French words together as his alias. Which made the You-Know-Who thing look even more moronic and pathetic.

Though she had a feeling this Killer the Butcher made Lord fake name look like nothing.

Fleur also had a feeling the birthday party she and Londo Bell were going to visit was going to be amusing. And also to make sure this Gespenst was ready for the aftermath.

While Harry stared at where the Cosmo Diver had been blown up and noticed D-Boy was even more angry than usual. It actually was somewhat good to Harry as it meant that the man cared about others.

Harry just hoped Mrs. Weasley didn't ask D-Boy any questions as he likely would be in even less of a mood to do so than usual. Which given his usual tactium nature said a lot.

And oddly the thing that worried Harry the most was if Ginny would like his gift he got for her or not. Like it won't be good enough for her tastes.

Which he knew frankly was not going to be the case, but he still felt the way he did.

V-V-V

The Macbeth was able to find the Burrow easily enough. Thankfully Masaki was on the ship and not trying to find it on his own.

"How?" Asuka gasped seeing the Burrow. "How can that building be standing?!"

"Magic," Harry told her. "Actually need to learn exactly what kinds of spells and such are used in that to be honest."

"You mean all the things Londo Bell had encountered with magic were real?!" Asuka yelled.

"Yep," Harry nodded.

"How...how can they hide…"Asuka muttered as that insane house was not something that could forgotten once seen.

"Mind altering magics and sects that keep up with the times," Harry admitted.

"And yes we use wands," Hermione stated figuring at this point they were flattening the Statute of Secrecy like Megas did everything. Plus after the whole video game leading to a dimension of magic that statute was clearly being broken.

"Not staffs?" Asuka pondered.

"Trust me Binns won't teach things like if Merlin used a staff or such," Harry sighed. "He supposedly bored himself to death and won't leave."

"He's a ghost," Hermione said to answer the unasked question.

"A boring ghost," Asuka managed to get out.

"And keep in mind you are dealing with people that take football literally to be a foot shaped ball," Harry noted. "So they won't understand your Evangelion at all."

"Or what inbreeding is for some of them," Fleur noted.

"Magic using rednecks," Asuka muttered. "Probably the last people on Earth that should have the power to alter reality and not take a no from reality on it."

Harry looked to Hermione. She shrugged.

"As good of a way to put magic into terms of science as any," Hermione admitted.

"And have all this hanging around?" Neville asked.

Asuka snorted. "They're Londo Bell. That's called being prepared for something that'll try killing them."

Neville hoped he could find a safe place to hide when that happened.

Ginny stared at the giant golems and she was sure the neighbors were going to show up soon. The Diggorys, the Lovegoods, and more won't be able to avoid this.

"Happy birthday Ginny," Harry said warmly. "Also seriously I will pay for your psychologist or mind healer or whatever bills."

Ginny wasn't sure what to make of that other than her hero wanted her to get help dealing with Tom and what happened. Something that Ron had mentioned repeatedly from the various letters Harry had sent.

Harry didn't know what hit him when Molly Weasley hugged him.

"We were so worried," Molly stated. "You ending up missing and then through Luna finding out you were in the middle of such madness. And then to find out what so many did with teenagers."

Canard Pars slowly backed away as he wasn't sure he could deal with a den mother. Plus from what Harry had told him about her she might actually try to adopt him.

Canard had no idea what to make of that especially after those scientists that 'raised' him.

Molly then noticed Ratsel Feinschmecker and Koji Kabuto. Koji had a light blue apron in his hands.

"We are here to help with the cooking," Koji stated with a grin.

Harry was sure that Mrs. Weasley hadn't ever really gotten any help on cooking before.

"Trust me they're really good at it," Harry informed her.

"We also brought supplies for this given we are a lot of guests," Rastel noted.

"To put it lightly," Molly Weasley remarked as a lot of people were there.

"We expect trouble," Rastel stated. "Especially involving Coop."

"He gets into the most trouble out of all of us," Koji noted.

"I know," Molly commented. "Harry has been very clear on the sort of things he got into."

"Including the pair of black holes?" Rastel inquired.

"I only understood enough that they were horrifically bad for the planet," the witch admitted. "Though my husband finds such things being discovered by muggles to be extremely interesting."

Asuka barely held back wondering what rock they had been hiding under to not know about black holes and such. It seems that they were that behind on things.

"So the guide helping?" Harry asked.

Mrs. Weasley smiled widely at that. "Oh that's something Arthur has wanted for many years now Harry."

"Glad to help," Harry said warmly.

Molly then noticed the look in Harry's eyes. One of hurt and loss. Which given his summer job could mean nearly anything at this point.

"Harry...what happened?" she asked kindly.

"He got to see a father and their mech blown up right in front of him," Rastel said softly. "With the man's daughter wanting to learn how to pilot a mech."

Mrs. Weasley was aghast at that.

"We're afraid she'll end up like Ken or another revenge driven mecha pilots," Harry managed to get out. "As in dead or digging a grave would save some time."

"The poor dear," Molly said softly and was looking to see who it could be.

"We left her at the Dannar Base as she is in no shape to be anyone's birthday party," Sanger stated.

Molly's heart went out to the girl. She guessed by this the girl's mother was already in the next great adventure as Dumbledore would put it. At this point it didn't sound so great to her. If anything it sounded like trying to make light of something very serious.

It was something she hadn't thought about until now, but Dumbledore's description of death should never have sat well with her.

Molly then shook her head as this wasn't the right time for introspection. Ginny needed a great birthday party to help deal with what had happened to her. She then saw the foodstuffs the massive group had brought and various odd containers being put on the ground.

"You weren't kidding bringing supplies," Molly gasped.

"We have a lot of people and I believe a lot of cooking to be done," Rastel stated.

Molly then stared at the carts being moved into her home. Cooking supplies, food, and more were on them. Plus several several grills being set up outside the house.

She then realized they were literally prepared to feed an army.

"Merlin," she muttered as the neighbors could come over and won't put a dent in the amount of food that was going to be made today.

"Captain Bright and the others will be by later if they can," Rastel informed Molly.

"Right…" Molly said as she was sure this sort of insanity was something that captain was very used to.

With that they went inside and Molly looked at Koji as he started prepping and it wasn't right he had to drive a mech. He should be allowed to be a teenager and doing similar things to what her children did.

Rastel noticed her expression he had an idea what this was about, but figured it best to ask and get this out in the open.

"I see you are looking at Koji and wonder what you are thinking," Rastel asked.

"I hate that children aren't allowed to be children," Molly remarked. "That they can't have a childhood and are forced into combat. Especially Canard Pars or Shinji Ikari."

"To be honest we need all the help we can get," Rastel admitted "Despite how distasteful many of them are put into cockpits."

"But they are so young," Molly stated firmly. "And if I get my hands on Judau Ashta's parents for leaving their children to fend for themselves they'll never forget it. A child should not have to give up on his future merely to give his younger sister a better one. And you don't even want to know what I'll do to Masato Akitsu's 'parents' if I ever find them."

"In this era age doesn't mean as much as ability," Rastel sighed. He then took off his sunglasses and Elzam von Branstein looked her dead in the eyes. "And let us be honest that Harry has not been a child since he lost his parents. He's remarkable more socially adjusted than anyone else who had been in his position is. Including the wizard trying to kill him repeatedly."

Molly looked ready to disagree.

"Your sons had to rescue him from a prison cell," Elzam said forcefully. "To say nothing of how many times he nearly was murdered at that...school. And we are sure they'd it feel like a prison to him by not letting him visit that village when a murderer is on the loose along with soul sucking monsters around."

"He needs protected from Sirius Black," Molly snapped. "As I don't see Dumbledore letting him have that thing he pilots at Hogwarts….no matter much safer having that thing around would make me feel."

"And the other children won't need protection for the right hand man of a terrorist and the Dementors that are likely even worse?" Elzam noted. "Not that a bunch of overworked teachers are a good defense for anything."

Molly Weasley nearly said something about Dumbledore being good enough, but with all Harry had said made her wonder. Plus the fact Dumbledore was not doing anything to deal with the Dementors. Her rock solid beliefs in things were starting to feel like they'd been made of crumbling glass.

Koji ignored all that as he was cooking. Someone had to watch to make sure it didn't burn.

Molly then sighed. "I don't remember Hogwarts being so messed up when I went there or for my oldest sons."

Ratsel put his shades back on.

"Now then let us get to work," he called out.

Molly wasn't sure how good the pair were at cooking, but at the moment she'd taken even that crazy house elf Harry had wrote about to help her feed this massive crowd.

Koji took this as a good time to show his stuff as a chef. He knew he wasn't in Elzam's league but it didn't mean he wasn't any good at it. He also could prepare food in sizes needed to sate his own hunger.

Molly Weasley stared at the massive skillet Koji was using and a massive bowl he had on the table.

"What Merlin's name is he making?" she asked.

"His usual serving size of a dip for everyone to enjoy," Rastel replied with a bemused smile. "It isn't much more than meat and cheese, but it works quite well."

"I figured we didn't need anything fancy," Koji grinned.

Rastel merely started cutting up some bell peppers and other vegetables to add to the very basic dip.

"However I believe this will need a bit of improvement," Rastel noted. "We do have some hosts to impress with this."

"That you are cooking and helping at all is impressing me," Molly commented.

"And bringing enough to feed everyone," Koji stated.

"Even Coop, Koji, Arado, and your youngest son," Ratsel said with a chuckle.

"Is it true that overeating literally makes Coop just less hungry?" Molly asked softly.

"His friend was likely exaggerating to a degree but Coop still is multitime eating Lord of the Big Pants champion," Rastel remarked.

"Is he going to try eating all that dip?" Molly inquired.

"Maybe," Koji grinned.

Molly Weasley knew this was going to be crazy day. Still at least it was the sort of crazy that won't involve things blown up. At least she hoped she won't get to see those giant things around her home used.

V-V-V

As the trio of cooks were busy at work Bill Weasley was taking in the crazy that had been unleashed on his youngest sibling's birthday.

Plus he was sure at least one of the people that had shown up was a Veela. Though given how no one was really showing the signs of that allure he guessed it didn't do much to mecha pilots. Or they were just too insane to notice or care.

"I really do hope Charlie believes us," Ron commented.

"I do too Ron," Bill admitted.

Charlie was the only Weasley unable to come. It had been a pain for Bill to get the time off, but he definitely wasn't going to miss Ginny's birthday. Not after with just the vague bits of information make it clear something really bad happened to her at Hogwarts.

And now the people that showed up when Retech went crazy were at the Burrow. Bill grinned slightly as learning about ancient technology and modern technology had been one massive eye opener.

Frankly he hadn't been sure if his father would have believed him. But it seemed somehow Harry Potter had managed to get involved with Londo Bell and all of that had come to the Burrow.

That didn't mean he wasn't going to get to the bottom of what happened to Ginny. If anything he had a feeling it was worse than he was imagining.

It took him a moment to find Ginny and put up some privacy charms. He didn't want anyone getting in the middle of this private chat.

"Level with me Ginny," Bill said softly. "How are you feeling?"

"I…"Ginny whispered and took several moments to gather her thoughts. "Feel so dirty and violated by what Tom had me do."

Bill held her tight as she let out everything like a damn had been blown up by Wing Zero. Inwardly he made a promise to make those who hurt his sister pay.

He was sure that Harry and Londo Bell would be very willing to help him with that task as well. He also wasn't too proud to ask for help.

"I'll make it better Ginny," Bill promised her. "Though you really should take up Harry on that offer."

"I….I...Mum and Dad won't be mad at me if I do?" Ginny said softly.

"No they won't," Bill told her. "Especially after I tell them exactly what that diary was. Trust me Ginny that thing was even worse than you think it is."

Ginny was dead silent at that as she had thought of some very disturbing things. As a diary that nearly made her kill people and nearly killed her was a horrific thing. To learn it was even worse scared her.

"It means Tom split his soul to try to cheat death," Bill told her. "It seems he never asked why if others had done that they weren't around."

"And why is that?" Ginny inquired.

"People break the things when they find them," Bill admitted. "Well there's spells that remove the soul bits without destroying the object but let's just say no one wants them to stick around."

That Harry risked his life fighting that added to the image Ginny had of a noble knight she had of the Boy Who Lived.

Though even with such a knightly image some of the people Harry had brought to her birthday party scared Ginny.

There was a loud bang as the Knight Bus came up to the Burrow.

Angelica Johnson stepped out and saw all the mecha and such around.

"Looks like Harry made some friends this summer," she remarked with a slight smile on her face. "He definitely needs all the friends he can get."

Fred and George were surprised to see Angelica, but their parents didn't mind when their friends came over.

They also were surprised all the mechs around wasn't getting a stronger reaction out of her.

"You two won't believe some of the things I've seen," Angelica commented.

The pair weren't sure what to make of that as Harry had written about a lot of insane stuff.

Angelica then saw Ron.

"Oh and I have this for you Ron," she stated and got out the portable memory device she'd made.

Ron wondered what the thing even was, but he still took it.

"Thanks…" he said not sure what he'd do with the thing.

Ron then noticed Harry was on edge and wondered what insane thing it was about as it literally could be anything.

"So Ron how is Scabbers doing?" Harry asked. He wasn't sure if he wanted Peter to be fine or buried somewhere at this point.

"Fred and George had to feed it something strange as he has gotten really weird," Ron admitted. "Not they are saying what and acting like they are innocent."

Harry wondered if this was the fact that Riddle got hosed down with Getter Rays and the Dark Mark mixing weird with it. He had the sinking feeling that when dark magic and weird radiation are considered normal was when his life really went off the rails.

"Right," Harry stated.

"Harry," Ron started. "I….I...I don't know why I let you go back the Dursleys this summer. I mean I saw where they put you and got no idea why I felt it'd go any better this time around."

"Probably because if it came out of Dumbledore everyone would believe it," Harry groused.

Ron laughed. "Yeah well his word is kind of tarnished at this house now. Especially on doing nothing to stop them from wanting to put Dementors at Hogwarts."

Harry rubbed his temples. "Though the DADA teacher won't try hurting us this time."

"You sure?" Ron asked. "We haven't had good with that so far."

"No kidding," Harry muttered. "But I met him and he's really embarrassed about Lockhart and actually an old friend of my Dad."

"Where's he been since you started going to Hogwarts?" Ron demanded to know.

"I'll have to ask him later," Harry replied. "Can't be any weirder than a seer telling to ignore something another seer gave as a prophecy."

Ron chuckled. "Only you would something like that happen."

Harry shrugged. "Also be careful trying to eat more than Coop, Koji or Arado."

"If you say so," Ron said unsure.

"Oh you'll find out," Harry grinned.

"And if I asked how Neville ended up with you will the answer be weird?" Ron inquired.

"Yeah," Harry nodded.

Ron left it at that. He was sure he'd learn of what happened later. He was more interested in the weird drinks and snacks that Londo Bell had brought.

Harry just hoped that the party wasn't invaded before the cake was brought out.

The smell of the dip then filled the air and Ron got introduced to tortilla chips. He had no idea why they were called chips instead of crisps but they were something he never had before.

He honestly loved both the crisps and dip.

Fleur was a lot more tentative on the dip and chips.

"So they any good?" Bill asked her.

"It is fine," Fleur replied with a shrug.

"Good because we're going those massive bags and all that dip," Bill admitted.

"Indeed," Fleur agreed.

"Oh I'm Bill. Bill Weasley," the curse breaker then said.

"Fleur Delacour," Fleur said with a smile. "Burning PT champion of France."

"So you got a Gespenst?" Bill inquired and was amused she was shocked he knew what that actually was.

"Yes actually," Fleur admitted.

"Working as a curse breaker has made it so I had to know about mecha," Bill grinned. "Never known when some Retech would be found and someone would be interested in it and try to take over the world."

"And imitate Doctor Hell," Fleur agreed.

"Yeah he's why learning about the mundane world is so important to curse breakers," Bill stated. "Well that and putting two mummies together and resurrecting them as Baron Ashura."

"No one ever said he was sane," Fleur noted.

"Or Shu Shirakawa...as no one knows what his plans are," Bill remarked.

"You definitely far more informed than many I could meet," Fleur mused.

Bill sighed. "Yeah having a bunch of idiots and old money willing to bury their head in the sand and hope they are ignored by the universe at large does that."

"You mean children afraid the big bad giant robots and aliens that make them look like nothing more than genetic sport," Fleur snorted.

Bill shrugged. "Pretty much."

"Genetic what?" Ron whispered to Hermione.

Hermione sighed. "It means genetic mutations that appear in very small groups in the general population. They are never have a chance to become the dominate force given they don't breed enough or somehow are sterile."

Ron rubbed his forehead. "Those coordinators Harry met that or they something else?"

"That's genetic engineering and it seems gets in the way of reproduction down the line," Hermione quickly told him.

"Half surprised the professors telling parents about magic and Hogwarts aren't repeatedly asked if it isn't one of those other abilities or coordinators," Ron mused. "And everyone gets confused."

Hermione said nothing as that actually was what happened when she was visited. Of course now she'd learned how in contempt her parents held the UK Wizarding World subculture.

And also that they were extremely annoyed she'd decided to run off in New York City in the middle of an emergency. Only that she'd been picked up by Harry and was as safe as anyone could have been made them not ground her until after she graduated Hogwarts.

Percy had a very wide eyed expression as he was trying to take in everything his parents and youngest brother had talked about was true and standing around the Burrow. Which also made him wonder which of them were Ryoma Nagare and Hayato Jin.

The by the book headboy didn't want to mess with people that could out crazy and out brutality Bellatrix LeStrange.

Percy wondered if the man with the open vest and a knife on the belt was one of them, or merely one of the other dangerous people Harry had gotten to know. He also wondered why the bubbly and flighty woman scaring him so much.

Kyosuke noticed magic users were giving Excellen a wary expression. He wondered why as it didn't really make any sense. Something had to be going in, but he had no idea what it could possibly be.

'I really hope their minister or that Dumbledore do not react like that and do something stupid,' Kyosuke thought to himself.

The last thing they needed was another enemy. They had plenty of them already. Even if this would be an enemy that likely go down extremely quickly.

"Think I need to change my deodorant?' Excellen joked.

"I believe it is something other than that," Sanger remarked.

Excellen shrugged and was sure it wasn't important.

Sanger wasn't so sure but kept his peace. It was however something he intended to keep a very close eye on. It had kept happening too often for not to be important.

There also was how they reacted to the 5th Child in a similar manner.

'Of course even the most normal of the Children would have something questionable in their past or about them,' The Sword that Pierces Evil thought. 'And one I definitely will have to watch.'

V-V-V

Harry felt so good to be flying on his broom again. He missed the feeling of the wind in his hair as he flew around.

He needed to use magic and he also wanted to show it to his allies.

Asuka stared up at the extremely weird sight of someone flying on a broom. "Flying on brooms, using cauldrons….just glad everyone doesn't have warts."

"You are the one who pilots a biological mech that they fill with a breathable liquid," Fleur commented. "That to me is stranger than any aspect of magic you consider stereotypical."

Asuka was about to say something but she remembered Fleur had piloted a Gespenst. Also she was fireball like it was nothing. A fireball Asuka could feel the heat from.

Fleur smiled sweetly. "I do hope you will be respectful of magic."

Asuka got the point and pointedly tried to avoid Fleur.

"Was that really necessary?" Hermione inquired.

Fleur shrugged. "At least it let some air out of her massive ego."

"That doesn't make it right," Hermione sighed.

"Neither does throwing around mind altering spells to vainly try cover up magic, but that doesn't stop some people," Fleur noted.

"Touche," Hermione muttered.

"Of course you missed seeing Lockhart using his magic to try messing with minds," Mio commented. "Learning you shouldn't mess with minds just because you can for any reason."

Hermione blinked as that was one of the more coherent things Mio had said to her. Which included she was glad she was white and not black for some reason that made no sense at all.

Mio just grinned and went back to reading manga.

"She is a strange one," Fleur groaned as she rubbed her forehead. "And very sure even by Londo Bell standards."

"I've seen her familiars and they add to that," Hermione commented.

"I am sure they do," Fleur sighed.

Fleur's eyes widened as a trio of dressed like Journey to the West duckbill platypuses walked past her. Talking no less and with a very strange blonde girl.

Luna Lovegood was having a good time and was extremely happy to have Ginny's crush as a friend. He knew the most interesting people and beings.

Such as Amuro Ray and Hayato Jin who were discussing technology with Arthur Weasley. Harry's pronunciation sheets had helped the wizard greatly and Arthur was glad he had some understanding muggle technology now.

Even if Hayato Jin reminded him of a dragon ready to strike at any moment.

"Anyone with sense feels that way around him," Amuro commented able to tell what Arthur was thinking.

"I am what I am," Hayato shrugged.

Arthur sighed. "And with even now Harry having Sirius Black after him and Dementors waiting for him at Hogwarts to 'protect' him I can't thank you and the rest of Londo Bell enough to keep him safe."

"Oh I'm sure Sirius Black is afraid of me," Hayato remarked with a thankfully not crazy Getter pilot smile.

Amuro knew that was true as that was something Harry had told them all.

"I'd believe that," the Weasley family patriarch admitted. "I just hope Harry doesn't go searching for Sirius Black."

Hayato chuckled. "Oh it won't come to that."

Arthur had no idea that Sirius Black had found Harry and now was recovering in Riksent. Or that the closest thing Sirius Black was going to do to Hogwarts was open a department store in Hogsmeade.

Even with what he'd learned from Harry over the summer Arthur Weasley would consider that extremely weird.

"He's not dead already is he?" Arthur inquired.

"Not yet," Hayato shrugged.

Arthur was silent at that.

"Anyway," Amuro stated. "Care to help us understand the power cores of Zamzeed and Cybuster?"

"Sure," Arthur stated. "You think they are magical and elemental spirits right?"

Amuro was just glad they got the conversation onto something that wasn't morbid.

"Now why is a child part of the Voltes team?" Arthur then asked in concern. "Especially with the mother of the boy and his brothers as one of the ones running the entire thing?"

"We have no idea," Amura sighed. "No one ever runs by who they want to pilot a giant robot by us. And we're afraid if they tried that with your wife she'd blow out their eardrums seeing what screaming at the top of her lungs for a howler recording would do."

Arthur chuckled. "Yes Molly definitely would try that to change the minds of those that seem to think you were the perfect example to follow on who to have pilot mecha."

Amuro laughed darkly. "I was no saint especially when I first got into the Gundam. I was sixteen years old, and Bright was only three years older than me. The fact it was him just smacking me once that became legend instead of him threatening me with a gun amazes me."

Arthur winced as he was such two people that young put in the sort of life or death struggles as the conflict before the Zentradi showed up was going end up in tears or someone hurt or worse. With the Zentradi fleet making things even worse and more tense of course.

"Dealing with teenage pilots requires a very different mindset than military pilots," Amuro commented. "And very interesting ways to put orders."

"The latter also applies to Londo Bell's non-teen pilots as well," Hayato noted.

Arthur then looked up at Harry flying happily.

"You know that he very easily could have turned out far more like me than anyone else right?" Hayato inquired referring to Harry. "Especially as the man who gave him that scar is more normally how they go. Well beyond the killer diaries thing."

"And that very thought frightens me," Arthur admitted. "As is the fact I am glad Harry's relatives are dead and he actually is safer with all of you than anywhere else he's been."

"Seeing as he was he was stuck in a boarding school with four gangs and the stairs could possibly kill you that's not exactly hard," Hayato noted.

Arthur actually chuckled.

"Harry told me all about the discussion he had with you and several others on Hogwarts," Arthur mused. "And keep thinking of the Sorting Hat or the Founders finding it an interesting conversation. Perhaps even a way to fix the problems I didn't think about the houses having until that letter coming up."

Amuro was sure that anyone that actually worked at Hogwarts won't be so open minded. If anything he had a feeling they'd throw magic around along with words.

After all it wasn't like Hogwarts had a debate club, or if they did they sure didn't do anything to make sure Harry would notice them.

Amuro equally dreaded and looked forward to seeing how much or little Harry had missed on how Hogwarts worked and had for clubs. He didn't need newtype precog abilities to know there was no way swarms of soul sucking monsters around a school would work out. Nor would Londo Bell ignore that one of their own was going to need help slaying them sooner or later.

V-V-V

Several cakes had to be brought out to feed all the people that shown up. Thankfully Londo Bell had brought those cakes to go along with all the other food and drinks they had brought to this party.

Harry got to enjoy the a piece of cake that Mrs. Weasley had made and the only thing that could have made this day better to him would be if Sirius could have been here to enjoy it with him. If it was him joking about how close he was to Hime or Asuka was a lost Weasley coming home.

And then things became pure chaos. The only thing that was serene as everything went insane was the oni general of the invading forces. Jangal just hoped that the alliance with the Oni wasn't a waste of time and resources.

"How did anyone miss that?!" Harry yelled in his mobile suit as the "that" was a massive flying ship.

The ship looked to be the size of a small island and should have been detected by someone before unleashing a swarm of giant robots.

"They didn't have that before," Hayato noted.

"No kidding," Mu muttered.

"They also didn't have anything like that," Sayla noted as the green mothman-like mecha, and a giant minotaur in blue armor.

Ryoma wasted no time and was slicing through the partycrashers with his getter tomahawks.

"Still no sign of an orange Nero," Nihonki stated as he tried to avoid having his Mechanical Beast trashed by the Zeta Gundam.

"Does that mean he's not in one yet and easier to kill?" Ipponku asked his brothers.

"We can only hope," Gohonki commented as he tried to find the founder of a dynasty that would be a pain in the side to those that had changed them into oni. Only the Getter team was considered higher on the things for the Oni to kill.

"Yeah and hope those alien units are useful as cannon fodder," Nihonki remarked.

"And can take that massive sword!" Ipponku yelped as the Grungust Type Zero removed one of the arms from the Hyakki Ipponku with ease.

Seolla then fired the G-Railgun at the Hyakki Ipponku and ripped into the Hyakki Beast.

"And somehow the Getter team and that orange Nero worse than these?!" Gohonki gasped.

A Minobi exploded right next to Gohonki as Preventer Wind used the mega beam cannon of the Tallgeese III.

Then the massive fist of Evangelion 02 collided with Hyakki Ninoki.

Asuka would be even more annoyed to find out that the Hyakki Empire had no idea what the Evangelions were and they had no information on them. Or for that matter really cared to be honest.

Kaworu introduced the altered lillium to his dual chainsaw and mused it seemed to be a running theme of forces out fighting Londo Bell to do that.

Mari kept proving she was a better choice for Evangelion 04 than its original pilot David Agnew. Her using a prog knife to slice through Hyakki Beasts reminded everyone way too much of Ryoma Nagare.

Especially seeing Shin Getter One hacking up the very many foes that tried to destroy it.

"Anyone got any idea what else they're looking for?" Harry inquired as they weren't all going after Shin Getter like last time.

"Looks like someone at the Burrow," Mio commented as Zamzeed nailed one of the giant armored Minotaurs with a barrage of punches.

That confused everyone as the Getter team they could get an enemy going after. But the Burrow had no one tied at all to the Getters or Saotome Labs.

Daijiro Gou tried to sort out if there was any sort of connection and he was coming up with a blank. There literally was nothing at all that the two groups had in common. He had no idea his mother was having a similar thought on Boazanian mecha working with a force that hated the Getter team.

Ken Kaido had no such problems as he sliced up any mecha that tried to fight Mazinkaiser SKL. The sword loving mecha pilot really didn't care who they were and was more concerned if he was able to hurt them. As he was trashing their mecha his only concern was dealt with.

Ryo Magami had no problem letting Ken enjoy himself.

"I really hope the neighbors know to get out of here," Harry said as he saw how devastating this was getting to the local area.

No one sane would want to be ringside for mecha combat. Especially without a mecha of their own for protection.

The Macbeth opened fire on the flying base the enemy was using. It seemed to be made of stern stuff as they unloaded a massive barrage of missiles on it.

"That thing is still here?!" Asuka gasped

What appeared to be the bow of a ship came out of Megas and a massive beam collided with the flying base, but it still was airborne.

Up in the Fortress Island Jangal looked at Jyuboki as he hovered in the air. He was surprised the Oni still appeared to be calm as the Getter still was there and their other target seemed to be a no show.

There also was Voltes V which reportedly had been designed to fight the Boazanian Empire. Which given how well the Earth forces not designed to do so had done against them and forced them to hide gave him a sinking feeling.

It was a sensation that Jangal hated having.

He also wondered what those organic things were. There seemed to be two types of them and they were both dangerous.

Hime and Yuu didn't seem to stand still at all as they fought the Hyakki Beasts and Boazanian robots. Their Brain Powerds weren't the most heavily armed of the mecha there, but their speed was something that could not be denied.

The pair then put their blades together and fired off an energy burst that turned one of the Mothmen robots into molten metal.

"Wrecking a birthday party," Hime stated. "How much lower can someone go?"

"It'd take a lot of effort," Yuu noted. "And Yuu Brain would like them even less than this bunch in front of us."

Koji Tetsuya barely was able to keep track of the Brain Powerds. He then smiled when he saw the sky was getting dark and cloudy.

Lightning started striking Hyakki Beasts and Boazanian mecha as Great Mazinger unleashed thunder breaks on them.

Iron Z unleashed a rust hurricane on the damaged mecha. Arado charged in and struck with his beam sword.

Sakurako Hono chuckled showed Arado how it was done using the fire kicks and punches of Fire Venus to finish off the weakened robots.

Ron found all this incredible. It was even more amazing than Harry had written in his letters. It brought a glee to him in ways he didn't know things that weren't the Cannons were able to.

No wonder they beat Riddle's arse and considered it a normal day.

Suddenly a pressure seemed to burst in Ron's mind and what would be termed the X-Region of his brain became active.

He saw things in ways he never had before.

He then ran for cover as he got noticed by one of the Hyakki Beasts.

A massive spiked ball flew by and struck the Hyakki Beast. The Grungust Kai then took out the minotaur looking giant robot that had the double ball and chains.

Irm snorted. "Well that chain certainly wasn't much neither was the giant robot it was used by either."

"No kidding," Judau muttered.

Voltes V then pulled the hilt of a sword off its chest. The blade then came up from the hilt.

"Fancy," Coop muttered.

"So many so called super robots seem taken with swords," Kiva noted.

"You didn't use swords or beam sabers in the future?" Jamie asked confused.

"Not to the same degree," Kiva admitted.

Voltes V then used the blade on the remaining invading robots. With each time it left a five or v shaped cut into the torso of the mecha.

"Everyone attack that flying base," Captain Noa ordered.

"Oh crap," Jyuboki gulped as he noticed all their forces had been smashed.

Jangal said nothing as the Flying Fortress fled as an insane amount of firepower was unleashed on it. He wondered if the Oni would even be able to repair the damage done to it by Londo Bell.

"Got to say I really like the after dinner fun," Ken Kaido grinned.

No one said anything as Ken was yet another case of someone physically being able to survive pilot as the sole requirement to be in his mech.

V-V-V

Professor Minerva McGonagall stared at the warzone she had appeared in. The landscape was far different from what she remembered, and not in a good way. There were massive holes and bits of metal all over the place.

Yet somehow when one of the mecha as she'd learned they were called opened and the pilot took off his helmet it was Harry Potter.

"Hello professor," Harry said with a smirk so very much like one his father would have. "Next time I have a problem at Hogwarts I'll ask my teammates to shoot it. Or for Major Zonvolt to yell 'Chesto!' while using his sword on it."

"I'd ask if you are joking Mr. Potter but I have this feeling you are not," Professor McGonagall sighed.

"Also when will the Aurors show up to complain I haven't responded to a letter for using a reducto on a killer robot in Riksent?" Harry inquired.

The Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts wondered if Harry purposely tried to do the most insane things possible. She also wondered if asking about Sirius Black would get her an answering of him already being defeated.

"Mr. Potter that is a matter of the Riksent magical government and from what you had said they likely would not care as it was in defense of their nation," Professor McGonagall explained.

"That's a relief," Harry muttered. He didn't need the aggravation.

There then was a loud crack and Harry saw Aurors, a very odd woman dressed in pink, and a man Harry utterly loathed.

Minister Cornelius Fudge. A man Harry was sure was going to be one of the biggest pains in the arse to getting Sirius cleared.

Then several press came with extremely loud cracks. Harry inwardly groaned as Fudge merely wanted to be in the headlines yet again. How completely and utterly predictable. How nauseating and shallow.

Fudge didn't seem to realize what he's stepped into. This wasn't going to be an easy photo shoot. Also he screamed in fright as he managed to look Shin Getter in the eye. Harry doubted the red mech was impressed if it felt anything at all.

Harry closed the doors to the cockpit of his Rezel. He was going to enjoy this.

"Really Minister," Harry chuckled. "Showing up after everything is all over to appear to be doing something? Not going to cut it with Londo Bell."

Dumbledore then of course made his own late as usual appearance. Not that it surprised Harry any more after the last two years.

Harry wondered if any of these key players of the UK wizarding world subculture could ever be on time to something. Or if they merely wanted him to deal with the problems and keep their hands clear.

"Quick Dumbledore we must remove their memories of this," Fudge pleaded.

"No," Sayla Mass remarked as she aimed the MP Nu Gundam's beam rifle at them. "Our minds are not yours to toy with."

"So that really is the subculture's only answer," Harry commented. "Throw memory charms and hope for the best."

"Yes that's pretty much it," Fleur agreed. "Because thinking of an actual plan is too hard for the Minister and his toadies. No wonder someone else had to come along to clean up everything after them."

"They better have not messed with my head before," Asuka growled and realizing violating minds was what they did as standard policy.

"Oh they toss an innocent man into a hellish prison merely to be seen doing something," Harry remarked. "And Professor Dumbledore standing around doing nothing to prevent it."

"Now Harry this is no need to," Dumbledore said in his "grandfather tone" before being cut off.

"Shut up," Sanger Zonvolt commanded. "You claim many things Professor Dumbledore, but rarely deliver or follow them."

Dumbledore looked like he'd just been struck. McGonagall had a similar expression.

Fudge would have enjoyed that more if he wasn't deathly afraid for his life and looked like he was about to wet himself.

"Minister Fudge you have no idea how embarrassed I am of you," Harry stated. "You are without a doubt yet another sign that I literally would have to do everything in a crisis given the 'adults' I have to deal with couldn't be arsed to actually protect me."

"Mr. Potter you will…" Professor McGonagall yelled.

"The philosopher's stone being in danger,' Harry growled. "My reputation after they found out I can speak to snakes. Oh and the fact that Dementors are being put around the school and Professor Lupin told me how none of you are willing to do anything about it!"

"That is for your protection," Fudge yelled and surprised even himself at doing so.

"They better not try to kill me or we'll see exactly how particle weapon, missile, Getter radiation, thunder break, and breast burn proof they are," Harry thundered.

"Ahem," Umbridge said and regretted it as nearly as one every mech turned to look at her. "But you can't destroy Dementors. It is impossible."

"Madam we make the impossible possible," Mu chuckled. "And if they aren't dead by the time we are finished they will wish they were."

"Just a pity Malfoy Sr. isn't here," Harry sighed. "Love to see if he still thinks he's the top dog with us around."

"I could break him in two," Ryoma suggested.

"You have no idea how tempting that is," Harry noted. "Fairly sure we'd see if he's made of sterner stuff than his son."

"Are you threatening a pillar of society?" Umbridge said in a dangerous tone.

Though she had no idea who she was trying that with. Or that Hayato and Ryoma were smiling like the sociopaths they were.

"He's a pillar of your society?" Hayato commented. "Explains why that one guy you know had such an easy time taking over."

"You could call them all sheeple, but that's been overdone," Mio said with a smirk.

"Yeah I'd need about five more terms like that as I'm sure it'd repetitive otherwise," Harry admitted.

"Especially if we all used it all the time," Hayato mused.

"As interesting as your discussion is," Wind spoke up. "I believe there are other issues to deal with. Also I believe you are all being a bit harsh on an entire subculture on the actions of a few."

"The bad examples I've gotten outway the good," Harry admitted with a sigh. "And having time over the summer to realize how shite things have been for me at Hogwarts haven't helped matters at all."

"Especially with way too many people who had power having it go to their heads," he added.

"Harry Professor Snape…" Dumbledore started.

"Funny you go right for him," Kai Kitamura remarked. "A manchild that your protection is likely the only reason he still has a job."

"Also interesting how he was the first person to come to mind on letting power go to their heads," Ryoma mused.

"Professor Snape has my complete trust," Dumbledore then stated. And was half surprised he wasn't cut off again.

"That's nice," Excellen commented. "However he nor you have ours."

Harry had to chuckle seeing Dumbledore's usual platitudes shot down. Dumbledore didn't seem so mighty and wise now. Then again who didn't enjoy their school authority figures taken down a peg? And Fudge given the cold shoulder also felt great to him.

"Hey Rita try to avoid getting stepped on!" Mio called out at to a member of the press.

Given the way said reporter paled there had to be a lot to that story. One the other reporters were interested in as their was no love lost between Rita Skeeter and the rest of the press. If anything they seemed to want to find out the meaning behind it.

Mio was tempted to strike a Gendo pose.

"So any questions from the press?" Harry queried. "First I have to say what I am driving is a Refined Zeta Gundam Escort Leader. Or Rezel for short. Second these people with me are Londo Bell, and are a special task force that deal with things that'd make You-Know-Who wet himself in fear like the Radam, Dinosaur Empire,rogue Zentradi fleets, demons, Doctor Hell and his forces, Bunker, Galra Empire, and the Glorft."

The silence from the press as they seemed completely baffled and the only sound was Rita Skeeter's green quill breaking and spewing forth green smoke. It seemed her quill couldn't take words it couldn't understand to twist.

"You need to stop this complete pathetic muggle nonsense now Potter," Umbridge growled.

"Ah you won't happen to be Dolores Umbridge won't you?" Sanger mused in a dangerous tone. "Gilliam mentioned a great deal about you Madam. I believe it was a racist bigoted psychopath who for the good of mankind should be sent onto the next great adventure."

"He means we kill you," Kyosuke commented seeing they didn't get the last bit other than Dumbledore.

"I am the Senior Undersecretary of Magic you worthless muggle!" Umbridge bellowed.

"You think we honest care?" Ryoma chuckled.

"Well she'd enjoy using blood quills on people that had no one willing to even try to stop her," Mio remarked. "And use Dementors on any and all she can."

The swearing Umbridge let off at that didn't help her case. If anything it made more and more people ponder killing her right then and there. Fudge actually included in that as it seemed Dolores was becoming a liability to him. One that won't help him mend his bridges with the Boy Who Lived.

The ground then started to shake. Ron was able to see what was coming via what he'd gained when the fighting went on, and could see what Umbridge would do.

It made Ron turn green and not move a muscle as a massive drill came up where Umbridge was and she was completely shredded as a Hyakki Beast emerged from the ground. It was tall and stocky with other than one of the drill arms gleaming white.

Sayla Mass opened fire on it with her beam rifle and it showed the Wizarding press and minister what it could do as it ripped into the armored attacker.

Shin Getter One then sliced through the damaged Hyakki Beast with a more scythe like Getter Tomahawk. One of the drill arms came to the ground with a massive thud.

Shin Getter then separated and reformed into Shin Getter Two and shredded the Hyakki Beast with the massive drill arm.

"And that was just one of them," Harry remarked to the press. "We fought a lot more than that in one engagement. And that was tame compared to what we'd fought this summer alone."

Inwardly Harry sighed as he knew this would make them believe those fictional books about things he'd done. Books he'd seen were clearly labeled as fiction in magical book stores in Riksent, but had doubts the same had been done around here.

He just hoped they didn't make it seem like he did all the work and Londo Bell were his sidekicks. He was sure that Ryoma, Ken, Ryo, and Hayato would disagree with that very violently.

No one blamed Fudge for having a panic attack at what he'd just seen and anyone not part of Londo Bell or having newtype-like abilities awakened was that far off.

After getting no questions Harry considered this interview with the press over.

"Remember what I said Minister," Harry stated before he and the others left to get into the Macbeth.

Ron sighed as he was sure even this won't get Minister Fudge to change his mind or Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall to get off their arses and fix things.

He looked down at the device Angelica gave him and had this feeling that it was going to be important one day.

V-V-V

The Department of Mysteries was the subject of much speculation and conjecture. They had no government oversight, and reportedly the member of the organization who joined the Dark Lord's cause was convicted not for any atrocity he had done as part of the Death Eaters but instead for telling Voldemort DOM secrets.

For all their experimentation, freedom, and guarded nature they had no idea Shu Shirakawa was watching them and pondering what he should do with them.

V-V-V

Chapter notes

Megumi Oka is from Voltes V. She is from a family of ninjas and knows the craft. Not someone anyone should get in a fight with.

Sayla Mass is from the Original Gundam series. She is a newtype like her brother Char and she's not one to get on the bad side of.

Coop is from Megas XLR. He is a force of chaos and not someone to mess with if you want your dignity left when he's done.

Ryoma Nagare is from Getter Robo. He's a badass martial artist and a sociopath.

Hayato Jin is from Getter Robo. He's a brutal killing machine and psychopath.

Mio Sasuga is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation. She can break the fourth wall and will whenever she feels like it.

Excellen Browning is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation. She is a skilled mech pilot but also very quirky. She also has secrets even she is not aware of.

Ken Kaido is from Mazinkaiser SKL. He likes using bladed weapons.

Ryo Magami is from Mazinkaiser SKL. He likes using guns.

Amuro Ray is from the original Gundam series. He is the original Gundam pilot.

Asuka Sohryu is from Neon Genesis Evangelion. Full of pride and ego, and extremely smart. Somehow has avoided angering Ryoma and Hayato.

Takaya Aiba aka D-Boy aka Tekkaman Blade is from Tekkaman Blade. He pretends to not remember and doesn't want to socialize with others. Given he feels he'll kill his family and friends no wonder he feels that way.

Koji Tetsuya is from Godannar. The G-Gunner pilot is trying to improve his ability as a mech pilot.

Koji Kabuto is from Mazinger Z. He is the mold in which hot blooded teen pilots are made.

Canard Pars is from Gundam SEED X Astray. He is a "failed" Ultimate Coordinator and extremely bitter about things.

Sanger Zonvolt is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation. He is the Sword that Pierces Evil and is awesome.

Mu la Flaga is from Gundam SEED. He works to make the impossible possible.

Jamie is from Megas XLR. He is the cowardly friend of Coop. Yet he has more to him than he even can imagine.

Ratsel Feinschmecker aka Elzam von Branstein is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation. He using the new ID to be a bit more expressive and free with his emotions.

Kamile Bidan is from Zeta Gundam. A skilled pilot, mech designer, and does his best to be macho. And also that Kamile is a man's name and he's a man!

Tetsuya Tsurugi is from Great Mazinger. He is a very prideful and driven man. He is not one to mess with.

Kaworu Nagisa is from Neon Genesis Evangelion. He is actually the Angel of Freewill Tabris. Yes the most stable and saniest Evangelion pilot is one of their enemies. Says a lot about that show.

Rou Loux is from Godannar. She is the pilot of the Cosmo Diver and really wants people to take her seriously and teach her how to pilot a mech.

Kenchi Gou is from Voltes V. Hot headed and he forms the head of Voltes V.

Sayaka Yumi is from Mazinger Z. She is considered the first lady of Mecha and other than Mazinger Angels and Mazinger Angel Z her mecha don't exactly seem the most sturdy or able to fight effectively.

Musashi Tomoe is from Getter Robo. He is insanely brave and not a sociopath.

Duke Fleed is from Grendizer. He is the prince of the planet Fleed and could hold his own in a speech battle with Captain Picard. He also has one incredibly powerful mech.

Ippei Mine is from Voltes V. An orphan the only thing he honestly cares about is his horse. Also has the emotional empathy of a brick through a window.

Judau Ashta is from Double Zeta Gundam. He's not the first person one would expect to rise to being a hero.

Arado Balanga is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation. He's got a lot of luck, a big heart, and a stomach which might qualify for a black hole given how much he can eat.

Kyosuke Nanbu is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation. He pilots the Alt Eisen and always willing to take the longshot when he gambles.

Hime Utsumiya is from Brain Powerd. She is one of the kindest and nicest people on Earth. Even with losing her parents and having to raise her younger siblings.

Mari Illustrious Makinami is from Neon Genesis Evangelion. She's got a sweet candy shell, and is as bloodthirsty as Ryoma Nagare.

Daijiro Gou is from Voltes V. He's worked out a lot of issues he had since his father went off to try stopping an interstellar war. He's learned martial arts, strategy, and is an aspiring manga artist.

Yuu Isani is from Brain Powerd. He is the most sane and empathic of the Isanis. He pulled a gun on his parents at his birthday. The Isani clan got massive problems.

Seolla Schweitzer is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation. She is skilled at long range combat, and Arado can drive her crazy.

Sakurako Hono is from Mazinger Angels. She is built like a tank and pilots the Fire Venus.

Irmgult 'Irm' Kazahara is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation. He's is a ladies man, but doesn't go for women crying on the inside and outside. Needless to say he doesn't date people who work at NERV or are Reclaimers.

Bright Noa is from the original Gundam. He has seen more insane things than most people could imagine.

Preventer Wind aka Zechs Merquise aka Milliardo Peacecraft is from Gundam Wing. A man willing to do whatever he has to do to achieve his goals, but feels self loathing for betraying his family's ideals.


	20. Chapter 20

It'd probably shock everyone that for once Harry was early to get on the Hogwarts Express. He knew where it was, and no one was blocking the gateway this time. Not that Harry blamed Dobby much for trying to keep him away from a horocrux and a giant snake that can kill people by looking at them.

It might have been in an insane way, but at least it was better than doing nothing and leaving it in the hands of kids to fix. Something that said so much about the "Greatest School of Magic". Really Harry wondered Hogwarts went without a major crisis each year even if things he got into didn't happen.

Harry looked at the pistol he'd gotten from Sayaka for his birthday. She was worried that the something at Hogwarts would try to kill him when he didn't have his Rezel for protection.

Ryoma had done the something similar and taught him some extremely basic moves, at least in Ryoma's mind, of the Nagare-kyu Karate. The stuff that didn't involve fighting wild dogs, or tigers, or hitting rocks.

Harry had a feeling fighting Agog and his children would be part of the training of that school if they knew about the giant spiders existing. Which gave Harry the mental image of Ryoma fighting Hagrid over Agog.

'Still I am glad for the training as even that stuff definitely will shock Malfoy or others that try to start things with me," Harry mused.

Not that he intended to go on the offensive, but it was nice to have that as an option of things went bad. Which after the last two years and Dementors being around he was completely certain things were going to go out of control.

He then looked at the slumbering Uncle Moony next to him and felt even more hate for Wormtail as what should have been an uncle to him growing up had been kept away from him. An uncle that he'd actually like and probably teach how to appear responsible and the straight man while pranking.

Still being on the Hogwarts Express beat being at Dannarbase as for some reason Doctor Aoi thought no one would tell her daughter all about the person they found in that one Mimetic Beast. The former lover of Goh and only former given the last Amuro and the Getter team had seen she'd blown herself and her mech up to stop a Mimetic Beast.

To say things were tense and Anna Aoi wasn't happy was an understatement. Neither was anyone sane in that Hayato Jin had tested Lou Roux to see if she could take being a pilot of the Getter he was building.

Thankfully the answer was no and it didn't involve her flying around a jet and then crashing into the ground. It did however force everyone at Dannarbase to be aware how far Lou would go to learn how to use a mech.

Harry sighed. He wondered if any of his housemates would understand any of the weird things that happened to him as part of Londo Bell. Hermione and Luna (who he considered close enough) probably would be the only ones. Colin probably would be worse, and Harry was scared Colin's brother Dennis would be the same or even worse.

"Uncle Moony you'd be amazed the things you can find out with a social platform search and clicking the links people have of their family," Harry muttered. "And probably scared."

The door then opened and Luna stepped in. Harry was relieved as Hermione would know he had a gun and probably never let up on him bringing one to Hogwarts.

Despite the fact wands could do way more damage than a photon gun and in a lot more ways.

"Hey Luna," Harry said with a smile. "So your father have theories on why Mio told Rita Skeeter to try avoid being stepped on?"

"Oh she's beetle animagus," Luna commented like it was common knowledge. "The registering of animagnus is a complete joke."

Harry snorted. "Yeah I'll believe that."

Having a father, godfather, and traitor friend that didn't register made it easy for him to believe others won't do it. He wondered exactly how many people could turn into animals.

Harry did raise an eyebrow as Luna started reading the Quibbler with it being upside down. He then then put his gun away.

That was a good thing as Hermione came in and Harry noticed she had a very odd looking cat.

"I do have to wonder how you explained to your parents how pulling a me was a good idea," Harry joked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly Harry will you ever stop with that?"

"Not for a long time," Harry chuckled.

Hermione mock glared at that.

"So you enjoy that book on local myths?" Harry asked referring to the Wizarding World as "local".

"Oh it was extremely interesting," Hermione replied with a smile. "Not sure why that is not required reading for first years."

"That it'd require them to want to teach us their culture?" Harry mused. "Then again they could bring in Luna's father for that and he'd love teaching us the esoteric stuff."

Luna smiled widely. "And yes he would find that enjoyable."

Hermione would comment she wasn't sure any of the animals mentioned in the Quibbler were real, but was sure that'd cause Londo Bell to fight them and prove they were real. Or worse to cause Doctor Hell to seek them out to do who know what to.

"I learned so much about the Deathly Hallows," Harry said honestly. "And kind of wonder if my family cloak is that cloak."

Hermione nearly said that was impossible, but realized who she was talking to and the chances of that being true were a lot more than if anyone else said that.

Luna said nothing as her father had seen a lot of wands and cloaks that had been enhanced to be like those from the tale. It won't surprise her if in hidden corners of Hogwarts you'd find hundreds if not thousands of attempts to make those over the centuries.

So she wasn't holding her breath on Harry's cloak being that one. Though it would be nice and given Harry's luck not impossible.

Neville then came in with a new wand as his old one had ended up in a massive pile of wands on Hellgate. The Bartols didn't care who their targets had been.

"Hey Nev," Harry called out. "So your family eating their words now that you got a wand that picked you?"

Neville nodded. "It feels so much easier than with Dad's wand."

"Good," Harry said feeling relieved at that.

Though Harry was sure Neville hadn't told his family Londo Bell wasn't pleased with their actions to try to force magic out of him.

As in willing to see them shredded by a Getter jet sort of displeased. Which was never a nice way to die.

"Of course none of them can understand what happened to me," Neville stated with a laugh. "Not that I really understand it myself."

"Including the why it happened I'm sure," Harry mused.

"Harry that involved someone wanting to link humanity into a single computer network hive mind," Hermione commented. "I won't be surprised if many of them are like Ron and don't understand why football doesn't have a foot shaped ball."

"Dean really needs to get together a football game," Harry said after pondering for a moment. "Might be fun and different from playing it on robots that for some reason the cockpit is set up so your butt is in the air."

Harry found that kind of weird.

Hermione looked at Harry for a moment and realized he wasn't kidding.

"For a Londo Bell against Dannarbase game," Harry explained. "It was fun to be honest."

"You seem to meet some of the most interesting people," Neville commented.

"I know," Harry grinned. "Oh Nev...you and Luna have any luck getting your families to believe Fudge actually put Dementors around the school?"

"Gran is working on gathering allies to rip him to pieces when this goes badly," Neville informed him. "And take a piece out of Dumbledore's hide for sitting on his hands when he easily could do the same."

"Father was extremely unhappy," Luna stated. "The Quibbler has covered this and the effects of Dementors in detail for the past few weeks."

Harry was glad to get that support. Though he was still certain that Londo Bell was going to have to demolish the Dementors around Hogwarts.

He also was going to have to avoid doing the same to Scabbers.

Harry then pulled out some sandwiches he had in a cooler. They were philly cheese steak ones that had bacon in them as well.

"Coop?" Neville asked.

"Coop," Harry nodded.

"He is very...odd," Hermione noted. "And gets into more trouble than you Harry."

Harry chuckled as it was quite true.

"He is a good friend though," Harry said with a smile.

"And would level Hogwarts by accident in a week fighting who knows what," Hermione remarked.

"Yep," Harry agreed.

Neville wondered why the sleeping teacher hadn't awakened in a cold sweat yet. He then blinked as Luna put on a very odd pair of sunglasses.

Harry remembered seeing them in Las Vegas. He still wasn't sure what it was a reference to.

After a bit of a wait Ron came in.

"Hey Harry didn't you say that you knew people that had really fast reflexes, able to sense danger, and some other stuff?" Ron asked.

"Yeah those are newtypes," Harry replied. "Why do you ask."

"Because I can do that now," Ron admitted.

Harry stared at his friend. "But you are not from outer space. It is an adapting to space thing."

"I still have them," Ron grumbled.

Harry rubbed his temples as he had no idea was what would be termed an X-Rounder. Someone who had the survival abilities of those that came before man created civilization.

In this era they'd just be confusing as they didn't need to live in space to have similar powers to newtypes.

"Ok…." Harry said. "We'll have to test what your powers can do later."

Ron was somewhat surprised Harry believed that.

"Look Ron...I've seen some crazy stuff," Harry noted. "Included someone who was supposed to have died in an explosion five years ago being perfectly fine, and the blown up mech having been inside a Mimetic Beast somehow."

"And knowing a great deal of newtypes, at least one coordinator, and whatever the Getter pilots count as," Hermione commented.

"And Lowe Gruele," Harry stated. "And Masato is studying to become a part of the Junk Guild. Reportedly annoys Last Berk Brigade er Last Guardian a great deal. Miku doesn't seem to care as long as he pilots Zeorymer."

"There is something very wrong with that girl and that organization," Hermione groused.

"No kidding," Harry sighed. "With everyone pretty sure the most we anger Last Guardian the better."

"Mom hates them," Ron said with a laugh.

"People that aren't insane hate them," Harry commented.

And with that the Hogwarts Express started to move. Harry just hoped he won't have to shoot someone.

V-V-V

Soon enough Draco Malfoy made his appearance. Only this time Harry didn't intend to let Draco get the better of him.

Harry got up and smirked at the school pest. After having to fight aliens and more a spoiled brat wasn't going to get under his skin.

Plus Sirius had told him some interesting things that should shock Malfoy and throw him completely off guard.

"You know that you are the cousin I don't like talking to right?" Harry noted. "Much like our older cousin Nymphadora is to you."

"She is no cousin of mine Scarhead," Draco growled.

"So it burns your arse that someone who is a halfblood has a thought lost Black magical ability?" Harry chuckled. "Showing taking a refreshing dip in the genepool would clear up some issues."

"Yes," Draco admitted.

"I might have it too," Harry admitted with an amused expression. "It was that or accidental magic or both that caused my hair to regrow in one night after a really bad haircut."

Draco looked like he'd swallowed a whole lemon. It made Harry's day to see that expression.

"Oh and beat your Dark Lord's arse again this summer," Harry said with a laugh. "It seems he wasn't used to fighting people that actually know what they are doing and used to fighting giant monsters and the like."

"There is no way some bunch of muggles could do that!" Draco yelled.

"I see you take after your father," Remus commented as he was awakened by that. "I believe it is time for you to go. Unless you want a detention the first day."

Draco took that as good time to leave.

"Sorry about that Uncle Moony," Harry apologized. "I expected him to run off after I beat him at a game of wits."

"Uncle...oh boy…." Ron muttered. "Harry do not call him that in front of my brothers."

Remus chuckled. "Oh I know about their looking up to the Marauders."

Harry then introduced Remus to his friends.

"And let me guess...they never do anything about anyone being an obnoxious pain to you," Remus sighed.

"Except for the one time he tattled on us being at the astronomy tower and he ended up with most of us going into the Forbidden Forest to deal with something killing unicorns," Harry admitted.

"I'm not going to ask why you were there, and I'm not going to ask why anyone considered the latter something first years should deal with," Remus commented. "And also I might quit at the end of the year not due to any curse but due to everything about the school driving me nuts."

Hermione sighed as it seemed even the new professors were getting annoyed with all the insane decisions made at Hogwarts. It was rather embarrassing to her.

Harry then pulled out a book on wandlore and started reading it.

Ron shrugged as his friend taking an interest in wands, brooms, and runes was the least weird thing Harry had gone through. Which include having a flat on a space colony as the weird things to him.

Remus hoped this group of friends went better than his had.

And that hopefully no one would try fighting the Getter pilots. Wands shoved where the sun doesn't shine would be them in a good mood.

V-V-V

When things got dark, and the train stopped Harry had a bad feeling. That Ron was on his feet and had his wand out made it clear he got some kind of newtype like abilities.

Then a deep chill set in and Harry knew instantly a Dementor was on the train.

"For the love Merlin," Remus growled as it wasn't like Sirius would ride the train to Hogwarts.

The door opened and the students got to see a Dementor first hand. The room seemed to get even colder and Harry heard someone scream.

He wasn't sure if it was what the Dementor was doing to him or scared the hell out of someone as either option was valid.

"He's not here so get out," Remus ordered but the Dementor didn't seem to care.

Harry did the only sane thing and pulled out his photon gun and shot the being. It screamed in pain so Harry shot it again.

To the shock of everyone Harry severed one of the arms of the Dementor with the second shot. The Dementor screamed as it ran off.

"Harry James Potter why do you have a gun?!" Hermione thundered.

"Sayaka didn't think it was safe for me to not have one," Harry admitted. "Which she was completely right."

Remus stared at where the Dementor had been, and at the arm still on the ground.

Harry tapped his glasses. This pair looked like his old ones, but had various functions like Lantooni's glasses and Goh's glasses. He was to see if they would work in Hogwarts or not and also to call if the Dementors tried anything like this.

"Dementor tried to kill me," Harry stated reporting in to Londo Bell. "Get ready to drop the hammer on them."

The others didn't hear what was said but Harry's smile made it clear Londo Bell was about to show up at Hogwarts.

"Uncle Moony can you teach me the extremely advanced spell to deal with Dementors?" Harry then asked.

"Of course Harry," Remus replied. "Not sure you'll get it, but I can see why you'd want to learn it."

Harry then pulled out some chocolate he had in the cooler for everyone to have some.

"You also it seem had a feeling that something like this was going to happen," Remus commented.

"After the last two years at Hogwarts there was no way Dementors won't attack me," Harry remarked.

"Right," Remus sighed. "Look I'll try getting the train going again and see what the Dementor did. Just don't shoot or threaten Snape with your photon gun ok?"

"Ok," Harry agreed.

As Remus left Neville turned to Luna. "Well I believe that any chance of this being a normal year just got buried."

V-V-V

The students were very sober as they exited the Hogwarts Express.

Then they heard a roar as three jets flew by. Which the muggleborns could easily place and they ran for a place to hide as that was the trio of jets that made up one of the Getters.

"Huh I can see there are 'ruins' but don't feel any need to go back," Ryoma stated.

"Switching to thermal vision and the Dementors as they are called are sticking out like sore thumbs," Hayato commented.

"Time to show them not to mess with our friends," Musashi called out with the Getter smile.

The trio of jets merged into Shin Getter One and Ryoma smiled.

"Getter beam!" he called out and the Dementors got struck hard.

The Dementors it hit literally exploded.

"Hey don't hog all the kills," Ken Kaido snapped as Mazinkaiser SKL flew in on a massive metal winged horse.

Ryo Magami unleashed hell on the Dementors.

"Cosmic Nova!" Masaki yelled and the Dementors screamed as they died as the attack stuck them.

The Dementors tried to flee but didn't notice something was in the clouds already.

"Thunder break!" Tetsuya yelled and lighting struck Dementors.

Koji grinned and called out "Breast Burn!"

Mazinger Z unleashed the heat and incinerated Dementors.

Sayaka didn't let Koji have all the fun as a she unleashed a photon beam at the Dementors.

Goat let the Dementors have it with a missile shooting chaingun that Coop and Lowe had made for Darleen 2.0.

Sailor Galaxia crushed the Dementors that got under her massive feet.

Mu, Sayla, and Amuro all nodded and let the Dementors have it.

"Voltekka!" Tekkaman Blade yelled as he struck the soul sucking creatures with antimatter beams.

Voltes V used the bazooka arm to destroy Dementors.

Go-Lion unleashed a fire tornado from the mouth of Red Lion.

Judau used the double beam rifle to deal with the Dementors.

"Getter beam!' Michiru Saotome yelled as Getter Queen flew into the fight.

Koji Tetsuya fired the massive gun that the G-Gunner had at the Dementors.

Excellen used the trio of beam guns in the Weiss Ritter's left arm.

Mio grinned as the literal manifestations of Rowling's depression got blasted by the shoulder lasers of Zamzeed.

"Psychic Wave!" Roll yelled as the hand of Daigaioh glowed with the royal symbol of Lamda's family. Dementors were crushed by the psionic powers of the four pilots.

Kayra Su wasn't sure what was going on, but unleashed the beam rifle of her Gustav Karl.

Venus A fired a spread of finger missiles and used the photon beams on the Dementors.

"Gaun Genocider!" Ryusei called out as a huge energy blast was fired from the SRX's visor.

Devilman ripped apart Dementors with his bare hands. He wondered if they were from Amon's group or just some of other strange beings that needed to be put down.

The Tallgeese ripped apart Dementors with the heat rod.

Graham Aker fired the linear rifle of his Flag and tore into Dementors with it.

Canard let the Dementors have it with the Hyperion's beam cannons.

Kyosuke unleashed the Alt Eisen's claymore missiles on the Dementors.

Sanger, Irm, and Kusuha unleashed the chest blasts of their Grungusts.

Ratsel, Arado, Bullet, and Seolla fired the photon rifles of their Huckebeins.

Kai, Russel, Gilliam, and Katrina used shotguns that their Gespensts were armed with.

Fire Venus burned any Dementors that got too close with fire around the legs.

Iron Z unleashed a Breast Burn on the Dementors.

Kamile used the beam rifle of Zeta Gundam to destroy Dementors.

Honey Kisaragi unleashed a barrage of boomerangs on the Dementors.

Minerva X unleashed a rocket punch on the Dementors.

Diana A used the exceed spear to deal with Dementors.

Duke Fleed unleashed the shoulder boomerang on the Dementors.

Lowe let loose on the Dementors with the Red Astray's beam rifle. He considered Dementors to be something not to be kept alive as it seemed pain and suffering were the only reason they existed.

Mari grinned as she, Asuka, and Kaworu used gatling guns on Dementors.

To the shock of all of them besides Gilliam Evangelion 01 dropped out of the sky and crushed various Dementors with its AT Field. And then opened fire with the Desert Eagle style handgun of the Evangelions.

"Definitely work it," Gilliam muttered.

A skyscraper sized giant robot then landed.

"If you don't fear the power of the Sun,bring it on!" Banjo Haran called out before unleashing a massive energy blast from the head of Daitarn 3.

"Disgusting," Yuu remarked as he could feel how disgusted Yuu Brain was at these "Dementors".

"Hime Brain doesn't like them either," Hime stated as she and Yuu unleashed a combined blast on the Dementors.

The few remaining Dementors then ran into worst thing they could run into as Coop yelled before slamming his head into a massive button.

Megas went Super Destructor Mode on the Dementors.

Harry was sure there weren't any Dementors left around Hogwarts. He also grinned widely as his friends came through for him. It felt great to not have to fix utterly everything on his own for once.

"What….what are those?!" Draco gasped.

"They are Londo Bell," Harry commented with a grin. "My teammates to be exact. They got my back in a fight."

For once Draco was silent and looked scared out of his wits.

He wasn't the only one as students and teachers stared at the devastated grounds and bits and pieces of Dementors that remained.

It was then a glowing white figure appeared in the air and the illusion of Hogwarts being a ruin faded away for the Londo Bell pilots.

Hogwarts then started to change due to Eldoran's power. They were sure even more things they didn't see where changing to turn the school into either a giant robot to store various giant robots.

"Oh boy…" Ryoma muttered. "Wonder what it'll be this time."

What Eldoran dealt with ran the gambit from evil robot empire to demons on the loose. The only thing shared in common by them was that they were a dire threat to the Earth.

Harry laughed as this meant that he wasn't spending until Yule break outside his Rezel. And the Hogwarts students were going to learn what his summer had been like. Perhaps being his shoes for once would change them for the better.

The Guardian spirit of the Earth looked at Dumbledore for a moment. He seemed to be judging the Leader of the Light. It was hard to tell given Eldoran didn't really have a face. Eldoran then raised his hand.

"Remember," Eldoran stated. "And don't forget as that is why these children and Londo Bell have been chosen to save the world."

The effect on Dumbledore was instantaneous as a look of utter terror settled on his face. Whatever Eldoran had shown him was dire and disturbing.

"Another guardian of this planet soon shall soon be born," Eldoran then called out. "A true hero."

Eldoran then vanished.

Harry wondered if any of the professors had any idea that Hogwarts now was part of Londo Bell. All previous Eldoran pilots had been part of it, and the school or classrooms used as part of Londo Bell as well.

He then realized Uncle Moony was probably the only one who have any idea.

The professors were completely dumbfounded by all that had happened. Nothing like this had taken place at Hogwarts in all its history.

"Potter detention for…" Snape started before Remus stepped in.

"Just shut up," Remus snapped. "Seriously being around you bitching about Harry has gotten old fast. Were James and the rest of us arseholes to you? Yes we were. However Harry is not James and I guess everyone believes what comes out of Dumbledore's mouth and won't tell you to grow the bloody hell up!"

Snape looked like he'd been struck. He then glared at Remus.

Remus felt good for finally getting off his chest what had been annoying him all summer long.

Plus Dumbledore looked too shocked by what Eldoran had shown him to get involved. If anything he looked like he wasn't going to be getting involved with school affairs until he took in what he'd experienced.

"So Professor Lupin you think the House elves already set up some tables for Londo Bell to eat at?" Harry inquired.

"Why would they stay?" Professor McGonagall managed to ask.

"Well given Hogwarts has been altered to turn into a giant robot or hold a great deal of them by Eldoran that makes Hogwarts a part of Londo Bell," Remus explained. "It has happened before."

Harry was quite amused to see his head of house look completely out of it. It felt good to be the one who knew what was going on and the 'adults' left in the dust. And maybe for once Hogwarts would not have something try to kill him in it. Something he wondered why that had been too much to ask for before.

Harry turned towards Hagrid and had to admit Hagrid looking completely and utterly pleased the Dementors were gone said so much as he loved giant spiders, giant dogs, and dragons.

"Huh wonder where Fluffy is," Harry muttered as he doubted Hagrid got rid of the cerberus. Also hoping the dog won't try fighting Ryoma.

Most of the student body then wondered if Harry had gone crazy as he started having a one sided conversation.

"Ok I'll tell them," Harry said to end the call.

He then gave nearly everyone an annoyed look. "What you haven't seen someone take a floo call more or less before?"

Harry then walked over to Professor McGonagall. "The admiral will be by soon and discuss matters with you and the rest of the staff."

Remus chuckled as was there no way this year was going to be boring. And he was sure Harry was going to have some very interesting friends.

V-V-V

The Grey Lady ,or Helena Ravenclaw as was her real name, had to admit that the sorting feast was the most fun she'd had in ages.

It wasn't everyday that the chosen of a protector spirit of the world showed up. And what a completely unique bunch they were at that.

So many were Ravenclaws or Gryffindors to the core. And there was the one called Hayato Jin who easily could be a Ravenclaw or a Slytherin that was of the type her mother or Salazar would watch extremely closely.

And there were those that Helga would have loved to be part of her house. They were the quieter ones and likely would be more reliable than the brash louts that pretended to be brave in Gryffindor.

There also were the signs that one of the Gryffindors was now like a few people she had met. They seemed to know when danger was to strike them and they could even see the future to some degree or another.

And the fact those chosen had removed a great deal of Dementors from the world also was a great thing.

Helena was half tempted to find scare the hell out of whoever thought that was a good idea. As estranged as she was from her mother she knew that she won't put with something that insane.

That Dumbledore hadn't used any of his political power and the fact he could get an army of concerned people over their relatives being so close to so many Dementors said so much. And none of it was good or pleasant.

No wonder none of the chosen respected him. Nor did the boy who used Godric's sword respect him anymore. A respect that Helena was sure that Dumbledore would never truly regain.

Helena found this all very amusing and was sure the entertainment was not going to stop any time soon.

If anything she expected it to increase.

Though she wondered what that white haired boy was and why that bubbly girl was. Both were so scary.

She had no idea how far more frightening the answers would be.

V-V-V

Captain Bright Noa had seen a lot of insane things in his time. But a magical boarding school was high on that list.

Of course there was the fact it seemed when it came to Harry Potter the place was run by fools unable to actually do anything that made him dread this. He'd rather avoid anywhere that altering his memories was considered standard if he didn't have a charm from Riksent that negated that factor.

Admiral Misumaru also had charm to deal with mind altering magic.

"Is it true?" Pomona Sprout inquired. "The whole Hogwarts being a part of.."

"Yes," Bright replied. "You have to understand many use Londo Bell like a it is a box to hold all the strange and odd things in the Terran League. Eldoran's gifts definitely are included in that."

"So you think you can…" Snape said when he found himself in the clutches of Ryoma Nagare.

"Yes," Ryoma stated. "We do. Now you care to get some parts removed?"

"Oh Ryoma Nagare has our complete trust," Admiral Misumaru commented. "I believe that's the statement to let people run wild in Hogwarts."

"I blame you Albus," Minerva groused as they used his own behavior against them all.

Dumbledore was still dealing with what he had seen. The horror, the devastation and all the death.

"We are certain whatever Eldoran showed Professor ,or whatever title he to be called, Dumbledore is coming back in some way," Captain Noa stated. "And we will be the first line of defense against it."

"No…" Dumbledore spoke up. "The children can not be able to…:

"We don't take the word of a man who literally dared children to go see a cerebus," Admiral Misumaru growled. "And clearly have no understand of children as if I told my daughter something like that I'd find her and her friend Akito there the next day."

"And with a lock that could be removed by a spell you teach the children their first year," Bright commented. "Oh and leaving the mirror that has driven men mad out where students could find it as well."

"What?" Remus said dangerously. "And let me guess Harry found it."

"If he was aware of you there would be a version of you along with his parents as the image in that mirror," Captain Noa noted.

Three heads of house literally were glaring at Dumbledore.

"Now did any of you actually do anything to deal with Volunteer Ensign Potter's being thought the Heir to Slytherin?" Admiral Misumaru inquired. "If this was to give him character or teach him something we will let Ryoma teach you why no one wishes to fight him in hand to hand combat."

Ryoma gave them the insane Getter smile.

"Or is this all part the Hogwarts experience?" Bright said with disgust. "Or that no one is working as effective oversight for this school anymore."

Snape said nothing as he knew Ryoma Nagare would kill him.

"Also if Ravenclaw has a rule people will take charge and can do what they want to those they bully then we'll let Hayato Jin show them how it is done," Bright commented as he'd never want his children going to a place like Hogwarts.

Filius Flitwick gave them a look that made it clear he didn't approve of that happening to his students. And also that he was a dueling champion.

"I believe I will have to make it clear to my students such activities are not approved of," the head of Ravenclaw stated. "And perhaps Mr. Jin would like to help me with that."

"Filius that's…" Dumbledore stated.

"A good wake up call for them?" Professor Flitwick interrupted. "It isn't like you complain when they have to deal with Severus being rude and Mr. Jin is at least honest in who and what he is."

"Good," Admiral Misumaru stated. "As we frankly had Volunteer Ensign Potter, Ms. Lovegood, and the person who signed Harry's permission slips as the the sole sources of information on Hogwarts."

"But…."Minerva gasped trying to figure out who could have signed those for him and gone to Hogwarts.

"And here I thought they'd have checked the permission slips weeks before the start of the school year," Bright mused.

Remus shrugged at that. "I've been busy having to deal with how to cram years of DADA into one year."

Bright actually smiled at Remus. "And don't ever think we are lumping you in on the problems Hogwarts has."

"Though you really aren't going to like what we have to tell you next," Admiral Misumaru sighed. "There is an illegal animagus that has been mutated by Getter rays in Hogwarts."

"Black," Remus growled.

"Not Black...Pettigrew," Captain Noa informed him.

Ryoma snorted at the stunned silence. "Please. Sirius Black has been trying to help Harry and was scared I'd kill him if he turned back from his dog form on the MacBeth."

"Which I'm sure you could do," Remus commented as he tried to sort this out.

Ryoma nodded.

"Now are you going to do what is right instead of what is easy Chief Warlock or is that merely something you say to sound wise," Admiral Misumaru commented.

Professor McGonagall looked extremely offended at the utter disrespect they gave Albus even if she was annoyed with him at the moment.

"Yes but Cornelius will…." Dumbledore started.

"Why the hell does anyone listen to you?" Ryoma rudely cut off Dumbledore. "Get your butt out of that ivory tower and actually use that political capital for something good."

"Mr. Nagare that…" Minerva started before Ryoma glared at her.

"Well this look into politics is quite interesting," Admiral Misumaru said in a stage whisper to Bright.

"How Mad Eye could put up with this and not lose his lunch I got no idea," Ryoma commented.

Dumbledore nearly shivered imaging Alisator meeting Londo Bell. He also wondered who Londo Bell's third source was. He was so out of it due to what Eldoran showed him he was unable to figure out they'd just told him.

"Also exactly how often does Madame Bones ask about the things her niece hears or sees in Hogwarts?" Captain Noa queried. "Because I am sure she would love to hear this."

The silence made it clear exactly how much anyone at Hogwarts talked to the DMLE. And how much of a fiefdom Hogwarts really was for Dumbledore.

Ryoma laughed at that.

"Lord of the Light huh?" he remarked.

Minerva was glad Ryoma Nagare had never gone to Hogwarts as the house point system would be like the Dementors outside the school in a week. Possibly a day if Hayato Jin, Ken Kaido, and Ryo Magami were there as well.

"It looks like we are going to have to raise the education standards," Admiral Misumaru chuckled. "And figure out what is in place due to differences in culture and what is just old trash that hadn't been cleaned out before."

"Definitely teaching the kids how to write an essay," Bright agreed.

"You get that done you will have my thanks," Remus said sounding like he dreaded having to deal with some very bad essays.

"What makes you think these are choices for you to make?" Professor McGonagall snapped.

"We did cover Hogwarts was put under my command right?" Admiral Misumaru asked.

"The Ministry will not agree with that," Snape commented.

"Same group of people that had a soul sucking monster attack the person they wanted to protect," Ryoma noted.

"What?!" Minerva roared.

"I saw it myself," Remus admitted. "It was on the train and won't leave. Well before Harry shot the thing twice with a photon gun."

"So yes Hogwarts is proving to have its usual attempts to attack Volunteer Ensign Potter," Admiral Misumaru said sharply. "A tread I intend to end."

"Hogwarts is no longer a hidden boarding school," Bright stated. "Exactly what it is we need to find out what Eldoran did to it."

The professors could all see that things were keeping on changing and that Londo Bell was not going to let things go back to business as usual.

V-V-V

Lucius Malfoy he had a massive problem. One that had been building since August 11th as he had been researching the force that the Boy-Who-Lived allied with.

It all frankly scared him worse than the Dark Lord in a bad mood.

Even worse was the fact that they clearly listened to Potter and had a very good reason to try orbital bombardment on Malfoy Manor.

It also had lead Lucius finding out how magic wasn't exactly a big secret anymore. Not when magically powered mecha was around, demons have public fights, and still in stasis a kingdom of magic using aliens had battled the first man to use a giant robot.

And the whole Hara Hara world thing was just Quibbler level insane.

So the Statute of Secrecy was pretty much a joke now, and Potter had allied himself with a very powerful force.

And worse was the whispered Divine Crusaders and other groups which were even more extreme and willing to get their hands dirty.

Lucius felt like a very small fish in an ocean with sharks.

He needed to find a way to keep them from coming to his home. They might be muggles, but they had a power all their own and Lucius wanted to keep his body intact.

Deals would have to be made, and he had to never ever go near Potter or Londo Bell. Also to avoid Riksent as the seer ruler of the nation would have him put down.

'I do hope Draco does not anger them,' Lucius mentally groaned.

He had no idea events of a once possible future had put Draco in a bad position with Gilliam Yeager.

V-V-V

Chapter notes

Sayak Yumi is from Mazinger Z. She is the first lady of mecha and other than Mazinger Angels and Mazinger Angels Z doesn't really do much better than the joke character and his mech made of scrap metal.

Ryoma Nagare is from Getter Robo. He is a badass and not someone to mess with. Ever.

Hayato Jin is from Getter Robo. He is a sociopath and not someone to mess with if you want to live.

Coop is from Megas XLR. He is a force of chaos.

Musashi Tomoe is from Getter Robo. He is insanely brave instead of being completely insane.

Ken Kaido is from Mazinkaiser SKL. He likes using swords and bladed weapons.

Ryo Magami is from Mazinkaiser SKL. He goes with guns.

Masaki Andoh is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation. He easily gets lost and is the pilot of the Cybuster.

Tetsuya Tsurugi is from Great Mazinger. A very skilled but prideful pilot.

Koji Kabuto is from Mazinger Z. He is the mold the hot blooded pilot was made from.

Goat is from Megas XLR. Runs the junkyard Megas was found, and now has his own mech. One that actually doesn't rip itself apart using it.

Sailor Galaxia is from Megas XLR. She is an alien able to turn herself into a giant robot expy of Sailor Jupiter. And also Goat's girlfriend.

Mu la Flaga is from Gundam SEED. He works to make the impossible possible.

Sayla Mass is from Mobile Suit Gundam. Sister of Char, and a newtype. Not someone to mess with.

Amuro Ray is from Mobile Suit Gundam. The first pilot of a Gundam, and not someone to mess with.

Takaya Aiba aka D-Boy aka Tekkaman Blade is from Tekkaman Blade. He's a badass that has to deal with his alien controlled family and friends. So he's not exactly a very happy guy anymore.

Judua Ashta is from Gundam ZZ. A newtype, and not the most refined person.

Michiru Saotome is from Getter Robo. Not insane like Ryoma and Hayato are, but still a skilled pilot.

Koji Tetsuya is from Godannar. He's hard to kill and trying to become a better mecha pilot.

Excellen Browning is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation. She's flighty and sweet but has secrets even she doesn't know about.

Mio Sasuga is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation. She pilots Zamzeed, and can break the fourth wall.

Roll Kuran is from Dangaioh. A resistance fighter who got betrayed, resurrected and mindwiped to be used by the very forces he was fighting against. Needless to say he's had a strange and eventful life.

Kayra Su is from Char's Counterattack. She's already doing better in this fic as a minor character than in that movie.

Ryusei Date is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation. He is a mecha fanboy living the dream, and finding reality is different from fiction.

Graham Aker is from Gundam 00. He's a fan of all things Japan, and damn skilled to keep up in the old mech he uses. Also able to make it transform between modes in a fight which is something they really were not made to do.

Devilman is from Devilman. A man who gained the powers of a devil named a Amon and a whole lot of troubles.

Kyosuke Nanbu is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation. A very tactium man and willing to take the longshot bets.

Canard Pars is from Gundam SEED X Astray. He is a very bitter and angry man. Also a "failed" Ultimate Coordinator but no one knows exactly what makes him different from the supposed success of that project.

Sanger Zonvolt is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation. He is the Sword that Pierces Evil and he is bad ass.

Irmgult "Irm" Kazahara is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation. He's a ladies man and doesn't go after women crying on the inside or outside. Needless to say no one at NERV or Orphan really makes the cut.

Kusuha Mizuha is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation. She is a polite and calm person...who makes health drinks that scare everyone. Even androids can't drink them without going down.

Ratsel Feinschmecker aka Elzam von Branstein is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation. A skilled mech pilot and also an incredible chef. He's using the Ratsel thing so he can be a bit looser and more free with his emotions.

Arado Balanga is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation. Not the sharpest knife in the drawer, but damn lucky and drives Seolla crazy.

Brooklyn "Bullet" Luckfield is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation. He is learning how to use a sword and has some odd sayings.

Seolla Schweitzer is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation. She likes to use long range weapons and Arado annoys the crap out of her at times.

Kai Kitamura is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation. He is an experienced soldier with a wife and daughter. He can make the Gespenst do things a premium mech can do.

Gilliam Yeager is Super Robot Wars Original Generation. He is a man of mystery.

Russel Bagman is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation. He is part of Octosquad under Katrina Trasker. No one is sure how sane or insane he actually is.

Katrina Tarask is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation. She is either excited angry or enraged angry.

Kamile Bidan is from Zeta Gundam. Very determined to prove he's a man and that Kamile's a man's name.

Honey Kisaragi is from Cutey Honey. Though this is the Mazinger Angels version that is a human and not an android. Still a badass though.

Duke Fleed is from Grendizer. He is able to hold his own in a speech off with Captain Picard and has one incredibly powerful mech.

Lowe Gruele is from Gundam Astray. He loves to customize mechs.

Mari Illustrious Makinami is from Neon Genesis Evangelion. She appears to be sweet on the outside, but that is just a candy shell to hide she's as bloodthirsty as Ryoma Nagare.

Asuka Langley Sohryu is from Neon Genesis Evangelion. She has a lot of pride, and a lot of issues. Somehow has avoided the Getter team smashing her face in.

Kaworu Nagisa is from Neon Genesis Evangelion. He is the most sane of the pilots and also is one of the Angels. Says so much about the recruiting process of Evangelion pilots.

Banjo Haran is from Daitarn 3. Think James Bond mixed with Batman and having a skyscraper sized giant robot.

Hime Utsumiya is from Brain Powerd. One of the kindest and nicest people to walk the Earth. Has to take care of her younger siblings after they lost their parents.

Yuu Isami is from Brain Powerd. A former Reclaimer and has the least mental issues among the Grand Cher pilots. He pulled a gun on his parents at his birthday.

Captain Bright Noa is from the Mobile Suit Gundam. He's captained a lot of ships and seen a lot of insane stuff.

Admiral Misumaru is from Martian Successor Nadesico. A bit flighty, but a very moral man. Also only member of the brass able to command Londo Bell and not get a splitting headache.


	21. Chapter 21

Harry had to admit one thing. And that was that Eldoran did great work. The massive mecha bay was perfect. It had everything they would need to fix a very wide variety of giant robots.

Luna of course kept her weird glasses on. Light reflected off the orange shades as she walked through the mech bay.

"So Eldoran been covered in the Quibbler?" Harry inquired.

"Some small pieces as he doesn't stick around much," Luna admitted.

"Yeah he's very busy," Harry commented.

Hermione stared at the room and wondered if muggle studies teacher would even have the slightest idea what this all was. Other than that possibly Londo Bell was here to stay at Hogwarts, and nothing would be the same again.

Which actually made Hermione happy as think of only one professor that actually helped Harry and boy was it weird for it to be Professor Snape of all people. Hermione was sure she won't be throwing spells at Londo Bell when they helped Harry out.

At least she hoped she won't.

While Percy Weasley was wondering if his view of the world even mattered anymore. The Headboy was not sure what to make of any of this. Plus his youngest brother had been changed since Ginny's birthday.

Ron made Charlie look slow when it came to reflexes now. He also was able to avoid the twins pranks with far more ease as well.

Ron also had been reading those guides to muggle technology Harry had made, and been trying to figure out what that charm he'd gotten was.

It was all confusing, insane, and what he'd heard from Penny that Harry's allies were helping enforce the rules.

Or just try to scare everyone Hayato Jin had given a speech to the Ravenclaws on bullying. As in to stop or he might show them what he could.

Percy did not look forward to seeing what Londo Bell would do if Harry was hurt. He was sure even Harry's more laidback friends would bring the pain.

Canard Pars was definitely not "laidback" and wondered if Harry had even more luck than Kyosuke to survive this dump. Plus have to be the only person actually resolving the problems as the teachers sure weren't worth crap.

Most would be surprised that Canard considered Harry a friend. Harry hadn't given him any grief over being a "failed" Ultimate Coordinator or for being a coordinator.

"Not sure how you can put up with these people," Canard remarked. "Seriously Harry if it isn't the students it is the teachers being the problem."

Percy knew enough about Canard to know this was him being generous. He could be a lot more angry and blunt if he wanted to be.

He didn't wish to see that first hand. Nor he wish to see Hayato Jin or Ryoma Nagare enraged.

After all Percy wanted to live.

V-V-V

Fudge was freaked out, shocked and utterly frightened by what he'd learned. The words of the Boy-Who-Lived came to mind and had come to pass.

Sending more Dementors was not an option as they'd likely be all annihilated. Having cut the DMLE budget looked like a bad idea now, and who knew what the Department of Mysteries would do if asked.

Cornelius was happy when Lucius came into his office.

"Lucius everything has gone mad!" the Minister gasped.

"I know," Lucius sighed as he sat down. "And we both know the best option we have is to negotiate with this Londo Bell."

Fudge looked very downcast that his good friend/ally didn't have any ideas to fight them he hadn't thought of.

What was the world coming to when muggles could demolish wizards and witches?

"But who would we send?" Fudge inquired as this was one weird issue.

"There is an Auror that I am loath to admit is the niece of my wife," Lucius sighed. "Given her...upbringing she should at least be able to tell which ones are in charge and which ones would annihilate our representative."

It said so much to Lucius when the daughter of the thrown out of Black Andromeda was the best option. But it was this or use Arthur Weasley and Lucius would rather drink poison than do that.

There also was the fact that Auror Tonks had also served as Dumbledore's agent over the summer that made it amusing for her to do the ministry's ambassadorial work.

And given she was a familiar face to at least one of them the more brutal Londo Bell members won't cave her skull in.

Lucius tried to once more not have terrifying visions of Bellatrix working with Hayato Jin and Ryoma Nagare. So he instead focused on thinking about Dumbledore and the position he had to be in.

V-V-V

Dumbledore wondered how he got into this position of being treated as a muggle school teacher. He knew Londo Bell was a very unique group, but he didn't expect them to be so demanding of him.

'Then again I didn't expect a member of a respected French family to command them at some point,' Dumbledore mused as the Delacour name came up in his looking into who this Eldoran was.

Once more Dumbledore had to admit the universe was way weirder than he imagined. It also made him wonder what was being done to teach magicals that had settled on other worlds or even closer to home on the Moon and the Space Colonies.

It really didn't help his nerves that the ICW was very vague on what was being done on the Moon, Mars, and Space Colonies.

Nor was the fact that the Weasley family was being much more coldly polite towards him. It was to the point it wasn't until Ronald had come to Hogwarts he became aware the lad had newtype like abilities.

And then there was everything around Harry.

Dumbledore then chuckled at the thought of anyone believing Harry had turned dark. If anything the boy was a lot more focused and like Alastor. Those sort of changes were not an issue to Dumbledore even if it was a heavier hand that he would use.

Differences like that were not an issue. After all he and Alastor were friends and their differences in approach had never gotten in the way. The issue was the horocrux in Harry's brow. A very persistent horocrux as it seemed to survive Fawkes tears and the venom in Harry's veins.

That Harry had to die to remove was not going to sit well with Londo Bell. Which was like saying the Elder Wand had some history.

Dumbledore feared what a piece of Voldemort in Harry would do. Especially learning how his main soul piece had been utterly defeated and considered merely Harry's arch nemesis. If it would kill Harry out of spite or use any number of Londo Bell's weapons to scorch the Earth before that was anyone's guess.

If Dumbledore was honest he'd have to admit that many of his actions with Harry were ones that would anger anyone that was sane and rational. The fact he made no attempt to help them on clearing Sirius's name and just gave an excuse made it clear he was to them useless.

Inwardly Dumbledore understood the need to have any school children or teens with mecha being made part of some organization as leaving on their own was a terrible idea. He just didn't like the fact his school had been made part of Londo Bell without any input from him at all.

Dumbledore nearly fell out of his chair when a part of his desk lifted up and showed a computer monitor.

Major Gilliam Yeager was on the screen. "Well Headmaster it seems that the Ministry head what happened and sent Auror Tonks to try to negotiate for them."

Dumbledore had to admit he could get used to taking calls from the comfort his chair as his knees were not made for floo calling anymore.

He also was pleased that Nymphadora had been picked to do this. Perhaps things could get to normal now.

V-V-V

Auror Tonks stared at the battered car that Coop and Lowe were studying with Professor Flitwick.

Coop knew his cars, but figured he'd need an expert on magic to figure what had been done to it.

"What in Merlin's name," Tonk muttered.

"Flying magical car," Remus commented with a shrug.

Tonks nearly jumped. "Don't sneak up on me."

"Sorry about that," Remus apologized. "Things have been completely insane this year."

"No kidding," Tonks remarked. "And I get to play ambassador."

"Well of Malfoy came here he'd be murdered instantly," Remus remarked. "And for what he got started last year...and possibly to fill in for Blue Cosmos on the vile terrorist for them to crush."

Tonks shivered as the Blue Cosmos scared her. Partly for what they were and if magic became even more known a group like it might show up trying to deal with magicals.

That was the last thing the world needed.

Though right now there were was a need to conciliate before thing went even more insane. She had no idea that was way too late.

Tonks felt like a misbehaving student as she made her way to the Headmaster's office and found things had been changed for getting in.

For one thing the grotesque often mistaken for a gargoyle was gone, and there was instead a room set up to a personal assistant or secretary meet with people and open a much more normal door to the Headmaster's office.

Tonks actually like that as it beat having to have a professor say the candy related password. And she felt Dumbledore could use a small army of personal assistants for the three full time jobs he had.

At the moment filling that task was Amuro Ray who was using the built in computers to look over the plans for making an even better Nu Gundam. Eldoran had done an incredible job upgrading Hogwarts from old castle to beyond state of the art.

Tonks had to admit she had a crush on the White Devil when she was younger.

"Ah yes Auror Tonks," Amuro stated. "We're expecting you. Though between you and me good luck getting Dumbledore to actually do anything."

"But he's Dumbledore," Tonks said surprised at that tone.

"Yes Lord of the Light and lord of sitting on his hands," Amuro sighed. "As he didn't want to do anything about the Dementors nor using his positions to get a trial set up for a man thrown into a prison with those Dementors."

"You mean Sirius Black would actually show up at this trial even if he was guilty?" Tonk gasped.

"Your aunt got a trial," Amuro noted. "That the supposed right hand man of Tom Riddle didn't get one is very odd."

Amuro sighed as Tonks stared at him. "Voldemort gets very chatty when he wants to. Or at least a piece of him did to Harry."

Amuro groaned when she shivered at the mention of that name. "Auror Tonks people don't shiver like that when the Red Comet is mentioned...and I believe he has a higher body count."

Tonks realized that actually was the case.

Amuro then snapped his fingers and the door to the headmaster's office opened.

"That's it?" Tonks asked. "It is set up like some people have to go through their video mail?"

"We're testing out the options," Amuro admitted.

"Right…" Tonks said and hurried into the office and was surprised the Sorting Hat wasn't driving around some small mech.

She noticed the various paintings weren't pretending to be asleep.

"Ah Auror Tonks it is good to see you again," Dumbledore said in good cheer.

"Thank you sir," Tonks said before sitting down in a chair in front of the Headmaster's massive desk. "Though you really aren't going to like that the Ministry is open to hearing whatever changes to Hogwart's classes that Londo Bell wants."

"They...are?" Dumbledore said surprised.

"I doubt they'll go with all of them, but it seems someone paying off Fudge did their homework on Londo Bell and know we can't win in a straight up fight," Tonks sighed.

Dumbledore didn't show it but was completely shocked Lucius would do such a thing.

"At the moment the sole demand seems to be that they are in charge of the school and I don't believe the Ministry would allow that," Dumbledore noted.

"Oh and the fact they want Sirius Black to get a trial," the Sorting Hat commented. "Can't forget that Chief Warlock."

Tonks blinked and wasn't sure what to make of the Lord of the Light not want to make sure everyone got their trial like they were supposed to.

Dumbledore was equally shocked the Sorting Hat was doing this.

"But I was to inform them that Cornelius would…" Dumbledore started before the Sorting Hat cut him off.

"Shut up!" the Sorting Hat yelled in a good imitation of Sanger Zonvolt. "You and I both know you have enough political influence and knowledge of various loopholes to get someone a trial. Unless you consider him important or that making waves would make fighting Voldemort harder….or maybe it is the fact that a Black wouldn't let you or everyone else here run roughshod over their godson!"

Dumbledore wondered what had gotten into the Sorting Hat.

"I have wanted to see the houses of this school reunite for a very long time," the Sorting Hat commented. "And it seems that all you do is talk and won't actually do the work. Londo Bell will unite the schools and probably scare them witless too."

Tonks jaw opened and closed several times as the Sorting Hat threw its support behind Londo Bell.

"And then there is the fact they are the Chosen of a Guardian Spirit of the Earth to save the planet," the Sorting Hat added. "Given the shite teaching of Binns no one here knows what that means, and how important a duty that is."

Dumbledore shivered and couldn't stop remembering the chaos, disorder, and monsters bursting out of people like they were overripe fruit. A time that hadn't happened, and yet he knew in his heart had taken place.

And the worse part was Tom had utterly nothing to do with it. In fact it was decades before he had been born.

"Even with all I know I doubt they will be enough," Dumbledore admitted.

The Sorting Hat laughed. "Oh they make the impossible possible Albus. And what you really mean is that you can't stop it and if Albus Dumbledore can't do it then it can't be done by anyone."

Dumbledore glared at the Sorting Hat as he didn't like the tone it was taking.

The Sorting Hat didn't care in the slightest as one man's ego was not important. Fair more important things had to be dealt with.

Tonks was completely floored by all this. She had no idea those Eldoran had given mecha were important like this.

"Don't worry Nymphadora," the Sorting Hat stated purposely using her hated first name. "Eldoran was able to tell me things even Londo Bell were unaware of."

"I…" Tonk said and then growled at the hat.

"Also very interesting Lucius to have the brains to avoid angering Londo Bell," the Sorting Hat snorted. "Who knew he'd actually learn to be a Slytherin?"

Tonks blinked at that.

"Trust me on this," the Sorting Hat commented. "What Eldoran has planned and the amount of trouble Londo Bell ends up will be the most fun I've had in a long time."

Both human inhabitants of the room realized that there was more to the Sorting Hat than they imagined, and that normality just took a stoner sunshine to the face.

V-V-V

Harry nearly groaned as he saw that Draco hadn't learned anything and it seemed wanted to kept on being an annoying git. He felt so much better realizing that Draco didn't see Ryoma Nagare.

"You really have done it Potty turning Hogwarts into a pig pen for….ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Draco said as Ryoma had a steel grip on his wand arm.

"Detention…."Snape yelled before literally getting hit with his godson.

Canard rolled his eyes. "Really this is what is let go on at this school?"

Asuka agreed as she'd gotten to see this. "This isn't a school. This is a playpen."

"Like some stupid muggle would know what a fine school is," Draco growled.

"I graduated college you inbred little," Asuka growled before swearing in her native tongue.

Canard helped by putting his boot to Draco's throat with a very angry and disturbed expression. "And you won't understand what I am. Hell even scientists can't figure it out."

"Get your foot off my godson," Snape growled.

That admission had Harry seeing red and people could feel the magic rolling off Harry as Canard got out of the way. He was not going to get in Harry's way.

The pair of magic users found themselves hanging in the air. Oddly Snape was glad he wasn't doing so upside down. Snape then got spit right in the face by Harry.

"I have had enough of you," Harry growled. "You bitch and moan about me when I'm sure your godson is far more like my dead father I am. You know the father I NEVER GOT TO KNOW BERK!"

'Mr. Potter you can not," Professor McGonagall yelled when Ryoma glared at her.

"You professors sure are good at being late," Ryoma commented.

"No kidding," Asuka remarked. "I doubt she'd even ask what we'd seen, or what the professor that has been a complete arschloch to Harry from day one had done this time."

"I do not need to be told how to do my job," Professor McGonagall snapped.

"And did you know the boy that annoys Harry the most is the godson of his head of house?" Ryoma asked sharply. "Actually makes me wonder if you found that out after the kid got sent into the Forbidden Forest to help deal with something killing unicorns."

Harry looked forward to seeing if he'd learn who thought that was a good idea or the head of his house would try to blow off the question. He also noted Professor McGonagall didn't like being questioned.

"That is not relevant to Mr. Potter and what he has done," the head of Gryffindor coldly stated.

"Given this all started due to the blonde brat talking smack about us," Canard commented. "To which Professor Snape here did nothing as he doesn't care what slurs his godson says."

"And then Harry found out the brat is the godson of a man that has belittled him, been a jerk to him, and weirdly the only Professor save his life once," Ryoma noted. "Supposedly something about life debts but that's all vague crap."

Professor McGonagall rubbed her forehead and inwardly cursed her coworker for this mess. And Albus as well for letting this fester as long as it had. Now she had to clean this up before Harry lost any respect or the staff and she didn't want to see what he'd cause all the other students to do.

"Mr. Potter can please let them down?" the Transfiguration teacher asked nicely.

Snape and Draco dropped with a loud thud. Canard looked ready to make it clear why the pair should stay quiet.

"Have you ever looked at Professor Snape takes points off for?" Harry asked in a disturbing calm voice. "And never has done anything about his godson being an arse to everyone. Not even in it isn't Slytherin to annoy everyone that might one day be useful."

"They really must embarrass their house," Ryoma noted. "Those that actually have cunning given those two sure lack it."

"Mister Malfoy did you honestly think insulting these people was a good idea?" the Deputy Headmistress asked in a subzero tone. "And don't expect Professor Snape to get you out of trouble this time."

"One of those savages grabbed my arm!" Draco whined and acted like it was broken.

"Kid if I broke your arm you'd know," Ryoma commented. "And I'll make it happen if you don't stop pretending."

Which made Draco stop dead in his tracks on that.

"Mr. Nagare I do not need your unique brand of assistance to know when a child is pretending to have an injury," Professor McGonagall noted. "Especially when I know if you wished to break his arm you would have done so."

She then sighed. "And Mister Potter….Harry...I am sorry that we as the staff have let you down. I told Albus the Dursleys were the worst sort of muggles."

"He spit in my face!" Snape yelled.

Minerva gave her coworker a sharp glare. "You know what? I am tired of you acting like a child younger than those that go to Hogwarts. Taking points off for breathing too loud and the like. You have made a joke of the house points system, and I know Slughorn never acted like you did."

Snape looked like he'd been slapped.

"I will handle Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter's detentions," Professor McGonagall informed Snape. "And not allow you to use the house point system as your toy anymore. I for one don't want Londo Bell to think their Major Kitamura should be put in charge for their to be some sort of order."

"And once more Potter gets his…."Snape said before having Ryoma's hand around his throat.

"This is Harry's withdrawing for your class to get a private tutor," Ryoma commented. "I believe former Professor Slughorn would bend over backwards to so."

What scared Professor McGonagall is that this was Ryoma Nagare on his best behavior. He could have killed both magic users with ease and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"Mister Nagare the point has been made and I will take that withdrawal," Minerva sighed. "Something that should have been done a long time ago. And if Albus tries forcing them to work together I don't want him crippled."

Ryoma dropped Snape like a bad habit. He also kept a close eye on Snape as he moved back to avoid being hit with a spell.

Professor McGonagall sighed as Albus was going to be extremely annoying over this. Even more so if Harry still had that gun on him. Not that she cared given she knew Harry well enough he'd only use if he had no other options. Which happened far too often with him for anyone's liking.

Harry had some embers of hope that maybe with Londo Bell watching that the Hogwarts staff would shape up and not screw up around him again.

V-V-V

Ron Weasley had no idea what had happened to Harry as he was busy in a Burning PT simulator that was now in Hogwarts.

"I don't think he could handle piloting a Getter Jet even with his enhancements," Hayato Jin remarked as he watched how Ron was doing.

"That's not exactly a bad thing," Kai Kitamura noted.

"Just figured I'd get that out there," Hayato said with a shrug.

"We have any idea how he has the abilities of a newtype and he is not from space?" Sanger inquired. "Also how newtypes don't sense him at all in the same way they do other newtypes."

"I believe we are exploring an entirely new sort of enhancement," Hayato mused. "To go with newtypes, coordinators, psycho drivers, and the Whispered."

"And need to actually name what he has," Kai stated.

"This is something we have never seen before," Sanger commented.

"Looks like we haven't seen everything yet," Ratsel said with a chuckle.

That amused them.

While Gilliam watched Ron closely and inwardly hoped this teen won't act like a child and burn bridges or run off when his friends needed his help. While in the novels and books Ron's actions didn't have consequences Gilliam intended for their to be dire ones.

Hayato, Ryoma, Ken, and Ryo would see to that. How brutally depended on what Ron did.

Ron felt cold sweat go down his back and an urge to never anger Gilliam Yeager.

He then dodged an attack from the Vayeate. The energy blast hit the Buch Concern Building in the simulated Tokyo-3.

Ron quickly moved his Gespenst to avoid a shot from the Mercurius.

'Surprised I've managed to do this good as those things were piloted by elite pilots,' Ron thought to himself.

The weird thing was Harry only vaguely knew one of the two pilots, and never met the other one. Ron had thought Harry knew all the other irregular mecha pilots.

Ron then sidestepped and the Vayeate's cannon struck the flying shield disks of the Mercurius. He then unleashed the split missiles on the Vayeate.

He had no idea how he was going to handle defense of the Mercurius but figured dealing the Vayeate would be easier.

Ron then barely avoided being blasted and gasped as the Zeta Gundam joined the simulated fight. With the actual pilot of it in another of the simulators.

"Let's see how well your abilities do compared to a newtype," Kamile said with a grin.

The Vayeate tried to jump the Zeta,but got cut in half with a beam saber for its troubles.

Ron wasn't sure how he was supposed to even come close to facing the Zeta, but gathered his courage and in an instant knew where to fire the mega beam rifle.

Kamile's reflexes proved to as good if not better and the shot did a lot less damage than Ron intended.

Ron then tried to dodge having the head of his Gespenst being blown off by Kamile. He didn't quite pull it off and the monitors went dark.

He then heard the sound of a beam saber hitting metal and the simulation was over.

It took Ron several moments for it sink in that it was over. And also that the Zeta and its creator/pilot were really good.

Plus the fact the Gespenst was not designed to fight Gundams.

So he was glad the fight wasn't even shorter.

V-V-V

The office of the Chief Warlock could be thought of as unimportant to Dumbledore given how often he used his Headmaster's office for all his paperwork and such, but it had some perks that Dumbledore liked.

Such as a private floo to make getting between Hogwarts and the Ministry extremely easy. Something that made his wanting to fly between them last year look completely and utterly insane.

As Dumbledore used his wand to remove soot couldn't believe how many people were dismissive of him. It had been many decades since he got that kind of reaction from people. Especially people that weren't his political enemies.

"Oh Merlin...I can't believe I am going to Fudge," Dumbledore muttered as this school year already was insane.

At this point he was so rattled he didn't really care that Nymphadora heard him say that as she came out of the floo.

Dumbledore made his way with ease through the Ministry. He had been around so long he likely could do so blindfolded. Especially to the Minister's office as he had done it so many times.

Dumbledore was shocked when he was just let in and the secretary expecting him to turn up.

Once in the office Dumbledore was surprised to see the Terran League president Brian Midcrid, the UK Prime Minister James May, a teen girl, a pair of teens that looked far more dangerous and deadly than their years, and a pair of aides for at least someone meeting with Cornelius and Lucius.

Albus noticed that Lucius was keeping his distance from the pair of young men. Also that Lucius seemed to have a more sour than usual expression.

"Ah good everyone's here," President Midcrid commented with a smile.

"What is this about?" Dumbledore tried saying in the most diplomatic tone he could do. Which given he was at his wits end was not as good as he usually could do.

"This is about the whole incident with Londo Bell," Relena Peacecraft stated. "First I must apologize for their rashness as their previous encounters with the entity known as Eldoran have made it clear to not waste time finding others to use his mecha."

"They took over Hogwarts," Dumbledore groused after taking a calming breath.

"They also only have the word of three people to have the staff at Hogwarts does things," Relena countered. "None of which were encouraging to the sort of decisive action this situation requires."

"And has lead me to wonder exactly what you are telling and what is true," President Midcrid noted looking at Fudge.

Fudge looked down as he realized this man was the highest muggle authority. Something that PM May had confirmed before Dumbledore came in.

"Plus we are extremely concerned how a terrorist leader that Londo Bell in their own words 'was just kind of annoying' nearly took over the Wizarding subculture of the United Kingdom," Relena remarked.

Lucius avoided twitching at that. Frankly that incident happening and the Shin Getter unit not being there scared him.

"Especially in a society where everyone is armed," Brian Midcrid mused. "Frankly I thought we'd have the opposite problem of everyone fighting."

Dumbledore then put his best foot forward.

"Cornelius why was I not informed that the the Terran League President was coming her?" he inquired.

"Well I was to meet you as Supreme Mugwump later today, but this solves that," President Midcrid stated. "We are having a massive problem with those not of magical background gaining employment in your subculture and not doing well in the mundane world given holes in their records."

They threw Fudge, Malfoy, and Dumbledore for a loop. Of all the things to be said they didn't expect to be a social issue.

"Also the currently wraith state terrorist Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort aka You-Know-Who has attempted multiple times to murder Volunteer Ensign Potter," Brian Midcrid added.

"He is dead," Fudge countered.

"We said he is in a wraith state," Relena said clearly. "Minister no one can describe that sort of state as living."

"And furthermore you didn't think to inform me that we had a problem of a terrorist trying to find ways to make a comeback?" Prime Minister James May sharply remarked as he put down a cup of tea. "Or the fact the man who escaped your hellhole of a prison had been thrown into it without a trial?"

"He is the right hand man of You-Know-Who and everyone knew that," Fudge nearly snapped.

"And that man at your side was the left hand man of Riddle and everyone knew he bought his way out of trouble," the Prime Minister said with a snort. "Unless he wishes to use a magical oath or the magical truth serum right here and now to prove me wrong."

The tension shot up like rocket at that.

"I don't have to do anything for you muggle," Lucius snarled and realized he just got on the hit list of the four aides.

"Perhaps we should wonder exactly how upstanding a man you are," Prime Minister James May mused.

"In any case," Relena spoke up. "We have a man innocent or guilty who is one of the highest in your society thrown away and forgotten because no cared to speak up for his rights. Do any of you have any idea how disgusting that makes you all look? Even his cousin that was Riddle's right hand woman had her day in court."

"But he lead You-Know-Who to the Potters and killed thirteen people," Fudge claimed.

"What part of innocent or guilty didn't matter did you not get?" Prime Minister May growled as he was very tired of dealing with Fudge. "What he did or didn't do isn't the issue!"

That got Fudge to be quiet.

"Back to Riddle," Brian commented. "It is a serious matter that your supposedly safe school had him teach for a year, and next year something belonging to him tried to kill everyone and use a girl to give himself a new physical body. Without a word to anyone on the threat."

Dumbledore had a feeling that pointing out his being fired for a brief period on the latter won't help his case.

Lucius inwardly wondered exactly how much they knew of his involvement. With the sinking feeling Potter told them everything.

"And this is why we frankly want Londo Bell to have Hogwarts," Prime Minister May stated. "Because frankly as insane as what they get into is at the end of the day they will protect people."

"Plus we have that Dementor attack Volunteer Ensign Potter," Midcrid said with disgust. "Minister Fudge did you even think how bad an idea sticking beings that eat souls and cause depression by being around children would be?"

Prime Minister May snorted. "He just needs to be seen doing something never mind if it doesn't fix anything and instead hurts people."

"And you," the PM added and pointed at Dumbledore. "Just sat on your arse and did nothing. Doing what is right over what is easy indeed."

Dumbledore had this feeling everyone that disagreed with him was going to say that last part.

Relena brought this all back on track. "Things have not been resolved in ways we wanted and there are festering social issues not resolved by Tom Riddle's lost of physical form."

"And you believe Londo Bell will solve them?" Tonks queried as she spoke for the first time that meeting.

"In that having an independent group watching will force teachers to explain their decisions and think them through before they make them," Relena admitted.

"We have some sources that believe even having the Triwizard Tournament at Hogwarts won't be enough to make the staff think about what their actions say," President Midcrid noted.

Something Gilliam Yeager knew to be a fact as he had read the Goblet of Fire.

Dumbledore was amazed they were aware of the talks for the Triwizard Tournament. He wasn't aware they were having that close a look at what was going on.

He then had this feeling if that Londo Bell would be providing very tight security for the games, and still would be around Hogwarts at the time.

Dumbledore and everyone else in that office had no idea a different kind of hell was growing under their very feet.

V-V-V

In the Department of Mysteries the Unspeakables all were excited with the strange new plants they had found at Azkaban. They wondered how they had gotten there, and experimented eagerly on them.

Wards managed to keep the rapidly growing plants to a single room that they took over.

They first checked if these were weird kinds of potatoes. Which they were not. If anything they were completely alien in nature.

The Radam plants waited for the right time to strike. Soon these fools would serve them. They merely had to be patient.

V-V-V

Minerva McGonagall wasn't sure what changes in Harry surprised her the most. There also had been a great deal of them, and she knew in her heart if she handled what happened in the halls the wrong way he'd lose any and all respect for the Hogwarts staff.

She also could tell that Harry respected his superior officers in Londo Bell. As odd as many of those were.

As she had Harry working on transfiguration she was able to see who signed Harry's permission slip to go to Hogsmeade.

It certainly threw out the idea of having Harry not go there when Sirius Black himself had signed them.

Given the response Londo Bell had to threats and their pushing for Sirius to get a trial meant that Sirius was innocent.

It hit her like a rocket punch that she had let down one of her lions completely and utterly. With her not that far off with yet another of her lions as well.

Things had to change and one of them was to make sure she kept a close eye on why points were given or taken.

Somehow she won't be surprised if Londo Bell or Eldoran removed Binns to help with the next change she wanted to make.

They still weren't sure what exactly Eldoran had done to Hogwarts.

Who knew if they ever would know.

Another change was that she didn't understand was that whatever issues radar and radio had at Hogwarts were now completely gone. Though she had no idea for Londo Bell the heavy magic seemed to be working like Minovsky Particles than anything on their equipment.

At least before Eldoran fixed that with his powers.

While Harry worked silently, the same could not be said for Draco as he utterly hated being punished merely for calling those dirty muggles what they actually were.

Draco did not realize how close he'd been to having his arms broken by Ryoma Nagare. Especially given the Getter pilot knew of skelegrow so they could fit what he broke easily enough.

Draco grumbled and fumed as he was going to write his father about all this!

Harry didn't even have to look at Draco to guess what he was thinking and intending to do. To be honest after his summer he frankly didn't even care about the taunts and such from the brat. He just tried scaring Malfoy on the Hogwarts Express to see if that'd make it so the brat would leave him alone for the school year.

'Yeah guess it was too much to expect that out of him,' Harry mentally sighed.

Of course he also had the bigger issue of being able to sleep knowing his parents betrayer was in the same dorm with him. Knowing that had happened for the last two years he had been doing so at Hogwarts.

The urge to shoot Peter with his photon gun or if he couldn't pull the trigger get someone in Londo Bell that could and would end Wormtail to handle it.

Yet he needed Scabbers alive for Sirius's trial. After that he'd be able to have Sirius and Remus as his family. A odd family but a much more real one than he ever had with the Dursleys.

Harry then had the odd thought of what he could send that trio of pilots as a thank you for making his life so much better.

A less odd thought that came to him was wondering if his parents or at least his paternal grandparents had magical paintings he could talk to. With Harry annoyed that of course no one would mention that to him as that would require people to realize Boy-Who-Lived meant Parents-Who-Are-Dead.

Harry didn't blame Sirius for not mentioning it as it seemed he had to start from scratch with everything relating to the Wizarding World subculture and been busy teaching him things he should have learned years ago.

It also amused Harry imagining those paintings finding his friends weirder and weirder going from Ron and Hermione to Arado, Seolla, Shinji, Canard, and Masato.

Harry made a mental note to find out exactly how much stuff the Potter family had as well as the Black family given he was Sirius's heir for all everything he won't give to Remus and the Tonks family.

'I just hope that whatever I get includes the family paintings as even if it was just one of Sirius's mother it'd be fun to go Shu on her and show her exactly what those without magic can do...or what paint remover is,' Harry mused.

Harry just hoped that he'd eventually learn all the things he should have learned way before going to Hogwarts as he was tired of feeling behind or not told things he should have been told.

V-V-V

The Frontier IV space colony still was recovering from the damage that the Radam and Tekkaman Dagger had caused. They hadn't been gentle in getting in and what they had done once they had gotten inside.

Seabook Arno was glad life was going back to normal when suddenly there was a loud snapping noise in an alley.

"Where are we?" he heard one teen ask.

"I think more like...what in Merlin's name!?" another teen gasped as he saw they weren't on Earth.

"Well I think the plan just went to shite," a female teen groused.

Seabook had this feeling he should run away from the trio.

In the alley Delphini wondered how badly the two idiots screw up and if she'd even be able to help her father take over the world.

What she nor Albus or Scorpius noticed was that the guts of their time turner were completely melted. They had no way of getting back to when and where they had come from.

V-V-V

Chapter notes

Hayato Jin is from Getter Robo. He is a psychopath and not someone to mess with.

Canard Pars is from Gundam SEED X Astray. He is a "Failed" Ultimate Coordinator and he has a Jupiter sized chip on his shoulder. Not someone to mess with.

Gilliam Yeager is from Super Robot Wars OG. He's an intelligence agent, and a man of mystery.

Amuro Ray is from Mobile Suit Gundam. He is the first Gundam pilot and not a man to mess with.

Ryoma Nagare is from Getter Robo. He is a psychopath and not someone to mess with.

Asuka Langley Sohryu is from Neon Genesis Evangelion. Very arrogant and messed up in the head. Not exactly that much different in the latter part from any Evangelion pilot.

Kai Kitamura is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation. He can make a mass produced unit fight like a Gundam.

Sanger Zonvolt is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation. He is the Sword that Pierces Evil! He is an awesome badass.

Ratsel Feinschmecker aka Elzam von Branstein is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation. A badass pilot, and currently going by Ratsel to not have to be as uptight as he used to be.

Relena Peacecraft is from Gundam Wing. She is dedicated to peace in a universe full of crazy people, maniacs, and killer robots.

Brian Midcrid is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation. A political figure that isn't a pain in the butt to the heroes, and becomes president.


	22. Chapter 22

The students at Hogwarts tried to get back to normal. Though teen dramas who was dating who or complaining about teachers or homework was hard when there still were Londo Bell around the grounds. Even more so given the strange stories surrounding them and the completely insane things they had fought and done. It was even more crazy than the tales of the Boy-Who-Lived.

Of course the mecha pilots and their units were far more welcome than Dementors. Not exactly that doing that was a hard task. Nearly anyone could be more welcome than those soul sucking beasts. It took a great deal of effort and brutality to make Dementors more pleasant to be around than you.

And yet the student body felt like this was the calm before a massive and violent storm. One they knew the Boy-Who-Lived was going to be at the center of with his insane allies. They seemed to prefer being in that position as well.

The question was if the school would survive it and what would come next year or the year after that for Harry Potter. Or would the castle be a smoking cinder?

The student body would be even more afraid if they knew everything about Harry's adventures and that even Harry was sure they were going to get even more insane and dangerous. They had no idea they were going to go along for the very wild ride.

In the Gryffindor common room Hermione wondered how her best friend kept getting into so much trouble. It was starting to drive her up the wall with how often it happened. She wondered if she'd still have her sanity if this kept up for the rest of her time at Hogwarts.

"Harry James Potter did you have to spit in the face of a professor?" she snapped.

"Yes," Harry replied after a moment. "After finding out that Snape is Malfoy's godfather which adds yet another layer of why that 'professor' didn't do anything to rein Malfoy in. Frankly I have had enough of that dragon dung."

"That's Professor Snape," Hermione corrected. Harry just sharply glared at her.

"I really don't care," Harry stated flattly. "Really after the Hogwarts Express making it clear I didn't want to deal with him I was perfectly willing to leave Malfoy alone. He wasn't able to do that nor was 'Professor' Snape able to be professional."

"You should be glad that Ryoma Nagare didn't kill them and do unspeaking things to their corpses," Dean Thomas commented as news of the incident and Ryoma Nagare's abilities had spread like wildfire among the students and staff.

The scary part was the student body even in their crazy rumors and retellings didn't quite top reality involving the pilot of Shin Getter One. Given Ryoma had with one punch shattered the skull of a dinosaur and that was just one incident it made it hard for fiction to top fact.

"And there is the fact they are allow to roam the castle," Hermione sighed. "One person calls them a muggle in a condescending tone or throws a curse at them and there will be blood. Lots and lots of blood."

"Same with Ken, or Ryo...or even Asuka," Harry admitted. "None of the will put up with that."

"No kidding," Neville muttered. He didn't know any of them that well and he could tell that.

"Of course maybe it'd teach them some cunning or sense," Harry mused. "I mean no one seems to have done anything about slurs and disgusting terms being thrown around in Hogwarts. Especially given the head of Slytherin being who it is."

Hermione found she really couldn't say anything about that as it was very true. And she hated that so much. Every year the 'adults' seemed to enjoy urinating on her world view by proving they had no wisdom or common sense to use whatever measure of power they had constructively.

Hermione was afraid one day she'd follow their example. And she could not see that ending well at some point. Something that fed into her fear as she could think of so many ways she, Ron and Harry could have gotten themselves killed in the first two years at Hogwarts.

Professor McGonagall saying she had enough of Professor Snape's actions was one she hoped actually went on, but even Hermione was seeing it would be actions not words that would prove if she was serious.

Deeds not words as an old movie Hermione vaguely recalled put it. Something that frankly made even Dumbledore look bad as he talked the talk but didn't walk the walk. Which again annoyed her as that attitude seemed to be part of why Harry got into so much trouble.

She liked far more seeing Harry read a book on wandlore. She was glad he found some non-school related subjects he wanted to learn about. She also wondered what class would even cover wands at Hogwarts as there hadn't been any mention of them in the first two years of schooling.

"You aren't turning into a male version of Hermione are you?" Dean joked.

"No I've just had the chance to get books on subjects I find interesting," Harry said with a bemused expression.

Everyone but Harry turned to Ron.

"What?" he asked surprised they were all looking at him. "Why would that bother me?"

That reaction kind of shocked people more than Ron having newtype abilities. Or at least newtype like abilities. Even though many students were trying to figure out terms like newtype, coordinator, psychodriver, getter radiation, faster than light drives, meganoid, and photonic energy. They even learned what dinosaurs and an O'Neill cylinder were.

"We thought you'd be jealous or angry he's doing something you don't want to do," Cormac McLaggen admitted.

Ron rolled his eyes. "If I got that big of a git then I'm sure even Harry would get tired of me fast."

Percy was extremely surprised to hear that out of his youngest brother. Then again said brother now had something that made him extremely unique. And also confusing people as Ron never had visited space let alone grew up there like most newtypes had.

Nor had Ron listened to that one guru that talked of meditation and such to become newtypes. So even that massive long shot wasn't an option. All they were left with was a huge mystery and the question of if there were others like Ron around.

'I just really hope I don't have to tell Mum about Ron piloting a mech,' Percy mused.

There was no way that would ever go over well. Even Ryoma Nagare won't be able to get away easily if he did that. And yet Percy had a feeling Ron would pilot a mech at some point and it would be very soon. From there would be things trying to kill his youngest brother.

Ginny looked at Harry and wasn't sure what to make of him. The tales she'd heard as a child of dragons, werewolves, powerful magic, and more didn't include things like fighting off alien invasions, or a floating island that would have destroyed the surface of the Earth if it crash landed.

Plus there was the fact he had been worried about her mental well being. Something Dumbledore reportedly brushed off, but Ginny was sure her mind healer was going to hex Dumbledore into oblivion as that definitely wasn't the case. Having to deal with being possessed for a nearly a year left a mark. A massive mark on the mind and Ginny was glad to be getting help on dealing with it.

Ginny thought with some amusement that Professor Dumbledore did not have healer of any kind as one of his many titles.

'Something Mum told him at Howler level noise too,' Ginny thought and nearly laughed.

Ginny was sure that Dumbledore was no longer the most trusted figure of the Weasley home. If anything it was Harry and that was because he wanted to help and never lorded over the family. It made her realize that what would make Harry the most happy is helping people out. Not always in a grand way or a grand quest, but he honestly cared about people in a way that Fudge or Lockhart or Dumbledore lacked.

'Plus he also seems to tell Mum about teens that she'd want to adopt or curse their parental figures,' Ginny mused.

Ginny also hoped that the DADA teacher this year didn't try attacking Harry. If Professor Lupin did he might end up like the last two.

It made her angry to realize from Harry's letters that he got nothing but a pat on the head and told to go back to the Dursleys after the experiences involving the end of the last two DADA teachers. One of which involved the man burning to ash in front of Harry.

'No wonder they didn't send me to a mind healer,' Ginny mused darkly. 'That'd require Dumbledore to actually think about the mental well being of Hogwarts students for once.'

It made Ginny very angry and to want to become a mind healer or social worker. Something to help people.

Ginny then blushed thinking about working as a husband and wife pair of those with Harry.

V-V-V

In his dark lair Gendo Ikari was getting more and more annoyed. The ODE Incident as it was being called had done a number on his plans. And it was something that he never saw coming as the Bartols were considered nothing more than a flash in the pan by him. Some new mech that would be part of a new line for the Terran League to use against all the madness that showed up.

But it seemed it was more than it appeared and not in ways he nor the Old Men liked.

The Second Child's transport for her Evangelion had be called off to help deal with the aftermath of the mess a man gone insane with grief and an army of AI controlled mechs. Which even Gendo thought was a bit much. Especially the part where the crazy professor wished to unite all of humanity into a digital hive mind.

The infuriating part of ODE Incident was that 6th Angel had yet to appear and he wasn't sure if it would take on. Frankly it was possible the information in the Dead Sea Scrolls might not apply anymore.

That annoyed Supreme Commander Ikari to no end. Everything was getting weirder and weirder and he was a man who had a tank full of half Angel clones in the bowels of the Geo Front. When that got mundane he knew the impure world was completely nuts.

Plus there was the fact where the Second and Third Child were at the moment. Magic was hard to dismiss when Devilman, Hara Hara World, and more existed. So a school for magic was very possible. The fact it had an extremely small teaching staff for even a normal boarding school made no sense at all. When children were bending reality and possibly AT Fields you wanted more teachers instead of less.

Frankly it made utterly no sense to Gendo.

What was was far worse in his mind on magic was that it gave Londo Bell another tool to use against him when the time came. Possibly turn him into a toad if they wanted to be unoriginal.

Gendo had no illusions that Londo Bell was going to let him end all life on Earth to be united with Yui.

Or that 3rd Impact would be enough to stop them as they'd tell it to leave them alone and fight to the bitter end.

'Of course it seems Volunteer Ensign Potter is unlike many in that subculture as they sound as easy to control as can be and into cliches of magic,' Gendo pondered. 'Fairly sure the school headmaster is not part of SEELE.'

It did morbidly amuse Ikari that the magical subculture was very much Brothers Grimm in tone and that magic hadn't made them better people. Also that such a society had to annoy Celestial Being to no end. If anything they'd be further from the sort of enlightenment Celestial Being wished to bring than the normal people.

Though it did leave what that 'guardian of the Earth' had done to that school and what sort of mecha he left those schoolchildren. They were likely to be extremely powerful and who knew if an AT field would even stand in its way.

Ikari wondered what it meant for Eldoran to not turn any schools in Tokyo-3 into mecha or bases for them.

And there was the fact that a new guardian of the Earth was to appear. Not that Gendo believe it could save the impure Earth.

Though Gendo Ikari would never imagine it was what it would turn out to be. It was just so completely out there for him. It would be Peter Cottontail meets superhero comics.

It would be something that would annoy Doctor Ritsuko Akagi to no end.

'I wonder if any of the Old Men have their fingers in that pie,' Gendo mused as it was something he'd need to find out.

It wasn't a good idea to be unaware of any tools the Old Men had, and even more so a massive one like magic.

The only question was how to find out. Kaji was out as he was not a magic user. The First Child is was worried what any interaction with her and magic would bring. Plus there was that wraith trying to get the same sort of immortality the First Child had.

'The worst part is I am not sure what would happen out of that,' Supreme Commander Ikari sighed as he pondered all the various x-factors.

When the wraith of an evil wizard became something he had to think about made Gendo Ikari wonder how Old Men weren't complete wrecks drooling in a corner.

V-V-V

It felt really weird to D-Boy to be showing what he could do in a classroom and yet here he was at a school of magic.

He tried hard to ignore the stab of guilt and pain that the thought his family would never believe this brought to him. As much as he tried to make it appear nothing bothered him he found it hard to do the same in his head.

Shoving those feelings aside, he pulled out his crystal and yelled "Tek Set!"

Minerva McGonagall stared in shock as a man became that they called a Tekkaman. It was a sort of transfiguration she never had believed possible before. Something she was sure she'd get exposed to even more as time went on now with Londo Bell hanging out at Hogwarts.

Though what worried her was there was more of the Tekkamen around and they were even less friendly that the very tactium young man standing before her.

As in the other one they had met had damaged two space stations and murdered a man in front of them. A child had been left without any parents due to that Tekkaman Dagger and his ghastly actions.

It definitely made clear to Professor McGonagall that what Harry was involved in wasn't a game. Even worse that the Radam were very likely not that which Eldoran had talked about. Something even worse was lurking and waiting for the right moment to strike at the Solar System.

"A Doctor Akagi believes that he is altering Absolute Terror Fields to do that," Harry noted with a slight smile. "It is something the Evangelions and Angels use. Like for force fields or in other manners. Though everyone is really just guessing to be honest. "

Professor McGonagall wondered if Harry had any idea how much he looked like his father with that smile.

"Mr. Potter I have this feeling that at some point I might talk with that doctor and compare notes to try to understand if science or magic can understand what that man just did," Minerva admitted.

D-Boy powered down. No need to waste the limited time he had in case something came up for him to fight.

Harry handed D-Boy a new pair of pants and a new shirt.

"Yeah that happens too," Harry said with a shrug. "They have been working on making a pair of pants that survive that, but as you see no luck so far."

"Mr. Potter you have the most unique associates,' the Deputy Headmistress remarked.

"Well they don't care about the scar on my forehead or that I can speak to snakes," Harry commented. "Just if I am willing to watch their back when everything goes crazy."

Professor McGonagall was sure Harry's bitter feelings over his first two years at Hogwarts were not going away anytime soon. Not that she realistically expected that to happen. It was something she and the other teachers had completely messed up. Lily and James could not be happy if they had seen what happened.

Still she had the feeling that those that tormented Harry won't be able to leave him alone as that'd require maturity and sense they didn't have. Something she and the rest of the staff needed to work much harder to instil in them.

'Now if Albus will actually see that is another question,' Minerva mentally groaned as there was no chance he would see that.

She also was extremely annoyed with herself, Albus, Severus, and that buffoon Lockhart for making it that Harry trusted what people believed to be the right hand of You-Know-Who over the teaching staff of Hogwarts.

Professor McGonagall had a feeling getting Sirius his freedom back was something Londo Bell was going to force to happen even if they had to drag the jury to the courtroom.

The only thing to stop them from doing that being another attack from one of their various enemies or some new ones. It was part of their job to deal with people that didn't follow any schedule.

Which said a lot that Harry had a lot of different enemies and new ones to fight yet hadn't been happier.

The Deputy Headmistress really hoped she was able to fix things and Harry won't go to Hogwarts merely because his friends could break anything that tried to kill him.

It scared her when that sort of thing was necessary for someone at what was supposed to be one of the safest places in the world. Even she could tell it was a complete joke when referring to Harry and frankly she didn't like it at all.

She also didn't like how in Harry's second year no one cared students would lose months due to being petrified and didn't inform their parents. That whole year was a complete mess, but even worse was the fact it was the same as the one before and the one after.

'Albus thinking that bloody stone should be put in Hogwarts and then that buffoon thinking Dementors were a good defense of children,' Minerva inwardly snarled.

Professor McGonagall had raised a glass to Londo Bell for eliminating all those Dementors. She was glad so many of those foul beings had been completely and utterly destroyed. It was a good thing for everyone and had no downsides that she could see.

"Professor," Harry then stated. "Does the school have any real way to check for animagus?"

"Mr. Potter why do I have this feeling it is because you know of ones around besides myself," Professor McGonagall sighed.

"One of four people I know haven't registered," Harry admitted. "The only problems being proving it, the fact we're pretty sure the Dark Mark and Getter radiation mix badly, and forcing Chief Warlock Dumbledore to his job as we got the rest of Peter Pettigrew."

"But Pettigrew is dead," Minerva said softly.

Harry just gave her a look. "All that was there was a clean cut off finger. Especially when plenty more of everyone else caught in that explosion remained you don't need to be Sherlock Holmes to figure there was more going on."

"I can't remember things and I probably got that reference and she didn't," D-Boy noted.

Harry nearly rolled his eyes as everyone could tell D-Boy remembered his life and just didn't want to talk about it. He also knew asking which twin he was definitely wouldn't be answered by D-Boy.

"Or did everyone just want a pound of flesh and didn't care whose it came from to make themselves feel like they actually did anything?" Harry sharply inquired. "And that's not even going to all kinds of theories involving that, you watching the Dursleys for a day before anything happened to me, and the fact that Hagrid took me away from my godfather on Dumbledore's orders."

"Well that explains why your time here has been so insane," Tayaka commented. "The headmaster tramples civil liberties when he feels like it, and two people that helped him in that are on staff...plus the petulant professor he trusts completely for no good reason."

"Hermione also said wizards lack any logic," Harry mused. "Man was she on the mark with that. Though pretty sure she didn't expect that to involve criminal investigations."

Those comment made Professor McGonagall realize that regaining Harry's trust was going to be even harder than she imagined. Now she had an even bigger mess to overcome, and she was sure Fudge was not going to help matters.

It felt like one step forward and two steps back for the Deputy Headmistress. While Londo Bell had gotten in right from the start and didn't care about Harry's fame or his ability to talk to snakes. She could easily see which group Harry would rather stay with.

And the scary part was she couldn't blame Harry at all for leaving the Wizarding World to be a mech pilot.

Though right now she had to do her best to sort out something that would shock everyone. And woe anyone that got in Londo Bell's way.

She also wondered what 'Getter Radiation' was exactly. She figured it might somehow be important. And likely completely and utterly insane as well.

Though she had a list of various words and objects like that already. One she was sure would bigger and bigger as time went on.

V-V-V

Remus really hoped no one would be enraged at his plan to deal with the slapdash DADA instruction. Or the fact that the pair of men he'd gotten to help sort it out seemed to be getting along a bit too well. Because frankly Remus won't care what they thought as he had a lot of work to do and he was going to fix this massive mess he inherited.

Remus wondered what in Merlin's name Dumbledore was thinking or anyone was thinking having the Slytherins and Gryffindors together for DADA, but he put that aside as he saw the third years enter the classroom.

After they sat down Remus got started.

"Greetings class I am Professor Remus Lupin," he said clearly. "And yes I did have another nickname when I went to Hogwarts that Mr. Potter has called me."

Thankfully so far no one had tried giving him any problems. It was something he really hoped held true for all the DADA classes. He didn't have time to waste on hurt feelings or whining about how hard it was.

"Now I am completely aware how shite the instructions you have had before have been," he went on. "I intend to change that, but I also had to get some...help."

Ron suddenly ducked and Harry did the same as spells started raining and what seemed like a blur took down people.

Harry had a good idea who the blur was and knew that DADA was definitely not going to be boring this year.

Ron and Harry fired back the spells they knew, and soon were the only students left standing. They also used anything they could as cover or to throw into the path of spells.

Ryoma grinned. "Not bad."

Alastor "Mad Eye" Moody seemed to be amused. He had always wanted to do something like this to drive home the need for awareness of surroundings.

"And you say there are a lot of people with reflexes like that?" Mad Eye inquired.

"Yeah fighting newtypes is a pain in the butt," Ryoma admitted. "Always fun, but never easy."

"Interesting," Alastor chuckled. "Looks like they don't need to be told about constant vigilance."

"Though they do have to be told after their abilities awaken that they don't have to date the first person of whatever sex they are attracted to that they feel that is a newtype," Ryoma commented. "And by feel I mean feel with their powers."

"I'm sure you have a great deal of stories on that," Remus mused.

"Oh yeah," Ryoma agreed. "And really funny to see when the honeymoon stage for newtype relationships is over and the relationship sinks or swims. Usually they sink like a rock. Or end up like what Amuro and Sayla have with even them not entirely sure if they are close friends or more."

"And I take it Mr. Weasley has none of those issues?" Remus queried.

"He's close to a newtype in abilities but not an actual newtype," Ryoma shrugged. "He's from Devon and not a space colony like newtypes are."

Soon the stunned students were awakened. They still were stunned after that in they didn't expect someone to fire spells at them in a class. It was clear this class wasn't going to be boring.

"Also kids one note on using stunners," Mad Eye remarked. "Useless against a group of people as they can keep revenerating others as fast as you bring them down. So go for something less easy to fix in a fight."

Alastor had no problem telling even the Death Eater kids that as they'd not use stunners in a fight in the first place. It was the other kids that would need that advice. Something many Order of the Phoenix members didn't live to learn from.

"Also don't forget the wand is the key," Ryoma grinned. "Break it and most people around here are defenseless."

That such advice was considered really nasty didn't bother Ryoma. He didn't gave a crap if they looked disgusted and revolted at his suggestion.

"Do keep in mind the fighting style of Mr. Nagare has of the motto to destroy your foe," Remus informed the class. "There are several other such fighting styles from around the world built around that same principle."

The purebloods were completely silent at that. It was something they never heard of nor even thought about being possible.

Ryoma gave them his Getter smile and Harry could tell he was one of the few people not completely and utterly scared by that deranged and sociopathic facial expression. It made Harry wonder if they practiced that in a mirror.

"In any case we have a lot of work to do to get you up to where you should be, and there seems to be a lot knowledge you should have been taught but weren't," Remus sighed.

Inwardly Mad Eye was annoyed as he'd kept telling Albus to try getting Aurors that were on the injured list for a year and it'd probably resolve a great deal of the problems. Not all of them would be great teachers, but they would at least have some idea what they were talking about. He was willing to consider even the worse to be a step up from some of the jokes Albus had hired.

It was maddening at times but of course Albus never really seemed to listen to others. Especially when it came to tactics and planning. Alastor was sure he made a better general than Albus ever could be. He definitely would have used an oath or something to fish out who the traitor was.

Remus then went over the rules of wand use. Harry wondered why it never got covered as way too many people looked like they just realized their wand was basically a lethal weapon.

'And I hope that is Auror or former Auror Moody being disturbed or disgusted at that,' Harry thought as the very scarred and messed up man's expressions were a bit hard to figure out.

Professor Lupin kept his expression neutral, but inwardly was extremely annoyed something that should have been day one for DADA hadn't been mentioned. It made him wonder how many DADA professors just quit rather than deal with this shite.

He shelved that thought and looked at Harry he started covering wand maintenance.

"Mr. Potter I am sure trying to figure out Mr. Moody's facial expressions is a very challenging subject,but I like to think so is mine."

"Sorry," Harry said softly. "Actually no one ever told me to….is there a way I can say it and not have it sound dirty?"

"Wand care," Remus said with a shrug. "And thank you for not wanting to do something would sound rather crude."

Draco Malfoy looked like he was about to say something, but thought better of it as Ryoma crossed his arms and glared at him. Draco paled even more and looked like he wanted to find a place to hide from a man that even in the Slytherin common room was being regarded as one to not ever mess with.

The silence was considered a good thing and Remus got back to his lesson. Which actually was going pretty much as he planned it.

Eventually the bell rang and Remus considered it too soon as he felt he just was getting started on the things Lockhart especially didn't cover.

'Merlin are teaching the 5th years and 7th years going to be completely and utterly mad,' Remus mentally sighed.

On top of that would be trying to find time to talk with Harry about….frankly it seemed everything as Hagrid didn't seem to indicate anyone trying to teach Harry what he needed to know. Plus Harry wanting to learn the Patronus Charm which would be another long term project.

He wasn't sure how well it'd go for Harry as that was a very advanced spell and one not many adult magic users could do. However Dementors were a favorite weapon of You-Know-Who and Harry made it clear that wraith had already tried to make a comeback.

Which was another reason Remus felt he had to get this right for DADA.

'Well at least I have Moody to help when I need to take a day off...though maybe pairing Ryoma and Severus together might be amusing as I won't be in the line of fire,' Remus mused as he prepared for the 6th years.

Remus then realized he might need to work with Mad Eye to get something for the students that stopped taking DADA as their OWLs were terrible thanks to Lockhart.

'I also got to get some spare time to hex the daylights out of that fraud,' Remus mused as Mad Eye and Ryoma were in position to scare yet another class of students.

V-V-V

Albus Dumbledore won't want to admit it, but he found Hayato Jin to be extremely worrying. He was a deadly, disturbed man who was extremely intelligent and observant. He also had a disarming wit to him when he wanted to use it.

Hayato also had a very mutated rat in his hands. Supposedly caused by Getter rays through the dark mark as their best guess. Though they'd go with something else if better evidence was discovered.

Working with Londo Bell had so much weirdness you had to be flexible. Also you had to be willing to accept insane things happened all the time.

"Want me to to force him to change back or you take my word this is one of your former students?" Hayato remarked in amusement.

Dumbledore was sure his usual "grandfatherly tone" wouldn't do a thing with this man. He also knew the man could destroy his face with ease.

Really it said a great deal about Londo Bell to use such a man after what happened earlier on demanding a trial for Sirius Black.

'Though is sending one of their maniacs really necessary after cutting me off before explaining politics?' Dumbledore inwardly sighed.

Hayato grinned widely with a Getter smile. "Now is polyjuice something that be used hair from a dead body?"

"It is not recommended," Dumbledore admitted and his tone made it clear that doing so was really bad for your health.. "And I do hope that merely so no one can claim you used that with Pettigrew."

"Among other things," Hayato admitted. "And I find it funny you didn't use oaths or that truth potion or even to expose their arms to find the traitor in your order. Then again you are merely a teacher or something with some political power...I'm sure anyone that is decently aware of the Art of War would eat your subculture for breakfast."

"I prefer to not use my magical power or force or arms." Dumbledore explained. "Not that a man like you would do that."

Hayato Jin snorted. "I know my 'next great adventure' is into the depths of hell Dumbledore. Maybe one of the demons I know will give me the guided tour."

Dumbledore wasn't sure what to make of Devilman and those he fought. Other than it made him wonder why it never had been brought to his attention as head of the ICW. Demons on the loose getting into fight with extremely strange muggles kind of makes hiding magic a lot harder.

He also had the odd thought of wondering what those demons would think of the catchphrase of the Mazinkaiser SKL pilots. It was something they had to be aware of. Also that such questions were possible said so much about the world they all lived on.

"You are a very strange and insane man Mr. Jin," Dumbledore noted.

"Beats being a man that says so much yet does so little," Hayato commented sharply.

"I can not waste political capital on everything," Dumbledore snapped as he was starting to get frustrated dealing with Londo Bell.

Hayato Jin once more snorted. "Protecting your followers or putting a small minded fool in his place is not wasting political capital. Especially as you seem to forget the Ministry being useless in the last war...not that your Order did much better needing magic feedback to save you."

Dumbledore was trying to remember the days most people treated him with respect as Londo Bell gave him none.

Hayato Jin wasn't finished. "Also there is the fact that Mio has said you'd take a year to teach would could be done in a weekend."

"She is a very...strange girl," Albus said trying to be diplomatic.

"Utterly," Hayato agreed. "But she at least comes through for us. You haven't in the slightest."

Dumbledore inwardly sighed as he knew through his research that Londo Bell as a special taskforce had been left alone by politicians for the most part. The times it had not were not considered a good time for them or those that tried to control them.

'Londo Bell is like a hippogryph,' Dumbledore realized. 'Treat it with respect and they will be loyal. Disrespect them at your own peril.'

That still didn't help in this case much however.

"Oh he's used to being able to do his plans at his own pace," the Sorting Hat spoke up. "In fact he's sure that he could wait out Fudge when Riddle comes back and have a much stronger position."

"And of course won't tell Harry to help play the long game and let Fudge get enough rope to hang himself," Hayato nearly snarled. "As it seems telling Harry makes the game of toying with him less fun."

"...You...You honestly think I merely toy with him for entertainment?" Dumbledore gasped at that absurd idea.

"Well it seems your whole subculture other than possibly a handful of people," Hayato stated. "Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, the Weasley family, the Lovegoods, Hermione Granger among that few that treat him like a human being and not something that they can hate or love and it doesn't matter how that makes Harry feel."

"You are referring to the whole belief that Harry was the Heir to Slytherin," Dumbledore commented.

"So what did you and the teachers do?" Hayato asked sharply. "Any of you care that you could have told the student body he wasn't? If that was some scheme to teach him adversity or toughen him up I can remove your eyes and see how that teaches you the same."

"I believe we are getting off topic on the matter of Peter Pettigrew," Dumbledore admitted quickly as he didn't want to talk about that. He also leaned back a bit.

The look Hayato Jin gave on that subject change haunted Dumbledore. It seemed even being a maniac Hayato Jin valued loyalty and found none in Dumbledore.

"Fine," Hayato snapped and put the stunned rat on the desk. "Behold Wormtail aka Peter Pettigrew. The he that Sirius referred to being at Hogwarts and the true betrayer of the Potters. He tries to claim imperius and I will murder him in front of everyone."

"Good," the Sorting Hat stated. "As Godric won't have put up with that excuse and make a great deal of murderers taste his blade."

Dumbledore said nothing as he used the elder wand to figure out exactly had happened to Pettigrew and if it would have an impact on his human form.

Even with a wide range of spells Dumbledore wasn't sure what had done this to Peter Pettigrew. It seemed to defy everything Dumbledore knew and he wondered if the speculation was correct. That it was the exotic radiation that the mecha Hayato Jin had used were powered by and the Dark Mark.

"This is...is…" Dumbledore gasped.

"Insane I know," Hayato remarked. "Almost as insane as telling kids there was a place of certain death in the school and for them to avoid it. You might as well have just said what Fluffy's favorite foods and places to be petted were."

"He has a point," the Sorting Hat commented. "And you wonder why Londo Bell thinks everything that happens at Hogwarts is merely a plan to test Harry."

Dumbledore doubted he was ever going to win with Londo Bell or the Sorting Hat for that matter. Then again he should expected that from Londo Bell as didn't know him from Adam. They had not been raised on tales of him and what he had done.

"The evidence to support that idea is extremely high," Hayato noted. "Plus the fact we're sure you'd bungle keeping Harry's name out of the Triwizard Tournament and would make him take part in it because that bloodsport would need a famous name."

Dumbledore was taken back by the fact that Londo Bell knew of the Triwizard Tournament. The president of the Terran League was one thing, but the group of irregulars? Dumbledore then realized that meant Harry was fully aware of the tournament as well.

Hayato rolled his eyes. "Oh please like the sort of work required to plan to move three dragons and of course get the governments where two other schools was located to even consider the idea is something you do over a lunch."

"You do have a point," Dumbledore admitted.

"Of course we also won't trust you to safeguard a sandwich," Hayato commented. "Fidelus Charm we wonder why you didn't have one of the Potters be the secret keeper, blood wards become even more iffy when you have a teacher looking over the relatives for a day but don't tell the Potters to go somewhere else for awhile or that you don't trust their secret keeper anymore, I believe you said yourself people had ended up staring to death at the mirror you had where anyone could come across it, and of course other than a logic puzzle and the aforementioned mirror the puzzles in that maze were pathetic at stopping an adult magic user of Riddle's ability."

Dumbledore knew if he admitted to be watching the Mirror of Erised closely Hayato Jin would think even less of him. What Dumbledore didn't figure out was that Londo Bell figured he had something to keep track of anyone seeing that mirror then.

"With that track record we are sure the protections to keep people out of the Triwizard Tournament would be nonexistent," Hayato said sharply. "Also do all magical contracts work like the Goblet of Fire as then you and everyone here are completely and utterly disgusting for not teaching about magical contracts to those that don't know about magic the first day here."

"The Goblet of Fire is a...special case," Dumbledore assured Hayato.

"Is he telling the truth?" Hayato queried the Sorting Hat.

"In that matter he is," the Sorting Hat replied.

Dumbledore looked a bit shocked that Hayato trusted a magical object over him.

"I believe have gotten off topic yet again," Dumbledore sighed. "I have no idea what shape or how Mr. Pettigrew has been altered and what that would mean for his human form."

"I see," Hayato mused. "So think trained healers would be able to give us a better answer?"

"That is something I can not answer," Dumbledore sighed. "And I doubt I can stop you or Londo Bell from doing that."

"You gave your expert opinion as a transfiguration master and now is time to see a medical specialist," Hayato shrugged.

"And tell Mr. Weasley what about his rat?" Dumbledore asked.

"The thing you are afraid of which is the truth," Hayato grinned. "Which we did before I came in. Told Ron and Percy which made both of them really disturbed."

The look Dumbledore gave Hayato at people doing things in his school without his approval actually amused the Getter pilot.

"Why was I not informed of this?" Dumbledore thundered.

"Because frankly your opinion was not required nor wanted," Hayato stated in a cold and controlled tone. "Maybe if you cared to do some of your jobs we'd actually include you in such things."

Hayato then grabbed the still stunned Wormtail of the table and turned his back to Dumbledore as he walked away.

"Where are you taking him?" Dumbledore inquired.

"None of your business as that's need to know and you don't need to know," Hayato Jin said over his shoulder before going out the door.

Dumbledore was left in his office wondering what the last time anyone had dared do that to him. He also was left wondering how often that would keep happening to him.

He then wondered if Londo Bell would ever leave Hogwarts. Somehow he doubted that would be any time soon.

V-V-V

Not many knew that there had been a signal coming in from around Cygnus to Earth. Though now it had interest in how Tekkaman like what the signal had been giving instructions for looked like.

And yet the whatever it was shared nothing in common with D-Boy and the biotech of he used. Or whatever the Tekka crystal and such could be called.

There were plans to build some sort of powered armor version of a Tekkaman and the whatever exactly that signal had been instructing them on.

Though currently Professor Michi Kanzaki and I-Zack didn't have the slightest idea what they were constructing or what it was called.

Nor did they know the being that intended to use it already had made contact with someone on Earth in their dreams.

Orgun hoped that this Londo Bell that Tomoru knew about were up to the challenge coming after him. He knew the full might of the Detonators would eventually be sent to the Solar System, and they won't hold back.

He also hoped that the Solid Armor unit that was being made on Earth would work, and that he'd be able to get close enough to it to transfer into it.

V-V-V

Saiga considered the Crossbone Vanguard pathetic. Only two of the mercenaries Tau Dragon had brought to this were frankly ones he figured would be useful for what he wanted.

Which frankly was the only reason he put up with these bunch of losers with attitude. A dynasty that would last a thousand years?

Inwardly Saiga laughed as he doubted it'd last the first major setback. It all looked like it was made out of cheap glass.

'Of course it's just as funny as people thinking the Empress sent me out here to get rid of me," Saiga mused. He didn't think she had the guts to do something that bold to remove him. That would require a shrewdness that she utterly lacked.

Idly Saiga wondered what business man jargon one of the mercs would use to describe such a plan. He remembered that guy only due to that weird habit, and his weird glasses that had one that was tinted and one that was clear.

He also wondered why that guy named Skeleton worried him a bit. He was one of the mercs and wore a full body covering outfit. He was just unsettling to the scheming member of Tau Dragon.

'I better keep an eye on him,' Saiga mused.

It won't be good to get stabbed in the back before he had a chance to do so to Iron Mask or any of the other high ranking members of this bunch of losers.

Plus rumor was Zeorymer and the pilot his empress hated was part of Londo Bell, and Saiga was sure that taking over a space colony would get their attention.

'Plus I got plenty of cannon folder to see if Zeorymer really is as powerful as everyone says it is,' Saiga thought with dark amusement.

He intended to enjoy all this, and was sure this more or less was going to be his vacation.

V-V-V

Madam Poppy Pomphrey was having a really weird day as Kusuha Mizuha and Kamile Bidan were helping explain some of the very interesting upgrades Eldoran had given her domain. Frankly all she cared about was knowing how to use it to aid in the recovery of the students and others put into her care.

"Oh and we're really hoping that you noticed Harry's...problems and it involves Dumbledore not being a healer or doctor or whatever as why he didn't seem to understand how bad they are," Kamile commented.

Pomphrey sighed. "He is a great man, but medicine is not one of his strong suits. I also understand with all that has happened to Harry why you are standoffish with everyone working here."

"Just be glad Harry was willing to give everyone one final chance to shape up," Kamile commented.

Pomphrey was sure that most would give even that after the first two years Harry had at Hogwarts.

Anyone else would burn this school to the ground with that sort of welcome and nearly being killed repeatedly.

"We have had...concerns about this place," Kusuha admitted. "As in what is considered acceptable behavior. Especially to those without any magic."

"And if letting Ryoma, Hayato, Ken, and Ryo loose on those that try to destroy our memories or try to kill us would be the proper response," Kamile stated.

"Or if love potions are considered completely normal," Kusuha nearly snarled.

"Yeah no one of us think that really is a good thing," Kamile said sharply. "And of course 6th year students learn how to make them as there's no way that can't end going badly."

Pomphrey frankly felt that sort of reaction was reasonable. She always hated those damn things, and someone putting their foot down was fine by her. She also had no sympathy for those that felt otherwise getting what they deserved.

"Also we do want to try to keep Harry out of here as we can," Kusuha commented. "Not as your care is bad, but he shouldn't end up here every year at some point."

Before she could answer there was the sounds of a scuffle, and Russel Bagman coming in.

"Katina?" Kamile asked.

Russel nodded. "One of the sports players seemed to think she cared to take their slurs and not attack."

"Oh boy," Kusuha muttered as fighting with the head of Octo Squad was a terrible idea.

"Though we are sorry that you might need to keep a large supply of skelegrow around," Kamile groaned.

"I have read about your group and I expected that sort of thing," the mediwitch remarked. "Plus given how foolish some of the students are they won't understand there are people who react violently if you provoke them."

She also knew that Remus intended for Ryoma and Alastor to teach on the day after the full moon. She knew that those two definitely won't be gentle, and take the students to their limits and beyond in DADA.

The mediwitch then looked around her much bigger space and had this feeling that Eldoran knew it was going to be needed.

Pomphrey wasn't sure to be happy or worried about that. She put that aside a very injured Slytherin Beater was brought in.

Katina Tarask hadn't been gentle, and possibly got her hands on a beater bat as well. Something that they'd likely need to pry from her cold dead hands to get back if that was the case.

V-V-V

Ron stared at the Cannons orange mobile suit. It was called a Nero, and it was a training unit like Harry's Rezel could be used as. He had no idea his Nero Trainer type variant was a lot like a CGUE variant in that both of them had swivel laser cannons on the shoulders.

And they wanted him to pilot this mech. A task he really hoped didn't include telling his Mum about this as she'd go through the roof.

Ron rather stick to fighting aliens, dinosaurs, and whatever else as he could shoot those. He won't do that to his Mum.

The fact he was willing to do this because he was gifted wouldn't mean a thing to his mother. Or that it was something that would help him stick out even more from his older siblings.

"She's a beauty," Harry remarked as he looked over the Nero. "Though not a fan of the orange."

"You're the one imitating Char or some other aces with the red mobile suit," Ron shot back with a bemused expression. "I'm the one that no one will claim is copying anyone else."

"True," Harry mused.

"Wish me luck," Ron then remarked.

"Good luck," Harry commented with a slight smile.

Ron smiled and got into the cockpit of his very own mech. It was a bit different than the cockpit of a Gespie, but he was able to figure it out. The mech started moving.

"This is amazing!" Ron called out as he started doing more than walking with his Nero.

Ron loved this mech as he took off and was flying through the skies. That he also scared the Slytherins on the pitch was a bonus.

The orange mobile suit then dodged a laser blast that came out of nowhere. Ron quickly turned his Nero so he could see where that shot came from.

Ron gulped when he saw it was Major Kitamura and his Gespenst. The Hell Instructor wanted to teach Ron what real combat was like.

Ron had to steady his nerves as he knew his abilities weren't going to make this fight easy at all. This was a man who made a mass produced mech fight like a Gundam.

The next attack was from Seolla. Ron saw her Huckebein and knew Arado was around here somewhere.

Ron however had his Nero dodge to the left to avoid being shot by Harry's Rezel.

"I really hope they aren't going to have Kamile fight me again," Ron muttered as that really was the one thing he wanted to avoid.

A massive burst of wind then knocked the Nero on it's butt.

"Oh I think I fill in for him on that," Tetsuya remarked.

"Oh shite," Ron muttered.

Tetsuya found that to be a compliment. This on the cusp of being a teen boy knew he was in trouble and how powerful Great was.

Ron just hoped that his mech would avoid being used as a lightning rod by Tetsuya. He then quickly found that his skills were not a replacement for experience as Tetsuya and Kai were extremely experienced mecha pilots.

Ron also learned exactly what Harry and his Rezel could do as Harry was not holding back in this.

Arado then dove into the fight and Ron found out that yes laser swords and beam sabers could block each other.

Ron also learned his abilities were hard to focus when he was surrounded by people that wanted to kick his butt. At least on what was going to hit him next.

"Man this a lot harder than Harry made it sound," Ron panted as his Nero dodged Great Mazinger throwing the V shaped thing it used to fire breast burns.

"Mecha combat is no joke," Kai Kitamura commented.

"Plus we're sure you'll end up in it sooner or later," Arado remarked.

"This duty is not for the weak hearted or those lacking in courage," Tetsuya stated.

"Or lack of giving a speech on the fly for some people," Seolla noted.

Tetsuya said nothing at that.

Ron was just happy this didn't involve the Getter team or the Mazinkaiser SKL pilots as they were all completely and utterly without mercy. He knew he was nowhere near ready for them, and frankly rather not have to fight them at all.

Then suddenly Hogwarts transformed. It was from being a castle of stone to a fortress made of metal and with massive rockets.

Harry had a small smile. "Well Ron looks like everyone is going to go into outer space."

Ron said nothing as he just stared at the transformed Hogwarts. He didn't need his new abilities to tell that things were about to go insane.

Or that frankly he kind of looked forward to this. This time he had something that would allow him to actually take part.

V-V-V

It was pure bedlam in Hogwarts as the school had completely in appearance. The students and teachers reacted like headless chickens and that didn't surprise the Londo Bell members.

"It seems like Eldoran's changes were even more extreme than we first thought," Sanger mused.

Ryo had his guns out just in case one or more of these scared people tried throwing magic at them to fix things. He doubted this bunch had any other reaction to things not going their way.

That they'd yell louder and louder in terror was considered a normal human thing.

"ENOUGH!" Sanger yelled when it was clear no one was going to calm down.

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks.

"You will head to stations on this spaceship as I am sure Eldoran set them," Sanger called out. "You will do what is needed so we win!"

Ratsel nearly smirked as Sanger once more managed to with force of personality deal with an annoying issue.

'I just hope what we need this spaceship for right now isn't the threat Eldoran has warned about,' the Riddle Gourmet pondered.

Ryoma snorted as Severus Snape looked extremely out of it. This was all completely out of any comfort zone the man had.

"Time see what this school can do," Sanger exclaimed.

"I just wonder if that means we have to call the headmaster Captain Dumbledore as well," Hayato mused.

"I really hope not," Ken Kaido commented.

Everyone in Londo Bell wondered how Dumbledore managed to get such a reputation as "Lord of the Light" and such as he didn't have the balls to kill that one guy. He merely had imprisoned him and his track record with Riddle spoke for itself.

Also was the fact he hadn't cleared out the colony of giant spiders that lived close to the school.

Spiders that so far had avoided Londo Bell and hadn't been seen by Coop when he and Lowe went to get the magical car in the Forbidden Forest.

Ryoma looked forward to having a discussion with Agog and thinning the herd. Plus using one of Remus's sick days after a full moon to have at least one DADA class help him along with Alastor.

That the retired Auror got along well with Londo Bell and wishing he had a unit like them during the Death Eater War likely scared a great deal of political figures of the Wizarding World subculture.

Many also hoped that Mad Eye would be the one to help them deal with the complete and utter pain in the but the Wizard World subculture was. They also hoped to do it with less things burning afterward than happened with the Romefeller Foundation and Order of the Zodiac mess the year before.

There also was hope by most that Mad Eye would be the skipper of the starship Hogwarts.

Gilliam Yeager and Mio were not quite so sure that was a good idea if somehow the next book happened. Of course Gilliam also intended to deal with that whole mess that would be the Triwizard Tournament before it could get Harry stuck in it.

While Gilliam was mentally reviewing his plans for the Goblet of Fire and a particle weapon, Hermione had found that the DADA classroom was now the CNC for Hogwarts.

She found it telling that neither of her friends had positions, and likely they had given Ron his own mech.

After seeing that Shiro Kabuto had gotten his own giant robot she wasn't going to discount anyone getting one to use.

Plus she knew Harry if he wasn't already in his Rezel was running to get to it.

"Engines are ready to go," Luna Lovegood then called out. "And directions for where we need to go have been sent."

"I can't believe we're doing this," Neville admitted as he was watching a monitor.

"I just hope we come back from it," Percy admitted from the captain's chair. "Also does anyone have any idea why Luna added a cape to go with those orange glasses?"

"Because it matched with it," Luna replied like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Percy avoided groaning, but it was just barely. He really should have known better than to ask Ginny's friend a question.

Hermione then got more instructions.

"Captain Noa wishes for us merely to serve as a relief vessel and not have to fight," she stated. "Though whoever is invading Frontier IV this time might not agree with that."

"He probably also expects someone older to be captain," Percy mused. "Not someone a year younger than he was when he took command of White Base."

Not that Percy was unwilling to give up being captain if someone better came along. He just doubted greatly any teacher could do a better job of it than he could.

He just hoped whoever took up the job knew what they were doing. Them not being up for the task would likely be fatal for everyone in Hogwarts.

"Oh boy," Terry Boot muttered. "I do not want to be the person who has to explain this to all the parents."

"That would require them to tell parents something that is actually worth doing so," Luna noted.

"So things that could get my mother to send out howlers is ok, but anything important they are silent on," Percy groused.

"I doubt Londo Bell will be quiet on this," Hermione noted.

"Londo Bell is in position," Katie Bell spoke up.

"You know what to do," Percy said turning towards Angelina.

"Launching Hogwarts," Angelina Johnson remarked.

With that they all felt the massive amount of force the rockets/towers of Hogwarts were using to lift the massive castle out of the ground.

No one was able to ignore that in that moment things were changed forever. Hogwarts and the Wizarding World subculture were never again going to be the same.

V-V-V

It had been a rough week for Albus, Scorpius, and Delphini. First the time turner didn't work at all, then they had to find a place to hide, and third they had no idea what would happen if they used their magic at all. Which left them in a very dangerous position as they really didn't know much besides magic.

They were on a massive tube of metal called Frontier IV and they had no idea if the ICW existed or not in the strange time and place they ended up in. They also had no form of ID nor had any idea how to forge copies.

The teenagers and such though they were weird, and Seabook Arno seemed to be trying to avoid them as much as he could.

Of course when the trio felt they had regained some sort of footing was when Frontier IV got invaded again. This time by other humans and not aliens.

Even Delphini was disturbed that aliens invading was considered something that happened, and was just extremely dangerous.

How was she or her immortal father to scare the muggles when alien life attacking was considered the same as a potions accident?

She had no illusions that even this strange time and place could end her father. He was immortal and always would be. Even if she had to change a few things to make that completely true.

'Not sure the same applies to me,' Delphini admitted to herself as she was running like hell away from the fighting. She still was moral, even if her father wasn't.

The trio met up with Seabook and various others who also were fleeing from danger.

Seabook said nothing as at this point he just wanted to make sure they didn't get killed because adults had to go smash things for what was likely a crappy reason.

Hope of a hidden shelter under the mecha museum was all they had at the moment. They group ran into the museum and tried to see where the way to the shelter was hidden.

Seabook too a moment to look at the mecha and wonder how many had pilots forced into them by idiots that didn't care as long as they had warm bodies to use.

Albus Severus Potter stared at the various giant metal golems in the museum. Names like Getter, Aquarius Gundam, Zaku, Valkyrie, Leo, Guntank, and more had no meaning to him. Especially why anyone cared about the red golem they called a Gelgoog. He had no idea what made it so special.

Nor had things like the Space War, Moon War, Vegan War, or Mimetic Beast conflict have any meaning to him. Plus why would people that just ate vegetables have a war with people?

"Where did we go wrong?" he muttered bitterly.

They were supposed to go to the past. Not the future as this was United Earth Year 192 and was definitely not 1994 AD or early 1995.

Could time turners actually take you to the future? He knew they went back in time, but no one ever said if they could go forward. Not that they actually did any research into time turners to be honest.

And given this was the muggle world he had no idea how to tell when what he remembered had happened or when this United Earth thing started. He need an AD date for reference.

The frame of mind Delphini had was even darker as she'd noticed their time turner didn't work any more. She was trapped here thanks to those fools.

How could they screw up so badly?

She'd love to kill the pair but this wasn't a good time. Not that sure she was sure there ever would be a good time for that anymore.

'A pity as that'd make me feel better,' Delphini inwardly groused.

Scorpius was unaware of the things his cousin was thinking or that she actually was one to him at all.

Seabook Arno just wondered why he got stuck in this with those three tagging along. He wondered if they were advanced scouts for some alien race. It happened often enough to be plausible.

Also at times said scouts really were not good at keeping their cover at all and completely obvious they didn't fit in.

'I really hope they don't lead to an even bigger problem,' Seabook mentally sighed.

Scorpius looked pretty much out of it. He just wanted to clean away some of the sins of his family before they happened for Merlin's sake! He did not intend to get into a warzone he didn't even imagine was possible.

He had no idea what to do and no idea what was going on around him.

The only vague upside was that Albus's father wasn't around to try to keep him and Albus apart. The fact that just being a Malfoy at all got that reaction was part of why Scorpius wanted to fix things.

Now he wasn't sure traveling through time was the best idea.

It was a good thing for his dignity Mio Sasuga wasn't there as she'd completely demolish it right then and there.

Scorpius was driven from his train of thought by the building starting to violently shake. There were loud clangs as things started falling from their display.

"That's not a good sign," he muttered.

Cecily Fairchild shot him a look for stating the blinding obvious.

"The shelter isn't usable," Sam Erhug then called out.

The building started to quake even more as the fighting got closer and closer.

Leos, Hellions, Anfs, Arm Slaves, Tauruses, GM Is, GM Kais, GM IIs, GM IIIs, Jegans, Valkyries, Lightning IIIs, Gelgoogs, Zakus, ReGelgus, Gaza-Cs, Gaza-Ds, Goufs, Geara Dogas, Geara Zulus, Doven Wolves, and all kinds of weird customs of all those and more aided the extremely advanced mobile suits in attacking the colony.

"What are we going to do now?!" Albus gasped.

"Hope Londo Bell shows up?" Seabook half joked.

"Not sure what any sort of bell will do to that," Scorpius stated.

Seabook turned to his friends as if to ask if they heard the same thing he had. Given they all had the same shocked expression they had.

'It is official they came from under a rock somewhere,' Seabook admitted to himself. 'Or definitely scouts for an alien race.'

The curator of the museum then made his presence known and no one was sure how insane he was to think he could win against an army with a single mech.

Then again the one mech he had chosen was a Getter he had fixed up with spare parts from the Moon War. It also had been given eyes like Shin Getter had.

"At least he didn't pick the Red Comet's Gelgoog," Sam commented.

"We sure that really is Char's Gelgoog and it isn't just one someone painted red or the mobile suit some other guy who liked using that color?" Seabook asked.

Still they didn't think the museum was going to be safe so they had to run on foot to try finding a better place to hide.

It was extremely dangerous but they had no better ideas or better options.

Albus and Delphini were in complete and utter shock as a spend shell casing from a mobile suit hit someone in the head and they didn't get back up.

"That we are in this mess is your fault," Delphini growled at Albus Severus.

"Me?" Albus gasped.

"If you and that other idiot didn't want to go through time we won't be here!" Delphini yelled.

"Bicker later!" Seabook called out as he didn't care they were time travelers at the moment.

Delphini was tempted to slaughter that muggle, but again she was in the middle of keeping alive and that mattered far more. As much as she wanted it to be otherwise.

Still she had to keep mentally telling herself that to avoid going on a killing spree of all around her.

There was then a massive crash as one of the smaller mecha cut off the arm of a Jegan.

Then the head of a GM Sniper EX landed in front of the fleeing group. The damage it had taken made the fact it was there even more disturbing.

The visor had been shattered and one of the optics had been ruined with a beam saber.

"Oh crap," Sam Ehrug muttered.

Then they got to see said smaller mech shot by a fin funnel. Which meant Amuro Ray and Sayla Mass were here. Londo Bell had arrived!

"I think we're….oh they got Megas here," Seabook gasped as even he knew the sort of damage that mech did. Plus there was the fact they had no idea to get a safe distance like Frontier One or Mars.

Everyone but the time traveling trio was freaking out at being anywhere near the force of nature that was Coop and his giant robot with a car for a head.

"What is Megas?" Albus Severus asked Scorpius.

Scorpius just shrugged.

Delphini recoiled in fear as a red demon with an axe flew in. Even more was the fact its eyes for a brief moment seeing to stare into hers. She could feel that it didn't like her at all. It made her feel like an ant and completely and utterly afraid. Rage at anything making her feel that way filled the daughter of Tom Riddle.

Yet she didn't know how she could inflict damage on that massive golem. Or even if anything actually could harm it.

She also didn't know the name of the shorter invading golem was. She did however duck for cover as a massive blue with flames and a red car for a head punt kicked it.

The Berga Gigos flew through the air and landed in an abandoned waste treatment plant. Though the smell made it clear it wasn't exactly cleaned up before they stopped using it.

Then the seemingly unstoppable Den'an Zons that made up the bulk of the invading forces started taking heavy damage.

"These things are even smaller than the ones of that one trio of mecha," Gilliam noted as he let the Crossbone Vanguard have it.

"And designed for taking a space colony with minimal damage," Ratsel commented. "Speaks of them planning this for a long time."

"And also working on cutting edge mecha to use in it," Mu la Flaga spoke up.

"Though they still got mercenaries in whatever they could scrounge up," Ryoma remarked. "Looks like a mecha surplus store got mobilized in here."

Gilliam doubted this was the Barton Foundation. Something that nearly made him groan as that meant there was yet another mobile suit invasion he had to deal with sooner or later. That wasn't going to be fun.

Though Gilliam did wonder what Dekim Barton's plans to deal with Coop where. Or the rest of Londo Bell for that matter as he knew they won't take whatever he was raising an army and stand aside.

Gilliam put those thoughts aside as he fired the vampire laser of his Gespenst at a GM II.

"What the hell is that thing?" Ken Kaido asked as he saw the Omzack of the Thunder.

"One very ugly mobile armor?" Excellen commented.

"Besides that," Ken said sharply.

"Well whatever it is I don't believe we want it still in the air," Ratsel mused.

Then what looked like a modified GM II attacked Ratsel's Huckebein with a twin beam lance.

The Huckebein easily dodged the attack of the Semi Striker though Ratsel knew this was no run of the mill mercenary he was fighting.

In the GM II Semi-Striker's cockpit Ali al-Saachez grinned.

"Let's see if you still got it Elzam," Ali remarked.

"And here I thought you would have learned last time," Ratsel commented.

"Kicking his ass is kind of fun," Ryoma admitted.

Saiga then unleashed a massive burst of lightning that got the attention of Londo Bell.

Ken switched with Ryo so that Mazinkaiser SKL unleashed hell on the Omzack from a distance.

The extremely ugly giant robot weathered the barrage.

"As durable as it is an eyesore," Excellen muttered.

"Good that means it'll be more fun to break it," Ken said with his usual deranged smile.

That amused Saiga as he wanted to break the Mazinkaiser SKL.

The Omzack suddenly started spinning.

"What the?!" Saiga called out when the Omzack started flying and then slammed into the ground.

"Did Coop just use those tentacles on it for handholds?" Mu asked.

"Yep," Ryoma commented.

Coop grinned and then had Megas leap into the air and hit the Omzack with a frog splash.

The backstabber suddenly realized he bit off a bit more than he could chew. Coop had that effect on people.

Sanger brought his Grungust's massive down on the Omzack. It cut through the hide of the mech like a hot knife through butter.

"This might be harder than I thought," Saiga admitted.

He then saw the GM II Semi-Striker fly by as Ratsel was not fighting Ali in a close quarters fight. The G-Impact Cannon worked quite well to keep Ali away.

Ali then found himself dodging the massive sword of the Grungust. He might be a sadistic man that loved indulging every dark impulse of humanity but he wasn't stupid enough to try fight Sanger Zonvolt in a mech shorter than the Grungust Type 0's sword.

Suddenly a bright orange Nero blew off one of the GM II Semi-Strike's arms. Ali was sure he'd never forget that mobile suit. He made a note to learn who the pilot was so he could kill them later.

"Ron you do know that you just got the attention of a maniac right?" Harry inquired as he was trying to cut through a Geara Doga with his hyper beam saber.

"Huh?" Ron replied as he had no idea what Harry was talking about.

"You just got the attention of a guy who turned kids into soldiers for his own amusement, and enjoys being even darker than Ryoma and Hayato," Harry remarked and then snorted. "Well Ron you got the chance to walk a mile in my shoes now."

Ron didn't need his abilities to know that he did something he really should not have done. Nor did he want to have to explain to his Mum what he had done.

Ron reacted and avoided an attack from an obsidian Geara Zulu. The mobile suit was dual wielding a pair of submachine guns and that frankly had been the only real concession that the pilot made to weapons that would wreck Frontier IV.

Suu then put away one of the submachine guns for the Geara Zulu's beam tomahawk. The masked combat coordinator then charged at the orange Nero.

"Hey I saw him first," Ali growled. "I hate it when you try to kill them first!"

Ron barely was able to believe this was the sort of thing Harry had to deal with. This along with the whole Heir to Slytherin mess made it hard for Ron to believe anyone could be jealous of what Harry had.

Ron then dodged the heat hawk as it tried to gut his Nero. The shoulder mounted lasers of the Nero came up and Ron let Suu have it.

The Geara Zulu got hit dead center and knocked to the ground. Yet it seemed to annoy more than anything the pilot as the mobile suit got right back up.

Though Suu had a bit more trouble with that after Sayla Mass let loose with her mobile suit's forearm mounted beam spray guns before moving in with a hyper beam saber and literally disarming the Geara Zulu.

Even the genetically enhanced mercenary knew better than to mess with the sister of the Red Comet.

Ron knew that he had a long way to go before he got anywhere near that good. He also had to wonder why she wasn't as much credit as other newtype pilots.

Ali wondered if those aristocratic losers Tau Dragon was working with had the gear and the stomachs for fighting Londo Bell.

'Though even I'd rather not fight Cooplawski,' Ali mentally admitted.

Megas was feared for very good reasons, and even the Man from Jupiter was unable to build a mech able to match it. Nor was anyone even using a Zero system to control an army of mobile dolls able to predict what Coop would do next.

Which didn't make it that surprising how much Coop freaked out the Bartols in the ODE incident.

Ali then had to push his mech to the limits to avoid the massive drill arm of Shin Getter Two. A Dahgi Iris was not so lucky and got shredded by Shin Getter.

Hayato had a Getter smile on his face.

"You and Gauron are extremely annoying," he noted. "Now would be a good time to finish you off."

"They are not paying me enough to deal with this," Ali snarled. He liked targets that weren't as dangerous as him and with a far more powerful machine than any mass produced mech he could get.

He needed to get something far more powerful, and he needed it before he faced Londo Bell again. Something like a Gundam at the very least.

'But first I need a way out of here,' Ali thought to himself as he looked for something he could use to get that.

In his Bergas Giros, Zabine Chareux realized the fight was not going very well even with the Crossbone Vanguard having far more advanced mobile suits than Londo Bell.

Though even in heart he had to admit comparing their mecha to super robots like Shin Getter, Megas, and others was pretty much apples to oranges. Plus the Nu Gundams and anything else that maniac gearhead and his friend worked on likely was on equal footing or superior to the Crossbone Vanguard forces.

He then noticed Annamarie's Dahgi Iris barely avoiding behind blown out of the air by Great Mazinger.

His own mech then was forced to use the beam shield against the mega beam launcher of Mu la Flaga's Rezel Commander Type. The beam shield could not take that sort of pounding in a long term engagement.

Zabine fired back at the Hawk of Endymion with the heavy machine gun in his shot lance. The Rezel Commander Type easily dodged the barrage.

"Nice try,' Mu remarked. "But it will take a lot more than that."

Zabine growled and intended to kill la Flaga for that.

Mu kept cool and did his best to keep the enemy mobile suit focused on him.

Zabine proved he was an ace pilot by barely avoiding being struck dead on by the heat rod of the Tallgeese. However the arm he used to block it was ripped out.

"So any idea who these people are?" Mu inquired.

Preventer Wind tried to recall if he'd heard anything about this group. It seemed like everyone with some money tried to raise their own mech army for some reason.

"You see one flash in the pan group and you see them all," the Lightning Count admitted.

Zabine saw red at that massive insult.

The problem was him finding Eva 02 in the way as the two flew back. Zabine wondered how he missed a mech that massive.

"Nice toy there," Asuka remarked as the shot lance did jack squat against an AT Field.

Evangelion 02 then grabbed the Bergas Giros like it was an action figure and slammed it into the ground repeatedly.

Asuka felt very pleased with herself and left the wrecked mobile suit on the ground with several more limbs unable to take the beating she gave it.

Ron fired on an Anf that had been given a beam bazooka. He then saw Harry protect a group of people that were trying to get away from the fight on foot.

Several of the smaller and more advanced mobile suits had taken an interest in that group. A very dangerous interest.

Dorel Ronah growled as this fool was getting in his way. Yet he couldn't gut the Rezel with his shot lancer as the red mobile suit was as fast if not faster than his mech.

Harry grinned and let the smaller mech have it with his mega beam sabers. Given Coop and Lowe had worked on them he knew that they'd overpower that beam barrier sooner than later.

"Stand back Harry," Koji called out.

Harry quickly got out of Mazinger Z's way.

"Rust hurricane!" Koji called out and Dorel found out there was one weapon the beam shield didn't help against.

Koji grinned and then raised an arm of Mazinger Z. "Rocket Punch!"

The Berga Dalas got wrecked by the flying fist. Dorel was completely embarrassed by this as he intended to impress his step sister with the power of the Crossbone Vanguard.

Now instead a trio of time travelers were impressed with the power of Mazinger Z.

Saiga could understand what Dorel and Zabine were feeling now as his mech looked extremely beaten up by Megas.

It amused Kaworu a great deal. Nothing like seeing those messed up lillium shown their themed mechas wasn't the be all end all. He then went back to assaulting the invading mecha with his Eva's dual chainsaw.

Leon Graves barely avoided being cut in two along with his Jegan.

"This is not good for business," he nearly yelped.

The business jargon using mercenary then found himself face to face with the Nu Gundam Heavy Weapons Systems Type. And getting to see the business end of the massive hyper mega beam rifle.

Though instead of the gun Amuro used the missile launchers and the Jegan got used to test some payloads based off of things Megas had.

There was a massive explosion but the Jegan was intact enough to get away.

"Huh," Amuro Ray muttered. "Going to have to work on those."

Kaworu had a feeling that he won't want to be hit with whatever was to be in those missiles.

'The lillium of Londo Bell are completely insane,' Kaworu mused. It was something he felt like he thought every week at least once.

Then a very battered Omzack tried to rise again. Megas ripped off one of the tentacles and beat the mech with it.

Saiga was not having a good day.

"I have the Omzack of the Thunder and I still have can't kill these people easily," Saiga growled in frustration.

That made him wonder what Zeorymer of the Heavens was going to be like in a fight. Or if the pacifistic pilot would even need to pilot it with Londo Bell around.

"We're not done yet," Hayato commented as Shin Getter Two flew through the air at the Omzack drill arm first.

Saiga tried to avoid the drill but was unsuccessful and the massive mech shook from the power of that drill.

'If they do that again I am a dead man,' Saiga thought to himself.

Saiga needed a miracle or at least something to get Londo Bell's attention away from him.

He didn't expect the Gallowin of the Water, Briest of the Fire, and something that enraged Tetsuya to no end. They looked like Great Mazinger with numbers written on them.

"How dare they use copies of Great?!" Tetsuya growled as he rushed headlong at the vulgar insults.

Right behind Great Mazinger was Mazinger Z, the Grungusts, and Ratsel's Huckebein.

In one of the Greats Gauron grinned in his usual drunken way. Dying in combat to Tetsuya or the Sword that Pierces Evil or any member of Londo Bell would make him extremely happy.

Not that he intended to make it easy for them. They were going to have to work to get that victory.

There was the sound of hot metal hitting metal as Tetsuya heated up the exterior of Great Mazinger before striking the closest MP copy of his mech.

Coop to the shock of everyone tried not to blow the MP Great Mazingers to bits. Everyone would be extremely worried it was because he wanted to take one so he and Lowe could improve it. He had ideas to get the photon beam from Mazinger Z installed in a Great Mazinger.

Ron wondered why he had this skin crawling sensation that didn't involve him being attacked. What danger could it be?

The Mazinger units unleashed their Great Typhoons on the Evangelions.

Asuka grinned slightly as she ran right through the attacks at the much smaller mecha.

"Nice try but the Bartols showed me to watch out for that," she commented as she brought down the smash hawk on the MP units.

Mari had a smirk as she used a prog knife.

Kaworu used his double chainsaw and then sighed as all the Evangelion pilots found the MP mecha was made from stern stuff. It was either Super Alloy Z or gundanium or something similar.

Gauron snorted. "These aren't cheap knock offs."

"They are missing scranders though," Jun noted.

Everyone that could fly took the air. If these Great Mazingers couldn't meet them in the air then they had an advantage.

"You have fun," Saiga stated as he got his mech out of there as fast as he could. As long as they kept Londo Bell busy long enough for him to get away he didn't care what happened to all of them.

Gauron shrugged and didn't let that bother him.

The twins of Tau Dragon while unable to work together on the ultimate move of their mecha were able to do everything else with a practiced ease.

Red bursts of energy and flames came from Breist of the Fire.

Mazinger Z went through the fire without any fear.

"You want some heat?" Koji asked. "I'll show you heat. Breast fire!"

Mazinger Z nailed Breist with armor melting attack. Even the fire throwing mech was not immune to incredible power Mazinger had.

It got worse as Mazinkaiser SKL joined in using the inferno blaster. The red of Breist wasn't just from the paint job at that point.

The ZZ Gundam then let the Breist of the Fire have it with the high mega cannon. The Breist was rocked by the raw power of that weapon.

Blue bursts of energy came from Gallowin of the Water as whatever problems the twin sisters had didn't mean they wanted to fight solo against Londo Bell.

It only got the attention of Kusuha Mizuha. The type two Grungust unleashed the Maxi blaster on Gallowin.

"Darkness slash!" Irm called out and his Grungust Kai took off one of the Gallowin's arms.

Shin Getter One took off the other with a tomahawk.

Sanger charged at the Breist of Fire and nearly cut off one of the legs with his massive sword. Sparks flew from where it had gone into the hip.

Gauron sighed. "Secret societies out to rule the world just don't make their mecha like they used to."

Tetsuya tried his best to do the same to the imposter Great that Gauron was piloting.

Gauron had to avoid having a sword driven into his cockpit.

Then came the problems named Mu la Flaga, Amuro Ray, and Sayla Mass.

Gauron knocked over several buildings as they weren't paying enough to mess with those three head on.

'Going to have to wait for that Arm Slave being worked on before I try fighting those three at once,' Gauron thought to himself.

The Gallowin of the Water and the Breist of the Fire took as a good to make a break for it.

The MP Great Mazingers followed their lead. They were shocked that three of the most powerful mecha of their organization had been beaten up and it wasn't even by Zeorymer.

They didn't have time to think about the MP Great Mazingers had a much wider range of weapons than those three mechs. They just knew they had to get out of there.

The MP Great Mazingers ran like their lives depended on it. They and the still standing Crossbone Vanguard forces made a very disorganized rush for the ships to get off this space colony.

"So anyone got any idea who those people were?" Ron asked as he saw the spaceships flee from Frontier IV.

"I'm sure we'll meet them again," Excellen noted. "Those aren't the sort of people to give up after a curbstomp."

Ron had a feeling she wasn't kidding.

"Trust me she's not joking in that," Ratsel commented.

"Welcome to my world Ron," Harry said with a slight laugh.

"Hey I got one," Coop said happily to have a mostly intact MP Great Mazinger minus the Brain Condor.

Tetsuya had a savage smile on his face. "You and Lowe have fun upgrading it."

The pilot of Great Mazinger could think of no better way to scare those that had made copies of Great than Coop and Lowe taking one of those copies and making it truly equal to Great.

V-V-V

The time lost trio wasn't sure what to make of what had happened. Now this "Londo Bell" was helping with the recovery efforts.

Albus Severus Potter stared at a barely teen that had taken his helmet off. He couldn't believe it. He somehow had traveled into the past, but it wasn't his past.

'Dad?' he whispered in shock.

"Yes he is Mr. Potter," Gilliam Yeager stated. He then put a gun to Delphini's head. "And I need you to hand over your wands and other weapons now. Please do give me a reason to use this."

Albus and Scorpius were too shocked to actually do anything about that.

Delphini also was in shock at having a weapon pointed at her head. She also was scared her plan won't work if someone knew what she was or even knew she was dangerous.

Frankly she considered the pair of fools so easy to use that she never thought up any sort of back up plan.

'This muggle will pay!' Delphini inwardly vowed as she handed over her wand.

Gilliam was sure she was ranting in her head and didn't care about that. What was actually important was figuring out where to keep her as magic made things hard.

The fact that she could teleport was a big enough security problem to not factor in any other magical talents Delphini could have.

The fact he wasn't even sure what last name she had also was a bit annoying. As was how she was so young given her parents even after her father got resurrected died way before it was possible to be the age she was.

'Unless that's glamors or metamorph ability or polyjuice or something else,' Gilliam mused. Those were all possible. All things they would have investigate as they needed to know.

Gilliam knew that he'd have to check in with Mad Eye on exactly how lax the security for a time turner had been, and how bad an idea Albus and Scorpius had.

'Frankly it probably is worse than I am thinking,' Gilliam thought to himself. 'And here I thought I won't have to deal with anything from Cursed Child.'

Though this bunch was not going to be a problem. Or won't stay one if he had his way.

The trio were not going to be let screw up. Well in the case of Albus and Scorpius won't be let screw up. Delphini was going to be stopped from doing what she intended.

Gilliam did look forward to seeing what Mio would tell Albus and Scorpius. He had no idea how she knew what she did, but he knew that she had read all the Harry Potter novels and watched the various movies.

"Keep your hands where I can see them," Gilliam ordered Albus and Scorpius.

"Why are you doing this?" Albus pleaded.

"Because you two are idiots," Mio remarked.

"No we aren't!" Albus Severus yelled.

Mio literally stared at him. "You went back in time to step on butterflies."

"Huh?" Scorpius said confused as he didn't get the reference.

"That likely is part of why wizards and witches have to be told to avoid being seen by themselves when using a time turner," Gilliam commented.

There was no way that they were going to let Scorpius and Albus Severus do anything without being watched closely.

Gilliam didn't look forward to having to tell Harry his son was a moron though. It was clear he had no understanding for how badly messing with time could be. Frankly Coop was ahead of them as he broke that time travel device that had been in Megas.

'When Coop is above you in terms of doing the intelligent thing you are a threat to everyone and likely all existence,' Gilliam mused.

Mio surprised Scorpius and Albus and took their wands from them.

"No one trusts you with these," she remarked hold the wands in her hands.

"Hey!" Albus yelled.

Delphini snorted. "For muggles they are a great deal smarter than both of you."

"Oh wait until we tell you about how we beat your father while he was in a giant monster," Mio said with a smirk. "And it was just a normal day for us. He was no boogeyman or incredible terror. Nothing but an annoyance."

"How dare you say that about my father you f…" Delphini snarled before Ryoma slammed her face first into the cracked pavement. He did it several more times for good measure.

"Not impressed," Ryoma commented. "If anything insulted people were afraid of this level of loser."

"What the…" Albus Severus gasped. "I didn't even see him before he struck."

"You are slow and lazy," Ryoma noted as he kept on guard for any of the trio to do something like turn into an animal.

"I doubt they even know what martial arts are," Mio stated.

"I won't be surprised," Ryoma said with a chuckle.

Albus was extremely confused and scared.

"She wanted to use both of you so she could change history for it to be far worse than even what yours was," Mio told Albus Severus and Scorpius. "And you two won't get that until it was too late."

"Huh?" Scorpius said surprised.

"The Doctor would probably deck both of you," Mio commented. "Just not sure if it would be before or after he yelled at you."

"Probably depends on the incarnation," Gilliam admitted.

There then was a crunching noise as Ryoma broke one of Delphini's legs.

"There," the brutal martial artist stated. "Now she can't run or even if she can teleport will have to keep using that as I doubt she's got a vial of skelegrow on her."

Albus and Scorpius were aghast at that brutality and very harsh pragmatism.

Then again their plan in the past was to embarrass someone and think that would be enough to improve history.

Gilliam and Mio were not impressed at all, and Sanger was definitely not going to like being stuck with them around.

They were going to be trouble. They also didn't understand you didn't use time travel to mess with things without a very good idea of what you intended to do and what it would cause.

It was something that definitely was something that would have to be changed and the pair learning that were not going to be let bumble around time.

Gilliam then sighed as he was sure no one at Hogwarts knew how to handle this sort thing despite having time turners they could get or on hand.

"I must see what changes in teaching if any had been made between when the Marauders went to Hogwarts to now to what those two had learned," Gilliam commented.

Though Gilliam wasn't sure if it had gotten worse or was about the same would worry him more.

"Take them over to Hogwarts and make sure they locked up," Major Yeager then ordered.

"Got it," Ryoma said with a Getter smile.

Albus Severus and Scorpius were too afraid and shocked to ask how they'd get there.

V-V-V

Iron Mask realized that he needed something he could use besides his mobile armor. It was incredibly powerful, but might not have the endurance to keep fighting Londo Bell before getting the chance fulfil what it was made for.

Cosmo Babylonia had to take place, but it seemed they had completely underestimated who they were against. However losing just one battle wasn't the same as losing a war.

Perhaps one of those Great Mazinger units would be useful for that. Or perhaps a new Gundam would work even better for his plans.

V-V-V

Lord Voldemort looked at the storm covered land with anger as he'd been unable to make it through whatever barrier surrounded it. He wasn't even sure how long he'd been trying to get in, but he was sure it was over a month.

He would not let this stop him. He would take the power of the Jama Kingdom and he'd show everyone what he could do!

V-V-V

Saiga was sure that everyone behind his back was amused at his being unable to beat Londo Bell. It was what he'd be doing so of course everyone else would do the exact same.

As he brooded there was a bright flash and a being with a massive head and tiny limbs appeared.

"Hey want some help crushing them?' Magnanimous asked.

Saiga didn't know who this was, but he knew this was a kindred spirit.

Didn't mean he won't stab them in the back when it'd get him ahead though.

V-V-V

Chapter notes

Ryoma Nagare is from Getter Robo. He is not someone you ever should mess with.

Ken Kaido is from Mazinkaiser SKL. He likes to use bladed weapons.

Ryo Magami is from Mazinkaiser SKL. He likes using ranged weapons.

Asuka Langley Sohryu is from Neon Genesis Evangelion. She is extremely proud, arrogant, and enjoys piloting a giant robot.

Gendo Ikari is from Neon Genesis Evangelion. He wants to be reunited with his wife inside a giant robot. Doesn't care how many die to get that goal done.

Takaya "D-Boy" Aiba is from Tekkaman Blade. He doesn't to talk about his past with people, and the fact his family is being controlled by the Radam. Which means he's going to kill his family.

Hayato Jin is from Getter Robo. He's a sociopath and not someone to get on the bad side of.

Kusuha Mizuha is from SRW OG. A very nice person but she has a will of iron. She also had health drinks that could take down nearly anyone.

Kamile Bidan is from Zeta Gundam. Kamile is a man's name...and Kamile is a man!

Russel Bagman is from SRW OG. A member of Octo Squad and no one is sure what exactly he is to the team leader.

Katrina Tarask is from SRW OG. Not someone you should annoy as she will beat the crap out of you. Also is very hot blooded.

Kai Kitamura is from SRW OG. He is an experienced mech pilot and able to do amazing things with a mass production mech.

Seolla Schweitzer is from SRW OG. She is a sniper and gets annoyed a lot by Arado.

Arado Balanga is from SRW OG. He's a bit dense and lucky.

Tetsuya Tsurugi is from Great Mazinger. He is a very skilled and prideful mecha pilot.

Sanger Zonvolt is from SRW OG. He is the Sword That Pierces Evil! He is pure awesome.

Harold "Coop" Cooplawski is from Megas XLR. He is pure chaos and pilot of one of the most powerful mechs around.

Seabook Arno is from Gundam F91. Not fond of adults causing wars for stupid reasons.

Gilliam Yeager is from SRW OG. A skilled mecha pilot, secret agent and more.

Elzam von Branstein aka Rastel Feinschmecker is from SRW OG. An extremely skilled mech pilot and not someone to mess with. Also someone to enjoy the cooking of.

Mu la Flaga is from Gundam SEED. He works to make the impossible possible

Excellen Browning is from SRW OG. She is bubbly and sweet. She also has secrets even she is not aware of.

Sayla Mass is from Mobile Suit Gundam. She is the sister of Char and a newtype like he is. Not someone anyone should mess with.

Preventer Wind aka Zechs Merquise aka Milliardo Peacecraft is from Gundam Wing. He's very Charish and also not a man that anyone should try to fight.

Koji Kabuto is from Mazinger Z. He is the mold in which hot blooded super robot pilots is made.

Kaworu Nagisa is from Neon Genesis Evangelion. He is the most sane Evangelion pilot and also is the one the Angels. They didn't recruit people to drive Evangelions very well.

Amuro Ray is from Mobile Suit Gundam. He is the original Gundam pilot, and not a man to take lightly.

Mari Illustrious Makinami is from Neon Genesis Evangelion. She has a sweet candy shell but inside is very much like Ryoma Nagare.

Jun Huno is from Great Mazinger. She is not one to mess with.

Irmgult "Irm " Kazahara is from SRW OG. He is likes women and flirts. However he avoids women that are crying on the outside or inside. Needless to say he doesn't flirt with women that in NERV or part of the Reclaimers.

Mio Sasuga is from SRW OG. She likes action adventure manga, certain magazines, and breaks the 4th wall.


	23. Chapter 23

Everyone at the Ministry of Magic was afraid. Completely and utterly afraid as it sunk in that Hogwarts had turned into a starship and left the Earth for a bit. It had gone to a space colony and helped deal refugees and aid to rebuild.

Bartemius Crouch really hoped they didn't ask him to handle this. Especially with the rumors You-Know-Who's wraith possessed a giant monster and Londo Bell considered it a normal day. They also beat him up and forced him to flee.

Arthur Weasley hoped he didn't have to handle this as Londo Bell literally won't care and Arthur didn't want to push the issue. Especially given Ryoma Nagare or Hayato Jin might push his head off in reaction. Or go and do that to Fudge for fun.

Nymphadora Tonks groaned as she knew she'd be the one stuck having to deal with this mess.

The Auror had no idea how big a mess this was or that it involved a time traveling first cousin with the other two being also related to her on her mother's side of the family.

Somehow she wasn't going to be surprised that Londo Bell considered the whole incident a normal day. Or that they preparing for something far worse that was coming.

V-V-V

Harry Potter had seen a lot of weird things even before becoming part of Londo Bell. But he found even a limit to things he could take. Meeting his time traveling son named after two people he had intention to ever name his kids after was one of them.

"...WHAT?!" Harry yelled. "I named one of my kids after who?! I mean Thomas Peter Potter sounds more sane and rational than that…."

"You said you named me after the two bravest headmasters you knew," Albus Severus said softly.

Harry stared at him in complete and utter disbelief. He didn't even want to think about how Snape got made headmaster of Hogwarts. He had a feeling it'd be over Dumbledore's literally dead body. And possibly Professor McGonagall's dead body too when he thought about it.

It was likely also over the dead bodies of the other heads of the Houses too.

"Was I drunk of my arse or high?" Harry asked. "Why not go with Alex or Albert. And don't get me started on your middle name. That's just disturbing."

Harry just put his head on a table and groaned. There was no sane reason for him to name his kid after two. How could he hate one of his children that much? Or hate his life in general that much at that point to take it out in that way on a kid?

Albus wasn't expecting this to happen. Then again he also didn't expect to end up in the wrong universe either. This whole thing had gone completely pear shaped and nothing made any sense to him.

"And worse I have a son that thinks messing with time is a good idea," Harry groused. "I take it Megas and the Glorft mean nothing to you."

"Should they?" Albus asked as he did recall that weird metal golem. Something about it scared him even more than most of the others.

Which said something as deep down they all scared him for their abilities and the fact they shouldn't be here at all. They certainly hadn't existed in the past he learned about.

Yet even Albus Severus knew just feeling that way wasn't going to make them go away.

"Commander Andru a giant robot back into the past so it could turn the tide of a battle lost," Gilliam informed him. "It ended up headless and in a dump in New Jersey. It was found by a very unique man who got it working."

"And somehow a time beacon got turned on and lead a group of aliens that had destroyed Earth's defenses and pretty much were unbeatable right to our time," Harry spoke up. "So time travel isn't the best way to fix things. Also annoyed no mention of the existence of wizard time travel devices so far in my schooling at Hogwarts."

Harry was starting to wonder why he didn't get tutors to learn magic. The holes in "muggle' subjects being avoided along with interesting magical devices and beings not being discussed was starting to really annoying. He wanted a full education, and get his money's worth.

"They are letting your friend Hermione use it to take more classes," Gilliam noted with a slight bit of bemusement.

Harry groaned in annoyance.

"That's stupid enough for me to believe magic users would do it," Harry admitted as he rubbed his forehead. "And explains how Hermione has taken classes that happen at the same time."

"She told me there was a rule of magic users avoiding seeing their past selves as they would be attacked," Gilliam remarked.

"Again stupid enough to sound like it happened," Harry commented. "So the Ministry even have a protocol for dealing with time traveling buffoons?"

"Hey!" Albus Severus snapped as he was offended at being called a buffoon.

Harry gave his son a dirty look. "You are the one who decided to mess with time and not even having fully trustworthy allies."

"Even in the past you are against Scorpius!" Albus yelled as it was always the same.

Harry looked utterly confused at that comment. "What you talking about? I mean Delphini who turned out to be Riddle's daughter. Though on Scorpius I had to fight a giant bloody snake with nasty as can be venom and kill people with eye contact due to his grandfather."

"You always hated Scorpius and had the headmistress use the Marauder's Map to keep an eye on us!" Albus snarled and slammed his hands loudly on a table.

"The what and why would I ask the head of the school to do that?" Harry asked confused as this didn't make any sense. "I mean whoever it was aren't they busy with far more important things than to keep watch over two students?"

Harry then shook his head. "Never mind I'll just ask Sirius or Uncle Moony later as I'm sure they had a hand in the making of that map. Probably also be surprised I didn't know of it. Then again that'd require people to tell me things and they hate doing that."

Albus Severus was completely shocked to hear his father be so casual about talking to those two. At this point he shouldn't even be aware of them being friends of the family. Or even that Sirius Black was innocent at this point let alone have a way to talk to him.

There had to be something that changed even what Albus knew of the past.

Gilliam wondered if the kid was ever going to figure it out. He did seem very hard headed so he might not get Londo Bell had changed things for the better.

"I noticed no one answered the question on if there is any Ministry protocol to deal with time travelers," Harry said annoyed.

"Frankly we have no idea," Gilliam admitted. "And honestly rather deal with it ourselves."

"Hayato wants to throw them into a Getter jet and see if magicals can survive what it does to people doesn't he?" Harry mused.

"That or the recovered Getter we found on Frontier IV that Ryoma had Lowe and Coop repaint black," Gilliam admitted.

"Man they got a lot of black paint as isn't that what they also painted that Mass produced Great Mazinger they are working on?" Harry asked.

"I still don't understand why everyone is so into those giant metal golems," Albus grumbled. "It is all a bunch of bloody pointless nonsense."

"Don't let the fact I am biologically younger than you mean I won't send you to your room," Harry snapped as he looked Albus right in the eye. "As I pilot a mobile suit and it has been far better than learning at Hogwarts the overpriced and massively underperforming school of magic."

Harry knew his ability to be objective when it came to Hogwarts didn't exist, but after what he'd had to deal with for two years he felt could express his opinion all he wanted. Plus the fact that the Minister of Magic felt having soul sucking monsters as "guards' to be seen doing something this year.

Albus Severus stared at Harry. Harry didn't care and kept staring right back at him. He also crossed his arms across his chest.

"What?" Harry commented. "Nearly being killed a bunch of times, having to deal with a potions teacher that shows Hogwarts staff can't deal with shite, and everything besides learning magic is completely lacking or joke."

"You never talked about Hogwarts like that," Albus said after a moment.

"I should have if your father had the same experiences I had before Londo Bell showed up, and likely had an army of Dementors try to murder him at the end of his third year," Harry said sharply.

"How did you know?" Albus Severus asked in surprise as that hadn't happened yet.

Harry facepalmed. "Of course that would happen to me if Londo Bell hadn't come and destroyed them."

"What?!" Albus Severus gasped.

"We handled the problem," Gilliam commented. "Something I am sure you are unaware of due to fools being unable to do anything right being the norm for everything you experience out of 'adults'."

"The one thing that changing would nice," Harry groaned. "Same with them actually able to enforce the rules equally."

"I can understand that completely," Gilliam agreed.

Harry smiled slightly as once more his teammates understood things it seemed many in the wizarding world didn't.

"Also did you consider that your plans might cause you and your friend to never be born?" Gilliam inquired.

Albus's blank stare said it all. He figured his father and mother would get together like they were intended to and have kids the same as before. Nothing could change that in his mind. It was set in stone to him.

Harry rubbed his temples. This idiot and his best friend had no idea what they were doing and Harry was sure even without Delphini the whole thing would be one massive screw up that wrecked a lot things.

Harry was sure that he'd be the one forced to fix it.

"So you find the time turner as the prize in a box of cereal?" Harry groaned.

"No, we had to solve a trio of puzzles," Albus admitted.

"Which professor had it?" Gilliam asked. "Full name not just last name."

"Professor Hermione Weasley," Albus stated quickly.

"...Please tell me she married one of Ron's brothers," Harry muttered. Bill was cool, Charlie was interesting, either George or Fred would be a courtship that would have a lot of stories.

It also was something Harry could see happen somehow. Ron and Hermione getting together before Ron's change he didn't see working out at all.

The silence he got at that didn't help his nerves. Nor did Hermione doing the typical Hogwarts professor shite defenses for anything important.

Gilliam really did want to tell Harry his friend got called out on that after the trio got the time turner. However Harry would want to know how he could possibly know of events from an alternate future.

"And I doubt Ron became a...whatever and matured as a person," Harry sighed.

"Hey I like Uncle Ron," Albus stated sharply.

"So Ginny is your mum?" Harry inquired and gave Albus a look that scared him.

"Yes…" Albus Severus said quickly.

"Urge to let your grandmother give you a howler for being an idiot rising," Harry groused. This mess was getting more annoying by the minute. Also clear that anyone actually learning anything besides magic didn't happen.

Albus Severus didn't expect that to be his answer to that. Everything was completely different than he imagined.

"You decided to mess with time in a completely and utterly stupid way," Harry pointed out. "Was your plan literally go back in time, a bunch of question marks, and then profit?"

"Not really…." Albus stated as he had no idea what his father was talking about.

"Was it any more well thought out?" Gilliam inquired.

"No…." Albus Severus admitted softly.

Harry groaned again and felt like banging his head on a table or a wall.

"And you wonder why your plan has completely and utterly failed," Gilliam remarked to Albus.

"I just wanted to spare my father and everyone else the pain they suffered in a pointless war that didn't really change all that much!" Albus yelled.

"Look I am glad you wanted to do that," Harry stated which shocked Albus. "But screwing with time is never really the best idea."

What his son had done, and they were letting Hermione do proved to Harry that frankly the Wizarding World or at least those in charge had nowhere near the sense needed to time travel.

'Then again not sure anyone is,' Harry admitted to himself. 'But the Wizarding World especially not.'

Albus Severus looked like no one had actually had this kind of talk with him before.

Harry wondered the legalities of who would be his son's guardian and such as once more his life had gotten really weird. But he was getting used to that and was sure Londo Bell would help him figure that out.

"Wait you said Scorpius was trying to redeem the Malfoy name," Harry commented. "So what other things did his grandfather do and what things did or will or whatever tense his father do?"

Albus Severus did not look forward to having to explain his father's 6th year at Hogwarts nor that even after all that and a war Draco Malfoy was a free man.

However the gleam in Gilliam's one visible eye made it clear he was going to answer that question.

"You really are not going to like this," Albus groaned before starting.

Harry had a bad feeling about that.

V-V-V

"ARE YOU BLOODY KIDDING ME?!" was heard all around Hogwarts.

Then came "RYOMA AND HAYATO WILL KILL THEM IF THEY EVER TRY THAT!"

Said Getter pilots wondered what Harry was yelling about, but had a feeling it involved thinning the herd of pureblooded magic users.

Ken Kaido looked a bit annoyed to not be included in that.

"THEY DID WHAT?! AND THEY ALL WEREN'T KILLED AFTERWARD?!"

There then was some quiet before "THANK MERLIN THAT WOMAN GOT KILLED BY A GIANT DRILL!"

Mio snorted hearing that comment.

"SHE SAID WHAT?! BLOODY HELL DID THEY SCRAMBLE HER BRAINS TO BE A BERK LIKE SNAPE?!"

Then several minutes later came "THEY LET SNAPE BE THE DADA TEACHER AND HE STILL IS AN ARSE?! AND WORSE HE DOESN'T LEAVE AT END OF THE YEAR?!"

Severus Snape decided he really didn't want know, and that frankly avoiding Potter probably would be his best plan at this point.

V-V-V

Hermione Granger was nervous as can be as it was her birthday and that she might get a mech as a birthday present. Or her own choice of mecha to pilot.

Lowe and Coop were running their own mecha repair and customizing course. Though neither wished to be called professor nor their last names. Neither man was one to stand on ceremony after all. Rumor was Hayato Jin recruiting for his Getter Robo was used as a threat if the staff got in the way of what Lowe and Coop were doing.

Plus Ron was acting very strange and pensive around her. It was just so out of character for him and weird. She had no idea what had caused that to happen.

Though not quite as strange as Ginny was around Harry after he told her something. It was like Ginny had no idea what to make of Harry after that. She was shy, or bold or contemplative at the drop of the hat around Harry now.

'I am really worried something utterly insane happened,' Hermione fretted as the worse part of her imagination going wild was the thought that with Londo Bell it could get even weirder.

They lived it seemed to make the impossible possible and demolished remains at most of a great deal of Dementors proved that. Remains that no one was sure what to do with and frankly not much of those.

And there was the fact her two friends now had their own mobile suits to use. Harry's trainer mech having been updated by Coop and Lowe into what was rumored to be the Potter variant of the Rezel.

Hermione still was having trouble in her mind seeing Ron 'can't understand what a football is' piloting any mech. Even with his newtype sort of abilities.

Things kept getting weird to her. And weird beyond that of learning more about magic. Londo Bell was adding their own brand of madness to Hogwarts.

'Of course the Getter team could also shoot Getter rays at ghosts to see what that does,' Hermione pondered. One of the scientists working with the Getter team might as them to do that.

Two of the Getter pilots scared her. Even more so that Harry was friendly with Ryoma Nagare and Hayato Jin.

Which lead to her imagining what Harry having those two men around when he was considered the Heir to Slytherin would be like and sure the school would be a lot emptier by the time they finished. It also would be covered in blood from the disagreements.

There also was the trio of teens that had been found on Frontier IV that Londo Bell was watching closely. People talked about them but most didn't ask Londo Bell members what they were.

They had no idea that Londo Bell would tell them they were a trio of magic user time travelers. That was something the team had dealt with before. Though they liked Kiva a great deal more than any of the time traveling trio they got now.

Hermione's using the time turner that day didn't help her nerves as the looks Harry gave her made her think he knew what she had. In her distress she missed his looks of thinking what she was doing was the stupidest use of time travel he had ever heard.

But instead Hermione was dreading her birthday having aliens invade or something. Ginny's birthday party was now the stuff of legends due to that. Though Hermione wondered if even with just Londo Bell showing up that birthday party would be legendary.

'I hope I can avoid even more Londo Bell members catching me use my time turner like Major Yeager had,' Hermione pondered to herself to get off that train of thought.

She had no idea the man had been there and she was sure that he didn't care she had a time machine of some kind.

Hermione didn't even want to think about what Major Zonvolt would say if he found out. The man was very bombastic and able to give speeches she was sure even Dumbledore couldn't make work.

Every moment of her classes felt to be in slow motion as Hermione was sure the next moment something insane would take place.

Yet somehow she got through the day and after dinner there was a birthday party for her held in a room off the Great Hall. It was a room she actually didn't even know existed before this.

Inwardly Hermione was not surprised a bunch of Londo Bell members were at the party. She actually was friendly with more of them than with her classmates.

Asuka smiled at Hermione. Hermione smiled back shyly at the very head strong and assured Evangelion pilot. If Hermione was honest, she'd have to say the Second Child was closer to her than almost everyone she knew.

"So still showing the inbred losers up?" Asuka inquired with a bemused tone.

"I won't put it that way," Hermione muttered.

Asuka rolled her eyes. "Seriously if that Malfoy brat is considered anything but whiner with a rich daddy this place has issues. Lots of issues."

"And he's supposed to be in a house of cunning and ambition," Harry noted. "It took the sorting hat a moment at most to put him in that house. Still not sure why it was that fast."

"Oh yes dividing kids up by a character trait...I'd love to teach that talking hat about psychology," Asuka commented.

"Better than threatening to put it on Coop's head," Jamie mused.

"I want to help people not see if he could drive it insane," Asuka huffed.

"That would be Coop's actions not his mind," Kiva interjected. "Plus after a thousand years or more of the minds of children I doubt even the Getter team would make that strong of an impact."

Hermione still was shocked at how open to magic Londo Bell had been. They didn't bother them at all and was no issue at all for them.

It won't help her nerves to remember that You-Know-Who didn't impress them at all.

"So you hear that Lowe and Coop have made it so their Great Mazinger can do a photon beam attack and it is even more powerful than the breast burn attack?" Harry asked.

"Harry I am more concerned with school," Hermione remarked. "Though I can see how that shop talk is important to you and Londo Bell."

Harry shrugged. "That's true."

"Also I really don't want to pilot a mech," Hermione stated.

"Really?" Harry asked. "As getting you training with Burning PT or with a Rezel or Nero is no problem."

Hermione sighed. "I'm not gung ho about piloting a giant robot."

"Ok," Harry said and was willing to drop that.

He'd seen way too many people forced to pilot giant robots to do that to anyone. Asuka however was not as willing stop there. She didn't let things slow her down when she put her mind to something.

"Really?" the Second Child remarked. "You don't want to pilot a mech? Admittedly it wouldn't as powerful as my Evangelion but pretty sure after Coop and Lowe get done with it no one sane would want to fight it."

"There are a lot of insane people with mechs," Hermione nearly snapped. "And I don't want to go out and get myself killed just because I could use a mech!"

That got an amused chuckle from Hayato Jin.

"Quite rare for us to see someone that didn't get forced into a mech or didn't wish to pilot one," he commented.

That was something Hermione had to admit was true and rather worried her as she found it irresponsible for kids and teens to be forced to pilot giant robots. Yet so many acted like it was perfectly good thing to do even when there were trained pilots available.

The door then was forced open and Draco Malfoy looked in for a moment before Hayato Jin smiled at with the Getter smile. Hayato loomed over the just starting to be a teen third year looking extremely menacing.

"The Ravenclaws ever tell of what I can do?" the pilot of Shin Getter 2 inquired as he instantly was standing in front of Draco.

Draco clearly hadn't but felt even more afraid that with that savage muggle who could have broken his arm.

"Go," Hayato ordered. "You were not invited nor do I believe you and your...associates...came with gifts."

Harry was bemused Malfoy left without a word. And inwardly groaned as without Londo Bell to keep Draco in check he'd do shite that foul his mood.

"Hermione you get the feeling that without Londo Bell to force the professors to teach Malfoy to mind his manners that he'd get away with trying to kill someone?" Harry inquired.

"I hadn't thought about it, but have a feeling you are right," Hermione sighed.

"Seriously," Ron interjected. "I'm sure I could get along with Slytherins that think Malfoy is annoying."

"I'm fairly sure your paternal grandmother would be embarrassed he was in her old house," Harry noted. "Pretty sure it'd be the same with my paternal grandmother."

Ron thought about it for a moment. "Yeah that's probably true."

Hermione turned to Neville to see if he'd heard all that.

Neville shrugged. He was getting used to this.

Hermione wondered how much Harry had learned from his godfather. There never had been a good time and place for her to ask since learning about Harry talking with Sirius Black.

Luna giggled and Hermione wondered why that very strange girl kept wearing those sunglasses and that red cape. Or why it amused Mio so much.

Mio then walked up to Hermione and held up a box covered in martial arts anime themed wrapping.

"Here's your gift. Just don't show your parents," Mio chuckled.

Hermione unwrapped it and found inside it was a nearly 1.4 kilogram cherry flavored gummy in the shape of a horse's heart.

"Three pounds of sugary goodness," Coop remarked as he eyed the candy.

Hermione considered it not the oddest gift she could get, but still was up there.

"I didn't know they made candy in that size," Ron admitted as that heart was huge.

"They usually don't," Jamie said as he was amazed to see a candy that huge.

"Oh well," Ron shrugged.

Hermione was starting to think everyone in Londo Bell was extremely eccentric at the very least.

Asuka shrugged looking at the massive candy.

Harry figured it'd be a good time to give Hermione the gift he got for her.

She unwrapped the gift and it turned out to be a fountain pen.

"Harry this is...really nice," Hermione stated as she really liked it.

'Glad you like it," Harry said warmly. "I saw them one day and figured you'd want one."

Hermione really wasn't sure what the Getter team could have gotten her, and hoped it wasn't something that once was attached to a human body. Or a dinosaur body as she thought about it.

"We didn't bring you a gift," Hayato admitted to Hermione.

Hermione was very relieved at that.

Ron then handed her a gift.

"And I am sorry I have been a complete and utter arse at times over the years," Ron said sincerely. "Especially that Halloween."

Hermione wondered what Ron could have gotten her.

She opened the package and found it was an interesting letter opener. It was shaped like a heat hawk.

"Worked hard over the summer to get it," Ron explained. "Various tasks at the mundane homes around the Burrow."

"Thank you," was all that Hermione could say to the gift.

Ron felt a lot lighter and happier now. He had gotten out something that had been bothering him since he pondered it one morning before getting up.

Hermione wasn't surprised Ron went over to eat more of that one meat and cheese dip that Londo Bell had served at Ginny's birthday party.

Hermione then blinked as she got to see the Mazinger head cake likely made by Koji.

"Yeah Koji and Ratsel got to meet the Hogwarts cooking staff," Harry grinned.

"And who are they?" Hermione inquired.

"House elves," Harry replied.

"I truly do hope they are treated far better than Dobby had been," Hermione said sharply as to make clear she would be extremely unhappy if she was wrong.

"They are treated far better," Harry assured her. "And Dobby is working as part of the Hogwarts house elf staff."

Hermione let out a breath of relief.

"I am not sure what to make of house elves," she admitted. "But if I saw another house elf discarded or abused I'd want to change things for them."

"I don't get why we haven't learned about them way sooner," Harry groused.

"Yes with their being many of them on site would make that extremely easy," Hermione mused.

"Wizards and witches," Mio remarked and shrugged.

"The lack of common sense is starting to get annoying as it bleeds into teaching and crime scene investigation," Hermione groaned.

Harry really hoped Hermione kept that healthy attitude. He'd gotten a taste of what happened if she didn't.

He also didn't look forward to having to explain that to her at all. Though given how loud he was earlier he probably would have to tell Hermione sooner or later.

Ron came back with a bowl full of the dip and crisps.

"You know Mum has been sharing recipes with Koji and Ratsel?" Ron asked them.

"And that your mother rather we were all just normal Hogwarts students or Koji and the others pen pals or exchange students with Sanger the long time DADA teacher and Ratsel teaching cooking at Hogwarts," Harry said with a slight smile.

"I'd also like to not have nightmares about my pet turning out to be an animagus," Ron sighed. "As the things he could have done scare me. Same with Percy."

Hermione realized that made a lot of sense.

Harry patted Ron's shoulder.

"Actually surprised you didn't try to kill him," Ron noted.

"It wasn't easy," Harry admitted.

"Have you heard that they are starting a new dueling club this year?" Hermione inquired to change the subject.

"Also they're talking about forming a volunteer club," Harry commented. "To see who else wants to pilot a giant robot at Hogwarts."

"Dear lord," Hermione muttered as she was sure that would be a popular club.

"Major Kitamura is going to be the one running it," Harry then added.

"Won't that allow the unit to be officially dubbed the Aggressors?" Hermione asked.

"If he wants it to be," Harry replied.

"I think they also want to have it also cover the crew for when this school became a ship," Ron mused.

That actually amused Ron as it meant that he won't be the sole one getting a howler from Mum. It was petty, but Ron in that instance didn't care.

Hermione groaned as that meant she was being dragged into this.

Harry patted her on the shoulder.

"You probably will be able to work on another Londo Bell starship after Hogwarts due to that," he assured her.

Hermione wasn't sure what to say to that.

"Welcome to my world," Harry remarked.

"Harry has anyone told you that your world is completely insane?" Hermione quired.

"All the time," he admitted.

"It is worth repeating," Hermione groaned.

"Yeah it is," Harry said bemused. "And I frankly like it that way."

Hermione just hoped she had a normal birthday party..and perhaps if asking Luna what the sunglasses and cape were from.

'And perhaps if those sunglasses have a communication device built into them like Harry's glasses,' Hermione mused.

The often believed rule of electronics not working at Hogwarts had been proven to not be true or if it had been true Eldoran had changed things.

Hermione then gasped as she saw her parents. She had no idea how they could be invited to Hogwarts, and it felt so good to actually see them on her birthday after having to spend several without them.

Edward and Danielle Granger had to admit Londo Bell making it possible for them to visit Hogwarts was a great thing on many levels.

And seeing the red haired boy that was one of her friends actually living up to he'd done some nasty things to her and want to make up for them made the pair feel good.

Edward smiled at his daughter.

"Happy birthday," he said warmly.

Hermione hugged her father in front of everyone.

Danielle looked at Mio and the mech pilot shrugged.

"And she still is better than that brat that tried to get in," Danielle remarked.

"Mother," Hermione sighed.

"Really with people like that Malfoy boy, his father, and his godfather along with the adventures you were part of makes you wonder if this school is like the J9 West District of the asteroid belt," Edward commented.

"He means the the Knockturn Alley of the asteroid belt," Harry translated. "And probably is misunderstood."

Ron opened his mouth and then closed it.

"Basically people that want to live their lives are there and store owners want people to buy their wares or patron their establishments?" Hermione mused.

"Yeah as I'm sure there are people living in both places that have done things to give them a tarnished reputation and you should be careful when going there," Harry replied.

"I'm not sure how true or not that is," Ron admitted. "Though pretty sure two years ago Hagrid along to give you a tour would have been safe."

"He didn't exactly like going there much," Harry shrugged.

"How did you end up in the bad part of town?" Danielle asked sharply.

"I mispronounced Diagon Alley the first time I used the floo," Harry admitted.

Danielle rubbed her forehead and turned to Ron. "And your parents didn't have him try several times to learn to say the word clearly if that can happen why?"

"I have no idea," Ron admitted. "As I didn't even know that could happen before Harry stumbled into it."

"I take it floo travel is not covered at Hogwarts," Edward noted.

"Well everyone kn….." Ron started and stopped.

Edward smiled slightly. "To be honest I am not sure everyone would know how to floo travel works and very sure it is some very interesting bits of magic."

Hermione sighed as her parents it seemed even at Hogwarts couldn't resist pointing out the things it should teach but didn't. Still they were keeping it civil and away from the ones that would try hexing them for daring to think or be critical of education given at Hogwarts.

Neville pondered how the floo network actually worked and realized he had utterly no idea.

Danielle noticed that and nearly groaned as that shy boy from what she's heard from Hermione was one of the purebloods with a long history. If they didn't know then who at this school really did?

"So been able to get any answers out of the professors?" Harry inquired.

Edward snorted. "Haven't had the chance to question them in person yet."

"Though we look forward to it," Danielle remarked with a feral smile. "They won't."

Harry wondered how he could tell them to make sure Hermione didn't become like the professors.

Danielle didn't notice Harry's expression and handed Hermione a present.

Hermione was glad for her Mum to be able to do this. She had missed seeing them regularly so much.

It made her wonder how often Londo Bell would have her parents over.

"Also Londo Bell wants our help in providing dental services for Hogwarts," Edward commented amused.

"As I don't recall any mention of any spells or such to deal with the mouth," Danielle said annoyed. "Or anything on brushing, flossing, and such."

"Yet another thing to bring up to the professors I guess," Harry remarked.

"Yeah we have a huge list," Edward said with a shrug.

Hermione had to admit that she might like seeing her parents but the professors were going to hate it.

"Do parents actually get told anything important?" Danielle then inquired. "Or would that require the headmaster to not treat this like his fiefdom or care what other people actually think?"

"I ask that question all the time," Harry admitted. "Even more so finding out my father and his friends got away with a lot of things. That along with my mother marrying my father is why the potions teacher hates me...and my school house too."

"Oh we got a lot questions to ask him later," Edward said darkly. His mood then lightened up. "Sorry to bring that up at your birthday party."

"I understand," Hermione stated. "Looking back the Hogwarts staff seem to think they can do whatever they want."

"Well at least before Londo Bell showed up," Ron noted.

It said so much to the observers that it took the biggest symbol of the Terran League to turn a boarding school around.

"I also notice besides Luna here that you don't have any friends outside of your gan...er house," Danielle remarked.

Harry chuckled at that.

"And I met her outside of school," he admitted. "While on liberty in Las Vegas and having a great time."

"Yeah I'd have loved to visit a city with cheap all you can eat buffets," Ron said with a wide grin.

No one was surprised at that. Though they did wonder if Ron could keep up with Musashi or Koji or Coop.

"So have fun," Edward said warmly. "And it is nice to be able to meet all your friends other than Harry."

That didn't bother Ron as he knew that Harry and Hermione had ways to keep in touch over the summer he didn't have access to. Plus Hermione's parents didn't really get a chance to know any of them at all after the mess things become at the bookstore.

Actually he was surprised Hermione still was enrolled at Hogwarts given Harry would tell them all the adventures they had.

Ron still was waiting to be pulled from Hogwarts by his mum when she found out he had a mobile suit and fought psychopaths among more normal mercenaries. Not even Duke Fleed could sway her after she learned about that.

"Just don't try to eat that whole candy at once dear," Danielle commented. "Fairly sure Coop or Koji are the only ones that could do that."

"And not regret it the next day," Edward mused.

No one disagreed with that, and Hermione hoped things would calm down.

She wasn't holding her breath on that last part however when Harry and Londo Bell were around.

V-V-V

Albus Dumbledore felt bad for his friend as Alastor got to see the memories Eldoran had given him of a time that had not been, yet had. Yet he had to show what sort of threat that was coming.

"Well that was disturbing," Mad Eye commented. "Glad someone wants to stop anything like that from happening."

"Though I am not sure on our allies," Dumbledore admitted softly.

Alastor nearly snorted. "Albus you just are unhappy they don't look up to you at all."

Dumbledore sighed. "Is it too much to ask for them to respect me and my experience?"

"Well people becoming monsters and things trying to ravage the Earth is kind of their thing to deal with," Mad Eye noted. "Now when they had a bunch of kids that had been cursed to become dogs if their identities became known...yeah I'm sure your help would have been a great help."

"The fact I didn't learn of that incident until last week worries me," Dumbledore commented. "Or that Jean Luc Delacour knew of it but didn't get involved."

"Of course back then there was that Robot Empire, something they call the Moon Wars, and the Meganoids trying to turn people into robots," Alastor remarked. "So sealed magical beings trying to be freed probably was more normal."

"Things like that make it seem like Harry riding a dragon to save girls or even go to the store seem sane and rational," Dumbledore groaned as he rubbed his temples.

"And now what he's done has topped that," Alastor noted.

"Indeed he has," Dumbledore mused.

"Gilliam Yeager knows more than he lets on," Mad Eye stated. "I'm not sure in what ways, but there's something about him I don't trust."

"He is a military intelligence operative," Dumbledore said after a moment of thought. "Their job is to gain information and he seems to be the kind of man who doesn't do things by halves."

"That is true…" Alastor admitted. "But it seems like something even more than that. Frankly I don't like it."

Dumbledore considered what his paranoid friend had said. He won't dismiss what he had said as with things as insane as they were anything was possible.

"Also…" Mad Eye said sharply. "Why did you ask for my help with a lot of things that happened to Harry Potter in this castle? "

"I...I...I didn't want the attention of those that would harm him to find out," Dumbledore said softly.

"Or that fact that anyone with the dark mark could walk through the front doors of the school?" Alastor noted. "Your spy, Malfoy, and even Voldemort on the back of someone's head."

Dumbledore said nothing to that. Mad Eye knew he wasn't going to get any more out of his friend on that. He knew the signs of Albus not willing to discuss something further extremely well.

"And I'm still shocked another seer said to ignore the one given by the one you have here," Alastor mused. "And that it is a bunch of dragon dung."

"It is an...interesting situation," Dumbledore remarked. "Yet the Riksent royal family have been seers and the current princess is no exception. Plus given the trust she has among Londo Bell it is easy to see Harry will follow their example and her words."

"I doubt even the Unspeakables have ever run into that," Mad Eye commented. "Or know where to begin with whatever you saw."

"As you have a much better relationship with Londo Bell than I do," Albus began. "Can you inform them of those memories?"

Dumbledore saw no reason to avoid having Alastor give that news as they would be more receptive to it from him.

"Sure," Mad Eye remarked. "Though very sure it isn't one of their foes or Tom."

"I can see Harry or Londo Bell informed you of that," Dumbledore noted.

"It also is part of why I believe Major Yeager knows more than he lets on as he told me Tom would like put his alias under a taboo," Alastor commented.

"It was something we believed he was planning before being defeated," Dumbledore countered.

"Yeah, but how was he to know about what a taboo was?" Mad Eye disagreed.

"I can think of an individual," Albus mused.

"Not completely sure he asked Black about it," Alastor remarked. "Or even Black knew about that to be honest."

"Something about him reminds me of seers I have met," Dumbledore admitted.

"Perhaps," Mad Eye sighed. "With that bunch anything could happen or be the answer."

"So have you heard about those with the dark mark having changed in strange ways?" Dumbledore inquired.

Mad Eye nodded. "And heard that the theory being Tom in a Mimetic Beast getting hit with a Getter Beam causing it. Also that Londo Bell has Pettigrew."

"Indeed they do have him and I do doubt how long he will still be alive if he tries to escape," Dumbledore stated. "Or in a state he'd wish to be living if they show any restraint."

"If he betrayed us I hope he gets what is coming to him." Alastor growled.

"I am sure you know several in Londo Bell very willing to do that," Dumbledore noted dryly.

Mad Eye's smile was rather disturbing. Mostly doing to how damaged his face was, and that the smile itself was predatory and all teeth. It was the sort of look that would make anyone sane wish to avoid messing with Alastor.

"And there is the issue that Harry has been expressing accidental magic from time to time," Dumbledore stated.

"Albus every time he's done that it involves him being extremely angry," Alastor said sharply. "Being it that you knew exactly what was happening to him at the Dursleys or the fact his tormentors were godfather and godson."

"And don't tell me Snape has your complete trust," Mad Eye snapped to cut that off. "I know. But you trusting him doesn't mean his actions are all good. Or he's that great at teaching the skills he has."

"It is a difficult position," Albus said softly.

"Dragon dung," Mad Eye countered. "You easily could have kept him in line and he'd tell his Death Eater friends why he changed was you telling him to ship up or you'd fire him. It isn't like you couldn't do that if you desired."

"I might be forced to use that," Dumbledore groaned.

"No kidding as I'm telling you Albus that Londo Bell has Harry Potter, Sirius Black and Luna Lovegood as their primary examples of what Hogwarts is like," Alastor stated. "So two kids treated poorly until this year and a prankster who had been let get away with way too much."

"They have to be aware those are extreme cases," Dumbledore said quickly.

"You think they care?" Mad Eye remarked. "Would you have let any student with guardians or parents to the wolves over the Heir to Slytherin mess like Volunteer Ensign Potter was?"

"Alastor it was a very trying…" Dumbledore started.

"Answer the damn question," Alastor snarled as he glared at his friend. "Or are they right in believing you wanted to toughen up the boy so figured sitting on your hands and the rest of the staff would follow your lead like a bunch of sheep?"

"What was I to do?" Dumbledore once more said softly.

"Not treat the kid like he was the Heir of Slytherin and tell the others he wasn't," Alastor firmly stated. "If they didn't believe you...well frankly they weren't going to listen to anyone at that point."

"Perhaps it is easier in hindsight to," Dumbledore began.

"Albus you do realize that and the rationalizing is why Londo Bell thinks you just say things instead of do them," Alastor groaned. "They aren't proper Slytherins or political animals. For them you deal with problems and hammer them to the point they don't want to fight you ever again."

"So I have learned the hard way," Dumbledore admitted softly.

"Good," Mad Eye grinned. "Someone has to remind you that you are just a man and not perfect."

"It is a lesson I did not enjoy," Dumbledore groaned.

"Harry feels the same way on finding out how most of the staff act," Alastor noted. "A kid that frankly should have had me as someone to contact on suspecting Snape going for a certain stone after the troll, broom, and killing unicorn messes."

"And what would you have done?' Albus inquired as his friend's opinion would be interesting.

"Tell them that you taking a broom to get anywhere clearly was to get whoever wanted it to act, that you clearly were still around or easy to get, and that I'd handle the mess and thank them for taking the security of the school seriously," Mad Eye replied.

The Auror then gave his friend an annoyed look.

Dumbledore sighed as he knew what was coming.

"Which is more than I can say for most of the stone's defenses," Mad Eye commented. "Sure the logic puzzle with the potions and the mirror were decent, and a troll is usually a pain in the arse but honestly the rest were terrible."

Dumbledore really had nothing he could say.

"And of course telling the students right where it was," Alastor groaned. "Albus you've been a teacher for a long time. How could you not understand you might as well have taken the kids there and had them pet Fluffy."

"I had hoped they'd follow my word as headmaster," Dumbledore groused.

Mad Eye snorted. "Yeah and if I transfigure wings onto my back I'm an angel."

"You'd have better luck making Londo Bell feel those...beings called that they fight in Tokyo 3 are that," Dumbledore noted.

"I can believe that," Alastor commented.

"And to be honest it worries me those so-called Angels are not the threat that got Eldoran's attention," Albus admitted.

The Angels scared Dumbledore as they were alien in a way that most aliens weren't as they didn't communicate and had a single minded determination to get something in Tokyo-3. Albus was sure they were not Mimetic Beasts.

"So any luck getting a pair of glasses that also double as communication devices?" Mad Eye queried.

"I haven't had the time to be fitted with them," Dumbledore said with a shrug. "I do want a pair like Harry has."

That didn't surprise Alastor at all.

"I'm more for the tactical information they can also display," Mad Eye stated.

That didn't surprise Albus at all.

Dumbledore also pondered exactly how magic could be used to replicate the same sort abilities those technological glasses add ons had. He instantly regretted that his schedule would be so full that he couldn't give that sort of project the attention it deserved.

Suddenly Hogwarts changed once more into ship mode and rocketed off the surface of the Earth.

Dumbledore wondered what was happening now, and how insane it was going to be.

V-V-V

For Orgun he was so close and yet so far as he was on the Earth's moon. He could see the world he wished to get to in the distance. The Earth was so massive and inviting to him. Like it was welcoming him after he and his group had been away from it for so very long.

Of course there was a ship after him and working to make sure he won't go any further.

Inwardly he felt this slight bit of morbid humor as the Detonator ship that had come to the Solar System to deal with him got blasted.

'I know my thought of as betrayal was important but to not even look to see if the locals had seen them,' Orgun pondered.

Detonators launched from the ship and right into the main guns of Hogwarts and the Macbeth. Hogwarts in particular let out insanely massive blasts of energy. The students manning Hogwarts CNC were surprised at how powerful Hogwarts was.

The human size mecha were hammered, but still kept on going. Detonators were made to be tough after all.

D-Boy stared at Detonators. They looked so similar to himself, and yet he could tell they were not.

"Those aren't Tekkamen," he informed Bright Noa. "I am completely sure of that."

Captain Noa barely kept in a sigh that of course there would be another group of hard to kill man sized mecha out there.

Bright then noticed that the orange on Ron's Nero was extremely bright. Even at a glance he could tell what mech he was looking at.

It seemed the invaders also could make out the orange easily as well as they attacked the Nero.

Ron was trying to avoid getting killed.

"Really be nice if invaders introduced themselves before attacking," Ryusei commented as he fired the G-Revolvers at the man sized units.

The pair of units proved to be hard to hit. They dodged with an ease that would make a variable fighter pilot jealous.

"Not as much fun though," Ken Kaido grinned and tried to cut one of the units with the Ganzanto.

"This isn't supposed to be fun," Hikaru Makiba remarked. She was glad for the Space Mobile so the Diana A could be deployed in space.

Harry went for the bigger target and sliced the ship with his mega beam sabers. The ship was not as fast as Detonators nor quite as durable.

A hand on Megas retracted and a massive tennis racket looking flyswatter came out. The "strings" started to glow ominously.

The Detonators tried to avoid that but Coop was very erratic in his movements.

If there had been air there would have been a loud snap as Coop hit a Detonator.

The other Detonator stopped for a moment like that was supposed to be impossible. Of course no one told Coop that.

Judau then let the other Detonator have it with the high mega cannon. The Detonator was sent flying by the blast through the starship it had arrived in the Solar System in.

"That looked painful," Harry remarked.

Cybuster then rammed into the ship while ablaze in space.

"Did he just do what I think he did?" Ron asked as was completely surprised by what he saw.

"Yep," Mio grinned.

"They call that an Akashic Buster," Harry noted.

"Looks like the ship didn't like it," Ron remarked as he took in how weird being a mech pilot in Londo Bell was.

The tomahawk of Shin Getter then came down on the battered Detonator starship.

Inside the ship there was a bit of panic as the Detonators were not used to foes having the resolve and especially the firepower to hurt them.

The bridge of the Detonator ship then got a new opening as Sanger shoved his massive sword into it. Any remaining Detonators after that were worried they could get killed in this star system.

Megas then forced the fingers on both hands in where the Type 0 Grungust had made a hole and ripped the starship in half.

"So who wants chicken covered in a chocolate sauce?" Coop asked. "I'm in the mood for some."

"That sounds interesting," Ron said after a moment. "Thought not sure getting the recipe for that will make Mum happy I'm doing this."

Orgun took this as the perfect time for him to leave. He had places to go, people to meet, and the massive blue robot with flames on it scared him.

V-V-V

Sirius Black was enjoying the weather in Riksent. It was the perfect day to relax on the beach and sip drinks.

The only part he hated was that he couldn't tell Remus all about this just yet.

'Once Peter gets put on trial...then I'll do it,' Sirius mused.

Then his mirror started vibrating.

He took great amusement in that he was able to answer the magic mirror in public saying it was like those video phone glasses, but he didn't want to wear it on his face.

He then wondered what insanity his godson got into this time.

"Oh hey Harry," Sirius said with a smile. "So what madness happened this time?"

"The usual," Harry replied. "Say Sirius I was wondering about something."

"Go on," Sirius stated. "I'll try to answer it."

"Do my parents or grandparents have any paintings of them? And would there be a family home they'd be at?" Harry inquired.

Sirius groaned. "Given how things when very sure for the first, definitely for your grandparents, and yeah there is one but I'll have to get back to you as the beach really isn't the best place to talk about that."

"Oh you're in public?" Harry said a bit worried.

"I'm just having a tele...not sure what this counts as exactly as this isn't a conference," Sirius admitted. "Anyway I'll get back to you in a bit and tell how to get to Potter Manor."

"I have a manor?!" Harry gasped.

"Potters were old money," Sirius explained. "It is a long story and something I rather do in private."

"Got it," Harry remarked.

The call ended and Sirius rubbed his forehead. He hoped the painting of Charlus Potter gave Dumbledore a piece of his mind.

V-V-V

Delphini was not happy to be stuck in some cell in Hogwarts. It was talking all her metamorphmagus abilities to speed up the healing of her broken leg as it seemed they didn't want her to have any potions or magic to help it.

She was barely able to keep looking her disguise as becoming her natural appearance would cause her bones to grow and given one of them had been broken would cause her incredible pain.

She seethed in rage, and wanted to make everyone pay for this. She wanted to start with the one who had broken her leg. Though now she had to wait for the right moment to get her revenge.

V-V-V

Prince Heinel was not happy. The alliance with the Oni was not being as fruitful as he desired. Worse was the fact that nothing seemed to be going his way trying to conquer this world.

He also wasn't sure what to make of Burai's claims of the Getters being a threat to the galaxy, and that the human in a bright orange mech was important somehow.

Plus Heinel was no fool and knew the Oni only allied with him because they knew their horns made them acceptable to him and they needed all the help they could get.

Needless to say the attention of the Radam and rumors of Killer the Butcher having shown up worried Heinel. They'd make if he actually conquered the planet meaningless.

Plus the Muge Empire got crushed by humanity so he had to grudgingly give the hornless species respect.

Though Heinel never expected to see what looked like a face made of fire to appear in his throne room.

"Greetings Prince Heinel," the flame being stated. "I am the Emperor of Darkness. I believe we share a common enemy called Londo Bell."

"Tell me more," Heinel remarked as this might be useful. Either Londo Bell crushed or whatever forces this so called Emperor had would be.

V-V-V

Character Notes

Gilliam Yeager is from SRW OG. He is an intelligence officer, was a member of the Aggressors, and has some very interesting secrets.

Hayato Jin is from Getter Robo. He is a sociopath and not one to mess with if you want to keep breathing.

Ryoma Nagare is from Getter Robo. He's a crazy martial artist and can smash dinosaur skulls with one punch.

Ken Kaido is from Mazinkaiser SKL. He likes using bladed weapons.

Mio Sasuga is from SRW OG. She can break the 4th wall, and likes shounen manga.

Harold "Coop" Cooplawski is from Megas XLR. He loves video games, prowrestling, cars, mecha, giant monster movies, and food. He is a force of chaos.

Sanger Zonvolt is from SRW OG. He is the Sword That Pierces Evil! He is awesome.

Asuka Langley Sohryu is from Neon Genesis Evangelion. She is very proud of being pilot of Evangelion 02. She also has a boatload of psychological issues.

Jamie is from Megas XLR. He's a coward yet there is more to him than even he knows.

Kiva Andru is from Megas XLR. She's stuck in the past and with Coop and Megas.

Orgun is from Detonator Orgun. He feels an attachment to the Earth and wants to protect it.

Takaya Aiba aka D-Boy is from Tekkaman Blade. He does not look forward to fighting any of the other Tekkamen at all.

Bright Noa is from Mobile Suit Gundam. The original space ship captain dealing with all kinds of insanity.

Ryusei Date is from SRW OG. He's a massive mecha fanboy living the dream, and also finding reality is different from the dream.

Hikaru Makiba is from Grendizer. She pilots the Diana A in Mazinger Angels.


	24. Chapter 24

Harry had to admit one thing as he walked out of a private potions lesson with Horace Slughorn and that was the man knew what he was talking about.

The man also knew how to teach that skill as well. Frankly something the current head of Slytherin and school potions master needed help with. A great deal of help with in his opinion.

Harry wondered why Major Yeager wanted to meet with Slughorn after the lesson ended, but was sure he'd find out soon enough.

He just was sure it involved him in some fashion as it seemed like everything at Hogwarts did to some degree. Which worried him as there were talks underway for reviving some magical tournament stopped because too many people died in.

'Now I can add international events to the list of things Hermione's statement on magic users having no logic to,' Harry inwardly groaned. 'I mean won't a quiz show be good enough?'

Inside the potions room Gilliam Yeager said "Seven."

Slughorn was so shocked and unnerved that he didn't do anything to Major Yeager. In fact he was so in a state of panic he didn't notice the spook leave the room.

Horace really hoped he won't get a visit by the Getter pilots.

Slughorn always made sure to know as much about people as he could and had looked up everything about Londo Bell and the various people in it he could. What he had learned was some very startling facts.

Frankly he did not want to make an enemy of the irregular combat force. Even less than he wished to make him one for the Death Eaters.

Londo Bell had faced far worse, and on a much larger scale.

Slughorn really hoped they won't hold him keeping silent against him. He also wondered if that major would have been a Slytherin or somehow able to hide that cunning.

V-V-V

Of all things Ron Weasley expected being in Londo Bell to be like he never expected for most of it to be calm and sitting around. Harry hadn't really talked about that much in his letters over the summer.

Though had mentioned a little bit parts that involved Major Kitamura and the others putting him through physical training.

Which was why Ron was busy lifting weights. It was literally the only thing about being Londo Bell that he was telling his mother. She won't mind him being put through physical activity and getting into better shape.

It said a lot that Finch was willing to let Londo Bell put troublemakers through physical training. Or that Hogwarts now had a workout room like was on military starships.

Ron wasn't sure what it meant that so many Ravenclaws had been punished as they were supposed to be the house of smarts. Ron guessed that it might just be book smarts and not on practice things. Which it seemed included not being berks to Luna.

What worried Ron was they seemed to think his calling her Looney was a good idea, and Ron never ever would think he was Ravenclaw material. Though that and learning other things such as Scabbers had been a member of his own house and betrayed the Light to become a Death Eater made Ron wonder if the house system even had a bloody point anymore.

There also was a split in Slytherin. As in those that knew how to keep their mouths shut and those that didn't.

Ron did get to see the latter a lot as members of Londo Bell forced them to do physical exercise. A concept they nor their house head really didn't want to do, but got forced to anyway.

Though seeing Malfoy pass out after a long work out did make Ron laugh. And something about one of the he was certain was time travelers looking embarrassed at Malfoy. Ron looked closely and had a good idea why the guy was so embarrassed.

"So…." Ron said to Scorpius. "You a Malfoy from the future?"

Scorpius sighed as he was doing sit ups. "Yes. I went back in time to atone for the sins of my family and stop my father and grandfather from committing a bunch of them."

"Ok, you I like," Ron stated after a moment.

Scorpius stared at Ron Weasley in complete and utter shock. He never expected Ron Weasley to ever say anything like that.

"I don't think my counterpart had newtype abilities or Harry opening his eyes to a lot of crazy stuff over a summer," Ron commented. "So I've learned to keep a much more open mind. And also remember one of my grandmothers was a Black and would hex me good if I talked about all Slytherins were evil and such."

"Ron I'll level with you," Scorpius said after a moment. "The giant golems and space colonies are less of a shock to me than what you just said."

"I also am imagining the looks on the faces of your father and grandfather on you being the black sheep of the family and wanting to do good instead of what they do," Ron remarked with a wide grin.

Scorpius had to admit that would appeal to a Weasley. It was the first part of this that made any sort of sense to him.

"So who is your friend?" Ron asked. "Full name please."

"Albus Severus Potter," Scorpius said with a groan.

"Wow," Ron whistled. "Who did that kid get angry at them to end up with that name? And here I thought the kid would get strapped with Ronald or my middle name as….well his middle name. Never imagined that'd actually be a much nicer choice."

"You keep surprising me," Scorpius admitted.

"Good as I won't want to be boring or predictable," Ron joked as he kept up on pumping iron. He kind of enjoyed doing this.

Scorpius went back to working out and wondered if Albus was going to believe what Ron Weasley had said.

Ron had no idea even with his X-Rounder abilities that Sanger was watching him, and glad he wasn't what Gilliam had warned him that the boy could be. A jealous child lashing out at those that needed his support the most.

'That is the last thing Harry would need,' Sanger mused. 'He has had enough issues having to deal with the headmaster of this school possibly knowing exactly what was going on while he had been stuck with….them….'

The reputation of the Dursleys was more or less ruined now, and reportedly many children had come forward on it being Dudley who caused all that was said to be done by Harry. Evidence that the bad child was not Harry kept piling up.

Yet Sanger was sure that trio of Gundam pilots, especially the one to fire the radioactive laser, didn't intend to cause anything like that to happen.

Sanger wondered exactly how well trained and equipped that trio of pilots were given they hadn't been seen or heard of in the months since that attack. Reportedly even Gilliam hadn't heard anything.

"So any idea what we are going to do about the time travelers?" Wind inquired.

"Right now we are trying to figure out if they are so completely stupid and blaise with time machines," Sanger admitted.

"A power I won't trust even myself with and they lack the wisdom to use," Zechs noted. "Especially Scorpius and Albus."

"It worries me that we could find even more problems caused by magic users with the same sort of attitude," Sanger groused.

"Given we have enough problems with non-magical people or aliens wrecking things," Noin remarked.

"No kidding," Amuro commented.

"They make love potions in their sixth year potions class," Ken Kaido interjected. "That and the fact so many couples marry young as kind of scary."

"There are many things I could say on such potions and none of are ones to share in polite company," Wind stated.

"And of course no mention of them to the younger years or those not born into this culture," Sanger nearly growled.

Noin wondered which of them expressed their distaste on that issue to the senior staff of the school. It had to be extremely interesting and profanity filled.

Of course what the students did know seemed to be more rumor and hearsay than anything solid on anything not related to school material. Such as magic being bad on electronics, yet Harry had used a digital watch without any problems.

Noin wondered if the school always was this slapdash or had degraded to this point.

V-V-V

Harry had to admit it was fun to see the expressions of the Hogwarts staff as the school had been moved from Scotland to outside of Tokyo 3 as a way to get Evangelion 02 to where it was supposed to go.

The Statue of Secrecy pretty much was considered to be null and void by Londo Bell. And they were not afraid to tell the other groups they worked with about it. NERV being one of those other groups.

The student body was looking at Evangelion 02 being moved from the mecha bay in the school to a massive hover platform.

As Doctor Ritsuko Akagi looked at the school for magic with a bit of distaste. Though not for a reason one would expect out of the scientist.

"All that room for something a much smaller and more compact building could cover," Ritsuko muttered. "Possibly a standard school building with their ability to turn tents into portable houses would work."

At this point Ritsuko had seen enough on magic to believe they all were using some force to alter reality on the quantum level and not taking a no from reality. Which allowed it to fit into some level of science to her as there were a great deal of strange forces able to alter things.

She even had evidence to back up the incantations and wand movements being training wheels to make use of whatever force those magic users tapped into.

She also wondered if they were aware of what flying on broomsticks was intended to mean. She did not look forward to being the one who told them about that.

Misato was happy to see Asuka again.

"Glad for you to finally get here Asuka," Misato remarked.

"Glad to finally get here," Asuka commented. "Londo Bell wasn't too bad, and Hermione was ok."

Hermione wasn't sure how to take that comment from Asuka.

Asuka then realized telling Misato about her bust size increasing would be something none of the Hogwarts students nor many members of Londo Bell would ever shut up about.

'The joys of having to deal with people who have gutter minds,' Asuka inwardly groaned.

"I heard you had problems with some of the students," Misato chuckled.

"Just the inbred brats," Asuka noted. "I swear some of them seemed to think just because their families had magic and keeping to a small genepool made them better than everyone else."

The looks being given by the those various students by Ken Kaido, Ryo Magami, Ryoma Nagare, and Hayato Jin kept them away from using their wands.

"Of course part of the reason I didn't go with the Sorting Hat's suggestion of Slytherin was due to the fact that Malfoy here lived down to what Ron and Hagrid told me about the house," Harry stated.

"Yes a talking magical hat," Asuka remarked. "Putting people into houses where they had to conform to one personality trait due to peer pressure."

"Shut your mouth you stupid mugg….ahhhhh!"

No one was surprised the loudmouth pureblood was struck by Ryoma. And he seemed to be holding back as the bones weren't shattered by the force of his blow. The student did fall to the ground.

"You'd think they'd learn to stop doing that in front of the Getter team," Remus groaned.

"I'm just amazed he's still breathing," Misato said after a moment.

Ryoma shrugged.

"On behalf of Hogwarts I am sorry," Remus spoke up. "Manners is something they don't teach at the school. Or to know your audience when you speak in public."

"And you have no idea how happy it makes me for someone to admit that Professor Lupin," Harry said with a bemused smirk.

"So you are the Remus Lupin that Harry told Shinji about," Misato commented.

"And I take it you are the person Londo Bell needed to clean out all the trash in their flat," Remus chuckled.

Misato barely was able to avoid asking if the DADA teacher had 'yes I am a werewolf' tattooed somewhere on his body. His name just screamed that.

"I hope it doesn't need them to do that again," Asuka groused.

"Or enough from for all your junk," Hayato noted.

Asuka glared at the man, but that was all she did as she liked her face and body the way it was.

Harry was bemused most of the Ravenclaws and Slytherins were shocked Asuka did even that. They were that afraid of the pilot of Shin Getter Two and with good reason.

It was then the alarms sounded.

The Hogwarts students ran for safety in the castle.

"And here we go again," Ken snorted.

V-V-V

Things had not been going great for the pilots of Dendoh.

Hokuto still felt they should have left this job to the Getter team as were experienced mecha pilots and used to dealing with invading forces. Something he had made clear when he was introduced to the leader of the group fighting the Gulfer Empire.

Vega had not been pleased and referred to the infamous trio in words he knew his mother would never want him to utter.

The problem now was to get a robot or save a bunch of people. With the two pilots of Dendoh wanting to do the other task. With a mech that it needed both pilots working in unison to actually do anything.

"We got it," Koji Kabuto called out as Mazinger Z, the Boss Borat, and Robot Junior safeguarded those that needed it.

Boss was happy at this point the author actually was including him in the freaking story again.

Orge got a Getter tomahawk to the face.

"Welcome to Earth," Ryoma Nagare stated. "Now eat Getter rays!"

Shin Getter blasted Orge with a Getter beam. The burst of radiation battered the alien mech.

In the backseat of Megas Kiva got to work trying to figure out what exactly they were fighting.

"That mech using the same technology base as the Dendoh," Kiva stated.

"Good to know before we break it," Ken Kaido commented.

Voltes V fired the literal arm cannon at Ogre. The alien mech slammed into the ground from the massive artillery shell exploding.

Orge then got run over by Mazinkaiser SKL on their massive motorcycle. There was a loud crunch as that happened.

Ron wasn't sure what to make of that. Still he used the rapid fire Jegan beam rifle on the alien mech. With his enhanced reflexes he found speed and a high rate of fire to be better for him than one big and powerful blast.

Harry was busy firing the mega beam launcher at Ogre. The massive blast knocked the mech around a bit.

The alien mech and its pilot had Londo Bell between them and the Data Beast.

The Dendoh reached the Data Beast first and suddenly the two became one.

There was an extra incentive for Orge to withdraw as a Megas sized giant monster showed up and went on a rampage.

"Who is that guy?" Ginga Izumo asked confused.

"Trouble," Kyosuke remarked.

"Let's give him some trouble of his own," Excellen half joked.

The massive monster showed its armored "wings" could encase the entire thing and it rolled at high speeds at Megas.

Coop kicked the giant monster away.

"Well….that happened," Koji Tetsuya stated after a moment.

However the monster got up and roared in rage.

The Voltes V team then felt a bit weird seeing another five vehicle combining robot showing up.

"How many speciality mechs are people working on?" Ron asked in surprise.

"A lot," Major Gilliam Yeager replied.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me," Ron muttered.

Megas fired the freeze cannon at the giant monster and covered the "shell" in ice.

"Rocket Punch!" Koji called out and Mazinger Z's fist slammed into ice covered armor the monster hid in.

Everyone else with a flying fist attack also helped and the frozen shell shattered.

The new mech merged and hit the monster with a giant spiked yoyo with an energy "string".

Clouds then started to form and Great Mazinger let the monster have it with a thunder break.

The new mech then put it's hands together and they became a gun and fired at the monster. The attack staggered it.

While the giant monster was off balance, Koji Tetsuya let loose all the guns of the G-Gunner.

Then the new mech fired massive chainsaws from its back at the monster and they torn into it and showed the "flesh" was merely a cover for the giant monster as it was just a giant machine.

"Ok that was impressive," Harry commented as he'd never seen something quite like that before.

Things then got extremely strange as the new mech that looked a lot like Voltes V fired off a burst of wind at the giant robot. The giant monster was stuck in the air. Then the mech had the arms come together and a massive blade come out before it started to spin.

The new mech then flew at the giant monster as it spun and blade end first struck it before flying through it.

"Well that was interesting," Rastel noted.

Watching this from a hidden base a humanoid hawk-like being had this feeling taking over the Earth wasn't going to be very easy.

'I'm going to have to be more cunning,' Garuda thought to himself.

The invasion of the planet required that.

V-V-V

Things were very crazy at Hogwarts as for the first time in a long time if not ever the students were going on a field trip.

They were going into Tokyo 3 and getting to see what the city had for sights and places to visit.

To say many Purebloods had culture shock was putting it lightly. They had no idea a city like this could exist. And they hadn't even seen the fact the city could be turned into a fortress yet.

Londo Bell members like Captain Bright Noa were sure they were going to learn that sooner or later.

Kaworu was recording all of this and hoped the video footage survived Third Impact as he was sure Father would find this all extremely funny.

Rei Ayanami found herself being used a tour guide and ordered to keep a close watch on all these magic users. She did her task with the same stoic nature she showed for most things.

Harry was bemused at how shocked and quiet Malfoy was. He also hoped he wasn't imagining the smug amusement of some of the other Slytherins at Malfoy.

Harry also noted the similar expression his...son had as this entire city was beyond what he expected.

Ginny walked over to Harry and seemed to be in one of her bolder moods around him.

"What were we thinking on having Severus as a middle name?" she asked. "I mean William would be a much better choice for the middle name or even the first name to be honest."

"Yeah I can see using your brother's name," Harry agreed. "And I certainly like the guy way more than our Potions teacher."

"Even in my pretending to marry well...you...I never imagined to name any children after the teacher that my brothers didn't like," Ginny admitted.

"Trust me I'd rather have been playing with you and Luna instead of...yeah," Harry groaned.

"The fact you are not as insane as the Getter pilots is amazing," Ginny stated.

"I know," Harry commented softly.

Harry wondered how Dumbledore would try to double talk his way out of leaving a kid on a doorstep one cold night.

That was something that won't stand with Londo Bell. Something he was sure Dumbledore was well aware of.

A thought then came to Harry.

"Oh and I got ask...did they make all kinds of crazy stories about Dumbledore?" Harry inquired. "Like I got."

Ginny shook her head.

"Figures he'd actually control his public image in that way," Harry grumbled.

Ginny then wondered exactly who if anyone let people write stories about Harry. It honestly didn't seem fair to her for everyone to already believe him to be one thing. Especially when in her mind the person he was frankly was a bigger hero.

And before Londo Bell she wondered Harry actually had people able to help him and not mess up.

Besides Hermione and Ron of course. Though they weren't "adults" which to Ginny was starting to feel a bit like it was merely physical age than anything else. Maturity seemed to be rarer than sanity among magic users.

'Though if Mum worked at Hogwarts things would get fixed extremely fast,' Ginny mused.

Ginny then had the odd thought of Londo Bell hiring her mother as the history of magic teacher and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Harry inquired.

"Oh the thought of Londo Bell getting my mother hired as the history of magic teacher," Ginny replied impishly.

Harry snorted.

"It'd beat Binns, very sure she'd think about taking it with all of you out of the house most of the year, and it'd freak out the twins," Harry noted.

"Plus they do things like that," Ginny commented.

"They tend to remove things that get in their way," Harry stated. "One way or another."

"And very sure if someone said their was a troll in the dungeons for Ryoma Nagare that'd be the perfect punching bag or sparring partner," Ginny said with a smirk.

Harry shrugged. "Probably."

"And is it true he blocked a sword with the palms of his hands?" Ginny inquired eagerly.

"He did and said it cut up the palms of his hands so he doesn't recommend anyone else try it" Harry responded.

"And yet somehow that man is a more trustworthy individual than Lockhart," Ginny said after a moment.

"He doesn't lie on what he is, and actually has a girlfriend," Harry stated. "I met her at a wedding for another pilot. And boy did that wedding go crazy with a Mimetic Beast attacking."

"Looking at….Albus...I wonder why we hadn't taken him to London or such," Ginny commented and tried to change the subject.

"I got no idea," Harry admitted. "His grandfather won't mind going out with Albus on a day trip."

Ginny smiled at that as she was sure her father would love going out in muggle London and such.

Though she was sure if Londo Bell showed up there would be aliens invading or Dinosaurs or something.

"So Ginny...you want to pilot a mech?" Harry then asked.

"You and Londo Bell intend to turn Hogwarts into a school of magic and mecha don't you?" Ginny remarked.

"Probably," Harry said with a shrug. "I mean it worked well for them so far as I've done a decent job and Ron's taken to it really well."

"...I...I…" Ginny sighed. "I am not sure about piloting a giant robot."

"That's ok," Harry assured her. "Not everyone does."

"It scares me that Mum considers you having one the only reason she is ok you are still going to Hogwarts," Ginny said softly.

"Yeah Hogwarts being a safe place is a joke," Harry sighed. "I just wonder what danger was between the Marauders graduating and my first year."

Ginny took he meant besides the whole war that happened and happened in the halls of Hogwarts.

"Just seems like my father and his friends were let run wild," Harry groused. "And our potions teacher taking that out on everyone else."

"Not that I can recall, but I didn't hear about what happened to you the year before I got to Hogwarts as it happened either," Ginny admitted.

Harry wasn't surprised in the slightest. Dumbledore hated having people know what really went on in Hogwarts.

"So how are you enjoying this field trip?" Harry inquired.

"It has been interesting," Ginny stated. "And nice to meet that Shinji you mentioned in those letters to Mum and Ron."

"Yeah he's been kind of stuck here to defend it against giant monsters," Harry shrugged. "And very sure your parents would be unhappy with his father."

"What about his mother?" Ginny asked.

"Well she was the test pilot for Evangelion 01 and whatever happened to her made it so she somehow turned to sludge," Harry explained. "Like a dinosaur hit with Getter radiation."

Ginny winced at that.

"And from what I've been told Shinji was out of this city in a week of that happening," Harry noted. "With him coming back here recently due to his father needing him to pilot a giant robot."

"Yeah my parents would have words at the least with a man over his actions involving his son," Ginny said sharply.

They then saw Wing Zero fly past in jet form.

Then an alarm sounded.

"Here we go again," Harry groaned. "Now what is it?"

"Have fun Harry," Ginny remarked.

V-V-V

Gendo Ikari recalled that the 6th Angel was supposed to be a leviathan of the sea in the Dead Scrolls.

All he could say that thanks to Londo Bell, the ODE Incident, and more was that whatever you could call the 6th Angel it sure wasn't a sea creature. If anything it looked like someone made a sculpture of a stylized clock as a bipedal being.

At least it was bipedal before Wing Zero blew one of the legs off.

Evangelion 02 shoved a sonic glaive through the core of the Angel and that was that.

"This is the power of a production model Evangelion!" Asuka called out.

"And Wing Zero," Canard Pars remarked with the arms of the Hyperion crossed.

Asuka glared at the member of Octo Squad.

Canard wasn't impressed in the slightest. He didn't care that he stepped on Asuka's toes.

"Are you two done?" Denzel Hammer stated in a way that made it clear that was an order and not a request.

Asuka tried to ignore the Glory Stars as they hadn't done in the short fight.

"Just as long as she doesn't think her mech is better than Grendizer and Shin Getter," Canard commented. "Or Megas."

"Look just because I am proud of my mech doesn't mean I am so foolish to think it is as powerful as those three," Asuka snapped.

"I wonder sometimes," Canard muttered.

Asuka rolled her eyes. Like Pars had a leg to stand on for proper human behavior. And if he was the mold someone tried to make an Ultimate Coordinator she doubted they had much success.

Denzel Hammer was able to avoid groaning at dealing with the pair of teenagers. Though it was only barely.

And that was when to the shock of everyone the Dinosaur Empire invading Tokyo 3.

"And here I hoped we'd hurt them enough they won't want to fight so soon," Sanger commented as he sliced the arm off a mechasaurus.

Excellen sniped a winged mechasaurus and set it slamming into the ground.

"Oh they'll wish they did that boss," she remarked.

Toby Watson used a beam bazooka on a cyborg T-Rex. The head of the mechasaurus exploded and Toby was glad to be using a weapon that had more than one shot.

The Zephyranthes used the jitte on the beam saber to strike a two headed quadruped dinosaur. The organic head and the metal ones fired off bursts of energy at Setsuko Ohara.

Setsuko dodged, and Denzel sliced both heads off with a massive beam blade.

"I need something like that for my Evangelion," Asuka muttered as she speared a flying mechasaurus.

Heero let the invaders have it with the twin buster rifles. Only getter rays could have been more devastating to them.

"I really hope Hagrid doesn't get made we're doing this," Ron muttered as he opened fire on mechasaurus with the shoulder mounted laser cannons of the Nero.

The Utahraptor on steroids mechasaurus screamed in pain and then knocked the Nero to the ground.

Ron got to see the inside of the mouth of the Dinosaur Empire...he honestly wasn't sure. Were they a mech or a sentient being? Or both?

Hogwarts had not prepared Ron Weasley on what a mechasaurus counted as.

The Nero suddenly fired into the open mouth. The mechasaurus dropped over dead.

"Nice job," Ryoma commented as he beheaded another of the two headed mechasaurus type with a getter tomahawk.

Ron wasn't sure if he liked that compliment or not. Though he was much more happy having Harry and his other mecha piloting friends watching his back in this mess.

Canard unleashed a barrage of fire from a beam sub-machine gun. The expression on his face as he did that was not one most people would want to see.

Canard was not exactly the most mentally balanced person.

The invading Dinosaur Empire then saw clouds start to form and the sky get dark and stormy.

"Tetsuya really enjoys doing that," Harry muttered.

"Drama queen," Asuka muttered with many wondering if she was aware of the pot calling the kettle black.

Lightning struck down mechasaurus units at what seemed like random.

Evangelion 01 and 00 launched into the fight. Though even Rei was surprised to see Robot Junior beating on a mechasaurus with a giant baseball bat.

"That unit makes no sense," Rei commented.

"I don't think that stops them," Asuka remarked. "Same with Dannar Base and not forcing people to wear something some pervert made."

"And she hasn't ever seen Doctor Aoi send buttons on her clothes flying," Hayato noted.

"Don't get me started on her," Asuka groused. "Why she dresses the way she does confounds me."

Kaworu said nothing and carved up any mechasaurus that got too close to him with the dual chainsaw.

The Angel of Freewill nearly broke out laughing seeing he had sliced up a giant version of a raptor subspecies that in another reality would be named after Draco Malfoy.

That Mio Sasuga did break out laughing told Kaworu a lot. He'd still kill her first when the time came.

Mari didn't see what was funny as she enjoyed slicing up the invaders with a prog knife.

Ken Kaido was having a similar fun using the Ganzanto.

Amuro was old hat at dealing with the Dinosaur Empire and unleashed a barrage of missiles from the shoulder missile launchers.

Mio had her familiars attack the invading forces and even they still found a ball of light hitting them with a massive paper fan extremely weird.

Shinji worked hard to focus on fighting and not the gore that many were causing as he fired a pallet gun at the invaders. Unlike with Angels the weapon was extremely effective on cyborg dinosaurs.

Noin showed that a Taurus was no joke in the hands of a skilled pilot as she used a beam saber and beam rifle against any Mechasaurus that tried to deal with the "weaker" unit.

Of course they'd regret it if they did managed to hurt her as Wind also was cutting through the invading force with a pair of beam sabers. The speed at which Wind did this showed why he had the nickname 'The Lightning Count'.

Kai Kitamura also was proving to be devastating to the Dinosaur Empire as he showed them what he could do with a Gespenst.

Harry wondered why the Dinosaur Empire even showed up. He'd be even more worried if he knew General Bat was watching for a secure location and hoping this battle would keep the user of the Zero System from noticing what was happening elsewhere.

'Soon we can rebuild our emperor and unearth that alien spaceship to learn all the secrets it holds," General Bat thought to himself. 'And finally all of humanity and their allies will fall to our might.'

Plus there was his other plans that could help ensure that as well. The only question was how to make sure the Getter pilots were not around to ruin the ruse for one of them.

General Bat pondered that as Londo Bell was busy with the distraction.

V-V-V

Harry had no idea what was going to happen at Care for Creatures. At this point he just hoped Hagrid didn't bring a dinosaur to the class as they'd likely try to kill them all.

He also noticed Malfoy trying to have some semblance of his ego and annoyance. Like Hagrid hadn't sent him on a detention to deal with something hunting unicorns two years ago. Or perhaps purposely do something to get at Hagrid.

Harry then snorted as he realized Malfoy didn't have the sort of cunning for that.

He then noticed Ryoma Nagare hanging around.

"Hello class," Hagrid called out as they got close to the pens he standing around. "Now everyone get out their books."

Books that Hagrid had noticed many were taped shut or held from biting in many ways. Only Harry wasn't fighting with his book or had it bound.

"Arry how did you…" Hagrid asked.

"Major Yeager told me to pet the spine to make it more docile," Harry replied.

Hagrid made a note to include that in the book description for his classes as it seemed no one had any idea about that.

Though the books stopped fighting as Ryoma literally glared at them. It seemed having someone that could scare them stiff stare at them also worked.

"Right," Hagrid stated. "Let me introduce meself. I am Professor Hagrid and I love animals. Do what I say in class you'll be fine."

Harry then got to see one weird animal called a hippogriff. It had the front legs, wings and head of a giant eagle and the body, hind legs, and tail of a horse. It also was a creature not as famous as the pegasus or griffin.

"This a hippogriff and his name is Buckbeak," Hagrid explained with a smile. "They are a very proud and if you show them proper respect and everything will be fine."

Harry nearly groaned as he was sure someone was going to do something stupid.

Hagrid then showed them how to give a hippogriff proper respect.

Harry went first when Hagrid asked for volunteers to do that and bowed to Buckbeak. What shocked Harry was next he got to for a flight on the back of the hippogriff.

'I think that means he likes me,' Harry mused.

Draco of course did the exact opposite as Harry did.

"Such a beast," Malfoy said dismissively. "Like I need to show this any…"

Before Buckbeak could claw Draco he was yanked away by Ryoma and landed face first in mud.

Ryoma and Buckbeak stared each other in the eye for several tense moments. Then Buckbeak moved away from Ryoma and next to Hagrid.

"Huh," Hagrid muttered. "Never seen that 'efore."

Draco spit up mud with a foul and disgusted expression on his face.

"Professor I have to ask why Malfoy is taking this class if he can't understand animals don't care how rich his family is," Harry stated. "Or how bad an idea annoying the Getter pilots is."

Hagrid realized how close Buckbeak was to being in big trouble because some kid couldn't follow instructions. Which annoyed the half giant as he was trying to show them impressive animals that if they were treated right won't harm anyone.

"Good point," Hagrid commented.

"So why are you here?" Ryoma snarled. "Given you seem to want to fail this class."

Draco was silent. He didn't want to admit he did this because he couldn't think of anything better to do.

He also had a feeling that he was not going to be take Care for much longer.

"Half tempted to give the full experience learning my fighting style," Ryoma then commented. "I'm sure if it doesn't kill you then you'd be straightened out."

Draco had this feeling that fighting style could kill him.

Harry just tried to avoid smirking at Malfoy having made a giant mess.

Ron was not able to do so and he clearly was enjoying all this.

Draco glared at Ron and suddenly Ryoma picked him up off the ground by the throat. The spoiled rich pureblood got to look Ryoma right in the eyes and also see his maniac smile.

"Shut up, leave, and find some other class to take," Ryoma ordered. "You don't want to know what I'll do if you refuse."

Draco ran as fast as he could back to the castle at that. The laugher of other students as he did so filled him with rage.

V-V-V

Harry wasn't sure what to expect as he found the Potter family home. Remus had a sad smile as he recalled better days visiting the place.

Remus frowned as that reminded him of Peter and being told they had found Peter who had been in hiding with the Weasleys for over a decade. Plus Londo Bell making it clear how incriminating only a cleanly cut off finger being all that was found of Peter had been given what had happened.

'And the fact that Sirius wasn't given a trial,' Remus thought darkly before focusing on more positive things as now wasn't the time to go down that path.

One word that could describe the manor was it looked normal. It didn't have weird physics defying parts like the Burrow and instead looked like a Tudor era manor. Like it was a house he could show people and won't have to explain away odd things.

It also felt welcoming to Harry like he was finally coming home. A home he didn't until recently even knew existed.

Harry then smiled realizing he'd be able to tell the paintings of his grandparents at least about his friends and allies. Even better if he was able to meet the paintings of his parents and probably scare the crap out of them.

"Now there some strange ritual I need to do to get in here?" Harry asked Remus.

"Just open the front door," Remus replied. "It should tell who you are and let you in."

Harry took that as his family didn't mess around and wanted to get things done. Practicality over trying to be impressive.

He grabbed the handle and the door easily opened for him.

Remus felt memories come to the surface again as he looked into the house. He could almost imagine Sirius or James coming out to greet him.

Harry noticed how clean the place was and had a feeling there were house elves around. He just hoped they won't be angry at Dobby for his crazy way of trying to protect him last year.

The feeling of home got even more powerful as Harry stepped inside. He then followed his gut and soon found himself in front of the paintings of his parents.

The magical paintings came alive and Lily instantly was worried. Harry looked like had been to Hogwarts for years now.

"Remus what would have taken you or Sirius so long to…" Lily stated.

"Peter betrayed us and things went to hell," Remus managed to get out.

"Though it didn't include Doctor Hell," Harry noted and realized he'd picked more from "big sis" Excellen than he imagined.

"Doctor….Hell?" James asked trying to figure out what that meant.

"Let's just say there are a lot more dreaming of taking over the world than Tom Riddle," Harry noted. "As I am not referring to that guy by his alias nor the one people used after that."

"That's You-Know-Who's real name?" James gasped. "Geez no wonder he went with a new name."

Remus used a summon charm to get a pair of chairs.

"Trust me we're going to need these," he admitted to the surprised paintings.

"Yeah this is going to be a long story," Harry commented as he sat down. "And doesn't get good until the summer of this year for me."

"And we are not joking with you," Remus said quickly.

And with that Harry began to tell the tale that was his life to the paintings of his parents, and likely every other magical painting in the manor.

V-V-V

The staff at Hogwarts felt a cold chill going down their spine. And then another one as Coop and Lowe were working on upgrading a captured Doven Wolf to a Silver Bullet yet keep the pair of chest mega particle cannons as part of their Hogwarts "class".

Angelia Johnson had some ideas for doing that which just came to her.

While Gilliam Yeager looked at the Doven Wolf, MP Great Mazinger, and painted black Getter.

'I wonder if I can get Cedric Diggory to pilot a mech,' he mused.

The intelligence officer was sure that'd be useful to remove some problems that were coming up. Plus might make Albus Severus and Scorpius happy that Cedric's chances of being killed by Death Eaters was dropped.

V-V-V

Character notes

Gilliam Yeager is from SRW Original Generation. He is an intelligence officer that is more than he appears to be.

Kai Kitamura is from SRW Original Generation. He is not someone to take lightly just because he uses a mass produced mech or one to call old.

Sanger Zonvolt is from SRW Original Generation. He is the Sword that Pierces Evil and is a complete badass.

Wind aka Zechs Merquise aka Milliardo Peacecraft is from Gundam Wing. He is a very driven man, and an extremely skilled mech pilot.

Amuro Ray is from Mobile Suit Gundam. The original pilot of a Gundam, and still one of the best.

Ken Kaido is from Mazinkaiser SKL and likes to deal with things using bladed weapons.

Lucrezia Noin is from Gundam Wing. She is a skilled mecha pilot in her own right, and not one to be taken lightly.

Ritsuko Akagi is from Neon Genesis Evangelion. She's a scientist in a very insane universe full of magic, portals to other dimensions, and aliens.

Misato Katsuragi is from Neon Genesis Evangelion. She has a lot of problems, and rather be in a mech fighting alongside the Evangelions than in the Geofront.

Asuka Langley Sohryu is from Neon Genesis Evangelion. She's very assured in her ability to pilot her mech.

Hokuto Kusanagi is from Gear Fighter Dendoh. A bright kid, and doesn't know his mother is an alien.

Ryoma Nagare is from Getter Robo. He is a brutal martial artist and not one to take lightly.

Koji Kabuto is from Mazinger Z. He is the original hot blooded mecha pilot.

Ginga Izumo is from Gear Fighter Dendoh. He's a martial artist and not as book smart as Hokuto.

Excellen Browning is from SRW Original Generation. She's flighty, yet a skilled mech pilot. She also has secrets even she is unaware of.

Harold "Coop" Cooplawski is from Megas XLR. He loves food, pro wrestling, monster movies, working on cars, and altering mechs.

Koji Tetsuya is from Godannar. He's doing better with Londo Bell than at Dannar Base.

Rastel Feinschmecker aka Elzam von Branstein is from SRW Original Generation. He is a badass pilot and an incredible chef.

Bright Noa is from Mobile Suit Gundam. He has had a lot of experience dealing with unique pilots and how to make the most effective use of them.

Kaworu Nagasi aka Tabris is from Neon Genesis Evangelion. He is the Angel of Freewill and the most sane Evangelion pilot. Which says a lot about Gendo Ikari's picks.

Rei Ayanami is from Neon Genesis Evangelion. She was created from DNA of Yui Ikari and Second Angel. Most members of Londo Bell won't exactly be surprised or even bothered by that.

Gendo Ikari is from Neon Genesis Evangelion. He intends to be reunited with his wife inside Evangelion 01 for all eternity.

Canard Pars is from Gundam SEED X Astray. A "failed" Ultimate Coordinator he has a massive chip on his shoulder and not exactly the most stable person.

Denzel Hammer is from Super Robot Wars Z. He is the leader of the Glory Stars.

Toby Watson is from Super Robot Wars Z. He is a member of the Glory Stars.

Setsuko Ohara is from Super Robot Wars Z. She is a member of the Glory Stars.

Heero Yui is from Gundam Wing. He is the tactrum pilot of Wing Zero.

Tetsuya Tsurugi is from Great Mazinger. He is very proud of being the pilot of Great Mazinger and also extremely good at it.

Hayato Jin is from Getter Robo. He's not a nice person and not someone to get into a fight with.

Mio Sasuga is from SRW Original Generation. She is the pilot of the Zamzeed and she breaks the 4th wall all the time.

Shinji Ikari is from Neon Genesis Evangelion. Londo Bell are the sane ones in his life.

Lowe Gruele is from Gundam SEED Astray. He is a member of the Junk Guild and loves tinkering with mechs.


	25. Chapter 25

It was not a normal thing for a dead person to send a howler, even at as strange a place as Hogwarts. Even more odd for said howler to arrive at breakfast and be in front of everyone at the school.

"ALBUS DUMBLEDORE," they heard Lily Potter's voice thunderously howl in the Great Hall. "YOU BETTER HOPE YOUR NEXT GREAT ADVENTURE DOESN'T INCLUDE ME WITH A MECH OR A SPACESHIP! IT WILL JUST MAKE IT WORSE THAN ME GETTING MY HANDS AROUND YOUR THROAT OR HEXING YOU!"

It slowly then sank in that was the first howler of the school year. Which given the sort of insanity that had happened even such a short period of time said a lot. Even the field trip to Tokyo 3 should have gotten some Howlers from some parents.

Of course many in Londo Bell wondered if the parents had even been informed on what had happened. Or if they even believed what they were told as some of that included the castle leaving the Earth and going into space twice. Or even that an army eliminated over one hundred dementors in minutes with ease.

It seemed odd to the members of Londo Bell how detached the parents were, or if not detached disbelieving in the ongoings of Hogwarts. Or did they need it to be officially told to them by the staff to believe anything? Or did they even care at all?

The howler was already finished and it seemed brevity and being to the point was what Lily Potter wanted. Still the point had been made and her displeasure with the headmaster crystal clear. Especially to the headmaster himself, as he looked down at his breakfast instead the students, fellow teachers, or Londo Bell pilots.

Dumbledore wondered which chill going down his spine this related to. Which left him pondering what the other chill had involved. With Londo Bell it kind of was hard to tell. It literally could be anything. Mu la Flaga was not kidding when he said they all worked to make the impossible possible.

No wonder magic to them was considered just another normal thing they dealt with all the time. Everything they did was completely insane and even worse for the long time members was considered completely routine.

"Harry my boy do you have any idea how that happened?" he inquired as frankly he was extremely curious how he got a howler from a dead person.

At this point Dumbledore won't be surprised if they found the Resurrection Stone in a sock drawer. Especially if it was Cooplawski.

"I visited Potter Manor with Professor Lupin and told my life story to the various paintings in it," Harry replied with a hunt of bemusement. "It got rather heated on if Ryoma or Hayato should brutally murder you."

By now no one held any belief that neither man wouldn't do that if they had to. They'd likely completely enjoy it to be honest.

"Isn't that quite harsh?" Dumbledore commented as he realized just how out of control things had gotten. Or how even more insane things would get if Harry introduced those magical paintings to his team mates.

Things would never be the same at Hogwarts again. Even with how much it had already changed this year. At this rate they might figure out how to allow the magical paintings to pilot mecha. After all they were working on getting the Sorting Hat to be able to pilot a mech.

Dumbledore wondered if those Haros would be piloting mecha as well. Or even make giant pilotable versions of Haros.

Volunteer Ensign Potter literally glared at the headmaster for that remark. He should be glad he didn't tell the magical paintings about the screw ups the headmaster did in that timeline Albus Severus came from. Harry considered those to not matter as he intended to make sure they never happened and the Death Eaters crushed to powder long before they could take over the wizarding UK subculture.

Plus he had bigger problems like alien invasions or the Dinosaur Empire or Doctor Hell to deal with. He didn't have the time to play with a bunch of inbred racists.

"Sir you sealed my parent's will and did whatever you wanted," Harry noted sharply. "And of course all the things that happened to me while I was at a supposedly one of the safest places."

Dumbledore nearly said it was too dangerous for Harry to have left Hogwarts, but he realized that tactic wouldn't hold water and likely have Harry state all the dangerous incidents he had at Hogwarts. Harry could go chronological order or severity to more than just himself.

'And the boy would know how to use that,' Dumbledore thought to himself.

It said a lot to Dumbledore that what had seemed to be the most obvious threat to Harry was nothing of the sort. He also didn't look forward to having to deal the massive mess surrounding Sirius Black.

Heads were going to roll in that disaster and Dumbledore was sure that Londo Bell was going to make sure those that made it happen weren't going to escape the consequences. If anything they were going to drag them kicking and screaming to their judgement. Possibly also with limbs broken by Ryoma and Hayato if need be.

"And be glad it wasn't grandmother Dorea for the howler," Harry stated with slight bemusement. "She was extremely livid and felt Hogwarts had completely gone to the dogs."

Anyone that remembered Dorea Potter nee Black could easily imagine how pointed and extremely vulgar that Howler would be. Those that had been at Hogwarts when James Potter was a student remembered the few howlers she sent. The woman had no issues against using words not meant for polite company in those and frankly seemed to relish in being able to put them to use.

There also was the fact she'd have a lot more to be angry about over what happened to Harry. That would make it even more crass and foul mouthed and no one really wanted to see how far she would go. Plus she'd likely have it also show up over breakfast and teach all the students new swear words.

Dumbledore was sure various Londo Bell pilots would teach the magical painting of Dorea Potter some new swear words to use as well. They seemed to be the type to do that.

"Perhaps we should take this somewhere more private," Dumbledore suggested in an attempt to save some of his pride.

"I believe that it is too late for that," Kiva said with a slight smirk.

"Nice try on saving face," Excellen said with a laugh.

"We enjoy bringing you crashing to the Earth," Ken Kaido commented.

Ryoma just shot Dumbledore an infamous "Getter Smile". Dumbledore found as disturbing as the first time he'd seen that deranged facial expression. Dumbledore also believed the man did that just to freak out people.

"Plus I'd tell my teammates anyway," Harry remarked. "I think they'd want to know and I have utterly nothing to hide on the matter."

Snape purposely stayed out of this as he saw Ryo Magami inspecting one of his guns and Ken Kaido cleaning a knife.

The Death Caprice Squad scared him nearly as much as Ryoma Nagare and Hayato Jin.

Snape didn't even want to look in the general direction of those Getter pilots right now. Even the nice one Musashi Tomoe unsettled him. He was sure they'd give him that smile that would make even Bellatrix be wary of them.

Inwardly Snape frowned that reminded him of the daughter of Bellatrix and the Dark Lord locked away. It did not make him feel good without Londo Bell the Light would be as bad as cleaning up as after the first war. Now he was sure a second rise of the Death Eaters would be stomped and considered nothing more than a footnote in history.

That gave him good reason to stay on the good side of Londo Bell. Well that and one of their allies was from a family of ninjas. Severus didn't want to see if they could slip him someone nasty in his drink. As a potions master he was well aware of all sorts of things that could be used to poison someone and no one could tell.

Also that who knew what poisons from alien worlds that they would have access to. Things that no one in the Wizarding World would even known to look for.

"You don't have to tell them everything Harry," Dumbledore commented.

"I disagree," Harry stated with a straight face. "They have my complete trust."

Albus Dumbledore was getting really tired of people using that phrase on him. Londo Bell and their allies all seemed delighted in throwing things he said often back in his face as a way to insult him. What disturbed Dumbledore a bit was the fact Slytherins hadn't picked up on it and start using it. The house of cunning seemed to have a great deal of lack of understanding of the backhanded compliment.

One only had to look at their head of house to understand why. Sarcasm was that man's weapon of choice. Severus used it like a surgeon used a scalpel. Or like Hayato Jin and his fingers on the faces of his foes.

Still Dumbledore looked on the bright side. No one had actually tried killing him yet. It wasn't much but it was the best he could take. He also hoped to keep having that bright side for a very long time.

"Plus it is best to have this in the open where they can hear it and won't be left to Hogwarts rumor mill to make up answers," Sanger spoke up.

Hayato Jin then smiled in a very deranged manner at Draco Malfoy. "And that doesn't mean your commentary on any of this is wanted or necessary."

"So keep quiet," Ryoma added sharply.

Ryo looked up from inspecting his gun at Draco. He glared at Malfoy to make it clear he didn't want to hear anything from the pureblood either. Also that he wasn't afraid to shoot Draco if he needed to.

Albus was sure that Hayato Jin or Ryoma Nagare were what Boggarts would turn into for many students. Though those that had to deal with Kai Kitamura as the "Hell Instructor" feared him nearly as much. He just wasn't sure where Ken Kaido and Ryo Magami fit in that list.

Draco shivered in fright and said nothing. Hayato was somewhat bemused at that. Ryoma snorted in bemusement.

"The fact that needs to be done really says a lot," Harry groused loudly.

"No kidding," Ron muttered as he wondered if manners was something the Malfoy family even taught. Ron knew his manners weren't the best, but he also wasn't a member of high society either.

No one asked if that really was necessary as the Malfoy scion was known to run his mouth when he really shouldn't have. A very unSlytherin trait in a long list of them Draco had. It made so many wonder how Draco got sorted into Slytherin so fast and if he really had any traits of the four houses.

Also to wonder if the Sorting Hat was able to answer that sort of question or not. Or if anyone had ever even asked it about that before.

"Now here is the biggest question," Gilliam Yeager stated as he got up. "Why did you sit on your hands on the issue of the Dementors being around Hogwarts?"

Now that was a question Dumbledore didn't want asked in front of the students. Or asked ever to be honest, but it had already been asked of him in more private settings by Londo Bell. Dumbledore knew they won't take deflecting the question as an answer.

"It won't be hard for you to gather parents and officials with family going to this school," Sanger noted. "Nor would it really take much if any political capital."

"More likely to gain it than use any," Gilliam mused. "And it would fit with you being considered a leader of the light."

"And it was an issue where politics and morality were on the same side," Amuro spoke up. "That doesn't happen very often."

"He honestly believes his own press," Canard Pars announced. "Lord of the Light...more like lord of sitting on his butt. With the teachers extremely willing to follow his example."

"I'm sure he takes his own personal safety as serious as he does school security," Kaworu said with slight bemusement. As Dumbledore putting on an object he had to know easily could be cursed to high heaven showed.

"He doesn't gamble at all," Kyosuke stated. "He plays it too safe especially when it comes to people not important for his plans."

"If he considers Harry that then we got problems," Mio remarked.

Dumbledore wondered where Ms. Sasuga got her information. With Major Yeager the man was an intelligence agent and very good at digging for intel. The pilot of Zamzeed just seemed to know things for no reason he could see.

Albus avoided looking into the minds of Londo Bell as he wasn't sure how the minds of a newtype or someone soaked in getter radiation would go. Or if even worse they'd notice. If noticed they'd like shoot first and not ask questions at all.

Or worse ask Sirius and see what he had the defensive side of the mind arts.

Dumbledore had no idea they'd asked Sirius about that already. Or that was planning to start work on that over Christmas break.

"He believes he is the smartest man in the room," Mu la Flaga commented.

"Yes he is the very image of the grandfatherly armchair general," Hayato said with a laugh lacking any real humor to it.

Dumbledore hated being put on the spot like this. The special task force seemed extremely skilled at doing that. Dumbledore frankly was sure his political foes would be envious of that ability. They frankly were unable to catch him this far off guard in a very long time.

"And Professor Lupin told me you just sat on your hands on the matter instead of making actual plans," Harry noted as he glared at Dumbledore. "A man with three positions to work with, a great deal of political sway, and can't use it on a truly insane idea that even those that completely disagree with him would want to get rid of before it could attack their family going to Hogwarts."

Everyone could almost see Dumbledore toppling from the pedestal he had been put on before their very eyes. Especially the man himself who was trying to not react in utter horror.

Albus realized in that moment exactly how doing nothing to deal with the Dementors had cost him greatly. Even Hagrid was shooting him disappointed looks.

Needless to say even by Hagrid standards the half giant was being unsubtle in his expression of how let down he felt in Dumbledore. Which given his adoration for Dumbledore made it all the more startling and disturbing.

"Tell me Hagrid did the Ministry of Magic do anything to make up for throwing you into a hellhole to appear to be doing something?" Gilliam inquired.

"No!" Hagrid bellowed and it sounded more like a growl than a word.

"He really sucks at doing what is right over what is easy," Koji stage whispered. "Some great man he is."

It took all of Dumbledore's self control to not groan at that. He really hoped they won't throw The Greater Good back in his face like the other things he said. Yet somehow he had feeling that would be coming sooner or later.

The attitudes of Londo Bell likely would involve them having a field day on that term and who else used it. They won't be able to stop themselves from pointing out a Dark Lord had used it and likely would dig for information on if the two knew each other.

Information Dumbledore didn't exactly want to come out, but also doubted it would politically kill him even after the Dementor fiasco. What worried him more was them becoming friends with his brother to get embarrassing stories and more. Something Aberforth might do just to annoy him and frankly love every single moment of it.

"So how is the planning of a bloodsport with two other schools going?" Ryoma inquired with a hint of amusement. "After all you might want to try to get someone besides Harry killed here for a change of pace."

There was a stunned silence in the great hall. The staff didn't want the surprise to be spoiled like that, but knew that all the work needed to set up the event was something they were sure Major Yeager would notice and figure out what it was about.

"The Triwizard Tournament is…" Dumbledore started before being cut off.

"An event canceled as far too many died in it," Sanger spoke up. "With you working to get mother dragons with their eggs transported here for the event! Do not claim it will be safer than other tournaments when it clearly will not be!"

"And pretty sure you intend to pick the contestants on Halloween," Harry remarked. "After all why not get me into this as it isn't like that day has proven to be terrible for me...oh wait it has. Repeatedly."

Harry didn't feel like a seer. More like pondering how the staff could completely bollock everything and he'd end up in it. Plus the fact in his son's timeline or whatever he'd ended up in it.

Which of course stopping him ending up in said of event was of course not the plan of Albus Severus and Scorpius. That would actually make sense, and they could get people to attack a weakened Riddle. Can't have a plan that might actually be well thought out, likely to work, and actually do that which they intended to do.

"I assure you this event will be far safer than previous ones," Dumbledore said trying to use his grandfatherly tone. Even he it wasn't going to do much, but hope springs eternal.

"Given the ability to safeguard things the Hogwarts staff has shown we aren't impressed," Tetsuya commented. "Or that in the future a time turner would merely have three riddles as a defense that it will improve in any manner."

"Or keep Harry from being bound by the Goblet of Fire," Gilliam noted. "I doubt Ludo Bagman would do much if that happened as he'd need someone extremely famous to make sure people cared about the bloodsport."

None of the teachers tried correcting them on calling it a bloodsport. Remus agreed with the mecha pilots and the terrible defenses the Hogwarts staff make and on Triwizard Tournament being a bloodsport. He didn't want Harry anywhere near that even if he won't be a champion as some of the tasks had taken out parts of the audience.

"And worse I'd likely be gone by then," Professor Lupin sighed. "And of course they haven't even told me about the Triwizard Tournament so I doubt even they expect me to be around."

"Yes we are well aware Dumbledore and his inability as headmaster to get to work on fixing a clear problem of DADA teachers only lasting a year," Kai Kitamura said as he glared at the colorfully robed man. "It speaks poorly of him to either by himself or delegate to those able to resolve such an obvious problem."

Major Kitamura was getting very tired of the very lax standards of Hogwarts. He won't send his daughter to a boarding school run like this place.

Dumbledore could see no one was stepping up to defend him now. Even Minerva and Hagrid looked more likely to throw him to the wolves than anything.

"Of course I might not last more than a year given the complete and utter disaster I have to clean up," Remus commented sharply. "Lockhart was a complete and utter waste...and the slapdash teaching before him is making job of fixing it insanely difficult."

Snape made a face as he realized the werewolf had a point and teaching DADA like he wanted might be as enjoyable as he would hope. Though instead of dunderhead students it would be some of those dunderheads hired to teach the class. Having to clean up all those messes did not sound like a good time.

Dumbledore was slightly worried as all this was coming out into the open. He didn't expect much to come of this, but it might make his job a bit harder.

"And there is the fact Professor Slughorn is not pleased with how Professor Snape 'teaches' potions," Harry mused with a bit of amusement.

"I believe teaching potions requires more than writing it on the board and snarking the students," Mio commented. "Surprised the Quibbler hasn't listed him as trying to destroy the Wizarding World by lack of people with potions NEWTs."

"That would require it to be on purpose instead of a side effect," Luna spoke up.

Everyone realized both women were being completely serious.

Snape had never felt so insulted in his life. Which given the bad blood he had with the Marauders said a great deal. Yet he tried to not yell at the people that might use that second Great Mazinger to see if his oily hair burst into flames with a Thunder Break.

"Exactly how is Hogwarts such a fine school again?" Gilliam inquired with a razor sharp tone.

No one really had an answer for the intelligence officer. The staff really didn't want to even look him in the eye.

"Hey Ron think your brother Bill could or would know someone if he is busy who could look to see if there really is a curse on the DADA position?" Harry asked.

"I'm pretty sure he can tell us someone else as I think he's really busy," Ron admitted.

"That won't be necessary," Dumbledore called out. "As I am sure Alastor would be happy to look into that."

That actually was the first thing that morning Dumbledore had said that people agreed with as the paranoid Auror likely would have a decent grasp on the various things that could be used to curse a position.

With several of the teachers wondering why it took to now for Dumbledore to do that. Mad Eye wondered why he hadn't been asked to do that years ago.

The mech pilots were not surprised it took forcing Dumbledore to act for him to do that. The man needed to be backed into a corner to get him to react. Which said so much about Dumbledore and it wasn't really good.

"Also we must ask why sending first years into the Forbidden Forest to deal with something killing unicorns was even considered a good idea," Amuro stated.

The great hall was dead silent at that for a moment.

"Well?" Sanger asked sharply.

"We're waiting for the clearly unseen by us reason for that," Seolla nearly growled.

There was no answer from any of the staff.

Even Hagrid knew there wasn't an answer to that question that would go over well with Londo Bell. He was sure their reaction would not be fun and also possibly fatal to him.

Remus Lupin figured this was what they'd do. Though he wondered if anyone had been thinking when they came up with that stupid and dangerous idea for a punishment. Especially given who some of the first years were.

It was like Dumbledore and the staff didn't understand what the term political suicide was.

Dumbledore knew this looked extremely bad for the school. He also knew Londo Bell might bring this up in an even more public forum or around the heads of the other schools for the Triwizard Tournament.

"And there is the question of how Mrs. Weasley really could be a worse teacher than Binns," Harry then commented. "Well beyond Fred and George not wanting her on site or the fact she won't be happy Ron is a volunteer ensign with a mech."

"That's a bit random," Dumbledore mused as that had come out of nowhere.

"Something Ginny and I pondered while in Tokyo 3," Harry admitted. "Also wonder where the money to pay Binns goes."

Everyone taken back and trying to figure out where exactly the money Binns was paid did go. It was a rather interesting question. Even Dumbledore was not really sure. Something that actually showed on the headmaster's face.

Hermione was starting to wonder if anyone knew anything at Hogwarts besides magic. Or related to mecha,martial arts, motorcycles, starships and such for Londo Bell.

'I definitely need to stop trying to fit in so completely here,' Hermione inwardly groaned.

The fact she was learning how little magic was helping made her desire to be something other than a witch that magic was the first and last option for everything. She hated that wizards and witches had utterly no logic or sense. It was something she wished to avoid becoming.

'And when Hayato Jin makes more sense things have gone utterly wrong,' Hermione thought to herself with a shiver of fear.

That was a sign to her that all sense and sanity was long gone. Or worse never had been there in the first place. She was willing to believe everything in the Wizarding World looked like a distorted version of what an eleven year old would have of the mundane world.

'Maybe that's a bit much but it doesn't seem as far off as I'd hope it to be,' Hermione pondered with a shudder of fear.

She also was starting to see the teachers as people instead of pure authority figures. Especially with Professor Dumbledore as he no longer was what a Light Wizard should be to her. He now was just a regular political figure to her. And not a very great political figure at that if she was being completely honest with herself.

Hermione also wondered what Dumbledore's vested interest in Harry was about. He didn't seem to be as involved with any other student at the school, and it was with less reason that Professor Lupin had to be.

"Anyway," Harry stated. "The magical paintings of my family are not happy about how my time at Hogwarts has gone. Or after _that_ Halloween to be honest."

"As anyone sane should be," Remus commented with a slight smirk. "I'd hate to be the person who keeps getting mentioned in those messes. Like the headmaster is probably the one that gets that the most."

Dumbledore inwardly sighed as he knew Remus was not on his side but on that of Harry. He had hoped it won't be the case, but what he wanted wasn't going to happen. Dumbledore also was sure if Major Gilliam Yeager knew already or didn't know he won't care Remus was a werewolf in the slightest.

If anything the only questions would be if he'd transform on the Moon or if he'd transform via full moon of other planets.

"Of course I'd love to see how many parents wouldn't be unhappy if they knew what went on in Hogwarts," Gilliam mused out loud. "Oh the stories I'm sure they'd wonder why they hadn't been told them by the staff and their children."

"Or that we could confirm for them that they really happened," Harry added with a slight look of bemusement.

Dumbledore got very pale as there was a lot of things they didn't want the parents of the students to know. He knew what they would do and wished to avoid that as much he would taking a killing curse.

Ron rubbed his forehead as honestly he was sure that any real oversight would have had Dumbledore fired years ago. And it would have stuck unlike the farce that happened last school year. Ron felt his respect for Dumbledore falling more and more.

It was likely to Ron that by the time he graduated that Dumbledore would be seen as a foolish old man, and elder statesmen in need of being retired.

Harry then smirked. "In fact sir the Potter magical paintings really want to meet you and the rest of the teachers. Though I have a feeling only Professor Lupin will it be for talking about old times or anything remotely pleasant."

No one doubted how the whole heir to Slytherin mess enraged all the paintings at Potter Manor. The handling of that disaster would not sit well with any caring family. They didn't even want to think about the very public murder attempt on Harry in his first year that hadn't been investigated by the aurors.

Snape had a feeling he'd rather get in a fist fight with Canard Pars or Sayla Mass as Lily was not going to be happy in the slightest over what he'd done. The fact he had saved Potter's life would probably be the only thing to tone down Lily's rant to merely completely disgusted with him.

The other teachers wondered what mistakes if any they had made involving Harry Potter. Professor McGonagall knew she was in a very sharp and very pointed conversation from James and Lily.

The Deputy Headmistress was sure that all the members of Londo Bell were enjoying seeing her and the other teachers put on the spot. They had an extremely strong sense of esprit de corps and Minerva had no doubts they considered the Hogwarts teaching staff to have utterly failed Harry repeatedly over the past two school years.

It was a bitter pill to swallow for her, and made her want to keep the course she had started to deal with things in a better fashion. And avoid anything that the disaster like sending first years into the Forbidden Forest for a detention ever again.

'Merlin that could have gone even worse,' Minerva thought to herself.

Harry then realized today was the first Hogsmeade weekend and that Sirius's department store would be ready. It was going to be a lot of fun and he didn't intend for any nonsense the teachers tried to pull to keep him away from it.

He was sure they'd let everyone else go while supposedly keeping him "safe" in the castle. Which if Sirius was the right hand of Riddle like they kept saying was completely untrue as he'd likely go after others beside him. Even if it was merely to get a wand.

'But why do the logical thing and cancel it when they can just single me out again?' Harry thought bitterly as he seemed to be singled out at Hogwarts for too much for his tastes.

Harry was starting to think what Hermione had said about wizards and logic would work better as a motto for Hogwarts than to not tickle a sleeping dragon. At least it would make a lot of sense and not being something blindingly obvious.

"Also I hope you don't try to have me stuck in Hogwarts as my godfather signed my permission form, and I am sure Ryoma and Hayato won't mind dealing with anything that would try to hurt me," Harry commented.

"It'd be fun," Ryoma remarked with a savage smile.

"Hey don't leave me out of the fun," Ken Kaido called out. "I want to scare away people that think Harry is a free sideshow attraction too."

"Plus if I was stuck in Hogwarts for the day I'd see what I can do to help Lowe and Coop," Harry said knowing it'd scare the teachers. "Maybe see if they can build me a Gundam to test out. Or maybe see if they can make something completely new and far more powerful than anything seen before."

Everyone could tell that was a threat, and also a promise. Also that Lowe Gruele and Coop would take up that challenge.

In fact both seemed to be pondering that very challenge. It made everyone in the great hall have a chill go down their spine. Hayato was sure those two were working on breaking the laws of physics.

It also left many wondering who Harry Potter's godfather was exactly. A question that they won't have to wait that long for an answer.

"There is no need to do that Harry," Dumbledore said quickly. "Of course you can go to Hogsmeade today."

Dumbledore did not want to see what Coop and Lowe would create. He also didn't want to see it destroy large portions of the Forbidden Forest as well.

"Good," Harry commented with a wide smirk.

Not that anyone would believe Harry could be kept in the castle given he had an invisibility cloak. If he wanted to leave there was nothing really stopping him. The twins also would aide him with the Marauder's Map as Harry had called their DADA teacher the name of one of the Marauders when in informal settings.

Or if the teachers would even try if he walked out the front door with Ken, Ryo, Hayato and Ryoma. Possibly Octo Squad would be enough to stop them from even trying bother them on the way out. Katina Trasker and Canard Pars had made it clear they won't put up with anyone getting in their way.

Though Harry did also consider Canard a friend, Russel Bagman was the member of Octo Squad that Harry liked the most. Harry just wasn't sure exactly how sane or insane Russel was given how well he got along with Katina.

Which all still was less weird than the relationship Arado and Seolla had.

Ron had a feeling this Hogsmeade weekend was going to be one for the record books. He just hoped it didn't involve an alien invasion. Or the Dinosaur Empire. Or anything related to Devilman.

V-V-V

Harry found it amusing how Hogsmeade felt to him, and how after the Tokyo 3 field trip it didn't have the same luster for some students. A small village couldn't compare to a major city like that.

Harry heard some talk of students wanting to go to London or some other major city next Hogsmeade weekend.

'Though most seem happy to just get away from Hogwarts,' Harry mused and he had no problem with that.

He then saw the new building in town. It was hard to miss as it was much bigger than any of the other buildings in Hogsmeade. There already was a bit of a crowd built up for the grand opening of the Noir Department store.

Harry looked forward to everyone finding out who the owner was. Especially Minister Fudge who it seems was trying to be seen.

Though that wasn't going well as many were unable to hide their disgust at the man having had a great deal of Dementors put around Hogwarts and by extension extremely close to Hogsmeade. That wasn't something the inhabitants of the town were going to forget any time soon.

That Fudge seemed to think that such a thing was possible said so much about him. Really he thought an idea as dangerous as that could be swept under the rug? Especially given how much it annoyed Londo Bell?

Inwardly Harry was a bit annoyed Malfoy Sr. was avoiding this as he really wanted the man to meet Londo Bell. He wanted that man to pay for what he had done to Ginny and unleashing something that could have killed everyone in the school.

It just seemed the man knew that and wished to avoid his well deserved fate. The coward seemed the type to wear a mask to hide who he was when he committed crimes.

It warmed Harry's heart that now he had allies that did more than talk when action was required. And that one day Malfoy Sr. would have to pay for what he'd done. He'd also be forced to pay in full.

He then noticed Luna talking to her father. It seemed he was among the press invited to the grand opening. Harry honestly liked Xeno and hoped the man enjoyed the floor show that was to come. The Quibbler was going to have a lot to write about that was sure.

Harry grinned a bit as the pair then started talking to Yuu Isami about Brain Powerds, Grand Chers, plates, and such. A subject that Harry was sure would make for an interesting issue of the Quibbler.

'I wonder what any magical governments did with plates," Harry inwardly pondered. 'Or any other weird stuff like Re-Tech.' '

He just hoped most of them kept up with the times better than the UK wizarding world did. If they did worse he was sure the statute of secrecy wouldn't have lasted into the modern age.

Ron waved at Harry.

"You know something is going to happen," Ron stated and made clear he wasn't surprised.

"Just enjoy it," Harry remarked with a smirk on his face.

Ron was glad he had enhanced senses as he had a feeling he'd be needing them. Also that a lot of people Harry didn't like weren't going to enjoy the surprise. Which did make Ron feel good.

The doors opened for the store and people seemed to flood in. There were cauldron cakes, cocktail weenies, various kinds of trail mix, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, water, pumpkin juice, various non pumpkin juices, and butterbeer for free.

"You have fun," Ron said looking at all the free food and drink. "Because I know I am."

"Just don't try to out eat Coop or Koji," Harry told him.

"Ok," Ron called out as he went to get in line for some cauldron cakes.

Harry then snorted as he saw Sirius had for sale his own store brand knock offs of various sodas. He was pretty sure Merlin's Thunder was his version of Doctor Pepper. Harry also made a note to pick up a bottle of it before leaving the store.

It also amused Harry to see pizza crust mix and such were available as well. He looked forward to seeing pizza becoming a favorite among Hogwarts students. He also wondered if Hogwarts would need an insane amount of soda after it caught on. Something he was sure was going to happen and it was going to be fun.

Harry then broke out laughing seeing Malfoy had "bodyguards" to keep him away from others. He wasn't sure what Octo Squad did to get that, but Draco was kept from causing a scene in the store.

Ron found that extremely amusing. He didn't laugh but he did have a huge grin on his face. One that Draco got to see.

Draco hated all the laughs and bemused smiles at his expense. No one respected him, and if anything they considered him nothing more than an annoyance. His father didn't intend to do anything to these people, and it was hard to have people respect you as their better when they'd likely just kill you.

Canard Pars shot Draco a look that made it clear he wanted to be doing this as much as Draco liked having minders. Also that he rather be doing other things than babysit.

Katina just looked like she was keeping from screaming at Draco. She also was unhappy that she had been forced to leave her beater bat back at the castle. She rather liked having it around like it was a swagger stick.

Russel just kept an eye on the other three and hoped they didn't make a mess.

Harry hoped Draco stuck around for later as it was going to be a lot of fun and extremely entertaining.

Ron wasn't surprised at all to see his parents milling about the store. Nor did he believe they were shocked he was looking for even more free samples. Though he hoped Major Zonvolt or Major Kitamura would walk by if they found out he had a Nero. Ron was not afraid to pass the buck on that one.

Molly Weasley saw her youngest son and walked over to him. She almost looked afraid given how insane Hogwarts had become. The worrying part to her was that the special taskforce only seemed to be adding to something that already existed there.

"So what has happened this year?" she inquired in a weary tone. She tried to brace herself for nearly anything to be said by her son.

"Hogwarts can turn into a starship now," Ron admitted. "I've been to space and Tokyo 3 to finish transport of Asuka's mech."

Molly knew her son was leaving out something and Ron obviously was looking around hoping for a military leader to show up. She dreaded what it could be.

It probably was the first time anyone considered Hayato Jin a savior as Ron saw the man come around into the aisle of the maze-like building.

"Oh Mr. Jin I was about to tell my mum about the non-Getter mech I pilot," Ron stated loudly to get the man's attention.

Hayato smirked slightly and Molly slowly backed away from the sociopathic man. She knew what brutal things the man could do with his finger tips and fists.

"He's done pretty well with his trainer mobile suit," Hayato admitted with a bemused tone. "Well beyond getting the attention of someone as ruthless as me while dealing with a space colony being invaded or when a mechasaurus jumped him."

"Why do you people put children in the cockpit of mechs," Molly growled. "Especially you as they strapped you into one with no training."

"Insanity I think plays a big part of it," Hayato commented. "Or they just don't care who gets hurt."

"Well I do care about who gets hurt especially when it is one of my children," Molly snapped. "They should be worrying about school and not what thing from space is going to try to murder them gory ways."

"That would be because you are a caring adult," Hayato noted. "Most of those that stick children in mechs don't care or for some reason the children involved have some unique factor that allows them to pilot it."

"And likely still don't care," Molly groused as Gendo Ikari and those fools in Last Guardian came to mind.

"Pretty much," Hayato said with a chuckle.

"Of course the staff of Hogwarts won't ever tell me something that important," Molly muttered. Her twin sons getting into trouble of course they told her. Her youngest son becoming a volunteer ensign of course was not mentioned.

Ron boggled and looked at his father and saw he was nodding agreement.

Hayato found extremely amusing how Dumbledore had managed to undermine himself with some of his formerly strongest allies. That was not exactly the easiest thing to do in such a short period of time, but the colorfully dressed wizard managed to do it.

"Ron….I am not happy this happened," Molly stated firmly. "However I just hope letting you keep this up won't go badly."

Ron was shocked she was allowing this.

Molly sighed. "I doubt if I said no would stop things now."

Hayato shrugged as that was completely true. They needed to train Ron in his abilities and figure out how he had the abilities of a newtype yet hadn't ever been into space before. They also needed to figure out if there were more people like Ron out there.

They also needed to figure out who else was trying to find them and use them as an army for some purpose like taking over the world. Because when it came to Londo Bell of course someone or some group was going to do that.

She then turned to Hayato. "However I wanted to be informed the instant any of my other children start piloting mechs."

"Though I am surprised you weren't already aware due to that clock you have going to moral peril went Ron got into combat," Hayato commented. "Or perhaps higher."

Ron realized he hadn't even thought about that. And wondered why it hadn't had Ginny's at moral peril the entire last school year. It made Ron wonder how the clock even worked if at all. He was sure Ginny's name was on the thing, and she had that bloody diary for the school year.

'Man that clock isn't useful,' Ron thought. 'Mum is really going to hate that.'

"Now that we know are you going to inform us of these things?" Arthur inquired.

"Pretty much the same amount Harry told you," Hayato replied.

"Ron I want you to be careful," Molly said firmly.

"I'll try Mum," Ron replied.

Molly felt only vaguely mollified by that. Given there were a lot of things that would try to kill her son, and more she was sure even Londo Bell weren't aware of yet. Her son discovering new things to mankind that wanted to kill people or take over the planet definitely made her unhappy.

Hayato nearly laughed.

"And Harry knows something interesting is going to happen here," Ron then told his parents. "Given he didn't bring his Rezel or tell me to be ready to run for my Nero I think it won't involve being attacked."

"Nero isn't the shortened version of a long name like Harry's mobile suit has is it?" Arthur inquired as he remembered it stood for a bunch of words. He could see why they went with Rezel as the name for it over the full title.

"It actually is called the Nero," Ron explained. "And they also painted it Cannons orange for me."

Ron's parents doubted any famous mech pilot had their mech that color. Yet anyway as they were sure Ron was going to become famous being part of Londo Bell. Though they weren't exactly sure what kind of fans he'd have.

Arthur and Molly weren't sure how to take their youngest becoming known in the muggle world and fight things that made You-Know-Who look small time. The only thing they were sure on is that standing out from his siblings had made Ron a lot more level headed and even tempered.

They just hoped next time they talked to a commanding officer of their son it wasn't the one who literally was a sociopath. Perhaps Major Kitamura could be who they talked to next time as having a fellow parent would hopefully make things a bit easier.

A massive mirror in the center of the store then changed into what appeared to be a study. And then to shock of everyone Sirius Black walked into "frame".

Not that many could tell he was Sirius Black as he didn't look like the wanted pictures. The time aboard the Macbeth and then living in Riksent done a great deal to help him recover. He still had a long way to go, but he'd gotten medical treatment and been able to eat well.

He also instead of the tattered prison garb was dressed in business casual. Sirius found the term a bit of an oxymoron, but he thought that sort of clothing made him look good.

"Greetings," Sirius said in a mirthful tone. "Welcome to my department store and understand why I couldn't make a personal appearance at the grand opening."

Fudge nearly choked on the butterbear he had been drinking. He wasn't the only one as others realized who was talking to them.

"I am Sirius Black and I was sent to hell without a trial," Sirius then stated sharply. "So keep that in mind along with the fact a blasting hex blowing up a gas line would leave more than a cleanly cut off finger."

Sirius waited for the gasps and shouts to stop. He had plenty of time to take a sip of water before everyone finished. He also also sure that aurors were trying to place where he could be.

"Also the Riksent ambassador is going to want to have some words with you Fudge," Sirius commented. "And the head of international cooperation. Barty is going to be in the hot seat for sending me to hell without a trial."

Fudge's mouth opened and closed but no sound came out. It was something many had wish had have happen to the man.

"Also the he I had been referring to was not my godson Harry Potter," Sirius stated. "It was my supposedly dead former friend. Who Londo Bell took into custody and who knows where Peter is now."

Sirius waited for the crowd to die down again. It allowed him time to take another sip of water. He left out eating popcorn as he was sure that would be better for viewing everything later.

"He was the Secret Keeper as I felt I was too obvious," Sirius stated.

He then took on a haunted look as he said "We really should have gone with James or Lily as it."

The department store was dead quiet.

Sirius then cheered up a bit and grinned widely.

No one was sure what he was going to do. Or what insanity would be be unleashed given they knew Sirius Black loved to pull pranks.

"Refined Zeta Gundam Escort Leader," Sirius called out and was sure some toxic green quills just exploded.

The cries he heard made it clear that did happen. It was music to his ears. Who knew the things couldn't take a series of words that it didn't know how to twist? It made Sirius want to look up other terms to yell out that also caused that.

"So anyway everyone enjoy shopping and please try the pizza, sandwiches, pasta, sodas, and more in the in store pizzeria," Sirius stated to promote what he hoped to become a major Hogsmeade weekend hang out for the students.

Harry wondered what mess would be bigger. The political one Sirius just started or all the people that dropped drinks and food on the floor of the store. Harry hoped Ron's abilities helped him avoid stepping in the messes in the aisles.

Volunteer Ensign Potter was sure that Sirius had just sent created a great deal of shockwaves and that the Ministry of Magic would be busy for months. He just hoped they really didn't cause a lot of problems for Riksent. Unless they wanted to learn what the SRX team was and how to annoy them was a bad idea.

'And finally it isn't a mess that I have to get directly involved in,' Harry thought with relief. He was so tired of having that happen to him.

Now it was fighting aliens, monsters, and more using a mech along side Londo Bell. Which Harry liked a lot more as now he had loyal allies, more friends, and a steady opinion shared of him. Having someone able to watch his six in a fight was really helpful.

'Now to avoid giving Hermione grey hairs,' Harry mused. 'I hope that is possible.'

Though he wasn't holding his breath on that. He was sure that he was going to fight some more insane stuff before this year was over. Though he'd have his allies at his side instead of having to do everything with his friends as the 'adults' would be useless or get in the way.

Also in all honestly Harry was dreading what Halloween was going to be like this year. There was no way it won't be completely and utterly insane. Or not be extremely dangerous. The only question was merely for himself or for the entire world or the entire Solar System.

Little did Harry know what was brewing was going to be beyond even his expectations with one of the most dangerous warriors in the Solar System taking part against Londo Bell.

V-V-V

The fact that Yuu Isani missed his grandmother reassured some people. It meant that Yuu hadn't gone completely crazy like some Reclaimers had. Yuu's sister being on the top of that extremely long list.

There also was information his mother had left on plates and such that he could find and access which had been left hidden where he had spent the first ten years of his life. So he had business and pleasure to visit his grandmother's home.

However Yuu really didn't want Londo Bell stomping around his grandmother's home and farm. Or aliens or Dinosaur Empire trying to blow it up. Or Coop anywhere near it for any reason at all. Who knows what Coop would attract and frankly Yuu didn't want to find out firsthand.

He had to figure out a way to get closer than Scotland and for the the others to be kept busy. He wanted them to stay far out of the way.

Yuu had no idea that Hayato Jin of all people would provide him with the perfect excuse for both as he'd managed to gather three pilots for his plasma powered Getter.

Yuu saw the use of getter rays and extremely rough on the human body mecha as something completely unrelated to Brains, Grand Chers and the biotech they were made of. It was interesting in its own right, but it wasn't the things he knew best.

Yuu wondered if his grandmother would believe him about magic being real and that he'd seen a lot of things just as weird with Londo Bell. Also that his sister did not answer to her birth name now, and her...boyfriend...was the son of the captain of the Novis Noah.

'My life has been weird ever since leaving grandmother's home,' Yuu mused.

He only took working with Londo Bell due to making his job to fight the Reclaimers a lot easier.

Thankfully Yuu never said that outloud to Mio as she'd just laugh. Major Yeager would give him a bemused look at that.

It was true being a part of Londo Bell had made it so he didn't need to sneak into research labs working on plates and such. However these people were willing to celebrate his birthday and more friendly than the Reclaimers by a wide margin. They also for the most part were sane. Certain mech pilots who got the job due to physically surviving piloting being the exception and not the rule.

Orphan seemed to call out of people with a lot of psychological issues. Some joked as a bioship it also needed therapy. They had no idea how correct that theory was.

Though what worried Yuu was the sheer amount of other threats to the Earth he'd seen since working with Londo Bell. It was kind of crazy to him for Orphan to be a looming threat with so many others.

Also Yuu was kind of freaked out that an empire of killer robots from outer space already happened once before.

'That is not something that should happen once,' Yuu thought to himself. 'Let alone happen more than once.'

Yuu then focused as he knew he had to keep working on dealing with the Reclaimers and Orphan. Someone had to keep them in mind as so many other distractions and world ending threats came up.

Yuu was not so blinded on the issue of Orphan to deny that other threats like when that massive floating island nearly slammed into the Earth would be just as bad as Orphan taking off from the Earth.

He also realized he could tell Major Gilliam and Captain Bright Noa the truth of there being research information that would prove valuable to Londo Bell on the biotech of Grand Chers and such. Also that it was in a location he would have access to and the owners of it won't mind him showing up at all.

Having a plan in place, Yuu was sure that large scale warfare won't be a problem while he did his task.

He also wondered what the he'd miss out on doing this.

V-V-V

Harry looked at the long mega buster that his Rezel was armed with. It was something Delta Pluses used and came from an improved Hyaku Shiki prototype. Harry wondered where that Hyaku Shiki was. He figured it should be in the workshop along with everything else.

Of course the long mega buster Harry had was one that Coop and Lowe had upgraded. Which made Harry smile as that meant it was going to be even more powerful than the regular version. He just hoped he won't accidently blow up a starship in a single shot.

He also wondered where exactly it would attach to the waverider form of his Rezel. Though he was sure Coop and Lowe had already worked that out.

Harry also had a feeling he'd need it for the the showing off Hayato's plasma powered Getter.

'Not sure if the Dinosaur Empire or someone else will crash this party,' Harry pondered but he felt it was better to be playing it safe.

When you worked with Londo Bell you got a sixth sense for certain things that really attracted people that wanted to kill you. Or that some people seemed to enjoy crashing events where mecha got showed off for the first time.

Harry was sure that Celestial Being still was regretting trying to crash a mass produced mobile suit being shown off when Coop was in attendance.

'Their mecha never has done well fighting Megas,' Harry thought to himself with amusement.

Harry then looked at the repainted black Great Mazinger and Getter from the Moon Wars. It felt weird to him that no one was the pilots of them yet. Especially given it had been several fights since they were put in this workshop.

'Though the Getters are brutal on the human body,' Harry mused.

Reportedly for most people using a Getter jet was like using a meat grinder on their body. Even coordinators found the experience really painful and extremely uncomfortable. Given their enhanced bodies were much more durable than that of a normal person said a lot.

Harry then wondered who Hayato Jin got to pilot that Getter of his. And if there was going to be someone he also got for piloting the black Getter.

He then noticed the seeker for the Hufflepuffs team looking at the various mecha in the massive workshop in awe.

Harry struggled to remember his name and if he was an arse last year. Harry didn't want to interact with those people unless he was forced to. If anything he wished to see if they got his not wanting to deal with them was him not forgetting.

Harry didn't have very high hopes for any Hogwarts student to get that.

"Oh hello Cedric," Luna said as she came out from behind the Doven Wolf that was being upgraded into what they called a Silver Bullet.

"Oh hey Luna," Cedric Diggory replied. "You as amazed at all this as I am?"

"It is something alright," Luna agreed.

"Surprised Mr. Weasley isn't camped out here," Cedric mused as he looked over the various mecha in the workshop/classroom once more.

Luna smiled slightly. "Oh Harry helped him learn about all this and phonetically wrote how to pronounce words like electricity, radiation, and others."

"And probably the names of a lot of alien species," Cedric commented.

"Such as Zentradi," Luna noted.

"Aren't those the really big aliens?" Cedric asked as his eyes widened.

Luna nodded.

"Oh Merlin," Cedric muttered and then noticed Harry was next to his red mobile suit that the full name was hard on dictation quills.

Cedric also noticed that Harry still had that one weapon he shot the limb off a Dementor with holstered on his chest. Not that he blamed Harry after all that had gone down even before having that weapon nor wanting to keep it close at hand.

"It is alright Harry," Luna told him gently.

"If you say so Luna," Harry said after a moment.

"The whole he can speak snakes mess?" Cedric asked Luna.

Luna nodded. "Harry is not forgetting what happened to him thanks to that."

"That was a mess," Cedric muttered.

"And yet another bit of proof to me the teachers at Hogwarts can't do anything right," Harry commented. "Actually being useful is beyond their abilities. Or not trying to get me killed."

Cedric wasn't going to deny that Harry lacked a good reason to feel that way. He did wonder why anyone would believe that Harry Potter would turn the other cheek over and over. It didn't make any sense. He won't do something like that at all.

"And then there was the things some in Luna's own house did to her," Harry sighed. "Proving booksmart doesn't mean mature by any means."

Cedric sighed. "Yeah this place isn't as magical as when you first see it from the boat is it?"

"Not at all," Harry said sharply. "And sorry if you think I'm taking it out on you."

Cedric waved it off. He wasn't going to take Harry being jaded for good reason personally.

"Everyone felt you had been raised in multiple magical castles, had incredible adventures, saved pureblood girls while riding a dragon, and basically things I don't think that ever happened," Cedric commented.

"Definitely didn't happen," Harry remarked. "Also if you sent me fan mail I still am trying to figure out where it went. Not sure if I want Hayato to beat that information out of Dumbledore or not."

Cedric made a face as he still had some measure respect for the old wizard, and knew that Hayato Jin would literally beat Dumbledore until he told the truth. It bothered Cedric such a thing would be necessary.

"I'm sure he knows exactly where all the fan mail and gifts and such are," Harry groaned. "But of course he won't tell where they are as that would allow me to have some measure of control over my public image and learn about things he can't be arsed to inform me of."

Cedric considered it answered on the question if Dumbledore was teaching Harry politics and how to deal with the public. It was a very loud no. It sickened the sixth year student and made him wonder who else Dumbledore had let down.

The old wizard certainly wasn't seen as all that was good and light by Cedric anymore. If anything he seemed to be nothing than just an old politician.

"So anyone figure out where Riksent is?" Harry then asked Luna.

She smiled slightly. "Oh they're working on it, and haven't figured out the princess of that land considers a member of the SRX team a noble hero."

"Or that his older brother is wearing sunglasses?" Harry inquired.

"Does that actually work as a disguise?" Cedric asked.

"Only for Casval Rem Deikun," Luna replied.

"Not sure what Char is doing, but he's the only famous pilot I haven't met in person," Harry admitted. "Saw him in his mobile suit against the Dinosaur Empire once but didn't have a chance to talk to him afterwards."

"Harry before your...summer of madness..I don't think most of the students here knew what dinosaurs were," Cedric noted. "Or Meganoids or Eldoran."

"They are all quite interesting," Luna stated.

"And I didn't know what the Veela were before meeting one in the ODE Incident," Harry commented.

That incident was one Harry wondered if the ICW would even admit happened given even magic users got taken. Though Harry had to admit it might require some members of the ICW explained what had happened and it'd take them quite some time.

"Isn't that why that one pilot was stuck with Londo Bell?" Cedric questioned.

Harry nodded.

"Asuka unsettled many purebloods as she already had a college degree," Luna mused. "Plus her personality and not taking any dragon dung from them. Just not quite as violently as the head of Octo Squad."

Harry snorted as Asuka was hard to deal with unless she liked you. Something many in Hogwarts learned at their own peril. He was sure that many students were never going to forget the Second Child.

Harry had no issues with Katina Tarask and she pretty much left him alone. It worked extremely well and he liked it that way. Russel and Canard were the ones he interacted with on Octo Squad.

"A lot of people are glad she's gone to Tokyo 3," Cedric admitted. "And wish Lt. Tarask went with her."

"I just hope she isn't too hard on Shinji," Harry sighed. "He doesn't exactly have a strong and outgoing personality."

"Or a sociopath able to kill her if she goes too far," Luna stated. "Frankly there are some girls having to meet Ryoma might teach them manners."

"That's kind of scary," Harry admitted.

He then looked at the Zorin Soul. Mu was going to test out this prototype and Harry wondered if Ron's newtype abilities would work for a Psycommu Interface or a Psycoframe.

It was something he was sure everyone was going to test at some point. It also made Harry happy that his best friend had that thing that made him unique from his siblings. Even though it involved being the vanguard for defending the Terran League from threats.

Cedric looked up at the black painted Getter. " I wonder what the pilot of that will be."

"I'm sure Professor Saotome and Hayato are working on that," Harry commented. "And likely surprised a museum owner got it working again."

"So what happened to that previous owner?" Cedric inquired.

"He tried to fight far more advanced mobile suits with it," Harry said with a sour expression. "Along with the Getter being more than he could physically handle."

Cedric doubted it was very...clean or painless. It also made him not want to ever pilot that mech. Or any Getters for that matter. He doubted he was in the right sort of physical shape to survive it.

"The weird part was that the son of an inventor of a biosensor had to deal with...the time travelers," Harry said with the last part a groan.

"Yes the plan to embarrass Cedric next year to make him look bad," Luna noted.

Cedric had a rather angry expression at that. He hated being made a fool of by anyone. He'd get back at everyone who laughed one way or another. No matter what he had to do to make that happen. It was not one of his better traits but he didn't deny it existed.

"And worse one of those three is my son," Harry groused. "And I thought I had crappy plans, but I am Captain Noa compared to Al."

"Wow…." Cedric stated.

"Of course it was more a guideline than a hard plan," Luna noted.

"So they had embarrassing me as a vague idea?!" Cedric said in shock and anger.

"When I talked to them they didn't even admit to having that much," Harry grumbled.

"Merlin," Cedric muttered.

"So what is the process on dealing with stupid time travelers?" Harry inquired.

Luna laughed. Harry took that as a really bad sign.

"I'll take that as no one has any real rules set up," Harry groaned.

"You get into the weirdest things Harry," Cedric admitted.

"It isn't so bad when I got people that have equally strange days," Harry shrugged. "Also they figured out Hermione is using a time turner to take all the classes rather easily."

"And consider bending time and space for that to be pretty much a foolish idea," Luna noted.

Cedric groaned and rubbed his forehead. They gave a student a time turner for something so completely pointless?! Why?! What in Merlin's name made that ever seem like a good idea to anyone that could get a time turner?

"Yeah," Harry sighed. "You got any idea if this was the sort of things being done at Hogwarts before I got here?"

"If it was they didn't tell me about it," Cedric groused.

That made Harry wonder once more what having Londo Bell around to cut down the insanity said about Hogwarts. Or that any effective oversight before them was a complete and utter joke.

Then again such oversight had as its head a man who tried to kill Hogwarts students and not punished for his actions. Harry was not going to forget about that nor forget about it.

Harry still was surprised the grandson of that man had traveled through time to try to deal with the sins of his family. But if it was true that was a good thing.

There also was the surprise that in the future he'd become demanding and paranoid. Harry really didn't like he could think of ordering the head of Hogwarts to make sure his kids stayed away from Malfoy's kids. That was rather petty and the head of Hogwarts would have more important things to do than that.

"Why would they tell you?" Harry commented sarcastically. "You might tell your parents and they might tell someone that would give a shite about what happens in Hogwarts and the safety of the student body."

"The scary thing is I actually can see that being the case," Cedric stated as his blood ran cold.

"I had plenty of time over the summer to think about what had happened to me at Hogwarts," Harry said with a sharp expression. "This place became more and more disturbing and insane."

"And given that howler I don't think you got any disagreement from the magical paintings of your family," Cedric noted.

Harry smiled slight. "Oh you have no idea how great it felt to have even that reflection of my parents exist and agree with me on various things."

Cedric realized exactly what Boy-Who-Lived meant. As in Harry's parents hadn't. Also that even worse there was a bit celebration the day that Harry's parents died. That was kind of morbid and Cedric would understand if Harry avoided those feasts now. He definitely would if something like that had happened to him.

Hogwarts then shook once more and all three of them knew that everyone was going to see the test of Hayato's Getter firsthand. Something Harry figured was going to be quite the show and quite amusing.

Harry wondered if Fleur would be able to make it for that. He'd love to see her again. She seemed nice and her ability to turn into a bird and throw fireballs was just par for the course when it came to Londo Bell. Which probably was why he fit in so well with the team as that was what things were like for him as well.

He just wasn't sure if she'd be able to leave her school for mecha related things. After all her school hadn't been more or less taken over by Londo Bell. Sirius had mentioned that school was a decent one.

Harry chuckled realizing Hogwarts now was Hogwarts School of Magic and Mecha combat. Now he just had to make the name change official and always call it that around the professors.

V-V-V

Gai Daido was not a wild and hot blooded man by nature. The mechanic for Getter machines was a bit surprised that he had been asked by Hayato Jin to be a pilot over someone with previous training.

Lt. Yamachu, who was supposed to be the pilot of the third Getter jet, was livid. Of all the people to take his position this was one of the worst. It wasn't even a martial artist or mech pilot!

"I get replaced with the Getter Lover?!" he snapped using the nickname people called Gai for being so into working on the Getters.

The nickname was not a compliment. Gai tried to not let it get to him.

The hotshot Variable Fighter pilot then slowly backed away from Hayato Jin.

"If he can survive piloting it then yes," Hayato remarked. "Having one of the mechanics who knows the machine nearly as well as I do as a pilot is a good thing."

Gai Daido stared at Hayato Jin for complimenting him like that.

Kota Yamachu had whatever he say die in his mouth as Hayato smiled savagely at him.

"And as for you I'm not sure you are stable to pilot a Getter," Hayato remarked. "And given they gave me one has to tell you exactly how bad that is."

That was definitely the last thing Kota wanted to be told. He if anything looked even more furious than before.

"Sit. Down," Hayato ordered and Kota found himself doing so.

"Consider yourself taken off Getter duty, but likely to get to use a VF-25G Messiah as part of Londo Bell," Hayato remarked.

"I'm too unstable for a Getter but stable enough for Londo Bell?!" Kota asked confused.

"Londo Bell, Preventers, League Militaire, Green Falcon Squad...all the same thing to me," Hayato said with a shrug. "I have to work with all of them."

Kota really hoped to avoid being part of the last one. He didn't want to be a redshirt! He didn't want to die before even knowing what hit him.

Hayato was sure the mech pilot would have other things to worry about. There were far more important things than what unit he ended up in. Such as hoping his choices managed to survive piloting a Getter.

Hayato then snorted seeing Yuu Brain take off from Hogwarts. He didn't mind if Yuu missed the test. Plus Banjo had something in place to keep track of Yuu if he went off alone. Banjo also was the one to deal with Poncho afterward.

V-V-V

Yuu was shocked how unchanged the village was. It had the same rustic feeling he remembered, and had experienced in Hogsmeade.

Though he saw someone he didn't expect to see here driving around. Someone who definitely wasn't from around here.

"Kanan?!" he called out in surprise.

She literally came to stop and got off her ride.

"Yuu what are you...please tell me _he_ is not here," Kanan stated.

"You have to more specific," Yuu sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Ryoma Nagare? Hayato Jin? Ken Kaido? Coop?"

"The last one," Kanan remarked. "He is frightening. So much chaos and destruction in his wake."

"He's not so bad when you meet him in person," Yuu assured her. "He also helped me celebrate my birthday...which is more than my family planned."

"Is that something so important to you to leave the Reclaimers?" Kanan asked sharply.

"My parents cared nothing for me or my sister," Yuu snapped. "Or even their own relationship beyond a business level going by the psyche profiles Londo Bell has of the Reclaimers."

Kanan took on a hurt expression. "Then you know…"

"That pretty much everyone in the Reclaimers has their issues?" Yuu said softly. "Yeah I got that part loud and clear."

"It is the only place I have ever belonged," Kanan whispered.

"Londo Bell really doesn't turn people away," Yuu told her gently. "And I want you to avoid what Jonathan is going to get if keeps fighting the Getter team."

Kanan was at war with wanting to belong and the fact that piloting a Grand Cher had frankly made her feel ill. That it just didn't feel right to her.

She also hoped he didn't have the Getter team or such with him. Getting murdered by Hayato Jin was not her idea of a good time. Or even meeting that man in public was something she wished to avoid.

Yuu wondered who else was with Kanan. He doubted any of them would want to see him let alone not shoot at him.

Kanan picked up her smartphone.

"Get moving Yuu," Kanan stated sharply. "M.D. would love to kill you and prove himself worthy and all that jazz."

"Kanan…" Yuu said and saw her using the touch screen.

Yuu didn't feel this was over. He could get Kanan to leave Orphan one day. It just wasn't going to be today it seemed.

Still he had hope one day she would understand and get out of there before Londo Bell invaded Orphan. There was no way in Yuu's mind that the taskforce would not be the vanguard force to fight the Reclaimers.

V-V-V

Mekibos had a really bad feeling as he came to the meeting room. Even more than usual since coming to the Solar System.

Which given he was afraid his brother might try to kill him said a great deal.

"I swear everyone is coming here," Aquija muttered. "The Gulfer Empire, Radam, and Killer the Butcher are one lethal mix."

"I still believe that humanity will kill itself long before those two and more do," Wendolo assured them. "After all the Muge Empire was unable to do so."

"Anyone have any idea what that thing they are calling Orphan is?" Mekibos inquired as frankly the information about it was fragmented and not a lot of it made much sense.

The silence on that was taken as a no.

Aquija wondered how things unknown to even them ended up in this star system. The Zuvorg Alliance might not know everything, but they had a very strong grasp on what roamed the galaxy.

Sikalog brought up footage of Detonators in the Solar System and only the first one who had been chased by a starship full of them survived the encounter with Londo Bell.

"So we going to let just them do it?" Vigagi asked. "I mean they'd solve our problems just by being themselves and smashing everything."

"Doubt they'd be enough," Wendolo commented and shook his head.

"So what is the plan?" Aquija inquired.

"The apes are showing off a new mech created by a sociopathic murderer," Wendolo stated. "We can crush Londo Bell there and get the biggest threat to us out of the way."

Mekibos honestly wondered if his little brother was telling the truth on that mech designer or not. The part disgusted and revolted him was if that Hayato Jin was that way and born in the Zuvorg Alliance he might be working with them.

That Vigagi, Aquija, and very likely Sikalog were completely behind Wendolo's plans made Mekibos wonder if they really understood or cared they were acting just like those they felt beneath them.

Mebikos wasn't sure if he wanted to thank or curse Professor Denton for showing him sides of his allies he hadn't seen or ignored. He hated seeing it, but it also might be what allows him to avoid being killed by his brother.

He also wondered if that spy would arrive in time before this all ended one way or another. Her help and record of all this would be vital.

V-V-V

Harry was shocked to see he knew one of the pilots for Hayato's Getter. He had met her in Riksent during the invasion by Doctor Hell. She'd kept busy some of the killer androids that were after him.

Harry then realized he'd thought of that and it didn't seem weird to him. He heard that when you thought about or talked the insane things Londo Bell faced like it was normal you had made it. And also might might be considered insane by several psychologists.

Ron was surprised to see Cedric deck Albus Severus and Scorpius. The pair went down easily and thankfully for them Cedric did not put his foot on the throat of either of them.

"But we wanted to save you," Albus groaned on the ground.

"Try having a workable plan instead of dragon dung then," Cedric remarked coldly as he glared at the pair.

Harry groaned as it seemed that Albus and Scorpius didn't seem to believe Cedric could have this vindictive side to his personality. That Cedric was all sweetness and light or something.

Those two really had no idea what they were doing and Harry frankly was wondering how the final member of their "trio" expected them to not completely screw up her plans by accident and their own foolishness.

"Still surprised they haven't been put in a Getter," Neville muttered.

Harry was enjoying the fruits of his and Londo Bell's labors to teach purebloods how to tell types of giant robots apart. It was a small thing but at least they were learning something equally as important as most lessons in Hogwarts.

Harry knew he was being bitter and pessimistic on the quality of Hogwarts curriculum. However it didn't help to find out things like a magical interactive map of the school, learning to how to be an animagus, and such were things his father and his friends did in their free time.

It made Harry wonder if they turned to pranks to have something challenging to do. He resolved to ask Sirius or Remus about it later. It was something they could answer when they had a chance to chat. Harry was sure that it would be an interesting and enlightening conversation. He also was sure that it'd make him wonder what impressive stuff fully trained magic users could make.

The Getter jets then launched into the air. Given the pilots hadn't crashed meant they could handle the g-forces at least. There had been people that hadn't made it even that far.

Then alarms sounded. Over the Saotome Research Labs was a swarm of giant metal bees.

Gilliam shrugged as everyone turned to him to see if he had any idea who was attacking as they had never seen this before.

"That is never a good sign," Excellen muttered.

"I just hope this isn't bad as that time we had to fight newtype monkeys in legless Zakus," Sayla groaned.

Harry didn't even want to ask.

Mu wondered if he wanted to use the Zorin Soul or his Rezel Commander Type for this. Given he had never used anything with the psychoframe or psychocommu he didn't want to learn how on the fly.

Amuro had told Mu about how overly responsive the controls for Nu Gundam had been at the start. That was not something they needed while facing an unknown enemy. That sort of raw and uncontrolled reactions could get someone killed.

'Rezel it is then,' Mu thought to himself.

In Getter Go One Go Ichimonji wondered what he'd gotten into. He had this gut feeling something working with Hayato Jin would get him dragged into weird crap. Yet giant metal bees attacking was not what he expected.

"That's...new…" Sho Tachibana muttered as she wasn't sure what to make of this.

Energy blasts came out of the mouth region of the bees.

"Is that supposed to do something beyond scratch the paint?" Ken Kaido remarked as that was basically all the damage a barrage of those lasers did to Mazinkaiser SKL.

Ron found how easy to destroy the invaders were when a rapid fire burst from his beam rifle took down several of the bees.

Volunteer Ensign Weasley then had the amusing thought of whoever made those things found and ordered to make the bees to use as training dummies.

"Combine and take them down," Hayato ordered.

"Merging to form second form," Sho stated.

"Let's swat some bugs!" Go called out eagerly.

The Getter Robo Go then came together with seeming to most to be a textbook perfect merger. Though the pilots in Shin Getter had a more experienced eye and opinion on it.

"They got to shave at least two seconds off that," Ryoma commented to Hayato.

"It is their first time," Hayato noted. "I'll work on that after this."

Getter Robo Sho then fired missiles from the chest area.

The Mazinger Angels literally groaned seeing that and Hayato nearly could feel Sayla Mass staring at him. It wasn't the best sensation as he knew that Sayla was not gentle when she something got in her way or got on her bad side.

"Hayato we are going to have a talk about you imitating that," Sayla said in a sub zero tone as she smashed one of the metal bees with her Gundam's fist.

She then unloaded on a large part of the swarm with the wrist mounted beam spray gun on the other arm.

"It seems even more impressive Amuro survived past the honeymoon stage of newtypes feeling each other with their powers," Wind remarked as he sliced through the metal bees with a beam saber.

Amuro wasn't sure what the correct response to that was.

Harry enjoyed not being the center of attention and managing to blow up several bees in one shot with his long mega buster. He also noticed he could control the power of the particle beam fired by the weapon.

Harry wondered if having a variable power setting for a beam weapon would catch on. It was useful after all.

"Those bugs are fragile," Kaworu remarked as he cut them up using the dual chainsaw of his Evangelion. He really hoped this changed the subject.

"Still fun the break though," Mari commented with a deranged smile on her face as she sliced them with a prog knife.

"This isn't a prank is it?" Koji asked as he devastated a swam of the bees with a Rust Hurricane.

"It isn't a prank," Gilliam replied as he took a metal bee with a shotgun.

"They will wish it was by the time we are through with these," Sanger remarked as he sliced through many of the metal bees.

Getter Robo Go changed forms and Go managed to fire off the fists at the bees. Something that got Hayato to have the feeling the pilot of Great Mazinger now was glaring at him.

"Are you trying to rip off our mecha Jin?" Tetsuya asked in a very dangerous tone.

If it had just been the rocket fist attack Tetsuya won't have been bothered at all as many units had that. It was that and the breast missile attack that was making him for less charitable. He also wasn't sure he liked it any more than seeing those..mercenaries….in copies of Great.

"I just figured I might as well include that," Hayato said with a shrug.

Megas then struck the remaining bees with what looked like a tennis racket sparking with electrical energy on the strings. There was a loud pop each bee was hit.

Then five mecha appeared and one of them was the dragon mech that had shown up doing the first battle with the Angels.

What wasn't expected was Duke Fleed looking completely livid and Grendizer ready to charge into battle against them.

"Them," Duke Fleed said sharply. "How disgusting yet unsurprising."

"You know who they are?" Ron asked as he had no idea who any of them were. Even with this powers he couldn't kept track of every mech out there.

"Oh yes they are part of why the Zuvorg Alliance is respected to only a certain degree as their senate allows a band of degenerate thugs to determine if a society will be a threat to galactic peace."

"What galactic peace and why didn't they deal with the Galra Empire a long time ago?" Harry asked sharply. "Or the Bunker."

"A question I also would like the answer for," Duke Fleed replied. "Along with various other things that they should have gotten involved in but didn't."

"And a Fleedian dragged down among the apes," Wendolo remarked.

"The words of a savage child that is like the worse of those he complains about holds no value to me!" Duke Fleed called out.

Harry realized the one in the dragon mech could have talked to them, but didn't. Plus he was sure the arse in that mech likely would sound like space Malfoy if he had. And he wondered what Malfoy would do finding out people from space looked down on him like he looked down on those without magical parents.

The Galgau then got nailed with a Space Thunder from Grendizer. The massive dragon like mech staggered at that. Russel's green Gespenst then blasted one of the optics of the mech.

"Hey anyone tell you that your mechs are ugly?" Ryoma commented.

The barrage of firepower made it clear exactly what they felt of Ryoma's opinion.

Kaworu nearly groaned. Of course that lillium would say something like that to the space thugs. Thugs that if they waited a bit he or his brothers would remove humanity from the Earth.

'Everyone is in such a hurry over this planet,' Kaworu thought to himself.

Kaworu then grunted in annoyance as the Silverwind struck his Evangelion and he felt the pain from the hit.

The Drukin got a barrage of autocannon fire from the Alt Eisen. It easily took that fire. The power of a Double Thunder Break from Great Mazinger not so much as Tetsuya turned the Drukin's hammer into a lightning rod.

"Sikalog!" Aquija called out.

Mazinkaiser SKL unleashed a barrage of fire on the Galgua. The massive dragon took it easily. Then Megas picked up the mech by the tail and started spinning it around. From the frantic motions of the Galgua it was clear no one had ever tried doing that before.

"Put me down you savage!" Vigagi yelled.

"Sure," Coop said with a grin.

Megas let go and the Silverwind barely got out of the way. The only problem was the Silverwind got blasted by the Rezel Commander Type's mega beam launcher.

Ron also nailed the Silverwind with one of the beam cannons his Nero had on the shoulder bindings.

Aguija and Sikalog were not pleased with anyone being able to hit the speed demon that was the Silverwind. They had no idea they were facing psychics able to tell where the Inspector mech was going to be, and that made Silverwind's great speed not really that helpful.

Then suddenly the Cybuster flew in and unleashed a barrage at missiles on the Silverwind. The one legged alien mecha did its best to avoid being hit.

It wasn't easy as Amuro was able to nail the Silverwind with the massive hyper mega rifle. The alien mech nearly crashed into the ground.

"Where did he come from?" Go asked in shock as Masaki Andoh was infamous for being able to get lost, but he didn't think it was quite like that.

"Even he wouldn't know," Hayato replied.

"Stay frosty," Mio commented as she launched a barrage of punches at Dikastes. After the final punch she gave the Graterkin a thumbs up.

Mekibos wondered what that was about. He then had to avoid flying blades of Grendizer.

'Somehow the Fleedians being disgusted at the unit shouldn't surprise me,' Mekibos thought to himself. 'They never did like the idea of the Zuvorg Alliance trying to be the moral police of the galaxy.'

Mekibos then realized that lost track of the Tekkaman that somehow was working with the humans. Which was a really bad thing to do as his mech nearly lost its head to Blade's lance.

Mekibos could not understand why one of the Radam's servants would even bother trying to work with those not altered. Such tactics were not ones they ever used. They believed in overwhelming firepower.

The next problem Mekibos had was red and orange pair of mobile suits that worked really well together.

It felt good to Ron to be able to fight at Harry's side and kick some alien arse.

The Dikastes fired off missiles and knocked Shin Getter off its feet. Wendolo nearly frowned as the powerful mech got off the ground like it was nothing.

"Not used to dealing with people able to fight back?" Duke Fleed remarked.

"Well they better get used to it," Ryoma called out as he drove a tomahawk into Drukin.

The Inspector mech was left with a deep gash and sparks flew from it.

While it didn't show on his face, Wendolo as furious that his team was not doing that great. He wanted to be able to crush these people.

That he wasn't able to meant he needed to find pawns to use to against them. Which given how many fought over this planet meant no lack of options to try to get.

Harry then had to avoid a pair of missiles from the Dikastes.

"So what will make these Inspectors leave?" Ron asked Duke Fleed.

"Not something they will do willingly," Duke Fleed remarked. "We will have to force them out of the Solar System."

That was not going to be easy.

"Keep dreaming Fleedian," Aquija snarled.

"Perhaps it is time to make you shut up," Canard Pars growled.

The Inspectors then stared at Megas going super destructor mode.

"This is going to hurt," Mekibos muttered before Coop opened fire.

The Silverwind tried to avoid the massive barrage and even it couldn't dodge it all. The Dikastes fired off a massive blast from the chest to try to thin out of the onslaught of firepower.

Mazinkaiser SKL then raised its sword to the heavens. Lighting struck the blade.

The Silverwind fired off an energy blast from a pop out cannon, but that seemed to annoy Ryo and Ken.

The next thing they did was nail the Galgau with a Thor Hammer Breaker.

Londo Bell was slightly impressed when the Dikastes pulled a sword out of another dimension to use. The massive sword gleamed in the sunlight.

Sanger raised his sword.

"Let's wreck that thing," Ryoma called out with getter tomahawks in hand.

The Dikastes blocked the tomahawks.

"Ah yes Ryoma Nagare," Wendolo stated without losing his smile. "One of the most savage animals of this planet."

"Though I'm sure that Duke Fleed hates you way more than he does me," Ryoma retorted.

"The Fleedians are a bunch of weak and spineless fools that it is a good thing most of them died," Wendolo commented. "And I am sure the rest of them can die with all you apes."

Shin Getter got out of the way as a breast fire, and a space thunder hit the Dikastes.

An anti-gravity storm then struck the Dikastes and it was like the mecha had suddenly been put on the bottom of the ocean. There was the sound of metal starting to crush filling the air.

"You are right Sikalog," Aquija agreed having heard him say something through his implant to her. "Perhaps enraging the Fleedians is a really bad idea."

"Fall back," Wendolo ordered in disgust.

It burned Wendolo as they had to do a retreat while under fire such a thing was necessary. Londo Bell especially would pay for this!

Hayato Jin on the other hand considered this a good field test of his Getter. It worked perfectly fine and the pilots had managed to not get themselves killed.

V-V-V

Yuu got awakened from a decent nap by what sounded like someone breaking into the house. Still not fully aware of his surroundings Yuu managed to fall down a flight of stairs and find it was Hime and the others from the Novis Noah.

Then it got even more embarrassing for his grandmother to come home and see him on the floor.

Then there was an explosion.

Yuu groaned as he had a feeling that was M.D.

"I just hope this wasn't their first idea," Yuu muttered as with some Reclaimers subtle was something they didn't use.

With that the Brain Powerd pilots ran for their biomechs.

"And you wonder why I left?" Yuu remarked as he went into battle with M.D. and Kanan.

"I wonder what deep rooted psychological issues the one trying to blow things up has," Nanga mused.

"How dare you act like I am broken!" M.D. screamed.

M.D. really was not helping his case on being of even close to sound mind.

"And you wonder why the Reclaimers are considered so poorly," Yuu commented.

"Shut up!" M.D. yelled.

"We don't look good as those chosen by Orphan do we?" Yuu remarked. "Plus the fact human life has spread to other planets means we won't be the only example across the stars."

"All I can hear is the babbling of insanity!" M.D. called out.

"You are one to talk," Nanga stated.

Yuu then could feel through Yuu Brain something had just shown up. Yuu had seen some weird things in his time, but a flying car increasing in size and then turning into a giant robot was a new one.

"Hey anyone tell him that's the pot calling the kettle black?" Speedy Bowie remarked.

"Just focus on dealing with the zealot in a biomech," Isaac commented.

Yuu wasn't sure what to make of this, or who had hired the infamous mercenary team known as J9. He just hoped they were less destructive than Coop.

Blaster Kid would be annoyed to be compared to Coop.

"I don't care who faces me!" M.D. called out.

Kanan was starting to reconsider her stance on Yuu's offer. If every other Grand Cher pilot acted with such suicidal bravo in the face of Londo Bell and other forces it was a surprise they had any Reclaimers left to pilot them.

Yet it was the only place she belonged...so far anyway.

Though belonging wasn't much when a giant sword got driven through you and your Grand Cher by someone with a giant robot. Or someone with a huge gun for their mech used it on a Grand Cher.

"They can not match my speed," M.D. cackled.

Kanan figured that was why the governor kept away from the other Reclaimers and none of them working as part of public relations or diplomacy with the outside world. They all had too many problems or the empathy of brick.

M.D. kept his Grand Cher moving at high speed...and ran into Cybuster went it came out of nowhere.

"What the?" M.D. said in surprise.

Blaster Kid took advantage of that and sent M.D. and his biomech down into a lake.

"Oh hey Yuu," Masaki commented. "Things got crazy at the test for the new Getter."

"With them I never doubt it," Nanga Silverly stated. "And we sure you want those guys around?"

"The J9?" Masaki asked."I've met them before and they're ok."

"Is that so?" Yuu remarked as Kanan was making a break for it.

"Yeah," Masaki answered. "I'm sure you can meet them if you like."

"I see," Yuu noted as he wasn't sure he wanted to do that.

"Lune knows them too," Masaki admitted.

Yuu wasn't sure how he felt at a team of mercenaries keeping an eye on him. Though given they didn't do anything beyond get involved in a brawl with giant robots he felt somewhat better about it.

V-V-V

Albus Dumbledore wasn't sure what had Alastor in hurry to get into his office but he let his friend in.

"Albus we got problems," Mad Eye panted. "A muggle already invented something like that diary."

"We must act quickly and remove…" Dumbledore said with hand in hand and Alastor laughed.

"Albus this was back doing the conflict with the Zeon and the professor who made the EXAM System got killed back in that," Alastor explained.

Albus was completely shocked that a horcrux could be made by muggles. Mad Eye handed over a book to Albus.

Dumbledore quickly read the relevant section.

"And this was merely to counter newtypes?" Dumbledore gasped. "The use of a soul of a person merely to use as a weapon?!"

"And they call we do magic," Alastor mused. "Even if that system became a horcrux by accident."

Dumbledore's eyes widened at his friend using that term.

"Look we both know that's what Riddle did," Mad Eye remarked. "Not it has done him that much good as the main piece got beat twice. He didn't have an arse to get kicked."

"Still this is extremely worrying," Dumbledore sighed. "And what happened to this Marion Welch?"

"Rumors she died due to the destruction of the EXAM System to her just waking up out of the coma she was in," Alastor replied with a shrug. "Living or dead she's unable to be found."

"This is disturbing," Albus muttered.

"Yeah it is," Alastor agreed. "And even worse that was all started because one man was afraid of something different than him. We wouldn't be that much different than newtypes or coordinators in that regard."

"It has been something I have feared for years," Albus admitted.

"And of course so many not understanding what those even are proves humanity hasn't changed that much," Mad Eye noted.

"I merely hope no one else has created anything like the EXAM System," Dumbledore said gravely.

He had no idea something far too close for comfort existed in Zeorymer. Or that the lurking menace within that powerful mech was soon going to try to make his plans into a reality.

V-V-V

General Cobert felt extremely sure he had found the right people for a special squad.

He needed something a bit more controlled than Londo Bell. Something a bit more willing to do wetworks when needed, and much more manageable than to him the dumping ground of every weird pilot and unit in the Terran League.

Also he was sure if he pushed some members of Londo Bell too far they'd simply murder him.

He also wondered where to use his spy to learn more about that Tekkaman that was allied with Londo Bell. The downside being if Major Yeager figured out who he was.

General Cobert didn't want to have to deal an interservice mess. He just wanted his own military unit to make sure life still existed in the Solar System by whatever means he deemed necessary.

He believed the group in his office would do just that.

Yazan Gable smirked as he just wanted to pilot a mech again. He didn't care in the slightest at any puffed up crap the general wanted to spew.

Trowa Barton said nothing.

Gai Murakumo also was silent.

Elijah Kiel visibly was staying away from Yazan as was an infamous member of OZ.

Ouka Nagisa hoped this went a better than the Gaia Sabers. Even though she never like that trio from the School, and really wasn't hurt they found out the hard and messy way Hayato Jin was not tolerant of them.

A carbon human of some obscure pilot named Bork Cry looked eager to get into a mobile suit. He also had a feeling he'd get along better with Lt. Gable than commanders he remembered from before.

Katie Madigan wondered what sort of mobile suits he'd get for his collection out of this.

"Well my Knight Jaeger," General Cobert stated. "We have a lot to do."

"Just as long we have some decent mechs and good fights," Yazan remarked.

"Oh that'll be the easy part," the bald general informed his team leader.

V-V-V

Skeleton or Gil Berg as he really was seethed. The toys he had to use to fight that force that humiliated him were nowhere near enough to get his revenge.

The Tau Dragon and Crossbone Vanguard were both pathetic. What Gil wanted was a more powerful unit that would be able to get results.

There was a blinding light and Gil Berg blinked as Magnanimous appeared.

"I heard you hate humans," the massive headed and large chinned alien remarked. "And want to kill a bunch of them."

Gil Berg nearly remarked it was for better reasons but kept silent.

"And what is it to you?" Gil Berg commented.

"Well my boss and his empire want to crush this planet under their heel...if my boss had a heel," Magnanimous stated.

"Fine," Gil Berg remarked. "I get to destroy that girl and her allies and I am satisified."

Magnanimous grinned as he was sure the Emperor of Darkness was going to have a lot of forces to throw at Coop and Londo Bell.

V-V-V

Chapter Notes

Mu la Flaga is from Gundam SEED. He works to make the impossible possible.

Harold "Coop" Cooplawski is from Megas XLR. He is chaos and causes destruction.

Ryoma Nagare is from Getter Robo. He is a man you do not want to get into a fight with,

Hayato Jin is from Getter Robo. He is a man you definitely don't want to get into a fight with.

Kiva is from Megas XLR. She intended to use Megas to change the past and have humanity win a key battle. Things have not anything like she planned.

Excellen Browning is from Super Robot Wars OG. She is a bubbly person. However she has secrets even she is unaware of.

Ken Kaido is from Mazinkaiser SKL. He likes using bladed weapons.

Ryo Magami is from Mazinkaiser SKL He likes using guns.

Gilliam Yeager is from Super Robot Wars OG. Mysterious, and yet not one to take lightly.

Sanger Zonvolt is from Super Robot Wars OG. He is badass and he is the Sword That Pierces Evil! Chesto!

Amuro Ray is from Mobile Suit Gundam. He is the original Gundam pilot, and still the one the standard is set to.

Canard Pars is from Mobile Suit Gundam Seed X Astray. Supposedly a "failed" Ultimate Coordinator and has a chip on his shoulder for constantly being told that.

Kyosuke Nanbu is from Super Robot Wars OG. He has a very calm outward appearance even when enraged. He also takes the long odds.

Kaworu Nagisa aka Tabris is from Neon Genesis Evangelion. He is the Angel of Freewill, and the most sane of the Evangelion Pilots.

Mio Sasuga is from Super Robot Wars OG. The fourth wall means nothing to her.

Tetsuya Tsurugi is from Great Mazinger. He is very arrogant and self assured, but does back it up.

Kai Kitamura is from Super Robot Wars OG. He is a happily married man and has a daughter. That doesn't make him old.

Seolla Schweitzer is from Super Robot Wars OG. A skilled sniper and mecha pilot. She also gets really annoyed with Arado.

Sayla Mass is from Mobile Suit Gundam. She is a deadly new type pilot in her own right.

Katina Tarask is from Super Robot Wars OG. She is the leader of Octo Squad and she's short tempered and combative.

Russel Bagman is from Super Robot Wars OG. The calmest member of Octo Squad, though no one is sure how sane or not he is.

Yuu Isami is from Brain Powerd. A former Reclaimer and an extremely skilled pilot of a Grand Cher or a Brain Powerd.

Gai Daido is from Getter Robo Go. He is the pilot of Getter Robo Go 3 and a skilled mechanic.

Kota Yamachu is from Getter Robo Go, and a rejected pilot for the third Getter Robo Go jet.

Kanan Gimms is from Brain Powerd. She is one of the Reclaimers, and about as hard headed as any member of that group.

Go Ichimonji is from Getter Robo Go. He is the hot blooded pilot of the first Getter Robo Go Jet.

Sho Tachibana is from Getter Robo Go. She is skilled at using a sword, and at piloting the Getter Robo Go.

Mari Illustrious Makinami is from Neon Genesis Evangelion. She enjoys using a knife to cut up her foes.

Duke Fleed is from Grendizer. He is a hero that no one should want to enrage.

Masaki Andoh is from Super Robot Wars OG. He gets lost extremely easy and pilots a powerful magical mech.

Nanga Silverly is from Brain Powerd. He's actually a normal and rational person without deep rooted psychological issues.

Steven "Speedy" Bowie is from Galaxy Cyclone Braiger. A speed demon with a very unique mech.

Isaac "The Razor" Godonov is from Galaxy Cyclone Braiger. He is the brains behind the J9 team, and looks like he stole Dracula's cape.

Jotaro "Blaster Kid" Kidou is from Galaxy Cyclone Braiger. He is an expert marksman, and in control of the mech's weapons when they go into giant robot combat.


	26. Chapter 26

Sirius Black was extremely amused that he'd turned over the anthill that was the UK magical society. It felt so good to shake up everything. It actually reminded him of the old days at Hogwarts. At least the parts that experience and other things hadn't been tainted by Harry hating them.

Another benefit was he was able to talk via magical mirror with his only friend left. Sirius considered Peter dead to him.

Thinking about Peter and what had happened made Sirius frown. He doubted he could hate many people more than his former friend. Though he had a feeling some of the foes of Harry's comrades might try to get that reaction out of him. Which actually kind of scared him to be honest.

"Well we certainly messed up," Sirius sighed as he talked to Remus from his flat in Riksent.

"No kidding," Remus commented sitting comfortably in his DADA office."And Harry paid the price nearly as much as we did."

Sirius looked very old to Remus as he looked his friend in the eye. "And I regret it more than anything else I have done."

"Sirius you want to know the most scary part of this?" Remus asked.

"I'm sure you will tell me anyway," Sirius muttered.

"You coming here would be considered normal for Harry's life," Remus groaned. "Actually surprised they didn't consider your breaking free to be nothing that they had to worry about. I mean a giant snake roaming halls that could kill the students didn't stop classes."

"...I really hope that is you telling a bad joke," Sirius said softly.

The silence was disturbing. It made Sirius wonder what the teachers were thinking. Or if they were thinking at all. It was kind of hard to tell really and rather annoyed Sirius no matter how much he'd learned about Harry's first two years at Hogwarts.

Remus groused. "And Lockhart just was complete shite."

"I don't remember things being so messed up when we went to Hogwarts," Sirius stated as he rubbed his forehead. "Though not sure my memories fit with everything that went on there. Rose tinted glasses and all that."

"Some think the fact we got away with so much was part of how messed up it was," Remus noted. "Though I don't recall Ravenclaws needing a talk from Hayato Jin on how to treat people in our day."

"Remus from what I learned of that man I think even Bellatrix won't want him to yell at her," Sirius admitted with a shudder.

"Nor would you want that," Remus said as he recalled what Ryoma did in the DADA classes such as punching animal skulls into powder.

"Hayato and Ryoma were why I didn't want to change back on the Macbeth," Sirius commented. "Hard to tell my side of the story when they'd kill me outright."

Alastor having met them knew that was the truth. He wasn't sure if he should be happy or not that they respected him. Neither man was quite right in the head.

"Figures that you'd turn out to be the least of the problems," the Auror remarked and enjoyed he didn't have to get on his knees for this conversation.

Taking a floo call and having a peg leg was really annoying for more than one reason. Why something like the magical mirrors being used hadn't taken off confounded him.

Mad Eye's comment didn't bother Sirius much.

"Also tell your friends they laid it on really thick with Albus," Alastor mused.

"With some people they'd kind of have to," Remus groaned. "I mean I look up to Dumbledore for what he'd done in general and for me. However some of his actions needed to be called out."

"The sad thing is I think he's started believing some of his press," Mad Eye groused. "And in his head he knew he had to treat Londo Bell differently, but knowing something and doing it are two different things."

"They are not hard to deal with," Remus stated. "They just don't look up to Dumbledore with any awe."

"Actions speak louder than words with them," Sirius remarked. "And oh Merlin are they saying a lot."

"So have yours Black," Alastor said with a bemused look in his still organic eye. "People can't stop going to your store even if they trying to see if you cursed any of the items in stock."

"I also enjoy having used the family money on something so Muggle," Sirius said with a bemused grin. "Mother's painting will despise it."

Remus didn't disagree with that. Neither did Moody.

"Really tempted to have her take a shuttle ride to the Moon or a space colony," Sirius chuckled. "Oh that'll blow whatever a painting has for a mind."

"And then you can have it go to New Eden or another colony world to do it all over again," Remus snorted.

Sirius had a huge smile on his face thinking about that. He wanted to do that.

"Yeah it'd definitely blow something out," he laughed.

The pair in the DADA office were sure that anyone else that disagreed with that painting would do the same thing.

"In any case," Alastor stated to change the subject. "I'm sure I can get someone trustworthy to escort you to your trial whenever things get sorted out."

The thought of being free and able to tell the teachers at Hogwarts what he felt felt good to Sirius. Oh he was going to enjoy having a say in Harry's life, and being Harry's godfather meant they had to at least put up with him.

"And avoid someone trying to kill Sirius thinking they are going after a Death Eater," Remus commented.

"Yeah shoot at someone on their way to trial," Sirius remarked. "Such bravery and skill. Pity they didn't have that sort of guts when we needed people like that."

No one disagreed with him.

"Also got to say that I have been enjoying helping on the DADA class," Mad Eye chuckled.

"And I needed that help," Remus said rubbed his forehead.

Sirius snorted. "Something tells me the Wizarding Examination Authority rather have someone who wants to do all they can over some berk who doesn't know shite."

"After the OWL and NEWT scores Lockhart got I believe they were ready to lynch him if he still had his brains working," Mad Eye commented.

"From what Harry told me Memory Charms were the only thing he was able to do well in terms of magic," Remus stated.

"Interesting," Sirius mused. "He actually could do something with magic that might impress people."

"I've been using him as a warning on what memory charms can do if abused," Remus admitted. "It is more educational than he turned out to be."

"No kidding," Alastor remarked.

"Half surprised there aren't a lot of people trying to remove the memories of Londo Bell and some nearly killed people," Sirius brought up.

"They have charms to stop that and I think most people are afraid of the results," Remus said after a moment. "Especially with Coop."

"I won't trust casting magic around Coop to go right," Moody said softly.

Remus did not disagree with that.

"Didn't he give headaches to some group trying to take over the world?" Sirius inquired.

"Yes," Remus replied quickly. "Oh yes he did."

Alastor wondered how often things like that would come up.

It was rather worrying to be honest and he was sure that it would spook everyone that didn't interact with Londo Bell on a regular basis. Spooked wizards and witches never made what could be called constructive plans and actions.

Not that some even when not spooked did well on planning, but being spooked made it much worse.

V-V-V

Molly Weasley wasn't sure how to take that she now had a grandson from the future. She was happy her daughter had gotten together with Harry, but she also hoped for a grandson that won't act so bloody stupid.

Her annoyance at Hogwarts increased when she found out how her grandson had gotten a time turner. It seemed members of the staff couldn't stop treating the school like it was a safe for valuable things. It was a trend she wished to see ended.

She also wasn't sure what to make of a Malfoy wanting to try to atone for the sins of the family. It made the boy sound he was trying to be good, but really had no idea how to do it in a way that didn't cause a huge mess.

What worried her the most was the fact that You-Know-Who actually had a daughter. That he had an heir of any sort was disturbing.

She also had to wonder how rare the Black family ability of being a metamorphmagus would be if members of that family married muggleborns or families not at all related to the Black family. As Tonks and Delphi both had this supposedly lost ability and Harry might have it too.

Which said a lot about what the Black family had done to themselves in pureblood mania.

Molly then refocused on fact she had a grandson who was in a legal limbo at the moment. A boy who needed someone to teach him it was not a good thing to mess with time.

'I do wonder why he had the middle name of Severus instead of Arthur or William or Ronald,' she mused. To her those seemed more likely ones that her daughter would pick over the prickly potions professor at Hogwarts. She doubted that Harry really would have any issues with any of those choices. She also was sure he'd have even less desire to give a child the middle name of Severus.

There were plenty of people that had been given the first or middle name of Albus over the decades so that didn't surprise her. Though she had to admit unless Dumbledore shaped up she really won't want a grandson named after the man.

Next to Molly was Arthur trying to take all this madness in.

Frankly he wondered when they universe decided to get extremely weird. And found he had it at a toss up to when aliens using magic attacked the Earth 50 years ago, or when an alien starship found a parking space on the Earth.

He also considered when the Terran League was formed and the United Earth calendar started being used, or when the Principality of Zeon started a war with the Terran League to be good points for that as well.

"What are they teaching at Hogwarts?" Arthur groused.

"Clearly not some important things," Molly said as she rubbed her temples.

"I think from the questions Harry had asked us over the summer made that obvious," Arthur sighed.

"And people wondered why muggleborns didn't respect any traditions," Molly grumbled. "Hard for them to do so if no one wants to do the work and teach them."

Arthur had to admit his wife had a good point.

"At this point I am half tempted to see if I can take the position of history teacher," Molly mused.

"That would be an interesting," Arthur had to admit.

"I just am not sure if they would hire me," Molly said as she pondered if anyone had taken the History NEWTs in a long time.

"After Lockhart I am not sure if Hogwarts even has any standards left," Arthur stated softly.

"With all the kids at Hogwarts or moved out it might worth trying," Molly said trying to sound positive. "And keep an eye out for things that shouldn't be going on."

Arthur was sure that meeting was going to be memorable no matter what.

Also they might be able to keep Harry out of some of the trouble he seemed to end up in. At least Molly won't consider sending students who got caught out late being sent into the Forbidden Forest a good idea for punishment.

V-V-V

Harry wondered why Coop and Lowe wanted to call one of the mobile suits they were working on Lightning Gundam over ReGZ. Though he had to admit he felt it sounded better as a name over Refined Gundam Zeta.

Though that was less weird than seeing Ron helping them. Mostly by handing them tools or getting their food or drinks but still not something Harry expected to see. This was someone whose understanding of nonmagical things was nonexistent….or at least it used to be.

'Then again I didn't expect Ron to gain powers like a newtype either so this isn't anywhere near as crazy,' Harry thought to himself.

At this point Fred and George piloting the Mega Zeta would be normal. Well mostly normal anyway.

'Or for that matter me having a music career under the name Pyjamas the Terror would be somewhat normal,' Harry mused with a smile.

Harry then frowned when he saw Zeorymer. He still had doubts the builder of that thing hadn't booby trapped it, and whatever was in it would be definitely not good for his friend Masato.

Even the thought of Coop and Lowe wrecking whatever that was by accident didn't improve his mood. He just didn't trust the maker of Zeorymer, and he seemed to be one that would try to account for every variable.

"I don't like it," Luna remarked looking at Zeorymer.

"I really don't like it," Ron admitted as something about it felt really wrong to his senses.

Harry then looked at the massive submarine sandwich in Ron's hands. Clearly Coop wanted something to eat.

"Just looking at that thing makes me feel full," Harry stated.

Ron gave a slight smile and then took on a serious expression

"And to be honest Coop and Lowe didn't like Zeorymer either," Volunteer Ensign Weasley commented. "It just feels wrong in some way I can't put my finger on."

"No good will come from that thing," Harry muttered.

Harry then wondered what Miku had been up to. She seemed to be able to fade into the background, and really could be anything really.

"So any idea what Miku is doing while Zeorymer is being checked over and over?" Harry asked.

"Not that I can recall," Luna replied. "I am not sure if she has even been to Hogwarts."

"Name doesn't ring a bell to me," Ron said after a moment.

Kaworu watched this and was bemused. He wondered when they'd all figure out Miku was a robot. The Angel of Free will then noticed Ron staring at him.

"Harry is that guy special in some way?" Ron asked. "I mean there's a list of things like Newtypes, Coordinators, Psychodrivers, and whatever I am."

"He's an Evangelion pilot and yeah I feel the same way around him," Harry answered. "And yes one of the big organic mecha, and no it isn't the one with the cockpit in the place that makes people giggle."

Ron figured Harry got asked that a lot. He then shivered thinking about what Hagrid would do if he could grow his own biological mech or something like those Mimetic Beasts. It'd make Norbert look like he got another dog to keep Fang company.

Kaworu then braced himself as Luna Lovegood walked over to him. He was sure it would be some weird question. Maybe it would be about some strange animals only she knew about or some conspiracy even he would find outlandish.

"So what it is like having a flat on Earth's Moon?" Luna asked eagerly.

Kaworu was shocked it was a rather normal question.

"The gravity is a bit lighter, a great deal of the food is imported, and the biggest national product is mecha," Kaworu said after a moment. "The total pacifism crowd seems to have a protest on that last part at least once a month it feels like."

"Is it true they are working on putting in riverways between cities?" Luna inquired.

"There have been plans for that for years," Kaworu admitted. "I really don't pay close attention to that project."

"Any truth to the Marduk Institute being a sham and merely the Supreme Commander of NERV or those close to him picking names at random?"

"No comment," Kaworu put it diplomatically.

"I believe Kira says that last one is true," Harry admitted.

Ron snorted and delivered the grinder to Coop.

"Thanks," Coop said before eating.

Ron wondered where if there was anything special needed to bake the long loafs of bread for that big sandwich. Maybe if an expanding charm would be needed for his mother to fit the bread in the oven was all there was it could be something tried over Christmas break.

Ron then noticed Kiva was watching him. He wondered if he really wanted to ask her if she knew of magic users in her distant future and if he'd like the answer at all.

Ron then suddenly pulled out his wand and fired off a leg lock hex. Ryoma Nagare avoided it easily.

"Not bad," Ryoma chuckled.

Ron happy to get that bit of praise. He also had a feeling he was going to do incredibly well on the DADA practical this year. He then noticed that Lowe Gruele's cheery mood seemed a bit forced when Ryoma was around.

Ryoma noticed and really didn't care. The ideals of the Junk Guild and his own didn't really mesh. Of course the fact that Lowe Gruele was willing to modify mecha for anyone made him wonder about how much the Junk Guild followed those rules. Or if it was just that those in Junk Guild were to not kill, but didn't care what other people did with they had sold to them.

The fact such a question could be asked said a lot to Ryoma.

"So you going to show up at Divinations at any time?" Ron then asked.

"So tired to just making up things?" Ryoma mused.

"...I take it everyone does that," Ron groaned.

"Probably," Ryoma shrugged.

"Very sure that's why it is considered an easy class," Ron noted. "And also why I am not offended Harry picked something else."

"You really think doing the easy classes will get you to becoming Head Boy?" Ryoma remarked. "I'm sure your brother Percy would make clear how bad an idea that is."

Ron was silent for a moment. "Yeah that actually won't help. And before I became whatever I am won't realize that until way too late."

Ron had to think about if he really wanted to try making being Head Boy a reality or if it was just a fantasy he had. That he had to be honest with himself if he wanted to put the work in or not. If he did then he likely could fix it or at least have a decent shot at being in consideration for Head Boy.

'Maybe I should ask Percy what it took for him to get it,' Ron thought to himself.

Ryoma was a bit bemused and glad he could tell Gilliam that Ron was not some jealous whiner. He wasn't sure why Gilliam had them on the watch for that, but was sure that would drag down Harry.

"So you guys need anything else at the moment?" Ron asked Lowe and Coop.

"Not at the moment," Lowe admitted as he was working in the cockpit of the Lightning Gundam.

"Same here," Coop stated as he worked on the left arm of the Lightning Gundam.

Ron avoided using any crazy athletics getting down as he wasn't sure if enhanced senses would be enough to avoid needing a bunch of potions to put himself back together again.

Ryoma not no such issues and made it look easy.

"So Ronald are you got to the lecture that will be given on Brain Powerds and Grand Chers by Yuu?" Luna inquired.

"Why are they called Brain Powerds instead of Powereds?" Ron asked as he always wondered about that.

"Typo when someone first wrote about them," Harry admitted. "At least that's what I've heard."

"Weird," Ron muttered.

He then thought about if he wanted to see the lecture. He actually found the one that Asuka had given about Evangelions before she left to be in Tokyo 3 interesting. It made him wonder if one could magically grow a biomech.

Once more Ron had to admit his life had gotten extremely weird, but also really amazing. He then looked at the 7th Gundam and felt like he wanted to pilot it. Something about it called out to him.

"Isn't that the one that Lowe and Coop are working on making their own version of the starship smashing armor add ons?" Harry pondered.

"I believe so," Luna agreed. "And one Mio said someone should make a painting of."

"I'd love to have a painting of that," Ron commented. "I'm sure it'd look really amazing."

"Also Mio suggested they get a real sword for the 7th Gundam like the Red Astray has and call it Excalibur," Luna noted.

"Luna do even you understand some of the things Mio says?" Harry asked.

Luna shook her head.

"So you all hear that Hogwarts is going to be taken to Japan again so Dumbledore can look into someone's head?" Ron inquired to change the subject.

"They must be desperate to find out what happened to that one pilot," Harry said after a moment.

"Harry I was there five years ago when her mech exploded," Ryoma spoke up. "Still a bit surprised they were able to rebuild it and Mira came out completely intact at the wedding brawl from Max Junior's mech covered in a Mimetic Beast. "

"Yeah I can see wanting to find out how that happened and if there are any remains of her left as she's…." Harry said softly.

"Lights are on but she's not really there," Ryoma agreed. "I got no idea how Goh can stand it with Anna around."

There was the fact Dumbledore could do that and no one had even suggested it had been done to Neville's parents didn't sit well with Harry. It was something he wondered if it had been tried, could be tried, or was far too dangerous to try.

That Dumbledore could read minds and such magic existed was yet another interesting thing he hadn't learned in class at Hogwarts. Even if Dumbledore had the utmost restraint in the sort of magic where looking in the eye meant he could good through heads was something Harry figured would be mentioned.

It was something he felt should have been mentioned on his trading card as the ability to look into someone's head sounded important or at least noteworthy.

'Of course there is the fact I had lessons on how to block that with Snape…..not sure what anyone was thinking with that,' Harry thought with a groan.

Snape hadn't put any issues he had from his school days to bed, and Harry was sure that was really not going to help in learning what had to be a very personal and deep form of magic. Or at the very least something that was going to need detailed instructions and Harry doubted Snape could give him those.

"So exactly how many people can look into minds?" Ryoma then mused.

"Supposedly Professors Dumbledore and Snape," Luna stated.

"Ah so the hands off political leader and the manchild," Ryoma said making a face. "Of course it'd be those two. Why won't it be the last two people anyone would want to have those abilities?"

"I wonder what you think of the other Professors," Harry mused. "The ones I haven't said a lot about to all of you."

"Professor Sprout really doesn't bother us, Professor Flitwick is glad we helped sort out the problems with bullying his house had, Hagrid is glad I helped keep Buckbeak from being in an incident with a whiny little brat, and the others tend to leave us alone," Ryoma replied.

"Just you as you are a scary man or Londo Bell in general?" Ron asked.

"Well Muggle Studies is getting a major overhaul but Hayato got asked as he is the one Professor Saotome is training to take over for him sooner or later," Ryoma answered.

"I'm sure that class will never be the same again," Ron snorted.

"Also seriously why are they letting Hermione have a time traveling device to take all the classes?" Ryoma demanded to know.

The trio of students didn't have any real answers for that. Though Harry was sure it was either Major Yeager or the fact they had a trio of time travelers as why Londo Bell knew time travel was possible.

Ron wondered if it was something a lot of students had used or what. Though he wasn't sure exactly who to ask about it. Really it was one of those things the staff at Hogwarts didn't tell anyone about. He really could understand why it annoyed Harry so much as his best friend wasn't becoming like Hermione, but he wanted to know all the interesting stuff.

Kaworu considered the whole thing involving a time turner for a bunch of classes to be completely moronic. He had no idea why any lillium considered it a good idea.

The Angel of Fire Will then looked at the Zorin Soul and wasn't sure what to make of the mech. It looked very odd and different from most of the other mecha being worked on.

'Of course this also looks like a showroom for Anaheim Electronics,' Kaworu mused as most of the mecha in the hanger were mobile suits.

He doubted it was on purpose as there was that MP Great Mazinger, Zeorymer, and Moon Wars era Getter as well. Though he did wonder why there weren't really that many if any variable fighters being worked on.

'I just wonder how long it will be before those trying to take Anaheim Electronics place or at least a piece of their pie will end up with their mecha in this mech bay,' Kaworu then mused.

He also wondered frankly if the magic users would figure out he and Excellen got the reaction they did for very logical reasons. Kaworu frankly hoped he was finished before what was in Excellen became an issue.

Kaworu had no idea what exactly it was, but he knew it was something ancient and powerful. It also frightened him to the core of his being.

'I really need to make sure my plans are done before that awakens,' Tarbis made a mental note of.

That such thing were around and in a vast supply did not sit well with the Angel of Free Will. He hated having those complications to deal with. And yet he knew his hating it won't make it stop.

Kaworu hoped that visiting Dannarbase would go as well as it had for that football game, but somehow doubted it greatly.

'I wonder if I can annoy Voldemort's daughter showing how small scale her father is compared to things I have to deal with?' Tabris mused as that sound like fun.

Tabris avoided laughing evilly as Ryoma would like just punch him in the face for that.

Still he definitely wanted to hurt that brat that wanted to mess with time. Kaworu just hoped that she didn't get her hand on a mech or join one of the forcing Londo Bell combated as that would be annoying.

Tabris then hoped Albus Severus and Scorpius were made mecha pilots as he wanted them to learn the hard way how tiny Voldemort was, and the universe they were trapped in.

V-V-V

To say Max Junior had lost his mind was putting it lightly. He now was consumed with having Mira and destroying anything that got in the way of that. No one would be let stand in his way! Anything that tried would die!

He also had swiped the Core Gunner to keep away anyone with a mech. It might also be possible even in his insane state he figured they won't try smashing it into tiny pieces, but that was just conjecture.

Ryoma Nagare frankly didn't care and was ready to rip the female shaped mech to scrap metal. He never really liked Max much either. The nonsense he was pulling now wasn't even the heroic kind.

"Stay back!" Max growled as he kept a gun pointed at Londo Bell. "None of you are keeping me away from Mira!"

"Nice to see you too Max," Sayla remarked as she was ready to make him eat Fin Funnels.

"Don't be sarcastic with me!" Max spat.

"We can do this easy way or the fun way," Hayato stated to Max. "We really hope you try fighting this."

"You all want to me away from Mira!" Max yelled. "Especially Goh!"

Amuro inwardly groaned as of course it would be about Max's feelings towards Mira that would be the root of all this. The only thing he was thankful of was that Anna already knew about the previous relationship.

Her finding out from Max would be an even bigger disaster. Though no one really liked how Hayato just told Anna one day.

"I guess no one told you he's had five years to move on and he has more or less," Hayato noted. "And even now just had barely managed to do so."

"I don't care!" Max screamed as he fired off the literal arm cannon of the Core Gunner. "He never was good enough!"

"You act like I care about your opinion," Ryoma commented as Shin Getter split into the three jets.

The three jets rained machine gun fire on the Core Gunner.

Max returned fire with the Core Gunner's arm based cannon. The trio of jets easily avoided his return fire.

The Hyperion then got in front of the Core Gunner and the lightwave barrier easily took all the fire.

"So you done yet?" Canard asked with a disturbing snear.

"No where near done yet," Max growled.

"Oh you will be soon enough," Sanger called out.

"Max you are not looking good," Musashi stated as the virus inside Max started taking more of a toil on him.

"Musashi I am taking Mira away from this," Max said more calmly as he got along well with the Shin Getter pilot than the others. "Goh can have whatever he has now."

"And you expect to be walking out of here with that?" Ryoma snorted. "Your brains are more messed up than anyone could imagine to think that's happening."

Amuro then was aware that something else was coming. What had been thought to be a meteor was turning out to be a Detonator scout. Something that was completely unwanted especially right this minute.

The Detonator scout cut through variable fighters like they were made of wet cardboard, and it was the same with any MP mobile suits or Arm Slaves sent against it.

"Just what we didn't need," Harry groaned as they had enough problems with a rampaging mech pilot.

Ron then had to dodge being shot by the Core Gunner. "Hey I don't got anything to do with your relationship messes!"

Max wasn't impressed and then screamed when Goh and his mech showed up.

"You….you got Mira killed!" Max bellowed as he focused on destroying Goh and his mech.

"I told you even back then Max as going to be a problem," Ryoma noted smugly.

"You know they kept saying the same of you right?" Hayato inquired.

"Yeah, but I really haven't," Ryoma retorted.

"You can all die!" Max screamed.

Ryoma told Max where he could stick that statement.

"And I thought we weren't diplomatic," Ron commented to Harry.

That was an understatement as the Core Gunner fired a missile at the red Getter jet. Ryoma easily dodged the missile and blew it out of the sky.

"You smug sociopath! I always hated you!" Max yelled. "Nearly as much as I hate Goh!"

"That's nice," Ryoma said with a chuckle.

"Max you don't have to do this," Goh stated.

"Yeah as Goh actually cares about your well being and wants that mech in one piece," Hayato remarked.

"I however do not," Ryoma said with the usual Getter Smile.

Koji Tetsuya wondered if he could force a merger between the G-Gunner and Core Gunner. The only problem was he wasn't sure he could overwhelm Max Junior if that happened.

"Max stand down," Captain Bright Noa ordered from the bridge of the Macbeth.

"He doesn't care what happened!" Max growled referring to Goh. "So why should I care about any of your orders!"

No one was surprised when the Neo-Okusaer launched into the battled. They knew that Anna won't be able to stay out of this.

"They really should thank me for telling you about Mira's relationship with Goh," Hayato snorted.

"I sure don't," Goh snapped.

"I'd tell my fiancee things like that," Hayato stated.

Even Max stopped in his tracks at finding out that Hayato "I can kill people with my finger tips" Jin was engaged.

"That can't be possible," Max managed to get out.

"Oh it is very possible," Hayato replied.

The Core Gunner then got to meet the business end of the Zorin Soul's electrochemical gun. The mech was knocked around and Max tried to smash Mu La Flaga.

"Stand still!" Max roared.

"Do I look that insane?" Mu asked.

The Core Gunner took off and flew at the Zorin Soul. The arm mounted gun was firing as Max did so.

"DIEDIEDIE!"" Max bellowed.

"Like a broken record isn't it? Ryoma commented.

"Pretty much," Ken Kaido remarked.

"Great," Harry muttered.

The Cybuster then dramatically appeared and Harry wondered if Hermione would have her cat control a bit like Shiro and Kuro did on the magical mech.

'Pigs will probably pilot variable fighters before that happens," Harry inwardly mused.

Masaki kept Max busy and his attention away from a jeep with Dannarbase's XO and the actual pilot of the mech Max was using. Thankfully they kept the communications between Dannarbase and the Jeep to a channel not being listened to by Max. He'd really want to know there was a way into the Core Gunner that had been left open, and Shizuru wanted her mech back.

"So Ron you think Shizuru has a big butt?" Mio asked Volunteer Ensign Weasley at seemingly random.

Ron turned bright red and wondered what this was about. Mio was weirder to him than Luna and that was something he considered hard for anyone to do.

"I am not even going to ask," Harry muttered as he tried to figure out how to attack the Core Gunner and not break it.

The latter was very hard for Londo Bell as that usually was not something they had to do.

Even in his unhinged state Max Junior made sure to take advantage of that. Also a pair of the mechs didn't sit well with him. Something about one of the biomechs and the blue and white sniper mech felt worrying to him.

Kaworu then got in front of the Core Gunner and the AT Field took all the various attacks of the mech with ease. Then the most powerful attack of the Core Gunner's sniper rifle did utterly nothing.

Max screamed in frustration at that. Unknown to Max his muscles increased in size slightly.

Sayla hoped no one added the "boob machine guns" Core Gunner had to a Gundam.

"Are you done yet?" Kaworu casually and almost condescendingly remarked.

"Not yet!" Max snarled.

"I don't believe that," Kaworu said with a smirk.

"What you believe doesn't matter," Max spat.

Suddenly the arms of the Shin Getter Three wrapped around the Core Gunner and kept the arms at the side. Max tried valiantly to get free of the hold the super robot had on his mech.

Shizuru smiled slightly as this actually helped her plan.

'Just hope that the Detonator flying around stays out of it,' she thought and had feeling the powered armor sized mech was not going to do that.

That was an x-factor that worried everyone at Dannarbase.

Of course the x-factor inside the Core Gunner got more and more furious. Max started to mutate further and further.

Unknown to Shizuru Tekkaman Blade managed to fit through the open way into the Core Gunner. A good thing as Max was becoming like that which had covered his mech.

Shizuru gasped as she saw what was sitting in her seat. She fired but needed a much more powerful weapon than she had.

Blade's lance got shoved into Max.

Max let out an inhuman scream and slowly started turning back to normal.

He looked at the battlefield full of mechs.

"They….they all will become like me," Max said with his final breath.

Shizuru was extremely worried about the future. Even worse was when the Detonator spy just took off for space and dodged any attacks to knock it out of the sky. It even managed to avoid the attacks of the various newtypes and Coop.

That the menace they represented could merely wait for something to destroy humanity from within chilled Shizuru to the bone nearly as much as Max's corpse pinned to her chair by a nasty looking weapon did.

Even worse she had no idea if what happened to Max or the Detonator scared her worse.

While in his Rezel Harry wondered if any of this madness would play into Halloween. He dreaded that this year that day might be the end of the world.

V-V-V

In study Lucius Malfoy was looking over once more all the information he had gathered on Potter's allies. Unlike many fools a Malfoy did their best to learn all they could on current events and not just what was written or spoken of in the news.

It was a skill he had to admit he had grown extremely lax on covering the muggle world.

'Though perhaps Muggle universe would be more proper,' Lucius admitted to himself with gallows humor.

Muggles were going into across the galaxy, while magicals were not. Or at least the magicals were of groups that kept up far more with the muggles and didn't want to talk to him or his sources.

It also didn't help his nerves to find out in depth about of a society of aliens that used magic against the first mecha hero fifty years ago. The Statue of Secrecy had taken an reducto to the chest with that, and he was sure La Gias and more added to the damage done.

There of course also was the fact that demons battled and one of them or at least the possessed body of one was an ally of Londo Bell. Magic was not and unknown to those people and likely not the oddiest thing they had to deal with.

Plus even Lucius doubted even the Dark Lord could slaughter Dementors like Londo Bell had.

'Of course they made the most unsubtle display showing Potter was one of theirs and to attack him was to attack all of them,' Lucius mused.

He also had found in this research a lovely text on warfare called The Art of War. War being based on deception and such appealed to him. He really needed to give Draco copy of it.

Though that didn't bring him comfort as he kept finding out how little power he had held compared to those facing Londo Bell.

And one of those powers was a subgroup of humans in various space colonies who had improved themselves and made those that had not jealous.

Blue Cosmos also made for a good reason for wizarding kind to stay hidden. Something that burned Lucius as he was sure he and Dumbledore agreed on that. But still not having muggles kill them over jealousy and other emotions was something they both wished to avoid.

He was sure muggles like them would experiment on magicals in ways even the Dark Lord would be either impressed or wary. Possibly even do the same to Rookwood.

There also was the creation of cyber newtypes. Lucius won't be surprised if something similar had been made to fight coordinators. He also never wanted to meet them or find out first hand if such augmentation could be done to magic users.

Lucius then turned his thoughts to wife's cousin who was acting in his usual prankster manner. To be honest the Malfoy patriarch had no idea what manner to use to deal with Sirius Black. The fact he was in Riskent and a country that would not look kindly on any harm coming to Black really complicated things. Also too overt of action and he'd end up with Londo Bell attacking him, and yet Black would take the events with the diary personally so he was a credible threat.

Lucius did not want to see what Black would do for revenge. The prankster won't hold back in the slightest in this case. Which given some of the things he had done at Hogwarts for pranks made Lucius very wary.

Severus nearly getting killed thanks to Black when they were school made Lucius not want to see what Black would do over his godson nearly being killed.

He also wondered what to make of those "Angels" as they were unlike any magical being he knew of. Same with the Mimetic Beasts

He was sure at this point a dragon would be considered normal for Londo Bell. Which said so much to him.

Then there was the fact that Dumbledore seemed to let himself be at the beck and call of the muggles. Lucius wondered if it was because he felt he had to be or merely working into a better position for later.

Something Lucius regretted not having the ability to even try to attempt. Even worse was the fact it won't be the sort of rumor or hearsay against Slytherins.

Lucius was sure he could combat the "Slytherins are all evil' with his charm and other things if it wasn't for the fact it was all true with him and Potter knew it.

Lucius rubbed his temples as all this had made his thoughts a bit random.

Even worse for him was the rumor of a time traveler grandson who felt his and Draco's actions were ones he wished to atone for.

'Then Londo Bell can have that one,' Lucius thought to himself. That Scorpius could live or die among those muggles.

Lucius then wondered how he was going to turn around so much insanity and put himself into a position of power. Though he was sure that wearing his Death Eater clothes would not be part of that in the slightest.

The elitist pureblood then laughed realizing exactly how badly so many other Death Eaters were going to handle the changes forced on them by Londo Bell. His position would be improved merely by their foolish actions.

It was one of the few things he felt he had to look forward to.

V-V-V

Chapter Notes

Hayato Jin is from Getter Robo. He is a maniac and not one to mess with.

Ryoma Nagare is from Getter Robo. He is not someone to mess with and can break people easily.

Harold "Coop" Cooplawski is from Megas XLR. He is chaos on the battlefield.

Lowe Gruele is from Gundam SEED Astray. He is a massive gear head and loves working on mecha.

Kaworu Nagisa is from Neon Genesis Evangelion. He is actually Tabris the Angel of Free Will. He also is the most sane Child. Which says so much about NERV and the recruiting process for the pilots.

Goh Saruwatari is from Godannar. A very driven man who is trying to make his marriage work and deal with the fact his old enemies are back.

Sayla Mass is from the original Gundam. The sister of Char and she's a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield.

Amuro Ray is from the original Gundam. He is the first Gundam pilot, a newtype, and one of the last guys you want to face.

Canard Pars is from Gundam SEED X Astray.

Sanger Zonvolt is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation. He is bombastic and he is the Sword That Pierces Evil!

Musashi Tomoe is from Getter Robo. He's the only original pilot not to be a sociopath.

Bright Noa is from the original Gundam series. He is the captain of the MacBeth and has gotten very used to dealing with insane things.

Mio Sagura is from Super Robot Wars Original Generation. She can break the 4th wall.

Shizuru Fujimura is from Godannar. A skilled pilot, and they really didn't design the hatch sizes for her mech with her in mind.


	27. Chapter 27

The world was not quite what Albus Dumbledore imagined it'd be. He'd graduated Hogwarts recently and he expected to be head of the family dealing various mundane things. He expected to be longing to travel the world as he had to deal with minor problems around the Dumbledore home.

Instead he had people bursting open like overripe fruit and savage monsters roaming the muggle and magical world. Chaos reigned as social order shattered to pieces and the Statue of Secrecy died as it didn't matter anymore.

It was like his life had become a nightmare and yet he could not wake up. The Earth was nothing but a wasteland. Nothing could be saved, and humanity was completely and utterly doomed. Nothing could change that.

And then one day it all never happened, and yet now Dumbledore remembered it thanks to a supposed guardian spirit of the Earth. What he had seen terrified him to his core, and he was sure that Eldoran had a reason to show it to him.

A reason beyond tormenting him. At least he hoped it was for more than that. He hoped a supposed guardian spirit of the Earth would not be so petty and cruel.

Didn't he have enough burdens with Tom? Or what had once been a friend and what Gellert had done in the name of their philosophy they had created before that? Why did he need even more sins to deal with?

Dumbledore looked at himself in a mirror and wondered what things in his visions or memories meant.

What terrors did the memories mean were coming? What sort of menace was going to try destroy all life on the Earth? Would Londo Bell do any better than those who had been there the first time?

If Dumbledore was willing he'd wonder if this was how Harry had felt his first two years at Hogwarts getting bits and pieces but never the full message at once. It however was not a thought that came to mind for him as he was lost in his thoughts.

Albus was frustrated and worried about those memories and the fact that Tom had a daughter that had come from the future. Frankly Albus was sure that Tom had frankly to be honest done things to himself to gain magical power and abilities that would render him unable to become a father. Or frankly even had the desire to have children in the first place.

He also wondered what Londo Bell was going to do with that girl. Given Ryoma had broken one of her legs when she first met them he didn't think they were going to be nice with her.

Dumbledore would wonder if that girl could be saved, but given her intention of travel back in time to be with her father and take over the world kind of made that even to him something that was impossible. She was beyond any chance at this point.

He just hoped that it didn't involve strapping her into a Getter jet and watching it inflict internal damage to her body like it had Professor Saotome when he had tried being pilot of Getter 3.

What the Getter jets could do to someone was something Dumbledore was sure he'd never forget. Well without using memory charms to deal with it and even then Dumbledore wasn't sure if it'd quite get it all.

It was disturbing how brutal the Getter Jets were and Dumbledore was sure a magic user might survive using one of them. Not that he believed many would desire to do so.

Coordinators also could survive that and not many even wanted to try their luck.

Piloting a Getter was not for the faint of heart or physical ability.

It also made him wonder who the newtype second pilot of the Getter Queen was. He also was impressed they had survived piloting that prototype Getter unit. He also was sure that the Getter pilots knew who she was, but didn't want to talk about it.

It made him curious as to why there was such secrecy.

Dumbledore then wondered what sort of madness today would bring. When previously he had probed the mind of a woman whose mind was closed off to him or had seen Dementors destroyed it could be anything.

'I do wonder if my being able to tell them that young woman's memories and mind are buried deep was of comfort,' Dumbledore mused.

Dumbledore also wondered why many of the uniforms for the Dannarbase staff were made the way they were. Even for a man who liked extremely colorful robes he had to admit they were not practical. Albus was sure the outcry if Hogwarts girls wore those outfits and enough heating charms to keep a mansion warm would be extremely loud and annoying.

The least insane thing he could imagine happening today was Masaki clashing with that alchemist that Londo Bell knew. A man that Albus really wished to meet as Shu Shirakawa definitely would not be boring and have some interesting insight.

Plus Albus had to admit he didn't really have a lot of peers on alchemistry. Nicholas was the one who had the most connections.

'Also it is a good thing there is no mystery going on at the school as I'd rather not be on the casting end of a man who reportedly would make Sherlock Holmes look like he wasn't trying," Dumbledore admitted to himself.

Another thing on his mind was the realm of La Gias that Albus had to admit he really wanted to visit. It just was he hoped he'd actually live to go there and enjoy a vacation. He knew he needed one after Harry had started going to Hogwarts, and alien invasions were actually a normal thing.

With a sigh Dumbledore mentally prepared himself to the day. Then he got the mental image of his friend Alastor being chipper and happy to see what the day would bring. It was something that before this Dumbledore could never imagine being possible before Londo Bell had turned up at Hogwarts.. Mu La Flaga was not kidding when he said they made the impossible possible.

V-V-V

Minerva McGonagall had to admit this school year was one she would never forget. Hogwarts had been changed forever and it oddly in many ways was much calmer. It seemed having an irregular army in the school put many on their best behavior.

'Also the physical exercise seems to do far better for dealing with those that cause trouble than anything else we did for punishments,' Minerva mused to herself.

Frankly she had no idea that they could have had a physical activity room set up. It was so new and interesting to her. Though she had to keep Oliver Wood from trying to move into that room as he loved the place.

She still was annoyed with herself that it took an outside force to sort out many festering issues Hogwarts had. Plus there was the fact that she could had a hand in those issues along with Dumbledore. Of course Filius was completely angry with himself at what had happened in his house, and Minerva had little doubt what he had done would go down into Hogwarts lore for generations to come.

What made Minerva feel even worse was that the thing she had feared would be after Harry turned out to be the least worrying thing as Sirius turned out to be innocent and wished merely to protect Harry. In fact Sirius was someone she could talk to over a mirror if she desired. She knew that Remus talked with him often and was extremely sure Harry had talked to him as well.

She also wondered exactly what happened to Pettigrew as he was not the same as he used to be. Which given how insane things had gotten opened up a lot of things could have happened, and currently Londo Bell only had a theory with the Dark Mark and Getter Rays.

The Deputy Headmistress was pondering cutting back on at least one of her positions as it would allow her to understand all the madness Harry had brought. And also to her amusement work with a woman who was the head scientist at NERV's Tokyo 3 base on what exactly D-Boy did exactly to transform into a Tekkaman.

Minerva had to admit to herself that AT Fields were extremely interesting and really wanted to discover how they interacted with transfiguration. She also had to admit she found Ms. Sohryu to be extremely bright and a shame she wasn't a magic user.

Though she wasn't sure if Ms. Sohryu would have been a Ravenclaw or part of her house as the girl had plenty of smarts and bravery. Plus Minerva was sure that the girl won't discover her mother's body after committing suicide.

Professor McGonagall frowned as that was the mess weird than what happened to the mother of another of one of the Evangelion pilots. And boy was that incident weird and disturbing.

Even with Yui Ikari turning into a puddle, AT Fields were much easier to understand than Getter Radiation for Minerva. The radiation seemed to thumb its nose at the laws of physics and she was sure magic as well. It was something that maniac pilot of Shin Getter Two had been noted as commenting on.

Also she wondered if Hagrid was learning how to pilot a mech by that Burning PT game that actually had become extremely popular with the Hogwarts students and members of the staff. It was likely Burning PT also helped keep people busy and out of making trouble.

The fact that Londo Bell pilots had deflated the egos of many students thinking that doing well in Burning PT made them an ace pilot also helped. This group also included the youngest of Arthur and Molly's children, and still no one was sure what Ronald was.

Which really said a lot when it took having such a gift and learning what Harry's life was like to get Ronald to not be jealous and more focused. Like he had found something that made him stand out from his siblings. It had calmed down Ronald and made him much easier to deal with.

Though Ron also now had a taste of what life was like for Harry as reportedly deranged mercenaries now had a reason to want to kill him. The deputy headmistress had been glad to not have to tell Molly about that.

Professor McGonagall was very willing to let Londo Bell deal with that disaster.

Minerva inwardly groaned as she thought of another disaster Hogwarts was having. Horace had been sorting out those he wished to teach potions to as many students and their parents wished to hire him like Harry had. When a professor was seen as doing such a poor job that the students wished to do that was a bad thing for the school.

'I do wonder what Mr. Yeager had done to spook Horace," Minerva pondered as Horace seemed to nervously watch the intelligence officer every time they were in the same room.

Severus seemed to not mind his former head of house taking various students from the potions class. Though she had to admit he seemed to focus more on teaching, and less taking away points unless it was necessary. He also made sure to avoid Ryoma Nagare and Hayato Jin.

Minerva wondered if Hogwarts would have survived either men being students in it for seven years. Somehow she doubted that greatly. It'd likely be unusable afterward.

She then shook her head as she was here to see two more mech pilots that were going to be based at Hogwarts with the MacBeth mecha force. Both to be part of Octo Squad which the Deputy Headmistress hoped they would be like Mr. Bagman instead of the other two. She then had the thought if Russel was related to Ludo Bagman in some manner.

Anger then swelled in Minerva as she recalled how the third member of Octo Squad had been treated as trash by people literally unable to understand his enhancements beyond the norm that made him a 'failed' Ultimate Coordinator. Like many she doubted if they had the supposed successful Ultimate Coordinator they'd understand things. They'd just have to find something else to pretend was the cause instead of themselves.

No wonder Molly Weasley wanted to more or less adopt Canard among other children. Minerva also wanted to give the parents of Judau Ashta a piece of her mind as he shouldn't have had to give up his own future so his sister could have a better one.

A sister that had become a mecha pilot in Londo Bell like her brother. Just that she had been assigned to the Hiryu instead of the Macbeth hence why no at Hogwarts had met her yet. Something that Minvera was sure was going to change sooner or later.

The Transfiguration teacher focused on the matter at hand really hoped that Charlotte Hasting and Wieltab Text didn't have tragic histories like Masato Akitsu, and others. Or worse were psychotic like Ryoma Nagare, Hayato Jin, Ken Kaido, and Ryo Magami.

Hogwarts didn't need the four maniacs it had right now let alone even more of them. They were extremely frightening and destructive if they felt like it.

Of course the leader of Octo Squad was no prize on personality as she loved having a beater bat on hand. It took the term "swagger stick" to a whole new level.

That things had gotten to that made Professor McGonagall wonder if Londo Bell still would be at Hogwarts even after Harry graduated.

Or if there would be a Hogwarts left then to be honest.

It was a thought many had involving the special taskforce and Hogwarts. Crazy things followed Londo Bell and they also were extremely dangerous.

'They also don't respect the Statute of Secrecy, but then again all the things they've seen of magic and otherwise makes it pointless,' the Transfiguration mistress mused.

She had to wonder if the Space Knights would be having a branch of their operation in Hogwarts soon. They had taken an interest in D-Boy and wished to understand how his transformation worked.

The Space Knights just could spend more time on the tekka crystal and how it worked compared to a woman who had three positions in a busy boarding school and a the head scientist of a group fighting giant monsters with biomechs.

Which made Minerva wonder when the world went completely mad when that thought was completely normal.

She was sure that she was going to see lot of insane things and wondered what madness would be unleashed this Halloween.

It frankly scared Professor McGonagall to her core that an all out alien invasion would be considered normal by Londo Bell. Or killer machines on the loose would be the same thing. They had to deal with it before, and they were sure that at least one of their foes was that now.

So she didn't want to see what considered an insanely bad situation by Londo Bell.

Thankfully she got to see the pair she was going to show around Hogwarts to get her out of those so cheery thoughts.

Velt looked at the massive castle with wide eyes.

"Well this is impressive," he remarked.

"Fancy," Lotte whistled as she took the incredible sight.

Minerva hoped they took to magic existing well. Things would go badly if they didn't.

What shocked her was the appearance of a third person. A man named Banjo Haran, and who among other things was the pilot of the skyscraper sized mecha known as Daitarn 3.

A man who been to Hogwarts before as he was part of the group to slaughter all the Dementors.

"Ah Deputy Headmistress McGonagall it is a pleasure to meet you," Banjo stated kindly.

Minerva was rather shocked.

"Manners are something I am sure the more rough members of Londo Bell don't show," Banjo admitted. "They are not the sort of people to attend high society functions."

"I can believe that," Minerva commented.

"Also I must say that I don't care much of sending soul sucking beings as a defense against anything," Banjo remarked. "Especially given their lack of control by anyone."

Minerva had to admit that Fudge and his stupidity were going to color the interactions between the Ministry and the muggle government for a long time. She also wondered what having Lucius Malfoy scared of Londo Bell to the point he avoided them said about the special taskforce.

"To be honest with the Minister he does what can get him seen doing something instead of something productive," Minerva sighed.

"I've met many in political office with that mentality," Banjo noted. "I do wonder how your Minister would take being not so different than 'muggles' working the same sort of job as him?"

"I could not comment," the deputy headmistress replied as the front doors to the school opened for them.

Banjo Haran looked bemused.

"Of course," he said a bit swavely.

No one asked why Peeves was running from Coop. Especially the deputy headmistress as she was sure it involved some insane random events again.

Minerva had learned to not ask after one "Sailor Galaxia" had tried to attack Peeves and been able to hurt the annoying denizen of Hogwarts. She also had learned about the Cosmic Cadets, and found that shocking.

'And yet that still was better than Ms. Sasuga asking if I had a second animagus form and what some acts count as in those forms,' Minerva thought with a mental groan.

That girl had either an insane imagination, was a deranged seer, or something else entirely. Or possibly all the above.

"I wonder if anyone has an unlicensed nuclear accelerator," Velt mused.

"I'd be more surprised if Getter Rays have not been used on that poltergeist," Banjo commented.

"We have been working hard Mr. Haran to keep experimentation with those and magic," Professor McGonagall assured the pilot of Daitarn 3.

"A wise thing as they are unpredictable," Banjo nodded. "Thankfully Sirius and Klein had no issues keeping any devices using it out of the department store."

Minerva stopped in her tracks realizing that Banjo Haran was one of the backers of the Noir Department store.

Banjo smiled slightly. "Oh it was an interesting little project and reminds me we need to deal with the painting of Sirius's mother."

The transfiguration headmistress was sure whatever did to that painting was going to be too kind.

"I had to deal with that...individual many times," Minerva sighed. "I believe Mr. Haran you liked those Meganoids far more than she liked most people on the planet."

"The story Sirius and his cousin Andromeda have told of her were unpleasant to say the least," Banjo Haran agreed.

Minerva won't be surprised if they had met Ted and Andromeda after finding out Sirius liked them, and their daughter being involved in this matter.

The transfiguration professor then turned to Coop. "And Mr. Cooplawski I hope you have not done something insane today."

"She is aware Londo Bell and insane is the same thing right?" Lotte stage whispered.

Velt rubbed his forehead given Professor McGonagall easily was able to give them a look that made them feel like they were misbehaving students at Hogwarts.

"Yes I am sure the Depute Headmistress is aware of that," he remarked.

Minerva was impressed that the pilot was aware depute was the Scottish version of deputy. And for Hogwarts either one worked.

"I didn't do anything," Coop protested.

Banjo was sure that Coop didn't intend to do anything if it he was at fault.

Then came the sight of a furious and soaked Katina Tarask.

"Get back here!" she yelled as she held her beater bat and chased after Peeves.

Expletives then echoed in the halls of Hogwarts as the leader of Octo Squad hunted after her prey.

Russel Bagman sighed as he ran past. He was sure if Peeves being a spirit was the only reason the entity would be willing to show his face after this ended.

Canard was glad he was a coordinator in this instance as he was able to move quickly, but felt more like just a brisk pace to his muscles.

"Just another day at Hogwarts isn't it?" Banjo mused.

"Thankfully no one has tried shooting Peeves with antimatter," Minerva admitted and glad that Peeves avoided annoying 'D-Boy'.

"Though it would be an interesting test of if ectoplasm counts as matter," Banjo pondered outloud.

"Perhaps," Minerva admitted. "Though I think it'd just make a giant hole and Peeves would be fine."

"Also very likely," Banjo shrugged.

There then was a loud noise and Minerva realized it was Coop's stomach.

"Well that was something I have not heard before," she muttered.

She also could live with not hearing that sound again.

Banjo chuckled and then got to see Sayla Mass. She also had been soaked by Peeves, but it seemed that she was coldly furious and had gotten the Bloody Baron as he was one of the few things that Peeves feared and respected.

Minerva wondered what Ms. Mass could have said or done to get the Bloody Baron's aid. She did know however that Peeves not going to enjoy the end results of his annoying various Londo Bell pilots.

If anything the poltergeist was going to be left with something he'd never forget.

It amused her as Peeves had annoyed her for far too long.

"Perhaps telling them about Dumbledore would be handy," Banjo commented.

Minerva sighed. "He is not that wizard from the Lord of the Rings."

Gandalf the White had been mentioned many times in describing the appearance of Dumbledore. Also adding if he had a very odd fashion sense.

"Well things are not going to ever be boring," Velt mused.

"Though some of us remember what that meant," Minerva stated.

"Really?" Lotte asked.

"It merely has been over three years," the deputy headmistress admitted.

"Don't expect it to come back any time soon," Banjo Haran said with a slight bit of amusement. "Or there to be a lack of Hogwarts graduates that have mecha experience."

"No one is going to be surprised if half of them have joined Londo Bell," Minerva groaned.

"Quite," Banjo remarked.

"I also hope that you will not judge everyone merely on the word of two students," Minerva said quickly.

"And a trio of time travelers?" Banjo inquired.

"That as well," the transfiguration mistress said quickly.

"We have to be completely honest," Velt commented. "This schools like a boarding school that had gotten out of control with a small and overworked staff."

"With members of the staff now trying to inflict damage due to that which they had taken as a student here," Banjo noted. "And believe me that's not a good thing."

Minerva had to admit Severus and all the things that happened to him didn't help the case of Hogwarts at all. If anything he was making this place look even worse.

Plus there was the fact that for some reason one of the time travelers had Severus as a middle name when Minerva could think of many,many,many other ones that would be far better for the boy.

What Minerva did not fight even in her head was the fact that in all honesty the Board of Governors if they did their job should have dealt with these issues many years ago. Of course with Lucius Malfoy at the head explained why that didn't happen.

Now she had no idea who was head of the that board, and if the gotten off with imperius Death Eater would want that title back given how it'd mean he'd have to deal with a force that wanted him dead.

"I will admit I and many others likely did the easy thing instead of the right thing," Minerva admitted. "And that what happened to Harry would enrage and shame Lily and James."

"It probably won't help that one of my business partners on Noir Department store is thinking about writing a series of books called 'What Hogwarts Can't Be Arsed to Teach' on matters of politics, history, magical creatures, and more," Banjo said with a bemused expression.

"Yes Sirius was always on the nose with his humor," Minerva remarked.

"It also will include how to sell the bodies of magical beasts someone kills," Banjo noted. "Such as giant snakes that can kill by looking at you."

Minerva had a sinking feeling Harry was going to have a meeting with the goblins sooner than later on that matter. Also that Banjo Haran was a well informed man who likely was far more wealthy than Lucius Malfoy yet didn't have any of the arrogance.

Banjo then wondered if anyone that taught at Hogwarts had been informed of the Terran League President having had a chat with the Minister of Magic and Chief Warlock.

"He also intends to include how keeping up with the mundane world is an extremely good idea for those not born into the world of magic in his books,' Banjo added. "Or that getting together with others like them and forming their own extrasolar colony might be a good idea."

Minerva sighed as Sirius being after Harry likely would be less damaging than that series book and the advice that would be within them.

Banjo smiled roguishly. "The books and the department store have kept Sirius busy and allowed him to regain contact with his cousin Andromeda."

He then leaned in closer to the deputy headmistress. "Also Mrs. Tonks wonders why she has not been introduced to Harry. Quite sharply too as she never was under any cloud of being dark and there have been matters she and her husband Ted would have been very willing to get involved in."

Minerva had this feeling Londo Bell was enjoying building up some very unique and interesting contacts and allies in the Wizarding World. The Tonks family, Alastor, Remus, Sirius, the Lovegoods, and who knows who else.

What annoyed Professor McGonagall was that Albus had made some stupid decisions that cost him the respect of Londo Bell. Some of which frankly made it so she understood why they threw some of his usual phrases back in his face. She still respected Albus and considered him a good leader, but she knew he had made a bad impression with Londo Bell and you only were able to make one first impression.

She also was sure using memory charms to try to get a new first impression would involve Ryoma Nagare or Hayato Jin breaking Albus in two. With Ken Kaido running him through with a sword or Ryo Magami shooting him repeatedly if they beat the pair of Getter pilots to the punch.

Minerva was thankful that most of the Londo Bell pilots were not as violent as those four, and most frankly were not a problem for her.

The deputy headmistress then focused on the matter at hand.

"Alastor shares those complaints," Minerva stated to Banjo. "I had believed Albus to have handled all those issues without my input being required."

"I see," Banjo said noncommittally.

Frankly Banjo had heard of the professor in front of him not handling things like a bunch of students saying someone was after a treasure being held at the school, nor did she put her foot down on students turning on a student thinking he was the "Heir to Slytherin". None of that impressed him in the slightest.

Minerva could tell Mr. Haran was going to be one of those she was going to have to work hard with her deeds get their respect. Still at least she could work with that.

Banjo then looked amused.

Velt had a feeling that no one had told the teachers that someone had been assigned to take over as captain of Hogwarts.

"Deputy Headmistress McGonagall there is someone else coming as well," Banjo Haran informed her. "Vrlitwhai Kridanik is to come to Hogwarts and help teach them on starship operations."

"What kind of name is….that?" Minerva asked in surprise.

"Zentradi," Banjo replied.

Before that moment Minerva McGonagall had never put much thought in actual aliens being at Hogwarts. Even with Londo Bell around she had only see the Fleed siblings and both of them were so close to human that no one would notice.

The Zentradi had various factors that could allow them to stand out as not being normal humans.

On reflection Minerva was surprised it had taken this long for someone to teach starship operations to be assigned to Hogwarts.

'Then again maybe they needed to find someone who could take the madness of Londo Bell,' she mused.

It also meant she was going to have to give another tour of the school soon. And with an alien being that was created for war at that.

Things had gotten to a point for Minerva that giving all the parents of the muggleborns a tour of Hogwarts actually would be refreshingly normal.

"Specifically Vrlitwhai Kridanik was the commander of the Zentradi fleet that first came to the Solar System," Velt spoke up. "And the first to see humans kiss as well."

"Oh Merlin," Minerva muttered as she didn't expect that.

"Now that the bombshells are out of the way I believe we be shown where the various houses sleep, where the pilots sleep and such," Banjo stated.

Minerva just hoped that go more normally.

V-V-V

Neville wondered if he heard right as he'd been sitting in the common room doing homework before Hayato Jin came up to him and asked him a question.

"You want me to pilot that...Getter?" he asked in utter surprise.

"Your family seems to have as much regard for sanity on child raising as Ryoma's father had, and your magic seems to work in keeping you from being broken," Hayato commented.

"My gran was not a maniac who had me punching tigers and wild dogs," Neville said sharply. "And I will not put up with anyone suggesting that sort of nonsense."

"I'm sure you could scare your Great Uncle Algernon," Hayato suggested with a hint of bemusement. "And I could also teach you how to do the infamous smile."

Neville wasn't sure if he really wanted to pilot any mech. Especially one of the hardest on the human body ones around.

"Also don't those units need three pilots?" Neville inquired.

"At the moment we are trying to figure out what if anything the previous owner had done to the unit," Hayato answered. "And what Coop and Lowe had done to upgrade it."

"I heard what happened to the last owner," Neville remarked.

"We replaced the chair and cleaned up the mess," Hayato said with a slight smirk.

"That...doesn't really help," Neville admitted.

Hayato shrugged at that.

"And aren't there a lot of prototypes or damaged units from the Moon Wars at Saotome Labs?" Neville inquired.

"That is true, but most them are extremely damaged or had been used for parts years ago," Hayato replied. "What is left is pretty much cannon fodder at best."

"I see…." Neville commented unsure about piloting a mech in general. Especially when it wasn't even a trainer option mobile suit like a Rezel or a Nero. Or like the Gespenst that had a simulator that used the cock pit.

"There also is in the future that never will be that you cut off the head of Riddle's snake familiar with the same sword Harry used a few months ago," Hayato stated. "So at least you don't become a gutless wonder like many I could mention."

"I still can't believe You-Know-Who actually had kids," Neville muttered.

"Nothing really was stopping him," Hayato Jin smirked. "Just that most people believed he had no desires in that area."

"Anyway," Neville said to change the subject. "I have to think about. Especially given I need to know how to pilot a mech before even trying to use a Getter."

"Well there is always using a device to teach you how to pilot it like I gained," Hayato said with a chuckle. "I'm sure we can make another one of those."

"I think I want to learn how to use a mech like the Burning PT cockpit is set up for or one of the training mobile suits," Neville stated forcefully. "I am not going to jump right to a Getter as my first attempt."

Neville and Hayato ignored the gasps of people shocked that Neville was even willing to speak forcefully to a man that the entire school was either in awe of or afraid of. Or both as well given Hayato Jin was that kind of man.

Harry was working on his runes homework and found it vaguely amusing how Londo Bell had helped get some of the attention off him. Though he found it annoying when people seemed to think he was the leader of the group. He did not have any leadership position in the special task force nor wanted one.

He then smiled slightly as Voldemort's true identity had become very well known by the Hogwarts students. Not always believed, but it was getting harder and harder for people to deny that a timeline for Tom Riddle to become Voldemort was extremely workable.

Hayato Jin then shrugged. "Well if you want to learn how to control a mech before trying out a Getter be my guest."

As Hayato left Neville turned to Harry.

"You know some weird people Harry," Neville remarked. "And seem to want to have us use giant weapons."

Harry looked up at Neville. "They are used to having people using Eldoran's stuff as part of Londo Bell."

"Really?" Neville asked.

"Yeah," Harry replied.

"Huh," Neville said softly.

"Yeah a bunch worked with Londo Bell years ago," Harry stated. "They literally were the only ones able to pilot their mecha."

Neville thought about that. He was not the only one.

"And what about those Getters?" Ginny then asked. "What is so special about them?"

"The original Getter was like shoving his body into a meat grinder for Professor Saotome," Harry explained. "It took a very special sort of person to be able to handle the stress it put on the human body."

That Neville had even been considered being able to do that impressed a lot of people. They had idea he had such hidden depths. Or would cut the head off the familiar of Voldemort even if Londo Bell hadn't shown up.

"That is.." Neville said looking for the right words.

"Insane I know," Harry agreed.

Ron shrugged as he worked on his potions homework. "The Death Caprice Squad had something similar happen to them."

Harry grinned and changed the subject. "So Snape angry he's not as scary as a mechasaurus to you Ron?"

"In an angsty teen way I am sure," Ron snorted. "Given he has to have his fragile ego feed the fear of students to feel good."

Ron then rolled his eyes at everyone shocked he said that.

"Seriously people this can't be a surprise to you all," he muttered. He no longer was claiming all Slytherins were evil as frankly Malfoy and his godfather were no long that scary to him, having one of the idols of his twin brothers turn out to be a betrayer of Harry and his family, and reading up on that Ali al-Saachez.

After all that most students that wore green and silver were kind of just people to Ron now. Ones he'd not mind talking to if they agreed that Malfoy was berk.

"They still aren't used to you being so different than the first two years," Harry commented.

"I just hope they get used to it by next year," Ron groused.

Neville pondered smiling like those Getter pilots at Snape in potions class. Which caused him to smile a bit as that was funny and he was sure Snape would just snark to not imitate those maniacs in any fashion.

He was actually tempted to learn how to pilot a less physically demanding mech before piloting the Getter. It might be fun, and definitely be one way scare his family.

"So Harry where I sign up to get time in the Burning PT things?" Neville asked.

Harry grinned as he was going to enjoy seeing Neville become a mech pilot. Hermione rolled her eyes as she more and more frankly

"Do you want everyone to join you in being in Londo Bell Harry?" she inquired.

Harry shrugged. "Walking a mile in my shoes has done wonders for Ron."

"Well that and having abilities like a newtype helped," Ron admitted.

"They still working on a name for it?" Hermione asked.

"Well they think it is in the x-region of my brain where it comes from," Ron shrugged. "So X-something I guess."

"That is really interesting," Seamus commented with some surprise at Ron knowing about any part of the human brain.

Hermione considered all that had happened to her friends educational. Also at this point she honestly won't be surprised if a McDaniels ended up being put in Hogsmeade next to the Noir Department Store. Likely one that would have the department store versions of various sodas for sale.

That gave her the image of seeing Harry eat some Lunar Teriyaki with a Merlin's Thunder for his drink.

'Admittedly the Lunar Teriyaki is from the MacDaniels on the Moon, but won't surprise me if that got added to the menu for the one in Hogsmeade,' Hermione mused.

Hermione then wondered if any of the purebloods at Hogwarts even knew what teriyaki was. She doubted it and realized that she was taking people learning how to drive mechs to be normal when her mind had drifted to food.

She was much less worried when she realized it was almost dinner time so the latter part was understandable.

V-V-V

It was supposed to be a quiet port, and yet for the local cops the youngest member of one family kept getting into trouble.

The police had no idea that soon they'd rather it stayed that way.

V-V-V

Delphini was feeling much stronger now. Yet she knew she had only one chance to get out of Hogwarts and try to find allies.

She felt the school quake as it once more took off.

"Perfect," Delphini muttered as that meant the group that was holding her would be busy fighting other things.

She needed to escape and gather allies to handle Londo Bell. They had ruined her plans and considered her father nothing more than a run of the mill encounter.

Even with history somehow completely changed she knew there had to be those like her mother around that could aid her. Revenge was something she needed like a man at sea needed fresh water.

Delphini tested her leg and she was sure it had healed enough to run. At least she hoped it was good enough for a lot of running.

'Curse that maniac who hurt me,' Delphini mentally growled.

She wanted to kill Ryoma Nagare. She had no idea she was in a long line for that and she frankly wasn't even the most angry with him.

He was a man who frankly had made many enemies and honestly didn't care. If anything he'd look to seeing them try, and he'd be able to crush them.

Delphini also hoped that whatever Londo Bell was fighting didn't blow up as she was getting away. That would ruin her plans completely.

She also hoped Harry Potter would survive because her father was who should kill him and not some strange menace or their army. She desperately didn't want to admit without killing Potter that her father would never get any respect from the various forces that roamed the Solar System and the Milky Way.

Nor did she want to think about the fact that her father had been bested three times already would make him see weak and his foes so pathetic that they could be crushed in a weekend by any decent force.

Delphini's ego could not handle be considered nothing nor even more so her father being considered a joke.

V-V-V

Gorrath was not pleased as he intended to go far away from the stomping grounds of that Earther and somewhere he doubted the Earther's allies would be.

Somehow he'd run into someone with a terrible camo pattern starship was wrecking things. Which of course dragged in the Earther and his allies to deal with it and of course the Glorft. After the mess on the Moon Gorath wished to avoid this for once.

"Commander," Gorrath growled. "Make that fool with the ugly starship pay!"

"Yes sir!" the hoping to not be hit in the face XO replied.

Out on the battlefield Harry let the Glorft have it with the long mega buster his custom Rezel was equipped with. The variable firepower weapon tore through the various Glorft mecha with ease.

"So anyone got any idea who is in the new mech?" Kyosuke inquired as he introduced one of Killer the Butcher's weird fish mecha to a stake revolver.

"No idea," Gilliam replied as he avoided fire from one of the two headed mecha of Killer the Butcher. He then returned fire with his Gespie's shotgun.

The campy maniac was quite annoyed to have his fun interrupted by yet another group not of this planet.

He wanted them dead! Dead! Dead! And he would make them that way!

Kappei was glad his grandpa had taught him in his sleep how to handle the Zambo Ace. Though he was not sure why he didn't tell him outright about it because mechs were cool and having his own personal one even cooler.

What Kappei didn't notice or care was that Londo Bell noticed a cabin on an island wrecked as he fought one of the Glorft mecs and that he just kept on going.

"We're going to have to work on that," Amuro commented as he let one of the weird mecha chicken with tentacle-like arms of Killer the Butcher have it with a barrage of missiles.

'My guess is that is another kid in a mech," Velt remarked as he avoid chaingun fire from a Glorft mech.

Ron wondered if the Glorft and the other guy even had a reason to be out here making a mess. He won't be surprised if there wasn't any.

Ryo Magami had an amused smirk on his face as he tore through the enemy forces with each shot.

Gorrath once more wondered how the Earthers had lost their edge in his time as now they were an actual threat to him. He nearly winced as those Mecha Megas units that had been built were being crushed by that red Earther mech with the strange eyes that seemed to be looking at him.

"How could the humans not have that in the future?" Gorrath muttered.

Inside Shin Getter One Ryoma Nagare smirked.

He then saw Sayla Mass's MP Nu Gundam move and went the same direction. The pair of mecha avoided being blasted by the weapons on Killer the Butcher's ship.

"Looks like he wants his ship attacked again," Hayato commented.

One could almost imagine Killer the Butcher's eyes widening as Megas went Super Destructor Mode on the gaudy starship.

"The fact the Earther managed to put in that much firepower impresses and sickens me," Gorrath remarked.

Daitarn 3 then unleashed a massive burst of energy at Killer the Butcher's starship.

Harry then helped by putt the long mega rifle at full power and unleashed a huge blast which struck the starship.

Harry blinked to see if he'd blown a hole through the ship. He hadn't, but you could fly a Zeong into what he had done.

Killer the Butcher for all his madness figured now was a good time to leave as his ship tried to dodge a lot of firepower.

"Retreat!" Gorrath called for as Londo Bell had just him and his forces to focus on.

Kappei was pleased as punch to have worked with Londo Bell, and he was sure be recruited into it. It had to be much cooler and more fun than the town he'd been stuck in.

V-V-V

Delphini ran like the wind. Her leg hurt way more than she expected, but she knew she'd never get another chance.

She had to get out before the mech pilots returned.

Delphini smiled as she found a certain sink.

"Open!" she said in what would sound to others as a hiss.

Her pleasure turned to shock as there weren't any stairs or a slide behind the door and instead it opened to outside the ship. With a major gust of wind she was sent flying out of Hogwarts and forced to use her magic to end up anywhere safer than several thousand feet in the air.

With that intent she appeared in a Liberian Works facility in the country of Balic with a massive bang.

Thomas Krieger was surprised to see a teen change appearance into a woman who looked a lot like his old looks and that of Bellatrix.

"F...Father?" Delphini gasped before passing out.

"Well…" Thomas mused after a moment. "This day certain has gotten really interesting."

V-V-V

Chapter notes

Ryoma Nagare is from Getter Robo. He is a badass no one should mess with.

Gilliam Yeager is from SRW OG. He is an intelligence officer and has more to his past than he lets on.

Hayato Jin is from Getter Robo. He is a maniac and not one to be messed with.

Ryo Magami is from Mazinkaiser SKL. He loves ranged weapons and snaps when people talk about destiny and fate.

Charlotte Hasting is from Super Robot Wars V. She is a very cheery and nice. She pilots a Grungust

Wieltab Text is from Super Robot Wars V. He is a very tactical man and willing to talk about his enemies and allies at the drop of a hat.

Banjo Haran is from Daitarn 3. He is a badass spy, billionaire business owner, and mecha pilot.

Harold "Coop" Cooplawski is from Megas XLR. He is pure chaos given physical form.

Katina Tarask is from SRW OG. She is a very prideful and very angry person and commander of the Octo Squad.

Vrlitwhai Kridanik is from the original Macross. He was known as Breetai in Robotech. While he had died in Robotech, the character hasn't really shown up beyond a flashback in Macross Delta since the original show.

Kyosuke Nanbu is from SRW OG. He always takes the long odds.

Kappei Jin is from Zambot 3. He shows why you don't give kids mecha and let them loose on the world.

Amuro Ray is from the original Gundam. He is the first Gundam pilot and not someone to ever take lightly.


	28. Halloween Madness

Joey Jones had no idea what to make of someone playing with toy really close to a busy street. Especially given it was really expensive. Still he had learned a lot about the inner workings of a toy he had wanted as he worked to fix one that had been hit by a car.

As he worked on it one night he had no idea a glowing figure looked in for a moment. Eldoran knew that soon a new guardian spirit of the Earth would be born. A guardian that the Earth desperately needed.

Though Eldoran was not sure what to make of the name Joey intended to call his toy.

Heroman was kind of an odd name for a guardian spirit of the Earth.

V-V-V

The staff at Hogwarts had seen many things over the years. Even more of them since Londo Bell moved into the school and caused so many chaos.

Somehow even with that they didn't expect for an alien to be sent to the school by the Terran League government. Even for this they expected the officer sent to have been a human being and if they were lucky a magic user.

One thing they had to admit they had not seen before is a micronized Zentradi. Though the fact Vrlitwhai Kirdanik was even at "micro" size a huge man made them wonder what his full size would be. He likely be the size of a variable fighter or perhaps even a mobile suit.

The fact he had blue skin, and some device over one of his eyes added to the sheer alien feel of him. The Fleed siblings if they had wizard clothes on could easily walk down Diagon Alley without anyone noticing.

Vrlitwhai could never do that. He could never mistake him for being a human. It made him far more alien than Duke Fleed could ever be to the Hogwarts staff. Frankly at times they forgot that he or his sister Maria were from another planet.

Though they had heard about Vrlitwhai Kirdanik, but that was a very odd source and he wasn't quite what they expected.

"I thought he was supposed to be green like in that movie," Professor Sprout muttered referring to a movie that had been made about the Space War called Do You Remember Love.

Vrlitwhai shrugged. "They took some liberties with that film. Ironically they did get my friend Exsedol correct."

"Is he going to show up?" Professor McGonagall inquired as she wondered how many aliens were going to show up at the school. Especially if they were going to have massive heads like Exsedol had in that movie.

Vrlitwhai shook his head. "He is busy as part of the Macross Seven exploration fleet."

That drove home a bit to the magic users even more than talking to an alien how crazy things were when that sort of statement was normal and understandable. Or that they even knew what he was talking about.

The strange and alien truly had become commonplace for them.

"In any case your castle now turns into a starship thanks to an entity that is a guardian spirit of this planet," Vrlitwhai commented. "And I have been made captain of Hogwarts so someone experienced in space combat and ship command so your...head boy...isn't burning both ends of the candle with his academic endeavors."

"You mean Percy Weasley has been captain of Hogwarts for over a month?" Snape asked not sure if he should have expected that or be surprised.

"That would be correct," Dumbledore admitted.

The other professors were surprised to find out what the head boy had been doing.

Vrlitwhai looked Dumbledore in the eye, and seemed to dare the man to look into his head as the Zentradi warrior sized up the headmaster.

Dumbledore didn't desire doing that at all. He didn't want to look into the mind of Vrlitwhai. Something that the massive Zentradi figured out in an instant.

"In any case," Vrlitwhai stated. "I expect you to all understand my word is law when it comes to combat for this school. Also that I have little tolerance for foolish behavior from the students or any of you."

Snape felt slighted by that, but didn't say anything as he was sure the...man...in front of him won't care.

"I trust in all the teachers at Hogwarts," Dumbledore commented.

"So I have heard,' Vrlitwhai dryly noted. "And I have no idea why that should matter to me in any fashion."

"I told you they weren't going to be impressed Albus," Mad Eye said with bemusement.

The fact Mad Eye had relaxed was weirder than talking to an alien for some of the staff. They had remembered him being extremely paranoid and not willing to let his guard down at all.

Dumbledore was able to avoid groaning at his friend's statement due to so much political experience. He also was sure that Alastor was doing it just to amuse himself.

"Also everything I have been informed about this...school...makes me wonder how any of you can claim to be the best school of magic beyond ego," Vrlitwhai mused.

"Most of what you have been informed about has been from a trio of sources that paint Hogwarts in a bad light," Dumbledore admitted.

"Yes two people bullied and a man that nearly got the potions professor here murdered," Vrilwhai said sharply. "With said professor now taking out what he felt in his school days out on the house that bullied him. I am sure many psychologists would find this place just behind NERV and the Reclaimers in business they would have."

All the professors made a face at that as they'd learned how completely and utterly crazy those two organizations were. Even Dumbledore could not keep from doing it.

"I also notice two professors missing," Vrlitwhai said as Lowe and Coop weren't there.

"You can not desire to make them official," Minerva commented as she started to pale.

Vrlitwhai's expression did not help their nerves. The bemused gleam to his organic eye made it clear he wished to be contrary on that point.

"Deputy Headmistress I find both of them are as qualified to teach on mecha as Professor Hagrid here is on teaching about magical animals," the Zentradi warrior said with a slight smirk. "And I believe it would enrich the student body a great deal for it to be made official."

Snape had a feeling this alien either just hated them, or merely wished to annoy them as much as he could.

Neither option was good.

The part that scared Snape was he could imagine the painting of James Potter loving all this and being extremely pleased. Which annoyed the hell out of the professor.

Not many if anything that amused James Potter was a good thing for him. His dignity was always a causality.

"Also I do wonder why you allow a class to be used as nap time for the children," Vrlitwhai pondered outloud. "Perhaps it would be interesting to tell the other two schools in talks for that Triwizard Tournament about that. After all I wonder what they would think about Hogwarts having no real grasp on history or too cheap for it to be taught well."

Dumbledore had a feeling seeing if Molly would want the job would be a good idea. Also if Coop and Lowe were made professors to not have them be at any Triwizard Tournament meetings. Because he was sure they'd be unable to keep the tasks secret and also likely find things that'd make a nundu look like someone's pampered housecat in terms of danger. He did not need anything that dangerous at the Triwizard Tournament when Londo Bell and the Terran League government were keeping a close eye on Hogwarts.

Trying to hire Molly was something he would get on right away. Even with how annoyed Molly was with him at least her distaste would not involve insane things thrown at him or done to the school. Or him being attacked by her.

"Also I believe that it would be a good idea for me to be able to meet with the heads of those other schools," Vrlitwhai stated. "I believe one of them as has a student that helped out in the Cosmobase incident and during the assault on the Burrow."

"Is your goal to make everyone into a giant robot pilot?" Remus inquired.

"Perhaps it would allow all these students to be instilled with an understanding of what lethal weapons are," Vrlitwhai replied. "Given they don't understand their wands definitely are such a weapon."

"I have been working on that," Remus informed Vrlitwhai.

"And yet it was on your own and not a mandate of the school you did that," Vrlitwhai noted. "Something I am sure the Headmaster could easily have done years ago and should have given if more were like the previous two DADA teachers than you."

Dumbledore knew enough to not disagree on that point with an alien whose origins were literally to be made to fight in a war.

Though he didn't intend for Ryoma Nagare as a DADA assistant to have any official power at Hogwarts. The man's reputation and insane smirk gave him too much already for Albus's tastes. Albus didn't voice that as he was sure Tom having been more or less the DADA teacher would be brought up to snub him.

'I really have to prepare to things like that to be brought up against me,' Dumbledore thought to himself.

Severus wondered how all this madness made more sense than a Potter having his first name for a middle name. It was all crazy, but that was the natural state of Londo Bell. Anyone in the Potter family using his first name for anything involving their children he could not understand. Also that they clearly did not ask the magical painting of James Potter who ask if they making a lousy joke that was not funny.

Which said so much to the potions professor that something that involved time travel was odder than the mecha madness to him. He did wonder how the school managed to avoid destroying itself given it seemed even bigger dunderheads went there and were in charge of the security for dangerous items.

At least with the stone a logic puzzle could keep most wizards busy for a long time. He doubted the time turner those three had used had anything as good as that.

'Perhaps this alien warrior will cut the hiding of important objects at Hogwarts down,' Snape mused to himself. 'Then again if he actually tried at all would do something at least. Given the caving to Dumbledore so many do.'

Vrlitwhai then looked Snape in the eye. Once more the Zentradi warrior was daring someone with ability to read minds to try looking in his mind.

"I suggest discussing with your former potions teacher on ways to improve your teaching technique and ways to improve class safety," the Zentradi remarked.

Dumbledore said nothing as that didn't involve his trust in Severus and he knew how little Londo Bell members cared about that assurance. It was annoying, but Albus was learning to deal with that.

"I will take that under advisement," Snape said after a moment.

"See that you do," Vrlitwhai snapped sharply.

No one really wanted to get between the pair.

They then heard a massive explosion. And then there was another one equally as massive that worried the teachers the school might be under attack.

"I see that Coop and Lowe are enjoying making that Gundam truly have starship fleet smashing abilities," Vrlitwhai mused.

"If not another one of their mechs," Professor McGonagall groaned as that might actually be far worse than the school being assaulted.

"Perhaps their help will be enough to open the eyes of many purebloods," Vrlitwhai said with a slight smirk.

"Open eyes and scare them out of their wits," Severus retorted.

Vrlitwhai was pleased at that as that meant they understood exactly what the world was like.

The Zentradi soldier then mused how he never imagined he'd end up keeping a school for magic in line when he was searching for that Supervision Army gunboat. Still he intended to do his job and perhaps get some enjoyment out of it.

What the teachers saw made their blood run cold and fill them with nearly as much fear as a Dementor could. The Weasley Twins were testing the Double Zeta's controls and having fun with the weapons.

Megas and the Red Astray were close by as they were watching the test.

"We're doomed," Sprout gasped.

"No," Vrlitwhai commented with amusement. "Just that the students are making good use of the opportunities given to them."

Flitwick gave the Zentradi a look like he was completely insane.

Vrlitwhai just shrugged. "They ask for heroes and never said anything about sanity. Plus it might take some pressure off Volunteer Ensign Potter. After all they might try saving themselves instead of expecting him to do so."

"Thank Merlin for that,' Remus muttered as he didn't like how Harry had to do the work of Aurors or adults at Hogwarts the last two years.

Though Remus also was worried about Halloween. At least two of them had been filled with danger and the last one had been the start of far more danger than Remus ever wanted Harry near.

The DADA teacher just hoped it wasn't something stupid someone on the staff or at the Ministry did that caused a problem on Halloween.

Remus might be tempted to let Ryoma or Hayato or Ken or Ryo deal with the fool. It was not nice, but Remus had to admit he was running out of patience on things messing with Harry. Also he felt he had let down Harry by not being there for him for many years. Even more not being there for him the last two years when he needed all the help he could get.

V-V-V

For all his doubts Neville Longbottom had to admit Burning PT was an incredible amount of fun. It felt so real and the rush felt so good. He wondered if that thrill was like others had flying really fast on their brooms.

The only thing that he didn't like about it was the fact his parents couldn't be able to watch him play. Which was a long time complaint Neville had on a lot of activities he enjoyed.

He also could not see his grandmother really understanding any of what he was doing or the appeal of it. Though that also did depend a bit on if his father would have enjoyed Burning PT as his gran held that man as something to emulate.

Neville then focused on his fight with Ron. The fight for the pair was a Gespenst against a Nero. Neville was using the split missiles to try to keep Ron at a distance.

The green thumbed wizard knew he had to keep Ron distracted, and not to take it personally if the person with the psychic abilities beat him in a game. After all those were a part of Ron and not something he could switch off even if he wanted to.

Harry in all honest actually would be a little easier as all he had was experience and skill.

For those watching the fight to see two purebloods taking well to a mecha simulator was still a complete shock. It also made Dumbledore and others ponder if having Burning PT would be a good second or third task for the Triwizard Tournament. It definitely would be memorable in any case.

It also won't put anyone at physical risk and he was sure the Terran League government would be rather critical of that and not happy with him or anyone who was involved with planning the tournament.

Ron was keeping focused on the matter at hand, and not being in awe at the fact they were fighting in a simulation of the Lunar city of Granada. Even the gravity for their mechs felt a bit lighter in this match.

The bright orange Nero then took cover behind a soda vending machine manufacturing plant. Ron in amusement wondered if he thought he wanted a soda the machines would try to come at him. It was something he wondered if it had happened to someone.

'Dad would probably love to study one of those mobile vending machines,' Ron thought to himself as he checked his various sensors to see where Neville was hiding.

Ron then got a feeling and leaped to his right and avoided being blasted by Neville's Neutron Beam. He also saw that Neville had managed to get on the roof of the Chrauler Luna building.

Ron grinned as that meant this was going to be fun and not a curb stomp. He didn't want to discourage Neville right at the start.

Ron then suddenly had a flash and he dodged a boomerang. He knew that things had just changed.

"So you two are the new guys," Sakurako Hono remarked with the Fire Venus looking ready to do some damage. "Hope you do better than that Kappei brat."

Ron's heart sunk even more when he saw Major Kitamura's Gespenst. That was a man not to be taken lightly.

"Well Nev you being eased into this just died,' Ron commented as he readied his Jegan beam rifle. One that Coop and Lowe had altered to have a jutte and Ron was very sure he'd be needing it now.

Neville kept his Gespenst as far away from the Fire Venus as he could. He didn't want to mess with what looked to be a close quarters combat mecha on their terms where they were strongest.

Sakurako was bemused by the fact the kid had enough sense to keep out of close quarters combat with her. Kappei hadn't and paid the price for that arrogance when he'd been tested in the simulator.

Which also said a lot as the Zambo Ace could turn into a jet and keep a great deal of distance from the Fire Venus.

Ron also tried his hardest to not be crushed by Major Kitamura as the man was an experienced pilot who knew his mech inside and out. In ways that Ron would love to someday know of his own mech.

Kai was glad that Volunteer Ensign Weasley was taking this seriously and doing his best. Gilliam had informed him of how Ron could have been much worse.

Frankly to Kai that Ron Weasley sounded to have as many problems as many Gundam pilots had when they first got thrust into the cockpit. Kai still remembered how he had to knock some sense into Kamille, Judau, and all of Judau's friends.

They had all learned why Kai was referred to as the Hell Instructor. Mondo and Beecha might actually have a boggart turn into Kai even now from how harsh their training was.

Or what happened after various incidents like turning the cargo bay into a soccer tournament or using the captain's dining room for a birthday bash without getting permission.

Needless to say Bright had been very glad to have Kai on hand during the Oz mess.

Kai calmly fired his shotgun and Ron was hard pressed to dodge the buckshot. Even his enhanced abilities had problems dodging that sort of widespread weapons fire.

It was a tactic Kai had learned to use when fighting newtypes. Hence why he tended to equip his Gespenst with one.

Ron was put on even more of the defensive, and wondered where the Cutie Honey was. He wasn't going to think that mech weak or unimportant. The Mazinger Angels were not someone to ever take lightly even in the simulator.

He also knew he'd need Neville's help in this. He wasn't going to win by himself.

Neville was thinking he needed Ron's help with this. He tried to give Ron some cover fire and avoid the Fire Venus.

Ron then suddenly turned and rapid fired his Jegan beam rifle. The Cutie Honey was put on the defensive.

Neville had heard about Ron having enhanced senses, but that was the first time he got to see it in action for himself.

"Merlin," Neville muttered in awe.

"Praise me later," Ron called out. "That won't stop them for long!"

The words turned out to be true as Honey Kisaragi came out sword first and Ron barely avoided having it run through the head of his Nero.

Ron also tried to kick the Cutie Honey in the head with an axe kick, but Honey got out of the way.

Neville fired on the Cutie Honey and was easily dodged by the experienced Mazinger Angel.

"Duck!" Ron called out.

Neville barely was able to avoid a flaming punch from the Fire Venus. He then fired the chest mounted mega blaster beam right in the face of the Fire Venus.

The Fire Venus was knocked back, and Neville wondered how much more powerful the Getter he had waiting for him to pilot would be as this Gespenst was just a regular mass produced unit.

Though Neville was very happy to not be just thrown into it without learning the basics of mecha combat. Way too many people had that happen to them for Neville's liking and he frankly doubted he'd have their luck in surviving that.

Then Neville got tackled by Kai and the simulator went dark as his Gespenst demolished Neville's with a Jet Magnum.

Despite losing Neville felt great and wanted to try that again. Maybe even fight Amuro Ray or The Sword That Pierces Evil just to say he'd done it.

"Who can I fight next?" Neville asked.

"Oh I like him," Hayato chuckled.

Ryoma snorted. "I think I'll show him how a Getter works. Should be a lot of fun."

"I think I also need to show Nev some things," Harry commented.

He knew that Neville needed all the training he could get, and that just might be enough to prepare him.

V-V-V

Cornelius Fudge was not a happy man. Sirius Black had escaped and now was making a political mess that likely would drag the head of magical cooperation down. It was the worst time for that as he needed the man for the Triwizard Tournament talks and the important talks with Riksent.

Fudge also wasn't pleased with the fact Sirius Black's mess would require a lot work to keep from blowing up in his face, and various Terran League and UK officials hated the Dementors very existence let alone using them to safeguard Hogwarts for any reason.

Which lead to the other problem Fudge had. A weird group of muggles had come and kept doing weird things. Killing Dementors, having Hogwarts go around like the Knight Bus, visited places like La Gias, and having crushed a powerful cabal known as the Romefeller Foundation the year before.

Londo Bell seemed to be working to top even the strangest Harry Potter novel.

The Boy-Who-Lived certainly had picked weird yet loyal allies. Yet Fudge merely considered the Boy-Who-Lived and Londo Bell merely another power bloc he had to deal with. One that didn't care for Dumbledore, scared Lucius and who Fudge was realizing they didn't like his use of Dementors to try safeguarding Hogwarts.

Even more Fudge was annoyed as Black wasn't even in the UK and living in the nation of Riksent. A nation their young leader looked up to a member of Londo Bell as her noble knight. She was definitely not listening to him or anyone else from the ministry. If anything she didn't wish to meet with him at all or anyone that could be sent the department of magical cooperation.

Only Harry Potter and Dumbledore working together could scare Fudge even more. Not that seemed to be likely as the pair had some very public disagreements at Hogwarts. So Fudge felt his position was fairly secure despite the Dementor disaster.

Fudge also was sure that Lucius as kicking himself for not making something like the Noir Department store. It might have been a muggle idea, but it seemed blood purity or tradition didn't stop the store from making a lot of money. Though Cornelius was unsure if it was in spite of or because of the owner being Sirius Black.

It was hard to tell if his fame had a hand in the success or not.

There also was the fact that Fudge had been taken to Copernicus City on the Moon for a meeting and it was hard to deny muggles were expanding outward when the whole trip was treated like if he went to the ICW headquarters.

Fudge was sure that meeting being held there was to drive that point home. Which frankly the muggles could have outer space and magic users could enlarge their enclaves on the Earth. Even give the Centaurs and such their own space far away from bothering him as he didn't care what they did as long as it wasn't something that would annoy him.

Still even with that thought Cornelius was worried about being overpowered and conquered by things that made You-Know-Who look like a child playing with their wand on the way to Hogwarts for the first time.

It also didn't help his nerves that You-Know-Who wasn't entirely dead. Certainly not in a state anyone would call living, but not gone as he frankly desired. He wasn't the type to quit and remain quiet forever.

Even worse for Fudge was the fact that Londo Bell had crushed You-Know-Who when he possessed some sort of dangerous giant beast….and considered it nothing out of the ordinary. With that measuring stick Fudge was worried about what they considered an extreme and hostile threat. Plus how easily such a threat would crush him flat or do the same to anywhere important.

The Statue of Secrecy seeming to not apply to Londo Bell due to them encountering so much magic was merely annoying compared to that. They also didn't seem to care if their superiors knew about it. Though one of those superiors had been a wizard from France.

'It might be a blessing Delores didn't live to see this,' Fudge thought as he downed a shot of firewhiskey.

The Minister had no idea that Gilliam Yeager would make sure she died somehow way before Harry would had to deal with her in Hogwarts. There was no way Major Yeager would allow Umbridge to use a blood quill on Harry let alone any of the things she'd do when Riddle would be in charge of the Wizarding World.

If anything Gilliam was going to stop the atrocities that would be done while Harry was on the run from being possible. They were not going to be let happen on his watch and those that would let them happen would be destroyed.

Fudge was unaware exactly how thin of ice he was with the intelligence agent, and little the man who had taken many names honestly believed the UK Wizarding World government could fix the mess they were. If the Minister was aware of that then he'd be more afraid of Gilliam Yeager than anyone else at the moment.

Well perhaps Mio would also scare him, but she wasn't a determined as Gilliam or willing to get her hands dirty dealing with a problem as Gilliam was.

If Fudge was lucky he'd never have to learn how far Gilliam Yeager would go first hand. That many bigots would see first hand aliens, mecha, and exactly why they shouldn't get the attention of 'muggles'.

If he wasn't lucky Fudge was going to find it very painful and educational. It won't be a long lesson, but it'd be memorable.

V-V-V

Harry Potter looked terrible as Halloween arrived. As did his friend Hermione and anyone else who had paid attention that the day was pretty bad for Volunteer Ensign Potter. Professor Lupin looked like death warmed over.

With the amount of insanity Londo Bell dealt with had some hoping they could handle it. Also that Londo Bell won't cause the madness to be amped even higher. Though they had their doubts on that.

Harry had been worried the day before thinking perhaps the chaos would start over the international dateline. It hadn't but it still hadn't helped his nerves in the slightest. If anything it had made it all worse and made it harder for him to focus on anything that day or sleep that night.

It didn't help that everything went to hell just after breakfast. The ceiling to the great hall turned from showing the outside to various monitors showing the pure chaos of various forces attacking the Earth, and the forces battling them.

They saw the Gundam Fight mobile suits, Evangelion 00, 01, and 02, the Glory Stars, Getter Robo Go,and Wing Zero defending Tokyo 3 from demons. The various mecha to fight the Mimetic Beasts was helping in the regions they were based. Center City was being protected by the Hiryu and the friends of Judau from several strange robots. There was Paradigm City being attacked by Boazanians with Big O trying to hold them off. They also got to see Green Falcon Squad working with Immortal 4th Team and local Taurus using forces to defend the Sanq Kingdom from that one ugly mobile armor that could throw lighting plus Archduke Gorgon and forces most of Londo Bell had no idea who they were.

There also was more fighting and devastation going on across the world. What made it worse was the fact the several mechs of unknown types were extremely powerful and causing even more destruction than all the units they knew.

Tetsuya turned to Jun as footage of the chaos held everyone's attention. Those mecha weren't unknowns to them.

"It looks like they were able to gain allies like we had," Tetsuya said softly.

Jun nodded. This was what they had trained for all those years, and it seemed to be even worse than they had imagined.

The Mycenae Empire was attacking the world and it seemed their forces were far more willing to work with others than the Kedoras that had caused Londo Bell and even Doctor Hell problems before being destroyed.

The pair then noticed that Harry now was completely freaking out at the sights on the ceiling.

"My fault…" Harry muttered over and over again as he watched the destruction.

"Harry I don't think they care this day has any meaning to you," Ron remarked. "I think they want to kick everyone's arse."

Hermione looked unsure what to say to Harry as she stared at the carnage that was unfolding around the world.

"But if I didn't join Londo Bell Halloween won't be this bad," Harry snapped.

"Yeah it might have just been Dementors killing everyone," Ryoma commented. "Given there was no control over them and just the overworked teachers at Hogwarts to fight them."

Even those that still felt Dumbledore was a great wizard and knew he could do the spell to drive off Dementors would have to admit that still left too few people to deal with such a threat. If they weren't currently scared out of their wits at the carnage being shown to them.

Harry had to admit Ryoma had a point. A very gory point, but still a good point. Not that it helped in his heart.

"So let's go break all the invaders in two," Ryoma said with his usual insane grin.

Vrlitwhai was not surprised that was Ryoma's response. After all their first meeting on Vrlitwhai's ship involved Getter One hitting him in the groin and flying deeper into ship as Getter Jets.

There wasn't any doubt him the Zentradi warrior's mind that Ryoma intended to live up to his word and deal with the invaders.

The only question was where they would be ordered to first. There just so many places under attack.

An air horn was used to get everyone's attention. Which actually worked extremely well even to those that knew what that weird noise was.

"Everyone to battle positions!" Vrlitwhai ordered. "We have a lot of work to do, and many lives counting on us!"

Harry just hoped those words would not be used on their tombstones. He hoped they all survived this massive disaster.

He also had a sinking feeling they were going to launch Zeorymer in this mess. Which meant his hubris would also get Masato launched in a mech people still were sure was booby trapped in some manner.

V-V-V

Fleur usually found visiting Paris to be enjoyable. There was some specialty food stores she tried to visit every time she went there. There was this great shop that sold all kind of mustards that she just loved trying out what new flavors they had created.

She really doubted she'd be able to go to the stores this time even if they were still standing after the fighting. This was merely the tip of the iceberg in Paris and she was worried how such a massive force could be gathered and assault the Earth.

Though even in fighting strange unknown mecha she had to blink when she saw the MacBeth again with what looked like a flying high tech castle.

Even more so when she saw the castle launching some mecha she knew such as Harry's Rezel, Mazinger Z, Nu Gundam, and Shin Getter.

Then she saw a bright orange Nero. It was something she never expected to see. It also broke good taste in colors like a Getter pilot could break bones.

"Who...who would pick having their mech that gaudy color?" Fleur said before realizing she had spoken out loud instead of thinking that. And on an open comm channel at that.

"Hey!" Ron yelled in annoyance. "I like it, and at least I'm not using red like so many guys who think that makes them like the Red Comet."

Of call the people Fleur would have expected to pilot a mech...one of those British pureblood wizards she'd met at that birthday party was not one of them.

She then saw what looked like an all black version of the original Getter One with Shin Getter's eyes. Fleur wondered who they got in that and how they were still in shape to keep that mech moving.

Fleur also noticed the spikes on the knuckles of Black Getter as it punched what looked like a massive alabaster skinned Roman gladiator face and knocked it to the ground.

Arsoth staggered to his feet but got his head cut off by Great Mazinger. Venus A destroyed the severed head with a Photon beam.

"This wasn't what I had a feeling Halloween would be," Fleur admitted.

"Welcome to my usual Halloween on steroids," Harry sighed with self loathing dripping from his words.

"No one is blaming you Harry," Amuro said kindly.

"I still should have known something like this would happen," Harry said in a tired tone.

"Have the pity party later," Ryoma called out as he sliced into what looked like a recolored Mazinger Z with a human face where the pilder should be and one of the arms was a pincher claw.

Grecios really didn't like that very much. First the damage and not even from the unit he had been created to defeat.

Koji got one look at Grecios and instantly knew how Tetsuya had felt about all those MP Great Mazingers. Only at least they'd managed to get all those right and not look like some kid's attempt to draw Mazinger Z!

"Photon Beam!" Koji yelled and let loose on the Warrior Beast.

Grecious returned fire with heat beams from the eyes.

"Nice try!" Koji called out as he dodged that attack with a practiced ease.

Harry fired on Grecious as well. The attack seemed to just annoy the Warrior Beast and it tried to use the claw hand on Harry's Rezel.

However Harry was quick as lightning and managed to dodge the attack.

Neville then at high speed drove a tomahawk through the head of Grecios. There was a burst of blood that splattered on the Getter.

"Merlin," Neville gasped. "What are those things?"

"My guess is cyborgs," Hayato Jin remarked.

"Ancient cyborgs that wish to take back the surface world," Tetsuya stated. "One that Jun and I had trained for many years to be prepared for."

"Lovely," Amuro remarked as he let another Warrior Beast have it with the massive gun of the enhanced Nu Gundam. The huge beam weapon tore apart the manta ray-like Dagora.

"Well they aren't hyper mega cannon proof," Kamille stated as he unloaded on grey, white and red Warrior Beast.

Rubamba tried to smash Zeta Gundam with a massive mace. The Zeta Gundam barely got out of the way and struck the Warrior Beast in the leg with the massive beam rifle.

"And didn't say anything why?" Mu inquired as the Zorin Soul swiped at the hobbling Rubamba with the beam saber.

The Warrior Beast seemed angry more than anything at the attack Mu had done, but the Zorin Soul was easily able to dodge the injured invader.

"It wasn't our place," Jun commented as she unleashed a photon beam on a Warrior Beast trying to sneak up on Fleur.

"Right," Ryoma groused as he struck the Rubamba with a Getter Beam. "I just hope you don't think we wouldn't believe you."

"After Mazinger Z got possessed by the cyborg brain we knew that you would believe us," Tetsuya assured them. "However those in charge were far more suspect."

No one disagreed with Tetsuya on that point. The scars from the mess with Oz, the Romefeller Foundation, and that Foundation's other elite units hadn't faded. They also had a feeling those that had been rivals of Romefeller could come out of the woodwork and try to make their plans a reality.

"You aren't hiding anything else are you?" Ron asked pointedly as he unloaded on the wounded Rubamba with the shoulder mounted beam cannons on his Nero.

"If I am it is nothing that concerns you," Tetsuya replied sharply as he heated up the surface of Great and drove into the optics of Rubamba the white hot fingers of his mech.

Great Mazinger then drove a fist through the chest of the Rubamba.

Ron huffed and let out a massive rapid fire barrage on the Warrior Beasts. Which actually did make him feel a bit more calm.

"Who knew shooting giant monsters was a good way to relieve stress?" Ron mused.

"We need to introduce you to video games some time," Jamie remarked.

"Oh that'll be fun," Ryoma grinned as he drove his tomahawk through the head of Warrior Beast.

Kaworu said nothing as he battled these strange lillium. He wondered if Shinji could crush all these cyborgs by himself. He blew up the head of the Rubamba with the Desert Eagle-like handgun of his Evangelion. The extremely tough Warrior Beast finally went still.

Yuu wasn't sure what it was, but Yuu Brain honestly didn't like Kaworu much.

Yuu then blinked seeing Go-Lion merging. With Warrior Beasts being zapped by the electrical energy around the five lions as they tried to stop the merger.

"That just is strange…." Yuu admitted. "Even by my standards."

"You get used to it," Rastel Feinschmeker commented as his Huckebein used the photon rifle on Warrior Beasts.

Yuu wasn't sure how to take that. He also wasn't sure how well Kanan would be able to take this madness.

Or the fact that Harry had gotten out both mega beam sabers and now was slicing up any and everything that attacked him.

"Die!" Harry growled as he tried to vent his feelings of causing this entire mess. A diamond covered Warrior Beast lost its head literally.

"And I thought I'd been frustrated," Ron muttered as he stepped on the head of Diacus just to make sure.

There was a crunching sound as Ron crushed the head. Ron made sure to crush the head into as small of pieces as he could.

Neville wasn't sure what to make of what Harry was doing other watching his back as a green lizard-like Warrior Beast popped up a missile launcher in its back. Black Getter smashed the missile launcher with its fist and then the tomahawk through the head of the Warrior Beast.

Goberius didn't move again after that.

Neville felt a bit of a rush at that. He then smiled and wondered what Great Uncle Algie would think of all this.

Neville hoped he'd be completely scared. Neville then tried to do the smile of the Getter pilots and was sure if he saw himself in a mirror it probably won't look even close.

Harry then cut the arm off an ape like Warrior Beast. The end of the arm was a mace, but that arm hit the ground.

Barubari fired missiles out of its mouth, but those seemed to not do much to Harry's Rezel.

Harry then cut the Warrior Beast in half lengthwise with a mega beam saber.

"Nice work," Ken said with utterly honesty.

"We...we…" Masato said softly. "We are sure these aren't people right? Just organic bits added to machines?"

"Figures the most powerful mech has a pilot that would fit in perfectly with the Junk Guild," Ryoma sighed.

"What is wrong with that?" Lowe asked as he literally disarmed various Warrior Beasts with the mobile sized katana his Red Astray had.

"I believe he means that it won't be used to its full ability," Fleur commented as she fired a neutron rifle at Warrior Beasts.

"I am amazed Masato even got into that thing," Amuro admitted. "Piloting a mech is not easy, and that's not even going into the things Last Guardian did or all the revelations Masato has had since that...recruitment."

"Thank you…" Masato stated as he was glad someone got it.

"And I am so sorry my decision forced you to be in that thing," Harry said sounding very unhappy with himself.

"We both knew I'd be forced to pilot Zeorymer one day Harry," Masato commented. "The fact it has taken as long as it has is amazing."

Harry sighed as that was true as much as he hated it. He just didn't want his friend to have to deal with all this shite.

It was something that Masato knew and made him feel better about his situation.

Masato then unleashed an energy blast from orb on arm of Zeoymer at a green dragon looking Warrior Beast. The force the attack was far more than General Draydou was expecting.

Thankfully the general in charge of attacking Paris didn't respond in a manner that would have Masato freeze up and regret attacking someone.

The wounded general got up and both faces he had looked enraged. He unleashed a torrent of flame from his dragon head at Zeorymer.

The attack only stopped when Rai unleashed the Hi-Zol launchers on General Draydou.

General Draydou then got attacked by Mio and like all others he had no idea what to make of being hit with a giant fan by the familiar attack Zamzeed had.

"I am dangerous," Mio called out.

"Does anyone have any idea what she is referring to?" Ron asked as he shot General Draydou in the face several times with his Jegan beam rifle.

"An old movie called Top Gun," Gilliam explained as he fired his vampire laser at a Warrior Beast. "Which has one of the characters have the call sign Iceman."

"Isn't that same one Lt. Branstein has?" Neville inquired.

"Yes it is," Rai commented in a tone that made it clear for them all to drop the subject they were talking about.

"Getter Beam!" Neville then called out and fired a blast from the chest at General Draydou and the general didn't melt so they could rule out that he was a literal dinosaur.

"You are learning," Ryoma commented in bemusement.

Harry then blasted General Draydou in the human face on his chest with the long mega buster at full power. It wasn't as powerful as Zeoymer's attack, but it was aimed at a more directly at a far more vulnerable spot.

The general fell to the ground in pain once more.

Harry got a massive burst of flames when General Draydou got up.

The next Draydou knew was the spiked fist of the Black Getter slamming into his human face. And then Neville rained blows on the general.

The human face was a bloody mess, and pure rage filled the eyes.

Then lightning struck. However it was not Great Mazinger doing that to Warrior Beasts, but instead one of the Warrior Beasts doing it to the Black Getter.

Neville screamed in pain the Getter made a great lightning rod.

Shin Getter One took off and slammed into what looked like a giant peafowl with bull's horns.

Ryoma slashed off Peacong's tail feather's with a tomahawk.

"Hands off the kid," Hayato remarked. "He's with us."

Ron fired the beam cannons of his Nero right into the organic face of Peacong and blew it up.

The general had this feeling maybe he should leave Paris. He took off and Tetsuya threw the heat sink/boomerang on the chest of his mech.

When the Great Boomerang missed Tetsuya unleashed a Great Typhoon and it took missed.

Then suddenly the Great Boomerang sliced through General Draydou.

"He...he...used that wind attack to redirect that giant boomerang," Ron gasped.

Shin Getter One separated and turned into Shin Getter Two and destroyed what was left of General Draydou with the massive drill arm.

The loss of their general threw the Warrior Beasts into pure chaos.

The type zero Grungust easily beheaded Warrior Beasts.

Mazinkaiser SKL started running them down with the massive motorcycle.

Fleur raised an eyebrow at that, and was sure her father was glad to not have to deal with those two when he was in charge of Londo Bell.

She also made sure those invaders still moving and trying to get back up were finished off.

"Don't stop now!" Sanger called out. "This city is only the beginning. We have a whole world to save!"

V-V-V

Thomas Krieger was somewhat bemused at how insane Halloween had turned out for all of the Earth. He and his daughter were completely safe on the Axis colony that had become more of a gathering place for the Neo Zeonic forces than any other place in the Solar System.

Krieger had found the accommodations rather nice and enjoyed being in space. He felt the future was going to be made in space, and it was where the strong and adventurous went.

And if Thomas was anything he was strong and willing to go where angels feared to tread.

'Though the phrase where angels fear to tread might be a bit different after those giant monsters called Angels have attacked the Earth,' Thomas mused with a chuckle.

He then looked at Delphini as a device much like the one used to teach Hayato Jin how to pilot a Getter was teaching his daughter how to pilot a mobile suit. A Vayate was being painted silver and green for her.

Thomas smiled as it was a powerful unit, and should allow Delphini to gain a trusted position with those running this "Sleeves" group and likely also with the rallying point/showpiece of the group. The cyber newtype carbon human meant to be the "reborn Red Comet" called Full Frontal.

Thomas considered it all to be only worth it as it allowed him to be around, and a place to build a new powerbase from. He was very sure that Full Frontal was going to be derived by those that actually knew or battled Char Aznable.

Frankly he doubted the whole Sleeves thing was going to amount to a hill of beans, and he honestly wondered if there was a point for them to fight when they could migrate to entirely other planets outside the Solar System.

Thomas mused once more at how insane the universe had become for things like that to be really normal.

The world was also full of interesting opportunities that Thomas knew he needed to exploit. He'd show that has been wraith how it was really done!

'Oh I am going to enjoy showing up that wraith,' Thomas thought with amusement.

While Delphini was amazed at the things she was learning. How to use mecha, the proper tactics for effective combat, and what various types of mecha were. There were so many types of mecha as well.

It was a power unlike any she could have imagined before ending up in this time, and she wished to thank Londo Bell and those two idiots with the business end of her weapons she would have. She'd make their deaths quick instead of drawn out as a mercy.

Though she did wonder what the wraith that her father was had been up to in this strange time. Had he actually done anything impressive? Or was he still sulking somewhere waiting for a follower to show up?

She wasn't sure if she honestly wanted to know or not as Thomas seemed to be the best aspects of her father.

She had a feeling that the wraith was not going to measure up that well in comparison.

Given how much she looked up to her father that was a realization she didn't like in the slightest. She didn't even want to entertain the idea that he might not be as good as she thought he was.

Yet the evidence was there to show how small her father's plans had been. Also that he was sure that Thomas was not going to use a Killing Curse on Potter as it seemed every time her father had the spell never worked right.

She was sure the various weapons of the modified Sazabi that her father was going to use would not have that issue and could destroy a Rezel.

Still she wondered what her Father was doing exactly as he couldn't be planning in the middle of nowhere.

V-V-V

The Empress of Tau Dragon looked at the two Mazinger units that were enhanced beyond that of Great Mazinger.

One was golden in color along with the usual Mazinger red and called Mazinger Valor. The other was like Mazinger Z, but with more spikes, a cape, and what looked like Z on one eye. That mech was called Necro Mazinger.

Both mecha were nothing compared to the power of Zeorymer, but honestly Tau Dragon needed powerful units and even the other units they had were not equal to that of Londo Bell given how three of them had needed extensive repair work in that Frontier IV mess.

In any case the Great Mazinger shock troops were not enough, and they knew anything run of the mill produced by Anaheim Electronics would be even less powerful than the Great Mazingers.

They needed more and stronger units.

They needed Gundams and reportedly there was a series of them, a new in system starship line's prototype, the tender that could attach to it, and some prototypes of Orb's new mecha being created on an Orb space colony called Heliopolis.

Interestingly enough the Gundams weren't being made by Anaheim Electronics, but a test to see if someone besides the mecha juggernaut could produce equipment for the Terran League. In fact it was a semi nationalized company in Orb called Morgenroete working with SNRI.

They wanted those Gundams. With their reportedly being along with mass produced units a very special unit to be made for Orb which also was of interest to Tau Dragon.

Plus there was the fact that special unit, one of the Gundams, and an in the works MP unit off that Gundam had plans for equipment backpacks that could be swapped out.

The idea of Striker Packs as they were called was rather interesting to Tau Dragon and they were sure would prove extremely useful.

Perhaps those Gundams would be enough along with new Mazingers to rival the Terran League's regular forces.

Yet Londo Bell would require more to be defeated. And their helping the one who was to Zeorymer's pilot meant they all had to die.

A task that would prove Tau Dragon was more than the flaws that had been put into them.

V-V-V

Chapter Notes

Joey Jones is from Heroman. There's a bit of Peter Parker to him, but without the snark.

Vrlitwhai Kirdanik is from Macross. He was the commander of the Zentradi force that first appeared in the Solar System after the Supervision Army gunboat, and has become an ally of humanity. Though still thinks they're kind of weird.

Ryoma Nagare is from Getter Robo. He is a badass and not something to fight if you want to live.

Sakuruko Hono is from Mazinger Angels. She is built like a tank, and pilot of the close quarters combat mecha known as Fire Venus.

Kai Kitamura is from Super Robot Wars OG. He is an experienced mech pilot and he can get the most out of a mass production unit.

Honey Kisaragi is from Mazinger Angels. She is a master of disguise and pilot of the Cutey Honey.

Hayato Jin is from Getter Robo. Not a man to be messed with...ever.

Gilliam Yeager is from Super Robot Wars OG. An intelligence officer with some interesting secrets.

Mio Sasuga is from Super Robot Wars OG. She can break the fourth wall and nothing will stop her from doing so. Also pilot of the Zamzeed.

Tetsuya Tsurugi is from Great Mazinger. A great pilot, but also has a big ego and somehow thinks he might be replaceable as the pilot of Great Mazinger.

Jun Hono is from Great Mazinger. The pilot of Venus A and not someone to take lightly.

Amuro Ray is from the original Gundam series. The first Gundam pilot and whom all are measured.

Koji Kabuto is from Mazinger Z. He is the original hot blooded teenage mech pilot.

Kamille Bidan is from Zeta Gundam. Not someone to be taken lightly.

Mu la Flaga is from Gundam SEED. An experienced mech pilot and even he is a bit surprised at how much Londo Bell makes the impossible possible.

Jamie is from Megas XLR. He is a coward and would be ladies man, but there is more to him than even he imagines.

Yuu Isani is from Brain Powerd. He's got a lot of issues, and also a skilled pilot.

Rastel Feinschmeker is from Super Robot Wars OG. An incredible chef and mech pilot. Rai's older brother Elzam.

Ken Kaido from Mazinkaiser SKL. Likes using bladed weapons and got being one of Mazinkaiser SKL's pilots due to being able to withstand the stresses of being in the cockpit.

Masato Akitsu is from Zeorymer. He doesn't want hurt people...even if they are trying to kill him.

Raidiese "Rai" Branstein is from Super Robot Wars OG. He has the call sign Iceman and is a measured mecha pilot. Also has a metal hand due to a mecha test that went crazy.

Sanger Zonvolt is from Super Robot Wars OG. He is awesome. He is the Sword That Pierces Evil!


	29. Chapter 29

The world was in chaos. Even more than usual as there was a full scale invasion taking place around the planet.

Even worse was that the right hand man of being that caused the current chaos was watching all this and seeing where the most damage was being done to his soldiers.

The Great General of Darkness was taking note of the strongest units to fight against those gathered by that..being...the Great Emperor of Darkness had found between realities. It wasn't easy to get him out of it, but he had proved useful.

Now this Londo Bell had freed a city and their associates in Tokyo 3 were also doing the same.

Jaburo, JOSH-A, California Base, and Heaven's Base also were able to resist extremely well.

The Great General of Darkness took a moment to mourn those lost in this invasion. He wished to take action and show all the folly of fighting the Mycenae Empire.

Yet for now the Great General of Darkness waited. Soon there would be the perfect time for him to attack and destroy them all.

That brought a grim smile to both of his faces. He looked forward to causing so much fear and destruction to his enemies.

V-V-V

Draco Malfoy was not sure what to make of what was happening. This whole school year had been utterly mad. First his father was deathly afraid of Londo Bell and Draco agreed given he'd seen the look in the eyes of two of those Getter pilots.

If his aunt Bellatrix had that look in her eye and dark magic no wonder she was just behind the Dark Lord on someone no one wanted to fight. He could believe that would make people too scared to fight the Death Eaters. Draco also wondered if the Dark Lord himself ever got that insane look in his eyes as well.

The part about the Getter pilots that worried Draco was two of them being deranged killers was less weird than their foes. Draco had learned what dinosaurs and the Invaders were thanks to looking that up. Plus he had looked up Vrilwhai and found out the...being… had lead the Zentradi scout force that came to the Solar System for the Macross.

Also that a Zentradi scout force was not a small force, and the amount of firepower it had made the killing curse look like nothing. They smashed the various ships the Terran League had at the time like they were nothing.

That incredible firepower was part of why the Zentradi scout force also had scared the muggles in the middle of a conflict enough to put everything aside in the name of survival. Another part being that they were a complete unknown to humanity.

Draco actually found whole thing with the Zentradi weird, interesting, and insane how many of them had become part of the Terran League.

Really they had no culture at all and became obsessed with muggle things and that included the song of some singer that made over a million of them change sides?

Plus one of the ace pilots for the Zentradi ended up marrying one of Earth's pilots after they had a knife fight?

The Jenius family also seemed to be the size of the Weasley family to Draco and that just blew his mind. Draco did know he was exaggerating a bit but it seemed the pair were extremely fruitful. Draco had no idea exactly how many examples of humans and aliens having children there were out there.

Then there was the whole Protodevlin thing encountered by the Macross Seven under the command of Max Jenius that was just completely odd. Plus there was the lead singer in Firebomber being what was able to defeat the Protodevlin.

That so much in the muggle history books on the Macross and the later exploration fleets was like that shocked, awed, and confused Draco. He also wondered if he'd even believe all this before meeting a Zentradi.

Draco felt bad for likely not believing and that he'd likely need to be taken into space and going into one of the space colonies or a city on the Moon.

It didn't make any sense to Draco how his father could avoid those cities on the Moon or avoid trying to make money in them.

Adding to Draco's confusion on things was the fact Potter's allies literally destroyed all the dementors around Hogwarts to show their support for him. A show of support that Draco had to admit Scarhead didn't get from the professors at Hogwarts. Though perhaps the current DADA teacher would try to do that as he seemed close to Potter.

Draco actually pitied Potter a bit on the fact that the teachers seemed unable to do anything for him. No wonder Father had called most of the teachers the bumbling fools of Dumbledore. With Draco sure that his godfather was not included in that camp.

The fist of Draco clenched as he recalled how that huge fool groundskeeper told him 'how things really were' at Hogwarts before taking him into the Forbidden Forest to deal with what was killing unicorns. Draco was sure if he had been crippled or killed his father would have demolished that man and anyone else to get in his way. He didn't even want to imagine what his mother would do as revenge was something the Black family understood extremely well.

The scion of the Malfoy family then smiled recalling how his godfather had made it clear that he would have no part in anything that stupid. Hearing about that had made Draco feel much safer and warmed his heart that his godfather cared.

What didn't make Draco feel safer was that from getting to Hogwarts this year things kept getting stranger and stranger for him. Such as having to look up what college was and feeling a bit jealous of an abrasive muggle only a year older than him being able to graduate it while also training to be a mecha pilot.

Another thing was that Draco had to admit in retrospect being flippant to things the groundskeeper had in his class was not his best idea. Having no real respect of the professor was one thing, but to an animal that only was dangerous if you were flippant and disrespectful towards was a huge folly.

However Draco did find it amusing to lead to finding out that also being able to shatter the skull of a hippogriff with one punch and being able to convey with a glare worked as well as bowing. Only Ryoma Nagare could discover that new way to deal with hippogriffs.

Though now Draco was taking arithmancy and actually enjoying it. There were some interesting things you could do with math. It made Draco feel more powerful. Which he had to admit was a rarity for him now. And his not feeling powerful had the usual source as it always had since he came to Hogwarts. One man that seemed to live to trash his plans no matter how small and petty they could be.

Scarhead somehow had his own extremely powerful faction of allies working for him for Merlin's sake. Muggles who had seen so many strange things that a school for magic was considered just another day for them. They seemed more concerned with why the being called Eldoran had altered the school and what menace it was to fight than anything.

Draco had to admit his father was very detailed on exactly what sort of things Londo Bell had dealt with or had for allies. Draco could see his father not wanting him to try his luck with that group and getting Londo Bell to possibly attack Malfoy Manor from orbit. Or see if the wards of the manor were exotic radiation proof. Or if the wands were Coop proof.

Draco wasn't sure if there were wards designed to deal with Getter Rays or photonic energy or particle weapons. Or exactly how well they could having a beam saber hit them. Frankly he nor his parents wanted to ever test that.

Draco then realized Londo Bell had forced him to learn about muggle weapons and what to call them. That made him feel weird and not sure what to make of that. They were making him learn about things he had no interest in before.

Draco hated that so many in the wizarding world were like he had been and not interested in the muggle world. A feeling made him ill at ease as many of those that he hated for feeling like used to were people he had respected.

On the subject of things that made Draco feel weird, there was Scorpius. Draco had no idea what to make of having a son from the future wishing to turn his back on the many great deeds of the family. That was just weird and didn't make any sense to him. Draco felt pride in all the deeds of his family and wasn't sure how he could have a son that felt differently on that.

'I wonder if this was how Sirius Black made my mother feel,' Draco mused. 'Or the rest of my mother's family.'

Sirius Black the supposed right hand man or something of the Dark Lord. More like Potter's godfather and thrown away without a trial. Because Potter never could have things make the least bit of sense was how they happened or follow any logic.

Draco was extremely sure that the movers and shakers that had let the imprisonment of Sirus Black happen were definitely not going to have a good time. Potter and his allies were not pleased with how things had gone down, and things did not go well for those they were extremely displeased with.

He definitely took it as a lesson to make sure no one was around to show people where the bodies were buried. Because it could come back to haunt you in politically devastating ways, and it would be all your fault for not making sure it was unable to come back.

Draco also had learned that his godfather was keeping as neutral a stance as he could with Londo Bell. Also that his godfather was fine with various students learning from former professor Slughorn. The man had taught his godfather so he knew how effective he was, and Draco knew his godfather wanted to deal with less dunderheads and not more.

Draco couldn't blame Potter wanting to get a private potions teacher and getting one that was extremely skilled and very eager to include Potter into his assortment of alliances. Slughorn was extremely well known for being a man you wanted to be on the good side of.

Draco remembered a letter from his mother when she'd learned about Slughorn being around to do his best to get into his good graces, and learn how to make alliances from him.

It was a very high praise for his mother to say that about someone, and Draco was sure it would be something he should do. Though he did wonder if people told Scarhead anything as Draco figured that Potter would get a private potions tutor last year.

Even Draco could admit that his godfather was not one to let grudges die. Potter had nearly buried in all the grudges and regrets and more that the head of Slytherin had. The one part that didn't make any sense to Draco was no one had the sense to inform Scarhead about all those issues. It wasn't going into hidden secrets to tell Potter that the potions professor didn't like Potter's father at all. It was something that anyone that had been to Hogwarts when his godfather and those Marauders were there would have seen play out on a weekly if not daily basis.

There was no sense to Draco about Potter being so in the dark about everything. No one could be arsed to teach him the rules of society? Draco felt his father needed to be told about that as it was just embarrassing and morbidly funny.

It also made Draco ponder how one would teach those that didn't know the rules and social standards of the Wizarding World. Books on that might actually make a great deal of money, and Draco was starting to believe it best for the Malfoy family to gain influence via making a lot of money than Dark Lord support.

'And maybe we could get a grand manor on one of those space colonies and have an impressive view of the Earth,' Draco mused as he had been thinking often about the sort of summer homes they could have.

There were so many interesting places that Draco wished to visit and possibly have a manor to live at. He wanted to be in a position of strength and power even in the muggle world now.

All this was to keep Draco from thinking about the fact Hogwarts now was flying through the air towards who knows where. To fight things that could possibly be literal demons as it seemed they had gotten out of the ice they had been held in and now attacked the muggles. WIth supposedly a possession going wrong and now a human soul was in a demon's body and working to help humanity fight demons.

Though Draco won't be surprised if it was a demon fallen in love with whoever's identity he took had feelings for. Which it was entirely possible given how insane things had become.

That this 'Devilman' had become an ally of Londo Bell didn't surprise him. That the demons and Devilman were making the ICW shat bricks over how those forces didn't care about the Statue of Secrecy also didn't surprise Draco.

He just wondered why no one in the ICW was trying to deal with the problem of demons running around causing muggles to notice them. Of course it might be that it was just one part of magic that was publically known.

The realm of La Gias interested Draco greatly. It sounded like a place where he could get a summer home at the very least. Though the question is how to get back and forth like some of the people who made that realm their home did.

Whatever travel issues La Gias had paled in comparison to the Steel Jeeg and that whole mess. That magic using aliens had been defeated by a cyborg mech pilot was a bit crazy even to Draco, but it seemed that the ICW didn't want to mess with the temporal mess surrounding an entire island. Then again given some stupid things people had done with time turners Draco wasn't sure if it was just they weren't sure if some idiot would screw it up worse.

After all there was a rule on using time turners to not be seen by your past self. Draco had a feeling that wasn't due to anything bad happening directly, but more some idiot trying to kill the time traveler. Something that didn't relate to time travel, but something that would make a huge mess.

Draco really wondered what it said about History of Magic to not cover the Jamatai Kingdom conflict. It was definitely relevant to all magic users. Though Draco figured it was the fact Binns had no idea the world or rather the universe was getting to the point that even muggles knew of magic users and other realms filled with magic by name.

For Merlin's sake the magic users of one realm gave out a way to reach their realm and it ended up in the hands of that maniac that they were trying to make a Hogwarts professor!

Harold "Coop" Cooplawski confused the hell out of Draco. He was just some stupid muggle and yet somehow got Megas to work and now worked on various mecha projects with Lowe Gruele. However none of those projects were as scary as the insanely armed mode of Megas that Coop had added to it. The fact Coop had that much firepower at his command scared Draco deeply.

He'd trust Scarhead with that sort of firepower over Coop and he didn't get along with Potter in the slightest!

Maybe even Weasel he'd trust even more with the power of Megas. Draco wasn't really sure on that one as he didn't like that guy at all. Even more so now that the Weasel was friends with Scorpius.

The only part of the Weasel being friendly with Scorpius that made sense was the fact he knew how much it would annoy all Malfoys that Scorpius turned his back on. Annoying Malfoys was something the Weasel lived for.

Draco then looked at the Slytherin common room and he could not ignore how things had changed so dramatically.

The dungeons that the Slytherin dorms were now were alien due to being very metallic, various monitors all over the place, and extremely well lit. Another sign of how Hogwarts was not what it once was, and now part of the universe of Londo Bell.

Another odd thing was the fact that some of the chairs now had wheels and could be driven around. Draco had even seen some of the first years trying to race around on them for fun. It was a small thing, but yet another sign of change.

Draco then looked at the Astoria Greengrass and wasn't sure what to make of her. He was sure the first year didn't know what to make of Scorpius either. He wondered if the Greengrasses wanted anything to do with Scorpius as he was an embarrassment to the Malfoy family.

'They have him,' Draco thought to himself. 'At this point I don't care who has him and I don't consider him any son of mine.'

An odd thought came to Draco as all three time travelers were all related to the Black family. The one who escaped was his first cousin, Scorpius was the grandson of a Black, and Potter's son was the great grandson of a Black. Draco wasn't sure if them all being related was a good thing or a bad thing to be honest.

That time travelers showing up to change things was considered merely annoying by Londo Bell made Draco not sure what the future would bring him. Other than Potter having adventures that made those books about him look small and lowkey. That he stopped a floating island from hitting the Earth or fought against an alien invasion out did anything that had been imagined in those books.

Which given how crazy those got books got said a great deal. Londo Bell intended to show off the giant snake Potter had killed after all, and reportedly were working out who would get what percent of the profits from the sale of the various parts of the basilisk.

Draco wondered what was down in the Chamber of Secrets. The sort of things the founder of his house down there fired out the imagination and annoyed Draco to no end as Scarhead literally the only person who could open the door to get in there.

Potter was not going to give him a guided tour of the Chamber of Secrets. Draco was sure that Potter was going to be the tour guide for the Chamber of Secrets after curse breakers got to explore it. If it wasn't Scarhead's idea than one of Londo Bell would suggest it.

Draco shook his head and then ponder the other facts of that once possible future that had Potter yelling so loud everyone heard him. Draco had to deal with the fact that somehow the Dark Lord could take over the Wizarding World for a year and somehow it ends up not mattering as things would go back to normal quickly. It made no sense to Draco as he expected that to cause most if not all Death Eaters to be lynched in the streets.

Draco frankly doubted what his father had done to avoid punishment working for a second time, and anyone willing to believe it after a second blood war. Or that his father would avoid being killed by someone on his way to a second trial that wanted a pound of flesh. Money only went so far, and Draco had a feeling a second blood war would exceed that by a great deal. Especially with talks of muggleborns having been rounded up and Draco doubted they got sent to summer camping sites.

The only thing from those rantings that Draco liked was that his godfather would become DADA teacher and then headmaster of Hogwarts. Frankly his godfather getting those positions made more sense than Potter becoming paranoid of Albus Severus interacting with Scorpius and somehow ordering the Headmistress at the time to watch them.

Frankly whoever the headmistress was should have told Scarhead they had more important things to deal with than his problems. Like say running the school smoothy and dealing with the board of governors on various issues. What two students of the same year did would not be a duty that required them.

Also why in Merlin's name would Scarhead name or let anyone give his son the middle name of Severus? Ronald, Arthur, James, Charlus, Charles, William, Frederick, or George made far more sense than using the name of man that Potter utterly loathed.

To Draco it made far more sense for one of his children have the middle of Severus as that'd be him honoring his godfather. A godfather that was beloved to him and who he got along with well.

'It says so much the whole Londo Bell mess makes far more sense to me than that future that those three came from,' Draco inwardly groaned.

Even if it involved Longbottom becoming pilot of a Getter or the Weasel being...whatever he was. Draco wondered what it meant when even Londo Bell wasn't sure and they had plenty of terms like psychodrivers, newtypes, coordinators, and more. That the Weasel didn't fit into any of those yet was like a newtype had to make the Weasel extremely happy.

Draco wasn't sure what to make of any of those terms, but he actually wondered if his father or others would have gone for the coordinator enhancements to their children. He wasn't sure how different a regular coordinator was from that so called failed Ultimate Coordinator that was part of Londo Bell.

Frankly it confused Draco when he learned that Canard Pars had not been compared to the so-called success of that project, and that what had been done to Pars was too complex for the scientists to understand. It made it hard to tell if he failed or not with no benchmark to use. In fact there was only word that Canard was a failure given he had to be saved from that project and no one knew who the successful Ultimate Coordinator was.

That Draco understood that made him feel superior to those muggle scientists enraged at their own inabilities that 'raised' Canard.

'I wonder if there are any Ravenclaws that are equally as book smart and utterly stupid at the same time,' Draco pondered. 'I mean not a success or whatever Canard still could easily kill them all if given the chance.'

He had a feeling they existed as the head of the Ravenclaw house and Hayato Jin scared the hell out of that house one night. Draco was glad that the Slytherin house didn't need that sort of scare to improve things.

Draco then mused about familiars those from La Gias had. The talking animals were something he wanted as they just seemed interesting.

Thinking about the of people from La Gias reminded Draco that weird girl with the trio of one of the oddest animals of Earth telling him that he missed calling the Weasel something really impressive. It was so ingenious and clever it made Draco want to kick himself. Mo-ron or Moron was really good for an insult and Draco felt it fit Ron Weasley like a glove.

Really Draco doubted anyone would avoid called the Weasel that in annoyance. It just was such a good insult to use. Which again gulled Draco that he didn't think of it. It just was so perfect to use on the Weasel.

Though the other weird things that Mio had told him Draco wasn't sure what to make of. Things like people would name a subspecies of dinosaurs after him was an insult or not. He figured it depended on if they smashed the skull of it and handed it to him or not.

Draco sighed and really hoped they'd avoid that red head with the red mech as Londo Bell was going around the world to fight things. He didn't ever want to see her again, and was very sure the feeling was mutual. Though he had a feeling they would as another of the pilots of those things was one of Scarhead's friends.

Shinji Ikari was extremely weird to Draco. Everything he had heard of him made him sound some Hufflepuff that fit in extremely well with those duffers. He'd probably enjoy being among them and having some of them be his friends.

There also was a girl named Hime that seemed to make some Puffs look rude that Scarhead was friendly with. That her parents had died and she had to look after her younger siblings made it even harder for Draco to understand how she could keep an upbeat attitude.

Then there was Masato Akitsu who frankly Draco wondered who ran that Last Guardian as they made those his father thought poorly of look like Londo Bell. If they had the adopted parents of Masato on their payroll then it won't be hard to go to their home and recruit the mech pilot they needed.

With that sort of planning no wonder a super smart and arrogant Ravenclaw was able to get them to be puppets for him.

Those were just the surface of the iceberg as it seemed Potter had been making a lot of friends over the summer, and boy were they a strange lot.

Draco pondered if he could handle being one of Scarhead's friends given the madness that followed him. Or the fact many of his friends now were strange muggles that pilot mecha. A Malfoy had to have some standards after all.

Draco had to admit he should have handled things on the train ride with Potter differently. Of course if he knew that everything written about Potter was rubbish and his muggle family were afraid of magic he easily could have shown those fools what a self fulfilling prophecy was. He also had to admit in his mind making a death threat to Potter really was not the best idea he ever had in his life.

If he had known he'd waited for Weasel to show massive an arse he was and then try to befriend Scarhead. After Weasel had insulted that mudblood to the point she went crying in a bathroom would have made for a great time to do that. Or at least try to improve his standing with Scarhead to something higher than schoolyard enemies.

Still some of the worst muggles now were gone and Draco considered that a bit of a victory for everyone else. They didn't have to deal with those four fools ever again.

'Perhaps I should toast and damn the fool that killed Scarhead's relatives,' Draco mused. 'Because thanks to them everything has changed.'

Draco wasn't sure what to make of Celestial Being. He was aware they tried to stop conflicts, but did so with a heavy hand. What he was sure on was that the trio that Londo Bell had fought in Surrey were a more violent splinter cell or made to make the organization look bad. To a Slytherin that was blindingly obvious they were not part of the main group and that said main group won't be pleased with them.

It also was blinding obvious to Draco that no one in Londo Bell believed his father to have been under imperius and that if his father steps out of line in a way that would allow them to get their hands on him that his father was a dead man.

The only question was if it was in the figurative or literal sense. As the pair that scared him and those maniacs that piloted the Mazinkaiser SKL really wanted to make it literal and had the ability to make it happen.

Draco shook his head and focused on an odd but amusing fact from that future that wasn't going to happen. That he would be able to hold the Headmaster at wand point. It didn't mean anything, but it was something at one point or another every Hogwarts student had pondered doing.

Of course Draco had to wonder once more if Scarhead was the only person at the school to actually do anything to protect it in that future. It actually amused Draco a bit that muggles could do a better job than the professors and headmaster on that.

What a world to live in where that was true and it amused Draco they didn't listen to everything Dumbledore said. That frankly the elder statesman was considered all talk and no action by Londo Bell.

It also amused Draco greatly when he heard them throw Dumbledore's sayings back in his face. Even if he didn't have to take his humor from any place he could get it, that was extremely amusing and made him wonder why his father hadn't tried doing that. It had to annoy Dumbledore and that had to make it worth doing.

Then the castle/ship shook and Draco figured they'd reached their next location. He wondered what was going to try to kill those muggles in this place besides the demons and that empire that the pilot of Great Mazinger mentioned.

He was sure that it was something big, ugly, and heavily armed. Draco was glad he wasn't fighting those things.

V-V-V

The capital of the Terran League was under siege. Brussels made Tokyo 3 look like they weren't trying on defenses.

Then again the previous capital of Geneva had been completely and utterly destroyed by the Muge Empire so no one was taking any chances or cutting corners on defense of Brussels. They needed it intact to have the civilian government around.

Though everyone was sure that various officials were already hiding out in Jaburo, JOSH-A, and Heaven's Base.

"You hear the rumors that President's mansion is made to retract and take a colony being dropped on it?" Ryoma asked as he was slicing through a demon.

"A...colony drop…." Ron gasped as he realized what that meant. "You mean someone would want to do that?!"

"Gihren Zabi wanted to," Hayato Jin noted. "However the only thing that reportedly stayed his hand was a certain starship that had found a parking space in the South Pacific."

"Proof little green men have big guns certainly everyone in charge worried they'd show up," Mu la Flaga noted. "Or rather big various skin colored men with their mecha being more powered armor than anything else."

Amuro still to this day found it weird that the threat of giant aliens was what kept the war before the Space War started far more civil on both sides. Plus likely the fact that Leos were able to hold their own with Zakus was part of that as well.

Neville then gasped as a demon leaped at him. It looked like a giant mix of a woman and an insect. The Black Getter dodged to the side instantly.

Then suddenly the demon's head exploded as Harry let him have it. He then shot it several more times to make sure.

"I really hope that thing stays dead," Ron muttered with his face turning a bit green.

"At it least for its own sake," Ken Kaido commented before stabbing the demon a few times to make sure.

Neville wondered how hiding magic mattered anymore, and if there was a group like that Blue Cosmos forming to be against magic users. Frankly that sort of thing scared Neville and he really hoped not have to deal with that or see magic user versions of cyber newtypes be made.

The 'altering minds and bodies like they were made out of clay' aspect of cyber newtypes frightened Neville and made him feel sorrow and pity for all of them. Plus there was the fact that those cyber newtypes tended to die on the battlefield.

It also made him wonder how using memory altering magics made magic users any better than those that played with the memories of cyber newtypes. Something he was sure that no one sane would want to be compared to.

Neville then shook his head and smashed a demon with the spiked fist of his Getter. What Neville thought was blood splattered all over the fist. At least he hoped that was blood and it couldn't reform into something that'd try to kill him like the ichor of a Mimetic Beast had done in Dannarbase.

It was something that had everyone worried and made making sure to destroy all Mimetic Beast ichor a priority. They never wanted to see it attack them in any base ever again.

They also had the technician that had been dragged by the Mimetic Beast ichor checked once a week. So far there hadn't been any changes, but given what happened to that Dannarbase pilot that mutated in the cockpit of a mech no one wanted any surprises.

Neville then imagined telling people not at Hogwarts about things like that. People that had not lived through the madness or talked often with those that had.

'I hope Great Uncle Algie ends up with either Ryoma or Hayato as what boggarts turn into for him after I tell him about all this,' Neville thought with a smile.

Neville had no idea his Great Uncle would be scared of that smile as without trying Neville was imitating the insane smile of the rest of the Getter team.

There was no way Neville was going to pass up on letting his family know that trying to force magic from him on purpose or on accident and how he survived was lead to him being recruited to pilot a Getter. Or what he got into fights with while using the Getter. Also that he managed to pass several years at Hogwarts with a wand not suited for him and not exactly in the best mental place either.

Neville wasn't sure what that meant about his power magical ability or the level of challenge at Hogwarts. What he was sure of was that the wand he got after the ODE Incident worked extremely well for him, and that made him a lot more confident in his magical ability.

That even with getting a new wand later he'd stand his ground against You-Know-Who and cut the head off the Dark Lord's snake familiar also made him a hell of a lot better about himself. That he was a lot more than anything his family imagined gave Neville a huge boost in self confidence.

However it was not to the point of over confidence as he struck with a tomahawk a white, brown, and grey Warrior Beast. That it was only wounded and anger didn't surprise Neville. Those things were meant to take a beating.

Arsoth was extremely annoyed, and ended up taking a Thunder Break. Then the Diana A and Venus A drove Exceed Spears through the Warrior Beast.

Mu opened fire on Arsoth with his beam rifle.

Ron let loose with a barrage from his rapid fire rifle to make sure Arsoth was dead. It seemed to be enough as the Warrior Beast fell to the ground.

"There," Ron commented. "I hope that was enough."

Neville drove a tomahawk into Arsoth's guts. He figured if it worked for the Death Caprice Squad then it would work just fine for him.

Amuro would pity Neville's relatives if he didn't find the actions of some of them completely abhorrent. He then smiled slightly as he was sure that Ryoma and Hayato were going to enjoy helping show off what Getters could do to the Longbottom clan.

Amuro, Mu, and Ron then dodged a missile barrage from a flying Warrior Beast.

Ron let the black, grey and red Warrior Beast have it with the shoulder mounted beam cannons of his Nero. Isacron was able to weather the attack, but it was a different story when hyper mega rifle got used on it.

"I wonder if I could get one of those," Ron mused.

"I don't the Nero has enough power to support that sort of weapon," Amuro commented.

"Oh well," Ron commented as he used his beam saber on what looked like a giant mummy.

The attack seemed to annoy the Warrior Beast more than anything. The expression didn't change after taking a shot from the Zorin Soul.

Though Mamirez's expression grew nervous as Megas fired a blue fireball with an 8 Ball in it.

The blast knocked the Warrior Beast through the air and Neville fired off a Getter Beam. Mamirez slammed into the ground, and with a flash of his abilities Ron fired at the face on the chest repeatedly with his beam rifle.

Mamirez wasn't moving after that.

Fleur still found it extremely odd to see any pureblood British Wizard besides Harry Potter had any idea how to pilot a mech.

The fact Ron Weasley was actually really good at it added to her confusion. There was nothing to her recollection to suggest he knew what he was doing when she met him at that birthday party. He seemed like just a normal person then.

She hadn't met Neville before the fight in Paris so she had nothing as a before to use, but still was shocked he wasn't torn up by the Getter.

Then she saw a massively ugly monster. It had a tall and gaunt appearance. It looked like a skeleton wearing a purple cloak.

Fleur then barely dodged a thorny crown thrown by the Warrior Beast. The thing sliced deep into a building designed being hammered on by mobile suits.

Fleur struck Dante with split missiles, but they seemed more to annoy Dante than anything. Fleur then used a Mega Beam Rifle, but it seemed to have the same sort of effect as the missiles on the Warrior Beast.

Dante then unleashed a tornado on Fleur and her Gespenst.

The white and pink Gespie flew through the air and Fleur tried to keep the mech from slamming into something or someone. Dante chuckled in amusement at her futile attempts to avoid being killed.

The arrogant Warrior Beast was too focused on the task at hand to notice a rumble in the ground. A mistake as Shin Getter 2 erupted from the ground and drove the drill deep into the guts of Dante with a loud groan of metal coming from the Warrior Beast.

The winds died out and Dante focused on killing the mech that had hurt him. The crown missed Shin Getter 2 as it separated into three jets. To Dante's shock a blast struck the crown and it was frozen solid and fell to the ground with a thud.

Before Dante could make a massive tornado to knock them out of the sky the spectral type Warrior Beast got introduced face first into the Colossal Blade of Sanger Zonvolt. The blade went down from there and sliced Dante in half.

Fleur managed to get her Gespenst upright. Her mass produced robot was not designed to fight what had to be a tougher than usual monster. At least she hoped it was a tougher than usual monster as she was not in a high end mech.

She then wondered what sort of mech she could get that would be an improvement over her Gepsenst. There was that Nu Gundam Pre-Test Type, another Hyperion, a Rezel Command Type, and she was sure others not currently being used by Londo Bell pilots. Fleur was then driven from her musings by an energy blast from a thin and frail skeletal Warrior Beast with an oversized and turtle-like head that had long hair growing from it.

Fleur opened fire on Zugar with a mega blaster beam from the chest of her Gespenst. She knocked Zugar back. Mu gave Fleur a hand and sliced the Warrior Beast with a beam saber.

However it seemed the Warrior Beast was not out as it fired an even stronger blast from its eyes at Fleur.

The white and pink Gespenst barely got out of the way of the attack.

Fleur let out a yell as the words to shout now had appeared on a monitor and her Gespenst kicked Zugar in the face.

The true face of Zugar was crushed by the foot of the Gespie. There was a sickening crunch as Zugar hit the ground.

"That's more like it," Fleur remarked as she made sure the Warrior Beast stayed down with several energy blasts to Zugar's head.

Kaworu wondered what to make of the weird lillium that could use her AT Field to turn into a bird and also to throw fire. She was definitely very different.

'I wonder if Father will find talk of my soon to be former coworkers interesting,' Kaworu thought to himself as he used his dual chainsaw on a Warrior Beast.

Fleur had this feeling she needed to watch out for Kaworu and wondered why. What was it about him and Excellen Browning that made the hairs on her neck stand up?

It made her wonder if anyone else had the same feelings about them she did. She'd have to ask quietly about that later.

Fleur then saw Harry slash a turtle looking demon in the face with his mega beam saber.

Jinmen really did not like being hit with a beam saber and roared in rage. He then got shot in the open mouth by Mu.

What also angered Jimen even more was that he hadn't had time to absorb humans to use to cause most of pilots to freeze with inaction. Jinmen knew the Getter pilots or the Mazinkaiser SKL pilots would not be stopped by that sort of horror.

It simply would enrage them further and they'd do more damage to him as a result.

Jinmen took to the air and his shell spun as he tried to get out of there.

"Who said you could leave?" Harry growled as he fired his long mega buster at full power.

Jinmen was sent back to the Earth and Devilman started hammering on the demon without any restraint. Blood started flying through the air splatting against walls.

Fleur turned away as she didn't need to see any more of that.

"Wow," Harry muttered as he knew Devilman was brutal but he'd never seen him be that brutal in a fight.

"Eh," Ryoma commented. "Jinmen probably be back after that."

"From that?!" Fleur gasped as Devilman was covered in blood.

"Yeah," Ken Kaido stated. "It isn't the first time that demon has been trashed like that."

"Though given how much that hurts I am not sure if they really want to recover from that," Mu admitted.

Fleur wasn't sure to be impressed or pity the demon for coming back from that sort of beatings. If she knew he absorbed demons, humans, or anything else and used them as psychological weapons she'd want to hurt Jinmen.

Ryo Magami took over as driver for Mazinkaiser SKL and shot Jinmen in the head repeatedly. The demon actually groaned in pain to the shock of Fleur.

Harry was sure there was a story as to why Ryo did that. Though he was very sure it involved Jinmen pushing Ryo's buttons, and was a really bad idea. It wasn't something you did if you wanted to still be breathing.

Fleur was starting to see why being a Veela didn't bother anyone in Londo Bell. It just was almost normal compared to anything related to Devilman.

A fist slammed into Devilman's head. It wasn't a mecha fist, but looked like a massive clawed hand.

Fleur and Harry wondered who that came from. Mu had a pretty good idea who it could have been.

"Took her long enough to show up," Hayato remarked with a hint of amusement.

Silene and her vendetta against Amon/Devilman was one well known by Londo Bell. Koji and the Getter team had also encountered her when they had their team ups with Devilman.

Silene looked at Evangelion 06. Of all the things to be fighting for humanity she hadn't expected it to be one those. And if she was right one that even had direct ties to the first among them.

"Glemer, Illuge, Adeda,Wargreb," Silene called out and pointed at Eva 06. "Kill that one"

What looked like a demon made of water, a monstrous being with what looked like a human woman head on top of the monster's head, and a pair of women with extra faces places there shouldn't be ones attacked Tabris.

The AT Field didn't stop the demons in the slightest. However the dual chainsaw cut deep into Adeda.

Glemer felt no fear of the weapons of the Evangelion. He did however keep an eye out for Mazinger Z as in the last encounter with it the Breast Burn had nearly destroyed him.

Suddenly Glemer screamed in pain as the Inferno Blaster of Mazinkaiser SKL worked just as well on him as did the Breast Burn of Mazinger Z.

Kaworu was glad to not have to deal with that demon and dodged a strike from Wargreb. Wargreb took a chainsaw to the chest for their troubles.

"You might all be demons but we still are hell!" Ryo and Ken called out as they cut the wounded Adeda in half with Ganzanto.

Silene snorted. "Impressive you boastful humans. Not that it will save you."

She was then shocked when the Red Rezel unloaded full power with the main weapon. Silene was sent flying through the air and slammed into a building.

"Well there's another thing I got into a fight with to add to the list," Harry commented as Sirene got back up and looked utterly enraged.

Not that Harry was surprised as Silene had survived fighting Mazinger Z and the original Getter along with Devilman. Those two super robots were far more powerful than even the upgraded Rezel Harry piloted.

"You...shot...me…" Silene gasped. Her scowl then became impressive.

Harry was then amused as instead of monologuing she attacked him with her razor sharp talons. The talons cut into the Rezel, and again Harry wasn't surprised.

'I wonder if that Neo Titanium that had been made will be a better armor than what my Rezel has," Harry mused as he tried to get a hold on Silene's arms.

Devilman struck Silene with energy blasts from his hands and Harry used that to kick the winged demon away from him.

"You seem to enjoy gaining more and more allies that I will kill Amon," Silene remarked. "Such brave fools."

Devilman shrugged as he was sure saying he wasn't Amon was going to get through anymore than it had before.

Though Akira Fudo did wonder why Amon attracted women like Silene and Nike. Women that wanted him dead and weren't afraid to get their hands dirty doing it. It made him wonder what it was in Amon that appealed to them. He had to have something interesting to do that.

Kaworu groaned as he heard that lover's spat. Really did the demons really have to be so much like lillium? Why did so many beings act like lillium?

It was just so annoying and infuriating.

Kaworu then dodged an attack from the wounded Adeda. He smirked as he was going to enjoy showing the demon why it shouldn't have messed with him.

Evangelion 06's massive fist smashed the much smaller demon into the ground. Kaworu then stepped on Adeda. There was a sickening crack as the massive blue foot crushed the demon.

"Now anyone else want some?" Kaworu inquired and desired to have a shotgun as well as his chainsaw in hand.

Illuge did not look like she wished to mess with that Evangelion. She flew away from Kaworu, and got shot by Harry and Mu.

The demon fell to the ground and Shin Getter 2 drove the massive drill right through Illuge.

Silene sighed.

"Good help is so hard to get," she remarked as she dodged a punch from Devilman.

A bolt of lightning or rather a Thunder Break then struck Silene dead on. Silene screamed in pain but seemed more annoyed than injured.

Silene then barely avoided being blasted by Neville.

"It seems you don't have the problem of having good help Amon," Silene noted with a dark chuckle. "For all the good it will do them."

"We'll just see about that," Ryoma called out.

Silene smiled wickedly and dodged fire from Mazinkaiser SKL. However that smile left her face when she realized who was piloting the Nu Gundam Heavy Weapons System Type.

Amuro unleashed his fin funnels, and let Silene have it with the the missiles as well.

Fleur winced as that had to hurt.

"Everyone move!" Ron called out and Megas unleashed a hellish barrage on Silene.

There was a deep hole and even with that Akira was sure Silene had survived that. Somehow and he wasn't sure she really wanted to be at this point.

Suddenly a very feline Warrior Beast leaped into the fight. General Ligern bit into the leg of Eva 06 and unleashed electromagnetic waves into the biomech to stop it from moving.

Kaworu smirked as the cyborg lillium was unaware of direct his control of an Eva was. He pretended the attack stopped his mech.

That emboldened the Warrior Beast General and fed into his massive ego.

General Ligern charged at Mazinkaiser SKL and got the ammo pack at the bottom of one of the guns to the face.

"Don't make us have to use a water bottle on you," Ken Kaido joked as General Ligern's lower body of a feline, and a lion's head with an orange mane.

General Ligern growled in annoyance at that comment.

He did more than growl after being shot by Ron, Harry, and Mu as he screamed in pain.

He then to his complete shock got stomped by Evangelion 06.

"Suprise!" Kaworu remarked.

Ryo then put General Ligern out of his misery.

Harry wondered if the Warrior Beasts would keep being this easy, but he had a feeling they won't stay that way.

V-V-V

Emperor Daibazaal watched the chaos taking place on the Earth with interest. Really did the Go-Lion pilots think he won't an extremely close eye on them? Plus that naive message was easy to track back to its source.

Frankly he was sure the Skrugg also had gotten that message. Which was a bit annoying as they stripped planets of anything useful. Planets that Daibazaal rarely had the chance to take what he wanted before they got there.

The tyrant then enjoyed a drink as he sat back. He had to admit he'd never seen that bunch of horned egotists work with anyone that lacked horns. Well other than that hornless exiled prince, but Daibazaal knew that he'd be fighting the invasion and not helping it.

Daibazaal did wonder why whoever was running that invasion bothered using that fool with the fixed gladiator games as Magnanimous was pathetic.

The massive headed being frankly was too petty and of limited vision to be of use to the Galra Empire.

"We could have conquered Altea easily with the Go-Lion pilots busy on Earth," Prince Sincline remarked.

"And then lose it when their new allies showed up," Daibazaal countered. "I don't trust you or anyone to actual win given how Go-Lion was enough on its own."

Sincline held his tongue. Inwardly he mused someday his father would make a mistake that would allow him to use the rules the Galra Empire to take over.

'Father can only deflect blame from himself for so long,' Sincline mused to himself. "It will make it so much sweeter I can use that against him."

It just annoyed Sincline that time wasn't now. Still he kept a very close eye on Earth's forces as they had faced the Bunker before, gave the Zurong Alliance inspection force a black eye, defeated the Muge Empire, and freed the planet protected by those fools known as S-Force.

They were foes not to take lightly.

If anything they might one of the largest threats to the Galra Empire.

'Even with the Radam and Zeravire fighting a war in the outer part of that star system,' Sincline mused. 'I am not sure who will win that fight, but I am sure that their being weakened will be used against them when they fight Earth's forces.'

Frankly Sincline was sure that either force would be crushed by humanity.

Honerva calmly petted Jaga as she watched the battles. She had a feeling some of the locals knew magic so she had to be prepared if any of them used a magic ending spell on her illusions or other spells.

Sadak inwardly as he watched hoped he did far better against those humans or he was a dead man.

V-V-V

Chapter Notes

Ryoma Nagare is from Getter Robo. He's a psychopath and not someone to be messed with.

Hayato Jin is from Getter Robo. He's a psychopath and not someone to be messed with.

Mu la Flaga is from Gundam SEED. A skilled pilot, and finds it a bit amusing and crazy how much Londo Bell do his phrase of making the impossible possible.

Amuro Ray is from the original Gundam series. He is the original Gundam pilot and the standard by which all are judged.

Ken Kaido is from Mazinkaiser SKL. He is one of the pilots of Mazinkaiser SKL, and he goes for melee weapons.

Akira Fudo is from Devilman. He is possessing the body of the demon Amon and his life is extremely weird.

Ryo Magami is from Mazinkaiser SKL. He is one of the pilots of Mazinkaiser SKL and he prefers ranged weapons.

Kaworu Nagisa aka Tabris is from Neon Genesis Evangelion. He is an Angel, and somehow still one of the more stable of the Evangelion pilots.


	30. Chapter 30

Albus Severus was completely and utterly confused. What should have improved the past was so utterly and completely sidetracked and messed up he wasn't sure where to start. Everything he knew had been uprooted and changed in so many weird ways. Nothing he had learned of the past seemed to matter anymore.

His father was very different that he imagined he be and he hung out with all these weird people he definitely didn't know if the history Albus remembered. If anything his father for the most part seemed happier and a lot more at ease. Cedric Diggory was a lot meaner than he'd been lead to believe. Even Uncle Ron was so different than he remembered and somehow had this weird ability now.

No one was sure how Uncle Ron could do what he did exactly. It defied definition as those that could do it had been living in space. None of that made any sense to Albus, but he had been on one of those things people lived in space.

Newtypes were just one more thing that made clear to Albus that things had gone completely insane and this likely wasn't the place he was from. Even worse Albus had no idea how to get back given the time turner no longer worked.

Not that anyone was letting Albus or Scorpius keep the broken time turner. Even the Hogwarts teachers wanted to keep that thing away from them. No one wanted to see what sort of mistakes that would cause and they definitely didn't want to have more work to fix.

Albus then scowled as those weird people his father worked with felt the plan to alter things for the better was completely stupid and a total mess. That the plan won't work at all like he wanted, and there was plenty of speculative fiction on the folly of using time travel in that manner. Albus didn't care to be talked to like he barely knew how to put pants on.

All of that didn't even cover all the giant robots that made Albus's head hurt. They were everywhere and muggles used so many they needed terms like super robot, real robot, variable fighter, and personal trooper to organize them.

Then there was the reason all those giant robots existed. So many threats that frankly made Voldemort look like he was a small scale danger. Like Voldemort was overblown by everyone in the Wizarding World and much bigger and more dangerous threats existed.

Albus wasn't sure he believed Londo Bell on the talk of actually fighting Voldemort once and beating him fairly easily. Voldemort had ravaged the Wizarding World in two wars and they considered him in the body of a giant a light weight?

Albus Severus thankfully never got asked if Voldemort ever tried to have another reality before an extension of his being like the emperor of the Muge Empire had been. That would cause Albus to freak out that such an evil being could exist. The time traveler was not ready for the sheer madness that existed in the universe. Some would claim he'd never be ready for it.

Albus Severus not was dealing with how crazy this Halloween had been so far all that well.

"There should just be Sirius Black breaking into the Gryffindor Dorms for Wormtail and not this," Albus Severus muttered in terror as he watched the carnage from around the world on the screens. "Not this complete and utter insanity."

Albus also was shocked that Aunt Fleur also was a pilot of a mech. Which lead to the thought of his Mum being a jerk to this Fleur to involve using the weapons on that mech to express her displeasure at having her name butchered to be another name for mucus.

Albus doubted Uncle Bill and Grandpa could keep that getting extremely ugly and brutal. Or that even his father could stop an all out assault from happening.

Though what his father could and could not do was getting a lot weirder and out there for Albus Severus.

He had no idea why his father enjoyed piloting that mech that the full name could make some quills explode.

Vrlitwhai looked at Albus Severus for a moment. He honestly didn't care much for the time traveler or any of the trio that had traveled back in time. They all to him had shown why time travel needed far stronger safeguards than a trio of puzzles.

Of course he also wondered why anyone felt having a time travel device at a school for children was a good idea in the first place. It sounded like a horrible idea, and nearly as bad as having such a device used so a student could take all their classes as from Vrlitwhai could tell the schedules for classes changed drastically each year.

It seemed like just a chaotic mess for Vrlitwhai. A similar feeling that Albus Severus Potter gave him.

"So are you going to train to serve some useful purpose besides a warning to not try altering time for stupid reasons?" the micronized Zentradi commented.

Albus didn't like Vrlitwhai's patronizing tone.

"They weren't stupid!" Albus Severus snapped.

Vrlitwhai's expression made it clear he did not believe that for a moment. It also made clear that the time traveler wasn't going to ever change Vrlitwhai's mind.

"You will not find anyone that agrees with that position among Londo Bell,' Vrlitwhai stated sharply. "Even Coop believes what your plans were complete and utter rubbish."

Albus Severus stood his ground against the alien. What did he know anyway? Not that he would say that out loud to any Zentradi warrior as they might beat him up. Especially Vrlitwhai given he'd become a Zentradi small fleet commander.

Still Albus knew he had to show them all. After all how hard could be it be to pilot one of those mechs anyway? They seemed to let anyone do it. It really couldn't be that hard then.

Percy Weasley had to admit he never imagined he'd ever see a time traveling nephew annoy an alien from outer space. It was the sort of thing that made him wonder if his twin brothers had slipped him something extremely weird. But he doubted it as the potion haze would likely make more sense than all of this.

Which said so much to Percy about how odd things had gotten. He also realized that if Harold "Coop' Cooplawski felt that Albus's plans were bad then they really were extremely bad. Coop's plans were not much more than beating something until it stopped moving. So Albus Severus not measuring up to even those standards was rather scary.

It also had him thinking about his future and he wasn't sure he wanted to work for the Ministry now. Not if Harry's yelling was true of future events.

Percy knew his Mum would be heartbroken for him to not want to work for the Ministry, but the place sounded like such a cesspool that had far too many it seemed wanting the Dark Lord in charge. Or would do what was easy and not what was right to such a disappointing degree. Then again even the man who had said it only paid lip service to that so why would anyone else actually follow it?

The Ministry of Magic was not a place Percy wished to work, and Londo Bell showing up had opened Percy's eyes to many other options for him to try working at. He found it interesting, disturbing and amazing all in equal measure.

He had no idea a wizard had become an admiral in the Terran League space navy before this. Given he had worked as skipper of the Hogwarts that sounded like an interest thing to do. Not that he expected it to be an easy task of course. Frankly he knew any such task like that or becoming Head Boy was going to be difficult and require going above and beyond the standard level of work.

Though he had to wonder if he'd end up working in Londo Bell. Having dealt with them so much and not going crazy had to be a point in his favor for that. Percy wasn't sure how many could handle the madness of Londo Bell. To him it honestly could not be a lot of people.

The Head Boy then noticed that Mad Eye was keeping a close eye on Albus Severus. Percy doubted it was due to thinking the time traveler would do acts out of malice that got in the way or hurt people. Acts of complete and utter stupidity was another story of course.

Which was embarrassing to Percy on many levels. He thought that Ginny and Harry would be able to instill avoiding doing something that stupid. Even George and Fred would not try something so moronic as to meddle with time.

Of course Percy had heard rumors about things that made him wonder about the teachers. Including some things the now Care professor had done. All of it was things that made him wonder how long before house points didn't matter and the students stopped caring.

Percy was glad he was not going to be at the school to have to deal with the fallout of that.

The part that scared Percy was that Londo Bell only speed up student apathy for the house points system. What Professor Snape had done for years before had gotten the whole thing started.

"Now would you care to get off the bridge?" Vrlitwhai remarked to Albus Severus. "If you are not going to be useful beyond a warning to avoid time traveling."

Percy wondered as Albus Severus stormed off if anyone else had to deal with family members that disappointing. He knew they had to exist, but he couldn't think of any off hand.

V-V-V

In the depths of Orphan, or the Land of Misfit Toys as some derogatorily put it, there wasn't a single person that could keep themselves from watching what was going on all over the Earth.

They honestly never expected to see something like this happen. The Reclaimers wondered where all those weird robots with two faces had come from, and what they intended to do with the surface world. Was it for conquest or for destruction?

It was kind of hard to tell sometimes. And it could be both at the same time with some people. When they didn't go on TV and tell people their plans it took a lot of observation. Something they knew the governor of Orphan was doing.

Though Kanan was far more worried about Yuu than she was anyone else as he was going to be in the eye of that storm. As now Yuu and the other pilots of Londo Bell seemed to be within reach of Orphan.

"We need to attack Onogoro now," Quincy Issa stated sharply. "This chaos will let us get to whatever Plates Orb has."

"And deal with Yuu," Jonathan Glenn said smugly.

Far too smug for how well he'd done fighting him so far and that was blindingly obvious to all the Reclaimers that heard him speak.

Which said a lot as they weren't exactly the kind of people to pick up on subity.

"And hope the Getter team isn't there to make good on their promises," Quincy remarked. "Or see if the team piloting their new Getters can do it."

Kensaku Isami wondered why one of the Reclaimers wanted to start fights with Professor Saotome's group of maniacs. They tended to leave their enemies broke or just dead. Jonathan not being a corpse was just luck at this point. They weren't sure how long Jonathan's luck would hold out.

And while Kensaku didn't care what Jonathan did in his own time, the Reclaimers kind of needed all the skilled pilots for Grand Chers they could get.

"Still," Midori Isami mused. "Now is a good time to take what we need from Orb."

The Grand Cher pilots didn't need to be told twice, yet Kanan wondered if that was a good idea.

She also thought for a moment about being asked to join Londo Bell when Yuu escaped, and wondered if they'd want someone like her.

They seemed sincere but she just wasn't sure if that was true. Why would want someone so unloved like her to be part of their ranks?

There was a reason that psychologists would have a great deal of work in Orphan. Possibly never ending work with each new Reclaimer that would show up.

V-V-V

Cagali Yula Athha was not happy to see Olofat being attacked by aliens, giant cyborgs, that weird being with a big head and small limbs that had faced Megas twice, and who knows what else. There also was the Reclaimers using the assault to allow them to do whatever that bunch of maniacs felt like doing.

Cagali really didn't care for Orphan to be so close to Orb as frankly it attracted nutcases.

Possibly it did so by design and she knew that she'd want it around even less if that was true. Orb did not need any more issues.

Cagali also hoped to be testing her Morgenroete made mech in a less dire situation. Like in the test grounds of Onogoro instead of in an all out invasion of Orb by who knows what.

Still she was sure the various prototype units were going to prove their worth here and now. She also wondered how many original parts the Red Astray still had given who it was being tested and used by.

Lowe Gruele was well known for his love of customizing mecha, and creating the Darleen 2.0 for a man best known by his nickname of Goat.

The Princess of Orb then smirked slightly as it seemed for some reason the word Gundam was not trademarked or copyrighted so anyone could call their mobile suit a Gundam and Anaheim Electronics could not do anything about it.

'Though it'd be nice if Morgenroete didn't have to work with all those other companies merely to make their own Gundams,' Cagali mused. 'And I wonder if one of those companies is a front for SNRI.'

Cagali then focused on piloting the prototype Astray she was in. It was painted green and it had a very odd multipurpose weapon. It was called the Twin Sword Rifle, and that name left out that it also could become an axe.

She kept to using the regular beam saber and beam rifle the mech had as frankly she didn't want to mess with the Twin Sword Rifle at the moment. That could be done later in the training grounds or the simulator.

The only thing she considered a good thing was the fact that the Novis Noah was on hand to help in the invasion.

A trio of Brain Powerds was a lot more helpful than the various mass produced mobile suits and variable fighters Orb had against whatever the invaders were. Other than the Astray prototypes everything Orb had for their armed forces at the moment was more or less stock equipment.

Cagali couldn't disagree with Orb having their own military forces given all the things that wanted to invade the Earth. Or maniacs like Doctor Hell that wished to conquer it. She just wished it really wasn't necessary.

She then opened fire on a flying..whatever the invaders were. The thing looked like something the Dinosaur Empire would have with it being a cyborg pterodon with a metal head, and a missile launcher on the metal chest.

Obelius fired back at the Green Astray, and Cagali found she had to move fast to avoid being blown to bits.

The Warrior Beast then got knocked out of the air by a beam of energy. Obelius hit the ground with a loud crash. A massive red V shaped object then slammed into the Warrior Beast as well.

Cagali was relieved that Londo Bell was in the capital now. They would be able to help deal with this mess. She also saw that they had brought that one former Reclaimer with them.

"I wonder who his piloting that new mech," Mu commented as he fired his beam rifle again into the Warrior Beast's head.

Obelius stopped moving with that.

The Tallgeese III stepped on the head of the Obelius to make sure.

"Oh that'd be the princess," Ryoma chuckled. "Nice to see you again Cagali."

"...How would you know a princess?" Ron gasped.

"I was her martial arts trainer," Ryoma said with a laugh. "It was an extremely watered down version of my family's fighting style, but I got paid extremely well for it."

No one doubted that even the 'watered down' version Ryoma had taught would be anything other than brutal in a fight.

Tetsuya wondered why Ryoma hadn't bragged about that before. Goat tried to think of any princess being with someone that beating up a dragon would involve dragging the carcass back with him to show off.

Yuu had this feeling Orphan had little if anything to do with the Princess of Orb learning a brutal form of unarmed combat.

"I still wonder why the Lion of Orb let her be taught by Ryoma," Amuro admitted.

"Because he is the best, and I wanted a fighting style that worked," Cagali remarked. "I also didn't care it had been banned from martial arts tournaments."

Ryoma laughed more in amusement.

Ron was a bit disturbed by that sound. He was sure that was one of the last sounds some people heard before being knocked out or worse.

With that Harry made a note to never treat the Princess of Orb like a fairy tale princess as most of them won't want to learn how to break someone in two from Ryoma. Perhaps some of those female fairy tale leads in stories that weren't often if ever adapted into movies might, but those women were way more take charge.

Preventer Wind could not imagine his sister ever trying to learn the Nagare school of combat. Perhaps a fighting style that redirected the force an attack, but never one that you could consider the motto to be no such thing as overkill.

Mio was just amused at how Cagali could meet Ryoma. Boy was that going to make things different later.

Yuu had a feeling that even the most hardened Reclaimer would find Ryoma Nagare's laughter to be frightening.

"Coop wasn't kidding you meet the most interesting people on this gig," Goat commented.

Sayla managed to keep from commenting this was from a man piloting a female shaped mech.

A large double axe flew through the air and nearly struck Mu's Zorin Soul. Yuu Brain also was easily able to dodge the attack.

A mostly blue Warrior Beast charged at them. Unknown to Londo Bell and Cagali even the other Warrior Beasts were giving this one a wide breath as Garalia would try killing them as much as he would those on the surface.

The beam that Garalia fired caused whatever it hit to explode. Be it cars, buildings, roads, street lights or anything else.

They just hoped that Coop never had such a weapon as the ones Megas already had were dangerous enough. Especially the weapon that digitized matter.

"Yuu Brain does not like that Warrior Beast," Yuu stated. "Even more so than the other ones."

"That says a lot," Ron commented as he unloaded with the rapid fire beam rifle he had.

Goat likely would have shocked and disturbed the Crossbone Vanguard as the Full Armor Darleen 2.0 now had a upsized Shot Lancer. The armor piercing weapon worked extremely well and easily was able to wound Garalia.

Zamzeed attacked the Warrior Beast with her familiars and even Garalia was surprised when a ball of light hit him with a massive paper fan.

"We need to put him down fast," Cagali stated as she tried to process what just happened. "As there might not be a city otherwise."

The Tallgeese III struck Garalia with the heat rod, and Wind definitely had the weapon superheated. The weapon dug into the armor of the Warrior Beast.

Garalia tried to break out of the whip-like weapon, and that was when Excellen sniped the Warrior Beast. Her shots struck Garalia and hurt the psychotic Warrior Beast.

Yuu flew in and struck Garalia with his sword. He made sure to go for where the others had broken the armor of the Warrior Beast so his attack did even more damage.

The Warrior Beast was thrown off when Zechs suddenly pulled back the heat rod, and Kyosuke shot him with the autocannon.

Zamzeed then moved quickly and assaulted Garalia with a barrage of punches.

Garalia was knocked back when it was struck with a Drill Pressure Punch from Great Mazinger.

The Zorin Soul then opened fire with Garalia with the electrochemical gun. Mu considered that the term electrochemical to be a fancy way to say it fired projectiles.

Garalia didn't enjoy being shot, and tried to slice the Zorin Soul in half with his axe. However the Hawk of Endymion was a lot quickly than the Warrior Beast.

In frustration Garalia kept trying to trying to disembowel the Zorin Soul.

Black Getter took advantage of the Warrior Beast being focused on one target and slammed its fist into the organic face where a mouth should be on Garalia. Neville struck that face over and over again until the Warrior Beast fell to the ground.

"Well that's one way to deal with them," Excellen mused.

"And somehow I have a feeling that fills the nightmares of Momma's Boy," Ryoma snorted.

"I don't think even he's insane enough for it not to," Yuu drawled.

Harry then noticed Sayla, Mu and Amuro move so did as well and managed to avoid being flattened by what looked like a metal turtle with a volcano on it's back.

"Wow...that's weird even by our standards," Harry admitted.

"How did something that big get here without anyone noticing?" Ron asked as Gasrose was huge.

"Not sure but let's just kill it anyway," Ryoma called out with a Getter smile.

"He is not a friend to all children," Mio commented.

"Not sure how something like that could be," Cagali commented as she fired on the massive Warrior Beast.

Yuu fired a blast at the giant Warrior Beast as well.

Goat got to test the Clay Bazooka that Lowe and Coop had made for the Darleen 2.0. Well more the rounds that Hayato Jin had created for it. The rounds dug into Gasrose and explosions of Getter Rays went off.

Gasrose screamed in pain.

"I'll put that down as they work rather well," Hayato commented sounding extremely pleased with himself.

"I want one of those," Ron commented.

"I'm fairly sure they'll give you one," Harry noted.

Yuu wondered what Getter Ray explosions like that would cause to Grand Cher or a Brain Powerd.

Tetsuya then yelled "Breast Burn!"

Concentrated heat assaulted Gasrose and armor started to melt.

Wind fired the mega beam cannon into where Great Mazinger had damaged Gasrose.

Mu flew in and sliced into the sides of the giant Warrior Beast with his beam saber.

Ron, Fleur, and Excellen unleashed a barrage of fire to keep Gasrose busy.

The shots only seemed to annoy it a bit. The autocannon fire from the Alt Eisen had a similar effect.

Neville then showed either great skill or insanity by shooting a Getter Beam right into the left optic of Gasrose and it screamed in pain.

Gasrose then literally stood up and tried to swat at Black Getter. Neville barely was able to avoid being struck.

Cagali then let Gasrose have it and tried to destroy his other optic, but didn't quite manage to shatter it. However it was now pitted and no one knew how effective the optic was now.

Sayla, Mu, and Amuro then showed why one shouldn't mess with Newtypes as the trio easily were able to dodge the attacks of Gasrose and work in synch with each other.

Still the massive Warrior Beast fought on. It seemed more and more enraged by their attacks and more savage in how it tried to strike them.

Cagali knew they had to get the massive Warrior Beast outside of the city. Otherwise even that Warrior Beast with the beams that made things explode wouldn't cause as much damage to Olofat.

Ron shot Gasrose repeatedly in the hole that Neville had made in the head and it followed him to try to crush him.

"Looks like directing this won't be a problem," Ron remarked using his abilities to stay a step ahead of the giant turtle that wanted to kill him.

"Now to keep it from wrecking the city on the way out," Cagali said with a grim smile.

"We'll do what we can," Harry informed her as he opened fire on Gasrose.

Cagali snorted. "At least you didn't say with a lot of cheese like the guardian of Nobel Tokyo would."

Harry wasn't sure if that was a compliment or not as he heard a lot of good things about the pilot of Might Gaine. He really wanted to meet the guy and maybe shake his hand.

As soon as they reached the harbor Shin Getter then split into the trio of jets and they flew into the head of Gasrose and formed into Shin Getter Two. They drilled into the head of Gasrose and destroyed everything inside it.

Gasrose fell over into the sea with a splash. The Warrior Beast also sank like a rock.

Missiles then were launched at Londo Bell and they went back into the city to find a yellow armored Warrior Beast had been attacking them.

Dokaider then showed the horn it had wasn't for show and fired a laser beam at Black Getter. The Black Getter hit the ground hard.

"Owe," Neville muttered as he got back up.

Cagali then barely avoided the drill arm of the Warrior Beast.

Tetsuya blocked the drill with one of his Mazinger blades.

Yuu Brain easily dodged one of the laser beams.

Goat unleashed a barrage of missiles from the missile launchers built into the Full Armor. Thankfully none of them had Getter Radiation payloads.

Mu la Flaga shot Dokaider in the missile arm with his beam rifle trying to blow the arm and possibly more of the Warrior Beast up. However they didn't explode, and Dokaider was still in the fight.

Fleur then unloaded on Dokaider with a Neutron Beam Rifle. She liked the weapon over the Mega Beam Rifle due to it being a more powerful weapon.

Excellen then used the Oxtongue in B mode and stuck Dokaider with bullets.

Harry sliced off the drill arm with his hyper beam saber.

Dokaider seemed shocked at that, and Neville got back at the Warrior Beast by shoving a tomahawk though the organic face it had.

"You are really getting into it Neville," Ryoma grinned.

Neville felt pleased with himself at that.

"So even you against betting on the very long odds that the Getter will avoid trying to scare the Longbottom clan?" Sayla asked Kyosuke.

"That's a suckers bet," Kyosuke stated.

Ron took that to mean there was no chance that the Longbottom clan could avoid learning what their trying to force magic and nearly killing Neville had done. He really hoped the Getter team recorded the whole thing. It was definitely going to be interesting.

Then a very colorful Warrior Beast flew in and unleashed a barrage of missiles and energy blasts from the pink-purple wings it had.

"Looks like a box of crayons exploded on that one," Harry remarked as the Warrior Beast was mostly red, green, purple, and black along with the colorful wings.

"I don't think Brain Powerds or Grand Chers ever been that many colors at once," Yuu admitted.

"I don't think even Coop and Lowe would paint something that many colors," Goat stated.

Wind struck the Warrior Beast with his beam saber, and tried to cut off one of the wings. Gold Phoenix was barely able to keep the Lightning Count from doing that.

Gold Phoenix then had to dodge fire from the Jegan rifle that Ron had. He didn't even realize that Ron was trying to keep his attention. Amuro used the fact the Warrior Beast was distracted to let loose with the Hyper Mega Rifle and Gold Phoenix hit the ground hard.

Cagali ran her beam saber through the Warrior Beast to make sure Gold Phoenix was not getting back up.

Then what looked like a weird centaurish Warrior Beast launched a barrage of missiles.

"Man they are all weird looking," Ron commented looking at the mostly red, grey, and purple Warrior Beast.

"I rather they weren't in Orb," Cagali stated as she opened fire on Teotras with her beam rifle.

"We'd all be happier for them to not be invading the Earth," Wind remarked as he let the Warrior Beast have it with his Mega Beam Cannon.

Thankfully it was in the compact rifle-like mode instead of the nearly as powerful as the Buster Rifle mode that would have leveled the entire city.

Teotras didn't really consider being hit with either mode of the weapon a mercy. Nor did he like having a Navel Missile strike him dead on.

Goat struck Teotras in the gut with the Shot Lancer.

Shin Getter Two to the surprise of Teotras and several pilots fired off the drill and it went right through the Warrior Beast and returned to Shin Getter's arm.

Neville wondered if the Getter Two form of his unit could do that too.

The Alt Eisen quickly finished off Teotras with a stake revolver through the face that was on the front of the centaur part of the Warrior Beast.

Yuu wondered if Yuu Brain could use any e-cap powered weapons and if Coop and Lowe would make them.

It was something he knew he'd have to ask them later as a few more weapons to his arsenal might come in handy later. He also was very sure that a bunch of those had been made for the very odd Darlenn 2.0.

Harry then had to dodge a blast from a shotgun of an Elvis looking mech. He wondered why that alien was attacking them and not Coop. The only reason he could think of was to kill Goat as a way to demoralize Coop.

Magnanimous seemed to be that big of a jerk to Harry to try doing something like that.

"Surprised they helped him out of that black hole," Tetsuya commented. "I believed them too xenophobic to get help."

Magnanimous smirked. "Their Emperor isn't the same as their robot foot soldiers."

"He seems to dig up interstellar space garbage for one," Tetsuya remarked as he easily dodged the chainsaw of Magnanimous's mech. "And such useless trash at that."

The massive headed being's eye twitched. "I think I'm going to kill you first for that. Even over Coop."

The Gundam Hyperion then flew in front of the shotgun and took the blast with ease. Canard so loved having the Armure Lumiere Lightwave Shield.

"Oh I think I'll get ahead of Tetsuya and Coop on that Maggy," Canard Pars said with a deranged smirk on his face.

"Why can't any of your Earthers say my name right?!" Magnanimous bellowed. "It is starting to tick me off!"

Canard's response was to have the Hyperion give a rude hand gesture. Magnanimous focused on Pars and Canard smirked at that. He wanted to send Magnanimous a message he couldn't ignore.

The Hyperion easily took the blasts that the white mech let out or the massive chainsaw.

Magnanimous was so lost in the moment that he didn't notice anyone else was firing on him.

Katina's Gespenst drove its fist into the massive leg of the former mecha combat federation chairman. The Jet Magnum upset the balance of the mech, and Lotte then struck it with a Final Beam from the chest of her Grungust.

Russel then unloaded with the shoulder mounted cannons of his Gespenst. Velt then unleashed the Leap Slasher and the parts flew off the back of the Huckebein and merged into a disk. The disk glowed and struck the Elvis mech repeatedly.

Canard then unloaded on the Elvis mech with the pair of beam cannons on the Hyperion. The mech hit the ground with a loud clang.

"Figures I'd be jumped by an entire stable," Magnanimous growled.

Cagali shot his mech in the head with her beam rifle. It easily went through one of the optics and burned deep into the inner workings. Smoke rose from the ruined optic.

"And you can consider this your final tour of Orb," she commented.

"You'll have to speak to the Emperor of Darkness for that," Magnanimous retorted.

"Oh I intend to," Cagali stated as she once more shot the Elvis mech in the head. "And do the same thing to him."

Magnanimous managed to not have the other optic wrecked and tried to get back up to his feet, but got a tomahawk to the gut.

"Oh boy…" he muttered looking at Shin Getter..and that dark storm clouds were starting to form.

Cagali snorted as Great Mazinger was getting into position for a Thunder Break. Tetsuya loved doing that and she had to admit it certainly scared enemies.

Magnanimous tried getting to his feet and got hit with the lightning bolt. Smoke started to come from the white mech he was piloting. It wasn't designed to be hit with lightning.

"That was not good," Magnanimous groaned. He had a feeling he might need to run into another black hole to get away from these people.

The problem was the Great Emperor of Darkness would be very displeased with him, and might try to cut him off from getting in and out of that realm. Magnanimous didn't want to be stuck between dimensions ever again.

There were things between dimensions that Magnanimous didn't want to get the attention of. Dark and dangerous things which scared him. Things that the laws of physics didn't apply to by any means.

Magnanimous then saw a mech show an arm was really a massive cannon. Voltes V then let him have it. Something about the design also felt vaguely familiar to him. He just wasn't sure what it was right now.

A black Getter then slammed the chest of the Elvis mech. It made Magnanimous wonder how many of those things there were active right now. Even one was scary, and they had more than that.

A bright orange mech then took some shots at the Elvis mech. Something about that eyesore annoyed Magnanimous even more.

The the blue biomech seemed to teleport around the Elvis mech as it struck with energy blasts from the sword and physically with the sword as well.

Goat then unloaded with the Claymore bazooka.

"Figures the cyborgs aren't helping," Magnanimous groused.

He had no idea that General Julicaesar was watching him, and seeing what the alien 'ally' would do if things went against him. Neither he nor the Great General of Darkness trusted Magnanimous at all.

Julicaeser then looked at the unit known as Shin Getter. The general had felt like the unit was staring right back at him.

That actually unnerved the Warrior Beast General. There was something about it even more than any of the other mecha that screamed total and utter threat to the empire.

General Julicaeser then pulled off his head and threw it at Shin Getter.

Shin Getter easily dodged the attack and the general got a Getter Beam for his troubles.

"Finally!" Magnanimous commented. "Took your sweet time!"

General Julicaeasar said nothing but Warrior Beasts attacked Londo Bell.

"You have to be kidding me," Sayla Mass growled as a green somehow humanoid preying mantis looking Warrior Beast had breasts.

She then beheaded the Warrior Beast with a hyper beam saber. Wardam's head hit the ground with a thud. The Mass Production Type Nu Gundam then stepped on that head.

Ron nearly snorted as he was sure his Mum would have done worse to that "scarlet robot" if she had a mech. Then he turned a bit green realizing the sort of devastation she would cause even with a Mazinger Angel unit. He didn't even want to think about she'd do with a Grungust.

'I never should let Mum pilot a mech,' Ron then made a mental note of.

Ron then saw a spider faced Warrior Beast and unloaded a massive barrage of laser fire into his face.

"Ron hates spiders," Harry commented to explain why he did that.

"So we gathered," Hayato noted as Tarantas's head was completely obliterated and the Warrior Beast fell next to the headless body of Wardam.

Ron then suddenly turned and fired the shoulder beam cannons past Cagali at a fast moving four legged Warrior Beast.

The Warrior Beast was shaped like a large rhino and heavily armored. The Mommothos didn't care for being shot in his small bearded face that was under his massive horn.

Katina then smashed that face in with a Jet Magnum. The Mommothos went down after that.

That amused the leader of Octo Squad. It also vaguely amused Cagali.

A red Warrior Beast then tried to slash Harry's Rezel, but he managed to get out of the way. Giran then fired off eye beams, but Harry already ready had his hyper beam sabers ready and sliced through the Warrior Beast.

Fleur and Cagali worked together on a Warrior Beast that had an indigo bull-like body with a red lion face and white mane. Bisonia also had a missile launcher on its back.

Fleur gave Cagali cover fire while the Green Astray sliced through the Warrior Beast with a beam saber.

Mio then fired energy blasts from the shoulder mounted weapons of the Zamzeed at the Warrior Beast.

Goat jammed the Shot Lancer into the side of the Warrior Beast.

However it seemed to only enrage Bisionia, and Cagali drove the Twin Beam Rifle in axe mode through the head of the Warrior Beast.

As Bisonia fell to the ground Cagali had to admit maybe that multiform weapon was handy. She also had a feeling she'd get a lot of use out of it.

Goat wondered if Coop and Lowe could make something like that his mech.

General Julicaesar then leaped into the fight. He took a barrage from the wrist mounted beam spray guns of Sayla's Mass Production Type Nu Gundam with easy. He also was able to take the fire of the Zorin Soul easily enough.

Harry's Long Mega Buster not so much as that turned one of the Warrior Beast General's arms into molten metal.

"I love this gun," Harry admitted.

Harry then had to dodge the thrown head of the Warrior Beast General.

Kyosuke let General Julicaesar have it with the Claymore missiles, and the attack hurt the Warrior Beast.

Neville's Black Getter and Shin Getter then dual Getter Beamed General Julicaesar. The Warrior Beast general didn't shrug it off very easily.

"That's not good," Magnanimous commented.

A Brain Powerd then blasted the Elvis mech and Magnanimous had trouble keeping it upright after the damage of the Thunder Break.

"Oh hi Hime," Harry said warmly.

"Oh hello Harry," Hime said kindly.

"I wish we could meet in things that aren't people or things trying to wreck things," Harry commented as struck the Warrior Beast General with his hyper beam saber.

"Same here," Hime admitted.

Yuu wasn't sure what to make of that. He felt something he didn't like on Harry being so informal with Hime. Yuu took out his feelings on the white Elvis mech.

Ron hoped he never went through whatever Yuu was going through. It likely would have mind healers using various terms to describe it.

Katina really hoped they weren't going to see teen mecha pilot angst and crap. It always annoyed her. So tiring and usually the same old things over and over. It made her want to gag to be honest.

Katina and Fleur then opened fire on General Julicasear with their Split Missiles. They went right into the wound Harry had made.

"You might have a place on Octo Squad," Katina remarked to Fleur.

Fleur wasn't exactly sure if that was a good thing or not. However she was sure that her own school was going to be closed for a bit due to the attack on the entire planet and she might have to transfer to Hogwarts or some other school to finish the school year.

Amuro Ray then let General Julicasear have it with his shoulder mounted missiles.

Tetsuya then let the general have it with a double burst of Thunder Break. Sayla used the New Hyper Bazooka on the Warrior Beast General. Nothing remained of the Warrior Beast General other than scattered shattered metal.

Magnanimous ran for it after the General Julicasaer was blown up. He poured on the speed as tried to get away from Londo Bell.

He found that wasn't working as his mech was heavily damaged.

"Well...crap…." Magnanimous groaned.

"OPEN GATE!" Ryoma called out.

Shin Getter Two split apart and Magnanimous felt fear.

Shin Getter One nailed the Elvis mech with the Getter tomahawks and severed the arms, then it reformed into Shin Getter Two and drilled right through the mech. Shin Getter split apart again and formed into Shin Getter Three and slammed the Elvis mech repeatedly and unleashed a barrage of missiles on it.

The mech then split once more and reformed into Shin Getter One and slammed the Elvis mech with a Stoner Sunshine.

"Think he escaped into a black hole during that?" Harry asked.

"If he didn't he's likely dead," Amuro answered.

Ron poked the remains of the Elvis mech with his lit beam saber.

"Well he's not complaining either way," Ron noted.

Cagali really hoped to never meet Magnanimous again. Yet she doubted she'd get her way on that.

V-V-V

"Lousy alien…' Albus Severus muttered as he had since leaving the CNC of Hogwarts.

He'd not had any destination in mind as he'd wandered the halls, but noticed he'd come to the workshop/classroom of Lowe and Coop.

He went inside and found neither man was there, and scoffed at the various mecha.

Albus had utterly no interest in the Doven Wolf or any mass produced units being altered in the workshop. They didn't seem in any manner special to him.

"They have to keep the really good stuff restricted like the library," Albus remarked and no one was there to tell him he was completely off.

"That looks like crap," he remarked looking at Black Great.

Albus had no idea how poorly that Tetsuya would take some time traveler brat saying that about any Great Mazinger unit. Also that he'd show Albus why he should respect any Great Mazinger in the simulator or Albus in a training mech against Great Mazinger.

Albus made his way through the workshop and noticed a sign on a door. He took a moment to see what it said.

"Huh dangerous even by even our standards?" Albus mused out loud. "Perfect."

It took several unlocking spells to open the door as the one taught in the first year didn't work.

Albus Severus walked inside and looked at a mostly red and black mech. Though the left arm didn't look like it was originally part of the mech and was colored silver. The silver arm had a beam spray gun added to the forearm like the Mass Production Type Nu Gundam had.

Albus Severus made his way to that mech, and found he had to use unlocking charms to open the door to the mech, and it was extremely tricky. He only barely managed to get the door to open.

Albus randomly pressed buttons and one powered up the mech that he didn't care what it was. It wasn't like it mattered.

Albus then sat in the chair and put on the helmet.

The foolish teen then screamed to the heavens as the Epyon System was something the wizard was not prepared for in the slightest.

V-V-V

Ron let out a very long string of swearing.

Harry was very worried. That was never a good sign.

"Harry….we need to beat the shite out of my idiot nephew," Ron growled. "As I just got the mother of all headaches involving him and that one mech that Preventer Wind told everyone to not ever try to pilot."

"Epyon…." Ryoma groaned and then swore as well.

"I don't think the test answers are as locked down as that unit was," Goat said surprised anyone would want to use Epyon.

The mech in question then flew out of Hogwarts like a bat out of hell.

"I can speak from personal experience that the number of people I'd trust with that system is two," Amuro stated. "Preventer Wind here and Heero Yui."

"Oh for the love of…" Harry groaned. "Was messing with time not enough for him?" He has to mess around with the Zero system too?!"

"Guess so," Mio remarked.

In the Epyon Albus Severus was seeing so much. Things that he didn't ever think were possible including the future and what he thought was his father in a silver and green mobile suit. His enemy that must be destroyed!

Yet there was something else had to do first and Albus Severus flew towards another island. Things he had take care of first.

The isle of Onogoro where a smug snake and a baron would be. The pair needed to die.

That was something that needed to be done as an even bigger threat lurking close by. A major enemy that had to be destroyed to keep humanity alive.

The Angel must die!

Epyon poured on the thrust and flew from over the capital to Onogoro.

Albus Severus opened fire on Evangelion 06. The AT field easily stopped the fire of the beam spray gun.

The teen wizard then used the beam sword of Epyon and had the exact same results.

Albus then turned and fired on the Grand Chers attacking the island. Even with their speed they had no defense against the Zero System inside Epyon.

The machine gun hand of Jonathan's Grand Cher really didn't help much as the Gundamium alloy.

Said machine gun arm got removed from the Grand Cher with the beam sword.

"Arrogant little Momma's boy," Albus Severus remarked. "Funny thing is she does love you and care about your well being."

"Don't lie to me!" Jonathan screamed.

Albus just laughed evilly as he easily dodged an attack Kanan.

"Such power," Albus cackled. "I can see everything!"

To prove such a declaration Epyon turned and fired the Beam Spray Gun. The Grand Cher that Quincy was piloting was it with every single shot.

Albus Severus felt on top of the world now.

Epyon was able to dodge blasts from the Reclaimers with easy.

"You useless rejects," Albus yelled. "Orphan is as messed up as all of you!"

Kaworu rolled his eyes as that was blindingly obvious.

"I'll find a way to deal with you," Albus growled at Kaworu.

"Keep dreaming," Kaworu remarked.

The full of himself wizard snarled at the Angel.

Albus flew at Kanan who was starting to lose her connection with her Grand Cher. With ease he sliced the biomech in half using the beam sword.

"So pathetic" Albus commented went in to kill Kanan with the beam sword.

"You young man are grounded," Harry commented as he flew in and to Albus's shock blocked the beam sword with his hyper beam sabers.

"But...that shouldn't…" Albus Severus gasped as the Epyon system didn't seem them as a threat to that weapon.

"Coop and Lowe do good work," Harry said with an audible smirk. "Guess the Zero System or anything derived from it can properly measure what they've done."

Albus Severus then screamed as the Epyon System went crazy as Megas in flew in. Everything went completely mad like a fever dream enhanced with designer drugs.

Somehow a thin Coop in what looked like a Zakuish mech leading an army came up in the madness.

"Getter Beam!" Neville called out and the Epyon system went even more crazy as it was hit with Getter Radiation.

Albus was learning first hand there was a reason the Zero System and Epyon System had done their best to avoid fighting a Getter as he saw a room full of clones of Musashi, inhuman black creatures bursting out of what seemed to be humans, a Getter hitting Mars, and aliens cowering in fear of a spaceship sized Getter among other things.

And yet the oddest thing to Albus was this girl with pointed ears and something called Neos Gold being out there fighting in space. Something about Neos Gold scared him even more than the Angel.

Yuu swooped in and was able to save Kanan.

"You do realize that Hime thinks you two are dating right?" Ryoma asked Yuu.

"Eh?" Yuu said confused.

"Still think they are?" Hayato asked Hime.

"Not after that given Yuu wears his feelings on his sleeve," Hime admitted. She won't admit she still was jealous though.

Nearly everyone could tell that she was however.

"Merlin give me strength," Harry muttered.

Fleur wondered if the Reclaimers or even former ones understood their own feelings. She really doubted it.

It also didn't help that Yuu's sister literally took on a new name and forcefully made it clear she was not answering to her birth name. Though at least she didn't say her new name was the name of her soul.

Albus Severus then started to scream as the Weiss Ritter flew close to Epyon. He saw horrifying things between dimensions. Things that wanted back in and to reboot everything.

Albus didn't realize the door being opened to his mech, or being put into a sleeper hold by Ryoma Nagare.

V-V-V

Albus Severus had no idea how long he had been in those weird visions, but he came to in the Hospital Wing under a body binding charm.

He got to see his father seeming to loom over him. Harry Potter looked completely and utterly enraged as he glared down.

"You have utterly no idea how disappointed I am in you," Harry snarled. "You nearly killed yourself with the Epyon system. That same system or close enough caused one person using it to die and nearly drove several of them utterly insane. It drove one pilot to blow up several space colonies."

Albus's eyes widened as he wasn't sure how one could blow up the space colony he had been on let alone several of them.

"However you want to pilot a mech then you will pilot a mech," Harry said sharply. "Major Kitamura definitely will beat some sense into that thick skull of yours. Even Ron thinks you are more a hardhead than he is."

Harry then sighed.

"We intend to tell your grandmother what you had done," Volunteer Ensign Potter remarked. "No one has any doubts she is going to enraged."

Albus wanted to wince at that. Grandmother Molly was going be really brutal.

Harry smiled slightly. Maybe someone could make Albus Severus not be a fool.

V-V-V

Chapter Notes

Vrlitwhai is from Macross. He is known as Breetai in Robotech.

Kanan Gimms is from Brain Powerd. To say she has issues is putting it lightly.

Yuu Isami is from Brain Powerd. He's a skilled pilot, has an insane amount of issues,

Cagali Yula Athha is from Gundam SEED. Princess of Orb, sister to Kira Yamato, and about as dainty as a punch to the face.

Mu la Flaga is from Gundam SEED. A skilled pilot and finds it amusing and crazy how much Londo Bell makes the impossible possible.

Ryoma Nagare is from Getter Robo. He's a badass and not someone to mess with.

Amuro Ray is from Mobile Suit Gundam. The original Gundam pilot and one which all others are measured.

Wind aka Zechs Merquise aka Milliardo Peacecraft is from Gundam Wing. He's the Char of the series and one of the few of those to have a relationship that doesn't end up sunk or someone in it dead.

Mio Sasuga is from Super Robot Wars OG. She's the pilot of Zamzeed and breaks the fourth wall all the time.

Goat is from Megas XLR. He is an interesting man to say the least.

Sayla Mass is from Mobile Suit Gundam. She is the younger sister of Char, a newtype, and not someone to take lightly.

Kyosuke Nanbu is from Super Robot Wars OG. He likes to take the long odds and is an extremely skilled mech pilot.

Excellen Browning is from Super Robot Wars OG. She is a bubbly, sweet, and a great sniper. She also has a secret even she isn't aware of.

Tetsuya Tsurugi is from Great Mazinger. He is the pilot of Great Mazinger and takes great pride in that.

Kaworu Nagisa is from Neon Genesis Evangelion. He is the most stable Evangelion pilot. He also is actually Tarbis the Angel of Free Will. So yes NERV's process of picking pilots is really not that good.


	31. Chapter 31

The Crossbone Vanguard leadership would be mortified to find out that their smaller and lighter mobile suits had an interesting and very exploitable weakness. The fact the armor was so light and merely titanium alloy and ceramics instead of any durable like super alloy or gundanium meant that machine guns actually could be a viable weapon against their mobile suits.

Hence why on the trip between Orb to Tokyo 3 that Coop and Lowe were already working on mega machine cannons and heavy machine gun designs to take advantage of that as they were sure the group that invaded Frontier IV wasn't going to stop after just one defeat.

As much as everyone in Londo Bell hoped that defeat would be enough. Frankly they had enough things to deal with already and it didn't look like their workload was going to get any lighter.

Of course if their workload was anything like it had become no one was sure there would be an Earth to protect.

They also were aware that the pirate group known as Bunker wasn't shy about blowing up planets.

Though they still weren't sure how that Gill Berg if he hadn't been resurrected was so as there weren't very large pieces of him left for Bunker to use. Also there was how long that insane cyborg could manage to keep any sort of cover or from attacking those he hated.

"Are you sure having this out here is safe?" Professor McGonagall inquired as she looked at Coop and Lowe working on something that she felt was extremely dangerous. "Given someone took that one frightening unit they have."

"Professor McGonagall we got the aid of the charms teacher for the spellwork to safeguard that section of the workshop," Gilliam Yeager assured her. "And it definitely was more secure than say a cerberus living in a room that will be certain death to all that enter."

Minerva groaned as she knew that at least one member of Londo Bell would throw that in their faces. Though she had to be fair and admit locking such a door that a first year unlocking spell could open it was really bad. Frankly she believed that Albus was so used to Hogwarts being his fiefdom that he and the rest of the staff didn't even think about how what they did would be seen by others.

Which on thinking about it made her wonder how many that were against Dumbledore didn't use it against him. Of course digging for information seemed so against Lucius Malfoy and his bunch. Hard work was not a Slytherin trait after all and they looked down on the house that such a trait was a defining one.

Minerva had this feeling that Hufflepuff alumni got a bit of a chuckle out of that from time to time.

"Also we made it so the hinges could not be simply removed," Gilliam commented. "Along with us hoping anyone sane would realize anything even Coop and Lowe consider dangerous should not be messed with at all."

The Deputy Headmistress realized that Albus Severus needed someone to keep him in line. Also that Scorpius Malfoy was the most well behaved of the trio of time travelers.

A Malfoy as the voice of reason was extremely weird to her even with how strange things had gotten. Which given the entire day or so they'd been fighting off an ancient civilization of giant cyborgs said so much.

With that thought Professor McGonagall wondered where sanity had gone since that meeting Albus wanted them to design defenses for an object of extremely high value to be held in Hogwarts. Everything had gone crazy since that point and Londo Bell just was even more so than the previous two school years.

Which frankly scared the Deputy Headmistress and made her wonder what else was going to show up and wreck havoc on Hogwarts. There were just so many things in the universe like the Galra Empire that scared her.

Any empire that its rulers would consider You-Know-Who and the Death Eaters as barely trying was a true terror.

Gilliam Yeager then looked her directly in the eye. "Incidentally how often do children manage to fall out of a manor home window and down the road? Or accidental magic like that allow them to survive things that should have crushed them?"

"You mean there more of those Getters around?" Minerva gasped as she thought that there only was the five that she'd seen. Which in her mind had been more than enough.

"Oh there are many Moon War era and various prototype Getters around," Gilliam informed her. "The only thing really stopping their use is a lack of pilots able to withstand them."

"Not even those coordinators?" Minerva asked as they reportedly were stronger, more durable and more than normal muggles.

Though frankly Professor McGonagall didn't wish to test that with Canard Pars as he was the only coordinator she knew. She also didn't want to bother the hair trigger teenager or his equally ill tempered command officer. Neither individual seemed rational or one that had any patience.

It said so much to Minerva that Harry considering them at least friends from work was nothing compared to his friendship with the Getter team.

"Not many wish to use them when the various ZAFT mecha use their enhanced abilities and don't feel like mules had been using their guts for a kicking contests in the words of one coordinator," Gilliam replied. "Something they didn't have in the Moon Wars so they were stuck using Getters then."

Minerva wasn't sure what to make of one of her lions piloting a Getter without any complaints or internal injuries. Though she was sure that the Longbottom clan was going to learn the hard way that their actions had consequences. Meeting Ryoma Nagare, and Hayato Jin and seeing what they feared was a squib work with those madmen was going to scar them for life.

The Transfiguration Professor found she really couldn't care in the slightest about that family having that pair and possibly some Getter Robo Go pilots as what boggarts turned into around them. She wondered if Michiru Saotome was as frightening as she hadn't really heard much said about her at all.

Also Minerva wondered what the other pilot of the Getter Queen was like.

Regardless of what the temperament of the Getter Queen pilots was, the Longbottom clan had made their bed, and now they were going to have to lay in it. Professor McGonagall had utterly no problem with them paying for what they had done in ways they could never foresee. She wished that she could see the looks on their faces and realized there actually was a way to do that.

'Perhaps showing him how to use a pensive would be a good idea,' Minerva mused to herself as she was sure the memories her lion would have would be extremely interesting and entertaining.

"Are other units as dangerous?" Professor McGonagall inquired. "As supposedly the Evangelions have gone berserk and have those strange fields that can block nearly everything you can throw at them."

"Let's just say there are those that are shocked Doctor Ikari and those working with her even got those things working at all," Gilliam stated.

"That doesn't assure me," Minerva grumbled. "And I doubt that even Ms. Sohryu knows everything about them."

"The Evangelions are biological mecha," Kai noted. "And NERV doesn't want to say from what and what the fluid they put the pilot in actually is. Though one of the pilots has said it smells like blood to him."

"The Supreme Commander of NERV is quite annoyed that people even know about the existence of the graveyard of failed Evangelions under Tokyo 3," Gilliam commented.

"Isn't that the father of one of Harry's friends?" Minerva inquired as she had heard about Shinji Ikari.

"Biologically yes," Kai said with an annoyed expression. "He washed his hands of that in the week of his wife dying. As in Doctor Ikari turned into sludge like a dinosaur hit with Getter Rays in front of Shinji when he was four years old."

"That poor boy," Minerva said with a sad expression as that boy seemed to lose both parents instead of just one.

"Yeah Harry has gathered as friends a lot of people that Volunteer Ensign Weasley's mother would want to keep as far away from giant robots and danger as possible," Gilliam said with a bemused expression.

"As would anyone sane," Minerva noted. "As it is madness the amount of teens and children put into the cockpits of those. Even more so without any proper training unless your group gets to them with some time before whatever they are being thrown into those cockpits to fight."

Kai and Gilliam didn't disagree with her on that. That assured the Deputy Headmistress that Londo Bell didn't agree with that madness, but tried their best to keep the children alive. Which was more than the organizations doing the recruiting do in her mind.

Minerva sighed and frankly there were days she felt like Londo Bell didn't lie like she had to with the muggle parents of muggleborns. With them a threat of danger was understood to be normal and that by working with them the child would have a much better chance of survival than left to whims of fools or those that didn't care.

Admittedly Londo Bell also had people that something dangerous roaming the halls would be considered a nice warm up. She could see Ryoma Nagare being giddy to fight a giant snake that looking at him could kill him.

Minerva nearly snorted at the mental image of a basilisk having Major Zonvolt's battle cry as the last thing it heard before dying.

Professor McGonagall also was sure that whatever had been in that diary would quickly join that beast in death. The diary might have survived being put into a fireplace with a roaring fire in it, but she doubted being dumped onto a moon where lava flowed like olive oil would be something it would survive intact.

Needless to say the astronomy classes had been updated with facts like that about the various moons in the Solar system, and facts about the star systems where humans had colonized such as Alpha Centauri, Epsilon Eridani, and Groombridge 1816.

Minerva wasn't sure what to make of stars she before had only vaguely remembered from her astronomy classes so long ago now where places she could visit and many of the locals would ask if there was any old sci fi series that had races or where the show was set to not bring them up every five minutes.

Reportedly on Gloire it was considered really annoying to do the Vulcan Salute or Surakian Salute as the joke was considered really stale. Same with suggesting they build a space station that would be a shining example of diplomacy and commerce for the Terran League in the system.

Professor McGonagall found herself wondering what else the various exploration fleets, the research fleets, and the galaxy survey mission would find. Besides alien life that would want to kill them all of course.

That muggles were doing such massive exploration of space, built massive colonies at the L points, terraforming planets like Mars and Venus, and set up so much in the asteroid belt they needed to section it by number and letter made her feel like she was living under a rock buried in peat moss.

There also was the wonder of what schools of magic were out there among humanity's colonies among the stars.

Minerva then groaned as she realized her students and even herself couldn't name even half the schools for magic that were on Earth.

It was embarrassing and didn't make her look good.

What then shocked Minerva was seeing what looked like a headless mobile suit being prepared by some of the mecha club/class students. They seemed to be adding things to the trainer mobile suit. She wasn't sure what add ons were and won't be surprised if they could blow up the school.

She didn't know what they were adding a magnetic coating to the joints and servos of the mech along with various thrusters. They were to make sure this space version of a GM Canard was able to keep up with the other units.

Though she hadn't seen that mobile suit before in this workshop so it likely wasn't for any pilot she'd met before this. Unless the pilot was another of the students given a mech.

She also wondered exactly how many mechs Lowe and Coop had in Hogwarts. It seemed like they got more ever time she didn't pay attention to them. That they kept getting more and more of them won't surprise her at all. She expected the pair to do that as they loved customizing mecha. She also was aware that one of the producers of those mecha made use of the pair as consultants and a way to make use out of failed or incomplete prototypes.

"Oh that will be Albus's mech," Gilliam stated having seen her looking at the GM Canard. "We frankly aren't trusting him with a Rezel or a Nero."

"We just need to figure out who will pilot an upgraded GM Cannes so that they could take control of that GM Canard," Kai Kitamura mused. "There has to be someone that it would a superior unit for them to pilot."

"Volunteer Ensign Delacour or Lt. Aker would be a good choice for that," Gilliam commented after taking a moment to think about it.

"You know Graham is attached to the Union Flags," Kai sighed. "He won't want to be parted from it for anything."

"Much like we are with Gespensts," Gilliam said with a chuckle.

Kai shrugged at that. It was true after all.

"It says so much you want someone who can take control of the mech but didn't feel that way with any other Hogwarts students recruited for Londo Bell," the Transfiguration professor noted.

"We trust them enough to not do something insanely stupid," Kai stated. "Even by the somewhat looser standards that Londo Bell has on that."

"Or even the Getter pilot standards for Volunteer Ensign Longbottom," Gilliam remarked.

"And from what you have told me about Professor Saotome those are some extremely loose standards," Minerva said recalling how nearly nonexistent those standards were. As in if you survived the stress the unit put on the body you got the job.

"Yet even Professor Saotome has avoided touching the Zero system," Kai said firmly. "He frankly doesn't want to see what mixing it and Getter Rays would cause."

The fact that Albus Severus had gone for Epyon had everyone worried. It was literally one of the most dangerous mechs to everyone and the user in the workshop. There was a good reason no one wanted to use it, and that included one of the actual pilots of it.

The Zero system nearly drove several Gundam pilots mad, and caused one person to use it to have a brain hemorrhage.

"We'd have been less worried if he'd tried piloting the Zeta Gundam over there," Gilliam commented and pointed at the white and purple Zeta Gundam unit with a stylized A on a shoulder that was in a corner.

"Though he won't be anywhere near as good of a pilot for it as Amuro," Kai stated.

"Not many would be by what I have been told," Minerva remarked. "If even half the things said about him are true."

"Albus Severus piloting that or the Dijeh if it was here would not have annoyed Amuro," Kai informed her. "Especially given he has the Nu Gundam to pilot now."

"He would hope the boy doesn't break them," Gilliam said with slight smile. "But that would be his only real concern and frankly that is more a minor annoyance than anything."

"That boy," Minerva sighed. "I have no idea what he was thinking or why he felt the need to take a mech now."

"Everyone is thinking that," Gilliam said with a grimace. "And the worst part is he felt the mecha would be like the Hogwarts library and the forbidden section is where all the best things are kept."

Professor McGonagall groaned as she didn't know where to begin with that madness. Also she wasn't sure if the teaching standards had gone down even more by the future era those boys came from.

Frankly by this point she wondered who they had as teachers besides Ms. Granger and if she should give them a stern talking to about how to teach. They needed it from the talk Scorpius and Albus Severus had given. Such arrogance in talking to students and such lackluster defenses for things that should be kept out of the hands of students.

It all sat poorly with her as she wanted the standards of teaching for Hogwarts to increase and not seem to get even worse. It was not a trend she wished to have happen.

She also didn't want things like time turners or Philosopher's Stones to be stored at Hogwarts like it was a secure vault. It was Hogwarts School of Magic, not Hogwarts Vault of Important Items.

Professor Minerva McGonagall truly wanted Hogwarts to be one of the greatest schools of magic in the world. It annoyed her that the school was falling short, and now it had Londo Bell watching and writing down all the shortcomings.

She was sure that various officials in the know in the Terran League were reading all the observations, and she doubted they were happy.

Minerva doubted that strange alien or the various captains and majors of Londo Bell were going to keep themselves from bringing up all that. If anything they would be very loud about it and likely tell anyone that asked them about.

The part that scared the Deputy Headmistress was that for most of those close to them the talk might be more sane and normal than the usual things Londo Bell deals with.

She wasn't sure exactly if normal meant the same thing for long time members of the special task force as it did other people. Or if the long time members of Londo Bell even cared about normal anymore.

What worried her was the fact that Alastor was perfect as a liaison for the group to the Wizarding World. She found Auror Tonks to be at least not working with them like they were the sort of people they'd want around to beat down Death Eaters.

It actually mad Minerva happy that Lucius Malfoy was keeping his distance from Hogwarts figuratively and literally.

The transfiguration professor then noticed something that looked like the Double Zeta Gundam in the workshop. With Minerva shocked that she was starting to be able to place names and the appearances of various mecha now. She wondered exactly how many of them the various students knew now.

The ZZ Gundam Ground Use Type was another failed prototype in the workshop. The mobile suit had a far less powerful reactor and turning into a tank put heavy stress on the frame. That the original unit hadn't been designed to change shape in gravity like being on the Earth didn't help either.

Coop and Lowe were sure that they'd be able to figure something with it. They always did and had fun doing it.

"Yes there are a lot of prototype Gundams that failed for one reason or another," Gilliam said noticing what she was looking at.

"At this rate I am sure there are enough of them to be used by everyone in Hogwarts," Minerva commented. "And I somehow have a feeling that...Zentradi...won't be against trying to do that."

"With other mecha such as Nightmares, Thunderbolts,Jegans, Gespensts, Huckebeins, and even Grungusts for any students missed by those," Kai admitted.

"How you can keep track of all those units I have no idea," Minerva sighed. "Because I honestly can't keep track of the sheer volume of units."

"Practice," Gilliam said with a shrug.

"I see," Minerva muttered.

"Someone in Londo Bell has used most of the units mentioned," Kai noted.

"And to be honest many of the special or one off units and their pilots end up in Londo Bell," Gilliam added.

"I never imagined there would be so many weapons of war," Minerva said softly.

"And we never imagined a society of armed individuals would be so timid," Major Kitamura stated.

"The ones in the Order of the Phoenix and the Aurors with that were the ones who tended to die on the front lines," Minerva informed them.

"And that fact that none of you noticed the reconstruction work on the SDF-1, the Zeon conflict or the Space War is worrying," Kai said wondering how they could miss all those.

"We are rather insular," Minerva admitted. "Though you are talking of an alien starship being studied and rebuilt from where it had crash landed on the Earth, a war that likely would spread across the Earth, and aliens literally showing up and scaring everyone so bad the aforementioned war fizzled out."

"Even by then there still were scars of the Jama Kingdom and their using magic against Steel Jeeg," Gilliam remarked.

"I am sure a history class on all of that would be interesting," Minerva commented.

Both Kai and Gilliam were sure of that.

Minerva then looked at the pair. "And are you sure that Black is telling the truth?"

"We have a Getter Ray altered Pettigrew still alive and just missing that finger he had lost," Kai stated. "And also Albus Severus and Scorpius having mentioned Pettigrew resurrecting Riddle next year."

"Meaning we really do not wish to see him run off," Gilliam said sharply. "We do not need a magical boogieman and his goons causing problems like breaking bridges and burning down houses."

The Transfiguration mistress was sure that they had enough to deal with and You-Know-Who would not stand for being considered a lesser threat or the sort of commentary various Londo Bell pilots would give him. Especially that of the Getter Team and the Death Caprice Squad as they would quite brutal and cutting in their words and deeds for that matter.

It was adding petrol to fire, but those men seemed to rather enjoy that. It was just how they were and she doubted they'd ever change.

What scared Minerva was the fact that Shin Getter had been undergoing maintenance while Londo Bell had battled the wraith of You-Know-Who possessing a giant monster. Even without that powerhouse mech they considered the whole thing a normal day.

Truly Professor McGonagall was feeling that the Wizarding World was going to be changed forever by Londo Bell. She just wasn't sure how to feel about that.

She also wasn't sure if the culture she was raised in would be on fire or not.

With the way things were going that was an actual concern and one that she hoped Albus would force into the heads of some more hidebound people.

It also didn't help that the term kakistocracy could be used to fit the UK Wizarding government. Which really was extremely embarrassing and a term she was sure someone in Londo Bell knew.

The Deputy Headmistress also was sure that if Albus really annoyed Londo Bell they'd refer to him as Chief Oathbreaker as that was one way to call him Chief Warlock to get on his nerves. It also was utterly petty, but she didn't think that'd stop some people.

If anything that would be encouragement as they didn't have the reverence the Wizarding World had for Albus, and busting his chops was manna from heaven for them.

The transfiguration professor took solace that was all the sort of action they had taken against Albus. She was sure if they wanted him dead then he'd be lucky to have parts you won't need tweezers to pick up.

Harry had definitely made some very loyal allies by joining Londo Bell.

Minerva wondered if at some point Londo Bell would have more Volunteer Ensigns than Hogwarts had students. What she had gathered was that Molly would be angry as can be on how many who held that rank had been treated.

The Deputy Headmistress looked at the mech of the one she knew Molly wanted to mother and hex the living daylights out of his "parents". Zeorymer just felt wrong to Professor McGonagall. Just utterly wrong and unsettling to her.

Masato Akitsu had the opposite feel to her as he felt like a nice person that didn't want to hurt anyone. Minerva felt if the boy had magic and went to Hogwarts he'd be a Hufflepuff and likely get along well with most of the students in the school. Only those that felt that was a house of duffers and were rude to them won't get along with the boy.

The boy's "father" on the other hand she was glad never went to Hogwarts as he sounded like the most arrogant arse genius she had ever heard of. He'd be one of those Ravenclaws everyone wanted to unleash a barrage of curses at. Be them spells or merely words depended on the person.

The girl named Miku was one Minerva had no idea what to make of. Nor did she know what to make of the looks the Weasley twins gave her. It was like her being there surprised them every time.

It was like the pair had no idea what to make of her for some reason. It was the same thing with that one Evangelion pilot named Kaworu Nagisa.

Thinking about Fifth Child made Minerva shiver for some reason. There was just something about him that was unsettling and scared her to the core. She wondered if he and Ms. Browning had the same reason to get that reaction out of her.

Also what that reason or reasons for her to be afraid were.

Minerva then shook her head. She was sure by the end of the school year she'd find out and with a bit of luck the school would still be in one piece.

That is if they managed to survive the mess they were ending for.

Minerva hoped that the madness of this Halloween wasn't too much for them all and that it won't get even more massive by the end of the school year.

V-V-V

Tokyo 3 looked to be as much of a mess than the other cities Londo Bell had visited. The Warrior Beasts were not doing so well against the Evangelions and other forces.

Especially not against Evangelion 02 as Asuka won't settle for anything less than utterly removing the threat from the city.

She also had made sure to smash any alien invaders as well. She wasn't going to let any of them wreck her town!

Asuka won't be happy to know Prince Heinel didn't use any important units in his invasion force of Tokyo 3 or Paradigm City. Frankly he paid lip service to this alliance, and held no real expectation of success or doing anything beyond smashing a few things and causing a some destruction.

Asuka also didn't really care too much about the ZAFT units that were helping out. Frankly she thought those coordinators had a lot of jerks thinking that their parents had their DNA messed with made them superior.

She also wasn't sure what to make of the coordinators that tried to take on a more Vulcan like demeanor. Repressing emotions made no sense to her at all.

Evangelion 02 then kicked the weird and ugly mobile armor that had gotten beaten up by Londo Bell on Frontier IV. Given it'd been driven off from the Sanq Kingdom by a bunch of personal troopers and that weird combining robot able to fire chainsaws from its back Asuka didn't believe it could harm her production model Evangelion. The lightning attack it had didn't go through an AT Field so it was in Asuka's mind just a useless mech that doubled as a ugly piece of art.

Saiga groaned as frankly working with these people was not working out as well as he hoped. He was sure the empress was going to think having this and working with the Crossbone Vanguard end like this will cut back on his rebelliousness. What it really taught him was that he needed far better help than he'd found to use in his plans.

Saiga then tried to dodge fire from the pair of rocket launchers that Evangelion 02 had. Given the size of his mech that didn't go well. The pair of shells hit extremely hard and made the mech shake.

Yet for all the damage the bazookas did was nothing compared to the assault that Wing Zero did. The double buster rifle easily shredded armor and internal components of the Tau Dragon mech.

"Huh thought that would have made it explode," Asuka remarked as she stabbed the still somehow still flying mobile armor with a prong knife repeatedly.

Saiga doubted this was going to be a day he'd ever want to talk about. An orange GINN taking a potshot at him with the missiles intended to use on base or fortress was just adding insult to injury.

Then Saiga got attacked by what he considered a knock off funnel as Rau Le Creuset used the prototype DRAGOON that had been added to his CGUE to assault what he considered to be a major rival to his plans.

Rau knew Saiga was as big a backstabber, but thanks to be genetically altered the member of Tau Dragon was as subtle about it as a brick through a window. The red jacket wondered if he should feel pity for Saiga.

Rau also let loose with the beam rifle that looked exactly the same as the standard issue machine gun for the CGUE. It was purposely done to confuse people if it was going to be a beam or a bullet coming out of the weapon.

Yzak Joule quickly flew in and repeatedly struck the massive mobile armor with his GINN's sword.

"I think a heavy ion cannon could be used against that thing," Yzak remarked.

Dearka Elsman fired the sniper rifle he had and it struck the massive mech easily.

"Sniper rifle works just fine on it too," he remarked.

The Gundam Zephyranthes then used the beam rifle on the damaged mobile armor. Setsuko wondered how that thing was still in the air.

Toby Watson struck the heavily damaged mobile armor with a beam javelin.

Saiga then had a sensation he didn't want to feel again as Evangelion 02 grabbed the tail of his mech and started spinning them around.

"Not again," Saiga groaned.

His mech then slammed into the ground after being let go.

Evangelion 02 gave it a few kicks while it was on the ground for good measure.

"And stay down!' Asuka called out.

Yzak Joule had to admit he liked the Second Child's style as he let loose with the heavy assault machine gun on Warrior Beasts.

Go Ichimoniji wondered if any of the Mazinger pilots were going to be unhappy as Getter Gai unleashed a Breast Beam.

Even Go could see how much Hayato Jin had copied from their units into his Getter and hoped this went better than Sayla Mass finding out about the breast missile attack of Getter Sho.

Go was glad he stayed out of that mess. He didn't want to get the crap kicked out of him for something he really had no part in causing.

Wing Zero then flew in and cut through Warrior Beasts like they were made of cardboard.

Athrun glared at Wing Zero. He had hated that Gundam ever since learning it had been used to kill his mother and many others in a rampage across the Solar System.

Yet what annoyed him was the assault rifle his new GINN Assault Type had might as well be spit wads to the armor of Wing Zero as Gundarium Theta was some of the toughest armor ever made. What the GINN had for armor was basically tin foil by comparison.

What also made Athrun keep from firing was the fact that the pilot wasn't the one who killed his mother. That would be the pilot of the Sandrock and he wasn't in Tokyo 3. Frankly Athrun was not sure where that man was now.

Inwardly once more Athrun vowed to make the pilot of the Sandrock pay for his crimes. Nothing was going to stop him from doing that.

Though even in his head the red jacket had to admit he'd need something way better than a GINN to stand a chance of hurting the Sandrock even if the pilot did nothing to fight back. It'd have to be something like the Gundams being worked on to do that.

Then Athrun noticed that something was coming up out of the water towards the city. An Angel seemed to pick today to be a good day to go on a rampage.

Or a Mimetic Beast. Athrun wasn't really sure and honestly didn't care much as one giant monster on a rampage was the same to him.

The Angel then split into two.

"Well that's new," Ken Kaido noted with slight bemusement.

Evangelion 02 raced over to the Angel and Asuka stabbed one of the two in the chest. She smiled as she knew that it would show so many who felt the Evangelions were junk how wrong they were.

It didn't work as planned as the Angel didn't go down.

Asuka grit her teeth as Megas froze one of the Angel halves in ice before slamming it into the unfrozen half.

"Hey that's my kill!" Asuka yelled.

"And I should care about your ego for what reason?" Kiva remarked.

Mu inwardly groaned as that wasn't going to end well. He also sensed that one ZAFT pilot. He wasn't sure why he could sense Rau Le Creuset however he knew he was there.

Though Mu was sure he wasn't going to like it when he found out why that was.

Mu also kept a close eye on the GM Canard that had been launched. He didn't trust the pilot at all.

Albus Severus could literally feel so many of his father's allies watching him like a hawk. It was not a fun experience.

Though the one that really worried Albus was the look the Evangelion pilot named Kaworu had. The Evangelion pilot hadn't forgotten what Albus had done.

If anything Albus Severus was second after Mio on Kaworu's list of people he intended to kill. Which was a terrible place to be if you wanted to have a long life.

Then the Angel or both halves of it seemed to take the freezing more with annoyance than anything.

Asuka growled and stabbed one of the Angels repeatedly.

"DIE!' she yelled.

The Angel didn't seem to hear her or care about what she wanted.

"You got to hit them both at the same time," Mio commented.

"That probably is the case," Mu said after a moment. "Not like we have any better ideas on what to do."

"So Sayla and Amuro?" Hayato suggested.

"I can do it!" Asuka growled. "We don't need them to do it!"

"I'm surprise she doesn't sound like Kurt Russell," Mio remarked.

Harry was sure if he figured out what that meant would not be very nice. Or it would at the very least annoy Asuka a great deal.

Asuka just charged ahead and ignored Mio.

The Angel or Angels were able to avoid being struck at the same time with ease even with Evangelion 02 having a prog knife in each hand.

"So we are facing an Angel that exploits the fact that the Children have not been trained to work in synch with each other," Kai noted. "Something we will have to change."

"We can always tell Shinji to lead, and set up the other four," Ryoma commented.

"I don't think you have a grasp on their personalities and interactions," Velt stated.

"I agree," Kai spoke up.

"Fine we sort out who does what later," Ryoma grumbled.

"Quit making me look bad!" Asuka howled as she was getting more and more frustrated as Isafel wasn't dying like she wanted.

Shinji wasn't sure what to do exactly, but he did know that doing what Asuka was doing wasn't going to work. He did know that Asuka wasn't going to listen to any suggestions he'd give, or even orders from Captain Noa.

"I think she needs to switch to decaf," Goat said as he watched Asuka frantically try to cut the Angel halves with a prog knife.

"Yeah I can see that too," Amuro commented.

Mari watched Asuka closely to see what she intended to do and then shook her head. Trying to help the Second Child would likely have her change her attack and nullify any chance of hitting the core at the same time.

"Stand down Volunteer Ensign Sohryu," Sanger called out.

"I can deal with it!" Asuka snapped.

"You are doing nothing but flailing around in rage," Sanger stated. "Stand down and let those that can work as one handle the foe!"

That Asuka didn't yell at Major Zonvolt shocked even Gendo.

Amuro and Sayla took that as their cue and Mari kept the AT Field of the Angel down for them as they worked pretty much as one.

The Alpha and Beta halves of the 7th Angel were extremely worried now. Those two were able to work together easily.

The pair remerged into one being and got struck in both cores with the fin funnels of Amuro and Sayla.

"I could have done that," Asuka groused.

"Right…." Ryoma commented with heavy sarcasm.

Asuka growled but that was it.

Ryoma chuckled and tore apart several Warrior Beasts.

Asuka glared at Shin Getter for a moment and then launched herself at the forces attacking Tokyo 3 with a renewed vigor.

Miguel Aiman wondered if the Second Child knew how transparent she was being, and it showed a lack of maturity on her part.

Ron was shocked to see someone else had an orange mech, and kind of liked the logo he had on it.

'When we aren't in mortal danger I got to make a logo to put on my Nero like that,' Ron thought to himself.

Maybe Dean could help him design it and it'd be a nice thing to add to his mech.

It was something Ron definitely wanted to do. He just wondered what would be a nice symbol and discounted a stylized R or W on the shoulder of the Nero. Amuro was cool and all but Ron didn't want to imitate him or Char.

Ron had no idea how not wanting to copy famous pilots elevated him in the eyes of other pilots. Way too many pilots had tried to do that and never really measure up in any fashion.

Fleur kept a very close eye on Albus. She wondered if he'd have the same bravado that Asuka was showing.

Albus kept his distance from Evangelion 02 and the Warrior Beasts it was demolishing. Given he wasn't sure if she'd try shooting him for attacking another Evangelion or even want someone else to get in the way of her fights.

Kayra Su also kept a close eye on the….time traveler...and once more wondered what exactly she had gotten herself into.

"Hey has anyone told your commanding officer that Sayla thinks he's trying to rip off her brother?" Ryoma commented to Le Creuset Team.

"I can see that," Athrun admitted.

"That really annoys me," Rau muttered.

The clone hated how so many compared him to the Red Comet like he was a cheap imitation. He hated feeling like he was the cheap imitation of anything. He'd make them all pay.

And it won't be with a credit card.

It would be in blood.

Lots and lots of blood.

Nothing else would be enough for Rau.

Canard unleashed hell on the Warrior Beasts.

"So any more of these running around the world we need to smash?" Lt. Pars inquired.

Athrun blinked as that Canard Pars sounded so much like his friend Kira in the last video message he'd sent him. It was kind of creepy actually. It made Athran wonder how that was possible.

Canard Pars ignored the GINN Assault as he unloaded on the Warrior Beasts.

By this point Canard was not impressed with the invaders at all. If anything they all seemed to need numbers to be even just annoying.

Canard then had a massive sword strike his lightwave barrier.

The coordinator's eyes widened as the Warrior Beast who was attacking him was the size of an Evangelion and his black armor and cape seemed ominous even to him.

"Who is that guy?" Shinji asked sounding a bit scared.

"Someone who I am going to beat up," Asuka growled as she needed to show up Londo Bell after what they did to that Angel.

The Great General of Darkness looked at the red Evangelion and seemed to find it wanting.

Asuka launched herself at the Warrior Beast at that, and found herself knocked to the ground with utter ease.

In the Geo Front Gendo Ikari got a very bad feeling about this. That the being that had just shown up was extremely dangerous to Londo Bell and to his plans.

The Great General of Darkness then easily dodged a Breast Burn by Great Mazinger.

Londo Bell had no idea if it or he would be the correct pronoun to use as the Great General of Darkness weathered a fin funnel barrage.

Wing Zero unloaded with the twin buster rifle and the Great General of Darkness was still standing.

Asuka tried to attack the Great General of Darkness again and then screamed as she felt like one of her arms had been chopped off.

D-Boy unleashed the full power of his Voltekka on the Great General of Darkness and the general let his cape take the blow.

"That cape...it still is intact," Harry gasped.

True the cape was heavily damaged and looked beaten up but it and the person under it should have been destroyed by the beams of antimatter.

Denzel Hammer then unleashed hell with the 108 micro missiles. The Great General of Darkness took the missiles easily, but it was just a distraction.

Toby Watson let the Great General of Darkness have it with the beam bazooka the Gundam Physalis had.

The Great General of Darkness appeared to be more annoyed than hurt by the powerful beam weapon.

"That is not a good sign," Neville gasped.

"What is this guy made of?" Ron asked as the Great General of Darkness was taking a beating and kept on going.

"Stern stuff that's for sure," Hayato noted.

"That's not a good sign," Mu commented. "As that giant turtle Warrior Beast fought in Orb won't be able to take that kind of beating without being damaged."

"So is this all you have?" the Great General of Darkness remarked. "And here I thought you all were better than this."

"If he goes into a musical number after we gasp he can talk I am going to be very annoyed," Sayla groused.

Rau unleashed the DRAGOON unit on the Great General of Darkness. The next thing Rau knew his CGUE was hit by the DRAGOON unit. The ZAFT team leader barely avoided crashing into the ground.

"That's not good," Yzak muttered.

Neville doubted that a Stoner Sunshine would do as much damage as he'd like. Still he went for firing off missiles at the Great General of Darkness with the guns the Black Getter had.

Once more they merely annoyed the right hand man of the Emperor of Darkness.

Jun and Tetsuya both wondered if anything could have prepared even them for this seemingly unstoppable force they were up against.

"Breast Fire!" Koji yelled and even with his cloak messed up the Great General of Darkness was able deflect and have the attack be like a shotgun blast at members of Londo Bell.

Ron then flew in and struck the Great General of Darkness with his beam saber, and barely avoided being cut in half by the massive sword the Warrior Beast General had.

It was one of the bravest and stupidest things Harry had ever seen someone do. Yet he had a feeling he or someone else would top that.

Shinji then unloaded with the pallet gun on the being he felt was more deadly than the Angels at this point.

The Great General of Darkness was unhurt by the cannon.

"He isn't even dented," Albus Severus gasped.

"And here I thought Angels would be the biggest threat," Denzel Hammer remarked.

Everyone then realized that Coop had been silent and hadn't attacked.

And that was when he unleashed the Super Destructor Mode. Both sets of eyes for the Great General of Darkness widened as the insane barrage of fire was unleashed on him.

Asuka managed to get Evangelion 02 back to its feet after the insane pounding Coop had let loose.

Yet even she barely could believe it when the smoke cleared that the Great General of Darkness hadn't been blown to bits.

"Perhaps that fool with the large head and small limbs was more truthful than I thought," the Great General of Darkness admitted.

Mari chuckled in amusement at that.

Then the Great General of Darkness felt gravity increasing dramatically as Grendizer struck it with an Anti-Gravity Storm.

Venus A unleashed a Photon Beam right into the organic eyes of the Great General of Darkness and for the first time in the fight the Warrior Beast General called out in pain.

It seemed to be enough to cause Londo Bell redouble their efforts against their foe.

"Let's see what your insides look like," Mari called out as she stabbed the Great General of Darkness with her prog knife.

Ryoma waited for Albus Severus to ask if he was related to Mari and honestly felt a bit let down when the time traveler didn't bring it up.

The Great General of Darkness then surprised them by managing to move and punch the Evangelion in the face and then knocking it back with an energy blast from his eyes.

Albus Severus felt more and more dread.

Ron also wondered what he'd gotten himself into with this. Did the clock his family had go higher than mortal peril?

Sanger Zonvolt then charged at the Great General of Darkness. Ratsel gave him cover fire with a photon rifle.

The Great General of Darkness went to cut the Grungust in half with his blade, but was shocked when Sanger blocked it with his own massive sword.

To the shock of the Great General of Darkness found he was the one that was being forced back.

The Sword that Pierces Evil was living up to the legend surrounding him.

The Great General of Darkness did not need a legend around to inspire humanity. He let out an energy blast at the Huckebein supporting Sanger.

The Huckebein went down missing an arm and a leg.

"That's not good," Koji remarked.

"Definitely not," Sayla agreed.

Sanger threw himself into the fight even more at his friend being taken out of the fight.

The Great General of Darkness weathered Breast Fires, Finger Missiles, particle weapons fire, and more.

Londo Bell lost track of the time as they battled the seemingly unstoppable force.

Tekkaman Blade started getting more and more savage as he assaulted the Great General of Darkness.

People were worried this was why D-Boy had a time limit he stuck to.

Ryoma wasn't worried about it. He was sure Shin Getter could handle a rampaging out of control Tekkaman.

Others were not so certain in their ability for their mecha to handle the rampaging berserker.

Then again they also were not ignoring the fact that the Blade could fire antimatter beams at them if he felt like it.

Tekkaman Blade let out a growl like an animal and shoved his lance into one of the eyes of the Great General of Darkness.

Albus Severus felt sick as blood came out of the wound.

"That….that….thing is alive," Albus gasped.

"Not if D-Boy has his way with it," Ryoma commented.

"I wonder how much of those things was organic in the first place," Kamille pondered.

"Not much," Tetsuya stated firmly.

The massive hand of the Great General of Darkness drove Tekkaman Blade into the ground and yet it seemed to merely annoy the completely out of control warrior.

Albus Severus wondered what D-Boy was, and how he could take a blow like that and keep going. It was like it had done nothing to him.

"Stay frosty," Mio remarked to Albus.

Albus Severus laughed nervously.

"And try not to do something extremely stupid," Harry ordered his son.

"Yeah save that for the professionals," Ken Kaido interjected.

"Not. Helping," Harry growled at that.

Ken Kaido was bemused by that comment.

Harry then unloaded on the Great General of Darkness using his Long Mega Buster at full power. He struck the organic face of the Warrior Beast General and he seemed to at least be hurt by it.

"Dodge now!" Ron yelled.

Harry dodged to the left and barely avoided his mech being destroyed by the massive sword of the Great General of Darkness.

Sanger then unleashed a Hyper Blaster on the Great General of Darkness.

"Our fight is just getting started!" Major Zonvolt called out.

The Great General of Darkness said nothing as he went on an all out assault on the Grungust Type 0. No quarter was asked nor given.

It was a very brutal affair to Harry.

The Great General of Darkness and Sanger Zonvolt were not the sort of give up easily.

What did surprise the Great General of Darkness was that the Colossal Blade was still in one piece. It just won't break no matter how hard he hit it.

Frankly it infuriated the Warrior Beast General.

Still the Great General of Darkness knew that he could eventually wear down this worthy foe.

A sudden bolt of lightning striking made the Warrior Beast General revise his thoughts on being able to do that and survive the rest of Londo Bell.

"What does it take to stop this guy?" Neville asked.

"Just keep hitting it!" Kiva called out.

Coop didn't need to be told twice as he repeatedly hit the Great General of Darkness in his organic face.

The Great General of Darkness was not happy they had figured out his weakest point like that.

"Chesto!" Sanger then called out and struck the Great General of Darkness in that organic face with his massive blade.

Nearly blinded the Great General of Darkness to a swipe with his sword and nearly beheaded the Grungust Type 0.

The Great General of Darkness then screamed as a Stone Sunshine was drive right into his organic face. He had no choice but to flee.

As the Warrior Beast General got out of there, Tekkaman Blade got up from the ground and screamed more like an animal than a man.

The Tekkaman took off and slashed the Grungust Type 0 as it flew past.

Ron realized there was only one thing he could do. He opened fire on the enraged Tekkaman and then opened the cockpit to his Nero.

The Tekkaman flew in and Ron hit D-Boy with the strongest stunner he could. It staggered D-Boy and he flew out. He then changed back to human in midair and crashed to the ground.

What would shock everyone was that D-Boy could easily survival uncontrolled orbital reentry so what he just did was nothing.

Ron gasped. "I really hope no one tells my Mum I did that."

"That's an odd request," Shinji admitted.

"You haven't met his mother," Harry commented.

Shinji wasn't sure what to say to that.

V-V-V

Something felt off to the Zor. Like something had made a mess of the time loop that was their genesis and existence.

Not that it mattered as they won't let it stop them.

V-V-V

Chapter Notes

Harold "Coop" Cooplawski is from Megas XLR. He is chaos incarnate and loves food, wrestling, video games, cars, and mecha.

Gilliam Yeager is from Super Robot Wars OG. He is an intelligence agent and has many secrets.

Kai Kitamura is from Super Robot Wars OG. He can make a Gespenst fight like a Gundam and never call him old.

Ryoma Nagare is from Getter Robo. He's a badass martial artist and not one to be messed with.

Hayato Jin is from Getter Robo. He is not someone to be messed with.

Shinji Ikari is from Neon Genesis Evangelion. He needs Londo Bell's help badly.

Sanger Zonvolt is from Super Robot Wars OG. He is the Sword that Pierces Evil! He is pure awesome.

Graham Aker is from Gundam 00. A skilled pilot and loves all things from Japan.

Kaworu Nagisa is from Neon Genesis Evangelion. He is the most sane Evangelion pilot, and also is one of the Angels. It says so much for the recruiting process of NERV.

Asuka Langley Soryu is from Neon Genesis Evangelion. She's extremely smart, cocky, and very proud.

Go Ichimoniji is from Getter Robo Go. He is one of the pilots of the Getter that Hayato Jin had made.

Ken Kaido is from Mazinkaiser SKL. He likes using swords and melee weapons.

Mu la Flaga is from Gundam SEED. He is a skilled and expert pilot and finds the phrase impossible made possible to be the motto of Londo Bell.

Sayla Mass is from Mobile Suit Gundam. Not someone to take lightly.

Amuro Ray is from Mobile Suit Gundam. He is the original Gundam pilot and the one all others are measured by.

Kayru Su is from Char's Counterattack. She is a normal pilot stuck in the middle of pure insanity.

Canard Pars is from Gundam SEED vs. Astray. He's a supposed "failed" ultimate coordinator and has a chip on his shoulder the size of Jupiter.

Takaya Aiba aka D-Boy aka Tekkaman Blade is from Tekkaman Blade. He is not in a very good place, but doesn't let that stop him from being able to fight.

Kamille Bidan is from Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam. He pilots the Zeta Gundam, and has gone out of his way to prove how manly he is. Flying hang gliders, martial arts, mecha club, and more to prove Kamille is a man's name and he's a man.

Tetsuya Tsurugi is from Great Mazinger. He is the pilot of Great Mazinger and he is very proud of this.

Kiva Andru is from Megas XLR. She sent Megas into the past to change the outcome of a major battle against the Glorft. Things have gone weird for her and not as she planned.


	32. Chapter 32

It was a normal day for the Longbottom clan. Or at least as how normal as it can be for a pureblooded family in a world that got weirder and weirder by the day. They weren't sure what would happen next.

Augusta Longbottom had a sinking feeling on a cold November day as a massive black object was flying towards the manor. Was it like the machine that had taken her grandson for reasons that she didn't understand beyond they were not good.

The golem stopped in mid air and hovered over the manor. It was utterly frightening and didn't seem to be leaving. Not that anyone there felt they could force it go elsewhere.

"Well everyone what do you think of my Getter?" then boomed Neville's voice.

Augusta Longbottom had this feeling that her world had gotten a whole lot more insane and there was a story and proper name for what her grandson was piloting. If that strange word her grandson had said wasn't the name of the thing.

Also that her brother Algernon might end up being dangled in the hand of that thing depending on Neville's mood. A mood she doubted was going to be very pleasant involving Algernon among others.

It made Augusta wonder why she had this feeling things were going to get far worse and a lot more insane.

V-V-V

A ninja roamed the halls of Hogwarts. Though many knew Megumi Oka so her being around was not considered a surprise.

Molly Weasley was rather surprised to learn what a ninja was. It nearly was as big of shock to her as being asked to be the History of Magic teacher. Molly just hoped she could pull it off. Sure she had gotten an O on her NEWT for History of Magic, but she wasn't sure if that was enough to make her qualified to teach. She had no idea that such thoughts were more than Dumbledore had put into some of the people filling positions at Hogwarts.

She also won't be happy to find out that Londo Bell had put more effort into seeing if the DADA position was cursed than Dumbledore. Asking the current DADA teacher, Mad Eye, and Professor Flitwick to see if there was anything didn't cost them anything.

Molly then got to see the strangest sight she had ever seen. And given her life she had seen some very odd things.

Ron was doing a light workout in the gym. He also seemed to be enjoying it as well.

Molly couldn't ever recall her son being into physical exercise and actually willing to put the effort into things not related to chess or eating.

So she considered this even more strange than anything else that had happened to her son.

Which given what had happened her son over the summer said a lot.

She just hoped this desire to exercise and enjoy it was a sane one for her son.

Megumi wondered how Mrs. Weasley would take that Luna Lovegood had been treated poorly by her house before Professor Flitwick laid down the law and had Hayato Jin help in driving the point in deeper.

The Voltes pilot was sure the Ravenclaw house was going to find that extremely unpleasant and that they'd rather be forced to train in the gym than see what a mother of seven would do to them.

'Though I am sure that still would be taken over enraging Major Kitamura,' Megumi thought in amusement. The Hell Instructor would show them why he earned that nickname.

Molly then stared at the walls that the scenes kept changing in awe. She hadn't seen anything like it before. Figures in paintings move and talk, but not this sort of rapid transition of backgrounds.

"Impressive isn't it?" Remus commented.

Molly nearly leaped out of her skin as she had been so focused on what she had been watching and not paying attention to anyone in the gym.

"Sorry," Remus apologized with a gleam of amusement in his eyes.

"I won't believe this room existing if Fred and George told me about it," Molly admitted. "Especially the walls of this exercise room."

"Yes they are quite the pranksters aren't they?" Remus said bemused.

"And I am very sure learning you are one of their idols has made them a lot easier for you to deal with but anyone that isn't deranged or at least a captain in Londo Bell…" Molly groaned.

Remus shrugged. It didn't really bother him much. He also found it amusing to have a pair of extremely eager students. They were very willing to get his approval, and he wondered if Sirius really believed him when he told him about it.

"I was able to get them to put far more effort into their class work," Moony stated confidently.

Molly felt that at least was something she could look forward to. Her twin sons showing the grades they should have would help her nerves a little. She knew they could do far better than their report cards showed.

Ron finished up his exercises and was shocked to see his mother. And hoped she wasn't here due to him using a stunner on D-Boy.

"Mum?! What are you doing here?" Volunteer Ensign Weasley inquired.

"They seem to want me to be the History of Magic teacher," Molly remarked.

Ron's look of relief made Molly very scared and worried.

"What did you do Ron?" she asked sharply.

"I stopped D-Boy when he went crazy with a stunner," Ron said as he instantly caved to that tone his mother used.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley did you get into a fight with man whose armored form they have no idea what can hurt it?!" Molly said very loudly.

"Yes," Ron answered softly.

Molly wasn't sure to hug her son, yell at him, or have a panic attack. A position her grandson Albus also was in with her due to stealing that one extremely dangerous mech.

Only in the case of the time traveler he seemed to do it merely to cause a heart attack in everyone instead of to save people. Molly knew she'd have to have a talk with her grandson sooner or later. She did not look forward to that conversation in the slightest and wondered how Ginny and Harry raised that boy.

"Ronald I know you have special talents like a newtype but try to avoid doing things that would get you killed," Molly stated firmly. "And I mean the even more than going out in combat with your Nero."

"I'll try Mum," Ron said softly.

"And here I thought it'd be your twin brothers working with that pair that would be the worst," Molly admitted. "Especially when they helped with that thing that needed two pilots."

"Coop and Lowe aren't that bad," Ron said defending them.

Molly wasn't really that sure about them. Coop especially was just so chaotic and property destruction and madness followed him. A group of heroes called S-Force thought he was a bad guy for Merlin's sake!

"He is very destructive," Molly sighed. "Even by the standards of mecha pilots."

"I believe he is also intending to have Hogwarts go to Jersey City and we all enjoy a Thanksgiving feast later this month," Remus noted. "Basically the Welcome Feast with turkey as the main meat."

"Huh," Molly muttered. That actually sounded like a nice thing to her. Plus it didn't sound like it'd lead to something trying to kill everyone.

Though with Coop one never could be be sure. If he could find a way or if a way could find him to cause trouble it would. So she won't be surprised if something happened.

"Also a school dance is being worked on," Remus shrugged. "It was pointed out there would be a Yule Ball next year and nothing wrong with actually having balls or whatever."

"Just as long as it doesn't have any Sharon Apple songs," Ken Kaido commented as he was pumping iron."I don't want to ever hear those ever again."

"First A.I singer and I believe she controlled various unmanned units and also didn't care for when people proclaimed her music was terrible," Remus said with a bemused look. "And I am fairly sure most of that talk was them being dead serious and not just to annoy the out of control A.I."

"Just when I think I had figured out what all the things that Harry had gotten involved in incidents like that come up," Molly groaned.

"Wait until you live it," Ken chuckled.

"I'd rather not," Molly admitted. "Learning about what Ronald goes through is bad enough."

No one disagreed with her on that. It all would make parents worried and scared for their children. Other than Gendo Ikari as no one really had a feeling he gave a crap about the wellbeing of his son.

"Now are you qualified to teach?" Megumi asked. "As there are a lot of teachers that are here or Harry has mentioned that honestly couldn't and frankly never should have had the chance."

"I honestly don't believe just having an O on my History of Magic NEWTs is enough," Molly admitted. "On the other hand I hope I can avoid making children fall asleep in a class and have them actually learn things."

"Yeah that really doesn't make Hogwarts look good," Remus commented. "And has been pointed out bluntly that probably would do severe hurt the school's position next year."

"Did anyone think about things like that?" Molly groused as it seemed no one was trying to improve the school even if it was for PR reasons.

Frankly she was finding it maddening that Dumbledore didn't want to put the best face he could for the school when it was going to have other schools around. It just boggled her mind.

Molly wondered if Dumbledore was too used to the praise and having the ear of so many that he'd gotten lazy and found doing the easy thing far easier than doing the right thing. Perhaps people not singing his praises and weren't Death Eaters was what Dumbledore needed to be the man he once was.

"Of course there are also rumors they wanted to pick the students for that tournament on Halloween," Ken Kaido noted. "Even Kyosuke considered Harry being about to avoid it a sucker bet."

Molly sighed as insane things happened to Harry on Halloween. In fact that was why Hogwarts was still in Tokyo 3 and she had to get a ride to reach the school. She was trying to deal with the fact the Earth got invaded by a force of ancient cyborgs and whatever loose allies they had gathered.

Literally demons had been part of that force, and Molly had thought the tale of them being frozen in ice had been just a story. Devilman and his working with Londo Bell showed how real that was.

At this point Molly won't be surprised if the Elder Wand turned on a giant robot and could blow up mountains.

Being so close to Tokyo 3 also meant that Mrs. Weasley was so tempted to find Gendo Ikari and make it clear how terrible of a parent he was. She wondered what he had done with that other pilot named Rei. How had he raised her?

The mother of seven had this gut feeling it'd give her another reason to want to hex Commander Ikari. Something that she was sure get to be a massive list before this was all over.

She also didn't look forward to possibly having to tell a grown woman to clean out her room like she would tell her children to clean their room if Shinji and Asuka were unable to keep that apartment they lived in with their guardian clean.

"Ronald remember what I said to you after we first met Harry?" Molly asked.

"That he needed a friend?" Ron replied.

"I believe Shinji Ikari is exactly the same on that," Molly said rubbing her forehead.

"I can believe that," Ron admitted.

That conversation surprised Gilliam and he really hoped that was true as he'd rather not deal with Dumbledore having agents of some sort running around trying to manipulate things.

"Of course I think that Asuka girl needs a friend too," Molly said softly.

"Good luck getting her to admit she needs those," Kamille Bidan remarked.

No disagreed with Kamille on that after meeting the Second Child. Though they were sure she could make friends no one really believed she'd be able to say she needed more of them badly.

"Hey Mum want to see a room Londo Bell found?" Ron then asked.

"They found a room at Hogwarts?" Molly gasped.

"The Come and Go Room or Room of Requirement," Ron gushed. "It can be anything you want it to be and Ryoma uses it to train in. Looks like his family...whatever the word is."

"Dojo," Gilliam supplied.

"Thanks," Ron said in gratitude.

Molly was surprised such a room existed in Hogwarts. She had to see it with her own eyes. It also was something she would have to tell eldest son about as well. It certainly would be a less disturbing discovery than the Chamber of Secrets.

Molly then realized there was something that needed to be done involving that and she hoped that Londo Bell had done. She turned to Major Yeager.

"Has the award for You-Know-Who been removed Hogwarts?" she asked. "And I hope destroyed in some very final fashion that would make using charms to put it back together extremely difficult.."

"It got introduced to a Rust Hurricane," Ken said bemused.

"Good," Molly remarked. "And I am sure you are trying to get Hagrid to be able to use a wand again."

"It has been slow going as many are digging their heels in on it," Gilliam sighed. "Though I believe Hagrid has found how many former students in positions of authority are willing to help him."

"That last part is good," Molly noted.

Gilliam wondered if Molly Weasley was going to take the History of Magic job. He also wondered exactly where the paycheck Binns was supposed to get went. With Dumbledore it was hard to tell.

Though frankly Gilliam was happy to have avoided a dark lord in light lord's clothing version of Dumbledore or the equally annoying throwing memory charms at people version.

Dealing with a somewhat believing his own press Dumbledore was far easier and it was a good thing Dumbledore's own actions had soured the view the Weasleys had on him. Gilliam knew that they through Ron still had a great deal of influence on Harry.

Gilliam was sure Harry been torn between the views of Ron and his family and those of Londo Bell would be rather harsh. It was something he was glad they were able to avoid.

He also was glad that Neville was getting a chance to prove what sort of man and wizard he really was.

Getting back to Dumbledore the only major problem would be if he was well aware exactly how badly the Dursleys would treat Harry and didn't care. That to remove the piece of the horcrux from Harry's brow via him killing himself was the end goal.

Gilliam knew that Harry would kill Dumbledore if he found that out. Or involve a great many in Londo Bell doing that on Harry's behalf if they got their hands on Dumbledore first.

Perhaps Getter Rays would work the best to drive out that piece of Riddle. Or see if Fawkes crying on the scar would help. There were options to deal that annoyance. To Gilliam that was all that horcrux was going to be as it had little impact on anything.

Boy Gilliam was going to regret thinking that once he met Thomas Krieger and found out exactly how that carbon human had been created. It was going to make Gilliam Yeager very unhappy.

What Gilliam thought was left as the only major issue was Snape. Gilliam really wanted to kill that man as many things he had done in the novels made it clear he wasn't as trustworthy as Dumbledore seemed to be believe, but the head of Slytherin was proving to be smart enough to avoid dealing with Harry or angering Londo Bell. So Snape got to live for now.

Gilliam inwardly was a bit amused that Snape was aware how little Londo Bell cared for him. He was sure that Snape was even more on guard now.

"Perhaps Mrs. Weasley could help us in keeping a close eye on him,' Gilliam mused.

He doubted she honestly liked the man, and Dumbledore's word wasn't as golden for her as it used to be. Which was good for most things.

The only question that Gilliam had was who would rise up in the power vacuum of Dumbledore's power lessened and Lucius Malfoy afraid for his life if he got anywhere near Londo Bell. It made him wonder what the other power players in the Ministry of Magic were and how to go about finding out.

Also Gilliam needed to find out exactly what the Department of Mysteries had for magical weapons as the Terran League government didn't want any surprises on that front. No one expected anyone to be able to ask and get a complete inventory list.

Gilliam did not look forward to that task and he had the sinking feeling it was going to be even worse and more dangerous to take inventory than it would be with any normal organization.

Molly was not aware of Gilliam's thoughts as she left the exercise room with her son.

It didn't take the pair too long to get to the right place.

The mother of seven was amazed when Ron used this as a chance to show her Jaburo. Really he could have done anything to get that, but what appeared to be a massive underground city on a scale she hadn't felt possible.

"Have...have you been here?" Molly asked.

"Not yet," Ron admitted. "Though those that had been there said this is how it looks."

"Merlin," Molly muttered.

"Mum you want to know the one thing that scares me?" Ron spoke up.

"What is that?" Molly inquired.

"All the stuff Harry told about learning from the people from the future makes it sound he literally had to do everything," Ron said sounding extremely unhappy. "Like anyone you'd rather have do it couldn't or wouldn't be bothered."

Ron's expression then hardened. "That is if they aren't killed off in some fashion before Harry is forced to fix things."

Molly looked extremely worried as that reminded her of the bad times that were supposed to behind them.

"And Mum after seeing the entire planet attacked it really doesn't make me think much of the Ministry of Magic," Ron sighed. "Then again what do you expect when the people who fought to take over the Ministry are in good positions to take it over?"

Molly realized that her son expected to sooner or later due to all he had heard to be forced to attack the Ministry of Magic with his mech.

Ron then laughed bitterly. "And the bad joke of the whole thing is the fact that Riddle's government won't last more than a year and things still would go back to how they were before. So a lot of people dead and nothing to show for it."

Molly didn't know what to say to that. It was all so disturbing and revolting to her. So many dead for basically nothing.

"Of course no mention of Londo Bell was made, and Mum you have to be insane to think they'd let that happen," Ron commented. "They might honestly use the Death Eaters to fill in for Blue Cosmos.'

Molly made a face as the anti-coordinator group was the same sort of hate that made magic users go into hiding. Only the coordinators couldn't hide like magicals.

So seeing one group of dogmatic thugs used to fill in for an even bigger one in the eyes of Londo Bell didn't surprise her.

What did surprise her was somehow her grandson could not mention such a group when things were to turn bad. It made her wonder how that could be possible as she doubted the Ministry of Magic would be able to keep things secret from the Terran League government.

"I'm sure they would," Molly said softly.

"Mum are you and Dad to move into the castle?" Ron asked.

"If I do take the job we will have to see about that," Molly replied. "It is a major decision and not one your father and I take lightly."

"I understand," Ron stated. "And I hope that if someone tries to get Harry into the Triwizard Tournament next year that you leave enough for everyone else to beat them up Mum."

"Only if you can get the various Londo Bell members to do the same for me," Molly half joked as there would be hell to pay if Harry ended up in the Triwizard Tournament even after all that had happened.

Molly also made a note as she looked at the recreation of the marvel that was Jaburo that if they tried to have kids fight dragons in the Triwizard Tournament there still would be hell to pay as that was just insane and far more dangerous than needed for a school event.

Molly Weasley would actually be amused that many in Londo Bell intended to beat into the heads of various people how to do a nonlethal tournament that would entertain people. She also have wished them good luck as they were going to need it.

V-V-V

Doctor Ritsuko Akagi had to admit her life had gotten weird when she was working with a witch to figure out how one man transformed from human into an armored being. Given she worked with cloned biological units altered to be usable by people and a girl that her DNA was half angel and half human that said a great deal.

Though transfiguration having its own set of rules helped a lot. How those rules fit in with physics and scientific principles could be worked out later. If there was a later as Ritsuko wasn't sure if Third Impact was or wasn't going to go to anyone's plan anymore.

Ritsuko also wondered if SEELE had any hard evidence of about the existence of magic before Londo Bell had a magic castle they could fly around as proof. The La Gias stuff seemed more like weird mecha with an odd power source so she didn't count those as hard evidence.

A table turned into a pig definitely counted as hard evidence. Or any other things that could be changed into something else.

Not that Ritsuko blamed the magic users for wanting to stay hidden given the crap that had been done to Newtypes, and of course Blue Cosmos making coordinator lives miserable if not ended.

She won't want to deal with any of that and didn't expect any subculture that could hide themselves to do so either. Though she wondered how they managed to hide unicorns, dragons and more.

While Minerva McGonagall was finding all this extremely interesting. Especially given the idea of a field that organic life gave off. Perhaps that was what magic used and transfiguration especially so.

As much as she enjoyed teaching Minerva was nearly giddy with the thought of redefining magic and the how it was seen to work. She hadn't had fun like this in ages.

It was a pity to her that Albus was unable to join in on this project due to his being busy with a lot of other things. He would have loved to work on this project.

This project might be like working out twelve uses of dragon blood. Not that Minerva would mind if it turned out to be less groundbreaking.

"Think this is the right time to ask which one he is?" Ritsuko inquired.

"I do not believe he will answer that or even humor us on knowing his last name," Minerva replied.

"I'm sure that's true," Ritsuko noted. "And are you sure that one of your students that likes to eat isn't a Tekkaman?"

"Mr. Weasley is not that bad," Minerva stated defensively. "The rumors of the insane things he have done are just that."

"At this point I am not even ruling out the Quibbler," Ritsuko commented. "Especially if Londo Bell gets involved."

"They do turn everything upside down," Professor McGonagall admitted with a sigh.

"That's what happens when a task force is literally created as a place to keep every irregular pilot and mech," Ritsuko said as she looked over MAGI's findings on D-Boy.

"More irregular than biological mecha and a supercomputer that is aspects of one person?" Minerva asked.

"Yes," Ritsuko answered. "The inner workings of the Evangelions are classified, but they can at least be explained unlike Getter Rays which do whatever they want."

The transfiguration professor had this feeling even science wasn't entirely sure what Getter Rays were.

D-Boy to be honest wished the pair the best of luck in figuring out what the Radam had done to him. He also had a feeling it might require magic and science working together to make sense of what had happened to him on that trip in the outer solar system.

Ritsuko then turned to Professor McGonagall. "So how the Reclaimer doing? The second one."

"Ms. Gimms has not been an issue," Minerva remarked. "Though I have seen way too many teenagers act like she and Mr. Isami in how they felt about each other."

"The Reclaimers is filled with basketcases," Ritsuko mused.

"The same has been said of NERV," Minerva noted.

"Yeah by Londo Bell," Ritsuko retorted.

"Yet you have children as pilots and two of them got to see their mother die or found her corpse after she killed herself," Minerva said sharply. "Even Mr. Nagare and Mr. Jin didn't have that to them."

"Not that either of those two are the model we want an Evangelion pilot to be like," Doctor Akagi stated. "And yes I am fully aware one of the Children is way more like Ryoma Nagare than anyone sane would want."

"And yet she doesn't scare me like your 5th Child does," Minerva admitted.

Ritsuko blinked as Pilot Nagisa was actually the most normal of the Evangelion pilots. Even though he was likely more loyal to SEELE than NERV. That he somehow scared magic users was very odd. Something about it worried her as she doubted she was going to like the reason why that was happening.

It was something that she wondered if Londo Bell was trying to get to the bottom of. She just hoped it didn't end up blowing up any place she cared about.

V-V-V

The fact Neville had returned to Longbottom Manor spread fast. The whole clan gathered and wondered what was going on. They wondered what he was using, and how he had gotten any permission to leave Hogwarts for this. They also wondered if any of the rumors involving Hogwarts this year were true.

Neville was enjoying this and drinking water from a canteen he'd brought with him. He also wondered if they'd believe him using his own wand would show he wasn't a squib at all.

Things got worse for the Longbottom family when Shin Getter, Getter Robo Go, and Getter Queen also showed up. Shin Getter One especially scared everyone by how it seemed to be looking right at them and judging them.

Augusta was very worried as her grandson was very calm around the pilots as two of them utterly terrified her even more than most Death Eaters would.

Ryoma Nagare and Hayato Jin had that effect on people.

The second pilot of Getter Queen took off her face covering helmet and Lalah Sune knew that Neville's family was never going to be the same after this.

With in her mind was a good thing.

The world was beyond what these people believed it to be and it was time they learned that.

"I got to say I am not fond of you people," Ryoma commented with a scowl on his face. "And my father had me fight off wild dogs and tigers when I was a kid."

There was a stunned silence at that. They had a feeling he wasn't joking in the slightest.

"Gran these are my fellow Getter pilots," Neville stated. "And very sure Gai Daido is the only one that is unable to break your wand and your hand at the same time."

Gai shrugged. He didn't consider it a big deal. He was a mechanic for Getters before this and not a martial artist or just able to inflict devastating damage like Hayato Jin was before getting the job.

Sho unsheathed her sword as if to dare them to see if their wands could survive being sliced by her blade.

"So which of these is your great uncle Algie?" Hayato Jin ask Neville.

Said man looked very nervous and had a feeling running might be a good idea. He had no idea that Hayato asked that to see who visibly got scared and therefore know exactly who to talk to.

Hayato walked up to the man.

"I have to thank you," Hayato commented to the shock of many.

"Thank me?" Algeron said surprised as that was the last thing he expected.

"If it wasn't for your own stupidity we won't have selected Neville as a Getter pilot," Hayato explained. "He was able to survive a large fall and bounce down to the street just using his innate magical ability."

Ryoma gave a Getter smile. "Plus he's managed to pass two years of that school with a wand that didn't work for him. Not sure if that means he's powerful or the classes are that bad and pathetic."

Neville found that comment amusing. His family not so much as they all had gone to Hogwarts. Not that any of them would say a word as the look on Ryoma's face was freezing them in place.

"That was his father's wand," Augusta Longbottom managed to get out. "It was to honor…"

"The wand chooses the wielder or so we have been informed by a wandmaker," Hayato interjected.

Hayato smiling much like Ryoma actually made the Longbottom matriarch not comment or try to disagree with him.

"You have no idea how often Captain Noa wants those two at meetings," Michiru stage whispered to Neville. "Because even the most self important politician or admiral can tell annoying them would be fatal."

The Longbottom clan was getting more nervous by the moment, and Neville considered it mana from the heavens. It wasn't nice, but after being considered a squib and a failure to so many of them it felt good for them to be on the backfoot.

Neville doubted his family would ever give him gruff about his magical ability ever again. Also he doubted they'd ever want to see the other Getter pilots again.

"And Neville is frankly a good pilot," Ryoma said with that insane smile still on his face. "I don't care if he lives up to the standards you have as he's done great at ours."

Michiru barely avoided rolling her eyes. Her father didn't exactly set the bar for that very high given Getter pilots were picked due to physically able to survive and nothing else. Not that she was going to tell Neville's family that.

They would have to look that up on their own time. Not that she doubted they would. They would need to know about the Getter teams after this day was done.

"What does some mugg…" one of the Longbottoms remarked before Ryoma instantly had them held up by the front of their shirt.

"For a supposed light family you seem to enjoy proving how little that term means," Ryoma remarked. "And when I'm the one saying that it really is not a good thing."

"Indeed as the current theory the Weasley family has so many children is a lack of forcing out their magics through incidents where if they can not do accidental magic they die," Hayato commented.

Neville knew they actually were joking, but wasn't going to tell his family that.

"I believe that they are weighed down by gravity," Lalah noted.

"Has anyone asked Char if weighted down by gravity he is saying they are narrow minded and/or stupid?" Michiru inquired.

Lalah just smiled mysteriously at that.

Hayato chuckled as he took that as a yes.

The Longbottom clan stewed at that. They also when the aurors would turn up to deal with this invasion of maniacs.

They had no idea that none were coming. They were not going near the Getter Robo mecha and there really wasn't anything that could force them to do so.

"I do wonder how many of them are aware what Alice Longbottom's reaction to all they had done would be," Ryoma mused.

The even more scared expressions made it clear they were quite aware what she would have done.

It warmed Neville's heart that his Mum loved him deeply. It also was another reason that those that tortured her into insanity really should avoid ever crossing paths with Neville.

"Also father is building a new Getter," Michiru told Neville. "I think you will be one of the pilots of the Shin Getter Dragon."

"I...I'm honored," Neville managed to get out.

All the other Longbottoms had this feeling the Shin Getter Dragon would make a normal dragon look like a puppy in comparison.

"And to think Harry just drives a more or less normal mech," Ryoma noted. "As normal as anything upgraded by Coop and Lowe is."

Augusta Longbottom has this feeling that she should be afraid of those two that were mentioned.

Neville then recalled something.

"Oh yeah," he said. "Gran we need to let Riksent medical experts see if they can help as St. Mungos done anything for…."

"What can muggles do?" a very unfortunate older cousin of Neville remarked before Hayato Jin got in their face.

"I am very tempted to remove parts of your face," Hayato commented. "Also at this point have the hospital they are in done much for Frank and Alice Longbottom?"

"He's not kidding on being able to do that Gran," Neville stated. "With just his fingertips he can knock ears off someone's head."

Hayato let out a dark chuckle.

"Yeah he'd love to show you," Musashi said with a bemused expression.

"To be honest Gran we really don't have much to lose seeing if muggle medical techniques can or can't help them," Neville nearly pleaded. "And Harry needs Mum way more than even I do."

Augusta was thrown off by that last bit.

"What he means whatever differences you and he have that at least you are an adult that others will listen to," Ryoma spoke up. "Harry doesn't have that as no one was willing to step forward for him…..well before joining with us, but we don't exactly play nice."

"And his godfather," Neville groaned. "Yeah that's a mess that I doubt will be resolved even if it takes over a year for Mum to recover."

Augusta Longbottom felt her grandson was underestimating the mess that Sirius Black had caused. The foundation which pretty much everything had built on since You-Know-Who had been defeated was crumbling. Things that had been taken as facts everyone knew had been thrown into doubt and it didn't help matters that the so-called Leader of the Light had done nothing when a hundred Dementors were allowed around Hogwarts.

There also was the fact that an army of muggles had reduced those dementors to ash and rumors that the same group had beaten a giant version of You-Know-Who. A rumor she had a feeling if she asked these people they'd tell her what had happened and who did the most damage.

"What would they do to my son and daughter in law?" Augusta asked the Getter pilots.

"A battery of tests to determine what exactly the spell that was used on them did," Michiru replied. "Also asking Sirius to see if his cousin had thrown in any spells known to their family that the St. Mungo staff would be unaware of."

"Plus pretty sure he'd taken them to the beach to see if the sun and sea helps them," Ryoma added.

Augusta found it wasn't that hard of a decision to make as after a decade without any real change left her willing to try something new to get her son back. Though she really didn't want to have to tell Frank what happened to his wand or what Neville was up to.

"Do it," Augusta informed Neville. "Though you will be the one to tell Frank and Alice about the madness that started this summer and has gotten bigger."

Neville was bemused at that last part. He had no issues with being the one to tell them that if they recovered their minds. He also had no issue telling them a lot of things.

Neville then grinned widely. "Say Ryoma can you teach me the same way you have taught that one Princess in Orb?"

"Sure," Ryoma said instantly. "Won't be a problem."

"A princess?" Augusta Longbottom asked.

"It is a long story," Neville admitted. "Though never think Harry did all the work in that mess."

"I think we need to take this somewhere more comfortable," Augusta Longbottom stated.

V-V-V

Sanger was surprised that his Grungust was even recoverable after the last battle. Even more so that they were repairing it for someone else to use.

That someone being his sensei was a bit surprising.

Though he wasn't sure if anyone was going to use the Huckebein as it seemed that new units needed pilots.

Though Sanger felt the name of the unit he was to pilot needed changed as it was extremely long.

Dynamic General Guardian Unit 01 was a mouthful and not something even Sanger wanted to call out repeatedly.

There had to be something he could call it that rolled off the tongue. Sanger knew he'd figure out something.

He knew that sitting in the mech would help inspire him so shelved that train of thought for now.

Sanger then chuckled softly as he knew what the other unit would be called. His good friend always did name his mechs after that beloved horse.

The mech his friend received would be named Trombe.

V-V-V

Draco Malfoy wondered if Tokyo 3 was going to be something he'd see more than Hogsmeade. This was the second time in the school year that Hogwarts was parked outside that city.

It was a city that he wondered how many times he'd visit as it seemed that something always was trying to smash this place.

It was not comforting to the rich pureblood. He rather not have his life in danger even more than going to Hogwarts seemed to be.

'Of course there are things like those Reclaimers and other things want to end all life on the Earth,' Draco pondered.

Draco doubted even the Dark Lord would want to end all life on Earth like the Reclaimers either did or didn't care it happened as they went out among the stars. Or whatever exactly their deal was.

To be honest Draco was starting to think the Dark Lord be better off not ruling any part of the Earth as something would try to smash his kingdom or the planet just because they could. Or think they should have the surface world for their own.

Draco wasn't sure what to make of the fact that the Dinosaur Empire, Demons, and the Mycenae Empire all had that as their goal. With him also willing to believe those Angels or the Mimetic Beasts also wished to take over the world as well given they hadn't said anything either way on their goals.

The unspeaking giant monsters also could just want to smash things and that won't surprise Draco in the slightest.

Once more Draco wondered when the universe became so weird that things like that would be completely normal to think about.

Draco then sighed as he got to see the Zambobird/Zambo Ace fly by. Then he saw Potter's red Rezel, the Yuubrain, a weird mech with a big block instead of a head, an unknown mobile suit, Great Mazinger, the Red Astray, and Gespenst of Major Kai Kitamura. He wasn't sure why everyone wanted or got those giant robots. Draco frankly only was interested in those magical mecha of La Gias.

He wondered if he'd be able to get one of those.

There then was a feeling of those magical mecha likely being the only ones not to have a bunch of them in the workshop of Coop and Lowe.

Draco then pondered if sooner or later those mecha would end up getting upgraded by Coop and Lowe as well. For some reason that frightened him.

Then again everything about Coop and Lowe frightened the pureblood. Draco honestly won't be surprised if his father or the Dark Lord got beaten in some embarrassing way by Coop like that supposedly unstoppable massive combiner mech of the Glorft had been.

That chaos followed Coop so closely scared Draco. It also made him need to keep a close eye on the pilot of Megas.

Draco had this feeling it might be something that would keep him drawing breath.

Draco then wondered what that group that left was going after. He had a feeling it wasn't to get any sort of food not served at Hogwarts.

The pureblood boy then chuckled softly as the house elves had been bending over backwards to make the foreign foods Londo Bell members wanted.

'I am sure Father rather would have a bunch of muggle lovers adding pizza to the menu over aliens invading,' Draco mused.

Afterall some minor issue would be far easier to deal with, and not involve forces that would kill you as soon as look at you.

Draco wondered if his life was going have this be normal. Something he wasn't sure if he wanted or not.

V-V-V

The Jin family was not exactly surprised at Londo Bell being interested in all the technology of their ancestors. They dealt with alien technology all the time, and various organizations that worked to stop various threats to the world be they of terrestrial origin or alien.

The special task force also had fought the main ship of the Gaizok and their forces in space months ago among with the forces of the Radam and a Mimetic Beast. So they were aware of the threat to their world possessed by the Gaizok firsthand.

Kappei would not be happy to find out his mother even with all the other alien invasions of the planet, and forces like the Dinosaur Empire native to the Earth didn't think mecha was useful. She only left the family starship out as there a lot of those around.

The fact they were mostly based off a Supervision Army gunboat was one she ignored as hard as she could.

The one thing that did surprise the Jin family was they really didn't think much of Kappei's personality. That he was a kid with a mech was normal to them, but his immature personality got on their nerves a bit.

It said a lot to them when that was the area that there was problems.

Lowe was looking over any and everything in the starship the Jin family had managed to salvage.

"So this technology resemble anything in Orphan?" Kai inquired.

Yuu shook his head. "Not a thing like it. Also Orphan is far older than this starship."

"There are days I feel the Earth is one massive parking lot for alien starships," Tetsuya commented.

Fleur really couldn't disagree with him on that as so many starships had ended up on the planet. Frankly if she found out the forces she'd fought on Halloween were aliens or lead by an alien she won't be surprised in the slightest.

"It is reaching the point that it seems like everyone comes to Earth," Major Kitamura noted.

"Though the...Bealians and the Fleedians it was merely to get away from something that ruined their homeworlds," Harry spoke up.

"Have to wonder if that manuscript mentions the Radam," Fleur pondered.

"As in something for them to avoid?" Tetsuya asked.

"Something like that," Fleur admitted.

"We have no idea about them," Kappei's grandfather admitted. "Though given what you said I believe they are one of the other threats to the Earth."

"Along the Galra Empire, and a whole bunch of others," Kai stated "I also believe you were still trying to find this ship when the Muge invaded."

"Or when the Vegan Empire attacked," Fleur commented.

Kappei's grandfather had to admit the Gaizok were just the newest in a long line of threats to the Earth. Maybe his eldest grandson's idea to use the starship to leave the Earth had merit.

"Also are you sure that Hayato is not part of your family?" Kai questioned.

"We are sure he is not a part of our family," Ichitaroh Jin said quickly as no one in the Jin family wanted the infamous Getter pilot touching the family mecha or starship.

That answer was not a surprise to Kai. Hayato's reputation assured that to be the response but he had to make sure. Though he doubted they'd have changed their answer if he actually was related to them.

Albus Severus wondered why he'd been dragged along to this starship. He had no idea that he and Kappei were on an equal level with various officers in Londo Bell. As in their attitudes and personalities annoyed them.

Harry had pondered if rushing off to do stupid things was why his whatever version had wanted the headmistress to keep a close eye on Albus Severus. It honestly made him wonder if his father had lived if he would have done the same thing. Though in Harry's mind it was Dumbledore giving a bit of a compliment on the quality of the Marauder's Map after seeing what it could do.

Harry frowned a bit as he could understand why his son being friends with the guy whose grandfather used someone to unleash a giant killer snake into the school and the guy's father let the Death Eaters in via a vanishing cabinet would sit well with him. The Malfoy family had not done anything that would make Harry want to be anywhere near them.

'Though not sure why a vanishing cabinet was needed to let the Death Eaters in as it sounds like the front door would work just as well,' Harry mused recalling all the Death Eaters that had entered Hogwarts already and from Albus Severus's recollection of to him history.

Harry honestly wondered if what Albus Severus told him about what would be his sixth year was true. It all sounded wrong to him, and made utterly no sense. He and Hermione fighting over her being jealous of the notes in a book? No one believing him on Malfoy being up to no good when he was acting really weird? Hermione pinning over a Ron that hadn't matured at all? Sixth years learning to make any sort of love potions as Harry couldn't see that being anything other than a disaster. Yet he'd met Professor Slughorn so he wasn't sure if Albus Severus was entirely wrong.

He then wondered if anyone had told Fleur about all that, and supposedly ending up married to Ginny and Ron's oldest brother. Harry had no idea what to make of supposedly marrying Ginny and just found the whole thing weird. He was more annoyed that after several years he didn't just hex the shite out of his DADA teachers or at least have a healthy paranoia about them.

It honestly would save him a great deal of time or trouble as it seemed Uncle Remus was the only one that any danger would not be on purpose. Though admittedly with Snape it would be more he was still an arse to deal with even as DADA teacher.

"Says so much when aliens and people descended from them is less weird than my life," Harry muttered.

Kappei just looked at Harry oddly.

Harry pointed at Albus Severus. "That's my time traveling son who clearly hadn't read any speculative fiction on time travel."

"That's bad as even I know about that stuff," Kappei remarked. "Don't set on butterflies and the like."

"It gets worse," Fleur commented. "As the rules for using the device he and two others had is you don't try do what they intended to do."

"I can see why you think is weirder than my life," Kappei stated.

"Are you sure the Veela are not like the Jin family and others?" Tetsuya asked Fleur to change the subject.

"I can understand why you ask that," Fleur replied. "But we're from the Earth and not outer space."

She wasn't bothered as being able to turn into avian forms that could fly and also throw fireballs was a good reason to ask if Veela were aliens that ended up on Earth. Especially with so many aliens that had ended up living on Earth or just showing up. It honestly amused her and she hoped that her sister would believe it all.

Though given she was the daughter of a former commanding officer of Londo Bell there was a good chance she'd understand how sanity and Londo Bell didn't mix.

There then was an alarm sound, and Kai looked at his phone.

"It seems a meteor has crashed next to Mt. Fuji," he remarked. "We are go in along with some variable fighters to see if it really is a meteor and not something else."

"Which could be a lot of things," Harry noted. "Aliens, things out to try getting some Japanium, or just something weird and out there."

"Probably not a Plate but never can be too sure," Major Kitamura stated to Yuu who looked about ready to say this didn't have anything to do with him.

"A plate of what?" Albus Severus asked confused.

"What Brain Powerds and Grand Chers are born from," Yuu answered. "Really I thought you would have picked up on that as fights between the Reclaimers and Londo Bell are over those."

Kappei looked happy to have someone else annoy people instead of him for once. It also made him wonder if he was like that to other people.

Kappei then shook his head. He wasn't that bad given he never tried messing with time or with anything that used a system that could melt your brains. So he was nowhere near as bad as that Albus guy.

The young mecha pilot had no idea he wasn't exactly that much higher than Albus Severus to most members of Londo Bell. Then again not many kid or teen pilots really at the start got off on the right foot with the rest of Londo Bell.

Judau and his friends for example had done a lot before straightening out. Though some felt that Mondo Agake and Beecha Oleg still needed more straightening out.

"Let's go see what landed on the Earth," Tetsuya called out. "Be it friend or foe."

"This...happens a lot doesn't it?" Albus Severus asked his father as they went back to their mecha.

"All the time," Harry replied.

"And I will use the Synchro Mode on your GM Canards so fast your head will spin if I have to," Fleur told Albus sharply as she wanted that to be crystal clear before anything was shooting at them.

Albus Severus was just surprised she didn't call him a little boy as she did that.

Though the look Albus caught being given by Tetsuya made it clear the super robot pilot was very willing to make it clear why following his orders would be a good idea. The clenching of Albus Severus's stomach made him not want to disagree with the pilot of Great Mazinger.

Harry was slightly bemused at his son's expression as frankly Major Kitamura would be far worse. Though he also wondered if for his son that would be one of the first times anyone let his actions color how they were treated.

Harry still wondered if Albus Severus was correct on how Professor Hermione Weasley acted to him. He honestly hoped not as otherwise his friend was acting way too much like 'Professor' Snape for anyone's comfort.

Volunteer Ensign Potter then focused on being prepared for someone to want his help or to shoot at him. The annoyances of a future that never was going to be could wait until much later to be honest.

The mechs then launched from the spaceship that the Jin family had salvaged.

"Anything about that starship feel odd to you?" Yuu asked his Brain Powerd.

The response wasn't in any human tongue but Yuu understood it all the same that the alien ship didn't bother Yuubrain. Though it was able to sense a lingering feeling of fear, desperation, and hope all at the same time.

Yuu didn't consider that odd given it was the last of a species of aliens so they would feel all those emotions. What he did consider odd was that someone taught in their sleep and no active training was let pilot the alien mech. Yuu could tell Kappei wouldn't have said no to piloting a giant robot.

Kappei ignored the tense atmosphere and wondered if he'd be let go shoot wrecked cars with Zamboace later. He wanted to show his friends what he could do and also let off steam after being told what to do by a bunch of Londo Bell pilots.

Though Kappei had to admit he was sure one of those trainers could benchpress him like it was nothing.

Fleur looked at the Zambird and desired being able to take control of that mech like she could the GM Canard. It would likely save them all some headache down the line.

The quarter veela mech pilot then checked her weapons. A beam javelin, and the beam rifle of a Jegan definitely were more powerful than the standard weapons of a GM Cannes and Fleur was glad to have them for any fights that could take place.

Tetsuya was watching for anything that could attack them as they flew towards Mt. Fuji.

Harry had to say the Nightmare Plus pilots were extremely prompt as it didn't feel like they'd been flying long before they showed up.

"Major Kitamura," one of the trio of Nightmare Plus pilot stated. "Are all these units with you?

"Yes they are," Major Kai Kitamura stated.

The pilots were glad they had an actual military officer to talk with instead of a hot headed kid with a mech. That never went well as the kids likely won't even know military protocol let alone care to follow it. Frankly it got old really fast and extremely annoying to any proper military pilot.

Then suddenly energy bolts came out of nowhere.

Single shots struck the Nightmare Plus units and the pilots struggled to keep their variable fighters in the air.

The blasts then were rapid fired at the trio of jets.

"Having trouble staying airborne," one of the pilots gasped.

Another barrage struck the jets and sent them crashing into the ground.

"Where did those shots come from?" Albus Severus gasped.

"Somewhere below us," Fleur stated. "Not sure where though."

"My mech can handle it," Kappei called out.

"As I am sure Great can as well," Tetsuya noted. "However we'd rather not have to find out."

Harry also hoped they'd avoid that as he wasn't sure his Rezel was any more durable than the Nightmare Pluses. Unless they replaced the armor on his mech with gundamium when he wasn't looking.

Harry was not putting that having been done by Coop and Lowe as being impossible. They probably would think about it or using something called Neo-titanium if they had the chance.

The Red Astray easily dodged the next barrage of fire as a flight pack had been attached to the back of the mech.

"Any ideas where exactly those shots are coming from Eight?" Kai inquired.

"He says that whatever it is likely is burrowing through the ground and moving," Lowe stated.

"Lovely," Fleur groaned.

The blasts came from underground and Yuubrain easily was able to avoid them. Brain Powerds were not easy to hit and Yuu showed how a skilled pilot could make it even harder for their foes.

"Show off," Albus groaned as he did not have such ease to avoid the attacks.

Yet even with that Albus was doing far better than anyone would expect given his experience as a pilot. Even Harry wasn't sure he could dodge that level of skill months ago and he also had a much better mobile suit.

"And that is one of the space GM Canards," Tetsuya noted. "An upgraded one at that, but that still is an old trainer mech."

No one considered that unit to be one of quickest on the battlefield.

Kai made a note to figure out exactly how Albus was doing that. He doubted that time traveler was a newtype or any of the other types of enhanced people that ended in mechs.

"Have Eight track the enemy," Major Kitamura ordered.

The attacks started coming as random single shots as their foe kept moving around and avoiding staying in one place. Yet a pattern started to form of which ways the enemy enjoyed moving.

Lowe opened fire in the right spot with his beam rifle, and Tetsuya fired a Navel Missile at the same location.

The Mecha Boost as it was called came out of the ground. It had a green frilled lizard body with a brown clay looking humanoid part on the back. The arms had scythes instead of hands.

The tail also could shoot energy blasts. The Londo Bell pilots were sure that was the thing they had seen in the ground fire at them.

"I think Hagrid would want that as a pet," Harry commented.

"Yes he would," Tetsuya said after a moment.

"And we are sure that isn't manned right?" Lowe asked.

"As sure as we can be," Major Kitamura answered.

Fleur inwardly groaned as frankly she didn't think much of the no killing rule of the Junk Guild when they were willing to sell to even pirates or upgrade mecha to be even more powerful and deadly. She frankly doubted they'd understand or stop someone who would buy any mecha the Junk Guild made and easily arm them.

"Just attack the thing," Fleur remarked to Lowe. "Given it wishes to end all life on this planet I don't care if it is manned or not. So spare me your Junk Guild morality."

Lowe frowned at that declaration.

Major Kitamura hoped Lowe could be professional at least until after the fight was over. For the Junk Guild member's sake if nothing else as he was sure that Fleur was not going put up with him starting a fight right now.

Kai then tacked Zidobirar and unleashed a flurry of blows to the Mecha Boost before discharging the stored energy of the Plasma Buckler right in the lizard face.

Zidobirar really didn't like that very much and tried to cut the Gespenst in half with one of the scythe arms, but was blocked by Lowe's sword. The Mecha Boost was surprised at that action.

Fleur took advantage of that and struck Zidobirar in the eye with her beam javelin. There were sparks but the optic covering and the area around it managed to survive the attack mostly intact.

A missile then struck the Mecha Boost. A missile that didn't come from Great Mazinger or a Gespenst.

They had no idea that what had fired that shot was named the Zambull and its pilot was actually a cousin of Kappei.

"Looks like you help," Uchuta remarked. "Just stay out of my way Kappei."

"Just don't get in my way," Tetsuya interjected sharply.

'I really hope this doesn't end up like when Tetsuya and the Getter team had their game of trying to one up each other,' Kai mused.

Frankly Kai had found that whole mess to be annoying and Tetsuya had no idea how close he was to getting more that just some sense knocked into him.

Albus said nothing as he tried to hurt Zidobirar with his dual wielding of beam rifles. However the Mecha Boost was made of stern stuff and not even dented by the assault.

Zidobirar took being hit with a massive katana with the same ease.

"Looks like this thing is made of stern stuff," Tetsuya noted before hitting the Mecha Boost with a Breast Burn.

Zidobirar started to glow red from the sheer heat strucking it.

Kappei transformed his mech to Zambo Ace mode and fired the pistol. He was going to save the grenades it could fire for later. Plus he was sure the heat would set off the grenades before they hit.

A red hot scythe arm flew off and the Breast Burn stopped as Great Mazinger flew out of the way of the attack.

The Mecha Boost looked a bit like a chocolate figurine that had been left out in the hot summer sun before being put in a refrigerator.

"Wow…" Albus Severus gasped as he had no idea Great Mazinger was that powerful.

"It won't have been so bad if you used that Great Mazinger unit in the workshop," Harry commented. "Just that Tetsuya here would make sure you respected it and used it properly."

Albus did not doubt that for a moment.

Yuu then flew in and fired an energy blast from the blade weapon of his Brain Powrd. Zidobirar had no chance to hit the biomech as it was gone.

Suddenly another Bealian mech flew overhead and unloaded on the Mecha Boost.

"There more of those things?" Harry asked Kappei.

"I just drive this thing, and no one told me anything about there being more," Kappei replied.

"So we'll ask your grandfather later," Kai stated.

Kappei shrugged as he was sure his grandfather would be the one that would know.

Keiko didn't let any of that talk bother her. It wasn't her fault that no one wanted to tell Londo Bell how much Bealian mecha had been recovered. She just piloted the Zambase.

That Kappei had no idea about their mech told Kai a lot about the coordination of the various branches of the Jin family. It rather annoyed him as they didn't seem to think telling their mecha pilots about the various mecha and such was important.

The scythe hands of the Mecha Boost flew off and struck the Zamboace

The Zambase unloaded on the Mecha Boost and Zidobirar didn't like it one bit.

Suddenly clouds started to form in the sky.

"He better not get in my way," Uchuta remarked as even he could tell that Great Mazinger was getting ready for a Thunder Break.

Major Kitamura was sure he was going to have a lot of students after this was over.

Uchuta got this feeling of fear and wondered why. Keiko just kept on fighting the Mecha Boost.

A massive bolt of lightning then struck the Mecha Boost. Zidobirar didn't care for the attack at all.

"Wow…." Albus said as that attack was incredible.

Harry then unloaded on the Mecha Boost with his Long Mega Buster at full power. The attack hammered the killer robot it looked worse for wear.

"Of course he has a better mech and weapons than me," Albus grumped.

"Who said the upgrades to your GM Canard were done?" Lowe spoke up.

That surprised Albus Severus. Not so much anyone else as they knew that Lowe and Coop were going to take advantage of a mech made to take a beating from inexperienced pilots for some projects of theirs.

Fleur unleashed a barrage of fire on the Mecha Boost with her beam rifle. She didn't intend to hurt it, but to get its attention.

Yet one of the shots went down the "neck" of the giant robot and Zidobirar clearly didn't like that much.

"I believe I discovered the weak spot of the enemy," Fleur said confidently.

"Anything that thing doesn't like being hit at is a good thing for us," Tetsuya stated.

"Eight agrees with her that the hole back there is the weak spot," Lowe commented.

Kappei fired his grenade down that hole and Zidobirar stopped cold after the explosion.

Suddenly Zidobirar came back to life and ran for Mt. Fuji.

Tetsuya sliced off the legs of the Mecha Boost and with a mighty kick sent Zidobirar into the air. The Mecha Boost exploded and Killer the Butcher was annoyed as Zidobirar was to explode inside the dormant volcano as a show of force.

The explosion in the air wasn't quite as psychologically devastating to the locals.

"I'm surprised that thing avoided exploding when the Breast Burn hit it," Harry admitted.

"No kidding," Fleur agreed.

"I could have handled it without any of you," Uchuta spoke up.

"But you didn't and will not," Major Kitamura remarked sharply. "Especially if I or anyone else in Londo Bell has any say in the matter."

"Be ready to learn why he is called the Hell Instructor," Kappei told his cousin.

Uchuta was suddenly not quite as such he wanted to be a mech pilot as he had been before this fight.

Keiko just hoped those two didn't drag her down with them.

V-V-V

Chapter Notes

Megumi Oka is from Voltes V. She's a ninja and not someone to take lightly.

Kai Kitamura is from Super Robot Wars OG and can make a Gespenst fight like a super robot.

Ken Kaido is from Mazinkaiser SKL. He likes using bladed weapons.

D-Boy aka Takaya Aiba aka Tekkaman Blade is from Tekkaman Blade. He honestly doesn't want to deal with people much as what he has to do to save the planet means he will have to kill his family.

Kamille Bidan is from Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam. He does everything he can to prove he is a man which includes hanggliding, martial arts, and building mecha. Now learning to be a doctor after the Oz War.

Ryoma Nagare is from Getter Robo. He is not a man to be messed with if you want to keep breathing.

Gilliam Yeager is from Super Robot Wars OG. He is more than he appears.

Hayato Jin is from Getter Robo. He is not someone to mess with.

Gai Daido is from Getter Robo Go. He is a nice guy and also a mechanic that knows the Getters inside and out.

Sho Tachibana is from Getter Robo Go. She is skilled with a blade and won't put with your crap.

Michiru Saotome is from Getter Robo. She is the daughter of the creator of the Getters and also one of the pilots of Getter Queen.

Lalah Sune is from Mobile Suit Gundam. She is a skilled newtype and having giant robots with a massive fleet of ships changed things so she didn't die in this universe.

Musashi Tomoe is from Getter Robo. He's not psychotic like Ryoma and Hayato are.

Sanger Zonvolt is from Super Robot Wars OG. He is the Sword That Pierces Evil! He is awesome and badass.

Lowe Gruele is from Gundam SEED Astray. He moves customizing mecha and is part of the Junk Guild.

Kappei Jin is from Zambot 3. He's kind of a pain in the butt to deal with.

Tetsuya Tsurugi is from Great Mazinger. A proud man who also is an extremely skilled pilot.

Yuu Isami is from Brain Powerd. He's a bit of a mess, and a skilled pilot.

Uchuta Kamie is from Zambot 3. He is Kappei's cousin and has a lot of ego as well.

Keiko Kamikita is from Zambot 3. She also is a cousin of Kappei and Uchuta.


End file.
